The Legendary Knights of Friendship
by Power Master
Summary: Mane Seven and their allies, including Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe must solved the mystery and stopped Gaia Everfree from havocking Camp Everfree. With the help of Cobra and Decepticons, they also must stop and prevent apocalypse event by Nezha and his Ultimates, Cybertronian Creator and Thirteen Cybertronian Knights. Will they survive and win?
1. Prologue: Field Trip

**Prologue: Field Trip!**

 _"Fear... Anger... Hatred... Rage... Sufferings..._

 _These feelings and emotions we have, it's what cause us to begin the war against each other because of our ideals and differences. Though it gives us strength to fight back, it blinded us and our reasons. If one doesn't quell it soon, it will consume you entirely into nothingness. One must be very careful of its power and the path he or she choose._

 _But as long you have friends and family such as us, you will find the way back to yourself. Nothing can go wrong. And I'm glad to have them. Without them, I would be lost._

 _However, deep down of our combined history; something terrifying and dangerous event is about to happen. A new threat is about to unleash its wrathful and fury rampage on both humanity and Cybertronian. Our both worlds are in grave danger now..."_

* * *

 _Unknown Desert Location, Midnight, A Week Ago..._

A black hawk gunship helicopter and ten F22 Jets were flying straight to the mysterious yet unknown modern and weaponized pyramid military-like. As the jets departed and split into two groups, the black hawk slowly landed on the platform slowly and gently. Two people were standing at the location - the blue skinned man with black combed gentlehair and has demonic crimson eyes in his 30's worn his white military suit with the badge of crimson skull with black feathered fan and pistol in crossed; the armless white-grayish Chinese Woman with long messy dark bluish hair 30's worn navy Kung Fu robe-like and shoes with the badge of witchcraft symbol with triple water drops and black long pants; and the masked eagle-like man worn the black coat, gentleman suit and top hat.

As the black hawk gunship's side door opened, the mysterious character climbed down from it. He revealed a pale young adult with crimson and pinkish short spiky combed hair worn silver demonic and robotic armor-like, and his badge is blazing two-wheels, ring and demon spear. He approached three generals, who saluted back to him.

"Welcome back, Nezha," The blue skinned general greeted calmly and firmly.

"Death Tactic. Sushi Tsunami. And Ripper," The leader said firmly, "Thank you for greeting me in person, old friend."

Death Tactic nodded while saluted, "It is an honor, old friend."

"Welcome back, my master," Sushi Tsunami said gently and calmly.

Ripper nodded, "So, are we ready for our plans to attack? I've been itching and waiting to take victims to my kill counts!"

"Not yet, Ripper. Be patient. We need to check on our project's progress," Nezha answered calmly and firmly, "They have to be perfect for the final phase. No mistakes..."

Death Tactic nodded in agreement, "I agree. Come, general. Let us check on Dr Ciel and her project's progress now."

Nezha nodded in agreement as his generals headed off and led him into their headquarter's landing platform lift's entrance-like. As they entered it, they all went down at once.

However, three shadowy strange rounded shape-like appeared on the ground. As the shadow enlarged and engulfed to each other, comes with the heavy footsteps landed. Three masked people in their black spy suits removed their parachutes and kept them in their bags. They then headed towards it. The younger one hacked on the security computer for the moment before the lift opened. They all entered it at once.

* * *

As the lift reached to the underground garage, it opened as Nezha and his three generals emerged from it. They met up with the muscular gray Japanese Soldier in his 40's with messy and spiky yellow hair worn the samurai metallic and modern armor-like and Japanese Word: 'Oni' on his chest while another one is darker brown man in his 50's with black mane in curved hair and bearded worn the black and yellow suit-like with silver claws badge in leaning on the walls.

"Soki and Silverclaw, behave well lately?" Nezha asked in amusement.

"We are. For now, Nezha." Soki snarled in anger, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Silverclaw grunted, "Yeah. We only did this because you gave us the reason to do it. And we hated it so much."

"Rest assure, my old friends You'll have your rewards after our operation is complete. Let us go." Nezha said calmly and firmly.

As he and his five generals walked across the hallway of underground base, he noticed a familiar figure standing near to the lab's entrance. He was revealed to be a demonic breathing mask-like worn both brown robe and silver battle armor, gauntlets and his badge is thunder shaped with twin blades. As Nezha and his generals arrived, the mysterious soldier saluted to them.

"Starkiller. How is everything here?" Nezha asked calmly. Starkiller panted heavily and nodded. He smirked in amusement, "I knew I can count on you, my old friend. Come with us. You've done your duty."

Starkiller panted, "Yes... Master..."

Nezha and his generals entered the lab. They then found two familiar figures and some of scientists and engineering workers were working on computers and holographic screens that consisted of mathematics, theories, methods, planning and construction for robotic knights. The scientists, engineering workers and laborers worked very hard on the projects.

Two of them that lead the team - a teenage crimson armored robotic warrior and robotic helmet with blond hair in ponytail and his badge is Z-Shaped with light beam saber-like; and the 14-years-old peach-colored girl with golden mane in ponytail worn the blackish bodysuit, white singlet, pinkish lab short jacket and mini-skirt-like and heels, and even modern hat with retractable visor-like.

As Nezha and his generals approached them from behind, both of the lead scientists turned to their back. They both saluted in respect and firmly.

"ZeekCrimson, reporting to duty, sir!" ZeekCrimson exclaimed firmly.

"Dr. Ciel is reporting to you, sir!" Dr. Ciel said firmly.

"At ease," Nezha nodded firmly as both Dr. Ciel and ZeekCrimson dropped their saluted. He then moved towards the computer control console and transparent window-like. He smiled firmly, "So, tell me. How are the progress of our project?"

"It's good, sir." Dr. Ciel nodded as she checked and revealed her pad with various holographic versions of robotic knights and its details, "General, Project Royal Knight is almost complete. They'll be in mobile and ready to launch."

"Yes, I can see it. They're perfect." Nezha commented in amusement He sighed calmly, "I can hardly wait for them to take the action."

Nezha and his generals looked through the transparent window where they witnessed laborers and workers working on their progress. And it went well so far.

The engineering workers used Protoforms and Transformanium powers in scanning the knight statues-like. The scientists looked through the pictures and information about the knights in creating, inserting and weaponizing the Protoforms to have exact looks and abilities from the original statues. The laborers inserted the Protoforms by plumbing the canisters of Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon into them. Radioactive Workers inserted and placed the Allspark Shards into the Protoform's spark chambers. With four steps completed, the Protoforms began forming and transforming into the modern and robotic versions from the statues.

 **White Omega** , an elf warrior worn the strong white Samurai-Armor with the cape and rhino-horned helmet-like, his right arm was dragon head with sword in its mouth - Dragon Sword and his left arm was wolf head with canon in its mouth - Wolf Canon. **Ultra-V Beta** , a humanoid dragon warrior worn the blue modern and mechanical dragon speed-themed Viking Armor with golden V-Shaped chest plate, dragon helmet-like and mechanical wings-like and armed with twin laser swords. **Gallant Gamma** , a humanoid elf warrior with white long ponytail worn the dragon visor-like, crimson-white armor-like with crimson shoulder plate and crimson cape while armed with lance and shield. **Magna Delta,** the blue skinned humanoid dragoon with long tail in his golden modern armor and demonic spiky European Helmet with mouth cover. **Dynast Epsilon** , the humanoid Wyvern warrior with demonic wings worn the purple ancient yet modernized demonic dragon-themed armor with golden rings and plates. **Crusade Zeta,** a female elf warrior worn the pinkish feminine European-Amazon armor, armed with twin Lassos of Truth, Sword of Equality and Amazon Shield.

 **EXA Theta** , the fully futuristic metallic yet cyborg-like humanoid brown Tyrannosaurus Rex armed with a large snipe canon-like. **Cranial Sigma** , the humanoid Black Panther-like worn black and green heavy and strong Britain Knight Armor with angelic wings, claws and demon cat-like helmet with greenish mask wielded Green Lantern Double Voulge. **Kentauros Kappa** , a lighted orange and blond bearded Centaur with short blond tail worn dark brownish armor with six wings and demon horse helmet-like with a long purple hair. **Bushido Iota** , a female Centaur with blond mane and tail worn the cyan cat armor-like, with black short coat. **Leopard Chi** , a humanoid raven-like warrior with dark long wings worn the long red scarf, grayish-blackish mixed ninja suit with metallic armored plates and falcon's wings-like and worn blackish mask and wielded the Justice League Blade. **Jesuits Omnicron** , a humanoid female swan with lighter orange hair and wing wings-like cape in her orange-silver Chinese Knight's Armor sat in her praying sitting position with beeds in cross formation, and armed with her Deadly Wing Sword.

With the transformation of Cybertronian Knights are completed, the pilots and weapon specialists climbed and entered the cockpit from the heads. They all began the robots' movements and some weapon testings on target practices. Nezha and his team smiled in pleasant and proud about the project.

Ripper chuckled in amusement, "Beautiful. I can't wait to try these pretties..."

"I agreed. The enemies will think twice about challenging us," Sushi Tsunami remarked slyly.

"I agree." Death Tactic said in amazement as he looked at the holographic pad, "The project looks promising and perfect especially combining both Dark Rainbow Energon and Rainbow Energon. They are perfect war machines."

"We just need one more - the last of Cybertronian Knights," ZeekCrimson reminded.

Dr. Ciel sighed in relief, "And we can finally begin the project?"

"Better be worth it too. I'm sick of working on this," Silverclaw snarled, "And I wanna get out of here."

Soki nodded as he turned to Starkiller, "What about you, old buddy? Wanna take that mask off and come home?"

"No... Mission... First..." Starkiller snarled.

"Either way, I want him to be found." Nezha said darkly and firmly as he looked at ancient rock tab which has the information and figurative of Black Alpha, "I will finish what my master could not... Find me the Last Knight..."

Death Tactic nodded, "It will be done, sir. Let us rest for now. We will continue the tests tomorrow morning."

With Nezha nodded in agreement, he signaled both his generals and workers to leave the underground base at once for resting. With everyone left the lab, its lights turned off.

Suddenly, an air vent fence dropped to the ground. Three masked figures dropped to the ground as they looked around in making sure they're safe and secured. Aftermath, they headed towards the console. The younger one placed the drive on it in downloading the files. The older and middle members stayed close to the entrance while armed with their guns in ready for defense.

15 minutes passed, the screen shown 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE'. The younger one took the drive out. She smiled proudly while looking at his friends.  
 **  
"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! FILES HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED AND STOLEN!"**

The sirens went flare and sound. Three masked soldiers yelped in concern and worry as they knew it. They quickly climbed up and onto the air vent to the top at once.

* * *

"Don't let them escaped! Find them! Catch them alive! They must not leave with the information! Grand General won't be pleased of it! Hurry! We're in trouble now!"

The black masked and armored soldiers armed with their guns as they were running across the hallway. Some rammed through the rooms and checked on the areas. Others checked through the crates and hidden areas. So far nothing, and yet they continued searching for the intruders.

At the hallway of military bed chambers, three masked figures were running as fast as they can. Three intruders continued running as quick as they can. One of them spotted an opened door from her left side. She whistled at her allies to follow her. They entered it before closed the door shut. They sat and squatted down quietly while shushing their mouths shut for the moment.

They listened carefully against the door, they heard the loud footsteps running across the hallway. As the moment had passed, the footsteps silenced as the last group of black soldiers just passed it by. Three intruders sighed in relief. They unmasked themselves and revealed themselves as Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Icy. They all panted calmly yet softly.

"That was close... Too close..." Icy said in concern. She then held the drive out. She sighed, "All for this? Can you believe it?"

"We did what we have to," Terrorcreep said calmly, "And now we have it. We must escape as soon as possible. We can't let Nezha succeed his plans especially getting the Last Knight."

Blazefist nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here before Nezha figure out of what's going on."

"Arm and ready," Terrorcreep smirked as he armed with his twin axes.

Icy nodded in agreement as she entered her Ice Mode, "No witnesses and survivors?"

"We have to," Blazefist nodded, "if we ever want to get out of here. Let's go!"

Blazefist opened the door. Seeing the coast is clear, he and his team headed off at once. And at the same time, they have to be alert and ready to attack the enemies. Whenever they spotted the enemy troops; they quickly hid behind the pillars, rooms or shadows before they grabbed and assassinated the soldiers to death.

Instead of using the lift, they used the stairs in climbing up to the hanger base. The the enemies would be waiting for them to come and get attacked if they used the lift.

* * *

For nearly an hour, they have finally reached to the hanger base, which consisted of military aircraft such as jet fighters, helicopters, gunships, tiltrotor aircrafts and more. They found no sign of security or even an Ultimate Warrior. The black hawk gunship still grounded. They sighed in relief.

"The coast is clear," Icy said calmly while looking at the gunship, "We can escape with that gunship!"

"Now's our chance! Let's go now!" Blazefist said firmly.

As Blazefist and his team charged out at once, and just before they could reach the gunship. The lights turned on at once. They stopped as they found themselves surrounded by the group of black soldiers. Blazefist and his team turned to their back as they found Nezha, Death Tactic, Sushi Tsunami and Ripper stood before them.

"Nezha..." Blazefist snarled in anger.

Nezha smirked, "Blazefist, did you really think that you could get away with it that easily? You should have plan it carefully before you executed, Blaze. You're so predictable."

Terrorcreep groaned as he armed with his twin axes, "It was a trap! I knew it yet I sprung it for us to get trapped!"

Icy groaned, "this isn't good."

"Indeed," Death Tactic said in amusement, "I suggest you and your friends surrender. It would be less painful, my friends."

Nezha scoffed in annoyance, "You should also return something that doesn't belong to you. And believe me, I won't be so pleasant..."

Blazefist groaned, "Never..."

Icy nodded while held the drive tightly, "Yeah! We're not giving this up to you! We won't let your plans succeed!"

"We will get out of here," Terrorcreep said firmly and darkly, "You and your organization will fall!"

"I doubt of it," Nezha said darkly, "Ripper, Tsunami, teach the guests some lessons. They must be reminded that no one can defeat or escape the Ultimates."

Ripper chuckled in amusement, "With pleasure."

"I'm gonna enjoy it," Sushi Tsunami said in amusement.

Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Icy armed with their powers and weapons. And just before the trio could do anything, two Ultimate Warriors charged and rammed them hard.

Sushi Tsunami summoned her whip-like in water forms. Blazefist fired his Fire Punches in blasting her whips but they continued regenerating, each time she gets the hits for couple of times. And just before he could unleashed his power attacks, she jumped and kicked him by his face. She then grabbed him by his torso before swung and slammed him to the ground and walls for few times. She swung him around for five times before thrown straight at the gunship hard.

Terrorcreep and Ripper charged at each other. For few rounds, they both swung Twin Bat Axes and Twin Knives at each other fiercely and swiftly while dodging and avoiding the attacks as well. As they both had a clash for the moment, Vampire Mutant fired his Bat Screech but the Ultimate Warrior dodged down and swiftly swipe a kick on the former's leg to the ground before stabbed on left thigh. Terrorcreep yelped in pain. Ripper then stomped his right feet on the Vampire Mutant's chest hard for few times, causing him screaming in pain.

Icy jumped and was about to fire her Ice Beam at Ripper, but instead he charged and kicked her up. He quickly thrown Terrorcreep up high. Sushi Tsunami grabbed and swung them both at the struggled Blazefist to the ground by her Water Whip. Nezha approached Blazefist's defeated team as he took the drive away from Icy.

"Continue their punishment," Nezha said darkly and firmly, "And please, make sure they're alive this time. I want to interrogate them personally."

Ripper and Sushi Tsunami smirked in amusement, "Yes, sir..."

And just before Blazefist's team could do anything, Ripper and Sushi Tsunami attacked them. He kicked and stomped his feet on them while she whipped them very hard. Nezha and Death Tactic turned to their back and headed towards the lift.

"Our plan is safe for now," Death Tactic said calmly, "Now we can proceed it without interference."

Nezha nodded, "Yes, my old friend. But we need Black Alpha. We have scoured across the globe, searching for clues and answers from the ancient relics or hieroglyphs, and even museum. Yet we found nothing so far. Nothing that leads us to him."

"It's pitiful, isn't it? We will never able to bring true harmony and peace for our kind especially with humanity and its pure corruption to deal with."

"Indeed. What alternative ways do you think we can find him?"

"Not much. I must have more information, arts, history and philosophy about Black Alpha. It's the only way I can learn more about him and his location. Unless these seven girls can lead us to him, it'll take a long time to accomplish the mission."

"Hmm... Maybe there is," Nezha said thoughtfully. Death Tactic looked surprise yet amused. He continued, "Once again, Death Tactic, your brilliant schemes and ideas never ceased to amaze me. The Rainbooms including Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer will help us."

Death Tactic smirked in amusement, "I see what you mean. But who will go and assure that the progress went smoothly, without arousing suspicious? Certainly not our boys, they can be very rough and easily tempered"

"Maybe you should be involved with it." Nezha said calmly. Death Tactic looked at him in surprise. He continued, "You're the most calmest and patient warrior I ever had in my army. And surely, nothing can rouse their suspicious on you. Dr. Ciel and ZeekCrimson will proceed in testing our robots until it's our time."

"I see your point now, sir," Death Tactic said in amusement and understanding, "Do not worry, I will take care of it. And I know the person, who will help me accomplish this."

Nezha smirked proudly, "With all the knights gathered together, we will destroy those who gets in our way. The mutants will be freed and rule this planet. The humanity will know our pain and suffering. Nothing can stand in our ways..."

Death Tactic smirked in pleasant as well as he and his master entered the lift. Ripper and Sushi Tsunami continued attacking and punishing Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Icy relentlessly.

* * *

 _The Pit, Midnight, Three Days Ago..._

At General Joe's office, Roadblock and Duke were discussing with both Joe and Hawk about his next mission. It shocked and surprised him a lot.

"Really? Are you sure?" Roadblock asked in concern and worry. Joe and Hawk nodded firmly and calmly. He cleared his throat, "With all due respect, sir, we have more bigger things to worry about than just taking some days off."

Duke nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I doubt the enemies will take day off from the troubles they have caused from past few months."

Hawk sighed, "It's understandable, sergeants. But after what you and your team have done since 2009, you deserved it."

Joe nodded in agreement, "We'll take of it. Breaker will keep on track of finding both Cobra and Black Alpha. We'll make sure that neither of our enemies gonna get that last knight, if it means giving them of what we've got. We ain't going down without the fight."

"I see." Duke said in disappointment. He sighed, "But I'm still against it, sir. No disrespect."

Roadblock nodded, "Yeah. We have to be ready for anything and especially our archenemies."

"It's understandable, soldiers. You want to serve your country. But this is a direct order," Joe said calmly and firmly, "You and your team need a good vacation. If anything goes south, we'll call for backups. Rest assure, Marvin and Hauser. Nothing's gonna get out of our sights."

Hawk nodded, "You heard him."

Duke and Roadblock sighed in defeat as he saluted firmly, "Sir, yes, sir."

"At ease. Go and enjoy your vacation," Joe ordered, "We'll take care of the situation."

Duke and Roadblock turned and left the office. They both looked at each other while climbing down the stairs.

Duke sighed, "I'm still against the idea."

"You'd tell me. I'm actually pissed by Cobra Commander," Roadblock snarled, "What's the order, Duke?"

"We just do what General said - enjoy our vacay. And if it happened, be ready for it."

"Got it..."

* * *

 _KSI Headquarter, Midnight, One Day Ago..._

In his quarter, the Leader of Autobots was typing on his holographic computers as he was researching and locating one of his enemies - Cybertronian Creator. Ever since Alpha Trio and Sentinel Prime told him about the Creator's current location at Earth, he became determined yet obsessed and focused in finding and defeating him for good. And he has some helps to achieve his objective.

"Are you certain that you can't find his location, Sqweeks?" Optimus Prime asked through holographic screen, "The information that Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trio has is within the drive."

A small sized blue Autobot with lens-like glasses sighed in concern, "I'm sorry, Prime. I'm afraid that I don't. The Creator is known to be manipulative and cunning Cybertronian. And I sincerely doubt they would let us find and visit them."

"True. Is there anything you need to boost our search on our targets?"

"Unless you have a ship's navigation system that connects to Creators, nothing else can work."

Optimus Prime hummed thoughtfully, "There is one - Lockdown's Ship. But it's been taken by Galvatron and his Decepticons after the Battle at Phoenix Fortress."

"Well, you've gonna get that ship back if you want to complete your mission. It's the only way," Sqweeks said in concern, "But I'm concern with one thing - why didn't you tell the others about it? After all, they're your teammates and family."

Optimus Prime sighed in shame, "True. But I rather want them stay out from my fight and enjoy their vacation. They deserved it after a long war with Decepticons."

"I understand, sir. But what about the Decepticons? You don't think they're up to something?"

"I do not know. But if they do, we will be ready to put an end to him and his tyranny for good. The humanity have suffered enough of chaos and destruction by our conflict. I wish their fears and concerns about us to be averted. I do not wish to see our allies turned against us as Cemetery Wind did."

"I see. I will continue my research. I'll give you the updates of anything as well as locating Black Alpha. I hoped that knight is not found and awakened by the enemies. It gives me the willies to think about that Knight of Darkness. It's scary as the Predacon."

"I understand, my friend. We won't let it happen."

"Good to hear, sir. So, enjoy your holiday, sir. You too deserve it for saving the lives."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Thank you, old friend. Take care of yourself and your ally."

Sqweeks saluted proudly, "Will do!"

As the screen turned off, Optimus Prime sighed in concern. He looked at the holographic portraits of his team and NEST Team, including Yeager Family and KSI Executives from 2007 till present. He clenched his fists tightly and firmly.

"As long as there's a spark, I will not let my family be killed by your claws..."

* * *

At Twilight Sparkle's bedroom, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were sleeping on their own beds. They were all snoring peacefully and calmly. Suddenly, the girl grunted as she moved around on her bed while muttered about herself.

"Um, Twilight?" The gentle shy voice called.

The confident voice exclaimed, "Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!"

 ** _KNOCK!_** Spike got up as he barked happily and excitedly. He got down and approached the door at once. Shock and anxious of what she heard, Twilight Sparkle gasped while immediately got up from her bed.

"Oh no no no no no! I can't believe I overslept!"

As Spike opened the door; Mane Six, Shadow Dragon, Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance Justicestrike Flash Sentry, and even Wheelie and Brains entered the room at once. All of them worn their camping sport shirts and shorts, long socks and sneakers. Nyx grabbed and cuddled her pet dog happily. Lance Justicestrike approached and helped his older sister in getting the travelling bag down from cupboard's top level.

"Me neither. That's not like you." Shadow Dragon said in concern and worry.

Twilight Sparkle answered in surprise, "I know!"

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes!" Pinkie Pie asked while imitating the alarm clock's sound. She then noticed Twilight Sparkle's pillow vibrated wildly. As she removed the pillow, she found the alarm clock vibrating. She giggled as she turned it off, "Never mind."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she approached Twilight Sparkle, "It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack."

"Do we have to?" Wheelie and Brains asked in annoyance. Sunset Shimmer gave her Minicon Friends a glare. They yelped in concern, "KIDDING! JUST KIDDING!"

Sunset Shimmer groaned in annoyance, "Of all the bots, you two are the only ones have the hard time to forgive and forget, don't you? Be thankful that you're not grounded especially the stunt you pulled on my boyfriend."

Flash Sentry huffed, "Can't say I'm that surprise. They've got funny ways from letting me see and get close to you."

Wheelie and Brains groaned, "We don't allow boys go near to Sunset Shimmer especially you!"

"Whatever," Flash Sentry said in annoyance.

Sunset Shimmer groaned, "Boys. What am I gonna do with them?"

"I'm sure the bus will wait for us." Shadow Dragon reassured Twilight Sparkle, "After all, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna are in-charge for Camp Everfree trip."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in relief. Her friends help and put all of the kits of tools, first aids and personal hygiene tools, and travelling clothes into the bag, including the prom dress.

Applejack sighed, "We're gonna be out in the woods. When's she gonna need that?"

"If we were going to the moon," Rarity insisted in annoyance, "I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling."

Nyx giggled happily, "I have to agree with Rarity about this. My sister may wear it for prom with her boyfriend."

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled happily, "That is so cute for them both!"

"Can't disagree about that. But what are the chances," Lance Justicestrike said in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Lemme just get changed."

As Twilight Sparkle took her shirt, she measured it on her size in front of mirror. And suddenly, the wings emerged from her back - shocking her. She saw a familiar figure emerged from her back. She and her friends turned to the middle and found something shocking. Someone that tehy didn't expect her to return!

"Midnight Sparkle?!"

"How is this possible?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and concern, "Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!"

Midnight Sparkle smirked, _"You and your friends can never truly defeat me!"_

Midnight Sparkle then laughed maniacally and darkly. Twilight Sparkle's bedroom slowly disintegrate and turned into darkness, along with the screaming of her friends and family including Shadow Dragon. Twilight Sparkle, feared and confused, slowly moved back.

 _"Midnight Sparkle's a part of you!"_ Midnight Sparkle said in amusement as she slowly turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle, _"I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind!"_

Midnight Sparkle disappeared and appeared from Twilight Sparkle's back, _"I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop until I have all the magic!"_

"No!" Twilight Sparkle protested in fear.

Midnight Sparkle immediately possessed Twilight Sparkle's body, causing the dark angelic wings, glowing horn and visor appeared, making her scream in pain.

 ** _"Yes. You are destined to become Agent of Chaos, child."_ ** The dark voice said firmly. Twilight Sparkle looked up and found the shadowy giant robotic knight figure glared at her. He snarled, **_"You can run. You can hide. But the fate will find its way back to you. You will never escaped it until the destiny is fulfilled."_**

The mysterious dark knight snarled, _**"But nevertheless, your suffering will end soon! All of the nightmares and the dreams you have will be destroyed, including your friends! The end of humanity draws near! Your time is up!"**_

Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock and fear as she screamed, "Nooooooooooooooo! Stttooooooopppppp!"

"Twilight?! Wake up!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise. The light appeared in front of her and blinded her eyes! The darkness disintegrated and disappeared into white blanks...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle immediately got up from her deep sleeps. She panted heavily while looked around of her surroundings - she's at the bus now. Her classmates including all of her friends were here.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting in front of her. Applejack noticed Rainbow Dash looking sad and worry as she glancing at her coach sleeping.

"What's the matter, Rainbow Dash? You seemed to be upset," Applejack asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "It's my coach and Indigo Zap. They haven't talk with me since Blazefist and others went missing. I'm worry about them. I wish I could do something to cheer them up."

"Nothing, I'm afraid. All we can do is pray that those two are okay. Your coach needs you while your rival has to stay behind since she's a Crystal Prep Student. You and her are sisters-like."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Applejack smiled as she patted Rainbow Dash's shoulder, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Just be there for your coach as she's always there for you."

Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were sitting on her back left seats.

Rarity sighed in disappointment, "Of all the vacation, why camping? Can't we like travel around the world and see some fashion? That would be interesting."

"Too bad that Principal Celestia has to disagree with it," Fluttershy said in concern, "Camping is actually more fun. I especially like to hikes the forest and sees some animals."

Rarity sighed, "I can't argue you with that since you enjoyed it. I just hope that there's some fashion activity. I want to be in it."

"You know what I hope for?" Pinkie Pie asked in amusement, "No more Icy's icky food or even her to cook them! They're stinks!"

Rarity nodded, "I couldn't agree more. She could really use some practice on her cooking."

"I don't like to be mean. But I agree. Her foods aren't nice," Fluttershy said in concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders on her front left seats as they were cheering and singing happily and cheerfully.

"I can't believe that we're going to Camp Everfree!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! This is our first time to see the nature! I can't wait for it!"

"Yeah! We're so gonna be Cutie Mark Campers!" Scootaloo exclaimed wildly.

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave each other a high five happily, "YEAH!"

Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were at the back of seats as they were working and researching on Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon Canisters.

"Anything, Tailtech?" Shorty Thinking asked firmly, "I don't have to tell you about its capabilities and function again."

Tailtech sighed in annoyance, "Shorty, calm down. I know what I'm doing. And besides, we're the only ones know about it. Maybe we should tell others about it."

"No! I don't want them to get involved with my research. These are too dangerous for them to handle."

"But still-!"

"Tailtech, please! We need to do it by ourselves! We need that cure for these things! We can't risk our friends' lives to help us especially Rarity and Asami. It's too dangerous."

"I know but-!"

Shorty Thinking interrupted, "Please, enough. I don't want to hear about it. Let's just focus on the task without interference?"

Tailtech sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Whatever. You're getting stubborn and annoying than before."

Aquastroke was sleeping, Laxtinct shivered and quivered in fear, and Saber Dragoon was eating his burritos.

"Blaze... Blaze... Indigo... Rainbow... Scootaloo... Stay with me..." Aquastroke muttered and mumbled in her sleep, "Please... Don't leave me..."

Saber Dragoon continued biting his burritos, "I can't wait! Camp Everfree - here we come!"

Laxtinct groaned in annoyance, "I hate camp especially this one! No video games! No TV! No muisc! No online! And worse - no sweets and fast foods for me to eat! I can't live without them!"

"Quit your whining! You need to lose some weights of yours! You've been sticking to electronic stuffs too long and eating too much of fast foods. Besides, it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea..."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief. She got her back touched. She turned her back and found Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Dragoking, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "You looked like you just saw a ghost. We're almost worry about you."

"Heh. I'm fine." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx nodded in concern, "Yeah. This isn't the first time you screamed for help and pleaded for mercy. I think it's serious."

"Maybe you should tell us," Lance Justicestrike suggested, "We're family."

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she gave Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike a hug, "Thanks for thinking but I'm really fine."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern while patted Dragoking's head, "I hope you're honest about it."

And just before Sunset Shimmer could ask, Pinkie Pie appeared and interrupted the talk, "We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Yeah, probably not gonna do that."

"Maybe you're not!" Pinkie Pie said in amusement while hugging her bag of marshmallow.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie," Applejack giggled in amusement. She turned to her childhood friend, "I hope you're ready for this one, Twi. It's gonna be fun. You'd remember the last camping trip we have when we're kids?"

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "How could I forget that? You've always fight and teach those bullies for messing with both of us especially wrestling some wild animals. That was crazy."

"Yeah, true. But nobody outsmart you of how to handle with camping since you read tons of books."

"Well, I would like to be resourceful and prepare for anything. You'll never know when the bad things happen."

Applejack smiled as she patted Twilight Sparkle's head, "And that's why we're the first best friends since our childhood. And I've always trusted and believed in you."

Twilight Sparkle blushed, "Thanks, AJ. You're the best."

Wheelie and Brains muttered and mumbled in annoyance as they both emerged from Sunset Shimmer's bag. Sunset Shimmer turned and smiled at her little friends.

"Morning, guys. Ready for the camping trip?" Sunset Shimmer asked. She giggled, "It'll be fun."

Wheelie scoffed, "It'll be fun if we're going to the beach."

Brains drooled happily, "Ooh... Babes... Lots of sexy babes... Wearing the bikini and swimsuits. Those are the best. You'd think the camp got those things?"

"I sure hope so," Wheelie laughed in amusement.

Sunset Shimmer groaned in annoyance as she gave a very hard punch on two Minicons' heads hard. Flash Sentry chuckled in amusement at them for troubles.

"Nice going, guys," Flash Sentry remarked in amusement.

Sunset Shimmer gave the glare at Flash Sentry, "I'm keeping an eye on you, so you won't be trying to be funny with me, mister."

Flash Sentry gulped, "Got it."

"Attention, students, we're almost there." Principal Celestia called. The students turned and looked at her. She continued, "But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip."

Vice Principal Luna nodded in agreement, "When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too."

"And above all, stick with the rules. Everything will be fine," Rexstrike said in amusement, "If you don't, you're lost in the middle of forest."

Han Zero chuckled in amusement, "Either way, just enjoy your camping trip!"

Principal Celestia smiled, "Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!"

The students cheered wildly and happily including Mane Seven and their friends. They can't wait to enjoy their camping trip at Camp Everfree. Twilight Sparkle smiled as she hoped that nothing goes around during her trip. No Midnight Sparkle. No Enemies. No Troubles. It's all she asked about...

Rexstrike chuckled as he took his bonjo out, "Okay, everybody. Who's up for the music?"

The students cheered wildly and happily. Rexstrike smirked as he began playing his bonjo. Everyone then began singing wildly and happily. The bus continued travelling to the Camp Everfree, and it was followed by Sideswipe in his new shinny and armored Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible.

* * *

 **HASBRO STUDIO**

 **AND**

 **POWER MASTER PRESENTS**

All: _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?  
Will your story be told or remain a mystery?  
Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?  
Time to make your choice, only you can be the one_

 **MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS, TRANSFORMERS & G.I. JOE UNITED**

 **THE LEGENDARY KNIGHTS OF FRIENDSHIP**

All: _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 **STARRING...**

 **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

 **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**

 **Matt Lanter as Shadow Dragon**

 **Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry**

 **Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime**

 **Chris Pratt as Duke**

 **Frank Welker: Megatron/Galvatron**

 **Robert Baker: Cobra Commander**

All: _Will you do something great with the time that you have here?  
Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear?  
And when you go back home, everybody there will see  
You were part of the Legend of Everfree!  
_

 **Ashleigh Ball as Applejack & Rainbow Dash**

 **Mark Ryan as Bumblebee**

 **James Remar as Sideswipe**

 **Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson as Roadblock**

 **Evangeline Lily as Scarlett**

 **Michael B. Jordon as Ripcord**

 **Will Friedle as Saber Dragoon**

 **Christy Carlson Romano as Aqaustroke**

 **David Faustino as Blazefist**

All: _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_

 **Andrea Libman as Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

 **John Goodman as Hound**

 **John DiMaggio as Crosshairs**

 **DJ Cotrona as Flint**

 **Adrianne Palicki as Lady Jaye**

 **Ray Parker as Snake Eyes**

 **Matthew Mercer as Terrorcreep**

 **P.J. Bryce as Laxtinct**

 **Cristina Vee as Icy**

All: _Will you find your greatest glory?  
Will you be a falling star?  
Here to learn what nature teaches  
Here to learn more who you are_

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity**

 **Skip Stellrecht as Shorty Thinking**

 **Kate Higgins as Tailtech**

 **Ken Watanabe as Drift**

 **Jet Li as Tunnel Rat**

 **Slyvester Stallone as Spirit**

 **Koyuki Kato as Jinx**

All: _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?  
Will your story be told or remain a mystery?  
And when you go back home, everybody there will see  
You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_

 **Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

 **Jesse McCartney as Lance Justicestrike**

 **Kira Tozer as Nyx**

 **Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom**

 **Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle**

 **Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo**

 **Jennifer Hale as Flare Tiger**

 **Tom Kenny as Wheelie**

 **Reno Wilson as Brains**

All: _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa  
As you join in the Legend of Everfree!  
Hey!_

 **Sean Schemmel as Nezha Vengito**

 **Kevin Conroy as Black Alpha**

 **Lars Mikkelsen as Death Tactic**

 **Andy Serkis as Cybertronian Creator**

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Camp

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Camp**

The school bus and Sideswipe arrived at the beautiful nature forest and lake, where the camp office, campsite and dock were set. An area called 'Camp Everfree'.

Most of the staffs and students emerged out from the school bus, though Saber Dragoon and Aquastroke struggled in getting the fearfully screaming Laxtinct out from the seats.

"Lax, will you stop holding the chair for Pete's sake?!" Aquastroke exclaimed in annoyance.

Saber Dragoon nodded and groaned in annoyance, "Yeah! Come on! We don't wanna miss it!"

"I said 'no'! I am not gonna camp here! I wanna go home!" Laxtinct screamed in anger and fear as he held the seat tightly, "Why did you ask me?!"

Saber Dragoon groaned, "Because you agree to come with us. Besides, you want to swim."

"Swimming Pool! Not the lake! That's different! The lake is so dirty and disgusting! I hate it especially bugs, poison ivy, crazy squirrels, monkeys and everything I hate about camp!"

"Laxtinct, that camp you went is a quarantine zone because of manager's poor management and responsibility! So, stop complaining and come out now!"

"I SAID NO!"

Aquastroke groaned in annoyance as she cracked her fists gently, "I hate doing this, but you ask for it."

Laxtinct gasped in shock, "Oh no! Don't you dare-!"

 _ **POW!**_ Laxtinct groaned and moaned painfully as he gone into unconsciousness. Saber Dragoon looked surprise before glared at Aquastroke in annoyance. She shrugged innocently as she has no choice. He sighed in defeat yet agreement about her way. Laxtinct really need to stop complaining about going to camp.

Aquastroke and Saber Dragoon dragged unconscious Laxtinct out of school bus. The Canterlot High School students awed in amazement and surprise as they were watching the landscape and area. They all chatted and commented happily about how beautiful and great Camp Everfree.

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy asked happily, "I can't wait until we have our first nature walk."

Spike smiled, "I definitely wanna go on one of those."

"You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too?"

"Yeah! Specifically squirrels! More specifically, so I can chase 'em!" Spike barked happily before panted a bit. He turned and glanced at Dragoking slithered down from the bus's ramp. He scoffed, "What about you, Dragoking? What are you gonna do?"

Dragoking groaned, "Sleep. Eat. Follow my master. And no activity."

"Yeah. I figure you would think of that. After all, you're scared of me because dogs are the best."

"So annoying..."

"Says to a big fat lazy snake."

"Really annoying, Spike..."

"Oh yeah? Aren't you proud that we are the first and the only animals can talk? It's the best! You have no idea of how much I really want to talk with Twilight Sparkle and Nyx since they and I are very close!"

Dragoking groaned while rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Don't you ever shut up for once?"

"Sheesh. It's just a talk only. You're really stubborn, Dragoking," Spike said in annoyance. He turned and noticed Fluttershy's sad looks. He hummed in concern, "What's wrong, Fluttershy? You seemed to be upset."

Fluttershy sighed as she looked up at the sky, "If only Terrorcreep is here..."

During bringing down their equipment and bags down, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech overheard of what happen. Fluttershy really loved him so much since she was adopted, raised, mentored and loved by him as a family and boyfriend. They both looked at each other for the moment as they sighed in shame and concern. They approached her at once.

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry." Shorty Thinking said in concern and shame as he patted on her back gently, "But I promise you that we will find him and our missing friends."

Aquastroke sighed, "I hope so. I just hope he, Blazefist and Icy are alright."

"They'll be fine, coach," Rainbow Dash said confidently while nudged on her shoulder with her punch, "After all, they've been through lots of tough situation. They can handle it."

"Maybe," Aquastroke said in concern. She raised her left eyebrow in amusement before she patted Rainbow Dash's hair, "But you're right. They'll be fine. Thanks, kiddo."

Rainbow Dash giggled in amusement, "No problem, coach. I've got your back, coach."

"And so do I," Scootaloo exclaimed as she hugged Rainbow Dash, "I'm always have your back, Dash!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit as she gave a noogie on Scootaloo, "I know, Scoots, I know. That's what sister are for."

"What are family for," Aquastroke said calmly as she held Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo shoulders, "As long we all have each other's back."

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo smiled, "You said it."

Applejack sighed in relief as she took her bag out of school bus's luggage compartment, "I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food..."

"Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?" Tailtech asked in concern.

Applejack smiled and shrugged, "Yup! Still gonna forage though."

"Hey, AJ. You'd think you can teach me about being a good camper," Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

Applejack smiled as she held Apple Bloom close to her, "Not a problem. I'm always here for you, Apple Bloom."

Sideswipe helped Rarity in getting and taking tons of luggage bags out from bus's luggage compartment. He placed them near to her.

"That's the last of it." Sideswipe said calmly, "You really need to pack them in light like Sunset Shimmer and others. I'm sure of what you brought here aren't really important."

"I'm gonna ignore your comments. But I thank you for your assistance, Sideswipe," Rarity sighed in relief, "I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my taste."

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "And what better way to get some R&R is to get to see the beauty of nature and get to be a camper."

Rarity smiled as she patted Sweetie Belle's hair gently, "I guess you got the point, Sweetie Belle. Let's just hope we can relax for once and a while from the adventure and fighting we've been through. It's tiresome."

"I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, an evil rulerand three group of bad guys to our Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I Joe who wants our magic for their doomsday machine, and two demon friends!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in concern in recounting the battles she and her friends fought. She then noticed Sunset Shimmer's calm looks and Twilight Sparkle's shame looks. She gulped, "Uh, heh heh, no offense."

Emerged from the bag, Wheelie groaned, "Thanks a lot, Pinkie Pie!" Wheelie turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle, "She's the demon! Blame her!"

Brains nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she's the one who's trying to kill us! She must go to jail now!"

"Seriously? Again with this?" Sideswipe asked in annoyance, "You really need to stop it."

Pinkie Pie groaned in concern, "That's kinda mean to Twilight, you know? She didn't mean to do bad things."

"Don't worry about me, Pinkie. These guys are overprotective of me. But they really need to be sensitive to someone else," Sunset Shimmer groaned in annoyance as she gave a hard punches on Wheelie and Brains. She turned and patted Twilight Sparkle's back gently, "You'll get used to it."

Nyx hugged Twilight Sparkle, "If you ever need comfort, I'm always here for you, sis. After all, what sisters are for?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit as she hugged Nyx back, "Thanks, Nyx. I owe you one. You're the best sister I could count on."

"Well, either way, Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet." Applejack said in concern. She sighed in relief, "Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff."

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "And not to mention, no bad guys to come and get us for their Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon manufacturing. Haven't heard of them lately."

"That's something we agree on," Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

Tailtech nodded in agreement, "It's for the best."

Flash Sentry and Shadow Dragon approached to both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. The boys were carrying and passing the bags to the girls.

"I believe these are your bags, miladies," Flash Sentry said gently and calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We don't want you to forget about yours so easily."

Sunset Shimmer smiled in taking the bag from her boyfriend, "Thanks, Flash. I owe you one."

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle smile a bit as she took her bag from Shadow Dragon, "You two are such good gentlemen. We're lucky to have one like you."

"Not a problem," Shadow Dragon smiled before giving a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. He turned and looked at the camp, "I think this is gonna be the best camp ever."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Yeah. I can't wait to try this place!"

"Just so you know, Twilight, whatever happens to you or any of our friends and family, I won't let bad things happen to them especially to you. That's a promise."

"Shadow Dragon..."

"I've lost Iris Crystal." Shadow Dragon said in concern as he hugged Twilight Sparkle passionately, "And I almost lost you once to dark magic. I won't lose you again."

Twilight Sparkle was surprised yet relief as she hugged him back, "I know. Thank you, Dragon Hope. You're really a good boyfriend a girl could ask for..."

"So..." Flash Sentry looked at Sunset Shimmer. He smiled, "you gonna do next after some setting up at our tents?"

Sunset Shimmer smirked as she kissed Flash Sentry's cheek, "Maybe some swimming. You're good at it, right? I really need a partner to be there for me."

Flash Sentry blushed in amusement while scratching his head gently, "Yes, I am."

"Love's in the air. I like it. Eeyup." The familiar voice spoke, causing two couples and their friends surprise. They turned to their back and found Flare Tiger in her camping sports attire approaching them. She smiled, "Glad the gang are here. It would have been bore without you all."

"Flare Tiger, I was wondering where you've been," Shadow Dragon said in amusement, "Been busy in camp's preparation?"

Flare Tiger giggled, "That's my game, cous. You know me too well. And you're gonna like this. I've got some people for you to meet again."

 ** _HONK!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned to their left as they found a group of familiar people and new version of vehicles arrived at the area. As Yeager Family, G.I. Joe, Sam and Mikaela emerged from vehicles, the transports transformed into familiar robots.

The students gasped in surprise as they all cheered wildly and happily. They all pleading and begging their favorite heroes for autograph and pictures, making both Autobots and G.I. Joe sighed in doing the favor for them.

"Hey, man!" Shane whispered to Cade Yeager in annoyance, "I thought we're gonna go to beach! You lie to me! Again!"

Cade groaned in annoyance, "I'd say going to our special place, not beach! Get it right, Leprechaun! This place is important to me and Tessa's mom. So, respect it!"

Shane scoffed, "Respect to my boots, old man!"

"Hey, easy," Sam said calmly while coming in-between Cade and Shane, "We're here to enjoy our vacay and get to know each other, so we can establish our friendship. After all, we're the only humans befriend with the Autobots, remember?"

"Stay out of it!" Shane and Cade exclaimed in annoyance.

Sam yelped in concern, "Okay, maybe not..."

Tessa sighed, "Boys..."

Mikaela giggled in amusement, "Don't worry, they'll get over it. Just let's enjoy our vacation."

Nyx gasped, "They're here! Optimus Prime is here!"

"And the Autobots and G.I. Joe are here too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily.

Lance Justicestrike smiled, "It looks like the gang is back!"

Autobots and G.I. Joe approached Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Both sides greeted to each other happily and calmly.

Scarlett smiled, "I didn't know you all would be here."

"Never thought we would come on the same place," Duke said in surprise, "But it is surprise and coincidence to have some company."

Optimus Prime smiled, "It is an honor to see you all again."

"It sure is," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "You all are on vacation as well?"

Hound chuckled while smoking, "Got that right. And this time, it's gonna be a great vacation! No Decepticons, No Cobra and no nonsense protests about us!"

"I'm with you for that one, tough guy," Roadblock said calmly.

Drift sighed, "Indeed. A perfect refreshment."

"Yeah. A perfect vacation for all of us only," Crosshairs said calmly and proudly, "No worries, no duty to deal with about."

Sideswipe smirked, "Hey, Bee? Any channel you wanna rock on?"

Bumblebee radioed and sang wildly, "What time is it?! Summer's Time!"

Flint chuckled in amusement, "Yes, it is, Bumblebee. And we're gonna enjoy it!"

Lady Jaye smiled, "Yeah. Nothing is going to ruin our long week of vacation. Is everyone with me about this?"

Snake Eyes nodded in agreement, making everyone chatted and commented in agreement about taking a good vacation from magic and fighting with bad guys for good.

"Sounds like we're on same page," Sunset Shimmer said calmly.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Yes, Sunset. Let's not worry too much of everything especially our enemies and magic now. Just relax and enjoy our vacation."

Flash Sentry smirked, "You bet on it, Shadow Dragon."

Thinking of what her friends have said, Twilight Sparkle smiled in relief and happy, "Yeah. You're right about one thing, guys. Just relax and forget about the problem..."

 ** _"Hey, everyone!"_** The girl's voice exclaimed through a P.A. speaker across the campsite, _**"If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"**_

"It looks it's about to start," Twilight Sparkle said in surprise, "I guess we should get on it now."

Everyone chatted in agreement as they and the students headed to the courtyard for getting some greetings and information from camp consultants. Their camping trip will begin soon...

* * *

As the sun was glaring and shinning brightly, a familiar large ship and a few of warships were flying across the forest-like. Within Lockdown's Knight Ship, Galvatron was sitting on his cockpit as he was watching the holographic video clips from his past. He groaned in annoyance and concern as he hated being defeated and losing to his enemies. And at the same time, he was drinking a canister of Rainbow Energon.

The cockpit's door opened. Cyclonus, Scourge and Onslaught entered the area. They all noticed what Galvatron was doing. It surprised and shocked them a lot.

"Lord Galvatron! What are you doing?!" Onslaught exclaimed in concern as he rushed and took the canister away from him. Galvatron growled in anger as he turned and glared at him. He gulped, "My Lord... Are you alright?"

Instead of retaliating at Onslaught, Galvatron sighed calmly, "I'm fine... I'm perfectly fine. I have never felt better than before."

"Lord Galvatron, I'm still against the idea of this," Cyclonus said in concern, "It's... It's not good for you. You're sick!"

Scourge nodded in agreement, "I'm with Cyclonus. I beg you to stop now!"

"Quiet..." Galvatron snarled a bit as he grabbed another canister of Dark Rainbow Energon, "Who knew drinking these two artificial Energon could make you so powerful and deadly?" He sighed calmly, "I can feel it energy flows through me..."

"Are you certain?" Cyclonus asked in concern.

Scourge nodded in concern, "Perhaps Shockwave and Soundwave could assist us and make you better now before you'll get terrible disease in your system! You're not well."

"No. I am fine." Galvatron said calmly. He sighed as he laid on his chair, "Tell them both - to continue their search and locate Optimus Prime and his allies. We must discuss and negotiate due to The Legendary Cybertronian Knights. The prophecy is coming soon..."

"That's why we're here to ask, my lord. Is it wise to trust Optimus Prime and the Autobots? And even trade the information to them?" Onslaught asked in concern, "I understand the Cobra because they're the only allies we can trust. But our enemies, are you certain?"

Cyclonus nodded, "We too feared of them. But should we not consider leave this world for a better one? The Earth serves us no purpose anymore."

"I agree. Let these humans die in hell for their greed and lust for power," Scourge exclaimed in agreement.

"Perhaps. But this world still serve us some purpose," Galvatron said calmly, "I know. Deep down of ancient history, there are some artifacts and weapons behind for us to find and use. Two worlds will be mine soon..." He growled a bit, "Leave me..."

Scourge, Cyclonus and Onslaught nodded in agreement as they turned and left the cockpit at once. Three of them have their own discussion.

"He's been like this since that day." Onslaught said in concern.

Cyclonus hissed in fear, "Indeed. Ever since we have taken the supplies of Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon with us, he's been acting strangely and differently. His Transformanium is becoming unstable and strange..."

"I fear our leader may not able to live much longer." Scourge said in concern, "But what I'm concern the most is negotiating with Autobots. And give them the information. I'm against it."

"Either way, we must defend our lord and master." The calm and firm voice spoke. Three commanders of Decepticons looked up and found Soundwave Cybertronian Mode arrived to the scene. He continued, "Our lord is right. First, we must deal with threats by joining our nemeses together. Then, we can return to our conquest as Lord Galvatron wanted. Lord of Decepticons must live..."

"Yes, I agreed!" The firm snarling voice exclaimed. Four Decepticons turned to their right and found a black humanoid policeman-like entered the scene. He clenched his fists tightly, "Without him, we will be lost without any leaders. I, Barricade will not let that happen like last time!"

Onslaught hummed, "They're right. Despite of what happen and our constant defeats by our enemies, we must deal with the current threats first. We must work together with Autobots for now."

"By giving up our pride, I hope it's worth it," Scourge snarled in concern, "This is for our lord and Decepticons!"

Cyclonus nodded in agreement, "Yes. It's the only way for our survival and plans of conquest on Earth."

Decepticons cheered wildly and proudly as they all willingly to do anything to help and protect their master. Within the cockpit, Galvatron continued watching the holographic video clips while drinking Rainbow Energon slowly. He growled like a wild animal as he was glaring at Optimus Prime and his allies especially G.I. Joe, Rainbooms and Dragon Strike Force.

"As much as I hate you and your allies so much, Prime; but you all are worthy opponent I ever face especially you. You've become more like me and a true animal indeed." Galvatron said calmly as his face slowly shifted and changed into a predator's mask-like. He growled, "We will meet soon, Prime..."

* * *

Behind the Decepticons' Flagship and warships, Cobra Command Flagship and its warships followed them behind. Within Flagship's commander cockpit, Cobra Commander was watching the event and even the video clips screens from his past. He smirked beneath his mask.

"Despite the overwhelming numbers, numerous strategies and outrageous powerful weapons we have, the Joes have overcome the obstacles," Cobra Commander said in surprise, "I salute to them and their determination. And I have to agree with Galvatron about this decision. It's for the best."

"Are you certain it's wise, Commander?" Destro asked as he approached his commanding officer, "Even if we did find them, I doubt they will give us the chance of negotiation. They would rather kill us than talking."

Baroness nodded in agreement, "Perhaps we should consider our escape plan before the prophecy could fulfill. I do not wish to face the wrath of Thirteen Cybertronian Knights."

"No. We will stay on course," Cobra Commander said calmly and firmly, making his officers looked shock and surprise. He continued, "I doubt G.I Joe will kill me without letting them know of our information to trade. And my sister will not let me be harmed."

Dr. Mindbender hummed as he smiled, "Using the family relationship against both Duke and Scarlett, they have no choice but to heed your proposal and information. Twisted and interesting, Commander."

Cobra Commander nodded, "Yes. If we were to survive the prophecy, we must work together until that is over. So, no matter what happen, no one is allow to attack Joes including my sister until our alliance is complete, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Cobra Commanding Officers exclaimed.

Cobra Commander sighed calmly, "If things goes well, then we'll go back to the way it was especially our plans to conquer and recreate the new world under our images..."

* * *

At the Camp Everfree's Courtyard, Canterlot High School students and staffs including Autobots and G.I. Joe were gathered as they were all waiting for the camp consultants. Pinkish girl in her late 30's worn the yellow blouse, short jean, brown shoes and a flower crown entered the shelter, along with a tall tanned man in his 25 with greenish hair worn a cap, red T-Shirt, green shorts and brown shoes and a blue skinned man with gentle black hair in his ranger uniform. The introduction for Camp Everfree is about to begin...

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide" Gloriosa Daisy introduced herself via her microphone, she turned to both of men, "And this is my brother, Timber Spruce! And that blue guy is my camp consultant and manager - Mr. T himself."

Mr. T smiled and bowed in respect as he took a microphone, "It is an honor to have you all here, campers. We hope you enjoy this place as much as you can. And above all, please follow the rules for your safety. We don't want to have accidents."

"Yeah, yeah! We get the point, Mr T. Just relax," Timber Spruce exclaimed in amusement as he took a mike, "Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things."

Gloriosa Daisy shook her head in amusement, "We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here!"

Surprised by Gloriosa Daisy's announcement, everyone chatted happily about what activities

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off limits." Timber Spruce added in concern.

Mr. T smiled as he added, "Like I said, follow the rules."

Gloriosa Daisy sighed, "Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?"

"How about some sexy ladies?!" Wheelie exclaimed happily as he emerged from the bag.

Brains chuckled in amusement as he joined in, "Yeah, worth our activities!"

The girls yelped in concern while blushed in red. The boys whistled in concern as they looked away from the girls. Rainbooms, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Autobots and G.I. Joe sighed in annoyance. Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce and Mr. T were in shock and concern of what the Minicons have said.

"Stupid Minicons," Arcee said in annoyance, "What were they thinking?"

"I don't think I want to know that," Smokescreen said in concern.

Prowl nodded, "I second for that."

"Me three," Breakaway nodded in agreement.

"Seriously? This again?" Crosshairs asked in annoyance.

Bumblebee sighed, "Some bots never change..."

Mikaela sighed in annoyance, "Not again..."

"Honestly, they really need to stop this," Sam said in concern.

"Will you both shut up?!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed as she gave a hard punches on Wheelie and Brains' heads. She chuckled uneasily as she turned to Gloriosa Daisy, "Sorry! Don't mind these two! They just have some silly ideas without consulting with me again..."

Gloriosa Daisy giggled uneasily, "It's understandable. Any suggestion that doesn't involve with exotic ideas?"

Rainbow Dash gasped, "Oh! Oh! Rock climbing! Archery! Tetherball!"

"Oh! Now, that's the better idea!" Gloriosa Daisy exclaimed in relief.

"Arts and crafts!" Bulk Biceps added, causing both Laxtinct and Flash Sentry looked at him. He squeaked meekly, "My mom... needs new pot holders."

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "Cookie decorating!"

"Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy asked.

"Martial Arts," Shadow Dragon called. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He sighed, "It's a good meditation, exercise and finding an inspiration for skills."

Flash Sentry smiled, "Sounds good to me, senpai!"

"Right..." Timer Spruce said uneasily, "Though I'd never thought of it in the first place. Asian People really got cool skills in martial arts. I sure like to learn one..."

"This is amazing and perfect!" Gloriosa Daisy said in amazement and relief, "Keep it up! Anymore?"

"Video Games! Television! Comic Books! Nachos! Fast foods! Sweets!" Laxtinct exclaimed in fear, "I beg you! Give me those items now! I hate camp!"

Once again, everyone have a shock and concern expression again. And this time, they're very annoyed by Laxtinct's attitude and demands.

"Laxtinct..." Aquastroke said in annoyance, "Why this again?"

Saber Dragoon shook his head, "You really need stop complaining."

Laxtinct groaned, "I HATE CAMP!"

"Wow? What's with that guy?" Tunnel Rat asked in concern.

Spirit sighed, "I sense disturbance in him. He has great despise on camping trip since his second grade. And he hasn't overcome his traumatic experience. I feel pity for him..."

Ripcord groaned, "Just what we need - a party popper..."

Mr. T sighed, "We're gonna pretend that we didn't hear what you have just say."

"Hate camp? What's with him?!" Gloriosa Daisy asked in annoyance. She sighed calmly, "Anyone else with good ideas?"

"Ooh! Me!" Rarity called happily. Everyone turned and looked at her, "Oh, uh, a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!"

Gloriosa Daisy sighed in relief, "A camp tradition! A better suggestion! Thank you!"

"We have literally never done that." Timber Spruce said in concern.

Mr. T smiled as he patted Timber Spruce's shoulder, "First time for everything, my dear boy. After all, this is your sister - enthusiastic and adventurous."

"Right, you do make a point."

Timber Spruce turned and noticed Twilight Sparkle chatted in amusement with her best friends about what activities they can do. He gasped before he wowed and awed in amazement.

Felt someone looking at her, Twilight Sparkle turned to the shelter as she noticed his glance on her. Looking at his appearance and gentle handsome looks, she blushed in red. She quickly looked away and hid her blush. Her friends noticed it as they laughed and giggled in amusement. Her action hasn't gone unnoticed by her current boyfriend - Shadow Dragon. He didn't like it.

"Hey, who's that girl?"

Mr. T turned and looked at Timber Spruce's glance. He smiled in amusement, "Hmm... Interesting. You have attraction on her, don't you?"

"What?! No! That's crazy! I just-" Timber Spruce said in concern before cleared his throat, "I just want to know about her. That's all! She's kinda cute and beautiful for a student."

Mr T chuckled a bit, "Very well. Her name is Twilight Sparkle - the beautiful yet gifted and intelligent girl among Canterlot High School. And if I were you, watch out for that Dragon Boy. I heard he's very protective of her and deeply in love with her."

Alerted by Mr. T's warning, Timber Spruce gulped in concern and fear. As he saw Shadow Dragon moved closely to Twilight Sparkle, they both chatted calmly about martial arts which she's agree to learn. And at the same time, he gave a firm and angry glare at Timber Spruce.

Timber Spruce yelped in concern as he immediately looked away before he gets himself into trouble. Mr. T laughed in amusement while shaking his head.

"I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here," Gloriosa Daisy said as she was writing down on her notes, "so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask."

"What about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition." Principal Celestia asked.

Gloriosa Daisy gasped, "The camp gift! Of course!"

"Really?" Timber Spruce asked in annoyance yet softly.

"Yes, really."

"Well, I just thought..."

"Then you thought wrong!"

Mr T sighed as he came in-between the siblings, "Now you two, there is no reason to fight over a little suggestion. After all, I agree with Ms. Daisy. It's very interesting tradition. And we should respect it."

Gloriosa Daisy smiled while Timber Spruce sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

Sunset Shimmer hummed, "Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?"

"Not really," Brains shrugged.

Wheelie nodded, "I've seen the worse tension than these two. At least, they both not stupid as Mudflap and Skids. They're the dumbest twins in our team. Glad that I don't have to see them again."

Sunset Shimmer hummed, "If you say so..."

Gloriosa Daisy cleared her throat as she explained, "Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!" She snarled and glared at Timber Spruce softly, "Which is why it's so important."

Mr. T chuckled in amusement, "For example of traditional camp gift - this gazebo, the totem pole and the sundial. All of them done by the campers."

Principal Celestia smiled, "The sundial was our year's gift!"

Vice Principal Luna coughed a bit as she glared at her older sister, "Even though 'some people' thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night."

"Come on, Luna. Ancient times also use sundial, even if it's night time," Han Zero said in amusement. He then kissed her by her cheeks, "So, chill up. You know I'm right."

Vice Principal Luna sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Either way, I'm sure the students will figure that part out soon," Captain Rexstrike said calmly, "They'll give the best camp gift ever."

"I guess the old man's got the point," Gloriosa Daisy smiled, "You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So, good luck in getting the best inspiration for camp gift!"

Heard of Gloriosa Daisy's encouragement, everyone cheered wildly and happily that they'll make the best camp gifts ever.

"Speaking of leaving things behind," Timber Spruce smiled, "now's the time when we give out tent assignments. So you can leave your heavy bags behind."

Gloriosa Daisy sighed in amusement while shook her head, "Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber and Mr. T. Guys, you're with me."

Mr. T smiled, "The instruction is simple - pick and matched the colors with each other. If you found your partner, then you're a team. Begin now..."

Gloriosa Daisy approached the boys while Mr. T and Timber Spruce moved towards the girls. The camp consultants held the bags for the campers randomly picking the colored card of tent. Aquastroke was excluded since she's a staff member and coach to the school.

After they have taken their own cards from consultants, the campers find their own partners to work and sleep together. Pinkie Pie and Rarity are in Emerald Tent. Applejack and Rainbow Dash for Aquamarine Tent. Fluttershy and Flare Tiger are together in Amethyst Tent. Cutie Mark Crusaders are together at Sunflower Tent. Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct are in Peridot Tent. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech worked as the team for Fire Opal Tent. Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike partnered up in Ruby Tent. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Nyx are together in Sapphire Tent. The campers have found their own partners already.

Twilight Sparkle hummed as she looked at her card, "Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow..."

"Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word, sapphirus." Timber Spruce said in amusement as he approached Twilight Sparkle. She smiled in amusement while looking at him. He whispered, "That means 'blue'."

"I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?"

"No." Timber Spruce answered as he took a card from Twilight Sparkle, making them both blushed. He smiled, "But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?"

"No. Why's that?"

"Because you're in it."

Twilight Sparkle gave the annoyance looks, "Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers."

"Not true." Timber Spruce answered in amusement as he found Shadow Dragon chatting with both Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike, "Watch this. I hope your boyfriend likes my remarks."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern, but Timber Spruce headed off at once. She gulped in concern, "Oh boy..."

As Timber Spruce approached Shadow Dragon, he snickered as he asked, "You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one!"

Shadow Dragon scoffed in annoyance as he turned and glared at Timber Spruce, "So? What's the big deal about it? I've been to worse situation than a stupid tent, buddy."

"Wow! Easy there, I'm just jokin', buddy. Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire, but with chromium."

"I know, genius. Ruby and Sapphire are related and connected to each other. Think I'm that stupid or something?"

"I... I didn't say that. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to make you upset or something. Take it easy, S.D."

"I don't like jokes. They annoyed and irritated me since my birthday. And do you know what happen to the last guy whose tried to joke on me?"

"Uh... No?"

"He was sent to hospital for his face surgery. You don't want that, now do you?"

Timber Spruce gulped, "Of course not. Got your message."

"Good to know," Shadow Dragon said firmly. As he was about to head off, he stopped and glared at Timber Spruce, "And by the way, my friends can call me that. And stay away from my girl. Clear?"

"Crystal!" Timber Spruce nodded in understanding. Shadow Dragon headed off. He sighed as he turned to both Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike, "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, when it comes to a joke," Flash Sentry said in concern, "Believe me, he hates them a lot. Just be cool with him and don't piss him with jokes."

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah. One important advice: stay away from Twilight Sparkle. He gets jealous easily when any boys gets too close to her."

Timber Spruce scoffed but nodded in understanding, "Got it."

Shadow Dragon approached Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike caught up with them. They all looked concern and annoyed yet amused by his action.

"What?!" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "You really need to relax and enjoy the jokes. And besides, he and I are just chatting, nothing more. It means we're just friends, okay? So, don't worry too much."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Yeah, right. But I'm watching him. I don't trust that guy."

"Honestly..." Twilight Sparkle said in annoyance, "You're worse as my big brother, you know that?"

Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragon Strike Force, Autobots, G.I. Joe, Yeager Family, Sam and Mikaela chuckled and laughed in amusement at Twilight Sparkle's remark. It also annoyed Shadow Dragon. His protective and attitude does remind everyone of Shining Armor.

 ** _WHISTLE!_** Everyone turned and looked at Gloriosa Daisy, who moved to the center. She has another announcement to make.

"Okay, everyone, go get settled in." Gloriosa Daisy said calmly, "We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules! Lemme know if you need anything!"

"I need somethin'." The strange firm with thick accent called.

Gloriosa Daisy gasped in worry while everyone looked in concern and surprise. They turned to the entrance where an older man with brown combed gentle hair dressed in blue business suit entered the scene.

"Filthy Rich! So nice to see you." Gloriosa Daisy exclaimed in relief as she stopped Filthy Rich from moving towards the students. She groaned as she whispered angrily, "What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started!"

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so..." Filthy Rich chuckled a bit, "hmm... relaxin'."

Saber Dragoon overheard of it as he raised his eyebrow in suspicion and concern. He has the feeling that there's something suspicious at Camp Everfree.

Gloriosa Daisy groaned in anger as she wanted to scream but Mr. T approached and intervened the argument between her and Filthy Rich.

"Mr. Filthy Rich, this would be very rude and inappropriate of you to come and interfere our camping schedule," Mr. T said calmly. He cleared his throat, "So, I suggest that you should leave and scheduled a meeting for us to discuss our important business. Rest assure, you will get what you need."

Filthy Rich hummed calmly while Gloriosa Daisy glared at him firmly and angrily. Mr. T remained firm and calm while looking at them both.

Filthy Rich sighed in defeat, "Fine. Remember our deal, Mr. T?"

"I certainly do, Mr. Rich. Now do you mind?" Filthy Rich asked calmly, "We have our camping schedule to attend."

Filthy Rich nodded firmly as he turned and exited the Camp Everfree at once. He approached his limo as he left the camp. Everyone chatted and discussed with each other about what and why was Filthy Rich here. This makes Gloriosa Daisy scared and concern.

"Don't worry too much of it, everyone. Mr. Rich is here for the scenery and reminder of his past experience at camp," Mr. T said calmly. He smiled, "So, let us not be bothered by his appearance and reason. Return to your tents and settle in. We have important schedule to attend now."

Gloriosa Daisy smiled, "He's right! We've got the best week of camp ever to begin! So, move along now!"

Everyone chatted and cheered wildly and happily as they headed off to their tents now. Gloriosa Daisy turned and smiled to Mr. T.

"Thank you so much, Mr. T for everything," Gloriosa Daisy said in relief, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mr. T smiled calmly, "I assure you. Everything is fine, Gloriosa Daisy. You can trust in me..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was following her friends and classmates, which was guided and led by Gloriosa Daisy to girl's camping site. As they continued walking, Twilight Sparkle looked uncomfortable and scared for some reason like something or someone was stalking.

 ** _"Judgment Day..."_** The gloom voice said darkly, surprised Twilight Sparkle in shock and worry. She looked around in search for it. He continued, **_"Sister... Why?! Why betray me?!"_**

Twilight Sparkle looked concern and scared. She wondered who is the voice and why would he haunt her. What was it he wanted?

As Twilight Sparkle continued walking and passing by some trees, one of her shadows from fifth tree shown to be a shadowy knight figure. She gasped in shock as she quickly returned to it and check on the shadows. It was her own instead. She sighed in relief.

"Twilight?" Nyx called as she approached Twilight Sparkle, "You okay?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head before smiled, "I'm okay. Sorry to worry you, Nyx."

"Come on. We can't get behind from others."

"Got it."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx managed to catch up with the classmates as they arrived at the girls' camping site.

* * *

At the boys' camping site, the male students including Shadow Dragon and his team were settling down at their own tents. At Peridot Tent, Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct were settling down. As Saber Dragoon was unpacking his stuffs down, Laxtinct hid underneath the bed. This annoyed and irritated the detective.

"Honestly, Lax. Will you knock it off for once," Saber Dragoon said in annoyance, "This is not Camp Doom Mess. Just relax and enjoy its scenery for dragon's sake! I heard that Camp Everfree is the best place to camp."

Laxtinct squealed in fear as he remained underneath the bed, "Maybe for you! Stinking camp is still stinking camp! And I hate it! Where're my TVs and sweets?! I need them now!"

Saber Dragoon groaned in annoyance as he just finished his unpacking stuffs out. He then approached to the table, along with his laptop and small drive-like device. Setting his laptop up, he then began typing down on his in searching more.

"What you need is to keep your big mouth shut and try it out for once," Saber Dragoon said firmly and annoyingly. He then looked through his laptop, "Hmm... I wonder what and why Gloriosa Daisy so against with Filthy Rich. Something's going on here. And not to mention, I've seen Mr. T's face from somewhere before. And I'm gonna find out."

Laxtinct groaned, "How about we figure out in asking the bus to get us out of here?! That would be good idea!"

"Seriously, Lax? You're still on this again?!"

"I am! Think about the city, Sab? No grossing water and dirt! No wild animals! No icky plants! No bugs! Just all you can eat, play and watch from our own home! Wouldn't be that fun?"

"You should try it, Lax. After all, you're an Wrecker Mutant-Type with Earth Power. So, you and this place are related."

"Very funny, Saber. Very funny..."

Saber Dragoon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Fine, suit yourself. Just don't disturb me. I need to do some research on Gloriosa Daisy, Mr. T, Filthy Rich and Camp Everfree. Something serious is going on here."

Laxtinct scoffed as he took his comic book to read, "Whatever!"

"Nacho Cheese Time!" Cute yet squeaky voice exclaimed. Saber Dragoon turned and found Ace, his artificial naked mole rat climbed on the table while carrying the bowl of nachos and cheese cream, "Yummy! Gotta love them!"

Saber Dragoon chuckled, "You sure got your ways to get me pump up. Thanks, Ace. Wanna help me out with detective? I could use some doctor."

Ace giggled and nodded, "Eeyup!"

Arriving to their Fire Opal Tent, both Shorty Thinking and Tailtech set it up with various science technologies, equipment, tools and computers especially a internet satellite on its rooftop. The tent has almost turned into a lab-like now.

Inside the tent, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech can begin their work on researching on Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon now. They all went through some testings on artificial Energon in some machines and technologies such as gadgets, torchlight, TV remote control, scanning devices, MP3 drive machine, and many more. They also tested on their empty tanked hummer trucks, some of military guns and even Cybertronian types. The test went well.

"Okay, Tailtech, what do we know about the artificial Energon so far?" Shorty Thinking asked calmly.

Tailtech hummed as he looked through his paperclip, "The Rainbow Energon is stable now, and so as its counterpart - Dark Rainbow Energon. These things also have unlimited power energy source for almost everything - petroleum fuel, gas and electrical energy in all of machines. We've tested them. Its results are amazingly perfect!"

"Yes, it is. But we both know there's a side effects on it especially an incident from a small town at Australia. That forced us to do something unthinkable and regrettable for our lives."

"Yeah. They turned the Humans into some kind of maniac wild zombie mutants with strange powers. They all almost acted like..."

"Yes. Almost like Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's Demon Forms."

"I don't want to think of how bad it will be if these artificial energy sources infected the human beings, mutants or Cybertronians."

Shorty Thinking nodded in agreement, "Now, you know why we have to find and prepare the cure, just in case."

"Yeah," Tailtech nodded in understanding, "But do you think Dark Terrorists are behind of this? As far as I know, they're still having civil war among themselves."

Shorty Thinking sighed, "I wish I knew, Tail. I wish I knew. All we can do is prepare for countermeasure against the upcoming infection."

"I guess so." Tailtech said in concern, "Come on, let's get back to our work."

Shorty Thinking and Tailtech continued researching and working on countermeasure against the upcoming infection. They prayed that they're more prepare for it.

Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike were settling down at the Ruby Tent. While petting Dragoking happily and gently, Shadow Dragon took a peek and glared at Timber Spruce, who was checking on the campers. His pet has the same reaction as his master - he doesn't trust Timber Spruce. Lance Justicestrike was playing his electronic guitar. Flash Sentry smiled as he listened to it while snapped his fingers happily and proudly. As Lance Justicestike made his finishing touches, Flash Sentry smiled and clapped his hands.

"Nice one. Wow, you're really good at it," Flash Sentry said in amazement.

Lance Justicestrike smiled as he turned to Flash Sentry, "Thanks, Flash. I've practice a lot because music is in me." He sighed in disappointment, "Too bad that Crystal Prep Academy won't even let me have my own music band."

"Well, you're now at Canterlot High School. It's all you can do what you want in activities. Principal Celestia ruled, Principal Cinch stinks! You can be part of my band."

"That'd be great. Thanks, Flash."

"No problem," Flash Sentry smiled. He turned and found Shadow Dragon glaring at Timber Spruce. He sighed in concern as he approached Shadow Dragon, "Hey, you okay? You're not still jealous, are you?"

Shadow Dragon groaned as he turned and glared at Flash Sentry, "Excuse me?"

"Insult... My Master?!" Dragoking demanded angrily.

Flash Sentry yelped, "Sorry. Can't help but noticed your looks. And it tells me that you're pretty mad at Timber Spruce getting close to Twilight Sparkle."

"That's because I don't trust him. He's up to something. I can feel it." Shadow Dragon said angrily as he patted his pet gently, "And also, I feel strange and weird around this camp. Something is not right."

"You sure about it? No hard feeling to tell me about it."

"Flash! If this is another joke about me, I'm gonna-!"

"Oh boy! Not this again!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in concern, "Shadow Dragon, Flash didn't mean it! Really!"

Flash Sentry yelped, "Easy! I was just trying to help, senpai! You should know that Twilight will always like and love ya."

"Yeah! There is no way she would trade you for loving him. Believe in me. I know my sister well than anybody else."

"See? He even agree with me!"

After having some thoughts, Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, "I supposed you're both right. But thanks for the help and support. I owe you one."

"No problem, S.D." Lance Justicestrike smiled as he gave a pat on Shadow Dragon's back, "That's what friends are for."

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah. You can count on us, Senpai!"

"Senpai?!" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise, "You do realize that's for Japanese to call 'seniors'? And I am Chinese!"

"Well, I could go for Shadow Dragon Gor, Dragon Ge or maybe Big Brother," Flash Sentry blushed in embarrassment, "But then again, it's kinda embarrassing and rude too. Plus, I'm rusty in Chinese Language. And oh boy, your dad was got angry with me about it."

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat while nodded in understanding, "You make a good point. Fine, call me senpai if you want."

"Yes, senpai!" Flash Sentry saluted proudly.

Lance Justicestrike smiled, "This ought to be good. So, what's next?"

"Let's meet up with others now," Shadow Dragon said in amusement, "They should be out of it by now."

With his friends nodded in agreement, three of them exited their camp and meeting up with the rest of their friends now.

* * *

Autobots and G.I. Joe were setting their camps at the camping area, which was closed to both boys and girls camps. And at the same time, they were chatting with each other happily.

"Hey, what are you doing, Spirit?" Breakaway asked in surprise.

"Meditation, my friends," Spirit smiled as he was sitting down in meditation position, "You should try it. It helps and relaxes your mind and energy."

"Really? Is that even possible?" Breakaway asked in surprise.

Prowl smiled, "I'm not very sure of it. But I heard it was a great exercise for mind and body. I'm willing to try."

Breakaway shrugged as he and Prowl sat down in their meditation position. Both Autobots and even Spirit were meditating calmly and harmonically.

"I'm telling ya! Battle of Egypt is much more epic than your saving the President's live!" Smokescreen exclaimed in annoyance, "Optimus Prime fight with The Fallen! No bots ever lived from that! No one survived his wrath!"

Tunnel Rat scoffed in annoyance, "Aw, come on! I heard he was easy beaten by Prime! Plus, he got the Jet Power Boast with him! So, it's easy peasy to beat that boogie man up! Saving President and proving the G.I. Joe is not bad guy ain't easy!"

"Come on! That is so bogus! Your bad guys barely even put up a fight like attacking your evil bad guy's headquarter!"

"Hey, that wasn't easy, you know! Storm Shadow got some bad ass skills for us to handle! Snake Eyes is the only one beat him!"

"Lots of us got issue with bad guys especially dealing with Sentinel Prime! That guy's tough!"

"Whatever! What's tough is to clear our name!"

"Aw, come on! That wasn't even an epic!" Smokescreen complained.

Tunnel Rat groaned, "You don't even know the meaning of an epic!"

Arcee and Jinx were chatting with each other about their war experience and relationship with their friends and family.

"Wow. It must be hard for you to see your cousin turned against you," Arcee said in concern, "But in reality, it was someone else framed him for a crime he didn't commit it. I know it because it's how Optimus Prime and his gang felt."

Jinx sighed, "Yeah. Sorry for what those jerks did to your kind."

"Don't worry. We're fine now. We're just worry about what happen next. There's no telling of what government is thinking next about us. Knowing them, they want to keep their sharp eyes on us."

"I don't like it. After everything you have done for this world, they don't trust you but us and the kids. It's so unfair."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Someday, the Humans will let go of their fear and hate. Someday..."

"That's good to hear. We'll help you somehow..."

"Come on! Can't we go to beach? This camp is so boring with some stupid rules!" Shane complained, "I hate it, man!"

Cade Yeager groaned, "Man, don't you ever shut up for once?"

"Not if we go to the beach!"

"Will you forget about it! It's not gonna change my mind! I wanna Tessa get to know about this place that me and her mom used to camp here when we were teens."

"Yeah. That would be boring with rules and camping!"

"Why you little-!"

"Easy there, guys," Sam exclaimed in concern as he came in between Cade Yeager and Shane Dyson, "No need to start the argument especially in front of your girl. We're here to enjoy and get to know each other because we partnered with Autobots. Wouldn't that be great?"

"It would be great if he listens to me!" Cade and Shane snarled angrily, "Because I'm doing this for Tessa, not his stupid vacation idea!"

Sam groaned, "How about this? Work together for Tessa. First one who screwed Tessa badly is a real loser and stayed near to docks. How about that?"

Cade and Shane thought for the moment before they smirked in amusement while nodded in agreement. They both shaken their hands firmly. They have the deal, which makes Sam nervous and worry about his ideas he regretted to suggest.

"Boys," Tessa sighed in annoyance, "I'd never understand why they can't get along."

Mikaela smiled, "It takes time. And don't worry, they'll get over it. They just wants what best for you. You're important to them as I am to Sam."

"Yeah. But what I want is them get along and be family. Is that so hard to ask?"

"It takes time, Tessa. Don't worry, it'll be fine. They just need your help and reminder. You're their important person in their lives."

"I guess you're right about it. Thanks for the advice, Kaela."

"No problem. Happy to help."

Tessa headed off as she chatted and talked with her father and boyfriend. Sam approached his girlfriend as they chatted.

Sam sighed, "If Lennox or Epps were here, this would be piece of cake for them to deal with it. I sure wish they would take vacation."

"Sam, you know why they didn't," Mikaela reminded Sam, "They haven't seen their family ever since they got injured."

"I know. But they're good at it. After all, they're just soldiers. For me, I'm just a messenger."

"To me. You're a hero and best friend the Autobots could ever had. A husband I ever loved."

Sam smiled happily as he held and hugged Mikaela passionately. They both gave each other a long passionate kiss.

Drift sighed happily, "Can you feel the breeze, my friends? It is the scent of peace and harmony. We can finally relax."

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance, "You know what I wanna do some relaxation? Going far and far away from the Humans! No stinking way I'm gonna spent my week off with the chumps!"

"And those chumps saved yours and other's hides, punks!" Hound slammed his fist on Crosshairs' head, "You'd better start appreciate it before I blast you to pieces!"

"You can't. You're the medic, remember?"

"So? That doesn't mean I can shoot to your face! And I'm about to do right about now! If you get hit, I can fix ya. This is no big deal!"

"Wow, there, big guy! Not the face! You're no Ratchet, you know!"

"Oh yeah? Your ass?! And besides, I aced my medic test!"

"Enough!" Drift exclaimed as he came in between Crosshairs and Hound, "There is no reason to fight among ourselves when we're at peace. So, be quiet and enjoy our vacation. Understand?"

Hound and Crosshairs sighed, "Fine."

"Some never change?" Sideswipe asked in amusement. Bumblebee giggled and nodded happily. He turned to Optimus Prime, "Hey, Prime? So, what exactly are we gonna do?"

But the Leader of the Autobots did not respond as he looked through his holographic monitor screens while typing on the keyboards. This surprised and worried Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"Prime?! PRIME!" Bumblebee radioed loudly.

"Oh! Sorry about it, my friends!" Optimus Prime yelped as he quickly shut his holographic computer down. He turned to Bumblebee and Sideswipe. He sighed, "I did not mean to concern you a lot. Forgive me, my friends."

"So, whatcha you doing?" Bumblebee radioed in girl's tone.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. You've been on computer quite long time after the serious battles at Phoenix Fortress. Is there something you're working on?"

Optimus Prime shook his head, "It was nothing. Do not worry so much, my friends. I need some air."

Optimus Prime headed off, leaving both Bumblebee and Sideswipe in concern and suspicious.

"Something's up with him," Sideswipe said in concern, "Why is he so secretive and worry?"

Bumblebee sighed, "I wish I knew..."

Duke and his team were watching both their members chatted with the Autobots.

"Wow. Who knew having two groups camped together would get along so well," Duke said in surprise as he approached and patted Roadblock's back, "I miss out a lot of fun lately. When did this happen? And don't include Friendship Games, Chicago City or Battle of Phoenix Fortress, coz I don't remember much of it."

Roadblock smirked, "That happened before the Friendship Games, buddy. We've bonded together well, along with the teenage magical girls and mutant team. Pretty awesome, right?"

Snake Eyes nodded as he gave the thumbs up to his teammates. Ripcord smirked while chuckled a bit as he gave the black ninja some pats.

"When three group of us worked and stayed together as one, nothing can overcome us that easily," Scarlett said calmly and confidently, "Am I right? Teamwork is important to the unit and team."

"Yeah, it sure is, guys!" Duke chuckled in amusement. He grunted a bit, "Excuse me. I need some fresh air."

As Duke headed towards the dock, he found Optimus Prime standing near to it while looking at the sun. The Sergeant approached the Cybertronian Leader.

"Nice day for our camping trip, isn't it?" Duke asked.

"Indeed, it is," Optimus Prime approached Duke, "How are you, Sergeant Hauser? I hope you're feeling better after you traumatized event from being Dragoclaw."

Duke sighed as he stretched himself a bit, "A bit strain to my muscle, but I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Prime. It's kinda a great idea to have both team camp together at the same place."

Optimus Prime smiled, "I'm glad you approved of it. And I believe that if we were to work together to overcome obstacles, we must learn each other through communication, training and experience. With that on our sides, we will be fine."

"Sounds good enough for me, Prime," Duke smiled.

* * *

The girl students including Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Flare Tiger and Aquastroke were setting their camps up at the girl's camping site. They were all chatting with each other happily and excitedly about camping. Gloriosa Daisy was checking on them and their settlement.

Aquastroke was training Rainbow Dash in push-ups as the colored-hair girl did almost 40.

"That's it, Dash. Keep it up!" Aquastroke exclaimed firmly, "I'm surprise that Gloriosa Daisy actually allow sports in the camp. It wasn't supposed to be here."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Knowing her. She wants excitement? She gets on by yours truly - your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash!"

"I guess so. But are you sure you really wanna do this? They all sounds..." Aquastroke hissed, "dangerous."

Rainbow Dash stopped as she looked at Aquastroke, "Seriously? When did you get so sappy and worry about me?"

Aquastroke yelped in concern, "What do you mean?! I'm... I'm just looking after you."

"Yeah. Something's bugging you. What's up with it, Aqua? Wanna talk?"

"No. It's nothing serious. I'm just... I'm just worry."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Look. I know you wanna look after me, but I'm not a kid anymore. Plus, I've got Pony-Up Morpher and Magic with me. I am superheroine! I can handle it especially kicking the bad guys' asses!"

"Technically, you're not, Dash," Aquastroke said in amusement before smiled, "But you're right. I worry too much. You're a big girl now. But just be careful."

"No problem. I can handle it."

"Okay. I hope I'm right about this one..."

Flare Tiger, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were chatting with each other about the camping activities and even the camp consultants.

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "I'm so super excited about baking cookies decoration! That is so my favorite game! I love it when I make and bake the best of the best!"

"That's good to hear," Fluttershy said calmly and happily, "I'm happy that I'm gonna go for nature walk. I finally get to see and meet the animals because someday, I'll become animal caretaker."

"Yeah, sure..." Flare Tiger said in concern. She hummed, "Don't you girls find suspicious about the camp consultants and Filthy Rich? Something fish is going around here."

"Fishy? Is something wrong with the fish?!" Pinkie Pie asked in concern.

Flare Tiger sighed, "No, Pinkie Pie. I was talking about consultants and Filthy Rich especially that blue skinned guy. He looks familiar. But I can't remember."

"But Gloriosa Daisy said that Filthy Rich was alumni and wants to see the camp," Fluttershy protested in concern, "I'm sure he missed it."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah! Same goes to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, and even Mr. Han and Captain too!"

"Maybe..." Flare Tiger said in concern, "I just can't help but get my Tiger Instinct sense that something bad is gonna happen. And their names are Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Filthy Rich and Mr. T. They're up to something. I can feel the disturbance in the Force. I know it."

"Ooh! Are you gonna use the Jedi's Force?" Pinkie Pie asked happily.

"Really?" Flare Tiger asked in annoyance, "That was just reference and not my power."

Fluttershy sighed, "I don't think that's what Flare Tiger meant, Pinkie Pie."

At the Sunflower Tent, Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted happily about the camp especially their sisters' choice of activity.

"Wow, on the first day, we get tons of activities!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "Thanks to Rainbow Dash and others, I'm in for the rock climbing! It's gonna be awesome!"

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm more into fashion. I'm surprise that Gloriosa Dasiy actually agreed with Rarity's choice."

"Yeah. That's some shocking," Apple Bloom said in surprise. She then smiled, "Either way, I'm happy that I'm gonna learn more about camp from big sister and how to use the nature as tools."

"Uh, Apple Bloom, you do realize that the camp has everything?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

Apple Bloom blushed while smiling, "True. But it's worth to learn if I ever get lost or have my own camp, someday."

"Good to hear. And maybe we should learn of it too. It would be fun." Sweetie Belle suggested happily.

Scootaloo smirked, "I supposed so. I just hope Nyx come and join us soon."

Apple Bloom smiled, "She will. She will, girls. don't worry."

Rarity and Applejack were chatting with each other as they were walking across the hallway of tents.

Rarity sighed, "I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later."

"Huh. I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show." Applejack said in surprise, "We're in the middle of the woods for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it!"

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are in the..." Rarity smiled a bit, "middle of the woods."

"Fair enough. Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits." Applejack said calmly before noticed her best friend's sly looks. She groaned, "Yer gonna, aren't ya?"

"No. Yes!" Rarity giggled, making Applejack annoyed. She cleared her throat, "Don't worry, darling. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of fashion..."

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Nyx were settling down at the Sapphire Tent. They also unpacked their stuffs in it as well. Sunset Shimmer and Nyx were doing it, Twilight Sparkle was distracted by her past sins and mysterious black knight. Spike, Wheelie and Brains entered the tent as well.

"That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich?" Sunset Shimmer asked. Nyx nudged Twilight Sparkle from daydreaming. They both to her. She continued, "I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something. Her brother is pretty cute, though, huh?"

Twilight Sparkle yelped as she blushed, "He's okay."

Nyx scoffed as she showed her right clenched fist, "Yeah, right. But Shadow Dragon is perfect for her. Timber Spruce better watch it. You mess with his girl, you get the dragon's tooth."

"Oh, Nyx!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she grabbed and gave noggie on Nyx's head, "You really need to stop try to pick a fight with big guys! You're just a little girl!"

"Hey, come on! Gimme a break, Twilight! I'm not little, I'm a tough girl!"

"Yeah, right! You can't even get off from my noggie!"

Sunset Shimmer giggled, "Hopefully you're not who's trying to hide something!"

Twilight Sparkle yelped in concern as she dropped Nyx down, "No, I'm not!"

Both Sunset Shimmer and Nyx noticed her behavior. Wheelie, Brains and even Spike have noticed it. Twilight Sparkle sat down on her bed.

"Sis, you okay?" Nyx asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier."

Wheelie scoffed in annoyance, "I wouldn't be surprise if she can't even pick a good fight with Galvatron. Otherwise, she gets pulvarized!"

Brains chuckled in amusement, "That's a good one! After all, she's a chicken without her dark magic powers! Right, Midnight Sparkle?"

Spike growled, "Leave her alone, you big bullies!"

"Knock it off, you two! And it wasn't funny to insult people like her!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in annoyance as she gave a hard punches on two Minicons. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "I'm sorry, Twilight. What did you two have to say? And don't make me kick you out to the pond!"

Wheelie and Brains groaned in annoyance, "Sorry..."

"It's okay, Sunset. I'm fine." Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting, especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games and Phoenix Fortress."

"That we agree on!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in agreement.

Spike growled at two Minicons, "Back off now!"

"You wanna piece of me, mutt? I've taken tough dogs down before!" Wheelie exclaimed in amusement, "You're no different!"

Brains chuckled as he bring his shotgun, "This is for Bonecrusher! DIE!"

And just before the fight could happen, both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle quickly grabbed their respected little ones up. And the girls placed their little friends on their own beds, so the latter won't cause the problems.

"It wasn't your fault!" Nyx insisted in concern, "It was Principal Cinch and Cobra Commander! They're the ones who make you to become a monster! And it was their fault for almost ruined Imperial Phoenix Army's reputation!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "Nyx's right, Twilight. Cinch may used you for winning. It was Dark Curse, Galvatron and Cobra Commander used you for Dark Magic, so they can start creating Dark Rainbow Energon."

"And don't forget, their Project End almost reached to the sky to end all of country. We could have been killed."

"Yes, Nyx. But that's over now. You redeemed it for helping us and stop their Project End. And best of all, we defeated Dark Curse and end the Alliance of Darkness. Without their leader, Dark Terrorists are history. Decepticons and Cobra have gone into hiding now."

Nyx smiled, "And besides, everyone forgive you, including bots and G.I. Joe especially the Minicons. Am I right?"

Sunset Shimmer glared at Minicorns, "Make a wrong move, and I'll show you how ugly I can really be."

Wheelie and Brains groaned in defeat, "Yeah, we did."

Spike blew his raspberry at two Minicons while the little robots glared at the puppy. The girls giggled in amusement.

"Anyway, we'd better go soon. First thing first, I need my sunscreen." Sunset Shimmer said calmly as she was searching on her bag. She stopped in confusion, "Huh. I coulda sworn I packed it."

Twilight Sparkle spotted the sunscreen creamer on the floor, close to Sunset Shimmer. She smiled and pointed at it.

"Found it!"

And just before Sunset Shimmer could get it, the sunscreen creamer suddenly levitated with lavender colored aura. It was the only one item, but more joined in - the bags, shirts, camp lanterns, clothes and even Spike, Wheelie and Brains. Everyone looked shock and concern of what they were just looking at.

"Holy Scrap..." Wheelie and Brains said in shock.

Spike gulped in concern, "You could say that again..."

Twilight Sparkle hissed in concern, "Oh no..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author Notes:**  
I originally wanted to put Lennox and Epps, but I chose not too. 1) They have families to meet and check on especially they disappeared since **_Transformers: Age of Extinction_**. And not to mention, they will be appearing on **_Transformers: The Last Knight_**. 2) They're soldiers and must obey to the government. 3) I have no confirmation if **_NEST Team_** did turn into **_TR Force (Transformers Reaction Force)_** or not.


	3. Chapter 2: The Perfect Camp Gift

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Camp Gift**

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Nyx are witnessing the objects, Spike and Minicons being levitated on midair ever since the former prized student from Crystal Prep Academy pointed at the sunscreen cream.

"Put us down now!" Wheelie exclaimed frantically.

Brains quivered in fear, "This isn't funny! Put us down now!"

Spike scoffed, "Chicken-Cons."

"That wasn't funny, puppy idiot!" Brains and Wheelie exclaimed in anger.

"Wow..." Nyx said in surprise as she turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Did you do this?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "How is this possible?"

Twilight Sparkle gulped in fear, "I can't believe this. It's..."

"AMAZING!" Sunset Shimmer and Nyx exclaimed in surprise while Twilight Sparkle remarked in fear, "TERRIBLE!"

Due to her frightfulness of her powers, Twilight Sparkle yelped in fear as he glowing levitation on the items and three friends of hers stopped and dropped to the ground hard.

Wheelie sighed in annoyance, "I hate magic..."

"At least, we have beds." Brains remarked in relief.

Sunset Shimmer and Nyx turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, with their shock and surprise looks.

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in amazement, "I mean, we've all ponyed up before, gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing, shot magical rainbow lasers, but nothing like this has ever happened!"

"And not to mention, you were able to see things clearly without the glasses," Nyx nodded, "How did you do it?"

"I don't know!" Twilight Sparkle answered in fear, "Maybe I didn't? Maybe it's her?!"

Nyx gasped in concern, "It can't be. That's impossible."

"Her who?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Twilight Sparkle answered frantically, "Can we just not talk about it? And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others especially Shadow Dragon and Shorty Thinking?"

"Why not?"

"You heard Applejack. This is supposed to be the place where everyone can get away from magic. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me."

"And what about Shadow Dragon and Shorty Thinking? They need to know about it."

"I know. But Shadow Dragon is lately overprotective of me. I don't want him gets himself in unnecessary trouble especially my magic. As for Shorty Thinking, he's been so obsessed and stingy lately with his Rainbow Energon research. If you mention it, he'll go crazy about experimenting on us and our magic for weeks! He's not himself lately."

Sunset Shimmer hummed in concern, "Yeah. You're right about Shorty Thinking. If you really don't want me to, I won't say anything."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in concern, "I really don't. I needed some air."

Twilight Sparkle took the small bag out as she headed exited the tent at once. Nyx followed her big sister at once.

"I wonder what's bothering her lately," Sunset Shimmer asked in concern yet curiously.

Sunset Shimmer turned and looked at the sunscreen cream. She smirked in amusement while Wheelie, Brains and Spike noticed it. Three of them knows what she was thinking.

"Don't you dare, Sunny!" Wheelie insisted in anger.

Ignored her friends' concerns, Sunset Shimmer touched her right hand on head while left hand held out at sunscreen cream. She tried to levitate it up high but nothing to avail. She tried in putting her hands on head tightly while groaning in trying to levitate it again. And again, no avail to her success.

Spike sighed in annoyance, "I think you're just gonna have to pick it up."

Sunset Shimmer sighed in disappointment. She picked the sunscreen cream up. She then used it on her hands gently.

Wheelie groaned, "Seriously, Sunset, that wasn't funny!"

Brains nodded, "Yeah! What are you trying to do? Are you trying to scare us or something like what happen to Friendship Games and small town?!"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about," Sunset Shimmer asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

Wheelie and Brains yelped in concern as they frantically panicked. This make Sunset Shimmer and Spike uneasy and worry about them.

Wheelie sighed, "Sorry, Sunset! I didn't mean to scare you off like that. I was just worry about ya being turned into a monster again."

"Yeah. It scare the hell out of me when we first time sees Twilight's bad side," Brains commented.

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she picked her friends up from the bed, "Guys, I promised that I won't become a monster. Believe me."

"I don't know. It's not a good news," Wheelie said in concern, "What if it happen? And I mean being a demon, Sunset!"

"It won't."

"But still-!"

"It won't," Sunset Shimmer interrupted as she patted Wheelie's head gently, "I'll be fine. I promised you for that."

Wheelie sighed, "Fine. I trust your guts. But you owe me something!"

Sunset Shimmer groaned, "Don't push my button, Wheels."

"Kidding! Just kidding!" Wheelie insisted in concern.

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes in amusement as she carried both Wheelie and Brains in exiting the tent. Spike followed them as he hoped Twilight Sparkle and Nyx are alright. As they were walking across, they bumped into Gloriosa Daisy hard, making both of them pushed away from each other.

 _ **"... show up like that!"**_

Sunset Shimmer yelped in surprise of the female voice. She turned and looked around to find it but only Gloriosa Daisy was close to her. Could the camp consultant be the one shouting? She have to be sure of it.

"What did you say?" Sunset Shimmer asked in uncertain.

"I... didn't say anything." Gloriosa Daisy answered in confusion. She smiled as she looked at the rest of students heading to docks, "Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks! Did you need something?"

"Nope."

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this!"

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "Thanks, I'm good."

Gloriosa Daisy nodded in understanding as she turned and headed off to the docks. Wheelie, Brains and Spike turned and looked at her.

"What was that about?" Wheelie asked.

Sunset Shimmer shrugged, "I thought I heard a voice. I guess it was in my mind. Besides, people here that chipper make me nervous."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie screamed happily as she jumped before and hugged Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "I guess not all people."

Wheelie groaned, "Why does she have to do that every time?"

"Humans are damn crazy..." Brains commented.

* * *

At the boys' camping site, the boys were now heading straight to the docks. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Flash Sentry, Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct gathered at the Fire Opal Tent. They were calling Shorty Thinking and Tailtech to come out and meet up at the docks. Two scientists emerged out from the tent.

Shorty Thinking groaned within the tent, "Do you mind?! I'm busy!"

"Shorty! We've gotta go now." Flash Sentry called, "I'm not gonna miss out of some fun. The ladies waiting for us. Rarity needs you!"

Saber Dragoon nodded, "The kid's right. You're gonna miss it especially swimming and canoeing!"

Laxtinct groaned, "How about we get the hell out of here now?!"

"How about you go ahead and leave me and Tailtech alone?!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed in anger and annoyance, making everyone worry and scared, "As you can see, we're freaking busy now!"

Lance Justicestrike hissed, "Take it easy, Shorty. We were just calling for you out."

Heard the commotion, Timber Spruce approached to Fire Opal Tent and asked, "What's the problem here?"

"The problem is that I need some peace and quiet, so I can work on my projects! Thank you very much, Timber!"

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea."

"You wanna some good idea?" Shorty Thinking asked in annoyance, "Here's one - tell them that Shorty Thinking got some serious works to do! And he expects no noise or disturbance, unless it's emergency! Got it?!"

Tailtech gulped while nodded nervously, "If I were you, I'd do what he said. Gotta go!"

Shorty Thinking went inside while Tailtech placed the 'Do Not Disturb' signboard on tent's top plank. He then went inside at once.

"Wow... What's with those two guys?" Timber Spruce asked in concern.

Saber Dragoon sighed, "Projects. Scientists never gets a break from it. They both got obsessed with it lately. They'll join us soon."

"Great. Just like my sister she's obsessed with two jobs lately especially the 'Guardian' part," Timber Spruce muttered in annoyance. He then noticed Shadow Dragon and his friends looking at him. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, let's move to the docks now, everyone. We don't wanna miss out the fun part. Keep moving!"

Timber Spruce headed off at once while calling the rest of the boys to move to the docks. Shadow Dragon and Saber Dragoon grew suspicious of the camp consultant's attitude and muttered from moments ago.

"You heard that?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Yeah. Something's going on around here. Why would Gloriosa have two jobs especially 'Guardian' part? Whose she guarding?"

"No idea. But I'm pretty sure that this case won't be hard for a detective like you to handle."

"You know me, Shadow. And I'm on the case now especially Shorty Thinking just assign me to find our friends moments ago. With the help of Ace, it will be piece of cake."

Emerged from Saber Dragoon's pants pocket, Ace nodded happily, "Cake!"

"Hey, guys! If you're done with chatting, we'd better get going!" Flash Sentry reminded his team, "We're gonna miss some fun out!"

"You guys go on ahead," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Lance and I need some fresh air. We'll be back soon."

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah. We'll be back soon."

"Got it, senpai!" Flash Sentry nodded happily. Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike headed off to get some fresh air. He turned and found his friends looking at him. He sighed, "Better than calling him Shadow-Ge. It's kinda weird. No offense."

Saber Dragoon sighed, "None taken. And I'm mixed - Spanish-American. Come on, let's get going."

"Terrific..." Laxtinct snarled in annoyance.

Saber Dragoon, Laxtinct and Flash Sentry headed off to the docks now. Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike headed straight to the forest now.

"This isn't about taking fresh air, isn't it?" Lance Justicestrike asked.

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "No. I sense something funny around here especially Twilight. She's been off lately."

"Really? What makes you think of that?"

"If I'm not mistaken, her Element of Light and Magic are connected to my Element of Darkness ever since Musical Showdown, Friendship Games and Battle of Phoenix Fortress. So therefore, I sensed something off with her now. And she's somewhere inside the deep forest now."

"In other words, you're like a psychic?"

"Not really. But do you have any idea of what's bothering her?"

"I wish I knew. She's been keeping the secrets lately especially her nightmares. She won't tell a thing about it."

"Well, hopefully she can try to tell us than running away from it. If I'm correct, she's must be somewhere in there for peace and quiet."

"Let's go and find her..."

Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike entered the forest in search of Twilight Sparkle. Unknown to them, they were both followed by someone else...

* * *

Further away from the girls' campsite, Twilight Sparkle went deep into the forest while looking around of her surroundings - making sure that no one followed her. Arriving to the opened space, she slowly and gently sat down. She opened her small bag as she unpacked some stuffs out such a joysticks, Taoism chart, ancient spell book, washbasin, candles, ancient pot, multi-colored sand jars and good lucky charm. She began setting the ritual up now.

Unknown to Twilight Sparkle, she was being followed by Nyx Midnight. The little sister hid behind the tree as she's spying on her older sister.

Twilight Sparkle was almost finished setting the ritual up. She was sitting in the middle of Star-Shape and Taoist Symbol and Ba Gua Shapes with crimson Fire Symbol, blue Water Symbol, yellow Earth Symbol, green Wood Symbol and silver Metal Symbol. All were made of multi-colored dusts. She also had ancient ash pot, two candles and joysticks. She was holding ancient spell book, washbasin and wearing good lucky charm. She took a deep breathe before released it calmly.

Twilight Sparkle then looked at her good lucky charm as she recalled her past...

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Few weeks ago before Camp Everfree, Twilight Sparkle visited Tao's Antique Shop for private discussion about her 'problems'. Tao and Mighty Heart were aware of it but her friends, family and especially Shadow Dragon weren't._

Mighty Heart packed some of Banishing Items into the small bag. Tao was passing the good lucky charm to her. Twilight Sparkle took it while looking at it.

"Twilight, are you certain if it's a good idea?" Tao asked in concern, "As far as I'm concern, there is no evil spirit within you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "How would you know?"

"I can sense it. I've been training with banishing and purification spells for decades especially I got magical sense. After all, I know my religion well."

"Oh. You're hilarious, Mr. Tao."

"I'm serious, Twilight Sparkle. I don't believe that Midnight Sparkle is haunting you down. If she was, I would have a willies."

"You don't know that. I know it because I can feel her. She was. No, she's part of me. I can't take the chance of not bothering it. I don't want to risk it."

Mighty Heart sighed, "We understand, Twilight. As much as I want to believe in you for safety measure, it's not my decision. I'm merely his assistant and apprentice."

"If you insisted so much, then I have nothing but to respect your decision," Tao said calmly, "But be warned, do not use exorcise spell unless it's emergency. When you banish your half of darkness, it could create catastrophe. Just check before you do anything else. I guarantee that Midnight Sparkle is not responsible of it."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Understand. If she's not, then who?"

"I don't know." Tao answered, "But I believe the lost yet ancient spirit is responsible of it because you have a deeper connection to it..."

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

 _Present..._

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she closed her eyes. She squatted down while holding both lucky charm and washbasin. She then chanted in Cantonese Language - **_'Yu Mo Gui Gwau Fai Di Zao (Evil Spirit Begone Now)'_** for few times. The symbol glowed in white brightly. Nyx Midnight watched the event while looking worry and scared of it. For the moment later, the light blinded both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx Midnight.

As the light slowly dimmed down, Twilight Sparkle was squatting down still. She opened them while looked at her lucky charm. It glowed in white. She sighed in relief as it symbolized that Midnight Sparkle hasn't come out from her.

"Sis?"

Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock as she turned and looked at Nyx Midnight, coming out from the trees. Her little sister approached her.

"You saw everything?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. Nyx Midnight nodded in confirmation. She sighed, "I don't expect you to understand me, Nyx. But I have to."

"I understand," Nyx said calmly, "But I don't think it's Midnight Sparkle."

"How would you know?"

"Because if it's her, she would have appeared before us and attacked us. You should know that from the books, sis."

"I wish I can share your optimism, Nyx. But I can't take that chance. I have to be sure that I won't turn into her."

"If you worry so much, maybe you should talk with them about this. They're our friends."

"I can't, Nyx." Twilight Sparkle denied in concern. Nyx was worried and shocked. She sighed, "Please, Nyx. The last thing I want is hurt them after what I've done. The least I can do is that I would never ever use my magic again."

Nyx sighed while nodded, "I understand. I still think you should talk with them about it. Think about it, please?"

Twilight Sparkle hated to admit it but her little sister was right. She nodded in agreement. She and Nyx cleared the messes up before putting into small bag. As they finished packing the stuffs up, they were about to leave. They spotted Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike were emerging from the bushes. It surprised them.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle was surprise as she asked, "I could ask you a same thing."

"We both were getting some fresh air. And you two?"

"Same here and enjoy the scenery. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure does."

"Hey, we'd better get back to the docks now. We don't want to miss some safety rules again."

"Yeah, sure." Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement. He noticed Twilight Sparkle was about to leave. He stopped her, "Twilight, are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were having nightmares. I can tell by that look of yours. Was it Midnight Sparkle?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"No one. I figure that part out. But I need you to be honest with me. Is it her that haunt you in nightmares? Because if it is, all of us want to help you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she kissed him on his cheeks, "I'm fine. It's nothing serious. I still got issue with clowns."

Shadow Dragon scoffed in amusement, "Can't say that I'm surprise of it? Well, we'd better get going now."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement as she and Shadow Dragon headed off. Lance Justicestrike and Nyx followed them from behind.

"Hey, everything okay with Twilight Sparkle?" Lance Justicestrike asked, "I've got the feeling that she lied to us. Again..."

Nyx sighed, "It's not a lie. She's withholding the truth. And she did it because she cared for her friends and others. She doesn't want them to get involve of it."

"By my record, we all got involved with magic since Friendship Games. And I made best bet for her that she should tell us about it."

"I know. I told her about it. And I think she'll do it soon."

"Well, she'd better do it, otherwise, things gets ugly. And I hate to see her and her boyfriend get into fight like last time."

"Yeah. That's something we agree about, big brother."

"Well, let's just hope she do it."

"Me too. Me too..."

As the open-space area is empty, the mysterious figure emerged from the big tree's behind. He approached to the center as he looked at it closely. He smiled calmly.

* * *

At the Autobots-G.I. Joe's camping site, Duke was leading both team to the docks. Some of them were chatting with each other about the activities they're gonna do. During their walking to the docks, Duke and his team were chatting.

"Still worry about Cobra Commander?" Scarlett asked.

Duke nodded, "Yeah. I can't help but think that something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it."

"I'm with you, Duke. I don't like it too," Roadblock said in concern, "My guts tells me that he's nearby. And I'm ready to kick his ass."

"I'm with Roadblock," Flint remarked in agreement, "He owe us a lot! And I can't wait to give him piece of my mind."

Lady Jaye huffed firmly, "I'm in too."

Scarlett sighed, "If only I had known this, then I would have-!"

"Scarlett, stop. This isn't your fault. It's mine," Duke interrupted as he held her, "You know that. Have I been there with Rex, he wouldn't have become our enemy. But now he is. There's no going back for any of us now."

"Duke, if we can save your ass, then so can he. Don't you think we should try it?"

"I don't know. I think it's bad idea. Whatever Mindbender did to Rex, it's way beyond to talk him out of it."

"We have to try, Duke. He's our family."

"Yeah, but still-!"

"Please. Promise me that if we do meet him, I want you and me to talk with him first. If it goes south, then we have no choice..."

"But honey-!"

Scarlett interrupted and pleaded, "Promise me, Conrad."

After some thoughts, Duke sighed in defeat, "Fine, Shana. Let's hope that Commander is in mood to have a chitchat with us."

Scarlett sighed as she hugged Duke passionately, "Thank you, Duke."

Duke hugged Scarlett back. Their friends smiled and chuckled in amusement at the scene.

Hound was carrying the bags of medical supplies, it surprise and shock some of the Autobots.

"Uh... Hound, what's with the first aid tools?" Crosshairs asked in surprise.

Hound held his bag tightly close to him, "Oh, it's nothing serious. Just hoping that one of class got some medic lesson. After all, I'm the medic."

Prowl nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Hound. Without Ratchet or Ironhide to back us up, we'll be outnumbered and outgunned. And who will be the best arsenal and medic than our big guy himself?"

"You bet. No one messes with our tough guys!" Smokescreen exclaimed proudly.

Hound chuckled in amusement, "Thanks guys. These two jobs are gonna give me a headache especially being a medic. It's my first time to do the job."

Breakaway patted Hound's back gently, "Don't worry, dude, you'll be fine. And besides, you've got our back, we've got yours."

Hound hummed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Shane and Tessa were discussing with each other about the camp. Drift, Arcee, Tunnel Rat, Spirit and Ripcord were behind of them as they overheard some conversation.

Shane groaned as he put shades on, "I'm telling ya, your dad is a control-freak! Every time we have our own date, he came and screw it up badly! And this is the worse!"

"Come on, Shane! Knock it off," Tessa said in annoyance while nudged Shane's chest hard, "Dad is being dad. He's just wanna do something special for me."

"Yeah. He got funny ways to do it especially this place. I wanna go to beach, not camp! This place is crap!"

"Hey! This is my mom and dad's favorite place! And it's the same place they met and have fell in love! So, if I were you, I watched my mouth, jerk!"

Tessa punched Shane's guts hard, making him groaned and moaned painfully. She headed off while leaving her boyfriend for insults. The others laughed in amusement at his misfortune.

"Nice going, Romeo," Tunnel Rat complimented.

Ripcord chuckled, "Yeah, kicked by your own Juliet. That's gotta hurt a lot."

"Sheesh! That hurt!" Shane groaned, "What's with her?"

"Perhaps you should be more thoughtful of her and her feelings before you open your big mouth," Arcee said in amusement.

Spirit nodded, "Female are very sensitive when it comes to precious and important items or place to them."

Drift nodded, "If I were you, my friend, I apologize for the insults. As the haiku said - Fail to apologize, brings terrible catastrophe, life will be turn upside down, regrets is all you have."

"Seriously?" Shane asked in annoyance. Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed, "Great. Hope she's in mood for apology..."

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Cade Yeager, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela remained behind to check on Optimus Prime, who was inside the metallic camp. The Leader of Autobots has been busy lately with his 'works'. They wondered what and why he's obsessed with it.

"Optimus, we've gotta go now!" Sam called out, "It's almost time."

Mikaela nodded, "Yeah! You're gonna miss some fun, man."

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Cade Yeager said calmly, "For now, we need to relax, Optimus. At least, we can get to know each other much."

While working on his computer, Optimus Prime sighed, "I can't. This work is too important. I cannot delay it."

"If this is important, maybe you should let us into it," Sideswipe suggested.

Bumblebee nodded as he radioed, "The more the merrier."

"No," Optimus Prime said firmly as he turned and looked at his friends, "That won't be necessary. I can handle it. But more importantly, you all should enjoy it. I'll be joining soon, my friends. I promise. For now, I need to work on this first."

His friends were still unconvinced and unsure of it. Nevertheless, they have to follow his order since Optimus Prime is their leader and friend. As they walked further away from the tent, they have some discussion.

"Any idea what's been going on his head lately?" Sideswipe asked in concern.

Bumblebee shrugged, "I wish I knew, partner..."

"Whatever it was, better hope it's not serious one. I hate to imagine of how bad the situation goes."

"You said it, Mac!"

"He's been like this ever since the Battle of Phoenix Fortress and Friendship Games," Sam said in concern, "Any idea what makes him like this. Don't tell me that he still got issue with humans."

Cade Yeager shook his head, "Maybe. But never like this before. Something bother him to focus on the work. But what?"

"I wish I knew. The Optimus Prime I knew would never put work before his friends and family, unless it's saving the world again."

"Doubt of that. Maybe he got pissed off."

Mikaela sighed, "Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll let us know about it. We trust and believe in Optimus Prime. We always do."

Can't help but to smile and agree with Mikaela, Sam and Cade nodded in agreement. They and their Autobot friends regrouped with the rest while heading to the docks.

Optimus Prime watched his friends approaching towards the docks. He sighed in shame as he turned back to his computer. He continued typing on it in search of his enemy - Cybertronian Creator's hideout, with the help of Squeeks from Chicago.

"Forgive me, my friends. This is for your safety and sake..."

* * *

Canterlot High School staffs and students gathered at the docks, along with Autobots and G.I. Joe. They chatted and commented of how beauty and great the camp is.

"Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Rarity commented while looking at the lake, "It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!"

"It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze," Fluttershy sighed happily as the bird came and landed on her finger, "the birds that land on your finger."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I think that only happens to you."

Aquastroke giggled, "Can't disagree with that. She's the Mother Nature's daughter."

 ** _SCREAM!_** Everyone turned and found a bird squawking and screeching loudly while playfully clawing and pulling the hair of Laxtinct. The green skinned boy screamed and pleaded in getting it off him. Most chuckled and laughed in amusement. Some looked away and covered their giggles. Others sighed in annoyance, and mostly Dragon Strike Force.

"Or not..." Rainbow Dash commented in shock.

Tunnel Rat was in shock and surprise, "I did not see that coming..."

"Me too..." Ripcord nodded in surprise.

Spirit sighed in concern, "Since Laxtinct complained too much of the camp, the Mother Nature gives him taste of the medicine of hers."

"I HATE CAMP!" Laxtinct screamed in fear and anger.

Flare Tiger sighed, "Laxtinct. You need to learn love the camp than hate it. You're gonna get lots of bad lucks for a week."

A few minutes later, Gloriosa Daisy and Mr. T explained the rules of lake activities to the students. With that is done, everyone headed off to do their activities - canoe, sailing the boat, windsurfing and swimming for fun.

Hound was practicing and training his first aids, with the help of Smokescreen and Breakaway. Though two Autobots weren't please of it, they assisted and taught him about being a medic. Drift was training his swordsmanship. Snake Eyes and Jinx were training in their ninja swordsmanship and ninjustsu skills. Crosshairs, Flint and Lady Jaye were training in their marksmanship and sniping at the targets.

Spirit, Ripcord and Tunnel Rat were setting the artificial rock mountain for climbing. Duke, Roadblock and Scarlett were preparing the canoes and sailing boats for the activities. Arcee and Sideswipe were helping them out. Cade Yeager, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela were discussing about Optimus Prime. Shane struggled in apologizing to Tessa. Bumblebee radioed happily while watching the event.

Laxtinct quivered and shivered in fear as he squatted down while covering himself tight. He was sitting close to two Minicons, Spike and Dragoking. Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were discussing of what they're gonna do later. Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash were sparring in punches and kicks. Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing a tag happily.

Applejack and Saber Dragoon were canoeing across the lake. Fluttershy was feeding the ducks, with small pieces of bread. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were chatting of what they can do with their favorite activities. Shadow Dragon was carrying the paddles as he followed Twilight Sparkle to the docks' platform for rowing canoe.

As the couples were walking across the wooden platform, Twilight Sparkle got tripped by a broken plank. Shadow Dragon gasped as he threw the paddles down. And just before he could grab her, Timber Spruce came and held her from the back. This surprised the couple - Twilight Sparkle felt gratitude while Shadow Dragon was annoyed yet relief.

"I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me." Timber Spruce commented.

Twilight Sparkle blushed a bit, "Gee... Thanks, Timber."

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance by Timber Spruce's flirt on his girl, "I'll take it from here, Spruce. Thanks."

"Not again..." Twilight Sparkle remarked in annoyance.

Timber Spruce shrugged while nodded in understanding. Shadow Dragon helped pulling Twilight Sparkle up from the camp consultant's hold. The couples turned and left the dock's platform. They both chatted with each other.

"Okay, Shadow Dragon. You seriously need to be nice with Timber Spruce." Twilight Sparkle said in annoyance and angry.

"Hey, I was trying to look after you. You should know that," Shadow Dragon replied firmly, "And besides, I don't trust him, his sister or Mr. T. They're hiding something. I can feel it."

"You're too suspicious, Shadow Dragon," Twilight Sparkle remarked in annoyance before smirked in amusement, "Or maybe, you're jealous of him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, Sergeant. Admit it. I'm right."

"Uh-huh! Real funny, Twilight. I'm not the only one who is jealous of someone gets too close to my lover before."

"Oh no! Don't you dare say I'm jealous! I'm not! You hear me! I am not!"

"Yes, you are! You're jealous of Iris Crystal being my first girl."

"Did not, trooper!"

"Did too, professor! Just admit it, Twilight!"

"I will not, Shadow Dragon! Not on my watch!"

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon continued arguing with each other about their relationship. Flash Sentry noticed it. He sighed in concern, making Sunset Shimmer heard of it.

Flash Sentry shook his head in concern, "Not again..."

"What? What's wrong?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"They're both arguing again. And I'm worried they're gonna break up again. I don't want them regret their decision like what happen before and to our pony friends."

"Yeah, I know. I felt the same way too."

"Is there anyway we can cool their temper off? We can't just do nothing."

"All we can do is talk and remind them that they're still perfect for each other, even though they're gonna have some disagreement and argument."

"So you're saying they need to get over it by talking with us? Don't you think that's gonna be problem for us?"

"Kinda, yeah. I didn't say it's gonna be easy to cool it, Flashy."

Flash Sentry hissed, "Ouch! You're not pulling any punches."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she gave a small punch on his shoulder a bit, "Not really my style. Sorry."

Wheelie, Brains and Spike watched the event via binoculars from the table. Dragoking was drinking his coke besides them.

"Love. Yuck! I hate Flash being close to Sunset," Wheelie commented.

Brains nodded, "Tell me about it. I wish they were at each other's throats like Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon do now."

"You guys are real bullies, you know that?" Spike asked in annoyance, "When they're in love, we've gotta respect it, not screw it up."

"Whatever!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in annoyance.

Dragoking nodded, "I agree with Spike. They deserve each other. My master and Spike's mistress too. They're perfect mates."

Spike cleared his throat, "I think the term - lovers are right one."

Dragoking scoffed, "You say 'lovers', I'd say 'mates'. They're the same."

Spike groaned while rolled in amusement. Dragoking continued drinking his coke while Wheelie and Brains continued spying on their friends.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle stopped their argument as they and the students looked at the docks. Captain Rexstrike approached it as he was inspecting the dock's platform carefully and thoroughly. He hummed in concern about it. He sighed in concern as he returned and make some reports to two principals.

"I've got some bad news. The dock looks bad. It's almost gonna break. It's a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp."

Vice Principal Luna nodded in agreement, "Yes, I have to agree with the Captain."

The students including Rainbow Dash awed in disappointment and upset. Now they'd never get their chance to have their lake activities.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp." Gloriosa Daisy said optimistically, "Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!"

Han Zero hummed as he approached and looked at it carefully, "She's right. We'll help out. Just need some woods and tools."

Captain Rexstrike sighed, "Can't say I disagree with you, but you're right, Han. We'll handle it. It will take some time to get it down."

"If you say so," Principal Celestia hummed calmly, "Let's hope it can be done today or tomorrow."

Applejack gave in some thoughts about the docks while recalling what Captain Rexstrike and Mr. T speeches on inspiration and camp gifts. She can't help but get the feeling that she found it.

"If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go." Applejack suggested calmly. Everyone turned to her. She continued, "Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too."

Everyone chatted and cheered happily of what Applejack has suggested. Gloriosa Daisy smiled in relief. Timber Spruce looked worry. Four staffs smiled proudly. Mr. T remained silent as he wrote something down on his paperclip. Saber Dragoon hummed in concern while looking at the camp consultant cautiously.

"I don't know. It's an awful lot of work." Timber Spruce said in concern, "I wouldn't want you guys to miss out doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for future campers."

Gloriosa Daisy glared at her brother, causing Timber Spruce to glare at her back. Sunset Shimmer noticed it as she took a bite on her thumb. Mr. T sighed as he approached and intervened two camp consultants from arguing.

"Now you two. There is no reason to fight over a little suggestion?" Mr. T asked calmly with a bit of annoyance, "Tell me, students. Are you willing to sacrifice all of your time for this project?"

"You kidding me, Mr T?" Rainbow Dash scoffed, "We're Canterlot Wondercolts! We've got a reputation to uphold! And there's no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever! I'm with AJ, building a new dock is definitely it!" She turned to her friends, "What do you guys think?"

Students cheered wildly and happily including Rainbooms, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strike Force. Autobots and G.I. Joe smiled proudly yet happily as they agreed to help out.

Gloriosa Daisy smirked, "Looks like it's settled, then."

"Looks like it." Timber Spruce snarled.

Mr. T cleared his throat, "No fighting, you two."

Sunset Shimmer hummed in concern while looking at three camp consultants, "That's some tension all right."

"Did you say something, Sunset?" Flash Sentry asked in concern.

"It's nothing. Sorry about it, Flash."

"No biggie. If you need something, just call me. I'm happy to help especially my girlfriend."

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "Sure. Thanks."

* * *

G.I. Joe and Autobots helped removing and taking the woods out from the docks. Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders were chatting with each other about how to make a new docks. Flash Sentry was sketching and designing it per his friends' instruction.

"[Twilight Sparkle] We can reinforce the foundation. [Applejack] Make it nice and sturdy... [Sunset Shimmer] And we can add a woodcarved sign that says 'Camp Everfree'. [Fluttershy] And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies. [Rainbow Dash] Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night!"

Flash Sentry finished his scribbling on his sketches. He showed it to his friends - a new docks in L-shape with pillars roping to each other and the signboard at the entrance. He smiled proudly.

"What do you think, guys?"

Rarity gasped happily, "It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!"

"More importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife." Applejack said in annoyance.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "And this is for the camp, not fashion show, Dramaty."

Rarity scoffed in annoyance, "Oh, you say tomato, I say perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings."

Twilight Sparkle turned to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, "What do you guys think?"

"It's going to be a lot of work," Principal Celestia said in concern before smiled, "but we can do it!"

"I agree." The firm and calm voice spoke. Everyone turned to their back and found Optimus Prime approached them. He smiled, "And I believe you'll need some assistance."

"That's something we agree about," Shadow Dragon, Cade Yeager, Sam Witwicky and Duke commented in agreement, "And we'd better get started."

"I know what we're gonna do today!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly happily, "Cutie Mark Dock Builders! It's gonna be awesome!"

Lance Justicestrike sighed happily, "Yeah. Can't wait to start."

* * *

Everyone began their working progress while some were doing other stuffs. The students joined in the working progress. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Han Zero and Captain Rexstrike supervised the progress. Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce and Mr. T also helped them as well.

Hound continued his first aid medic training, with Breakaway. Crosshairs, Flint and Lady Jaye were training their marksmanship. But they also patrolled the area as well.

Deep in the forest, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Flare Tiger, Sideswipe, Drift and Prowl were cutting some woods from the forest. With their bare hands; Roadblock, Spirit, Tunnel Rat, Ripcord and even Laxtinct carried and loaded tons of logs on the vehicular modes of Optimus Prime, Arcee and Smokescreen. Wheelie and Brains checked on the counts of loaded logs before giving a signal to their friends. The transports drove off to the docks in dropping the packages down.

Upon receiving the woods at the docks; Cade Yeager, Sam Witwicky, Duke and Scarlett measured the woods into smaller pieces. Bumblebee, Snake Eyes and Jinx cut them into smaller pieces. Applejack was teaching Apple Bloom about making a hammer from a stone, vine and stick. Shadow Dragon, Saber Dragoon, Aquastroke, Lance Justicestrike and Shane helped them as well. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo worked together in hammering the nails down on planks. Dragoking brought more of nails to his friends.

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Nyx, Sweetie Belle, Mikaela and Tessa were crafting and designing animal boxes for the docks and lanterns. Spike also helped them out by bringing more of art supplies.

Everyone spent hours of working on the project until late afternoon. They all taken a break from it. They all chatted with each other about the camp while having their own snacks.

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike were having snacks at large table. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Dragoking arrived at the scene as they both asked if they can join in or not. The girls allowed it. The boys sat down. They all have their own snacks.

Thought of the argument, Shadow Dragon sighed in concern, "Twilight, about the argument earlier? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

"Forget it," Twilight Sparkle interrupted calmly. She sighed as she looked at him, "I should be the one, who should be sorry. I shouldn't have accuse you being jealous of Timber Spruce especially me. It was so stupid of me."

"No, it wasn't. You were right about me being jealous. But I really sense something's not right here especially Timber Spruce. I just-!"

"I know. But thanks. And you should try to socialize with him and get to know more about him. You and him might become good friends. He's friendly and nice."

"Well, it's hard for me to actually befriend and trust him at once. You may never know what he really is behind the mask."

"Maybe. But I rather you try to talk with him than being suspicious of him. Think you can handle it?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll try."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon."

"Did we miss something?" Lance Justicestrike asked.

Nyx shrugged, "I have no idea especially the argument. But I'm glad that they didn't go too far again. I hated it a lot."

"Me too," Spike and Dragoking nodded in agreement.

"All right, now! You've made a lot of progress." Principal Celestia called. The students turned and looked at her. She continued as she looked at the sky, "But it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities."

Gloriosa Daisy smiled happily, "Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!"

Pinkie Pie cheered as she held couple of marshmallow bags and sweeten boxes , "S'mores!"

The students, including Rainbooms, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily and wildly about the next activity. Autobots and G.I. Joe smiled about it. They all can't wait to start it.

"This ought to be good," Mr. T smiled calmly, "I can't wait to learn more about this experience..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) The bird attacking Laxtinct's hair scene is inserted and inspired by **_The Legend of Everfree's First Blooper Scene_** from YouTube. Couldn't resist from ignoring it. It's too hilarious to ignore it.


	4. Chapter 3: Tales of Dark Legends

**Chapter 3: Tales of Dark Legends**

At the Fire Opal Tent, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were researching on Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon for whole day. For various times, they tried creating and experimenting the Rainbow Cure from various chemicals. But most of the results ended up in either exploding and blowing at their faces or they got mutated into monstrous and demonically-like monsters.

They spent working on it for whole day. They found no results now...

"Terrific..." Shorty Thinking said in defeat as he threw the notepad to the ground hard, "Another failure results! Damn it!"

Tailtech yelped in concern, "Shorty, calm down! We'll try it again tomorrow. I promise you that it will be a better results."

"I doubt of it. No matter how many times we tried, the result's gonna be the same. It's hopeless..."

"Even so, we shouldn't give it up. Remember why we're doing this, Shorty. If anything bad happens to the girls, then we have to be there and saved them. Do it for Rarity and her sister."

Shorty Thinking sighed in defeat, "Fine. Shall we?"

"Maybe we should take a break," Tailtech said in concern, "After all, I do need some s'mores. I am so hungry."

Shorty Thinking hummed in concern, "Yeah. I guess I was too busy with my works. I almost forgotten about my lunch. Well, dinner is good."

"Then, come on. Let's get something to eat! I can't wait to hear about scary stories especially Shadow Dragon's!"

"Tailtech, that story is nothing but myth! Knight's at the America? That's very stupid and unbelievable too."

"But you've gotta love it. It's the best."

"It defies the logic!"

As Shorty Thinking and Tailtech exited and left their camp, the tubes of Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon shaken lightly as they both glowed dimly in light and dark. The voice of eerily and darkly sounded within the tent.

* * *

In the evening, middle of deep forest, everyone including Autobots and G.I. Joe have gathered at the fire pit. The students were eating their s'mores while students tell their own scary story to scare the class off. Mr. T was writing down on his notepad about the students' stories. Gloriosa Daisy was nowhere to be seen since she claimed that she was getting dinner ready.

And now it is Rarity's turn to tell her scary story. But unfortunately, it was not everyone has been expecting...

"And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically and fearfully before screamed. Everyone remained in silent. She calmed down as she exclaimed frantically, "Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!"

Rarity screamed frantically and dramatically in fear and concern. The students groaned and sighed in annoyance and disappointment about the story she makes. They all commented and remarked about her story.

Mr. T sighed in annoyance, "Ms. Rarity. If you want to make a good spooky story like this, I cut down that drama of yours. It's very irritating."

Timber Spruce nodded, "I'm with Mr. T. about it. But good try, anyway."

Flare Tiger sighed, "Can't say that I'm surprise."

"[Hound sarcastically said] Wow. That was a terrifying story. [Roadblock chuckled] Yeah. I'd be wetting my boots right about now. [Drift] Making story as fearful and terrifying is harder than it looks. [Crosshairs scoffed] But this is the worse story I ever heard of. [Flint] I second it. [Lady Jaye sighed] Yeah. Someone needs to tutor her about making a good story. [Rainbow Dash] Pretty Lame if you asked. [Applejack] Yeah. She's not really good at this story. [Fluttershy] I think it's okay. [Saber Dragoon] Well, at least, it's better than listening to Laxtinct's complaining about campaign. [Aquastroke] Yeah. I can't stand on it for a second. [Laxtinct] Aw, come on!"

Shorty Thinking sighed while shaking his head in annoyance, "Honestly, I'd never understand why she keeps doing this."

Tailtech shrugged, "I guess she's trying to make her spooky story more interesting and spooky."

"Oh yeah?" Smokescreen remarked, "I bet my story is ten times than hers!"

"You?!" Tunnel Rat asked in annoyance. He then scoffed, "Ha! My mom done it better than yours! Ten times, pal!"

"Wanna go through that again?!"

"Be my guess, tin can!"

"Will you two knock it off," Arcee said firmly and angrily. Both Smokescreen and Tunnel Rat got silenced. She sighed, "Honestly, it doesn't matter of how good the story is. Everyone has their own unique to tell about it, even the one got too dramatic for no reason."

"Hey!" Rarity exclaimed in annoyance.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Actually, they're right about this. Your story is kinda lame."

"I mean - wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress," Apple Bloom asked in surprise yet annoyed, "It's not very scary when I imagine of it."

Scootaloo sighed as she crossed her arms, "At least, it's not a slenderman again."

"Can't we try something that doesn't involved some scary stories?" Nyx asked hopefully, "Can't we make the story about superhero or prince saving the princess? That'd be good, right?"

Everyone and even her own friends groaned in annoyance as they all shook their heads in denial and upset. Is she serious about it?

"Sorry, Nyx," Apple Bloom said calmly, "As much as I like the fairytale and some superhero comic, I'm gonna go for the camp scary story."

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. But as long it's not the Slenderman story again, I'd be fine."

"Yeah, me too," Sweetie Belle squeaked happily, "I wanna hear more about witches!"

Nyx sighed in disappointment, "I guess I'm outvoted."

"If you're scared, Nyx," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she held her little sister close to her, "I'm here to protect you. After all, what sisters are for."

Lance Justicestrike smiled as he patted Nyx's head gently, "Count on me too. No scary monsters scares you off so easily."

"Thanks, guys. You're the best," Nyx smiled in relief as she held and hugged both of her siblings.

Vice Principal Luna cleared throat, "Anyone else have a spooky story?"

Han Zero nodded, "Yeah. And please, don't give us some boring story. Give us something exciting and juicy to feel."

Everyone remained silent as they have no idea of what spooky story they can tell. Autobots looked at Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Prowl and Arcee. These five Autobots shook their heads as they refused to talk about it. G.I. Joe found Spirit sweating in fear and worry while Snake Eyes looked down and Jinx held her mentor's hand gently. This made the team uneasy and concern. With their smiles in interest, Dragon Strike Force except Laxtinct turned and glanced at Shadow Dragon. He groaned in annoyance and refused to talk about it.

"I have one." Timber Spruce called while holding his hand up, "But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now." He smirked in amusement, "That's how scary it is!"

Some students yelped and gasped in shock and fear of what they just heard. They all chatted in concern and worry about it. Spike whimpered as he jumped on Fluttershy's lap, making her to hug him. Bulk Biceps held and hugged Snips and Snails. Cutie Mark Crusaders squealed in fear as they hugged Lance Justicestrike tightly and passionately.

Dragon Strike Force except the worried and scared Laxtinct looked skeptical and doubtful. Autobots and G.I. Joe looked curious and surprise of the story.

Timber Spruce smirked, "It's time I told you about **_'The Legend of Gaea Everfree'_**."

"Who the what now?" Wheelie asked in surprise.

Brains shrugged, "Beats me. He could be talking about three headed Predacon!" He quivered in fear, "Ooh. I don't want to hear that story."

Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders squealed in fear, "Me neither!"

Timber Spruce, "If you want to know more about her, then prepare for it. It's about to get wild."

"Wait!" Laxtinct exclaimed in fear, "Does it spells G-A-I-A?"

Timber Spruce chuckled a bit, "Actually, 'Gaea' is with an 'e', not an 'i'. But it does pronounced and sounds like 'Gaia'."

"Seriously? I thought it's a Mother Nature from Greeks"

"Yeah. It's confusing, I know. But this one is not a Greek Mythology Titan."

"Okay. But scary, is it?"

"Yes, it is, buddy."

Laxtinct groaned in upset, "I have to ask..."

* * *

 _ **['The Legend of Gaea Everfree' Story]**_

 _Few years ago before Camp Everfree ever founded and built..._

 _ **"Many years ago my great grandparents came to this forest." Timber Spruce narrated, "Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp."**_

 _Both ancestors of Timber Spruce's and Gloriosa Daisy arrived at the forest, along with the group of their friends. They awed in amazement and surprise of how beautiful and perfect the forest is. They all looked at each other as they smiled happily. They have made their decision about it._

 _ **"But once they started building, strange things started to happen."**_

 _As the ancestors and their friends began working and building their own cabin, their equipment and working progress were attacked and halted by strange and odd vines and roots. This make them surprise and shock of it._

 _ **"One pitch-black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin. They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth."**_

 _During windy howling in the night time, a giant tree fell and crashed on the cabin's rooftop. The ancestors immediately screamed in fear while exiting it at once. On the shores, they encountered the mysterious demonic figure emerging from the forest. The creature glared at them._

 _ **"She had wild hair, like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gemdust in her wake."**_

 _The ancestors were horrified and scared upon looking at the monster's appearance._

 _ **"Trembling, my great grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great grandparents were trespassing on her land."**_

 _The ancestors trembled in fear and worry as they asked. Gaea Everfree answered darkly and angrily about her reason as her body and hair glowed in dark crimson aura-like._  
 _ **  
"They begged her to let them stay and build their camp to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed, but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Some day she woils return and reclaim the forest as her own."**_

 _The ancestors kneed down as they were pleading and begging Gaea Everfree to let them stay. This calmed Gaea Everfree down as her crimson aura died down to her greenish aura. She then threatened them of her warning as she slowly retreated back to her forest. They all sighed in relief that they're safe from harm but wondered if they can stay here for long enough or not..._

 _ **[END]**_

* * *

 **[Reality]**

"So if you see a trail of gemdust, you'll know that it is..." Timber Spruce said calmly, making everyone to look at him in fear and curious. He then shouted in both loud and scary, "Gaea Everfree!"

Pop the eyes in the dark! The students screamed in fear. Protective instinct kicked in, Aquastroke got up at once as she fired her Hydro Blast at her targets. It was hit but...

"Blah!" The female voice coughed heavily, "What's the big idea of shooting a water on me?!"

Everyone yelped in surprise and shock of what they just heard. The mysterious figure slowly emerged out from the dark while carrying the wagon of dinner. And she is wet...

Gloriosa Daisy spitted the water out, "Thank you for giving me a cold shower. I haven't done that since this morning."

"Gloriosa?" Aquastroke said in surprise, "That was you?! You were Gaea Everfree?!"

"Hmm... Did Timber Spruce tell you one of his Gaea Everfree story again?" Gloriosa Daisy asked in annoyance as she glared at the annoyed Timber Spruce. She sighed, "You have to forgive him for his silly scary imagination. I don't know of where did he get the idea from."

"Actually, I'm the one who should say sorry. I was trying to look after the kids."

"No harm done. I would do the same for my family and campers too if I ever encounter some wolf or monster to deal with."

Aquastroke sighed, "Good to hear. Thanks, Gloriosa."

"Not scary but entertaining," Mr. T remarked in amusement while writing down on his notepad.

Rainbow Dash groaned as she covered her face with her hands, "This is embarrassing..."

"Aw... She didn't mean it, Rainbow. She's just protective," Fluttershy said in comfort, "It reminds me of Terrorcreep."

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "Fluttershy does have the point about it."

"Anyhow, I brought the dinner for you all to eat," Gloriosa Daisy said calmly as she passed the box of foods to the campers. She then sat on the log near to Timber Spruce. She sighed happily, "So, any spooky story you wanna talk about? Coz I'm all in!"

The students shrugged and shook their heads as they have no spooky stories to tell. Ripcord turned and looked at Spirit, Snake Eyes and Jinx.

"Yo, guys. Wanna tell us about it?" Ripcord asked in amusement. His friends turned to him, "By the looks of yours, it says it's terrifying and real."

Flint nodded calmly, "Yeah. Come on. It can't be worse than Gaea Everfree's story."

"I'm with them too," Tunnel Rat said calmly, "Just spill it out, guys. We won't wet our pants like these kids especially our teenage heroes and heroines."

"HEY!" Dragon Strike Force, Mane Seven and Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in annoyance.

Spirit sighed, "I do not think it's wise to talk about it. It is... regrettable, pain and shame for us to bear."

"Spirit is right," Jinx said in concern as she turned and looked at Snake Eyes, who was looking down while clenching his both fists. She held his gently, "This one is a true and tragic story we ever face in our life. Please, do not ask us about it..."

The campers and students awed in disappointment and upset about it. G.I. Joe and Autobots knew their allies' tones well - something terrible happen to Spirit, Snake Eyes and Jinx from not telling their 'spooky story'.

Lady Jaye sighed, "It must be painful for you all to handle. Don't worry, we won't bother you much."

"I agree with Jaye," Scarlett said calmly, "You don't have to tell us about it."

"So much for spooky stories..." Pinkie Pie said in disappointment.

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, so uncool..."

Spirit looked on how unhappy and disappointed campers are. He turned and looked at Snake Eyes and Jinx as he wondered if they should tell or not.

Jinx turned and looked at her mentor. Snake Eyes gave in some thoughts for the moment. He sighed in defeat as he nodded reluctantly. His student patted him gently on his back. Spirit nodded in relief as he turned and faced at both his friends and students.

"My friends. We agree to tell you our spooky story" Spirit said calmly and firmly, "Brace yourself. This will not be an interesting story you find to expect..."

The campers chatted happily finally get some spooky story. Some of them weren't please about it. Others were surprised and shocked of it especially G.I. Joe team. Mr. T smiled as he prepared himself of writing down on his paperclip.

"Dude, are you sure?" Roadblock asked in concern.

Duke nodded, "You don't have to do this. And I know you're doing this for the kids."

"True. But we must. In order for them to be prepare for the danger, so they'll not suffer terrible fate as ours," Spirit said calmly. Everyone sat down on their logs as they looked at him. He began narrating, "It happens five months ago after our Friendship Games..."

* * *

 _ **['Resident Demons' Story]**_

 _Five Months ago..._

 _ **"Snake Eyes, Jinx, Sergeant Stone and I were summoned by General Hawk and Joe for an important mission. This mission involved rescue the villagers and dealing with their demons from the Africa. Yes. It was skeptical and hard to believe about it. But nevertheless, we all have accepted our mission."**_

 _12 hours later..._

 _In early morning, five of G.I. Joe Tomahawks have arrived at the plain field of Kenya, Africa. As the helicopter transports landed on the ground, the G.I. Joe emerged and dropped out from them._

 _Armed and readied with their stun and tranquilizer guns, the soldiers marched through the tall grasses and jungle forest while avoid from provoking with the wild animals. They spent for four hours in finding the village while remained vigilant of demons and saving the innocent lives._

 _ **"We have fought these demons before since Friendship Games and Battle of Phoenix Fortress, and so we make some necessary preparation against this threat - stun guns and tranquilizer. We were ready for this threat."**_

 _G.I. Joe arrived at the burnt village. They then entered the place at once as they searched for the villagers, survivors and demons through huts, streets and even villages. But so far, they found nothing._

 _Sergeant Stone looked suspicious and worry about it as he held his tranquilizer gun tightly. Feared and concerned in looking around the village and hearing in silence, Spirit rubbed his necklace's Sabertooth's teeth gently. Snake Eyes and Jinx armed with their swords for any sign of the demons. The soldiers were armed with their guns as well. Something is not right around the village._

 _ **"Or so we thought. When we entered an unknown village, we met with no one and not even demons but silence. It was too... quiet... until..."**_

 _ **MOANED!** One of G.I. Joe spotted someone on the ground, moaning painfully. The soldier approached the villager. And just before he could do anything, the villager grabbed and brought him down. The villager screeched loudly. The soldier gasped in fear as he took a glance on the villager's face - pale yet demonically looks with crimson demonic eyes and fangs. The soldier screamed in fear as the villager attacked him._

 _The scream attract G.I. Joe's attention. They followed the noise and found the villager biting and chewing on the soldier. Shocked and scared of what they were looking at, the soldiers quivered and shivered in fear. Jinx covered her mouth with her bare hands. Snake Eyes clenched his fists on his sword. Spirit looked pale and sweating in fear while rubbing his necklace again. Sergeant Stone was in shock and scared while holding his gun tightly._

 _After the soldier was killed, the zombified villager slowly get up and turned to G.I. Joe. ;He moaned eerily as he approached them. And Snake Eyes charged in as he decapitated the villager's and even the deceased soldier's off. The soldiers were in shock and concern of what they just saw._

 _ **"We were attacked. Our soldier was killed by zombified villager. Like what happen to Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle before, he was turned into a demon. Snake Eyes killed him before we could subdued him. But that wasn't over, it's just the beginning."**_

 _ **SCREECHED!** G.I. Joe yelped in concern and worry as they looked to their back. They found more of villagers. And they were all zombified. This shocked and surprised._

 _"I really hate zombies..." Sergeant Stone said in concern._

 _"Oh no," Jinx said in concern, "We're too late."_

 _Spirit hissed in concern, "How could this have happen? Why?!"_

 _"Forget why! We've got the mission!" Sergeant Stone exclaimed in concern as he armed and aimed his gun at the enemies, "If we can get one, we may find the cure for them! Get ready!"_

 _The zombified villages screeched wildly and angrily as they all charged and attacked G.I. Joe. The soldiers fired their tranquilizer and stun guns on them. As the zombified villagers dosed to sleep, their numbers continued increasing as they were charging and attacking the soldiers. One-by-one, the soldiers fell and get killed and infected by them. G.I. Joe struggled to survive and overcome the battle._

 _Snake Eyes decapitated his enemies at once. This surprise and shocked his team._

 _"What the hell are you doing?!" Sergeant Stone demanded, "We need one of them alive!"_

 _Snake Eyes shook his head in denial as he continued decapitating his enemies. The zombified villagers continued pouring in the numbers while attacking the team. This convinced them now._

 _"He's right. This mission is a failure," Spirit said in concern._

 _Jinx hissed, "They're... They're all gone now. Even we did get one, what happen if we all get infected, Stone?!"_

 _Sergeant Stone sighed, "Then, it's pointless. There's no other way. Set the charges up now!"_

 _ **"The village was infected. All of them were turned into demons. We continued our mission but our troopers were killed and infected by them. Snake Eyes did something necessary to save our hides. And we reluctant to do it."**_

 _Snake Eyes and Jinx continued decapitating the zombified villagers. Sergeant Stone, Spirit and a few of soldiers fired their guns at them. The team were covering for four bombers to set the charges up around the village._

 _With the charges set and timed in 60 seconds, the team immediately leave the place at once. They all exited the village while the zombified villagers followed them. As time reached its limit, the charges exploded in blowing the village and its zombies up. G.I. Joe jumped and escaped the place._

 _Though it was successful, G.I. Joe especially felt shame and upset as they have failed to save the lives._

 _ **"We blow the village up. We spared their sufferings, but we couldn't save the villagers or even stop the demons in time. We failed our mission."**_

 _ **[END]**_

* * *

 **[Reality]**

The students and campers including Rainbooms, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock, depressed and terrified by Spirit's spooky story. Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy hissed in concern and worry about it as well.

Hearing Spirit's spooky or tragic story, it made G.I. Joe looked down and sighed in depress and pain. It also made the Autobots especially Optimus Prime in depress and pain as it reminded them of an event that turned most of innocents into demonic monsters by Shockwave.

Shorty Thinking sighed in concern as he looked away while Tailtech patted him from back gently. Mr. T was writing down on his paperclip. Their action attract Saber Dragoon's attention and suspicious on him. Something is not right.

Spirit sighed in concern, "And that's how it happen. And I wish this is just a spooky story, but it isn't."

Me. T sighed pitifully, "Truly tragic and pitiful to hear this tragic story..."

"[Rarity] I can't believe it. [Rainbow Dash] Man, that was so messed up. [Pinkie Pie] It's terrible! Those villagers! Got turned into zombies! So not good! [Fluttershy sobbed] This is not only just scary, it's sad too. [Ripcord] That is so uncool. [Tunnel Rat] Tell me about it. This is something I didn't expecting. [Flint] You're not the only one who feels the same way. [Lady Jaye] Yeah. I feel you, Flint. [Mikaela] How could someone do such a thing to villagers? [Sam] A lot of mad people did to humans. It's unbearable and immorality. [Drift] Unacceptable of the human's moral... [Smokescreen] But what could make the people into monsters? [Prowl] I wondered the same thing as well, Smokescreen. [Breakaway] Dude. How?"

"Do you have any idea of what's really going on, Spirit?" Saber Dragoon asked, "At least, who is responsible of it?"

Jinx sighed, "None of us. We don't know who created the demons or how they get there. But we do know that this is one of our enemy's plans."

"I think Jinx's right," Scarlett said suspiciously, "Someone have set that event up."

"Question is who?" Roadblock asked in concern.

Duke nodded, "Whoever it was, he has a bigger plans to make."

"What's done is done. There's nothing we can do," Gloriosa Daisy said calmly as she passed the foods to the students and campers, "But now we know about your story, we'll be ready for anything."

Timber Spruce nodded, "Yeah. Nobody is gonna trespassed our camp without the fight! They can bet on that one!"

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Gee. I wonder how long can he stands against the fight."

Flash Sentry snickered in amusement, "Yeah, probably he lasts for one second. He then get turned into a monster."

Both Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry snickered in amusement. This caused their girlfriends nudged them by their chests. Dragoking, Spike, Wheelie and Brains laughed in amusement while the boys groaned in annoyance.

"But they're right one thing," Aquastroke said calmly, "we'll be ready for anything especially zombies or demons."

Principal Celestia nodded, "I agreed. We're the proud Canterlot Wondercolts. We can handle it."

Gloriosa Daisy smiled, "Anyhow, Bon Appetti, everyone. Enjoy the dinner!"

Despite of what has happened from three G.I. Joe's past; four staffs were right about being ready and prepared for any danger. They all opened their box - a curry rice with burnt meats, potatoes and vegetables.

As the campers all took a big bite on their food, they all yelped and gulped in shock with their widened eyes. Their face sweated out while burned in red. The campers immediately left and went behind of bushes as they all coughed and spitted the food out from their mouth. Autobots remained in silent while looking concern and shock of what they were seeing. Gloriosa Daisy continued eating the food enjoyable and happily.

As the campers finished their throw outs, they returned to their seats while looking at their foods. They all began complained and commented angrily about the food.

Crossharis whistled, "That's gotta hurt."

Sideswipe nodded, "I believed they hated this kind of food."

Bumblebee sighed and nodded, "You've got that right, bub."

"What was that?!" Timber Spruce asked.

Mr. T coughed a bit before took a zip of water, "I don't know. But it's the worst food I ever taste in my life..."

"Okay, seriously," Shane groaned in annoyance, "who the hell cook this food?"

Cade nodded, "I have no idea! But this cook really needs to work on his cook!"

As she looked at the box's cover, Tessa gasped in shock. She then screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Guys. I think I know who cook," Tessa said in concern as she looked at them with fear and disgusted looks, "It's... It's Icy's!"

"ICY?!" Everyone but Autobots asked in shock.

"[Saber Dragoon groaned] No wonder it taste familiar! [Shorty Thinking] This is embarrassing! [Applejack] Yeah, no kidding! I can't believe that we actually eating hers! Again! [Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tailtech, Spike and Dragoking] Yuck! I hate it! [Sunset Shimmer] I thought you got the right food! [Twilight Sparkle nodded] Yeah. How did Icy's food get here in the first place?!"

Aquastroke groaned as she turned and glared at Laxtinct, "Lax! Did you get the wrong box again?!"

Laxtinct yelped in concern, "Please don't hurt me! I didn't know which one is it!"

Captain Rexstrike sighed, "Next time, I check the supplies."

"It can't be that bad," Gloriosa Daisy said calmly and happily. Everyone turned and looked at her. She hummed in surprise, "What? It's really good."

Mr. T hummed curiously and surprisingly, "Your sister has quite an appetite, doesn't she?"

Timber Spruce shrugged, "I have no idea how she handle it..."

Wheelie hissed, "Be glad that we Autobots need Energon."

"Yeah," Brains nodded, "I wouldn't wanna try Icy's food. Glad that she doesn't do well in making Energon."

Hound chuckled, "Yeah. I wouldn't want to imagine of that."

"Well. I suggest that we make some barbecue foods," Cade suggested, "I'm not gonna stick with these food for my life."

Sam smiled, "Yeah. That's something I agreed on. Who's with us?"

The campers and students cheered and chatted happily that they're gonna get some good foods - barbecued foods. Gloriosa Daisy continued eating her foods.

"Oh yeah! That's my favorite food!" Ripcord cheered.

"You bet it is." Roadblock smiled, "And don't worry, everyone; you'll get some barbecue. I can promise you for that!"

Roadblock, Ripcord, Tunnel Rat, Flint and Lady Jaye were cooking and barbecuing some meats and vegetables. The campers waited for their foods ready as they continued their spooky stories. Smokescreen turned and looked at Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Prowl and Hound.

"Hey, Optimus. Mind telling us about your spooky story?" Smokescreen asked happily.

Prowl groaned, "Smokescreen, we've been on this for hundred times! No! We're not gonna through that story again!"

"Prowl's right. This story is not a joke!" Arcee said angrily, "It's serious and painful. We lost most of the Autobots because of that monster!"

Bumblebee sighed, "I don't wanna remember that again. Never..."

"Me too, Bee," Sideswipe hissed in concern.

"Hey, what's up? Did something happen to you guys?" Sam asked in concern, "Is this real story?"

Cade nodded in concern, "And something tells me that this is gonna be one hell of spooky story we're gonna hear..."

"Aw shit..." Tessa, Mikaela and Shane said in unison.

Hound sighed, "It is, guys. And you're not gonna like it."

"You're not actually gonna do it, are you?" Crosshairs asked in concern.

Drift sighed, "I sincerely against the idea. The horror of it brings terrible nightmares to bots and humans. It is not wise."

Breakaway nodded in agreement, "I'm with the the samurai, yo. I'd say forget it!"

The campers chatted in concern as they don't really like where this is going - another terrifying and deadly than Spirit's mission in dealing with the demons.

"No..." Optimus Prime said firmly as he slowly sat down on the ground, "They need to know it. Despite what he has done to us, he told us the truth of our birth, Allspark, Cybertron and even the Creators' existences"

Wheelie and Brains gasped, "You wouldn't! I hate that story!"

Bumblebee moaned, "I don't like it."

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. And you think they're ready for it?"

"I don't..." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at his friends, "I hope you're prepared for it. This will not be enlightenment than you think, my friends."

Mr. T smiled in amusement, "Another story to add in..."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna give me goosebumps," Nyx asked in concern.

Apple Bloom sighed, "I have the feeling it's gonna be one."

"Yeah. Hopefully, it's not gonna be another zombie world again," Scootaloo said in concern. She groaned, "I hate it."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "That's something I hope for."

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "Well, guys. Here comes the third spooky story now..."

Optimus Prime sighed calmly, "This story tells the tale of the most peculiar yet deadly and dangerous psychopathic doctor we ever face in our lives. His name is Sunder."

Optimus Prime sighed as he began narrating, "10,000 years ago, after the Cybertron was turned into barren wasteland, Autobots and Decepticons were forced to separate and leave the planet in search for safe haven and the Allspark..."

* * *

 _ **[Psycho Doctor]**_

 _10,000 B.C._

 _ **"We were among them. Our ship was named Axalon. We traveled across the stars in hopes to search for the Allspark and a new home to live and stay. However, our mission has come to a naught until our fates crossed..."**_

 _A large roundish silver Cybertronian Spaceship-like was flying across the black world with thousands of stars. Inside its cockpit were Optimus Prime sitting on his command chair, Ratchet and Jazz were piloting the ship, Arcee was navigating the map in search for Allspark. Prowl was contacting any sign of their allies across the stars. The ship's training center, where Ironhide training Bumblebee and Sideswipe through combats._

 _ **BOOM!** The Autobots yelped in surprise as their Axalon Spaceship got hit and blasted from the rear. It dived and landed on the flying meteorite. All of them were out of consciousness now. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the ship._

 _ **"After 30 hours of unconsciousness, I've make contact with the enemy - Sunder - the mad doctor who takes the order from my mysterious Creator."**_

 _30 hours later..._

 _Optimus Prime groaned painfully as he slowly opened his eyes. As he tried to get up, but he was stopped by a tight cuffs around his body. He grunted as he struggled in getting out from the bed's trapper. He looked around in search of his comrades. He found no one but a dark in the room. He breathed heavily as he wondered of what's going on._

 _"Hello... Hello... Hello..." The dark yet twisted voice greeted in amusement. Optimus Prime looked up and found a black robot with red stripes worn demonic appearance of shaman mask. He growled and smiled in amusement as he looked at Optimus Prime, "You're finally awake. I was so worry about you. I otherwise I would be alone in my ship..."_

 _Optimus Prime yelped in concern, "Who-Who are you?!"_

 _Sunder smiled devilishly, "My name is Sunder. I am your doctor. I am here to help you..."_

 _ **"Sunder revealed the darkest truth and history of Cybertronians. I was shock and denial of his twisted words..."**_

 _"What do you mean?!" Optimus Prime demanded in anger._

 _Sunder smiled, "Remove your pain and sufferings. And I will make you a perfect Cybertronian as the Creators' order."_

 _"Wh-What?! Creators? What are you talking about?!"_

 _Sunder chuckled in amusement, "You have no idea, do you?" Optimus Prime shook in confusion and concern. He smirked, "Well, I'm glad you asked me to tell a tale, Prime. Your kind were once my masters' proud and perfect laves and war machines. Unfortunately, Dynasty of Primes led the rebellion against our Creators and escaped our clutches and control including stealing the latest invention for their new home and new generation."_

 _"Cybertron..." Optimus Prime said in shock and concern, "Why? Why didn't Sentinel Prime tell me?"_

 _Sunder chuckled in amusement, "That mentor of yours is nothing but a figurehead and pretender to the dynasty for order and control of your home. Nothing more, nothing less."_

 _"You're wrong! He may not be the true Prime, but he is our hero and mentor. He saved Cybertron! He built the civilization and principles of freedom. He brought peace, justice, freedom, security and hope for our kind! He is our hero and leader!"_

 _"And you're a fool to judge the book's cover only, instead of learning its true pages..."_

 _"Why should I trust you?"_

 _"You don't, The Last Knight and Prime..." Sunder smirked in amusement. He chuckled as he turned to his medical tools, "Well now, I'd better make some preparation - I need dissect you and turned you into perfect little war machine. After that, your friends are next..."_  
 _ **  
"The thought of my comrades turned into slaves, I couldn't bear it. I was angered by his attempt. And so, I defeat Sunder. I then began my search and rescue my friends before anything bad happens to them."**_

 _"No..." Optimus Prime said in concern yet angered. Clenched his fists tightly, he screamed in anger, "I won't let you harm them!"_

 _And just before Sunder could do anything, Optimus Prime freed himself from cuffs. He jumped and gave the punches on Sunder's face very hard to the ground. Optimus Prime transformed into his Cybertronian Truck. He drove off at once._

 _Sunder groaned painfully as he slowly get up. "You can run, but you cannot hide from me, Prime!"_

 _Sunder then laughed darkly and sinisterly in loud tone. Even further away from his surgery chamber, Optimus Prime could hear his laughter echoed across the hallway._

 _For minutes, Optimus Prime came across to a big living chamber where he found his team trapped in the cage. They cried and called for his help. And just before he could free them, he stopped as he looked and found something shocking and scary - the heads of thousand dead Cybertronians mounted on the walls._

 _"What the..." Optimus Prime said in shock, "Are these..."_

 _"[Ironhide] It is, Prime! They're the Cybetronians! [Prowl] It's that doctor. He dissected and murdered them! [Jazz] This is so not cool! [Ratchet] Prime, you have to get us out of here before Sunder comes! [Sideswipe] Yeah. I so do not want to lose my head now! [Arcee] Optimus, hurry! [Bumblebee] Come on! We can't stay here!"_

 _Optimus Prime nodded as he unsheathed his twin blades, "I understand!"_

 _"PRIME!"_

 _Sensed danger from his back, Optimus Prime rolled to his left side at once. He turned and found Sunder armed his sword. The mad doctor glared at the Prime._

 _"I told you that I find you," Sunder said in amusement, "And now, I'm gonna dissect you!"_

 _Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes in anger and determination, "Think again, Sunder. Prepare yourself!"_

 _Sunder screeched wildly as he charged at Optimus Prime. The mad doctor swung his blade at the Prime, who blocked and dodged the attacks for few times. As Sunder thrust his sword at Optimus Prime, the Prime kicked the mad doctor off at once. Sunder shook his head before he screeched in anger while swinging his sword at Optimus Prime, who blocked and deflected the attacks swiftly. Both of them clashed their blades for the moment._

 _"Give it up, Prime," Sunder snarled in amusement._

 _Optimus Prime groaned, "Never. Begone!"_

 _And just before Sunder could do anything, Optimus Prime gave a him headbutt. The Prime grabbed the mad doctor before slammed straight to the walls hard. Sunder is unconscious now._

 _Optimus Prime turned to the cage as he freed his comrades from the cage. The Autobots thanked their leader in relief and grateful. Optimus Prime nodded in relief. He and his team quickly reequipped with their_

 _With Sunder is out of consciousness, Optimus Prime turned to the cage as he freed his allies and comrades from cage. The Autobots cheered and chatted happily as they're relief and pleased that they're freed from prison. Both Optimus Prime and Autobots took their weapons at once from the shelf board._

 _The Autobots made their way to the hanger in hopes to get to their spaceship shuttles. As they arrived to their destination, they found the Axalon was badly damaged but two more space shuttles. Optimus Prime gave the order to his team, which surprise and shock them. Disheartened and worried, the Autobots agreed and obeyed the order. Prowl, Sideswipe and Arcee took the first ship while Optimus Prime and the remaining team took the second one. They all blasted off to the space at once._

 _Sunder arrived at the hanger as he found his prisoners escaped with the space shuttles. Instead of angered, he smirked in amusement._

 _ **"After I rescued my friends and defeat Sunder, we quickly get to our space shuttles since the Axalon is badly damaged. Instead of going together, we split up at once to ensure that Sunder have a hard time to find us. And thus, we have escaped from him for now..."**_

 _ **[END]**_

* * *

 **[Reality]**

Optimus Prime sighed in relief, "Sunder has not been heard or seen for years. And we continued our mission in finding the Allspark and a new home. But you know the rest now."

The students chatted in concern and fear about the story Optimus Prime has narrated. They know Decepticons especially Lockdown and his mercenaries that they attack and kill Autobots, but never expecting a serial mad doctor killer.

"That is so sick," Spike commented.

Dragoking nodded, "True evil and demonic..."

Sunset Shimmer hissed, "No wonder you don't like to talk about it."

"Yeah. You have no idea," Wheelie remarked sarcastically.

"That's something we agreed about," Brains nodded in agreement.

"[Rainbow Dash] Okay. I seriously need to quit from watching thriller and psycho movies from now on. [Pinkie Pie] Yeah, me too. [Rarity groaned] This is why I'd never watch this kind of movie. [Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders] SCARY! [Spirit] And I thought my story is terrifying and deadly especially zombies. [Scarlett sighed] No one is expecting of that. [Duke nodded] It's hard to believe that robots actually have a real psychopath. [Snake Eyes gave the signs. Jinx said] Sensei said no matter what kind of species you are, there will always have the force of good and evil. [Hound groaned] I haven't gotten over that. [Crosshairs] Yeah. It gives me the willies now every time I heard that story. [Drift] Indeed. I'm not favor of it. [Prowl] It's not a happy ending story. [Arcee] Tell me about it."

"You guys gotta be kidding me?!" Smokescreen asked in annoyance, "That was awesome and epic story I ever heard!"

Breakaway gave a whack on Smokescreen's head, "It was so not! That scare hell out of me, you know!"

"Yeah. And I haven't gotten over it," Sideswipe said in annoyance.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yeah. I hate that adventure..."

"I hope you're up for the barbecue," Roadblock said in amusement as he and his friends arrived with the food, "Coz they're on the menu now."

Lady Jaye nodded, "Come and get them."

Roadblock and his friends passed the barbecued foods to the campers and staffs. Gloriosa Daisy was eating Icy's 'Special Foods' while Autobots used Energon for their supplement.

"So, anyone with spooky stories?" Flint asked in amusement, "Because if there isn't, I would like to go for my early sleep."

Ripcord groaned in disappointment, "Aw c'mon! There's gotta be some awesome spooky story to hear."

"I'm with Flint," Tunnel Rat said sleepily, "I'm beat. I need some sleeps now. I think I have enough of spooky story."

"Well, you shouldn't," Saber Dragoon smiled, "There's one more. A friend of mine got that."

Aquastroke smiled and nodded, "Saber's right. Shadow Dragon got special tale to talk about."

"I'm in for it!" Tailtech supported it.

Shorty Thinking sighed, "I don't believe it because it defined the logic. But it's better than nothing now."

"Aw come on! Really?" Laxtinct asked in annoyance.

Everyone chatted in surprise and shock of what they just heard. They all wanted to hear about it. Shadow Dragon was annoyed and angered about it. Why did his friends have to

"I didn't know Shadow Dragon has a spooky story," Lance Justicestrike asked in surprise.

"So, is he gonna tell us about it?" Applejack asked curiously, "His looks says 'no way'."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "After those two true stories has been told, Shadow Dragon is gonna have to spit it out."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance and defeat, "Alright. But this is not a spooky story. This is strange and mysterious story. It's about my dad and uncles encountered the black knight at this camp."

Surprised and shocked of what they just heard, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce spitted the water out. Everyone turned and looked at them. They both quickly make a false heavily coughs like they just choked by some foods. They then smiled happily.

Mr. T smirked, "So, it finally comes. Let's hear about this one."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "This happens 50 years ago..."

* * *

 _ **[Black Knight of Camp Everfree]**_

 _50 years ago during summer..._

 _ **"When my dad and uncles were kids, they were sent to Camp Everfree during their summer vacation. It's the place they've always wanted to go. And they loved it so much. But..."**_

 _The school bus arrived at Camp Everfree. With the bus's door opened, campers emerged and climbed down from it, including younger version of Tao, Keone the dark brownish older with orange spiky hair in ponytail and Andrew the younger silver boy with navy mixed with yellow and black stripes spiky short hair worn their scout camp uniforms._

 _As the campers moved to the docks, they awed in amazement and surprise from witnessing the camp's landscape and its nature beauty. Tao and his brothers were among them as well. They all smiled happily as they can't wait to start camping..._

 _ **"Strange things happen around Camp Everfree especially to my father because he saw a knight in shadows..."**_

 _The campers were setting the tents up. Tao, Keone and Andrew worked on theirs. As they were on working progress, they heard some cracks. They looked up. They gasped in shock from finding the tree's large branch is falling. The brothers barely and swiftly rolled to their lefts before it hits them. They were safe..._

 _The campers and consultants helped and checked on the campers. Tao spotted a shadowy form of knight on the tree. Flashed with the red lights, it growled and snarled softly yet eerily and darkly. It shocked him._

 _ **"Whenever he saw the shadowy black knight, and even heard some eerily dark voice. But no one except my uncles believe in him..."**_

 _After few days in camp, Tao suffered some serious bad lucks - falling from rock climbing, broken fishing rod, fell into the pond, accused and framed for doing something he didn't do it, lost in the woods, trapped in cave, failed in sports and many more he has suffered. Whenever Tao went to different area, he saw the shadow knight and heard his eerily and dark voice from every location._

 _Tao tried to tell some people about the problem and the knight he saw. No one believed in him. Keone and Andrew approached and patted him in comfort._  
 _ **  
"But one night, three of them decide to solve the mystery. And there's one place they haven't check it out - the rock quarry cave. They were almost reach their destination but stopped by some strange eerily dark voice. Out of nowhere, he appears..."**_

 _At nighttime; Tao, Keone and Andrew sneaked out from the camp. Using the flashlights, they were travelling across the woods to reach their destination - rock quarry cave. An hour of traveling, they almost reached to their destination. And just before they could enter the cave, they heard some eerily dark voice and feel the wind howling on them. It gives them a chill._

 ** _"Who dares to enter my domain?!"_**

 _ **ZAP!** More thunder struck on the cave entrance. It shocked and surprised three brothers. A shadowy giant metallic knight-like magically appeared before them. His appearance gave a strong impact of fear to Tao, Keone and Andrew._

 _ **"As the Black Knight approached, my father and uncles trembled and quivered in fear. They quickly bowed down in respect and pleaded for mercy and forgiveness for the mysterious spirit. Instead of punishing them, he speaks with deep yet dark voice."**_

 _As the mysterious black knight approached the brothers, they bowed down in fear while pleaded for forgiveness and mercy. He stood still while looking at them._

 _ **"You have received my message,"** The Black Knight said calmly yet deep and dark, **"Lift your heads up, so I can speak to you clearly."**_

 _As the brothers looked up, they faced the giant black knight. Looking at his dark appearance, it gives them a chill. But one thing they're here for - answers about Tao's misfortunes for days._

 _"Message?! What message?!" Andrew demanded in anger._

 _"Why? Why are you punishing Tao?" Keone demanded in fear, "He would never offend you, oh Great Black Knight."_

 _Tao quivered and shivered in fear, "Why? What is the meaning of this? Why me?"_

 _ **"Because I will give you an options. This involved of your future,"** The Black Knight said firmly, **"For many centuries, I was this planet's Guardian and Protector, along with brothers and sisters. But now, its beauty and harmony is destroyed. I've seen so much of death and destruction for too long especially Second World War. It is too much for me to bear. And therefore, I decided to cleanse and recreate this world into better!"  
**_  
 _ **"WHAT?!"** Tao, Keone and Andrew asked in shock and concern, "You can't do this!"_

 _ **"I will. And I will not run. I will not hide. And I will not ignore of this. I will do whatever it takes to save this world!"**_

 _"Please! Don't do this! We beg you! Give us the chance!"_

 _ **"Why should I?"**_

 _"We can prove that world can change for better! Our home can be in peace and harmony! Nature can be preserved. The world can coexist! Everyone can be happy! Please!"_

 _Black Knight hummed calmly before sighed, **"Very well. I trust your words since you possessed good Chi..."**_

 _"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tao exclaimed in relief._

 _Keone nodded, "We'll do our best to make a better world! We'll fulfill our vow!"_

 _Andrew smiled uneasily, "It may take some time, but we will succeed it!"_

 _ **"You'd better, acolytes. But be warned!"** Black Knight said darkly and firmly before exclaimed loudly. Tao, Keone and Andrew yelped in fear. He continued in anger, **"Should your kind attempt to disturb us, dishonor us, destroy us or even attempt to use us for apocalypse purpose; we will not be merciful to you all every again. But break the vow you have made today, we will complete our mission! Nothing will stop us! Remember that!"  
**_  
 _Tao, Keone and Andrew yelped in fear as they bowed down at once. And before they know it, they heard the thunderstruck and wind howling for a brief moment. Sensing no threats on them, they looked up and found Black Knight gone._

 _The brothers sighed in relief yet they're concerned and scared about the vow they make with the Black Knight._

 _ **"With the vow has been made by my father and uncles, the Black Knight vanished from sights. So, all they can do is to make sure they make the better world. They also must not disturb the Knights again. So far, there was no trouble yet as the world keeps changing..."**_

 _ **[END]**_

* * *

 **[Reality]**

Shadow Dragon finished his story. Everyone especially Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Autobots and G.I. Joe looked at him in shock and surprise. Dragon Strike Force remained silent yet firm and calm since they heard the story before. Both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce looked uneasy and concern about the story.

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern and worry, "Something tells me that this story is a real deal..."

Flare Tiger nodded, "Better believe it. It's real."

"Most peculiar yet mysterious story I ever heard of," Mr. T said in amazement as he finished his writing. He smiled and bowed his head down in respect, "We are thankful of it. This story is truly interesting. I'm glad to hear about it."

Everyone chatted and thanked Shadow Dragon for giving a good story. Confuse and surprise of it, Mane Seven and their allies joined in as well. This surprised and shocked him and even Dragon Strike Force especially Saber Dragoon, who eyed suspiciously and concernedly on Mr. T. Nevertheless, the team smiled and bowed back to respect their applause.

"Why is he interested of Shadow Dragon's story," Saber Dragoon asked himself softly.

Cutie Mark Crusaders yawned tiredly, along with Snips and Snails, Spike and Dragoking, and Wheelie and Brains. Principal Celestia smiled as she knew what this means while looking at the sky.

"Well, it's getting late especially the sky is getting darker," Principal Celestia said calmly, "I think it's time to go to bed."

Vice-Principal Luna nodded in agreement, "Indeed. We don't want some students to be sleepyheads for tomorrow morning activity and project to do."

"Eeyup. Time for shut eyes," Gloriosa Daisy said happily, "All right, everybody, time to head to you tents."

Everyone chatted happily as they all heading back to their tents for sleeping because tomorrow they have activities and project to do. Mane Seven and their allies made their way back to the tents.

"Tessa sighed, "Zombie story, psycho robot and now mysterious knight at Camp Everfree. Could this get any weirder?"

"Could be worse," Shane answered amusingly. Tessa looked away in annoyance. He groaned, "Aw, come on! I'm sorry of what I said! Really!"

"Too late..."

"Geez... Why girls are so sensitive?"

"[Smokescreen] I know Shadow Dragon's story isn't epic as Optimus Prime's dealing with Sunder, but it's very mysterious. [Prowl] Indeed. This Black Knight intrigue us very much. [Breakaway] Think he's one of you-know-what? [Arcee] I don't know. But it does fit the picture. [Hound] Yeah. The way Shadow Dragon described about him, it sure sounds like one. [Drift] Yes. I believe there is some connection between Earth and Cybertron."

Crosshairs groaned, "Why does the Earth always involved our stuffs?"

Sam shrugged, "Beats me. I'm guessing that there's more to us than meets the eyes."

Mikaela smiled, "One thing for sure. There's a reason why Cybertronians came here in the first place."

"One guess," Cade said calmly, "Energon, energy and power source of the Earth. That's what makes them come here."

Bumblebee nodded, "Can't argue you with that. That's definitely right."

"Not many planets have unlimited and good Energon Source like here. That's a reason why Dynasty of Prime, Autobots and Dcepticons come here," Sideswipe said calmly, "But I'm not sure about the Knights."

Optimus Prime nodded, "We'll find the answer to this mystery someday. All we can do is enjoy our vacation and relax from the fights."

The Autobots and their Human Allies chatted and nodded in agreement about what Optimus Prime has said.

"Hey, Duke and Road," Ripcord called. G.I. Joe turned to Ripcord. He asked, "Did you know about Spirit's mission? Is it real?"

Duke sighed in concern, "Yes. We did."

"We couldn't believe in it," Roadblock said in shame, "But it's reality. And for the first time, someone really did make zombie virus now."

"Say what?!" Tunnel Rat asked in shock, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Please, my friend. Do not blame Duke and Roadblock for this," Spirit said firmly, "I asked them to withhold the information from giving to anyone or the public. I do not wish to create panic within the world. It will be difficult for us to handle."

Flint hissed, "That is so mess up. If that happens, we're gonna kill them than saving their lives."

"This can't be it. It just can't," Lady Jaye protested in denial, "There's gotta be another way to help the infected ones."

Snake Eyes shook his head while looked away. Jinx sighed, "We all wished it. But I don't think we're prepare for such tasks."

"Even so, we just can't give up," Scarlett said calmly yet firmly, "Because these people are counting on us. So, all we can do is keep saving and protecting from being harm at all cost, with or without the cure."

Duke nodded, "Scarlett's right. We can't give up. We just have to do our best. That's all.

Roadblock nodded, "Yeah. The hell we gonna let our enemies beat us down easily. Are you with me?"

Inspired and motivated by their leaders, G.I. Joe nodded and cheered firmly and proudly that they will not go down without the fight.

"Ooh. Three stories got me scared," Fluttershy said in concern.

"Why? It can't be real." Applejack asked in amusement.

Flare Tiger shook her head, "I wouldn't count on it yet."

Saber Dragoon hummed in concern, "I don't know, AJ. Some stories can be real - zombies attacking village from Africa, mad and psychopathic Cybertronian doctor and now the mysterious Black Knight of Camp Everfree. I'd say it's a real deal."

"It's gotta be real!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern, "It feels real too!"

Pinkie Pie squealed in fear, "Me too! I feel it's real too!"

Shorty Thinking nodded, "To be honest, I usually dismissed the stories but there's one is true. And I intend to be more prepare for zombie virus."

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah. Can't be sure when it'll strike at us."

"Then, what about Gaea Everfree? She sounds scary," Scootaloo asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world. That's what happened with the sirens."

Sweetie Belle squeaked in fear, "Don't remind me! Singing and hypnotizing?! They are so wrong!"

"Yeah." Apple Bloom said in concern, "I wouldn't wanna imagine if Sunder or Black Knight of Camp Everfree is real as zombies."

Nyx hissed, "I hope it's just a story. I can't sleep well from listening to some spooky stories."

Spike groaned in annoyance, "Tell me about it..."

Dragoking sighed in annoyance, "Chicken dog..."

Aquastroke smiled as she patted Cutie Mark Crusaders' heads gently, "Don't worry, guys. I've got your back. I won't let anything hurt you, without the fight."

"Come on. That sounds like Timber was making up just to scare us." Lance Justicestrike said calmly, "At least I hope it is. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature."

"Oh, hear-hear. We had to deal with more than our fair share of those. At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Ga–" Rarity stopped as she found Twilight Sparkle looked down in shame and upset. She yelped, "Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out all right, of course."

Everyone remained silent while looking at Twilight Sparkle. They all know that event scarred and traumatized her a lot.

"Mmm." Twilight Sparkle sighed in tiredness, "I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna turn in."

Twilight Sparkle walked off as she headed back to her tent. Shadow Dragon followed her from back. Dragoking followed his master at once.

"Wow. She must have a hard time to get over it," Flash Sentry said in concern.

Wheelie and Brains huffed, "Well, she deserved it!"

"Knock it off," Sunset Shimmer groaned as she whacked on her Minicons' heads hard. She turned to her friends, "Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games? I think she's still pretty sensitive about it."

Pinkie Pie smiled as she was eating her marshmallow, "Our lips are sealed."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they won't mention or talk about the event until Twilight Sparkle recovered and got over it...

* * *

As Twilight Sparkle was walking the hallway of forest trees, Shadow Dragon and Dragoking followed and managed to catch up with her.

"Hey, wanna talk?" Shadow Dragon asked. Twilight Sparkle remained silent. He continued, "Twi, that event wasn't your fault. You were forced by our enemies especially Principal Cinch to do a dangerous stunt."

"But it's still my fault," Twilight Sparkle said in guilt, "I became a monster and almost kill my friends and family. I'm ashamed of it."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he place his hand on her left shoulder, "I know. I've been in your place before. I did become a monster once before. I lost control of my powers when I lost Iris."

Realized in shock as she stopped, she turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Shadow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

"It's okay, Twi. Believe me. It's not easy to get over it."

"So, how did you do it? It feels so hard to get over it."

"I didn't, Twilight," Shadow Dragon answered firmly. Twilight Sparkle looked surprise and shock. He sighed, "You can't change the past, but you have to accept and learned from it to become a better person, not Midnight Sparkle. And I know you can do it."

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern, "Easier to say than done, Shadow Dragon..."

"It's never gonna be easy, Twilight. It takes time. If you're scared, talk with your friends and family. They'll help you out, just like what they did with me."

"Hmm... I'll think about it."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he hugged her, "I know. But you best do it sooner. It'll ease your mind and pain."

"I guess so," Twilight Sparkle said as she hugged him back.

As both hugged each other passionately, Dragoking snickered a bit as he slithered towards them. He went around and around the couple in wrapping and coiling them close together, all the way to their lower torso. This surprise and shock the couples up. Instead of annoyance, they both laughed in amusement while holding each other's hands.

"Dragoking loves doing this, doesn't he?" Twilight Sparkle asked in amusement.

Shadow Dragon scoffed a bit, "Yeah. I think he watched too much of movies especially when it involves his kind."

Twilight Sparkle smirked slyly as she leaned close to her boyfriend, "But I don't mind it. You?"

"I don't mind either," Shadow Dragon admitted while blushed in red.

"One long kiss before we go to bed?"

"Be my guess, sweetie princess..."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle held and hugged each other gently as they leaned and landed kiss on lips passionately. Dragoking awed in amazement and happily as he tightened yet gently coiled and squeezed his long tail around them happily. The couples continued kissing for a while before they could return to their camp...

* * *

Both Decepticons and Cobra Command fleets were flying across the sky during the night time. They were still in search on their nemeses so far until Shockwave and Dr. Mindbender have the signal within their respective labs of organization's commanding ship.

"We've found them!" Shockwave and Dr. Mindbender exclaimed in unison, "I must report to my liege now! The negotiation is on its way now..."  
 _  
To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_G.I. Joe's Spooky Story - Resident Demon_** is inspired by ** _Resident Evil (Game Franchise)_**.

2\. **_Autobots' Spooky Story - Psycho Doctor_** is inspired by **_Stephen King's Misery_** and **_urban legends of murderers_** such as Slender Man, Phantom and more. _Sunder_ is inspired by **_Sunder (G1) from 2015_**.

3\. **_Shadow Dragon's Spooky Story - 'Black Knight of Camp Everfree'_** is inspired by **_Aladdin (TV Series) Episode 8 - Garden of Evil_** prologue and **_The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_**.


	5. Chapter 4: The Midnight in Me

**Chapter 4: The Midnight in Me**

In the interrogation room, Blazefist was tied to the chair. The commander was badly injured especially his face was bruised and bleeding. Terrorcreep groaned and screamed in pain as he was restrained and tortured by the rope with garlic scent and Latin Cross stick on him. Icy was on the ground as she was hurt badly.

The trio were interrogated and tortured by Ripper. Nezha Vengito was sitting on his seat while looking at the event. The Grand General wasn't please of it.

"My, my, my..." Ripper said in amusement, "You've got some spirit, mate. Usually not lots of fools can handle my interrogation, wanna know why? Because I kill them!"

Nezha Vengito groaned as he stood up and approached his enemies, "You will tell me what I need to know, my friend."

Terrorcreep growled in pain as he chinned up and glared at his enemy, "Go to hell..."

"You will never find the Last Knight." Blazefist grunted in pain, "No one knows it."

Icy nodded, "Yeah. It's because the legend said he disappears from everyone's sights..."

"I'm counting on it, fools. I have my confidence that we will find and capture Black Alpha," Nezha Vengito said firmly, "In fact, I was asking about who informed you about our base or the plans. It was supposed to be a classified information, not even the President or the United Nation knows it."

"Even if we knew about who," Blazefist grunted in pain, "We wouldn't tell you."

"Clearly you need some time to think about," Nezha Vengito said darkly. He turned and glared at Ripper, "Lock them in solitary confinement with their painful weakness for two straight days."

Ripper smirked beneath his mask, "Yes, my lord. It will be done."

Nezha Vengito left the interrogation room. Ripper gestured his security to come in as he wanted them to take three prisoners to solitary confinement area. As Grand General was walking across the hallway of prison cells, he was followed by both Soki and Silverclaw. Both of them looked angry and annoyed.

"Is there a problem?" Nezha Vengito demanded in anger.

"Yeah! The interrogation!" Soki exclaimed in anger while clenched his fists, "Do you have to go that far for the sake of information?! This is unacceptable and unforgivable!"

"Yeah. We didn't join you for power or you! It's because you got our family member!" Silverclaw growled in anger, "But this is even low of you to do this! Icy's just a kid! And that Goth Boy has to be there for shy kid because he's her only family and boyfriend she had!"

"This has to stop now! You said you want to make a better world for mutants?! But that's bullshit! It's already a better world! What's the point of doing this?!"

"Yeah! What are the Knights gotta do with your mission?! I ain't gonna play this game anymore, bob! And we want our kids back now! We're done!"

"No, you're not," Nezha Vengito said darkly as he gave a snap of his fingers.

And just before Soki and Silverclaw could do anything, Starkiller jumped and fired his electrocuted Dark Lightning on them. They both groaned in pain as they fell to the ground. Grand General turned, approached and glared at them.

"Let me refresh your memories again." Nezha Vengito said darkly, "Everything the humanity has done for the mutants is a lie. They still fear our kind. They still hate us. They want us dead. Even with peace treaty, the humanity will turn their backs on us. They believed that they dominated and controlled us." He scoffed in amusement, "We shall see. I will reverse that position. The humanity will know the meaning of 'the strongest survive while the weak destroyed. And that is why the Knights are perfect weapons to achieve my goal. Remember that well!"

Nezha Vengito turned and walked away. Starkiller followed his master at once. Both Soki and Silverclaw slowly get up while grunted and groaned in pain.

"If you refuse again," Nezha Vengito said in loud tone, "I cannot guarantee your family's safety again. I don't want to remind you again."

"Damn Starkiller! He'd never do that to us," Silverclaw said angrily, "What has happen to him lately? What the hell did Tactic do to him?!"

Soki groaned in pain, "I don't know. But I know that Nezha Vengito will never stop until he achieved his goal. He's never gonna let his hate go until humanity bow to him."

"So, what do you expect us to do now? We can't do nothing!"

"We have no choice but to obey Nezha Vengito, unless our family is safe from harm."

"Damn it..."

* * *

Both Decepticons and Cobra Warships have reached their destination - an old and ruined city. They descended and landed on the ground. Both factions emerged and climbed down from their ships as the officers and soldiers souring and securing the area for safe and secure.

With the are is cleared and secured, the leaders gave the order to both Cobra and Decepticons in setting up their camps here for resting and recuperation. Thus, the factions began working on it. Galvatron and Cobra Commander smirked beneath their masks as they can't wait to start the negotiation with their nemeses soon...

* * *

In midnight, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were working on investigation and searching on their missing allies, instead of researching on Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon. Saber Dragoon was exhausted and tired. As they were typing on their laptops, something glowed brightly on their heads.

They slowly turned to their backs and found something shocking and surprisingly - canisters and capsules of Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon glowed in brightly yet darkly while interacting and clashing with each other.

Tailtech gasped, "What the-?!"

"How?!" Shorty Thinking asked in surprise and shock.

* * *

Throughout the night, everyone was sleeping in their respective tents, including Autobots were in their vehicular modes for recharging and recuperating. Most of them were snoring happily and loudly including Laxtinct, Saber Dragoon, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Ripcord, Smokescreen and even Hound. Some slept peacefully and quietly. othing could ruin the night.

However, something bad happened at the Sapphire Tent. Sunset Shimmer, Nyx, Spike and two Minicons were sleeping peacefully. But Twilight Sparkle groaned and grunted fearfully and painfully. She have some sweats dripping down across her face. Sometimes she pulled and wrapped the blanket around her. And sometimes, she pushed it out by her kicking her legs at it. And she muttered in fear and worried like...

 _ **"Twilight, don't be afraid,"** _ The gentle yet firm voice exclaimed, _ **"I'm here for you."**_

* * *

 _ **Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare:**_

 _Twilight Sparkle looked scared and worry while panted heavily. She was running, as fast as she can, across the hallway of ruined city. No matter where she goes, her path was blocked by..._

 ** _"Twilight, stop running! You have to face your fear."_**

 _MIDNIGHT SPARKLE! Twilight Sparkle witnessed her demonic alter-ego attacked and terrorized her friends, family and even her own boyfriend._

 _Midnight Sparkle absorbed most of Sunset Shimmer and Mane Five's magic into her mouth before killing them off. She then brutally and fiercely attacked and beaten Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe to their injuries, unconsciousness or killed. She attacked her own family - using Magical Dark Whip beating Shining Armor and Dean Cadance to death, and forced Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike into Demon Mutants. She turned civilians and military And the worse she hated herself the most - killing Iris Crystal by her back._

 _Midnight Sparkle smirked proudly and darkly as she turned to her back - Shadow Dragon on the bed, tightened by chains. He groaned in pain and anger as he struggled in getting out of it. She climbed on the bed as she crawled towards him. She landed on his body as she kissed him by lips forcefully. He grunted while resisted it._

 _Traumatized by the event, Twilight Sparkle screamed in shock, fear and pain. She couldn't bear to see it! It's too much for her to bear!_

 _ **"Everything you see is in your head!"** The girl's voice exclaimed, **"Don't let it consume you! Fight it! Fight the evil within you!"**_

 _"Heed well to my word, Agent of Chaos,"_

 _The dark voice said._

 _Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern and fearfully as she slowly turned to her back. She gasped in shock. It was the same figure she saw from her dream. His shadowy formed and revealed a humanoid warrior with black flight pads and angelic wings worn black metal robotic European Armor with white cape and ancient yet robotic Gundam's helmet-like and mask-like with crimson gem._

 _Seeing his appearance has made her quivered and shivered in fear. She slowly moved away from him._

 _"Who-What are you?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and concern. She stopped panicking as she examined the knight's appearance carefully and thoroughly. She gasped in realization, "Are you the Black Alpha?! The Last Thirteenth Knight?!"_

 _ **"Yes, I am, Twilight Sparkle,"** Black Alpha said firmly while looking at Twilight Sparkle, **"But I'm not here for casual talk..."**_

 _"Wh-What do you want with me?! I've never done anything wrong to you or anyone else!"_

 _ **"No. But you will to all of your friends and family as this realm has revealed your nightmare."**_

 _"No! It can't be! But Sunset Shimmer and Optimus Prime-!"_

 _ **"Delay the inevitable, Twilight Sparkle,"** Black Alpha said darkly, **"You cannot run. You cannot hide from your destiny. You are what you are meant to be - Agent of Chaos. Midnight Sparkle will return. And she will take your body and finish what she has started."**_

 _"No..."_

 _ **"However, I will help and end your sufferings, Twilight Sparkle. I will make sure that Midnight Sparkle will never return to haunt you again."**_

 _"Really? How?"_

 _ **"Come with me,"** Black Alpha said softly and calmly. He lowered himself down while extended his Cybertronian arm before Twilight Sparkle, **"I will protect you from nightmares. I'll keep you safe. You will not turn into Agent of Chaos. I promise you of that."**_

 _"Why do you want to help me? What is it you want?"_

 _ **"Destroy and recreate this world!"** Black Alpha said firmly yet darkly. Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock and concern. He continued **, "Rest assure. I will make sure there will be no more nightmares, curses and pain. All of you will reborn as the perfect harmony creatures."**_

 _"No! Why?! Why must you do this?!"_  
 _ **  
"The humanity have destroyed their own home - abusing their powers for greed and ambition, the destruction of a beautiful nature, the massacres of innocent lives, the rising of natural disasters and they have no values of friends, family or love at all. There is no denying of what they have done for the past millennium years. I cannot bear of this much longer! I must do it!"**_

 _"No! Please, don't do this! We can prove that we can change this! We can be better! We'll prove it!"_

 _ **"It is too late, Twilight Sparkle. There is no second chance for the humanity now."**_

 _"Then, why me? Why would you spare me? Didn't you say that I'm Agent of Chaos? Won't you get rid of me for this world's sake?"_  
 _ **  
"Because... It's because..."** Black Alpha sighed in annoyance, **"It's complicated. You're too young to understand my pain and suffering. It is best that you come with me for your safety. Then, I will deal with our Greatest Enemy."**_

 _"Our Greatest Enemy?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "Who is he?! Galvatron?! Cobra Commander?! Nezha Vengito?! Swipestrike?! Tell me! If he's dangerous, my friends and I can help you to stop him and save the world! That way the humanity can prove that they can change for better!"_

 _ **"Do not misunderstand me, Twilight Sparkle!"** Black Alpha said firmly, **"There is no second chance. And I've made my decision."**_

 _Shock and heartbroken, Twilight Sparkle dropped her knees to the ground. She then looked up to Black Alpha while held and clasped her hands in pleading position._

 _Twilight Sparkle pleaded, "Please, don't do this! I beg of you! Give the humanity a chance! I want my friends, my family and him to live! Spare them, please!"_

 _ **"No! I will not,"** Black Alpha said darkly, **"Please considerate my offer. I only want to protect you. I can save you from your fate but everyone you know and the humanity must accept it. If you don't, then I am sorry. This world will be destroyed and forgotten!"**_

 _Black Alpha disappeared from Twilight Sparkle's sights. Fear, despair and pain; Twilight Sparkle broke down in tears while screaming frantically._

 _"No! No! Nooooooooooo!"_

 _Fear, pain and despair ran through her mind and feelings; Twilight Sparkle's eyes glowed in blue while her body is in dark lavender. She slowly transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Her magical powers surged through her hands, body and eyes. She noticed it before screamed and panicked in fear. She's losing control of her magic powers again._

 _ **"There is no escape. No one can defy their fates especially yours, Twilight Sparkle."** Black Alpha said darkly, **"Everything is set on stone. You should have accepted it, my little sister..."**_

 _"Nothing is set on stone,"_

 _The girl's voice spoke gently, **"Everyone decide and choose their own destiny, not by fate. You can change it, Twilight. Believe in it."**_

 _ **Nightmare Ends**_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle screamed in shock as she woke up at once. She looked and checked thoroughly around of her surroundings and even herself. Everything looks normal. She sighed in relief.

"Uh... Twilight..."

Twilight Sparkle turned to Sunset Shimmer, however, she found herself shocking and surprising. She found Sunset Shimmer, Wheelie, Brains and even Nyx below her. She even found herself, her bed, belongings and even sleeping Spike in his dog basket levitated from the ground. There's one thing she is going to do - screamed in fear and worry.

Overheard the screams, Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry entered the Sapphire Tent at once. The boys gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"What in the world?!" Flash Sentry asked in surprise.

"H-How is this possible?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

Twilight Sparkle's fears and shocks overwhelming her levitation, causing everything to drop and fall down on the ground hard. Spike got a rude awakening from his sleep.

Spike sighed in annoyance as he tucked himself to sleep, "Is it time to get up already? I want to sleep!"

Nyx sighed, "Oh, Spike. You're really lazy dog than Dragoking himself."

Shadow Dragon approached Twilight Sparkle while held her shoulder, "Twilight, we really have to talk about this."

Twilight Sparkle hissed while shaking her head in protest, "No, we don't!"

Unknown to any of them, someone has seen and overheard the event. He quickly and stealthily moved away from the area.

* * *

Both Autobots and G.I. Joe were sleeping peacefully and quietly at their campsites. However, within his vehicular mode, Optimus Prime groaned and grunted in pain like he was having nightmares. He never had one before in his life...

* * *

 _ **Optimus Prime's Nightmare:**_

 _On metallic surface-like, Optimus Prime groaned in pain as he slowly getting up from the ground. He heard some beeping noise. He turned to his back as he found Bumblebee charged straight at him. As Autobot Scout jumped, Optimus Prime grabbed and slammed Bumblebee to the ground hard. Cade Yeager jumped off from the scout's shoulder._

 _As his eyes glowed in dark purplish glow, Optimus Prime looked bluntly and darkly at shocked and scared Bumblebee. Cade Yeager groaned in pain as he stayed close to the Autobot Scout._

 _"Forgive me..."_

 _Just before Bumblebee could do anything, Optimus Prime tear the armor parts out from the scout. He then has a blade emerged from his left gauntlet. Both Bumblebee and Cade Yeager yelped and screamed in fear. Optimus Prime thrust and slammed his blade on them both._

 _"Optimus! Noooooooooo!"_

 _ **Nightmare Ends**_

* * *

"Noooooooo!"

Screamed in shocked and scared, Optimus Prime woke up from his nightmare. He quickly transformed into robotic mode as he armed with both Star Saber and Shield in ready to fight. He panted heavily as he found himself back at the campsite. He then found Sam, Mikaela, Prowl and Arcee looked at him in shock.

"Optimus, what happen?" Sam Witwicky asked in concern.

Prowl nodded in concern, "Did something happen to you?"

Optimus Prime panted before he sighed calmly, "It's nothing serious. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you off." He disarmed his weaponry. He stood up firmly, "I must continue my work."

"You're sure? Want us to help you out?" Arcee asked in concern.

Mikaela Banes nodded in agreement, "I don't think you're in good condition to do the work."

"I am fine," Optimus Prime said firmly, "Do not concern of me too much. Please go and enjoy vacation. I'll be along soon. I just need to accomplish my work first."

Optimus Prime headed to his lab as he summoned his holographic screens. He began work on his 'projects'. Sam Witwicky and his friends looked concern about the Prime.

"There's definitely something not right with Optimus," Sam Witwicky said in concern, "We've gotta find out what and why..."

Mikaela Banes, Prowl and Arcee nodded in agreement with Sam Witwicky's concerns about Optimus Prime...

* * *

At the docks area, the campers were doing their activities - some were playing some sports while others were relaxing and sleeping.

Aquastroke was training both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo for rock climbing. Applejack was teaching Apple Bloom about being campers and using surroundings as tools. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were stitching and fashioning the clothes. Saber Dragoon and Ace were working in their investigation and search on their missing allies. Fluttershy was feeding the fishes. Flare Tiger was looking after her. Pinkie Pie was talking happily about the camps while Laxtinct was ignoring it by listening to music.

Duke, Bumblebee, Cade Yeager and Sam Witwicky were discussing with Mikaela, Scarlett, Roadblock, Drift and Prowl about the retaliation plans against their nemeses and Ultimates. Spirit was meditating peacefully. Ripcord was practicing his swimming skills. Tunnel Rat was training the campers about surviving skills. Hound was still working and training on medic, with the help of Breakaway and Crosshairs. Arcee, Sideswipe, Flint and Lady Jaye were training in combats. Snake Eyes was training Jinx through her agility and disappearance acts. On the lake, Smokescreen was keeping an eye out for troubles while helping students out such as Derpy and Sandalwood of sailing the boat.

Optimus Prime was at his camp in working on his 'projects'. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were still researching and working on Rainbow Energon and its dark counterpart.

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were walking towards the docks. Lance Justicestrike and Nyx were following them from behind.

"So, what's up with her again?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Nyx sighed in concern, "She's still having nightmares. And she doesn't want to talk about it."

During their walking however, Twilight Sparkle looked scared and worry as if something has scared her or called her. She heard the voices in her head - Black Alpha's and mysterious girl's voice.

 _ **"You cannot escape from your fate,"**_ Black Alpha said firmly, _**"Only I can save you from it. Do it before the time comes."**_

 _ **"No! Don't, Twilight!"**_ The girl's voice pleaded in concern, _**"You chose what you want, not what fate decides!"**_

 _ **"Don't be a fool, child! It will destroy you and the humanity!"**_

 _ **"You can overcome it! Be brave and strong! Don't be afraid!"**_

 _ **"It is pointless to resist. Submit to me before the time has come..."**_

 _ **"Don't give in, Twilight! Fight your darkness! Overcome it!"**_

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she clenched her fists tightly. What they do want with her? Why are they haunting her? It reminded her of Mystic Tao's encounter on the Black Knight of Camp Everfree.

Shadow Dragon, Sunset Shimmer and even Flash Sentry noticed it. They can't ignore it too long.

"Okay, we seriously need to talk about it," Flash Sentry said in concern, "She doesn't look well."

Shadow Dragon nodded as he turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, we need to talk about your nightmares. We want to help you."

"Twilight, he's right," Sunset Shimmer said in concern. Twilight Sparkle remained silent and concern. She sighed, "I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic. If you could learn to control it-"

Twilight Sparkle interrupted as she turned and faced her friends, "But that's just it! I'll never be able to control it!"

"Twi, what are you talking about?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Nyx sighed in concern, "Sis, we've been on this for 10 times. There is no-!"

 ** _BAM! SPLASH!_** Everyone yelped in shock as they felt the ground shaken and quaked. They even got splashed by water. They turned and looked to the front. They found Smokescreen landed on the destroyed docks while Ripcord, Sandalwood and Derpy were floating on water. Everyone gathered at the area at once including Optimus Prime, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech.

"What happened?" Shorty Thinking asked in shock and surprise while holding and using his Energon Tracker. He then looked at it, "My Energon Tracker detected magic activity around here! Someone must have use it!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "I didn't mean to!"

Surprised by Twilight Sparkle's answer, Sunset Shimmer protested, "We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened."

"Whatever it was, nothing could have hit the Autobot down that hard," Shadow Dragon said in concern and suspicious, "This is no accident or clumsiness! Come on!"

Everyone quickly approached and helped Ripcord, Derpy and Sandalwood up. Crosshairs and Breakaway helped Smokescreen up. Shorty Thinking used his Energon Tracker in tracking and detecting any sign of magic or Energon activity at the area.

"What the hell happen, mate?" Crosshairs asked in surprise.

Breakaway nodded as he looked at the destruction site, "By the look of it, you must have tripped something and cause serious damages!"

"Actually, it's more like something hit me on my back!" Smokescreen groaned in pain as he was rubbing on his head, "I was at the middle of lake, helping these two to sail back to the docks. And then suddenly, I got bam! And the next thing, I kinda landed on the docks."

Ripcord nodded while groaned in pain, "Yeah, no kidding! Damn, that really hurt!"

"Not worry. I've got your back," Hound said confidently as he prepared his medic, "This won't hurt a bit, kiddo. Breakaway! Cross! I'm gonna need some help to deal with this."

"Great," Smokescreen said sarcastically, "I miss Ratchet."

Spirit nodded as he approached Ripcord and the campers, "You're lucky that I'm a medic as well. TR, I need help now."

Tunnel Rat sighed, "Great. A dirty rat is doing a dirty work now."

"Gee. I'm so relieved," Ripcord said in annoyance.

Using his medical scanner, Hound checked on Smokescreen's body before fixing and repairing him. Breakaway and Crosshairs were assisting the commando on medical. Spirit and Tunnel Rat were checking on Ripcord and two campers. Everyone chatted in concern about the problem now.

Snake Eyes searched the area before shook his head in concern. Jinx sighed, "We don't see anything or anyone that attack Smokescreen."

"Me neither," Flare Tiger said in agreement as she searched the area, "but I definitely sense something off around here. There was magic around here."

"Great..." Sideswipe said in annoyance, "Just what we need - another magical case to deal with."

"That's one thing I was hoping not to hear," Flint said in disappointment.

Lady Jaye nodded, "Yeah. There goes to our vacation now."

Laxtinct squeaked in fear and concern, "You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she looked away while muttered to herself, "No, it was me."

Nyx Midnight overheard of it as she turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, who moved away from her friends. She suspected of it.

"What do you make of this?" Roadblock asked in concern.

Duke hummed in concern and suspiciously, "Who knows? This could be either the work of our old nemeses or someone else."

Scarlett hissed in concern, "That's not very good."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Agreed. Whatever it was, they wanted to test their experiment before they could launch full assaults. I should have known of it."

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "What are we gonna do?"

"We should act quickly before anything goes wrong," Drift suggested, "We either find our enemies' hideout or wait for them to make their first move. Then, we strike them back."

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "I agree with your plans, Drift. We must wait. We cannot risk the safety of campers. However, we must be on guard at all cost."

Duke nodded, "Yeah. No telling what kind of surprises we're dealing with now."

"Guys! I found something!" Tailtech called. Everyone gathered at the shore. He pointed at the sparkling colorful gem dust on the lake, "What is that?!"

Everyone chatted and discussed in surprise and shock about the colorful dusts on the lake.

"Oh my god," Mikaela Banes said in shock while looking at the color dust on lake, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sam Witwicky nodded, "I think it is. Think it's Gaea Everfree?"

"I don't see her anywhere," Cade Yeager said in concern as he looked around of his surroundings, "Whatever it was, it was here alright."

Tessa sighed, "Looks like we have to be on our guard."

"I can protect you," Shane said in amusement as he placed his hand over his girlfriend's shoulder. Tessa was annoyed as she pushed him aside. He sighed in annoyance, "Aw! Come on! When are you gonna let go of that, babe?! I'm really sorry about it!"

Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking and Aquastroke approached the shore. Shorty Thinking used his Energon Tracker in tracking and detecting the colorful gem dust while Aquastroke helped Saber Dragoon in collecting its sample.

"This is definitely not made of Energon or Magic," Shorty Thinking said firmly while looking at his device, "This is just a normal gem dust."

"But you're gonna study it?" Saber Dragoon asked curiously as he sealed the bag of dust, "It might help you with your research."

"I don't know, Saber. I highly doubt that the dust like this could change anything."

"Come on, Wally. How do you know if you don't try it? Who knows? It might be better."

Shorty Thinking groaned in annoyance as he took the bag, "Sometimes I hate how right you can be."

Saber Dragoon shrugged in amusement, "Well, I'm the people's person. And I know you too well to ignore a mystery case like this. And you're gonna study it until you're certain that it is not a threat or can used for your research."

"Well, you boys handle with science projects," Aquastroke said calmly as she looked at the destruction site of docks, "It looks like we've got some work to cut out."

"Aw man!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in disappointment, "Why?! We worked so hard for this!"

Pinkie Pie groaned as she held the tray of cupcakes, "Here I just thought that I could take a break from this."

Fluttershy sighed as she looked at the healthy fishes, "At least the fishies are eating well."

"It looks like we've got some extra work to do, girls," Apple Bloom commented in concern.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Yeah. And I thought it's going to be easy."

Scootaloo nodded in disappointment, "I guess it's not. Remind me not to say 'easy' again."

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water." Sunset Shimmer said calmly as she took some woods out, "Maybe we can still fix this?"

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah. Back to drawing board again. It's gonna take some time to get the dock down in time."

Rarity nodded firmly, "We have to try! Camp Everfree needs our runway!"

"Dock." Applejack corrected in annoyance.

Rarity sighed in annoyance, "Dock, yes, that's what I meant."

"Then, let's get back to work!" Shadow Dragon ordered firmly, "If anyone who wants to work, remain here. Those, who got activities, leave now."

Some students left for other sports activities or projects to work on while most remained to work and fix on the project.

Feeling shame and guilty of the docks and her classmates getting hurt, Twilight Sparkle turned and quickly left the docks. Her leaving didn't go unnoticed as Nyx found her entered the forest. The little one went after her at once.

* * *

As deep she goes into the forest, Twilight Sparkle arrived at the small waterfall clearing area. She began singing about her guilt and upset about Friendship Games, Battle of Phoenix Fortress and becoming Midnight Sparkle. She then took a seat on the log.

Twilight Sparkle: _It used to be so simple  
It was a world I understood  
I didn't know what I didn't know  
And life seemed pretty good_

As Twilight Sparkle took a glimpse on the lake, she saw her dark wings emerged from her back. It shocked her. She turned and looked at her back for the moment, but found nothing, Despite it was nothing, she hissed in concern as slowly stood up while held her shoulders tightly.

Took a glimpse of her reflection on the lake, Twilight Sparkle saw her dark alter-ego doing evil again. It frightened her as she slowly moved back.

Twilight Sparkle: _But now the darkness rises  
From somewhere deep inside of me  
Her power overtakes me  
Can I keep this midnight from getting free?_

Twilight Sparkle looked up at the bright sun in clear sky as she prayed and hoped that she's free from Midnight Sparkle, especially two voices in her head.

Twilight Sparkle: _If I can stay with the light  
I know I'll be free  
And I can start to be whole  
I can start to be me_

Twilight Sparkle sighed in defeat as she took her seat on the log. She looked at her hands for a while before clenched her fists tightly. She realized it's futile and pointless to try.

Twilight Sparkle: _But instead I am struggling  
With all that I see  
And these friends_

Twilight Sparkle took a glimpse of her watery reflection. It slowly changed and formed the appearance of Midnight Sparkle. Her dark alter ego changed into the form of angry Black Alpha. It frightened yet scarred her a lot, causing her gently make a splash on it. After puddling, its watery reflection returned to its normal self.

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she looked down in shame while holding her upper arms gently. She can't let her friends know her nightmares especially Black Alpha and Midnight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle: _Mustn't see the midnight in me!  
The midnight in me!  
They mustn't see the midnight in me..._

Unknown to Twilight Sparkle, Nyx Midnight was hiding behind the trees. She witnessed and overheard the event. She turned and leaned her back on the tree while sighed in concern.

"Twilight..." Nyx said in concern, "Why did you keep hiding your nightmares from us? We want to help you..."

* * *

Heard and found Twilight Sparkle and Nyx went missing; Shadow Dragon, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were heading back to the Sapphire Tent at once.

"Damn it! How could I lose sight of her?!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in upset tone, "I was suppose to look after her!"

"Easy, senpai! She couldn't have gotten that far. She could be nearby," Flash Sentry said calmly., "And besides, Nyx is with Twilight. They should be safe."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "I agree. We need Spike. He knows where Twilight and Nyx are."

As the trio entered the tent, they found Spike was sleeping and dreaming peacefully and happily on his dog basket while Wheelie and Brains were playing video game of Mortal Kombat. Dragoking was drinking his Coke, as he was close to the puppy's dog basket.

Looking at the sleeping dog, Dragoking snickered as he has the idea. He poured his coke on Spike, causing the puppy yelped and jumped in surprise. The dog shook his body hard in drying himself out.

Spike groaned in anger as he turned and glared at Dragoking, "That wasn't funny, Dragoking! I was having the best dream."

Dragoking rolled his eyes in amusement, "Yeah. Being chased by squirrels. How hilarious..."

"Oh, hardy ha, Snakey! I'll get you back soon! I can promise you for that!" Spike said in annoyance. He spotted Sunset Shimmer, Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry stood before him. He hummed in surprise, "Sunset? What's wrong.

"Do you have any idea where Twilight could be?" Sunset Shimmer asked in concern, "We really need to talk to her."

"Let's don't forget about Nyx," Flash Sentry added.

Spike and Dragoking gasped in shock and concern, "What happen?!"

"What did that demon girl do now?" Wheelie asked in annoyance as he was focusing on playing his video games. He scoffed, "Did she destroy the camp?"

Brains chuckled in amusement, "I wouldn't be surprise of it. She sure know how to make a mess of it."

Sunset Shimmer groaned in annoyance as she approached and gave a big whack on the Minicons' heads. They both yelped in pain while rubbing theirs gently and quickly. She sighed in disappointment as she wondered when they ever stop harassing Twilight Sparkle.

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "We don't know yet. But I'm confident that was not her doing. Something or someone else did." He turned and looked at Spike and Dragoking, "Think you boys can track Twilight and Nyx down?"

Spike and Dragoking saluted firmly and proudly, "Leave it to us!"

Spike and Dragoking headed off at once. Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer followed the pets at once.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was on her way back to the Camp Everfree, but unfortunately, she got lost in the middle of forest. But at the same time, she keeps hearing the voices inside her head.

 _ **"You know you're dangerous to your friends and family, Twilight. Submit now before it's too late."** _ Black Alpha said firmly, _**"Only I can protect you from harm."**_

 _ **"You can overcome your nightmares. Don't run from it,"**_ The girl's voice said calmly.

 _ **"The risk is too high for you to ignore. Come with me now!"**_

 _ **"You can do it! Fight it! Prove you can change your fate!"**_

"Stop it! Stop it! Enough! I don't want to hear it!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in anger and pain as she held her head tightly. She sighed calmly, "Keep it together. Deep breaths. You are not a monster."

As Twilight Sparkle arrived at the end of forked road junction, some screamed in shock caused her to scream as well. She turned to her right and found a familiar yet surprised and frightened counselor stood before her.

"Oh, hi." Twilight Sparkle greeted uneasily before [chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, looking for you." Timber Spruce answered uneasily. He then looked at his back. He smirked in amusement, "And of course, your little sister."

Twilight Sparkle looked surprise and shock of what she heard. She turned to her back - she found Nyx, who quickly hid behind the bushes. The older sister sighed while shaking her head.

"Nyx, you can come out now," Twilight Sparkle said dryly. Nyx emerged from the bushes. The little one approached her. She sighed as she lowered down and patted Nyx's shoulders, "What were you doing here?"

Nyx gulped, "Uh... Following you?"

"Really? Why?"

"You looked sad and scared. And I want to make sure you're okay."

"Oh, Nyx..." Twilight Sparkle said in surprise. She then hugged her little sister passionately, "That's very thought of you. Thank you."

Nyx smiled as she hugged Twilight Sparkle back, "That's what sisters are for."

"Glad to see you two girls are back together." Timber Spruce said in amusement, "So, what were you doing here?"

"Oh, I just went on a nature walking, got a little lost." Twilight Sparkle answered uneasily.

"Let me show you the way before Mr. T knows about it. I hated his lectures and rules," Timber Spruce said in amusement as he led Twilight Sparkle and Nyx back to home, "I'm kind of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life."

Nyx smiled, "That must have been nice. Growing up at a camp."

"Yeah, though it has its downsides. When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we can live in a town like normal people." Timber Spruce said calmly. Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx looked surprise. He turned and looked at her, "It's true. I was ten. I really wanted to hang out at the mall."

Timber Spruce, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx giggled happily together about the camp consultant's desire and wanting.

"I've never told that to anyone. You must be special." Timber Spruce complimented before he blushed. Twilight Sparkle blushed in surprise. He snickered a bit as he took something from her hair, "And not just because you have tree branch in your hair."

Twilight Sparkle yelped in surprise, "Uh. How long has that been in there?"

"Not long. Just the whole time we were talking."

"Well, why didn't you say something?"

Timber Spruce chuckled in amusement, "Just to try cheer my camper up especially you, Twilight. Come on, let's go now before Mr. T catch on us."

As Timber Spruce headed off, Nyx held Twilight Sparkle for the moment as the little one wanted to talk with her older sister.

"What is it," Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"Do... Do you really like Timber Spruce more than Shadow Dragon," Nyx asked, "I can tell by your looks."

"What?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in shock while blushed, "No! Of course not! I still love Shadow Dragon. He is and will always be my boyfriend, no matter what."

"Like how you feel about your nightmares?" Nyx asked in disappointment. Twilight Sparkle looked surprise and shock. She continued, "I know because I overheard it. I sometimes wonder if you're being honest or lying to yourself and others."

"Oh, Nyx. I'm not lying. I'm just withholding the truth because I'm scared of my nightmares."

"I know, sis. I have a nightmare once, but you talked and calmed me down from fearing it. So, don't you think that you should talk with your friends and others about it?"

"They wouldn't understand about it, Nyx. They will be afraid of me. And I don't want to lose them."

"Twilight, they're your friends. They'll never be afraid of you or abandon you. They'll always be there for you."

Twilight Sparkle thought for the moment before smiled, "I guess you're right, Nyx. Thanks."

Nyx smiled, "No problem. We'd better go now."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding as she and Nyx followed Timber Spruce at once. Unknown to the girls, five familiar figures watched everything.

Sunset Shimmer hummed calmly, "I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later."

"Yeah. Hopefully, Twilight can come and talk with us soon," Flash Sentry said in agreement. He then noticed Shadow Dragon leaned on the tree while looking away. He hummed in concern, "Senpai? You're okay?"

"Uh, I'm fine..." Shadow Dragon lied before sighed in upset, "I just hope Twilight is being honest to herself abut everything she said."

Sunset Shimmer turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Look, Shadow Dragon, if you're worried about Twilight choosing Timber over you, it won't happen. Like she said before, she loved you. She won't change her feelings. She just had a little crush and liking on him as friend."

Flash Sentry nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You're her number one. Nothing is gonna change that."

"I hope you're right," Shadow Dragon said in unsure tone, "I hope you're right..."

* * *

Within the abandoned refinery plant command area, Galvatron was drinking his Dark Rainbow Energon while Cobra Commander remained firm and calm. Baroness, Barricade, Destro, Soundwave, Firefly and Stinger stood before their leaders. Cyclonus and Scourge stayed close to Leader of Decepticons. Dr. Mindbender and both Tomax and Xamot were with their commander.

"You know your mission," Cobra Commander said firmly and calmly, "Bring them here. Do not cause too much of trouble. we don't want too much of attention."

Galvatron nodded in agreement, "Yes. We need to talk. Do what you must to get them to cooperate with us by means of necessary."

"Yes, my lord!"

Baroness, Barricade, Destro, Soundwave, Firefly and Stinger bowed firmly and respectfully. They turned and headed off to complete their mission at once...

* * *

At the shelter, Flare Tiger was assisting Saber Dragoon and Ace in investigating and searching for their missing allies. She stopped for the moment as she looked up at the sky. She felt the gentle breeze on her. She smiled mysteriously.

"It is time. I hope you seven are ready to embrace the new magic now..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Optimus Prime's Nightmare_** comes from the upcoming film **_'Transformers: The Last Knight' Official Trailer #1_** \- ending scene.


	6. Chapter 5: The New Magical Ability

**Chapter 5: The New Magical Ability**

Timber Spruce guided and led Twilight Sparkle and Nyx back to Camp Everfree from the forest. They arrived at the courtyard, where Mr. T was teaching students about history including Dragon Strike Force, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders. Aquastroke, Shorty Thinking, Tailtech, Autobots and G.I. Joe weren't present since they have business to deal with. The consultant noticed the trio's arrival.

"You're late, Mr. Sparkle and young Nyx." Mr. T said calmly yet disappointingly as he turned and looked at the trio, "I was expecting you two to be earlier than the rest. Care to explain, young ones?"

Twilight Sparkle giggled uneasily and sheepishly, "We both kinda have a nature walk and got lost in the middle of the forest."

Nyx nodded sheepishly, "It's true. But thanks to Mr. Timber, we've made it back here."

"I see. It's understandable. But next time, don't get too far from the camp. You could easily get lost," Mr. T said calmly. He turned and found Shadow Dragon, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry, and even both Dragoking and Spike arrived at the scene. He sighed, "It looks like we have another group coming late. Got lost in the woods?"

"Eh... Sort of?" Sunset Shimmer said sheepishly.

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah. We... We were looking for our friends."

"Please, save your excuses and take your seat. We have much more to cover." Mr. T said calmly with a bit of annoyance. He turned to Timber Spruce, "Timber, you've done well."

"My pleasure, Mr. T. I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything." Timber Spruce winked while saluted proudly. He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "See you later?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled sincerely while nodded calmly as she watched Timber Spruce walked away. Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance while rolling his eyes. She use her elbow nudged his chest hard, making him yelped in pain. He groaned in annoyance while rubbing his chest gently. Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry whistled innocently while looked on different direction.

"Students, please take your seat. It's time to begin our lessons," Mr. T said calmly. Five students immediately take their seats. He cleared his throat, "We now begin our philosophy lessons."

"Aw!" Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in disappointment, "Why?! I hate philosophy!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Do we have to? This is camp, not science fair!"

"Rainbow Dash! Watch what you're saying!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance.

Rarity nodded in agreement, "I agree. He's our camp consultant. We have no rights to insult!"

"It's alright, everyone," Mr. T said calmly, "Because we're not be learning science's, but from each other."

Everyone looked surprise and shock of what they just heard from Mr. T. Saber Dragoon became more concern and suspicious about him. This is getting stranger and weirder. What exactly he wants? Who exactly is he?

"Uh... Why do you want to know our philosophy," Fluttershy asked curiously, "If you don't mind me asking."

Flare Tiger nodded, "Yeah. It's not like anyone got one."

"Forgive me of my bluntness and rudeness, Ms. Flare Tiger," Mr. T sighed calmly, "I'm just curious of what makes you special and unique." Everyone looked surprise and confuse of what he was saying. He continued, "Philosophy is more than just the pursuit of gaining knowledge and wisdom, it's the concept basing on your hobby, ability, dream, career and life. It also helps you evolve and mature into a better person - either by better or worse." He smiled gently, "So, wouldn't

Everyone chatted with each other in surprise and shock. They find Mr. T's reasons and lessons interesting about philosophy.

"If you wish to know more about my philosophy, I'm happy to share it with you all." Mr. T said calmly as he set projector up and film screen pod. It projected Mr. T's life, hobby, abilities and career. He cleared his throat, "As you can see, my life has always been of learning, gaining, improving and perfecting my ability, knowledge and wisdom throughout my age. I used to be military navy officer. I have some experience in wars and battlefield, as well as study everything including the enemies, advantages, tactics and art of war.

But that time has passed, I retired to enjoy painting and studying the history and arts. It is one of my favorite hobbies. You could say that I'm the artist."

Everyone awed in amazement and surprise of Mr. T's philosophy. They were all impressed by him.

Mr. T smiled as he shut down his projector, "I believe it is your turn to tell me your philosophy. Amaze me as much as you have."

Most and each of the students explained and tell their own philosophies to both Mr. T and others. It finally come down to Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders. Mr. T smiled in impress while Saber Dragoon looked suspicious and concern about it.

Rainbow Dash smirked as she crossed her arms, "Okay, I admit! I don't get this philo-what-is-it-thingy again, but I get to athletes and sports and win the games! It's what I'm made of!"

"Mine is quite simple - designing and beautifying the best of best fashions and clothes." Rarity smiled as she put a little make-up on her face, "Adding bonus to fashion - beauty, charm, perfection and generosity."

"I loved my family and friends. I always be there and help them out especially farming." Applejack said confidently as she put her hat properly, "It's my home. I prefer honesty over lies."

Fluttershy cleared her throat a bit, "All I want is to help, protect and care for the animals. They have lives as we are. Kindness is the key of helping."

Pinkie Pie smiled happily, "Partying is my specialty but making and seeing my friends smile and laugh is what I wanted the most!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed and shouted, "Try everything for adventure and fun, and make the best of our Cutie Mark Crusaders club!"

Flash Sentry winked while showing his guitar, "I love music but 'rock and roll' are my best. Music is in my ears."

"Other than listening and playing the music," Lance Justicestrike said calmly as he crossed his legs and make some tapping moves-like, "I mostly like soccer."

"You could say I love snopping, spying and meddling everybody's business into mine." Flare Tiger said confidently.

Laxtinct groaned in upset and anger, "I hate camp! I wanna go back home now!"

"Laxtinct..." Saber Dragoon said in annoyance while shook his head. He cleared his throat, "For me, I enjoy being detective and its work of solving mystery and case. It keeps me more open-minded and awareness of everything especially finding clues that leads and solve the case."

"Martial arts," Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly, "It keeps me well-balance of my strength, speed and skills. And of course, it keeps me discipline and awareness of everything no matter what or how long it takes."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "I don't know much of my philosophy but I'm doing my best to learn and remember some friendship lessons from my mentor. And of course, I'm helping my friends up from making same mistakes as I did before and teaching them about friendship."

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern before cleared her throat, "I don't have much of philosophy. Just studying the books."

"Really?" Mr. T asked curiously, "Is there something else you have in your mind? Surely you must have something else that makes you unique and special."

"Not really. Studying, learning and experimenting is just my hobby. But I just don't want to be in trouble like not mess with the wrong crowd, bothering people too much or even touching and disturbing something that needs to be left alone. But like Sunset, I want to do my best of learning and remembering some friendship lessons."

"You're too modest, Sparkle."

"I don't understand, Mr. T. I'm not what you think I am. You think highly of me, sir."

"Oh, I beg the differ, child." Mr. T said calmly. He turned and looked at his students, "As you can see, students; one does not born to be special and unique, but rather earn it during your journey.

The beginning is curiosity, which either brings you surprising fate from meeting of mystery, secrets, mentor, friendship, love and enemies. Middle act brings you to learn and experience the world you have entered while trained by experienced one. However, any path you choose will bring you humiliation, regrets and consequence. And the ending will reflect the maturity and true self of you. Thus, you earned the philosophy based on your journey. That's what make you special and unique. Everyone has the same journey but brings different results at the end. Never forget that, my friends."

Everyone chatted in surprise and shock about Mr. T's speech lessons of journey and philosophy. They all chatted and applauded in amazement and surprise. Twilight Sparkle was speechless as well.

"I... I didn't think of it," Twilight Sparkle said in surprise, "I guess I have so much more to learn."

Mr. T smiled as he approached and patted Twilight Sparkle's right shoulder, "Rest assured, young one. You will become special and unique one through your journey." He cleared his throat, "For now, class dismissed. Proceed your recent activities..."

Everyone chatted happily as they got up from their seats and left the class. They all headed off to have their own activities or working on the Camp Gift project. Mr. T was left behind at the courtyard. He approached to his table, which consisted of books and papers. He placed his hand on them as he smirked proudly.

"These students have truly interesting philosophies especially Twilight Sparkle. I wonder what else they have in their disposal..."

* * *

In the noon, everyone was busy enjoying their activities or working on the projects including Autobots and G.I. Joe.

At the Autobot Medic Tent, Hound was still fixing on Smokescreen's back, with the help of Crosshairs and Breakaway. Each time Each time Hound was doing something on his comrade's back like welding burning torch, hammering and injecting the painkiller energon tube; Smokescreen screamed and grunted in pain. Crosshairs snickered softly while covering his mouth while Breakaway cringed in shock and concern.

Hound groaned, "Will you hold still, Smoke?! You're making me hard to fix you, you know! And I'm medic in-training!"

"That's something we agree about," Smokescreen exclaimed in concern and annoyance. As Hound welded on his back hard, he screamed in pain, "Watch the joint!"

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Crosshairs chuckled in amusement, "Wow. I feel sorry for you both now!"

Breakaway pushed Crosshairs a bit, "Knock it off, Cross! This is Hound's first try! And of course, Smokescreen is his first patient. Give them some supports, dude!"

"Dude, it was just a joke! Seriously, cool it, will ya? I'm supporting them! Honest!"

"Yeah, sure. You sure got some lousy sense of humor, dude."

"Hey! At least, I've got criticism to make about Hound's happy trigger on medic! And I'm still thinking that he should stay as commando than doing both."

"Yeah. Gotta agree with you for that one. But my guts tells me that Hound can do both."

"Need some help, not jokes," Hound said in annoyance, "I think I'm almost done with the surgery. It ain't so bad than I thought."

Smokescreen groaned in pain, "Oh yeah? Can't wait to see how bad my body takes from your 'surgery'. I'm so not gonna happy about it."

"It can't be that bad," Breakaway said calmly.

"All done!" Hound said calmly as he put all of his tools back to his medic bag. He then helped Smokescreen up, "So, how's your back?"

Smokescreen grunted a bit, "Achy. But I'm fine. Not bad for your first try, Hound, even though it almost kills me."

"Told ya, he can do it," Breakaway said confidently while turned to Crosshairs, "And you say he should stay as commando."

Crosshairs scoffed, "He just lucky. The next time we're on battlefield, he'd better think twice of what he's gonna do next. Can't do both at the same time."

"Oh, I can do that if I have you both back me up," Hound said calmly before giving a hard slap on Crosshairs's head. He glared at his sharpshooter comrade, "Coz if you don't, you're not gonna get medic but a headshot from my shotgun. You get the clue?"

Crosshairs groaned, "Got the clue, buddy. Got the clue. I'll back you up. Just don't give me a headshot."

Smokescreen hissed, "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna imagine of that."

"Tell me about it," Breakaway said in agreement and concern, "Every bots got some bad sides."

Spirit and Tunnel Rat were treating Ripcord's back at their medical tent. Ripcord's body was wrapped up in bandage.

"There you go, my friend," Spirit said calmly, "All done. Your back is not serious injured. Merely minor. With some rests, you'll be heal in no time for at least one day."

Tunnel Rat nodded, "Yeah. That means no serious flying some jets or playing sports for whole day."

"Aw man..." Ripcord groaned in annoyance, "No thanks to Smokescreen."

"That was not his fault," Spirit said firmly, "As he said, something attacked him from his back. It's as if a spirit has returned for vengeance."

Tunnel Rat hummed suspiciously, "Yeah. I'm not gonna buy it about spirit. But something hit that bot? I believe it."

"Whatever it was," Ripcord groaned in anger yet annoyance, "I'd sure love to get some payback for that punk for ruined my whole day of sports!"

As he stretched out a bit, a crack sounded on his back. Ripcord yelped and groaned in pain. Both Spirit and Ripcord sighed in annoyance as they both put and laid him down on bed.

"For now, you rest," Spirit said in annoyance, "And do not move your muscle too much."

Tunnel Rat nodded, "Yeah. Otherwise, you're gonna get two more days of resting."

"Shut up, T.R." Ripcord snapped in annoyance.

* * *

At the dock, some students were removing and moving the debris and broken woods out of the water. A few were rebuilding and working on the damages. Arcee, Prowl, Flint and Lady Jaye were helping them out.

"Hard to believe that something hit Smokescreen that hard," Prowl said in concern and surprise, "This is very unusual. You think Decepticons and Cobra are behind of this."

"Hardly," Arcee said firmly as she took some splinters out from the water, "No Decepticons could be that fast to avoid contacts, or strong the Cobra can be to push an Autobot down. It must be something big, strong and fast."

"Gaea Everfree?" Flint asked in amusement as he was carrying the broken woods up.

Dropping the woods down, Lady Jaye scoffed in annoyance while glared at Flint, "Really? You're seriously gonna believe that story?"

"Kidding! I'm not gonna believe some camp boogieman do this. As if!"

"That's one thing we agree about. Something or someone is watching us. And I don't think it's our enemies."

"Well then," Prowl said firmly as he transformed into his motorcycle, "We have to keep our guards up at all time."

Arcee nodded as she transformed into her motorcycle, "Agree. We'll be ready when it strikes. We'll be back soon to help you all out, guys. Gotta throw some trashes out."

"Got it," Flint and Lady Jaye said in agreement, "We'll work on the dock now."

Arcee and Prowl attached to the wagon as their vehicle modes headed off to clear and throw the debris and broken woods at the garbage tank. Flint and Lady Jaye helped the students out in repairing and rebuilding the dock.

* * *

At the cabin's mess hall and kitchen; the girls were cooking foods for lunch, dinner and snacks. Lance Justicestrike were there to help them. Laxtinct was eating his own crackers and nachos. Scarlett, Mikaela and Tessa focused on cooking main course.

"Not bad girls," Scarlett said in amazement, "You all must have done it for a long time."

Mikaela smiled, "My parents taught me how to cook. It was kinda fun like spraying and repairing cars."

"Me too," Tessa said proudly, "This is piece of cake. At least, we don't have to worry about Icy's icky food again."

"Still got issue with boy?" Scarlett asked curiously. Tessa remained silent. She sighed, "You really need to let go of it."

Mikaela nodded, "Yeah, I know what he said about Camp Everfree piss you off. You've gotta give him a chance."

"I know..." Tessa sighed in defeat, "How he talks about the camp?" She groaned in frustration, "It makes me tick off! Sometimes I wanna break up with him for saying that! He knew how much my mom means to me!"

"True," Scarlett nodded in understanding, "But he doesn't know much about your mum if you didn't tell him about it."

Mikaela nodded, "It's best that you and him get along first. Try patch things up before bad things happen to you or him. You might gonna regret it."

Tessa sighed, "I guess you're right about it. I still don't think bad things happen to any of us. We're safe from harm."

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Lance Justicestrike and Flare Tiger handled with snacks - baking and decorating the cookies.

"Wow, I didn't know you're good at this," Pinkie Pie said impressively.

Fluttershy nodded, "I thought you're good at playing guitar."

Lance Justicestrike smiled, "Well, I learn a lot from my sisters and Flare Tiger. And to be honest, I'm glad I didn't turn out to be worse as Icy."

Flare Tiger giggled in amusement, "That's something we agree about."

Laxtinct groaned in annoyance as he continued eating his own crackers and snacks. He muttered unhappily about being part of the camp.

* * *

Optimus Prime was working on his mysterious project within his tent. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were still researching on Rainbow Energon and its dark counterpart power container.

Aquastroke and Captain Rexstrike were teaching and handling the activities such as rock climbing where Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and three Cutie Mark Crusaders were doing. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Han Zero were checking on the students, making sure they were doing well and hardworking in camp activities and projects.

"Rock Climbing is all about perseverance and trust." Captain Rexstrike said firmly. He then looked up and found Rarity was climbing up the rock while Applejack's holding her harness's rope. He continued, "Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you."

As Captain Rexstrike turned to another group in giving the same instruction, Aquastroke stick with three girls near to rock climbing mountain props.

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going."

"Rainbow Dash!" Aquastroke exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here."

"Too bad, kiddo. You've gonna wait until it's over, got it?"

"Got it, coach. I hate waiting especially I get instructed by my own bossy overprotective coach."

"You know I'm still here, Dash..."

"You'd think Rarity can make it?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "I don't know. She'd never done any sports activity before in her life. Except the skating competition from Friendship Games."

"I can bet that she won't last for 5 seconds," Scootaloo said calmly, "She'd probably scream for help again."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sighed in annoyance, "Yeah..."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx arrived at the scene. Spotted her arrival, Rainbow Dash sighed in relief.

"Oh, good! Twilight, if you spot me, I can finally go. I'll go get another harness."

And just before Twilight Sparkle could protest, Rainbow Dash headed off. The lavender girl sighed in disappointment while Nyx patted her gently.

Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer came from behind. Dragoking and Spike were following their masters. Even both Wheelie and Brains joined in, as well. They need to talk to her about the dock incident.

* * *

Sam, Cade and Shane were within Bumblebee's vehicle mode, Snake Eyes and Jinx were inside Drift's, Duke and Roadblock were using Sideswipe'. While the Autobots were driving through the hallway of trees, G.I. Joe Soldiers and three human partners used Energon Tracker in tracking, searching and locating the source of Magic and Energon activity.

 _"I spy something green,"_ Bumblebee radioed through the car's radio speaker. He groaned in old man's tone, _"A tree. A tree. And a tree again..."_

"So, you think it's here?" Sam asked in concern as he looked at row of trees.

Cade shrugged as he looked at his tracker, "Don't know. If it is, we'd better stop it before it could cause some serious damages to the campers and camp."

Sam turned to Cade Yeager and asked "But do we even know what we're dealing with."

"Unless we find it first, we'll never know, Sam. You should know that from your long experience about the mess," Cade said firmly while looking at Sam. The young adult nodded in understanding concernedly. Noticed the rear mirror's reflection, he found Shane looked down and upset from the backseat. He sighed, "Tessa still give you hard time? You shouldn't have insulted mine and my wife's favorite place in the first place."

Shane groaned, "Dude, it wasn't my fault. I wasn't much fan of camp. And I said sorry to her a lot of times, man."

"Sorry doesn't make everything up, kid." Cade said calmly, "To get her on your side, you've gotta show her that you really enjoy the camp and appreciate it. You've gotta respect it. Her mom and I got issues when I was teenager but we got it together after high school graduation."

Sam nodded in agreement, "I got issue with Mikaela when I was on collage. She was pissed off for seeing me get too close with robogirl. But during my crazy adventure at Egypt, we patch things up and making sure we stay alive till the end."

Shane groaned as he has his hands crossed, "You guys make it sounds like easy. Tessa so not gonna get over the insult." Both Sam and Cade turned and glared at him. Looking at their glares make him rethink, he sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'll figure it out."

Bumblebee radioed happily through singing, _"Love will find a way..."_

Sam, Cade and Shane groaned in annoyance, "Bumblebee!"

 _"What?"_ Bumblebee radioed in surprise, _"I was just trying to help."_

The boys sighed, "We know..."

While Drift was driving deep in the forest, Jinx and Snake Eyes were using their tracker in scanning the row of forests.

"Anything, my friends?" Drift's voice asked in concern from his radio's speaker. Looking at the forest, Snake Eyes shook his head. Jinx looked at her tracker as she found no beeping noise or blinking dots. She shook her head as well. He sighed in concern, "This has proven us more difficult than we thought."

"Do you think it's our imagination? I felt like we've been on goose chase," Jinx asked in concern. Snake Eyes placed his hand on her shoulder while shaking his head before showing his Energon Tracker up. She sighed, "Yes, sensei. You're right. Even though we could not see it, doesn't we should not stop looking for."

Drift sighed in relief before spoke through radio, "Yes. We must remain vigilant. Let us continue our search."

"Yes. If we cannot, then we should return to the camp," Jinx said calmly.

Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. The black ninja looked at the row of forest and sky while Jinx looked at her tracker. Drift drove for them.

Roadblock and Duke were looking at their trackers as Sideswipe continued driving.

"I got nothing," Duke said in concern.

Roadblock groaned in annoyance, "So am I. No sign of Cobra, Decepticons or anyone using the Rainbow Energon powers."

"Dead end? Terrific..." Sideswipe remarked in disappointment and annoyance, "Whoever that guy or thing was, he sure knows when to run and hide that fast."

"Yeah, no one could do that," Duke said in agreement, "I wonder what could that thing looks like."

Roadblock sighed, "Wish I knew, Duke."

"Well, either way, we sweep another round, then we get back to camp," Sideswipe said calmly, "We just have to be ready for anything else. I've got the feeling something's gonna happen soon."

 ** _BOOM! SHAKE!_** Everyone yelped in surprise while feeling the ground shaking on them. Three cares immediately stopped at once in waiting for the quake to stop. Briefly, it did. A sudden beeping and flashing from their devices, the soldiers and Autobots' partners looked at theirs. They all gasped in surprise and shock.

"Oh my god! We've got something!" Sam exclaimed in surprise.

Cade hissed in surprise, "I see it!"

"Looks like we got the lead!" Duke exclaimed in surprise.

Roadblock nodded, "Shift to the turbo now! Head straight to the riverbank!"

"Got it!" Autobots exclaimed in agreement.

Kicking to high gear, three vehicular modes of Autobots drove off at once. They headed to the exact location where the quake happened.

* * *

Back at the rock climbing area, everyone at the area felt the quake as well. They all chatted in concern about it. Wheelie, Brains and Spike held and hugged each other tightly.

"Was that an earthquake?" Nyx asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head in concern, "We aren't near any fault lines."

"Well, we're safe from harm," Shadow Dragon said in relief.

Flash Sentry gasped in shock, "Guys, look! More gemdust!"

The students spotted the gemdust lying down on the ground. A few surrounded it while chatted in shock and concern about it.

Optimus Prime, Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech arrived at the scene. Shorty Thinking lowered himself down in using his Energon Tracker in scanning on gemdust while Tailtech readied with his plastic bag and tools. Saber Dragoon looked around in looking for the source of this mess. Optimus Prime looked around of surroundings.

Optimus Prime hummed, "I don't see any sign of enemies. But I doubt this is natural."

"Hmm... It's just a plain gemdust," Shorty Thinking said in disappointment while looking at his tracker, "But at least, these are not wet. I can study them properly now."

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah. But what's really going on?"

"I wish I knew," Saber Dragoon said in concern, "Things are getting weirder and weirder around here..."

Got distracted, Rarity got her hand slipped off from one of mountain's rocks. She yelped as she frantically panicked. She then grabbed and held the harness's ropes tightly.

"I-I believe I'd like to come down now!" Rarity pleaded in concern.

Applejeack nodded as she began pulling the rope gently down. Unfortunately, she struggled with it as the harness's cable got stuck for some reason.

"Sorry, it's a little bit stuck."

"Take your time, AJ! Not like I'm gonna scream for my life of heights!"

"Just hold on!"

As Applejack struggled with harness's rope, her hands glowed brightly in orange. She pulled it down hard again, causing Rarity pulled up to the top while cringed and screamed in fear. This surprised and shocked the cowgirl in releasing the rope go. The fashion girl screamed in fear as she descended fast and hard. Applejack yelped as she quickly grabbed and held the rope tightly. Cutie Mark Crusaders came to their aid.

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw, and even worrisome and scared Shorty Thinking.

"Rarity! Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

"Applejack! What are you doing?!" Rarity demanded in anger as she landed on the ground gently, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Applejack gulped, "I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of sudden."

Rarity breathed heavily as she struggled in taking harness off her, "I was scared half to death!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Applejack insisted in concern, "Let me help you get your harness out."

"No, thank you!"

Rarity held her hands in gesture of stopping Applejack, but instead summoning the diamond-like force field. It pushed the screaming cowgirl all the way to the lake.

'What the heck?!" Captain Rexstrike exclaimed in shock, "What's going on?!"

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern as she headed to the small lake. She helped her older sister out of the lake, "Are you alright?"

Applejack spitted the water out of her mouth, "Yeah, I'm okay, little sis. Nothing broken."

"Shorty, What the hell is going on?!" Saber Dragoon asked in concern.

Shorty Thinking hissed in concern, "I don't know. But things are getting out of control now. First, the artificial energon and now this. What's next?!"

"Something tells me that these girls aren't the only ones," Aquastroke said in concern.

"D-did you do that, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked in surprise, "How?"

Rarity shrugged while looked at Applejack, "I have no idea. I am so sorry! I think."

"I don't think it was your fault." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "I gonna go get Applejack a towel."

As Twilight Sparkle headed off to get the towels, four students looked at each other as they nodded in agreement since they shared same thinking. They followed her while needed to talk with her. Spike, Dragoking, Wheelie and Brains went with them as well.

 ** _"Do you see it?"_** Black Alpha's voice asked, **_"It is the sign - as their powers grow, they will become corrupted and become the demons because of you. Come with me. I'll remove that magic from you."_**

"No, Twilight!"

The girl's voice exclaimed firmly, **_"This has nothing to do with you! The girls have awakened their magic naturally!"_**

"You know this is your only way to be free from magic. The only that can save your friends. Do not become Agent of Chaos as you once were."

"You won't become a demon! You're still yourself! Don't be afraid of something that never comes true!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed in concern as she rubbed her head gently. Her friends managed to catch up with her as they began to chat with her about the new magic that Applejack and Rarity have gained.

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "You're not the only one with a new kind of magic! This is great!"

"Huh?" Flash Sentry looked surprise and concern, "Didn't you have the new magic, Sunset?"

"No, I don't." Sunset Shimmer said unhappily.

Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger, "Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other! Why is this happening?"

"Twilight! You need to calm down!" Nyx pleaded while holding her older sister's hand.

Shadow Dragon nodded in concern, "Look, Twilight. If this is about levitation or the dock this morning, we can assure you that you're not-!"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in shock and concern. They turned to the cabin. They realized something bad has happen to the girls, Lance and Laxtinct! They headed straight to the place. As they entered the cabin, they found the mess hall a mess with muddy dough everywhere and even the girls and Lance themselves

"What happened?" Sunset Shimmer asked in concern.

Flash Sentry gulped, "Man, must be a tornado's hit the place like this."

"Explosion... Explosion... Explosion..." Laxtinct muttered in shock and fear, "It's happening again! It's happening! We're gonna die! I've gotta get out of here now!"

"Lax! Calm down now!" Flare Tiger exclaimed in annoyance as she gave a hard slaps on Laxtinct's face, "We are not gonna die! It's just an accident!"

"I really don't know," Fluttershy answered in shock and surprise while looking at the mess, "Scarlett, Tessa and Mikaela were cooking the main course while Pinkie, Lance, Flare and me were just decorating cookies and–"

Pinkie Pie interrupted, "And I was all 'You need more sprinkles! And you need more sprinkles'!"

Sunset Shimmer smirked, "So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff."

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Pinkie, just tell us what's really happen?"

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie answered happily as she took some sprinkles out of the jar, "when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!"

Just as Pinkie Pie said, she tossed the sprinkles up. It glowed briefly in midair. As it landed on the table, it exploded. Everyone got caught by its minor blast. Their hair got blown back, fuzzy and messy. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock and surprise by it.

"And this happens," Lance Justicestrike said in surprise. He then noticed his sisters' and friends' shocked looks, "I assumed that AJ, Rare and Dash gave one?"

"Both, yes. Dash, not sure," Shadow Dragon answered in concern and shock.

Scarlett sighed, "Be glad that the main course for noon and evening are fresh and safe from this. Otherwise, we'd be eating Icy's stinky foods again."

"Anyway..." Sunset Shimmer said in concern as she approached and took both sprinkles jars away from Pinkie Pie, "why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?"

Laxtinct nodded in agreement, "Yeah, so we don't have to die again!"

"Shut up, Lax!" Everyone exclaimed in annoyance.

"We'd better clean this up first," Tessa said in concern, "Otherwise, we're gonna get ourselves in trouble."

"I'll get some tissues," Fluttershy said. She turned and approached the tray stand. Spotted a tissue long roll on top, she held her hand up in reaching it briefly. She grunted in defeat as she stopped. She turned to her friends, "Can someone help me out?"

 ** _TWEETED!_** Fluttershy spotted a crimson bird flying from the window. It flew towards the top tray stand as it grabbed and dropped the tissue long roll on the shy girl's hand. It gently landed on her little finger.

"Thank you, mister bird." Fluttershy thanked gently to the bird. The bird chirped happily. She smiled, "Why, of course I can get you little something to–"

Fluttershy gasped in realization as she turned and looked at the bird, "Did you just... talk?"

The bird chirped happily.

"But I don't speak chirp."

The bird chirped again.

"I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand."

As the bird continued tweeting and chirping happily, everyone turned and noticed Fluttershy was talking to a bird. They were surprised and awkward of it.

"Oh, no! Please don't call for your friends." Fluttershy pleaded in concern. More birds and owls flew into cabin as they all landed on her lands and fingers. She was in shock and surprise as she uneasily greeted them, "It's nice to meet all of you, too."

"Did-Did you just talk to the birds?" Tessa asked in surprise.

"Um, yes?" Fluttershy answered uneasily.

Mikaela whistled, "Fluttershy. That's awesome!"

"Well, she is mother nature's daughter," Flash Sentry remarked in amusement, "Care for the animals and nature a lot."

"You girls are really sick!" Wheelie remarked in shock, "this camp is really sick too!"

Brains nodded, "And we're so gonna be sick too!"

"I told you!" Laxtinct exclaimed in fear, "I hate camp!"

 ** _SLAM!_** Fluttershy screamed in surprise as the birds and owls flew off at once. Everyone turned to the entrance. They found Applejack, Rarity, Cutie Mark Crusaders and their allies coming in while the Autobots remained outside in listening to their conversation.

"What the heck?" Tailtech said in shock.

"I knew it," Shorty Thinking exclaimed in shock and concern as he looked at his Energon Tracker beeping and flashing its arrow meter. He hissed, "Two more! This makes four people evolved their magic now!"

"Did you tell them what happened?" Applejack asked while drying herself off from being soggy and wet, "So crazy! I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbing wall like it was nothing! Like I had way more strength than I usually do."

Apple Bloom nodded, "It's just an accident! She didn't mean it."

"We know, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said calmly, "But you won't believe what Rarity got too!"

Rarity nodded in agreement, "I made diamondy thing appear out of nowhere, which normally I'd be excited about. I mean, the facets were just perfect. And the-" Applejack interrupted by clearing her throat. She yelped, "Oh, sorry. It knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared!"

"Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" Aquastroke asked in concern.

Scootaloo shook her head, "Not since she's trying to get her harness. It shouldn't have been long. Where is she?"

"What the hell?!" Hound's voice exclaimed in shock, "Ouch! Something hit my leg!"

And just before anyone could answer, Autobots' voice screamed in pain from outside of cabin. Everyone turned and looked through the window. They found Autobots hopping and jumping around the camp. They even spotted a blur blue colored strange creature running around the titanic robots.

Crosshairs screamed in anger and pain, "What the hell is going on?!"

Drift groaned, "Where it come from?!"

"OW! I felt that too!" Arcee exclaimed in pain.

Sideswipe yelped, "Show yourself! You really piss me off now!"

Bumblebee groaned as he radioed in anger, _"This kid is gonna **(ZAP!)** kick your ass!"_

"Autobots, remain calm!" Optimus Prime ordered firmly, "Do not open fire! The humans are unarmed!"

The creature screamed in fear, "Don't shoot me! It's me!"

And just before anyone could respond, something charged and rammed through the cabin's door. It slammed right on the wall before fell on back. It then screamed in pain. Everyone found out of what or who was it - Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called in concern as she came and helped Rainbow Dash up, "Are you alright?"

"D-Did you just go super speed or something?" Aquastroke asked in concern and surprise.

Rainbow Dash shrugged as she dusted off her clothes, "I don't know. I started running to get the harness, and the next thing I knew I was practically back in town!"

"It doesn't make sense," Saber Dragoon said in concern, "why you were gone for so long?"

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "Because I lost it when I got far away. And then it came back when I got close to camp."

"Well, at least you came back here safely," Lady Jaye said calmly.

Flint nodded, "But what gives them new powers?"

"I was wondering the same thing too, Flint," Duke said in concern.

Roadblock sighed, "I get the feeling that I'm not gonna like this answer."

Pinkie Pie gasped in realization, "Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!"

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities. I haven't, but Twilight-" Sunset Shimmer said in disappointment yet happy as she turned to Twilight Sparkle, who shook her head of not telling her friends about it. She sighed in defeat, "-hasn't, either."

Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry looked surprise of Sunset Shimmer's answer and Twilight Sparkle's refusal about the levitation magic ability. Nyx remained silent. Wheelie and Brains were about to answer but Spike pounced on them to the ground in keeping them shut.

"You both haven't?" Shorty Thinking asked in surprise as he was looking at his Energon Tracker. It shows eight dots while looking at the girls, "Then, why am I receiving eight of them here?"

Everyone were stunned and surprised of what they just heard. They all looked at Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, who were dumbfounded and confused of it.

Saber Dragoon crossed his arms while looking at Shadow Dragon, "She did have magic before the others, didn't she?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Yeah. Her new magic ability is levitation."

"But I didn't mean to destroy the dock!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

Everyone looked confuse and concern of the lavender girl's claim.

"I don't know why you think of that, Twilight. But that wasn't you," Shorty Thinking said calmly. Everyone looked at him oddly and shockingly. He continued, "It was something else. Something powerful than yours. I don't know what or how."

"Twilight, stop blaming yourself." Nyx pleaded.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, you really need to let got of something that you never start to do or didn't mean it."

"Yeah, seriously. Just stop worry about it," Lance Justicestrike said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I guess you're right..."

"Okay, here's my next question - what do you mean 'eight of them here'?" Sunset Shimmer asked, "Only six of them got it. Who are the last two. Care to explain, professor?"

"I detected eight faint signals yesterday. But they disappeared at once. I just assumed it's just a glitch until now." Shorty Thinking said in concern before looked at Sunset Shimmer, "And I'm confident that you weren't aware of it. Did something happen yesterday?"

Sunset Shimmer hummed, "Actually, I heard a voice. It sounded like Gloriosa Daisy being angry about something. When I asked her about what she said, she say she didn't."

"Wait..." Wheelie said in concern yet suspiciously, "You don't think..."

"I don't think. I know of it," Shorty Thinking said calmly. He turned and looked at Pinkie Pie. He hummed thoughtfully before looking at Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset, can you touch Pinkie Pie for the moment?"

Sunset Shimmer was confused and surprised yet curious of what Shorty Thinking's suggestion. Instead of asking, she shrugged and proceeded with his order. Upon touching Pinkie Pie's head, she gasped in surprise as her eyes glowed in bright white.

Everyone gasped in surprise as they all watched and see what happen to Sunset Shimmer. Something is going on...

* * *

 **[Pinkie Pie's Mind]**

Sunset Shimmer saw Pinkie Pie was walking while singing happily and proudly across the hallway of humanoid yet cartoonish candies-like. This surprise and shocked the red-haired girl.

* * *

Back in reality, Sunset Shimmer's eyes returned to normal. She was still shock and surprise of what she just saw. Everyone looked at her while wondering of what she saw in Pinkie Pie's mind.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Sunset Shimmer answered uneasily. She then looked at her hands, "I can't believe it. I actually have new magic! This is incredible!" She then looked at her friends again, "When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories."

"Alright, nice going, Sunset!" Flash Sentry exclaimed proudly as he hugged and held her tightly, "I knew you have magic!"

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she hugged him back, "Thanks, handsome."

Spirit hummed in amusement, "It appears fortune smiles upon you, my friends. Your powers have grown stronger. The spirits favored you."

Snake Eyes nodded. Jinx smiled, "Sensei agreed with Spirit's remark about Mane Seven and their newfound powers. It is truly fortune for you all."

"Seriously?" Tunnel Rat and Smokescreen asked in shock.

"Okay, now we know about the girls' magic," Tailtech said calmly before looked at his Energon Tracker, "But who's the eight one with new magic?"

Everyone chatted in concern and surprise about the mysterious eight one's new magic. Who could that be?

"I think I know who," Saber Dragoon said calmly. He turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "He is."

"Me?!" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

"Think about it, SD. You were gifted with Element of Darkness by your pony counterpart to help his girlfriend to stop E.H.D. Satellites; just like Mane Six especially Twilight gained both Element of Magic and Light. It make sense that you should also gain one too."

"Well, when you put it that way, it does make sense. But I have no idea of what powers I have, not since we came here yesterday. I don't know."

"It could be either asleep or you weren't able to tap it by emotional and naturally like Mane Seven did. That's one theory I can think of. I don't know how to know your new magic ability."

"I have an equipment that can scan and identify your powers, Shadow Dragon. But it's at my camp. We should go there," Shorty Thinking said calmly. He hummed thoughtfully, "Other than that, I should also study all of your magic abilities. It might help me with with my research on artificial Energon. I just need your blood."

Tailtech smiled, "That's a great idea, Shorty!"

Everyone chatted in surprise and concern with each other for the moment. After some talking and thinking, they all nodded in agreement. Shorty Thinking smiled in relief as he led four teams back to his camp now.

"I've got bad feeling about this," Nyx said in concern.

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah. Just hope that Shorty Thinking doesn't become Dr. Frankenstein."

* * *

Four teams have gathered at the Fire Opal Tent's outside. Shorty Thinking brought and set his computer, body-shaped scanner canister-like machines, both versions of artificial Energon canisters and medical equipment to outside. As he had Shadow Dragon and Mane Seven inside canisters one-by-one, he scanned and downloaded the information and details of magic abilities into his computer. He even took their blood samples.

With the information stored into his computer, Shorty Thinking then checked and analyzed the information now. Everyone waited for the latest news. Two hours later, Shorty Thinking turned to his friends while showing his projecting film of researches' results.

"Sorry for keeping you all in waiting. I got the results of Shadow Dragon's new magic power. And it's both good and bad news," Shorty Thinking said in concern. Everyone chatted in concern and suspiciously. He continued, "We all know Shadow Dragon's mutant power is to increase of strength, speed, agility, endurance and of course, his temporarily camouflage. But his true power is to become a dangerous and deadly yet powerful humanoid Dragon Form."

"So, what's really going on, prof," Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah, tell us about his new magical powers."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "It's gotta be cool and awesome as I am! Not that, he's better than I am because I'm 20 percent cooler than anyone else."

"I second for that too, Dash!" Scootaloo supported proudly.

Nyx hummed in concern, "I just hope it's not deadly and dangerous."

"The Aura Dragon Power," Shorty Thinking answered in concern. Everyone looked surprise and concern of what they just heard. He continued, "This kind of powers allow him to not only summoned a spiritual powerful dragon as his guidance and ally; it also helped form an armor, increase his powers and even having a destructive dark powers."

Applejack nudged Twilight Sparkle's left shoulder, "Your boyfriend sure is special. Gotta love it. You must be very lucky."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Yeah. I sure am."

"Wow! This is amazing!" Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "I get some explosive sprinkles! Twilight gets Levitation Magic, Sunset - Psychic Magic, Applejack - Super Strong, Dash gets Superspeed, Rarity with Diamond Force Field-thingy and Fluttershy talks with animals. And now Shadow Dragon gets some kind of spiritual dragon-thingy!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah. With his new magic ability, Element of Darkness and his mutant powers; he's 20 percent cooler and awesome! He's almost like Superman."

"Yeah. At least, I don't wear the cape," Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance, "Coz I look ridiculous..."

"Flare Tiger," Sunset Shimmer asked. Flare Tiger turned to her. She asked, "I need to know more about Mutant Powers. What are they? Who have them, other than Shadow Dragon?"

"Mutants have various and different kind of powers, forms and abilities. Some were created by radiation and chemicals while others were born with it. This happen after the World War II." Flare Tiger explained calmly, "Other than Shadow Dragon; Blazefist gets Fire Power, Aqua got her Water Power, Lax with Earth Power, Terrorcreep is vampire, Saber with his Wind Power, Tailtech is fox hybrid and Icy got Ice Powers. Pretty amazing, right?"

"Wow, it is," Sunset Shimmer commented, "What about Shorty? He's normal?"

"Eeyup. He's the genius in making and fixing gadgets and weapons," Flare Tiger smiled in amusement. "He's the best."

Shorty Thinking sighed in concern while looking at his papers, "However, this depends on Shadow Dragon's emotions. If his negative emotion keeps increasing, his Aura Dragon Power will be corrupted. Shadow Dragon will lose control of it and unleash destructive force on those who stands in his path especially using his Dragon Form. So no matter what happens, don't abuse its power."

"That sounds easy enough," Pinkie Pie said happily.

Flare Tiger scoffed, "Well, if you don't lose your temper and jealousy when Timber Spruce gets too close to Twilight Sparkle. I doubt he can hold his patient for long."

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Very funny, cousin."

"So, will we get same problem as Shadow Dragon's?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "I hate to think about what happen from six months ago."

"I agree. I don't want my beautiful face to be ruin as Sunset and Twilight have," Rarity said in concern. She yelped, "No offense."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I don't blame you, Rarity."

"None taken," Sunset Shimmer said calmly.

"It can't be that bad," Lance Justicestrike said calmly.

"Really?" Nyx asked in annoyance.

Ripcord sighed, "I hope so. Coz I hate dealing with the demons again. No freaking way!"

"If you count her being a monster!" Wheelie added in before he gets his head wracked by Sunset Shimmer. He groaned, "I mean anyone get corrupted by it to become one."

Brains nodded, "Yeah. I hate to think of that."

"Possibly," Shorty Thinking said in uncertain tone. Everyone looked concern and shock. He sighed as he continued, "As long you keep your negative emotions in-check and don't abuse your powers too much, you should be safe. And of course, don't use the Rainbow Energon or its dark counterpart."

"How come?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in concern.

Smokescreen hummed in concern, "Here comes the bad news."

"Yeah, mostly how dangerous and bad the Rainbow and Dark Rainbow Energon are," Breakaway remarked in concern.

Flint groaned, "I hate some bad shit news now. They always ticked me off."

"Quiet!" Lady Jaye exclaimed in annoyance while nudged Flint's chest.

"It is. Both Light and Dark Rainbow Energon have reacted strangely last night," Shorty Thinking said in concern as he looked at the canisters, "I don't know how and or. But I do know that these are very dangerous. No matter what happens, do not use them or let it infected to you especially Cybertronians and Mutants. I have yet to understand its true nature and abilities now."

Everyone chatted in agreement about avoid using the Rainbow Energon or its dark counterpart.

Applejack sighed in disappointment, "So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind."

"Something at the camp must be making this happen." Sunset Shimmer suspected.

Cade nodded in agreement, "Not only you girls or the Artificial Rainbow Energon of Light and Dark, dock got destroyed and quake for second Something was here."

"Don't you mean something moved the rocks out from blocking the river flowing that cause the quake?" Shane corrected. Everyone looked at him, except his team who went to quake site. He shrugged, "We talked with Trixie and Chip about it. The riverbank kinda dried out for the moment. Suddenly, the water flows back to its bank."

Sam sighed, "Well, whatever it was, it's gone."

Prowl hummed in concern,"I had the feeling it'll be back and cause another trouble."

"Yeah. But the real question is," Roadblock said, "What the hell are we dealing with? This thing is no ordinary human or bots. It's gotta be magical demon."

Laxtinct gulped, "Um, Gaea Everfree?"

Tailtech chuckled a bit, "Yeah. If that's real."

"I agreed." Shorty Thinking said firmly, "It's nothing but a myth."

"Like Thirteen Cybertronian Knights?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern. He hummed in concern, "I've got the feeling it is not especially of what's going on here."

Optimus Prime nodded, "There are some legends are real but a warning sign to those who dare to challenge its power." He turned and looked at the girls, "This may have been the sign of fortune, but it is also the sign of warning. Be on guard. And don't abuse it."

"Yeah, that's something we agree," Duke said in agreement, "Just hopefully, we can find the Black Alpha before the Ultimates get it. They have all twelve Knights. I hate to see what kind of plans they're copping up."

"Whatever it was, Nezha Vengito wants to ensure that the Mutant Kinds to be superior while humanity either be slave or die," Shadow Dragon said suspiciously, "I've known him since I joined the Ultimates for nearly 2 years. We both are rivals but no friends. He and I were always on the edge of fighting till death."

Flare Tiger nodded, "Yeah. I've got bad feeling about this."

"Hey there," The voice called. Everyone yelped as they turned to their back and found Gloriosa Dasiy stood there, waving to them. She smiled, "Whatcha you'all doing?"

Everyone remained silent yet concern of telling the camp consultant about recent activity and new discovery. It's too important and secretive to reveal.

"Nothing much to tell," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "We're just chitchatting of our old times. That's all."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah. It's a very long and boring but interesting stories to share."

Everyone chatted in agreement about Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle's claim.

"Well, if you need anything, ask me," Gloriosa Daisy said proudly before smiled, "I've got this!"

"Gloriosa," Sandalwood called as he and Derpy arrived to the scene, "I kicked my beanbag into the lake!"

Derpy nodded, "And I'm all out of arrows!"

As her eye twitched, Gloriosa Daisy swiftly took a deep breath calmly before smiled, "Don't worry, I'll get you another one! New arrows coming right up!"

"There you are!" Timber Spruce exclaimed as he approached Gloriosa Daisy. He whispered softly to her, "Filthy Rich is back. Do you want me and Mr. T to handle it?"

"Absolutely not! Mr. T done quite enough of helping us!" Gloriosa Daisy snapped softly. She cleared her throat while patted Sunset Shimmer's shoulder, "I've got this!"

As Gloriosa Daisy left the campsite, Sunset Shimmer yelped as she heard some strange female's scream in anger. It irritated and annoyed her.

"Laxtinct, enough with the screaming!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in annoyance, "We all know you hate camp. So, quit it!"

"Uh... I didn't scream," Laxtinct said in concern.

"For once," Saber Dragoon nodded in agreement, "I can't take that anymore..."

"Nobody did, Sunset," Flash Sentry added in. Sunset Shimmer looked surprise and confuse as she found everyone looked at her oddly. He hummed suspiciously, "You don't think-?"

Shorty Thinking nodded suspiciously, "If I think correctly, I know who scream mentally and internally for only Sunset can hear."

Sunset Shimmer turned and looked at Gloriosa Daisy headed back to her cabin office of meeting up with Filthy Rich. Everyone except Timber Spruce, Sandalwood and Derpy followed her direction. They all have the same thoughts.

"Gloriosa?" Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise, "What was it she screaming about?"

"I don't know." Saber Dragoon said suspiciously, "But I have the feeling that she and Mr. T have some big dark secrets that they don't want us to know. I intend to find out what."

"Uh, speaking of knowing," Timber Spruce said calmly as he turned and looked at four teams, "There's some group are looking for you. They're DeCobray Executives. And they said it's important to meet and talk with you all." He then cleared his throat, "That's all I can say. I've gotta help these kids now."

As Everyone looked surprise and confuse. Who are the mysterious DeCobray Executives? What do they want with Twilight Sparkle and her friends?

"Whoever they are, we should meet them and questioned them of it," Optimus Prime said calmly.

Duke nodded, "Yeah. Hopefully, no more shocking and surprise to know again."

"Well, we'd best be prepare for everything," Shadow Dragon suggested calmly, "Let's go and meet the DeCobray now. We don't want them to get impatient."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shorty Thinking kept all of his equipment and technology inside the camp while locking the camp down. They all headed off in meeting these mysterious DeCobray Executives.

Unknown to them however, someone was spying and overhearing everything from Fire Opal Camp's behind. As he emerged, he approached and unlocked the locks with pin. He approached Shorty Thinking's computer. He place his thumbdrive on the desktop. He began copying and downloading the date into his drive.

"Thank you for adding us, Shorty Thinking..." The mysterious figure remarked calmly, "With these vital information, you all have brought us closer to our victory. All of you will be dealt with soon as you help me find the Black Alpha."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	7. Chapter 6: The Alliance

**Chapter 6: The Alliance**

Mane Seven and their allies arrived at the courtyard, where the campers were doing their activities and working on the dock. Gloriosa Daisy was talking with Filthy Rich at her office.

Spotted her target, Pinkie Pie giggled happily while pointed out, "It looks like those are the guys we're suppose to meet."

Following Pinkie Pie's finger pointing direction at the front, her friends found Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were talking with three people in their black suits with black shades. Han Zero was leading and guiding the securities and workers in carrying and loading the supplies and tools to the storehouse. Captain Rexstrike taught the students while checked on them of their academic and working progress.

"Oh, they seems nice to give us some food and tools," Fluttershy commented.

"Yeah, too nice," Sunset Shimmer said suspiciously while looking at the securities and workers doing their work. She hummed in concern, "Why would a company like DeCobray help and care the camp?"

Flash Sentry shrugged, "Don't know. But I'm just glad that we don't have to eat Icy's food again. I can't stand on that!"

Everyone but the Autobots chatted and nodded in agreement about Icy's food being terrible and horrible for them to eat.

"Either way, let's find out now," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Laxtinct groaned, "It would be nice if we get out of here!"

Saber Dragoon sighed as he flicked his finger hard on Laxtinct's nose, "Shut up, Lax. Nobody wants to hear your stupid complain!"

"Seriously, you need to get over it," Aquastroke said in annoyance.

Mane Seven and their allies approached to three mysterious executives. As they get very close to the people, the former looked disturb and concern about the latter. They can't shake the feeling about three black suited people.

"Is it me or are those guys look like some people we knew," Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Duke hummed in concern, "You weren't the only one. I've seen them somewhere before. And I don't like where this is going."

"Agree," Optimus Prime nodded in concern, "Be on guard. And keep the girls close to us. We don't want any surprise."

Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe nodded in understanding and agreement. They all stayed and stuck close to Mane Seven and Cutie Mark Crusaders

"Got it, Prime," Shadow Dragon nodded as he held and kept Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx close to him by his back, "Stay close to me, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding, "Okay. I will, Shadow Dragon."

Mane Seven and their allies approached Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and three DeCobray executives.

"I see you all have arrived," Principal Celestia said calmly, "We'll leave you all alone for your discussion now. I need to check up with Rexstrike about students' progress."

Vice Principal Luna nodded in agreement, "I need to check on storehouse. Han isn't very good at managing the stuffs. He often mixed supplies up."

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna left the scene at once, leaving Mane Seven and their allies to discuss with three mysterious executives.

"Alone finally," The female executive said calmly. Everyone looked at her calmly yet firmly. She lowered her shades down briefly, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Shocked, G.I. Joe exclaimed, "Baroness?!"

"That is right," Baroness said in amusement as she looked at both men, "I believe you know these two men well."

Scottish man nodded while scratching his face, "Indeed. If I hadn't have a plastic mask to wear, I wouldn't feel so itchy, even with this metallic skin!"

The man whistled happily, "Recognize this? It's my favorite song."

Mane Seven and their allies groaned and clenched their fists in anger while glaring at Cobra Command Officers. The heroes haven't forgotten of what their enemies have done to them.

Duke clenched his fists tightly, "What are you all doing here?"

"Just to deliver the invitation," Baroness said calmly as she passed black invitation cards to Optimus Prime and his allies, "Both commander and Decepticons wish to discuss with you all for important matters. We have the information and proposal may interest you."

Everyone remained silent while looking unconvinced, suspicious and concerns of Cobra Command Officers' words especially conveying messages to them.

"Forget it," Duke said darkly, making Cobra Command Officers surprise. He continued, "Whatever Cobra Commander wants, we're not doing it."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly, "Neither do Autobots. I doubt Galvatron will keep his word to our agreement or whatever he desires."

"So, whatever the discussion your leaders have," Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly as he held Twilight Sparkle back and close to him, "We don't want to be part of."

"That's right," Sunset Shimmer said firmly, "Not after what you guys did to us or anyone else."

"You've got that right," Applejack nodded as she stayed close to Twilight Sparkle, "We're all not going with you!"

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement while demanded their enemies leave the camp at once. They don't want to be part of discussion with Decepticons-Cobras Leaders. Cobra Command Officers surprisingly remained calm and steady.

"What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?" Saber Dragoon asked in amusement.

Roadblock nodded, "Yeah. Strong silence ain't your type."

"So, why don't you all leave now while you get the chance," Hound said calmly.

"I would consider the offer if I were you," Baroness smirked as she took a glance at the campers, "I heard there's some bad omen around here."

Everyone were confused yet concerned of Cobra Command Intelligence Officer's words. They took a glance at their surroundings including campers, consultants, securities and workers. Their eyes widened in shock yet realization of what's going on.

"Oh no..." Scarlett asked in shock and concern.

Arcee hissed in concern, "This isn't good."

"Indeed," Optimus Prime nodded in concern yet anger as he clenched his fists, "They're the Cobra Command soldiers, disguised as the workers and securities."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sideswipe said in concern, "And I really don't like where this is going."

Duke groaned in anger as he turned and glared at Cobra Command Officers, "And I can bet that you rigged the bombs in our supplies and tools. Am I right?"

"Oh no. That would be too cruel, now would it?" Zartan asked in amusement, "We don't want to push the wrong buttons again. Not like last time."

Destro nodded, "However, we will not hesitate in using them as our hostages if you all refuse to cooperate with us."

"Damn you all!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger while clenched his fists tightly, "I'm gonna-!"

"Shadow Dragon, don't!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she halted Shadow Dragon, "Everyone will get hurt if you do this!"

Sunset Shimmer groaned in defeat, "Twi's right. It's too risky."

Flash Sentry groaned as he held and pulled his spiky hair down, "Damn it! Why is being hero so hard when it comes to our friends being endangered."

"I know what you mean," Applejack said in concern as she held Apple Bloom close to her, "But I rather keep someone safe and close than letting them get hurt."

Mane Seven and their allies chatted and muttered angrily about the latest situation while glaring and snarling at Cobra Command Officers.

"After hearing the latest predicament," Optimus Prime said calmly, "We will considerate the offer."

Duke nodded, "Yeah. We wouldn't want any accident at the camp."

"Good to hear. Take your time, gentlemen," Baroness said calmly, "But not too long."

Mane Seven and their allies walked away as they formed a circle to have their private discussion about the latest situation and considerate the offer.

"What do you guys think?" Duke asked in concern, "I really don't like it."

"Your opinion and concern are noted, Duke." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "However, we cannot endanger the campers if we refused."

"I'm not gonna put Twilight's life for this!" Shadow Dragon said angrily, "Not a chance. All of us are not going!"

Saber Dragoon nodded, "I'm with you, Shadow Dragon. This is a bit suspicious."

"Yeah, that would be getting hell out of this stupid camp now!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern. Saber Dragoon groaned before giving a slap on Earth Mutant's head. He groaned in pain, "That really hurt, you know!"

"I don't know what kind of tricks or traps they have," Aquastroke said calmly and firmly as she thrust her right fist against her left palm, "I'd say bring it on. I can take care of it!"

"And I'd say we blast them out of our property," Hound exclaimed proudly.

Bumblebee radioed happily, "Count on me!"

Roadblock smirked, "My kind of style! Nothing makes me happy to get rid of them."

"I'm in!" Crosshairs, Smokescreen, Flint, Ripcord and Tunnel Rat exclaimed firmly and wildly.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I would like to kick their butts too."

"I wanna blow them with my party canon!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Coz they owe me for ruining the best party from 'Rainbow Spark Rock' and 'Friendship's Heart of Destiny'!"

"Wait," Sunset Shimmer protested. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Shouldn't we at least try?"

"What's there to try, darling?" Rarity asked in concern, "They're bad guys. They're not gonna keep their promises and honor. I sincerely doubt that everything's gonna be find at the end."

Flash Sentry nodded, "She's right. What if the information they have is actually a trap?"

"What if it's not," Sunset Shimmer asked in concern yet hopefully, making everyone surprised and shocked. She continued, "This information could be something we need to do about Thirteen Cybertronian Knights or our missing friends. We have to go and get it."

"You kidding me?!" Wheelie and Brains asked in annoyance.

Sideswipe shook his head, "No, she's not, guys. She means it."

Everyone was unconvinced and concerned of Sunset Shimmer's plans. Though she has good point about the plans, they were doubtful and concern of their nemeses. Snake Eyes nodded calmly as he patted Sunset Shimmer's shoulder, causing everyone looked surprise and shock by his action.

"It does make sense," Mikaela said thoughtfully.

Sam Witwicky hummed, "I don't know. I don't really like it."

"But Sunset's right. We need it." Twilight Sparkle said calmly. Everyone looked at her in surprise and shock. She sighed, "It's risky but that information is too important to ignore."

Applejack approached and patted Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "You sure, Sugarcube? You'd think you can handle it?"

"Twilight, these guys are our enemies," Shadow Dragon reminded calmly yet firmly, "They can't be trusted!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I know. But we need it. And we're not backing down."

"Nothing's gonna change your mind?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle shook her head. He sighed, "Alright. But you stick close with me, no matter what happens. No one's gonna hurt you. That's promise."

Twilight Sparkle nodded as she gave a kiss to her boyfriend's lip, "I understand."

"If Twilight goes, I go too!" Fluttershy supported firmly, "I must know what happen to Terrorcreep."

"If she goes," Rainbow Dash said calmly as she held Fluttershy's right shoulder, "I'm going too."

"All of us are," Applejack said calmly, "Baroness said Optimus Prime, Duke, Shadow Dragon and seven of us have to be there."

"We're going," Aquastroke said firmly. Saber Dragoon and Flare Tiger nodded firmly. She continued, "We're not letting your girls get hurt again. Not on our watch. I can promise you for that."

"I'm coming too," Shorty Thinking said calmly, "I can't risk any of you try to decipher an encrypted codes, you guys could damaged it or blow it, or worse can't read it. That happens when Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct screw it."

"HEY!" Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct exclaimed in upset.

"I'll be staying here," Tailtech said calmly, "I need to continue the research about the gemdust and Rainbow Energon. I might something surprise."

"Uh... Yeah, me too," Laxtinct exclaimed as he raised his hand, "Someone needs to keep an eye on Tailtech. You can never be sure how defenseless camp is."

"That reminds me," Scarlett said in realization, "Some group need to stay put and guard it."

Roadblock sighed, "I almost forgot about that part!"

Drift nodded, "Indeed. Even though we agree to our enemies' cooperation and offer, there's always consequences to leave behind."

"Yeah, you've got the point," Duke said in agreement, "Some group stay behind with the camp while others come with us. We've gotta be prepare for anything."

Optimus Prime nodded in agreement, "Agreed. Who will remain behind and guard the camp?"

Prowl raised his hand, "I will stay. I'll keep the camp safe from harm."

"Not only you," Breakaway said confidently, "You're gonna need a flyer to scour on air and keep an eye on the Cons if they're flying."

Crosshairs smirked as he held his sniper rifle, "And you also need a marksman. And that's my job."

"So, shall I," Drift joined in, "I would like to investigate more about the incidents."

Spirit cleared his throat, "You'll need help with your investigation, my samurai friend."

"I will join with you as well," Jinx added calmly.

"Ripcord and I will help too," Tunnel Rat said calmly and firmly, "If Cons and Cobra are here, then someone needs to set some defenses. That would be me."

Ripcord groaned in annoyance, "Why would I need to stay back?"

"Your back ached," Lady Jaye answered calmly, making Ripcord groaned. She sighed, "So, that leaves us to follow Cobra to their base?"

Arcee nodded, "Sounds like the plan."

"Not just that. Cutie Mark Crusaders should stay behind," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and upset. She nodded while looking at Nyx, "I don't want to risk you. It's too dangerous."

Applejack nodded, "Twilight's right. Apple Bloom, you'd better stay here."

"I'm with AJ and Twilight about this," Rainbow Dash supported.

"I agree," Rarity nodded in agreement, "You four stay with them. And stay out of troubles as well."

"Aw!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in disappointment.

Lance Justicestrike patted Cutie Mark Crusaders' shoulders, "I'll keep an eye on them. They won't get away from me easily."

"Me and Dragoking will stay behind too," Spike said calmly before turned to Dragoking, "Am I right?"

Dragoking sighed, "Agreed."

"We should stay too," Tessa said calmly, "We can help Tailtech with researches. Plus, Shane can do some dirty works."

Shane groaned, "Really? Do you have to go that far?"

Cade Yeager nodded, "Okay, kiddo. I understand. We'll take care of the rest."

"Then, it is settle," Shadow Dragon said calmly. He and his friends turned to the Cobra Command. He sighed calmly, "We're ready."

Baroness smiled, "Excellent..."

* * *

After informing Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, Mane Seven and their allies split into two team - a group will go for discussion with their leaders while another remained behind and defend Camp Everfree.

Team A - Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force (Shadow Dragon, Saber Dragoon, Aquastroke, Shorty Thinking, Flare Tiger and Flash Sentry), Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Arcee, Smokescreen and Hound), G.I. Joe (Duke, Scarlett, Roadblock, Snake Eyes, Flint and Lady Jaye), Sam Witwicky, Mikaela and Cade Yeager followed Cobra-Decepticons to their hidden base. Team B - Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance Justicestrike, Tailtech, Laxtinct, Prowl, Drift, Crosshairs, Breakaway, Ripcord, Spirit, Tunnel Rat, Jinx, Shane and Tessa remained behind and defend the camp. Team C - Wheelie, Brains, Dragoking, Spike and Ace have special assignment to work on.

Exiting the Camp Everfree entrance, Team A followed Cobra Command Officers as they were all heading deep within the forest. They found a group of Decepticons and Cobra were waiting especially three familiar officers.

"Soundwave and Stinger," Optimus Prime said firmly, "You're both here and alive as well?"

Bumblebee groaned while rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Don't you guys stay dead?! This is getting on my nerve! Seriously, man!"

Soundwave chuckled in amusement, "As long I have the ability to download my conscious to the network system, I will live. And no matter what bodies I possessed, I cannot be destroyed."

"Same goes to me, ugly," Stinger growled in annoyance. Bumblebee groaned in annoyance. He smirked beneath his mask, "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, you're about to get one, knockoff!" Bumblebee snarled in anger. He then noticed another Decepticon stood besides Soundwave. He then radioed in asking, "Who's the pig?"

Sideswipe nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You kinda remind us of someone else."

"So, you've forgotten about me?" Barricade asked in annoyance, "I'm disappointed, Autobots."

"Uh, what's he talking about?" Cade Yeager asked.

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never seen this guy before."

"Ha! Why am I not surprise," Barricade asked in annoyance as he stomped his feet hard, "Maybe this will jog your memories! Are you username Ladiesman217?!"

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee yelped in surprise and shock while Autobots were in stunned and shocked of what they all just heard. Their friends were confused and shocked, though some secretly and softly laughed at this.

"Okay! Who would put that silly username?!" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. That is very ridiculous for someone to put that such a name!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Yeah. It is funny."

"That's my old username," Sam said in annoyance. Three girls yelped in shock and worry while Mikaela and Arcee secretly laughed a bit. He sighed as he turned and looked at Barricade, "You're alive? How?! I thought you were dead! Lennox and Epps told us about you!"

"Let's just say that my death was premature," Barricade said in annoyance, "Your NEST Team Soldiers sure did some numbers on me especially my eyes and limbs! I was lucky to get myself and other commanders out! Thanks to Dark Terrorists and Combaticons, I get the new upgrades."

"Wow. You took six whole years to get an upgrade," Hound said in amusement, "Took Optimus Prime and Bumblebee a minute get theirs."

Shorty Thinking hummed, "Well, he was terribly injured from 'The Battle of Chicago'. That took him long years for repairs and upgrades. That's logical reason."

"So what? Just coz he gets new haircut?" Flint asked in amusement, "Doesn't mean it scare the hell out of me!"

Lady Jaye shushed, "Quiet Flint! Don't piss the Con off."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. Hate to see his bad sides."

"Looks can be deceiving," Saber Dragoon said in agreement, "He's more than being a bad cop."

"Relax, guys. I mean Barricade got himself beaten by Bee twice," Smokescreen said confidently while glaring at Barricade, "You may get the new upgrades, but no way you're tougher than the old you!"

Barricade groaned in annoyance as he approached and gave Smokescreen a hard punch on guts. The Decepticon Scout quickly give his swipe kick on Autobot Recruit's leg. Barricade drew his baton out as he wracked and struck on Smokescreen's body for few times. Barricade then held his baton close to Smokescreen's neck.

Aquastroke, Scarlett and Mikaela hissed, "Ooh! That's gotta hurt."

"How's that, punk?" Barricade demanded in annoyance.

"Why you?!" Smokescreen exclaimed in annoyance as he quickly get up. He charged but blocked and grabbed by Hound and Arcee. He groaned, "You're gonna be sorry for that, you son of the-!"

"Smokescreen, that is enough," Optimus Prime said firmly as he turned and glared at Cobra and Decepticons, "We should proceed the discussion with your leaders, will we not?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave said in confirmation, "Follow us. We will guide you all to the hidden base. However, if you deceive and engage us, we will retaliate!"

"Fine," Duke said firmly and calmly, "But you keep your words. You'd better try not to be funny with us. We're only doing this to keep the camp safe."

Baroness nodded in agreement, "It's understandable. Follow us now."

Decepticons transformed into their vehicle modes. Cobra entered the transports. Baroness got into Soundwave's. Destro entered Barricade's. Zartan went with Stinger. They all drove off at once.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Alright. Let's do this."

"Just hope the information we get worth the troubles." Twilight Sparkle said calmly.

Sunset Shimmer nodded in understanding, "I think it will be, Twilight."

"But let's be on guard and ready for anything," Duke said firmly.

"Agreed." Optimus Prime said calmly and firmly, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Autobots transformed into their transport modes as their human allies quickly got into the vehicles. Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Duke and Scarlett got into Optimus Prime's Western Truck. Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Snake Eyes and Roadblock went into Sideswipe's. Sam, Mikaela and Cade Yeager moved into Bumblebee's vehicle. Mane Five got on Hound's vehicle mode. Flint and Lady Jaye rode on Arcee's motorcycle mode. Saber Dragoon, Aquastroke, Shorty Thinking and Flare Tiger were on Smokescreen's car.

Team A now followed after the Decepticons-Cobras now as they headed straight into the mysterious hidden base...

* * *

At the Camp Everfree, Team B was securing and protecting it while scanning and searching on any signs of their enemies. The camp is safe and secured. However, Team B remained vigilant as they can't be sure if their enemies make any attempt to come and attack them.

With his high-tech navigator and binoculars, Prowl was looking after the campers and allies are safe while scanning on any signs of enemies. Crosshairs was near to the camp mess hall as he armed and aimed his sniper. In his jet mode, Breakaway was flying around it. Tunnel Rat was setting some defense and trap mechanisms while looking after Ripcord, who still got back aches. With Energon Tracker; Drift, Spirit and Jinx were searching on the source that cause incident. Tailtech was researching and working on artificial magic Energon, with Laxtinct's assistance and protection.

Lance Justicestrike was playing a soccer with Cutie Mark Crusaders for two hours. Aftermath, they took a break as they were drinking the bottles of water.

Scootaloo groaned in annoyance, "When's Rainbow Dash and others coming? I'm so boring without her or big coach coaching me on rock climbing."

"Me too," Apple Bloom said in disappointment, "Applejack was suppose to teach me about making my own tools from woods and stones."

Sweetie Belle nodded in upset, "Yeah. Rarity promised to teach me about sewing fashion clothes."

"You guys aren't the only ones. I wish my sister's here. I thought we could spend time together doing the camp activites." Nyx said in disappointment. She sighed, "I just hope she's okay, and doesn't freak out about the accident."

"They'll be fine, guys." Lance Justicestrike sighed, "They've got Shadow Dragon, Optimus Prime, Duke and others with him. Our guys not gonna let anything happen to our sisters. Nothing will. Just relax, kiddos."

"I guess so," Nyx sighed. She turned and found Team C heading straight to the Mr. T's camp office, She hummed in concern yet suspiciously, "What are those guys up to?"

Lance Justicestrike shrugged, "Beats me. Whatever it is, better hope it's not prank on Twilight."

"But Spike and Dragoking wouldn't do such a thing. They care for her so much."

"I guess. But Wheels and Brains sure got funny ideas to prank on her."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Only one way to find out. Let's follow them now."

Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders got up and approached the camp office. They quickly hid behind the bushes as they watched what Team C was doing. As Brains was holding Wheelie, the blue Minicon was using his pin in unlocking the camp's door. Ace, Spike and Dragoking were trying to open the window.

"Is it done yet," Brains asked in annoyance as he struggled of holding Wheelie still on shoulders. He groaned painfully, "My back and shoulder achy! I can't hold it longer, you know!"

"Gimme a break, will ya?!" Wheelie asked in annoyance. He muttered angrily as he struggled in unlocking the door, "Think it's easy to unlock it? This isn't even made of Cybertronian! I don't even know how to unlock it without the key! Boneheaded moron!"

"Guys, I still don't like it," Spike said in concern, "It's wrong..."

Ace shook his head while sighed, "Nope. Need the info! Don't trust blue guy!"

"Better hope it worth the troubles," Dragoking snarled in annoyance, "I hate being spy."

"Just hope he doesn't see it," Spike said in concern, "I hate getting into trouble!"

As she and her friends emerged, Nyx asked, "So, what's really going on, guys?"

Team C yelped in surprise as they turned to their back and found Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders stood before them. They all gulped in concern.

Apple Bloom nodded, "So. What's all the fuss about?"

"Nothing!" Team C exclaimed in concern.

"Come on. We saw what happen," Sweetie Belle said calmly, "So, there's no point of hiding."

"Just tell us of what's going on." Scootaloo exclaimed impatiently.

"If I were you," Lance Justicestrike said slyly yet calmly, "

Team C refused. Cutie Mark Crusaders then gave the pouty eyes to them. Team C yelped in surprise and concern of what they were looking at. They were all looked comfortable, scared and concern. They can't resist the eyes much longer.

"Okay, you win! We talk!" Wheelie groaned in annoyance, "FYI, it's that rat's idea!

Ace groaned, "Tattletale..."

"Okay, Ace. No need to be sour puss. Just tell me everything, I'll translate it," Spike said calmly. Ace sighed as he squeaked gibberish and frantically. The dog nodded understandingly. He continued, "Okay. Ace said, 'Saber Dragoon asked him to get the files from Mr. T's office. So, he recruit us to help him get inside.'"

"Okay, but why?" Lance Justicestrike asked in surprise and concern, "What's so important the files Mr. T got?"

As Ace explained in gibberish, Spike explained, "Ace said 'Saber Dragoon got suspicious on Mr. T. That blue guy is not who he really is. We have to be careful with him.'"

"But he seems nice and kind man," Sweetie Belle insisted.

Scootaloo nodded in concern, "Yeah. He's not very scary, even though his eyes are kinda creepy when they're all in red."

"Besides that," Apple Bloom added in, "He doesn't look like a bad guy."

Ace said in gibberish again, Spike sighed, "Ace said 'even so, we still need to be careful. Unless he need the information, Mr. T can't be trusted.'"

"Now if you guys don't mind," Wheelie said in annoyance as he struggled unlocking the lock, "We're very busy now! So beat it!"

Brains grunted, "Unless you wanna help, get us inside the office now!"

As Team C returned and worked on unlocking the door or window, Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked unconvinced and concern as they have their own private chat.

"It feels wrong," Apple Bloom said in concern, "I don't like going and stealing stuffs."

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "Me too. Mr. T is nice man. And he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said in agreement, "But what if they're right? Maybe there's something about him makes me uncomfortable especially his red eyes."

"I'm with you, Scoots. I don't know why but my guts tells me not to trust him." Nyx said in concern, "Maybe we should check this out."

Apple Bloom sighed, "I don't like lying especially stealing someone's property but it's worth to find out of what's going on."

"I guess so," Sweetie Belle said in concern, "I just hope we're not getting into troubles."

Lance Justicestrike hummed in concern, "I've got a bad feeling a bout this. But let's do it. Just hope Mr. T doesn't see this."

Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders approached and helped Team C of getting inside Mr. T's office. After few minutes, Wheelie and Scootaloo managed to unlock the door. Both team quickly get inside at once before locked it. They then began finding and getting the information about Mr. T.

* * *

For an hour and half of driving past, Team A continued tracking and following Baroness and her escorts through harden rocks and wet sandy road within deep forest. They arrived at the abandoned west town-like. They stopped at the entrance, where they encountered Combaticons.

Mane Seven, six Dragon Strike Force, six G. , Cade Yeager, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela climbed down from vehicles. Six Autobots transformed their vehicular forms into their humanoid robot forms. They all stood before the Cobra-Decepticons Officers and Soldiers.

"Well, well, well," Onslaught said in amusement as he approached and looked down on Team A, "If it isn't Optimus Prime and his allies. We meet again."

"It's been a while, Onslaught," Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly, "Where are Galvatron and Cobra Commander?"

"It's Lord Megatron now," Onslaught corrected firmly. Everyone looked surprise and shock of what they just heard. He sighed, "It's a long and complicated story. Everything will be explain from the inside. Open the gate now, Vortex, Blast-off."

Both Vortex and Blast-Off nodded firmly. They turned and pressed the control panel's buttons as the large gate open in two. Team A was in shock and surprise of what they were looking at - the town was filled with armory storehouses, supply depots, military camps and large army of Decepticons and Cobra Command.

"Man... There's a lot of bad guys..." Pinkie Pie remarked in shock.

Applejack nodded fearfully, "You could say that again, Pinkie Pie."

"We will take them to our leaders," Soundwave said firmly to Onslaught, "We mustn't delay our leaders now. There are some imperative matters to discuss with. Keep your optic sharp on the situation. But do not engaged them. Scare them away."

Onslaught sighed while nodded, "Understood, Soundwave. We will take care of it."

Soundwave turned to Mane Seven and their allies, "Follow me. Do not cause damages or mess here. Or even deceived us either."

"Indeed," Baroness said in agreement, "Let's go in now. Our leaders are waiting. You all will get what you want."

Mane Seven and their allies looked at each other briefly. They all looked reluctant and concern as they still have doubts about the information they may get. But nevertheless, they have to do it and find the answers. They all nodded firmly.

Soundwave and Baroness smiled in pleasant. Both of them led and guided Mane Seven and their allies into their camps, while being followed and watched by their officers and soldiers. With all of them inside the camp, Combaticons closed and locked the gate at once as five Decepticon Officers and soldiers began guarding and protecting it.

As Mane Seven and their allies were following their hosts, they were being watched by the army of Cobra-Decepticons. The enemy soldiers were glaring, snarling and muttering in anger at them. Mane Seven and their allies were uncomfortable and concern of it.

"Wow... They must have hated us a lot," Rainbow Dash said uneasily, "This is so uncool."

"Scary too," Fluttershy hissed fearfully.

Rarity quivered uneasily yet fearfully, "And it's very rude and uncomfortable. I don't enjoy their glaring and talking back on us."

Flare Tiger chuckled in amusement, "Well, we did beaten them so many times. They all got pissed off. So, they want nothing more but revenge on us. They hate losing."

Saber Dragoon nodded, "She's right. They may likely attack us from our backs."

"Not if I can help it,' Aquastroke said firmly as she grabbed and held Rainbow Dash close to her, "Stick with me, Dash. I won't let them hurt you."

Rainbow Dash growled in annoyance, "Aqua! Please! You're embarrassing me!"

"Hey! I did it to protect you," Aquastroke exclaimed in annoyance, "No excuses!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "You're worse than my mum!"

"Well, they're not attacking us yet," Scarlett said in relief while looking at the Cobra-Decepticon Soldiers standing and glaring at her and her team. She hummed, "But I definitely can't handle their looks. I really hate it."

"You could say that again," Flint remarked as he readied his machine gun, "I think I'd better-!"

"Don't, Flint!" Lady Jaye interrupted while held Flint back, "If you do that, we're all gonna die or lose the chance of getting info. Stand down, Corporal."

Flint hissed in anger as he had some thoughts before he relaxed his grip on machine gun. Lady Jaye patted on her partner's shoulder gently and firmly.

Sideswipe hummed, "I'd say we be prepare for anything. These guys can't be trusted."

Bumblebee nodded, "Yeah. They're up to something alright."

Arriving at the main camp; Mane Seven and their allies spotted Scourge, Cyclonus, Firefly and Major Bludd were outside, standing and guarding the entrance. Not only that, they even found a group of familiar soldiers, particularly colonel and master sergeant.

"No way!" Sam Witwicky exclaimed in surprise and shock. He approached and gave a high-five on both Colonel Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps, "Lennox! Epps! It's great to see you here!"

"So, are we, Sam!" Colonel Lennox exclaimed in relief. He sighed, "What you guys doing here?"

Master Sergeant Epps nodded, "Yeah. From what I heard, you guys are supposed to have serious vacation on camping."

"Well, we were," Mikaela said in disappointment and annoyance. She turned and glared at her enemies, "Until these guys show up and demand us to meet with their leaders about the information they have."

Colonel Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps were surprised and shocked. The Colonel answered, "So, are we. We got email from this morning. So, we came here at once. Kinda weird, if you ask me."

"Why would Galvatron or Megatron do that," Cade Yeager asked suspiciously. NEST Team Commanding Officers looked at him in surprise. He shrugged, "Don't look at me or any of us. We were surprised about it as well. It's kinda suspicious and risky for him."

"Don't know," Master Sergeant Epps said in concern, "We just have to be on guard."

Arcee nodded, "That's something we agree about."

"If they're up to something funny," Hound said as he slammed his left punch on right palm hard, "They're about to meet the new doctor in the house."

"Yeah, I hate to see that happening," Smokescreen said in amusement.

Soundwave and Baroness approached to four commanders near to the entrance. They gave firm nods to Scourge, Cyclonus, Firefly and Major Bludd, who nodded in understanding. Four commanders opened the door entrance as Soundwave and Baroness led their guests inside, leaving the rest of Cobra-Decepticon Commanding Officers behind.

 ** _BEEP!_** Everyone turned and looked at Shorty Thinking, who suddenly got panicked and surprised by the noise. He quickly took his Energon Tracker out and checked on it. He looked surprise and shock as his invention's signal gone crazy.

"My Energon Tracker has gone spikes," Shorty Thinking said in concern, "Someone is using Rainbow Energon or its Dark Counterpart."

Everyone turned and glared at Baroness and Soundwave, Mane Seven and their allies have suspicious about Cobra's Second-in-Command and Decepticon Intelligence Officer are hiding something from them. That involved Galvatron being called 'Megatron' for strange reasons.

"Everything will be explain soon," Soundwave said calmly.

Baroness nodded, "And whatever you do, don't get to close to Megatron."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Bumblebee radioed in concern.

Sam sighed, "Yeah. Me too, Bee."

"Your concerns are noted, Bumblebee and Same," Optimus Prime said in concern, "Whatever Galvatron or Megatron has been doing from last five months, he could be either proven more dangerous or even lost his mental state. Be on guard."

Snake Eyes hummed in concern while shook his head, Roadblock nodded, "No kidding, Snakes. Someone must have mess it up badly."

"Well, stay on guard and be ready for anything," Duke said in concern, "Trouble is about to happen."

"Yeah..." Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement. He turned to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, "Twilight, stay close to me. Flare, Flash, make sure the others do the same."

Flash Sentry nodded as he turned to his friends, "You heard our man. Be ready for anything."

"Got it," Twilight Sparkle nodded as she stayed close to Shadow Dragon. Her friends armed themselves while stuck close to their friends. She hummed in concern, "I really don't like this."

"Me neither," Sunset Shimmer said in agreement while looking nervous and concern, "I sense some disturbance around here. I feel magic. And this one, it's much more darker, scary and demonically like us..."

Flare Tiger hummed suspiciously, "I can bet Megatron did something terrible to himself. And it's not very good. So, let's be ready for anything."

Mane Seven and their allies nodded in agreement with three girls' suspicious and concerns about Rainbow Energon and its dark counterpart spiked wildly and Galvatron's doing to them. Nevertheless, they continued following Baroness and Soundwave into deep of main camp.

As they arrived and entered the throne chamber, they found Galvatron was drinking Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon. Cobra Commander remained steady and firmly as he looked at his partner eating and drinking Energon. Shockwave, Tomax and Xamot looked at their digital pads while observing Galvatron's behavior.

"Amazing..." Cobra Commander remarked in surprise and amazement, "As both dark and light of artificial Energon flow through his vein, Galvatron or Megatrom grew more powerful than his previous forms. Very interesting..."

Dr. Mindbender hummed calmly, "His powers is evolving and becoming greater especially his transformation. These artificial energy sources are indeed impressive and truly limitless power source."

"However, his behavior and transformation are becoming unstable," Shockwave said in concern, "I fear Lord Megatron is unwell. He must stop consuming Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon now!"

"Indeed. This is getting out of control," Tomax said in concern, "Should anyone consumed this kind of powerful sources."

Xamot nodded, "He will become a threat to all of us and even himself. It's wise not to do such a thing but use as our weapons."

"Yes. I suppose you're right, Tomax and Xamot," Cobra Commander said in agreement. Baroness approached and whispered to his ears. He slowly turned to his back. He smiled beneath silver mask, "Ah... You've came especially my little sister, Shana. I thought you would have refused."

"We would have," Duke said calmly as he approached and glared at Cobra Commander, "If you hadn't plan and try to use campers as hostages against us!"

"A necessary attempt to have you cooperate with us."

"Or a plan to get rid of the Joes. That is definitely like you, alright."

"Easy, Duke. We're here for the information and ensured campers are safe from danger," Scarlett reminded her husband calmly. She turned to Cobra Commander, "It's nice to see you again, Rex. And I didn't like what you have done to me."

"I'm not asking forgiveness, sister. I do not regret my decision or my ambition," Cobra Commander said calmly, "Only cooperation and discussion of the matters."

"Whatever. I didn't come here to accept your apology," Duke said dryly. He turned and found Galvatron growling and drinking Rainbow Energon and its dark counterpart containers. He hummed in concern, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Never seen him like this before." Sideswipe remarked in concern.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee hummed in concern, "I definitely don't like how he looks when he's drinking Rainbow Energon."

Sam Witwicky nodded, "Yeah. Me neither, Bee."

"I don't like where this is going," Shadow Dragon said in concern as he turned to his friends, "Twilight, get the girls behind of us. And guys, be ready for anything."

"Right," Dragon Strike Force and Mane Seven exclaimed in agreement.

"We should do the same," Roadblock said firmly.

Arcee nodded in agreement, "I'm with you too."

Autobots and G.I. Joe nodded in agreement as they have to be ready for anything since Galvatron or Megatron is behaving strangely. Optimus Prime approached his former sworn brother.

"Galvatron," Optimus Prime said firmly. Galvatron yelped as he turned to his back while growling at the Autobot Leader. Optimus Prime continued, "You've requested mine and my allies' presence for discussion and retrieving the information you have withhold."

And just before Galvatron could respond, he sniffed a scent through his nose while his eyes glowed in purple. He turned and looked at the humans especially Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force. Through his purplish eyes, he saw the rainbow colored aura-like appeared on Mane Seven and Shadow Dragon. He growled softly yet wildly as his mouth drooled out with watery Energon as if he was preying on them.

Fluttershy gulped, "I don't like that."

Flash Sentry hissed, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Galvatron screeched wildly. Mane Seven and even Sam and Mikaela screamed in fear and worry while their allies came and defended them. As Galvatron roared and charged wildly at them, Optimus Prime gave a hard and strong punch on him to the ground. The Autobot Leader armed with his Ion Canon Blaster and aimed at the Decepticon Leader.

"Stand down, Autobot!" Soundwave exclaimed in anger as he summoned his tentacles with blaster while armed with his Sound Blaster, "You will not harm my leader."

Armed with twin blasters, Baroness moved to the front while defended her commander, "Or even ours. Securities!"

 ** _BANG!_** Decepticons and Cobra Soldiers entered the main camp's chamber from various entrances - doors, windows and even secret passages via walls or trap doors. They were all led by Scourge, Cyclonus, Barricade, Stinger, Destro, Major Bludd, Zartan and Firefly. They have surrounded while aiming their guns and blasters at their enemies.

Mane Seven and their allies did the same thing while aimed their targets at Decepticons and Cobra organization. Both sides shouted and cried at each other with same words and sentences.

"Don't attack! Don't shoot! Stand down now! Drop the weapons! Are you deaf?! Are you trying to be funny with us?! Did hear what I said?! Don't make me do this! Stop it now!"

Both sides remained vigilant and firm during the Mexican Standoff. While glaring at each other, they have yet make the move or sound. And at the same time, they were all looking at Galvatron, who was panting and breathing heavily of recovery while held his hands against the floor hard yet firmly and steadily.

To their surprise and shock, everyone witnessed the transformation and changes of Galvatron. He screamed in pain as he felt the transformation surged through his body and Energon veins. His transformanium turned him from Cybertronian Megatron to Super Form, then his current form and finally his latest form - demonic masked warrior in his silver barbarian demonic armor-like with Fusion Canon and axe-like.

"What the hell?" Master Sergeant Epps asked in shock, "Lennox..."

Colonel Lennox nodded fearfully, "Yeah. I see it too, Epps."

"There's something you don't see everyday..." Arcee said in concern.

"Uh..." Smokescreen was speechless and surprised, "What the heck are we looking at?"

"I have no idea," Sideswipe admitted in concern, "And I really don't like it."

Firm and calm he remains, Optimus Prime approached exhausted yet knelled Galvatron on the ground. Everyone looked concern and worry of what they saw.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Applejack said in concern.

Saber Dragoon nodded in understanding, "I'm with you too. I don't think Galvatron is tired."

"Don't worry, Optimus Prime knows what he's doing," Sam Witwicky assured his friends, "I hope."

Mikaela nodded, "Yeah, Optimus Prime has been through lots of tough situation. If death can't hold him back, nothing will."

Bumblebee laughed proudly, "No way that old man can get killed so easily."

"You bet, kid," Hound said in amusement, "Nothing can take him down easily."

Cade Yeager nodded, "Yeah. But let's be alert of it. This is way too sudden..."

"Care to explain of what's really going on, Rex?" Duke demanded in anger, "Your pal got lot of guts in drinking these Energon! What exactly are you trying to accomplish?!"

Cobra Commander scoffed, "That is none of your concern. This is business between me and Lord Megatron only."

Roadblock armed with his Gatling Gunner, "I'd say we take care of him before he try something funny with us! I can bet he's got something to do with some villages and Zombies!"

"I dare you to try!" Destro groaned as he armed with his machine guns. Major Bludd, Firefly, Zartan and his Dreadnoks joined in. He groaned, "We will not let you harm our commander!"

Zartan nodded, "You're gonna regret of trying attack us!"

"The hell you would get away with this!" Flint exclaimed in anger.

Lady Jaye nodded in agreement, "We want answers now! What the hell is going on?!"

"We're not going to answer," Major Bludd exclaimed in annoyance, "If you want it badly, then come and get it, fools!"

Firefly nodded, "You'd better prepare with what you have to stop us!"

Roadblock, Flint and Lady Jaye armed and aimed their guns at four Cobra Commanding Officers did the same thing at their nemeses.

"Hold your fire, fools!" Baroness exclaimed in annoyance, "Stand down now!"

Tomax and Xamot nodded, "We're here for discussion of the matters, not attack. Do as we command now! That's the order."

"They're right. Stand down now. We need to hear what they have to say," Scarlett pleaded. G.I. Joe especially Duke and Roadblock were reluctant and concern of it. She sighed, "Cobra Command is still my brother."

G.I. Joe were in shock. Snake Eyes sighed as he nodded in understanding. He turned to his allies and gestured them to put the weapons down. As much as they hated Cobra Commander, both Duke and Roadblock reluctantly put their weapons down, causing their team to do the same. Cobra followed it. Scarlett sighed in relief. However, they remained firm and watchful eyes on each other if they tried to be funny.

Optimus Prime held Galvatron's shoulder, the Decepticon Leader turned and grabbed the neck of Autobot Leader while glaring at him. Autobots and Decepticons quickly armed and aimed their blasters at each other and yet have make the move. The human allies stayed away from it while watching the event. Bumblebee, Arcee and Sideswipe stayed close to Optimus Prime while Scourge, Cyclonus and Barricade were with Galvatron.

Both Optimus Prime and Galvatron continued glaring at each other briefly. Galvatron let go of the grip on Optimus Prime's neck.

"Prime..." Galvatron snarled.

Optimus Prime narrowed his determined eyes, "Am I talking to Galvatron or Megatron?"

"Both of them, Optimus Prime." Galvatron growled a bit before chuckled a bit, "It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Such as when you pulled my previous form's head out of the body? What a violent and monstrous have you truly become, old friend?"

"I did what was necessary to protect the humanity." Optimus Prime snarled, "You should know that, Galvatron."

Galvatron chuckled in amusement, "Always defend the weak. What an amusement you had for me to enjoy. I'm impressed. And it's Megatron from now on, Prime..."

Everyone were surprised by Galvatron's sudden changing his name to his old name - Megatron. What's gotten into his mind lately?

"Wow! Wow! And wow! Did I just heard him correctly?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise and concern.

Aquastroke shook her head, "You're not only one."

Fluttershy nodded in concern, "We all did too. This is shocking and surprising for us to take."

"Yeah," Flash Sentry sighed, "I can't tell of which name I should call him now. What a headache..."

Pinkie Pie groaned in concern, "No kidding. Director, make up with your mind! Seriously!"

Everyone chatted and commented in concern yet shock and surprise about Galvatron is using his old name 'Megatron' as his new or old identity. Confusing and headache they're having now.

"It doesn't matter now," Megatron said calmly, "Megatron or Galvatron, I am still the same. To ease your headaches, call me 'Megatron' from now on."

"That's good and simple enough," Flare Tiger said in amusement, "Because this June 2017, 'The Last Knight' movie is coming out. I can't wait to find out how you turned back to Megatron."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Yeah! I just hope the movie doesn't end with Bumblebee or Optimus Prime died!"

Annoyed and confused by Flare Tiger and Pinkie Pie's remarks, everyone decided not to ask what or why about theirs but ignored them. Sunset Shimmer turned and looked at empty canisters.

Sunset Shimmer hummed, "Wanna tell us why would you drink the canisters of both Light and Dark Rainbow Energon?"

"Sunset's right. These Artificial Energon are made of pure magic and Energon. They're not natural. Drinking them could cause some serious consequences and side effects on you," Twilight Sparkle explained in concern, "even though they're good and unlimited energy source for various potential uses."

Shorty Thinking nodded in agreement yet concern, "Twilight's right. These energy sources aren't materials. They're alive! And they're evolving! Why would you do risk them?!"

"That is true," Dr Mindbender said calmly, "But Lord Megatron insisted to test himself with it to determined its effect and powers."

"Not only that," Shockwave said calmly, "We have hypothesis of why these Artificial Energon reacting yet evolving strangely and alive. This place is the cause. But how and why it does has yet to determined its conclusion. We're still studying while collecting the data for it."

Both Scourge and Cyclonus approached and helped Megatron standing up from the ground. Barricade stood firmly while aimed his blasters at his targets. Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Arcee remained vigilant while glaring at them.

"And of course, I wish to become more powerful and stronger than my previous forms," Megatrons said firmly and proudly, "So, I will be the one to defeat Optimus Prime. No one else..."

"I'm not that surprise of it," Optimus Prime said firmly, "You claimed that you have the information we need. Is it true, Megatron and Cobra Commander?"

Cobra Commander chuckled beneath his mask, "We assured you all. The information we have are very true and intriguing. You would not ignore it. I listen to them first if I were you, Duke."

"We kept our word, Optimus Prime," Megatron said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "This involved mostly of Nezha Vengito and his Ultimates especially their plans, the Thirteen Cybertronian Knights, your missing friends and this mysterious prophecy."

Mane Seven and their allies were surprise and shock about the latest news. This was quite a surprise turn of the event.

"Trust us. It wasn't easy as we thought," Scourge said angrily. He sighed, "Three of us have never encountered such tremendous yet effective securities are especially the Ultimates and their Fortress of Deity's Wrath."

Cyclonus nodded, "Yes. But it worth all the troubles especially the prophecy. I believe you would be interesting of it."

"This is..." Shadow Dragon said in surprise, "Good. It's what we had hope to know what Nezha Vengito is really up to! We might have the chance to stop it."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah, it is. It's a perfect opportunity to take."

"Hmm..." Duke said in concern and suspicious, "Why would you give that information to us? You could have used it for your purpose and your allied force."

Optimus Prime nodded in agreement, "I agreed. This is very unlikely of you, Megatron. What is your purpose of sharing the information?"

"Why not tell your allied force - Dark Terrorists Force about this?" Sunset Shimmer asked suspiciously, "Taking over the world is what you both wanted."

"The Dark Terrorist Force are nothing but a broken and disorganized organization without their leader," Cobra Commander said firmly and calmly, "So, it's not worth to make the alliance with them now."

Megatron nodded while chuckled in amusement, "Indeed. It is you three factions that we needed to make the alliance."

"Why us?" Shadow Dragon asked suspiciously.

Duke nodded in agreement, "We're not exactly friendlies since the war has started for the world to save or ruled over."

Optimus Prime narrowed his suspicious yet concerned eyes, "Indeed. Is there something you know about? Something about our enemies?"

Megatron nodded, "Yes, Prime. This world is about to meet its end. Our enemies are waiting for the right move to make. You will need everything especially the prophecy to know and defeat your enemies."

"Only we work and cooperate together, can this world be saved," Cobra Commander explained, "If not, we all are doomed. There will be no future for us to live. The alliance between all of us is the only way to stop our enemies."

Mane Seven and their allies were in shock and surprise of what they just heard. Were Cobra Commander and Megatron serious about the information and proposal they have made?

"This... This is serious..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock.

Sunset Shimmer nodded in concern, "Yeah. This is bigger than just Camp Everfree or the Ultimates to deal with..."

"So... Do we have the agreement?" Megatron and Cobra Commander asked in amusement.

Mane Seven and their allies looked at each other for the moment. They all wondered if they should make the alliance with Decepticons and Cobra, as well as if the information are real or not...

* * *

At Mr. T's camp office; Team C, Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders were searching and looking around the area for information and history about him. The team found plenty of information.

Wheelie, Brains and Ace were searching of the files and internet from the monitor. Stumble upon on three mysterious package symbol, Wheelie tried to click on it but required password. He groaned in annoyance while landed a punch on it.

"Damn it!" Wheelie cursed angrily while glaring at the monitor, "I think we hit the mother load. It's tough one to crack!"

Brains groaned, "Well, if it is, then let's make some magic!"

Ace cheered, "Magic! I love it!"

Three of them began hacking and cracking down the computer's defenses in getting the data and information. Brains transformed into a laptop form while injecting his wire into it. Wheelie then typing the keyboard buttons while Ace did his on Mr. T's computer.

Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking through books and documentaries on the bookshelf. They found something strange about it. Everything was blank.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Lance Justicestrike said in concern, "Why would Mr. T keep the books and documentaries if they're completely blanks?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. It's kinda strange when he said that he enjoyed reading history and philosophy. And not to mention, he followed the rules well."

"You do have the point," Sweetie Belle said in agreement, "But Mr. T doesn't look like a bad person. He seems nice. I hate suspicious on some people like him."

"I know, Sweetie Belle," Nyx said in concern, "But it's best that we learn more about him first. I just can't help but get the feeling that Mr. T is hiding something." She groaned while looking at the blank paper before threw them down, "All the documentaries and books are blank! They're useless for us to find some answers about him!"

Lance Justicestrike sighed in annoyance, "Guess we never know of who he really is especially his full name. Why would he keep calling himself 'Mr. T'?"

"Not only that, Lance," Nyx added in concern, "How did Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce hire Mr. T, even though he's a stranger and outsider to them? What makes them trust him?"

"Hey! Check this out!" Scootaloo called as she was neared to the fireplace. As her friends approached her, she grabbed and shown the photo to them, "Check this out!"

Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at the photo, which consisted of Mr. T himself and the Ultimates who all worn military uniforms. They were surprise and shock of it.

"That's definitely Mr. T," Sweetie Belle said in surprise, "But who are they?"

"Beats me," Lance Justicestrike shrugged. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and looked at him. He looked surprise yet annoyed, "Hey! Just because my sister was an Imperial Phoenix Student, doesn't mean I know about them."

Nyx sighed while looking at the people, "Me neither. But that guy with red hair - he looks familiar."

"Well, we did find the clue," Scootaloo said in amusement as she took her phone out, "Now we just take a picture of it."

Apple Bloom nodded, "That's a good idea, Scoots! Maybe Saber or others know about Mr. T's old pals."

Spike and Dragoking were keeping an eye out on their enemies through the window. So far, no one or nothing approach the office. However, they all feel boring and tired.

Spike groaned in annoyance, "Who knew that being guard dog could be so boring?"

"You'd think that's boring?" Dragoking asked in annoyance. He blew raspberry, "Not joining the fight or even be there for master is even boring!"

"Don't remind me. I hate being left out especially when I'm suppose to chase after the squirrels!"

"You and your stupid dream. You dogs are really stupid. You make me look bad."

"Hey, back off, scaly! At least, we don't eat humans for appetite, unlike you! You did to yourself of being bad."

"Shut up, puppy! You watch too much of TV..."

"Whatever..." Spike said in annoyance. He sighed in concern while looking at the window, "I just hope Twilight's alright. She's now scared. I'm really worry about her."

Dragoking hummed suspiciously, "The nightmares again?"

"Yeah. I just wish she could have told everyone about it than just hiding. She's making all of us worry about her. And now, I'm more worry of what she's gonna do next."

"Just hope she turn into a monster again."

"Dragoking..."

"Relax. My master is with her," Dragoking said calmly, "He won't let anything happen to her. That's the promise."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Spike admitted. Spotting Mr. T approaching his office from meters away, he gasped in concern, "He's coming! What do we do now?!"

Thought for the moment, Dragoking smirked in amusement while licking his mouth, "Wanna chase squirrels?"

"Now's not the real time to chase my dream!"

"I wasn't talking about your dream. And I'm kinda hungry. My best meal is..."

Spike gasped before gulped, "Oh no..."

Dragoking screeched wildly while Spike screamed in fear. Team C, Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in surprise, and even Mr. T from outside. The snake hissed as he chased after the dog. They both rammed and rushed through the door, and eventually knocked Mr. T to the ground hard. Both animals roared wildly as they were fighting and chasing at each other. Realizing of why Spike and Dragoking behaved wildly, the rest of Team C quickly escaped the office at once.

Seeing their friends escaped, both Dragoking and Spike quickly leave the scene. Mr. T groaned in pain as he slowly get up while looked around of his target. He found nothing. He dusted his suit off.

"What was that?" Mr. T asked in annoyance as he entered his office, "They'd better not damage my private items..."

Team C have arrived at the docks. They all breathed and panted heavily after their crazy investigation and escape from Mr. T.

Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed, "That was too close."

"Never do that again," Spike snarled in annoyance.

Dragoking shrugged, "It works better than chasing squirrels."

"Good thing that we've got everything we need," Wheelie said in relief, "I'd tell you that computer's security sure gives us some hell to crack!"

"I never want to do hacking and stealing again," Brains remarked in annoyance, "Especially collecting the data inside of me!"

Ace nodded, "You've said it!"

"But you're right about one thing," Lance Justicestrike said calmly, "We've got everything we need."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Everything's going to be fine..."

* * *

At Cobra-Decepticons' Hidden Base; after some thinking, Mane Seven and their allies have agreed and accepted the alliance with their nemeses but for only the information and prophecy, as well taking precaution on them. Galvatron and Cobra Commanded guided and led their guests to the science lab, along with their officers - Scourge, Cyclonus, Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade, Baroness, Destro, Tomax and Xamot. Combaticon, Stinger, Major Bludd, Zartan and Firefly continued their patrolling and guarding the camp.

Arriving at the science lab, Shockwave used his password in accessing and opening its door. As everyone entered the chamber, he approached and accessed his computer in revealing the stolen information while projecting it on the big screen.

Mane Seven and their allies were amazed and shocked of what they're looking at. The information has everything they have hoped for. They read and checked on the information carefully and thoroughly. It included stolen Twelve Cybertronian Knights, them being transferred into their new robotic forms, security and weaponry details of Fortress of Deity's Wrath, scientific report and results about Rainbow Energon, video footage and more especially an real-life ancient slab with strange and mysterious symbols that almost looks like Cybertronian.

"Are you satisfy with the information we have?" Cobra Commander asked in amusement.

"This is..." Shorty Thinking was speechless yet surprise, "This is everything we have hope for! With yours and the enemy's results and info about Rainbow Energon, they will help me to find the cure!"

Saber Dragoon nodded in understanding, "Not only that, this might help us to know more of his master plans through videos or documentaries. We've got the advantages to stop and defeat the Ultimates for good and save our friends."

Duke sighed while nodded in agreement, "I hate to admit it. Nice work, Commander. You guys really did bring the real deal."

"Yeah," Roadblock nodded in agreement, "You guys really went lots of trouble to give us this. But we appreciate the effort."

Scarlett hugged Cobra Commander while smiled happily, "Thank you, Rex. I knew there's good in you."

"Yes. I do care for you. You're my family. But..." Cobra Commander sighed as he departed from hugging his younger sister, "My desire and ambition still stand. Once the threat is dealt with, I will resume my conquest while you resume to finish your mission."

Scarlett gasped in heartbroken, "Rex. You don't mean that. Please, don't."

"It is too late for me now, Shana." Cobra Commander said darkly, "There is no turning back for both of us. Am I right, Duke?"

Duke sighed, "I guess you're right about it. We'll finish what we've started."

"Then, it is settled," Cobra Commander said firmly and calmly.

Both G.I. Joe and Cobra Command remained silent while looking at each other. They knew their alliance won't last long, once the threat has been dealt with...

Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force watched the video footage of daily basis for the Ultimates including the tortured and imprisonment of Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Icy. Sushi Tsunami used and abused her Water Power in whipping, strangling and drowning Blazefist hard and painfully. Ripper tortured and wounded Terrorcreep with his silver knife, wooden cross stand and garlic. Starkiller screeched and roared wildly at Icy, who struggled in standing and covering her ears. Three of them were in bloody bad shape and terribly wounded of almost died. It was painful for Mane Seven and their allies to watch.

"No..." Fluttershy said in sad, pained and heartbroken as her eyes formed tears dripping down on her cheeks, "How... How could they do this to Terrorcreep?! WHY?! Why must they be cruel to him?! WHY?! WHY?!"

Rainbow Dash grabbed and hugged Fluttershy closely and passionately, "Fluttershy, easy! It's okay! We'll get him back! I promised." She turned and looked at Aquastroke, "We'll get our friends back, right?"

"We will," Aquastroke said firmly yet angrily. Looking at the video footage of Blazefist being tortured make her narrowed her angry eyes and clenched her fists, "I can promise you that the Ultimates are gonna pay especially Ripper and Tsunami!"

Rarity hissed, "It's a good thing that Sweetie Belle and her friends didn't come. I couldn't bear to let them watch this."

"You've said it..." Applejack said in agreement, "These Ultimates... How could they attacked their prisoners?! It's dishonesty and unethical!"

"How could they do this to a little girl like Icy," Sunset Shimmer asked and hissed in shock and anger, "What's exactly they want?!"

"Revenge and conquest," Flare Tiger answered uneasily, "They want nothing more but freedom for mutants. They think humans are weak while mutants are powerful. Nezha wants the humanity kneel before him and his brethren like a god."

"That's... That's so wrong," Flash Sentry said in shock, "They're nuts..."

Pinkie Pie sighed, "They're being meanie and monsters! They're worse as Dark Terrorists, Decepticons and Cobra!" She yelped in concern, "Uh. No offense!"

Cobra and Decepticons shrugged calmly as they were not offended by Pinkie Pie's comments and remarks. They're bad guys and enjoyed torturing and interrogating their enemies for information and their amusement.

The Autobots and five human allies surrounded and took a glance at the ancient slab. They were reading it carefully and thoroughly. They even saw the pictures of all planets in solar system including Earth and Cybetron aligned together, thirteen knights surrounded the mysterious metallic round table-like with their weapons on it, knights turned into monsters, humans running in fear while most were killed and the whole universe is in chaos and flames. This makes them unsettled and uneasy of it.

"Oh my god..." Mikaela remarked in fear, "This is the prophecy?"

Sam Witwicky hissed in concern, "I think it is, Mikaela. But these guys... They're even more scarier and terrible than The Fallen. I'd never thought the Knights could turn into monsters."

"Me neither..." Sideswipe admitted in concern. He turned and looked at it, "It's in Prime Language. I can't read. What does it says?"

Bumblebee radioed in concern, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Looking at the slab, Optimus Prime was in surprise and shock, "This slab is 'The Covenant of Primus'. How did these humans obtain one of Ancient Prophecy?"

Everyone chatted in surprise and confusion about the slab being part of Cybertron's artifact and prophecy. Megatron and his lieutenants shrugged as they have no idea either since they only took and obtain the information only.

Optimus Prime sighed as he began reading the slab, "'When the forty-seven spheres align; be either peace or conflict, the pure Light and Darkness will awaken ancient knights of thirteen, the world shall be forged into a perfect realm from its ashes of destruction'."

"'But when the knights have been forgotten or lost,'" Megatron added in calmly, "'Only a pure heart could calm and tame the wrath from the Lord of Knights of Thirteen, ending the reign of chaos'."

The Autobots and Decepticons looked disturbed, uneasy and concern of the prophecy. They really don't like it.

Arcee hummed in concern and worry, "This isn't very good."

"No kidding," Sideswipe remarked in annoyance, "But that's kinda superstitious if you ask me."

"Something tells me that it's more than that," Cade Yeager said in concern, "This is very serious. This could be Nezha's Master Plans."

Colonel Lennox hummed seriously and concernedly, "We've gotta make some preparation. No telling how or what will wake these knights up! We're taking any chances."

"Man..." Master Sergeant Epps hissed, "How many crazy Primes are we dealing with?! No offense, O.P.!"

"None taken," Optimus Prime said calmly. He turned and looked at Megatron, "Megatron, despite of our rivalry, feud and war; you have my gratitude of giving the information and prophecy to me. Whatever Nezha Vengito's plans for Thirteen Cybertronian Knights, humanity, his kind and our home, we cannot let that happen."

"For once, we agree, Prime," Megatron said firmly before cleared his throat, "But remember, Prime; I did it, so I can conquer this world as my new empire since Cybertron is lost. If you and your band of Autobots stand in our way-!"

Optimus Prime interrupted, "We will stop you, no matter the cost. You should know that."

Though annoyed, Megatron smirked before chuckled in amusement, "Of course, I know. But how long can you fight for the humans? They will betray you and abandon you. They will destroy all of us because they see a threat than savior. This is no longer that time you have lived in, my old friend. Humans have given in fear and lost respect of the Autobots."

"That maybe true. But the humans can be change for the better, I believe in them as they have faith in me for a long time."

"We shall see, my brother. But ask yourself this - how right is your decision? And how far and fare will you achieve the peace between flesh and metal?"

"I... I..." Optimus Prime was speechless as he has some thoughts. His allies and enemies looked at him in both concern and suspicious. Megatron looked amusing yet proud. He sighed, "I do not know. But I will do whatever it takes to achieve it while protecting both worlds especially my family and friends. I will not let my former comrades' sacrifices in vain."

Megatron smirked, "Let's see how right you can be when the true war between us and them begins..."

"We'll be taking this and all the information you have, Megatron," Optimus Prime said calmly and firmly, "We will need time to decipher and understand the prophecy. Why is it important to Nezha Vengito's master plan."

Duke nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Can't be sure of how terrible or dangerous this master plan could be. We've gotta be prepare for it."

"Take them as much as you can, Prime," Megatron said calmly, "We will need them to stop Thirteen Cybertronian Knights from awakening."

"As well ending our threats for good," Cobra Commander added.

"For once, we agree to something. We're gonna stop Nezha Vengito before he could began his master plan with the Knights on his side." Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly. He turned and noticed Twilight Sparkle looked at ancient slab. He felt something disturbing her. He approached her, "Twilight, is there something bother you?"

"No..." Twilight Sparkle answered calmly yet fearfully while looking Black Alpha image from the slab, "Just looking especially this... This black knight..."

As Twilight Sparkle continued looking at the slab, the eyes of Black Alpha image glowed in crimson. She gasped in surprise while looking at it fearfully and concernedly. Her eyes widened in shock and concern. The image screeched in anger while staring at her.  
 ** _  
"Time is running out!"_** Black Alpha's voice said in dark and anger, **_"All spheres will align in one line! My order will be awaken and correct our mistakes. Come with me now. Your life is in grave danger! I can't risk you again!"_**

Twilight Sparkle screamed in fear as she held her fists up, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just saw and heard especially when she was about to attack the slab.

"No!" Shadow Dragon held Twilight Sparkle before turned her to him, "Twilight, stop! Calm down! What's wrong?!"

"I-I-I-I I don't know," Twilight Sparkle stammered in shock and fear while panted heavily, "I saw him! I saw him!"

"Who?! Who's him?!"

"Black Knight! Black Knight! Black Alpha! He's coming for me again! He's coming for all of us!"

"Calm down, Twilight! Calm down," Shadow Dragon said calmly as he held and embraced her in tight passionately, "I'm here. You'll be fine. Nothing bad is happening."

Applejack approached and patted Twilight Sparkle from back, "Yeah, Twi. We're all here. Don't be afraid."

"What the heck was that?" Flash Sentry asked.

Sunset Shimmer hummed in concern, "I don't know. But I think this 'Black Alpha' is responsible of attacking her in nightmares."

"Just hope that Black Alpha and Black Knight of Camp Everfree aren't the same person. That gives me more nightmares."

"I hope so too, Flash."

Nudged both Duke and Scarlett, Cobra Commander dragged and led both to the corner, away from their allies and officers for private chat.

"So, tell me, Duke and Scarlett," Cobra Commander said calmly, "Do you truly believe in myths?"

"Huh? What? Wanna tell me why?" Duke asked suspiciously.

Scarlett nodded, "Why are you interested in it? Is there something interest you?"

"I'm not interested in fairy tales but the girl mentioned of Black Alpha," Cobra Commander said calmly and firmly. This surprised Duke and Scarlett. He continued, "She knew him yet told us nothing of it. I believe she feared him."

"Really? How you figure that part?" Duke asked in annoyance.

Scarlett hummed in concern, "So, what does he want with her? Why is he interested in her?"

"I do not know, Shana," Cobra Commander said calmly, "Only the girl knows it. You must convince to reveal her knowledge about him. He's closer than we think."

"And if you're wrong?" Duke asked suspiciously.

Cobra Commander scoffed, "Then, pray we can find him in time."

Megatron turned and nudged Optimus Prime in following him. Though Leader of Autobots was distrust and suspicious of him, Optimus Prime reluctantly to talk with Megatron alone. Both leaders exited the lab while having a private chat.

"Do you notice it especially she mentioned 'Black Alpha'?" Megatron asked curiously, "Clearly, he must have contacted her through dreams."

"Why? What is it he wants with her?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I do not know. But he has the connection with her, just like yours."

"You're right about that one. If she could contact and reach him, we could find Black Alpha before the Ultimates do."

"That's an interesting plan you make. But will she do it?"

"We don't have much choice. None of us have seen or heard of Black Alpha. She's our chance to find and retrieve him."

Megatron nodded as he patted Optimus Prime's left shoulder, "Good luck, Prime. You will need it. And be on your guard as well. Nezha Vengito didn't do it alone. A Cybertronian is helping him."

Optimus Prime hummed in concern yet suspiciously

* * *

At his Fortress of Deity's Wrath, Nezha Vengito entered the chamber of darkness. As the door closed behind him, the chamber lighted as it was covered in metallic-like Cybertron wallpaper theme. He stood before a titan worn a metallic armor and black hooded robe while his face is covered with darken crimson demonic eyes.

"Nezha..." The Mysterious Titan asked calmly, "Have you found him yet?"

"Not yet." Nezha Vengito answered firmly, "My trusted spy is working on it. And I can assure you that Black Alphe will be found and reprogrammed."

"It better be, my ally. The alignment of all planets draws near. We need all thirteen assembled, or else our master plan failed."

"Not on my watch. I will make sure the plans goes well. I will not let anyone interfere it."

"But remember. Do not underestimate our enemies especially yours and mine. They will not be stop till all of us fall."

"We shall see. I doubt they can achieve it especially Shadow Dragon. The humanity is nothing but simple minded and weakling fools."

"Either way, be on your guard," Mysterious Titan said darkly and calmly, "The spy continue elude us while giving the information to our enemies especially how Decepticons and Cobra found and attacked our base, as well as stolen our information."

"I will find him. And he will know the consequence. As for the information," Nezha Vengito said darkly before smirked, "don't worry, Death Tactic has taken care of it. Even if they did encrypted the information, it would be too late."

"Indeed," Mysterious Titan said calmly, "Our victory draws near..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	8. Chapter 7: The Good, The Bad & The Hurt

**Chapter 7: The Good, The Bad and The Hurt**

After a chat with his mysterious contact, Nezha headed straight to the underground garage. He arrived at the catwalk, where he witnessed scientists and engineers were working and testing on twelve of Cybertronian Knights function. He found Starkiller, Sushi Tsunami and Ripper were supervising Project: Royal Knights, on the edge. He approached them. They turned and bowed in respect to their leader.

"My liege, welcome back," Sushi Tsunami greeted darkly, "The project goes well. We're making sure that these Knights won't have glitches."

Ripper nodded, "Seems to be strange lately if you ask me. Someone was trying to sabotage them. It costs us some delays..."

"Just as Death Tactic warned me of it some times ago," Nezha Vengito snarled darkly and angrily. He turned and looked at Starkiller, "I want you to search and hunt him down. Dead or alive..."

Starkiller growled, "As you command..."

Nezha Vengito turned to both Ripper and Sushi Tsunami, "Where are the rest especially Dr. Ciel?"

"Guard duty," Ripper said in amusement, "Soki and Silverclaw got issues with what happen from yesterday. And they don't want to talk with us either."

Sushi Tsunami nodded, "Ciel and ZeekCrimson headed to Camp Everfree. And they said that they have unfinished business with Shorty Thinking especially to ensure the cure is destroyed."

"Is that so?" Nezha Vengito asked dryly before hummed suspiciously, "Loyal yet suspicious of them."

"My lord?" Sushi Tsunami asked in concern.

"I already have my spy to deal with it. How did they know Shorty Thinking will be there when I tell nothing?" Nezha Vengito narrowed his angry eyes, "Keep your eyes on them especially Ciel. Something's not right..."

"Yes, sir!" Sushi Tsunami, Ripper and Starkiller exclaimed and saluted firmly.

Nezha Vengito turned his attention at Cybertronian Knights, "I cannot stop now. I'm close. My brethren will be free and take what is rightfully theirs..."

* * *

At the Fire Opal Tent, Tailtech was researching on Rainbow Energon of Light and Darkness while analyzing, experimenting and devising the cure to the artificial energy source. Laxtinct was there guarding and looking after his best friend, though he shivered and quivered in fear while eating his potato chips frantically and wildly.

Tailtech groaned in annoyance, "Laxtinct, would you cut it out?! I'm trying to focus on my research!"

"Well. Sorry for that, buddy," Laxtinct exclaimed in annoyance while eating his potato chips, "because I'm still panicking that we're still at stupid camp! I wanna get out of here now!"

Tailtech sighed in annoyance, "Don't you ever get tired of repeating that? It's getting annoying."

And you're no help too, TT." Laxtinct said in annoyance.

"Whatever..."

"So how long are you gonna do this? You sure that you can make a cure."

"I don't know, Lax. But I'm doing my best to create one, no matter how long it takes. We can't let Nezha win. And we've gotta find and save our friends too."

"Well... That's some inspirational you've make, Tails, even though it's just a nerd talk."

Tailtech scoffed in annoyance, "Thanks for some supports, pal." He sighed as he turned to his chemistry table, " Now if you excuse me, I've got some work to do. And I need some peace and quiet."

Laxtinct scoffed, "Yeah. Whatever, bud-!"

Laxtinct yelped in surprise as he was being grabbed from the outside.

"Lax, I need some peace and quiet. And I really mean it," Tailtech said angrily and firmly as he continued typing down on his laptop. As he continued his work, he felt someone poking. He ignore it once. But after some poking, he got irritated and annoyed by it. He groaned as he turned to his back while screaming in anger, "Laxtinct! Will you cut it-!?"

Tailtech gasped in shock and concern as he was looking at two familiar characters. The young mutated fox was grabbed by his neck up high while looking at his enemy.

"If you don't mind, my friend would like to access your data..." ZeekCrimson said darkly.

Ciel nodded firmly as she approached the laptop, "It won't be long..."

* * *

At Decepticons-Cobra Hidden Base entrance; Megatron, Cobra Commander and their minions guided and led their nemeses out.

"Thank you for everything, Megatron," Optimus Prime thanked calmly, "Your cooperation is appreciated especially our temporary alliance."

Duke nodded, "Yeah. You guys really help us this time."

Cobra Commander smiled beneath his mask while shaking Duke's hand, "It's our pleasure to work together, my dear brother-in-law."

"Indeed," Megatron said in agreement yet amusement, "Let us hope we can prevent the prophecy before it comes true."

Both Optimus Prime and Duke nodded in agreement. And just before the leaders of team could turn and walked away, they held back by both Megatron and Cobra Commander. Their nemeses whispered to their ears with three to five words

"Ask her find Black Alpha."

Optimus Prime and Duke nodded in understanding. They turned and led their team and allies back to Camp Everfree. While the leaders were confident and firm about the alliance with their nemeses, their team were uncertain and concern of it.

"You sure we can trust them?" Applejack asked her friends in concern, "What if they backstabbing at us?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "We don't have much choice, Applejack."

"I don't think they will," Sunset Shimmer said calmly and firmly, "Until we find a way to stop prophecy or find and get the Black Alpha, Nezha is gonna win in the end."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I hope so. I want the nightmares end as soon as possible. I can't bear with it much longer."

Everyone noticed and heard of Twilight Sparkle's muttering. They all suspect that she's hiding the truth behind her nightmares and insecure. They hoped that she can tell them soon enough about it.

* * *

After an hour and half of driving, three teams have returned to Camp Everfree. They also found the camp is safe from harm and danger especially their nemeses made no attempt of attacking the campers. Everyone were doing their usual activities peacefully and quietly. However, they noticed their allies were nowhere to be found except Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders approaching them in a rush.

"Nyx," Twilight Sparkle asked as she held and carried Nyx up on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Applejack held Apple Bloom's shoulders, "Are you hurt?! Are you alright?!"

Rarity gulped, "Did something bad happen?!"

"Was it Decepticons and Cobra?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she showed off her karate, "Coz I'm gonna kick their butts for lying to us!"

"We're fine!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern, "But Lax and Tailtech-!"

"They got caught and beat up by red Robocop!" Scootaloo exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded in concern, "The other guys tried to fight back but he's way too strong and tough!"

"And that's not all," Nyx said in concern, "There's a girl accessing and working on Shorty's computer. I don't know what she's doing but it's not good."

Lance Justicestrike hummed in concern, "What was her name again? It starts with 'C'. I think."

Shorty Thinking gasped in concern, "No! She's gonna destroy them! I've gotta stop her! I need them for my work!"

Shorty Thinking charged in while pushing his friends aside as he headed off straight to his Fire Opal Camp. Everyone but Dragon Strike Force and Twilight Sparkle were confuse and concern of Shorty Thinking. What was that? How is he connected to this mysterious girl?

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Flash Sentry nodded in concern, "He must be serious but more grouchy lately."

"I'll explain later," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "We'd better make sure he doesn't do something stupid again."

Rarity nodded in concern, "He's been off lately. I'm worried now."

The team went after and followed Shorty Thinking as they all headed straight to Opal Fire Camp. Upon arriving at the area; they found four G.I. Joe and even Shane were fighting with ZeekCrimson, who managed to dodge and avoid the attacks while striking one punch or kick at them hard and down. Prowl, Drift, Crosshairs and Breakaway were standing by while looking after some campers.

"Is that who I think it is," Saber Dragoon asked in concern.

Crossed her arms, Aquastroke sighed while shaking her head, "No doubt. It's definitely him alright. And that means she's here too. Shorty's gonna get angry now."

Overheard of what her friends said, Fluttershy hissed, "That's not good."

"Wow! That guy really looks like Zero from Megaman X Franchise!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in amusement.

Rainbow Dash groaned in anger, "Pinkie Pie, not now! This isn't the time to be random!"

"Ouch! That guy's tough," Flint cringed in concern.

Lady Jaye nodded, "Yeah. I wonder if Roadblock can handle him."

"Well, I sure love to give him piece of my mind," Roadblock said in amusement. He cringed upon looking at ZeekCrimson punching down on

"You're seeing what I'm seeing?" Smokescreen asked in surprise and concern.

"We do, kid," Hound said in concern, "I just don't believe it. I'm actually looking at a human made into a robot."

Arcee sighed in concern, "And I thought that making an android is impossible..."

ZeekCrimson gave uppercut punch on Shane's jaws hard, causing himself flipped and fell on the ground hard. Cade Yeager and Tessa quickly approached and helped him up.

"You okay?" Tessa asked in concern.

Shane grunted in pain, "I'm fine. Just a little ache. Didn't know you care for me so much, babe."

Tessa groaned in annoyance, "Don't get comfort, babe. I'm still mad at you."

"Seriously," Shane asked in disappointment, "Man. I'm heartbroken, babe. How long must you hurt me, Tessa?! I can't take it anymore!"

Cade sighed, "Guys, now's not the time to bicker about love problems."

ZeekCrimson grabbed and threw Tunnel Rat on Ripcord and Jinx to the ground hard. Three team regrouped and readied themselves to fight. Shorty Thinking, angered and annoyed, approached the crimson android without his Flame Volley Blaster. ZeekCrimson remained firm and calm as he glared at the team's scientist and medic.

"Professor..." ZeekCrimson greeted dryly, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Shorty Thinking rebuffed in anger, "Spare me of your formality, let my assistant and bolder go now! And more importantly, where is she?!"

"Geez, what happen to your calmness and patient," The soft voice said gently. Everyone looked at Ciel emerging from the tent. As young as she is, she looked cold yet calm and patient. This made them scared of her while Shorty Thinking glared at her. She remained cold, "Hello, Wally."

"Hello to yourself, Ciel," Shorty Thinking snarled in anger, "You've got a lot of nerve for showing your face around after you abandoned me and Asami!"

"Wow. Look at how the intelligent and patient professor has fallen. You're much more grouchy and hot-tempered than the last time we have this conversation. Where's your sense of logic and facts before emotion? Did you lose it because of the fight we have?"

"Nice try with the insults, Ciel. It's not gonna work on me."

"Whatever. I wasn't even trying anyway."

"Ciel, do you even know what you have done for six months?!" Shorty Thinking demanded in anger. Ciel remained quiet yet showing cold-stone attitude. His eyes narrowed in anger, "I know it was Nezha Vengito did terrible experiment to some villages and rural area across the countries! And you and ZeekCrimson were involved of it! Do you really want to be part of massacre?!"

Ciel narrowed her angry eyes, "All of this is for the greater good. The Humans must understand what the Mutants have been through! It's time to end this stupid racism once and for all! Don't you want your mutant friends to get respect and equality for once in life time?!"

"More important than anything else! But siding with psychopathic, self-righteous and merciless mutants like the Ultimates?! That is not the way to achieve peace! And besides, we've already achieved the peace and harmony between two kinds!"

"The treaty! The laws! The citizenship! All nothing but lies! The Humans still treating the Mutants like slaves and outcasts! I won't accept it! With Rainbow Energon and its dark counterpart, we will change everything for better world!"

"You have no idea of what they are capable of! These artificial energy source is more than just fuel and weaponry, they're very alive! If you use them on the Cybertronian Knights or innocents, lives will be at stake! Everything will be destroyed! Think about what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm doing. And I'm not gonna stop. There's no turning back."

"I can't let you or Ultimates do it."

Ciel scoffed in anger, "Do what you want, Shorty. We're close to our goals. And there's nothing you can do. You're not even close of making cure."

"Don't assume you can win it," Shorty Thinking remarked in anger, "But I can promise you one thing - I will find the cure!"

Shorty Thinking turned and entered his camp at once. He has to check on his researches. He hoped that they're alright and safe.

"Then I wish you luck, Shorty..." Ciel remarked dryly. She then turned and approached ZeekCrimson, "We're done, ZeekCrimson. Let's go back home."

ZeekCrimson nodded and bowed, "As you wish, Doctor."

As Ciel and ZeekCrismon moved towards Shorty Thinking's team, the little girl gave a hard push on Sunset Shimmer aside. And at the same time, ZeekCrimson swiftly placed a small object hard drive-like into the camper's pocket. A sudden sense of feeling gives a chill to Sunset Shimmer as she heard of voice again like before.

 _ **"The clues will help you make a cure. I hope one day you'll see and understand why Zeek and me act this way, big brother..."**_

"What?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in shock. As both ZeekCrimson and Ciel continued walking, she turned and looked at them, "Wait! What do you mean 'clues to make a cure'?! What are you really after?"

Ciel turned and glared at Sunset Shimmer as she rebuffed dryly, "I don't know what you're talking about. If you're a mutant, then I suggest you learn to respect people's privacy, pony!"

ZeekCrimson held Ciel's shoulder, "Forget it. We've got more important matters to deal with."

Ciel nodded in understanding as she and ZeekCrimson headed off at once. They were exiting Camp Everfree. The team were confused and shocked of the confrontation Shorty Thinking had with Ciel. They then heard the angry screams. They turned to the Fire Opal Tent as Shorty Thinking, Laxtinct and Tailtech exited.

"It's gone! All of my data and research on everything is gone!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed in anger. He screamed in anger as he slammed a hard punch straight on the tree, "Damn it! She really destroy everything!"

Tailtech patted Shorty Thinking's back, "Shorty, calm down. Everything is not lost!"

Laxtinct nodded in agreement, "Yeah! You've done this before, you can do it again. Piece of cake!"

"You idiots!" Shorty Thinking shouted in anger. Everyone yelped in concern and shock. He turned and snapped at both Tailtech and Laxtinct, "Those research are not just mine, they're from the Dark Terrorist's! Without either of them, I can't analyze or determined of how to make a cure! The world will fall into chaos because of you two! Damn you both! I should never have let you handle this!"

Everyone was in shock and concern. They had never seen how angry and upset Shorty Thinking is especially scream at his own friends. Cutie Mark Crusaders and even the pets and Minicons were scared of him.

"Shorty, please!" Rarity pleaded in concern as she held Shorty Thinking's hand, "They did their best! And besides, no one knows this happen! That Ciel is indeed horrible and selfish girl."

Shorty Thinking snarled in anger as she slapped Rarity's face hard. She fell to the ground hard. Everyone gasped in concern and shock. Both Sweetie Belle and Applejack helped her up. Rarity was shocked, scared and pained by Shorty Thinking's response.

"Not best enough!" Shorty Thinking shouted in anger, "Don't you dare insult her!"

Sunset Shimmer grunted in anger, "What is wrong with you?! Lax and Tail did their best to keep the research safe! Rarity's trying to help you! And you defended Ciel after what she has done?!" Shorty Thinking remained silent. She scoffed in anger, "Is it because she's your sister?!"

Everyone was in shock and concern. Dragon Strike Force, Twilight Sparkle and even Shorty Thinking were silent for the moment.

"You know I wondered why she behave like this," Sunset Shimmer asked angrily and calmly while glaring at Shorty Thinking, "Is it because of how bad you really are to her as her big brother? It's no wonder you both don't get along! You're grouchy and selfish!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what Sunset Shimmer has said. This caused Shorty Thinking clenched his fist hard as he turned and punched her face hard. Flash Sentry held and helped her up slowly and gently.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Shorty Thinking snarled in anger, "I would never mistreat Ciel like that! She maybe pain to my neck, but she's my sister! I cared for her! I raised her! I love her too much!"

Sunset Shimmer grunted in pain, "Then why? Why would she do this to you? And more importantly, what did Nezha to do to villages and rural area with Artificial Energon?! What do you mean 'cure'?"

Everyone looked at Shorty Thinking while giving demanding looks. They wanted to know of what's really going on. He knows something about it. He turned to his team as they too wanted to know of what's really going on. Tailtech nodded to him to tell them. Shorty Thinking sighed and began explaining of his story with Ciel and purpose of making 'cure'.

"Other than Asami, Ciel is also my adopted sister. Three of us were very close family together. We enjoyed science, physic and maths, and even inventions and chemistry. We've always help each other, no matter how hard it all dreamed to become scientists, making a better place for the world."

"Sounds like you and your sisters got along well," Rarity commented.

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Just like me and Rarity."

Shorty Thinking sighed while clenched his fists tightly, "But things change when I took and brought Dark Terrorists' Artificial Energon Supplies and its information for studies.

"What happen?" Twilight Sparkle and Nyx asked in concern.

"A month has passed since we began studying them, Ciel got obsessed and interested in it." Shorty Thinking said uneasily, "She pleaded me to let the world know and use them. I told her 'no' and give reason why it's dangerous. At first she understood it well, but I was wrong. She took most of my research, my experiment and left me. ZeekCrimson followed her as well. I was just so angry and disappointed in her. I couldn't understand why she did it until..."

"News broke out about people gone insane or turned into zombies-like. And the government was forced to kill them all when the infected attacked and killed others." Tailtech answered uneasily, "As we feared and suspected, we did some test on the Artificial Energon. We even analyzed the victims too. It's not only used for weaponry, fuel and electrical energy source; it poisoned and infected people or mutants into monsters."

Everyone but Tailtech gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy said in concern, "This is horrible."

"What the hell?!" Crosshairs asked in shock, "You must be joking."

Ripcord nodded, "Yeah. This isn't some kind of horror movie they make up?!"

"No way..." Tunnel Rat and Smokescreen said in shock and concern, "This can't be..."

"I wish it is," Shorty Thinking said in shame and pain. He sighed, "And the only person who could do such a thing is the Ultimates. They are the group of powerful and deadly mutants. They did for this world and their kind, but they also harbor great hatred for humanity. They're the group that Ciel was working for and delivering the work to them."

"Why didn't the government let us know about this," Flash Sentry demanded in anger, "Everyone could have been alerted about this!"

"If they did, everyone will be paranoid and panicked without thinking! They will get themselves killed especially when Nezha Vengito could take that advantage of it. Everyone will die." Shorty Thinking said firmly and angrily. Everyone turned to silent. He added on, "And of course, the UN have no idea about Artificial Energon. This was ordered by both former and current Secretary of United States to keep everyone safe."

Twilight Sparkle thought carefully, "Make sense..."

"Shorty, do you think you can make a 'cure' without your research?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Duke nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I hate to imagine of what these things do to us."

"We cannot afford to delay," Optimus Prime said firmly yet concernedly, "First Cybertronian Knights, and now the infected virus Energon. What else Nezha Vengito and his accomplices have in store to accomplish his goals?"

"I'd never know," Shadow Dragon admitted in concern, "But I know Nezha is not gonna stop until the humanity either surrender or died while mutants roam freely. We can't let this happen."

"It won't be easy," Shorty Thinking said in concern, "Without my research, I don't know where to start. It's hopeless..."

Everyone sighed in defeat. They may not have the chance to save the world and cure 'infected' people and mutants. Sunset Shimmer sighed in defeat as she crossed her hands. She then noticed both Wheelie and Brains looking at her. It irritated and annoyed her about their thinking.

"Wheelie! Brains! This is not the time for you to be pervert!" Sunset Shimmer said in annoyance.

Mikaela nodded, "Can't you guys be serious for one day?"

"Yeah. We're dealing with some serious crises here," Sam Witwicky said angrily, "And all you can think about girls with nice looks and body?!"

"We weren't!" Brains exclaimed frantically.

"There's something in Sunny's pocket!" Wheelie exclaimed in concern, "I detect some kind pf hard-drive with loads of info in it.!"

Sunset Shimmer looked surprise and shock about it. She quickly patted on her left pocket. She felt something on it. She took it out at once. She and her friends looked surprise and shock of it. It was revealed to be a hard-drive.

"It happen again," Sunset Shimmer said in surprise, "Just like before at Ultimates' Headquarter. And it's a hard drive."

"Wow. That's something," Flash Sentry said in surprise and shock, "But who would give you this?"

Sideswipe hummed thoughtfully, "Could be magic or a spy maybe?"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, "No other explanation."

"Impossible," Shorty Thinking rebuffed angrily, "While you seven girls and Shadow Dragon may have the magic, but it doesn't appeared in the pocket without the reason especially when we don't have a spy amongst the enemies"

Snake Eyes held and patted Shorty Thinking gently and calmly, causing the scientist to turn and look at him. The black ninja shook his head gently while held and clenched his right hand against his chest as he shook a bit at Sunset Shimmer's holding hard drive.

Jinx nodded in understanding, "Sensei is right, Professor. As you have said, there is no spy among the enemies, then he wouldn't have sent this to us. "

"This could be our only chance to make cure," Drift insisted confidently and calmly.

Spirit nodded in agreement, "You must have leap of faith to do it."

Three teams chatted with each other about whether or not they should take the risk of using hard drive. Shorty Thinking thought carefully and calmly about it.

"You know as everyone said about this," Flare Tiger said calmly, "It's better than nothing."

"We have to try. We need the cure," Sunset Shimmer said in agreement, "We can't let another city or village get infected."

Twilight Sparkle hummed uneasily, "Or even turned into a monster..."

"They're right, Shorty." Rarity pleaded as she held Sweetie Belle close to her while patted her left hand on his shoulder, "This is the risk we must take. We have to prevent losses."

"I can't argue with you. Your opinions are reasonable and valid points," Shorty Thinking said in concern while taking hard drive from Sunset Shimmer, "We'll do it. But I will not guarantee if this drive is gonna help us to make the cure."

"Good to hear," Shadow Dragon said in relief as he patted Shorty Thinking from the back, "Do your best, buddy."

"Attention, campers!" Principal Celestia's voice announced through outdoor speaker, "Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables."

"I don't know about the rest of y'all," Applejack said in concern, "but I've been looking forward to coming here for a month. Maybe we forget about this new magic, alliance with the bad guys and even brother-sister problem for a bit and just try to focus on enjoying our time at camp?"

Rarity smiled, "I was also excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show."

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball." Rainbow Dash muttered in upset.

"I think we should try to figure it out." Sunset Shimmer said. She sighed, "But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want..."

Everybody chatted and nodded in agreement that they want to take a break while not dealing with the problem.

Twilight Sparkle wasn't sure if she wanted to ignore it especially her encounter with the nightmare of Black Alpha. Yet she refused to disclose the information with her friends and boyfriend. She doesn't want to put a burden on them.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Well, looks like decision has been made. But we should think about our situation. We can't just-!"

"Senpai, come on, cut them some slack," Flash Sentry interrupted, "They did say they want to take a break from crazy adventure and fighting. And I would like that too. Plus, you and your girlfriend need to get some love together as one, senpai. Just one day..."

Shadow Dragon grunted a bit, "Can't argue about it."

"You guys go on ahead," Shorty Thinking said firmly as he entered the camp, "I've got a lot of work to do. I need to create the cure at once." He came out and reminded his friends, "And don't use new magic yet! We don't even know if it's safe or not. We need more tests on it."

As Shorty Thinking entered his camp, Tailtech sighed, "I'd better go with him now."

"Me too," Laxtinct exclaimed in agreement, "No way I'm gonna stay outdoor again!"

Tailtech and Laxtinct entered and helped Shorty Thinking in working on the project. Everyone could only look and pray that the scientist could finally achieve his mission. Rarity also prayed and hoped that her friend doesn't overdue his work, or else it will stressed him out...

* * *

In the evening, the campers were gathered at the picnic tables. They all began making and designing their own lanterns. Autobots, G.I. Joe and the staff members were watching the event, including Mr. T, who was observing the student's creativity and activity while writing it down. This attracts Saber Dragoon's attention about it as he grew more concern and suspicious about the camp counselor's doing.

The campers were almost finishing their touches on the lanterns especially Pinkie Pie, who literally combined marshmallows and her lantern together. Everyone find it disturbing and uneasy, though they laughed and giggled at it.

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance while shaking his head as he never understand what Pinkie Pie was thinking. Speaking of thinking, he noticed that Twilight Sparkle was siting with Lance Justicestrike, Nyx Midnight and Spike while distanced from him and her friends.

"Something's not right," Shadow Dragon hummed in concern as he turned and looked at Dragoking, "Ever since we came here, Twilight's been off lately. I wonder what's been bothering her."

"Why don't you talk with her," Dragoking suggested, "She's your beloved mate."

"I guess you're right," Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement. His friends laughed in amusement. Realized what his pet has said, he groaned in anger as he glared at his anaconda, "That wasn't funny! It's girlfriend, not mate! Never use that word, you dumb snake!"

Dragoking chuckled in amusement, "It is! You and her enjoyed mating with each other..."

Shadow Dragon groaned before gave a hard punch on Dragoking's head. His friends laughed and giggled in amusement at their friend's embarrassment.

Twilight Sparkle and her siblings continued designing and making their lanterns. Lance Justicestrike, Nyx Midnight and Spike were concern and worry yet confuse of her being distanced from her friends and Shadow Dragon.

"Hey, Twilight, why aren't we with everyone else?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

"Others said something at camp is causing a mess here especially Shadow Dragon and other girls get new magic." Twilight Sparkle whispered to her family, "I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me. I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends."

"It can't be," Nyx insisted in concern, "Shorty said it wasn't you. It has to be someone or something else make this mess.."

"I'm with Nyx about this," Spike said in agreement, "What makes you think of that?"

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle admitted. She recalled what Black Alpha has said to her from both nightmare and reality. She sighed, "But I feel like it was her doing. I don't know what else to do now."

"Twilight..." Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike said in concern.

"Okay, everyone!" Gloriosa Daisy called out as she and other staff members were standing on the dock, "It's time to watch your lanterns fly!"

Everyone chatted and commented happily as they finished their painting on the lanterns. They took theirs and headed straight to the docks. They all can't wait to lift theirs up to the sky and watch the lanterns light and floated in the air.

Twilight Sparkle and her siblings have finished theirs as they headed straight to the dock. While her siblings were happy about it, but not Twilight Sparkle. Sensing his chance, Shadow Dragon and Dragoking approached her from behind. But instead, they both stopped as they found Timber Spruce approached her.

"Hey, cool lantern! Mine's my face." Timber Spruce commented.

Timber Spruce shown his lantern with cartoon looks of his. Twilight Sparkle laughs nervously while her siblings giggled in amusement. Nevertheless, Twilight Sparkle reversed her happy to frown and concern. She headed off. Her siblings followed her. Timber Spruce looked concern of her as he went after her.

"Him again," Shadow Dragon groaned as he held his black lantern with golden dragon while clenched his right fist, "Why must he keep bothering her?! I'm her boyfriend. He has no right to talk with her. I'm getting irritated by him."

As Shadow Dragon muttered in anger, his body glowed darkly yet burned with crimson aura of anguish and ragingly. Dragoking sensed it and he looked concern and uneasy.

"Master, calm down," Dragoking pleaded, "She loved you... Control your anger now..."

Shadow Dragon snapped out of his anger as his dark aura vanished in thin air. He shook his head gently. Realized of what has happened, he sighed calmly and gently. He turned and patted his anaconda's head gently. Dragoking hissed happily.

As Timber Spruce approached Twilight Sparkle, he asked, "Uh, you okay? Coz you don't seem like yourself tonight."

Twilight Sparkle nodded calmly as she and her siblings arrived and joined her fellow campers at the dock

And just before Timber Spruce could move, Shadow Dragon passed and nudged camp counselor aside. And at the same time, Dragoking slithered underneath of Timber Spruce while coiled and pulled his legs, making the camp counselor fell on his back hard. The Anaconda chuckled in amusement, making Timber Spruce groaned in annoyance and anger.

"Sorry about that," Shadow Dragon said slyly yet amusingly while patted his pet's head, "He tends to prank on lots of strangers like you. He doesn't like and trust you."

Twilight Sparkle groaned a bit while gritted, "Shadow Dragon..."

Timber Spruce groaned and muttered, "Why didn't I follow Mr. T's advice?"

As Shadow Dragon and Dragoking arrived at the docks, his lantern got lighted up by Principal Celestia as his fellow campers. As they all stood on the docks while facing at the water and sky. Gloriosa Daisy smiled as she gave the signal.

With that, everyone let the lanterns take flight and floated to the air except Pinkie Pie's since hers was made of marshmallows. Instead of disappointment, she ate the marshmallows happily. Everyone awed in amazement yet happy as they watched the lanterns floating and lighting across the night sky. It was beautiful view they ever seen...

While looking at the view, Mr. T smiled widely yet sinisterly while tapping his pen down on his notepad.

"I believed I have everything I needed to know about you, my little friends..."

* * *

Nighttime...

After watching the view of lantern lighting in midair, the campers were heading back to their camp for a goodnight sleep. Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike were heading back to Sapphire Tent while Lance Justicestrike headed back to Ruby Tent. With her sister and pet entered the tent, Twilight was about to go in as well.

"Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle stopped. She turned to her back and found Shadow Dragon and Dragoking running towards her. They both stopped before her.

"Shadow Dragon? What's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"We need to talk," Shadow Dragon said in concern. Twilight Sparkle remained silent while looked away from him. He sighed, "Twilight, is there something wrong? You can tell me."

"Nothing bothers me. I'm just tired."

"Twilight... Please, tell me what's really going on. I'm worry about you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in defeat as she turned and faced him, "Ever since the Friendship Games, everything happen so quickly but terribly and horribly wrong because of me. This is all my fault. I wish I'd never have done that in the first place."

"Twilight, no one is blaming you for that. What happens before happened especially today," Shadow Dragon comforted while patted Twilight Sparkle's shoulder gently, "All we can do is to move on. Forgive yourself."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I wish I could but I can't. It's not easy."

"I know, Twilight," Shadow Dragon nodded in understanding. He approached and gave Twilight Sparkle a passionate hug, "But you have friends and me stand by your side, we will help you get through. You'll be fine. I promised."

Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but smile as she hugged her boyfriend, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon. That was sweet of you." Departed from hugging, She giggled a bit, "I didn't know you're charming gentleman."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "What can I say? I'm just good. I'm glad you're okay, Twilight."

"Yeah, me too. Talking with you always makes me better," Twilight Sparkle admitted. She sighed while giving her lovely attractive eyes, "Goodnight, my brave Dragon Hero..."

Shadow Dragon winked while smiling, "Goodnight, my sweet princess..."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she gave a passionate kiss Shadow Dragon's lips. He kissed her back. As they departed, they parted ways while looking and smiling at them briefly. As soon as he left the Sapphire Tent, she sighed calmly while closing the tent.

 ** _"He may have calm your anxiety,"_** Black Alpha's voice said darkly, **_"But your guilt of the past has yet lifted. Your nightmares continues haunt you. Your powers have grown out of control. Chaos continued reigning and rising. The time is now! Come with me now! The Darkest Hour is at hand!"_**

 _ **"Don't lose faith,"**_ The girl's voice said calmly and firmly, **_"You have not lost. You still have time. Believe in Magic of Friendship. Magic and Light is your strength and hope, not weakness. Remember, your friends will always be with you..."_**

Twilight Sparkle hissed in concern yet anger as she held and crossed her arms tightly. She can't get the voices out of her head. She can't stand on it! Why won't they leave her alone?! What do they want with her?!

"I'm gonna end this," Twilight Sparkle snarled in anger, "by midnight!"

Overheard of Twilight Sparkle's talking, Nyx and Spike became concern and worry for her while pretending to be sleeping. They prayed that she's not doing something stupid.

* * *

Shadow Dragon returned to Ruby Camp, where he found Lance Justicestrike arrived at the area. Surprisingly, he found Flash Sentry emerged out from the tent as his apprentice was wearing swimming trunks while holding towel over his left shoulder. This made both Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike curious about it.

"Is it a bit late for you to swim, Flash?" Lance Justicestrike asked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon hummed suspiciously, "Yeah. What's with that?"

"Uh..." Flash Sentry said uneasily while his cheeks burnt in red, "I kinda... I just wanna go for swim. That's all. I've been wanting it so badly ever since I came here."

"Right..." Shadow Dragon remarked calmly yet amusingly, "Well, just enjoy your swimming, but not too much. Otherwise, you'd get into trouble."

"Wait? What?" Lance Justicestrike asked in confusion.

Flash Sentry chuckled uneasily, "Yeah. Got it. I'll see you guys later."

Flash Sentry headed off to the docks while leaving his friends behind.

"What was that about?" Lance Justicestrike asked in confusion.

Shadow Dragon chuckled a bit, "You'll understand it when you're 16, kiddo. And trust me, it'll make you crazy to think about having time with your girl"

"Like you?"

"Sort of. Let's just get some sleep..."

"Right..."

* * *

Flash Sentry arrived at the docks, where he spotted Sunset Shimmer removed her clothes off while showing off her orange bikini with purple and yellow stripes. She slowly turned to him while showing her attractive eyes and smiling amusingly. He smiled as he approached her. He then touched her left cheek while she touched his right side.

"What took you long handsome," Sunset Shimmer asked amusingly.

Flash Sentry smirked before kissing her forehead briefly, "Sorry about that, beautiful. I got caught up by S.D."

"Did he knows about this?"

"Kinda of. But he didn't bother by it since we both know what we were doing. And trust me, I'm loving it."

"Yeah, me too. Lake?"

"Definitely."

As Flash Sentry held and lifted her up, Sunset Shimmer giggled happily as she held around of his shoulder. They both kissed passionately and gently for the moment. And at the same time, he carried her straight to the lake. They both sat down gently while sighed in relief.

Flash Sentry kissed on Sunset Shimmer's neck gently, making her moaned happily. She held his face up before kissing his lips gently and passionately including licking and interacting her tongue with his, he responded it back. He gently touched her bottom part, making her sighed a bit. She touched and rubbed gently on his chest while he rubbed on hers gently as well. They have their bodies leaned towards each other as they moved and shaken rough yet passionately.

For half an hour passed, they both departed while panted heavily. They both smiled happily while looking a bit tired. Flash Sentry held and pulled Sunset Shimmer close to him as they both held each other's shoulders.

"Well..." Flash Sentry sighed, "That was exciting, right?"

"Yeah..." Sunset Shimmer sighed happily, "This is the best. We should keep doing this everyday."

"Let's not get this carry it a way too much, otherwise your brothers will chase me off for doing this. They'd never leave us alone."

"Don't let them bother you. I don't care of their opinions because you're the guy I want to be with, Flashie. Can we continue?"

Flash Sentry chuckled a bit, "Wow. Somebody's impatient with it."

"Just do it. I need this," Sunset Shimmer said impatiently, "This sex is way too awesome to ignore."

Flash Sentry shrugged yet smiled in amusement. He and his girlfriend began kissing passionately on each others' lips for the moment. Suddenly, they heard a branch snapped. They yelped in surprise and shock.

"What was that?" Flash Sentry asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer turned and spotted a familiar figure dressed in camp clothes, who was heading straight to the forest. She was surprise yet confused.

"Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked in concern. She quickly got out from the water while getting dressed, "Flash, get Shadow Dragon! I'm gonna after her now!"

Flash Sentry yelped in surprise as he got up, "What?! What happen?!"

"I don't know," Sunset Shimmer admitted, "But I'm gonna find out. It's time I get the truth out of her."

Flash Sentry nodded. Sunset Shimmer headed to the forest while Flash Sentry went to the Ruby Camp in waking his friend up.

* * *

 _ **SNORE!**_ Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Dragoking were snoring and sleeping peacefully and happily until Flash Sentry burst into the tent. He then shook and woke Shadow Dragon hard and quickly, making him yelped in shock and surprise.

"Wh-What?! What the hell?!" Shadow Dragon groaned and moaned. His eyes got blurred while looking at Flash Sentry, "Flash? Do you know what time is it? It's almost midnight."

"Yeah, sorry to ruin your beauty sleep! But we've got major problem!" Flash Sentry exclaimed frantically, "Twilight's out of the woods!"

"What?!"

* * *

Passing through bushes, Twilight Sparkle charged straight to the middle of the forest. She panted heavily before looking up at the night sky. She then screamed in anger and upset.

"Come out now! Show yourself now!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger. However, there was no sound. She groaned in anger, "What do you want?! Why are you tormenting me?! What have I done to you?! Tell me! What is going on?!"

 ** _"I told you before,"_** Black Alpha's voice said darkly, **_"The Darkest Hour is upon us! Come with me now! That is not a request!"_**

The girl's voice exclaimed, ** _"If you do it, then you will lose your friends! Stay with them! Remember what you've been learning! Everything will be fine!"_**

 _ **"Do not heed her! She knows nothing! She understands nothing! Everything will be destroyed if you remain here! Come with me now!"**_

 _ **"Would you abandon them and lived in nightmares of guilt forever?! You know this is wrong!"**_

 _ **"You're a fool into believing that friendship can resolve everything especially the sin you have committed from the event!"**_

 _ **"That is not true! You were forced to use it! It's not your fault!"**_

 _ **"Stop disillusioning her now!"**_

 _ **"You stop from hurting her! She had enough of nightmares and guilt!"**_

 _ **"You be quiet, fool!"**_

 _ **"Leave her alone now!"**_

"Sttttoooooooooppppppp!" Twilight Sparkle screamed in pain and anger while blocking her ears from hearing two voices, "Ennnnoouuuuggghhhhhh!"

Twilight Sparkle then sobbed tearfully in despair and confusion. She slammed her hands on the ground hard while panted heavily. She breathed and sighed calmly. She looked up and found Nyx and Spike standing before her.

"What the-?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and concern, "You saw and heard everything?!"

"Yeah..." Nyx nodded in agreement, "Sis, what's going on? What's happening to you lately?"

"This isn't so like you." Spike said in concern, "You've gotta tell us what's going on."

"I can't! I just can't!" Twilight Sparkle denied, "You all wouldn't understand."

"Understand? Understand what?" The calm voice asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle and her siblings turned to their back. They found Sunset Shimmer emerged from the bushes. Sunset approached and held her friend's hand, "Twilight, what's going on? Why are you-!"

Sunset Shimmer gasped in surprise as her eyes glowed in white. Twilight Sparkle and her friends recognized it. She's entering Twilight Sparkle's mind.

* * *

 **[Twilight Sparkle's Mind]**

Sunset Shimmer looked through Twilight Sparkle's flashbacks, which involved of her fear and concern about Midnight Sparkle, confrontation and conversation between Black Alpha and mysterious girl's voice during her stay at the camp. Sunset Shimmer was in shock and surprise of it as she understand what and why Twilight Sparkle has been acting off lately...

* * *

Sunset Shimmer returned to normal as she turned and looked at the concern and uncertain Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike.

"You saw everything?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "Now you know why I've been freaking out."

"Yeah," Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "But Twilight, there's no Midnight Sparkle, there's only you. What happens today isn't your doing especially gaining your 'levitation magic' or our friends gained theirs. You have to stop looking at this as a bad thing."

"How would you know?!" Twilight Sparkle said in guilty and shame tone. She hissed while clenched his fists tightly. She looked down shamefully at her tightened fists, "I've done nothing but causing troubles."

"Twilight, you're wrong. You didn't cause the troubles!"

"I am! All of my gadgets and tools used for my studies are stolen and abused by Ultimates to find and capture Cybertronian Knights, and now, look what happened today! Everything is becoming worse ever since the Friendship Games!"

"Twilight, you can't blame yourself for that event. You didn't know it. You have to let go of that guilt. Everyone forgives you."

"Easy for you to say," Twilight Sparkle said in despair as she looked at her friend, "Magic turned you into something beautiful. The last time I tried to use it, it turned me into a monster. I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again." She sighed in defeat, "Maybe he's right. Black Alpha was right about me. I'm nothing but a monster - Agent of Chaos! Midnight Sparkle will come back!"

"He's wrong, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer protested. Twilight Sparkle was shocked and surprised. She continued, "last time I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too. So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I can help you, Twilight. And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too. So are our boyfriends. We can work this out. But not if you keep hiding the truth from us."

Twilight Sparkle was unsure and uncertain. She turned to Nyx and Spike, who nodded firmly and confidently while smiling. She thought carefully and thoroughly of what Sunset Shimmer has said.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Okay, I'll tell the rest about it." This makes Nyx and Spike sighed in relief. She continued in concern, "But I don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until why is this happening especially the nightmares and voices I have in my head."

"Understood," Sunset Shimmer nodded in relief, "Now, tell me - do you have any idea of what and why Black Alpha wants with you? Do you know where his location is? Who is this girl's voice in your head? Why are those two fighting about? What does he mean 'Darkest Hour is upon us'?"

"I wish I knew. I don't know what he wants with me because he keeps insisting me to follow him. I don't know his location or who the girl's voice is. And she's fighting with him because she believed that I should embrace the magic and believed in Magic of Friendship. And If I guess correctly, it must be the prophecy he was talking about!"

"Hmm... It does make sense. The prophecy does refer to Black Alpha since he is the Lord and Leader of Thirteen Cybertronian Knights. But what we need is pure heart to tame him. What is it we're looking for?"

"I really don't know, Sunset. I hope we can find and get it before the Darkest Hour occur."

"Agree. Let's go now."

 ** _SNAPPED!_** Three girls and a dog yelped in concern and surprise as they heard some noise. They looked around of surroundings in search of the noise. Spotted an axe raised up in front of them, they all screamed in fear. So as the mysterious attacker or woodcutter?!

"Oh, wait. Twilight?"

"Timber?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise. Timber Spruce smiled and nodded. She smiled, "I'm so glad it's just you!"

"Wait, what are you doing out here?" Nyx asked suspiciously, "With an axe?"

Timber Spruce pointed at the wagon of woods, "I was chopping down firewood."

"In the middle of the night?" Sunset Shimmer asked suspiciously.

"We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire. And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list." Timber Spruce complained in annoyance. He imitated his older sister's tone, "I've got this!"

Twilight Sparkle giggled in amusement while her friends did not find it funny. Timber Spruce hummed suspiciously while looking at her.

"What about you girls?" Timber Spruce asked suspiciously, "Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?"

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern as she was thinking of some excuses while not mentioning about her problems.

"Oh, I was sleepwalking." Nyx said while showing her innocent eyes, "Twilight found me and was bringing me back to camp."

"Nyx..." Twilight Sparkle said in surprise. She cleared her throat while nodded calmly, "Yeah, it's true. She's always have sleepwalk after some story."

Timber Spruce smiled, "Come on, I'll walk you guys back. I'll protect you from-" He make some spooky noise, "Gaea Everfree! Everfree! Everfree!"

Sunset Shimmer's eyes rolled while remarked in amusement, "Come on, that's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire."

"Oh, no. It's legit." Timber Spruce shook his head, "How else would you explain what happened at the docks? And that weird thing where the earth shook?" Though Twilight Sparkle and her friends weren't convinced by it, he rolled his eyes as he decide to drop it, "Uh, come on, I know a shortcut back to the tents."

Timber Spruce raised his hand up before Twilight Sparkle. She blushed a bit but she was nudged by frowned Nyx, who was very against it. Twilight Sparkle sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance as she decide to ignore her younger sister and taken camp counselor's hand. Timber Spruce smiled as he led Twilight Sparkle and Nyx while bringing the wagon of woods back to the camp.

Though unconvinced and suspicious of Timber Spruce's activity and story, Sunset Shimmer decided to put it aside while following him back to the camp.

* * *

10 minutes have passed, they spotted the camp ahead of them - few meters away. They also spotted Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry entered the scene. The boys stopped as they found their friends. Shadow Dragon looked shock yet angered and raged upon looking at Timber Spruce holding Twilight Sparkle's hand.

"Shadow Dragon?" Twilight Sparkle in surprise.

Timber Spruce smiled, "Hey there. You must be looking for-!"

Timber Spruce yelped in pain as he got his stomach punched and rammed by Shadow Dragon. The camp counselor fell to the ground hard. Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw.

They saw Shadow Dragon's body glowed in darkness but very pitch of black while his iris turned into demonic serpent irises-like, his teeth turned into fangs and his nails sharpened into claws-like. He snarled in anger. Standing besides him was a spiritual yet demonically Chinese Dragon-like Monster.

"Th-That's Aura Dragon Power?! Why would he do that for?!" Flash Sentry asked in concern, "Is he nuts?!"

"Shadow Dragon?! What are you doing?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger.

Shadow Dragon growled a bit, "Teaching him a lesson!" Everyone was in shock of his tone and anger. He snarled, "I'm getting tired of him getting close to you, trying to steal you away from me and more importantly, he's making me angry! I'll tear you apart now! No one steals my girl!"

"That is it," Timer Spruce spitted the blood out as he slowly got up and armed himself in ready to fight, "I've had it with your attitude! I was trying to befriend with Twilight, not stealing her! You'd better get that through your skull now, punk!"

"Liar!" Shadow Dragon rebuffed in anger, "I know you got crush on her! I know it ever since we came to Camp Everfree! Just admit it!"

"Okay! I admit it! I got crush on her! But that doesn't mean I'm the guy gonna steal somebody's girlfriend! Scout's honor!"

"Like I'm gonna believe of what you say! Not a chance! I won't let someone like you get my girl without the fight!"

"Damn it! You know what?!" Timber Spruce asked angrily, "Ever since you came here, you've been nothing but a jerk and brat to me! It's no wonder Twilight's a lot nicer than you are. I'd never understand why she liked someone, who preferred fighting than caring others like her!"

Angered by Timber Spruce's insults, spiritual dragon flew and entered Shadow Dragon's body. He screamed in pain as he glowed in pitch black of darkness.

Shadow Dragon charged and rammed Timber Spruce to the ground hard. The young hero gave the camp counselor some hard punches, causing the latter kicked the former off. As Shadow Dragon slowly got up, Timber Spruce charged and punched him hard for five times. As the camp counselor was about to punch, the young hero blocked while swiftly swiped the former's legs and kicked him off. Shadow Dragon jumped and began punching on Timer Spruce, who also returned some punches back at him. Both of them continued fighting and attacking each other fiercely and painfully.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock and pain of seeing it. They have to stop it at once!

"Shadow Dragon, stop it! Please!" Nyx pleaded in concern.

Flash Sentry struggled in stopping Shadow Dragon, "Dude, quit it now! Seriously, knock it off!"

"This isn't you!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in concern, "This is your magic doing! You're letting your anger and jealousy corrupted magic and blinded you! Stop now!"

"Please stop... Please stop... Please..." Twilight Sparkle said in pain and despair as she watched both Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce brawling with each other. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and sobbed in despair, "Shadow Dragon, that's enough! You're hurting me!"

Shadow Dragon stopped at once from launching a hard punch on Timber Spruce. He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle's eyes crying and sobbing in tears. He gasped in shock and concern. His aura of darkness slowly dimmed down and disappeared. His spiritual dragon screeched in pain as it disappeared at once. His demonic form slowly returned to normal.

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Timber Spruce, who took a lot of beatings. Camp counselor groaned and moaned in pain as his face was bruised and wounded. The young hero looked at his hand as he found them filled with blood. He was in shock and concern.

"Wh-What have I done?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock. He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight... This... This isn't what you think! I-!"

"Stay away! Please!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in shock and concern, "I'm sorry! I... I just can't now!"

"Twilight..."

Everyone heard clearing throat. They turned to their back and found the camp counselors and teachers. The staffs weren't please of it especially Gloriosa Daisy.

Timber Spruce gulped in concern, "Sis... I-!"

"I didn't mean to start this," Shadow Dragon pleaded in concern, "I don't know what-!"

"In my office," Mr. T said strictly and sternly, "Now... All of you!"

As Mr. T turned and headed towards his office, the staff members remained silent as they all followed him at once. Timber Spruce and Shadow Dragon glared at each other for the moment before they sighed in defeat. The boys headed off at once while not before they took a glance at Twilight Sparkle, who was still crying in shame and pain.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "How could this have happen? Why would he do this? This isn't him!"

"I know. But remember what Shorty said about his Aura Dragon Power?" Flash Sentry asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement. He sighed, "This is what he meant if Shadow Dragon let anger, rage and jealousy blind him. I guess Timber didn't know about it."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done this."

"None of us know it happens." Sunset Shimmer comforted Twilight Sparkle, "But come on, let's check on him. And just hope, he won't get detention again."

"I hope so too..." Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry headed off at once. Sunset Shimmer, Nyx and Spike were about to but stopped at they spotted a familiar gemdust on the floor. They looked up and found Timber Spruce also have them from his back pocket.

"Legit, huh?" Sunset Shimmer asked suspiciously as she took some of gemdust into plastic bag, "I think we just found our Gaea Everfree."

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. I think he done a pretty good job for making my sister upset and blaming herself for this. Maybe Shadow Dragon has the right mind about this."

Sunset Shimmer shook her head, "I don't think so. You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp. If nobody wants to come here, because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit, it sure would help his cause. But I guess Shadow Dragon and Saber Dragoon were right about this guy."

"We should tell Twilight." Nyx hissed in concern.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. She deserved it especially when Shadow Dragon's right about that guy."

"Not yet." Sunset Shimmer stopped both Nyx and Spike, "She's obviously going through a lot right now especially the fight both Shadow Dragon and Timber got into. We should probably be a hundred percent sure before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp."

"You're right," Nyx nodded in understanding, "I just hope everything will be fine..."

"Uh-huh!" Spike nodded in understanding.

Sunset Shimmer, Nyx and Spike headed off and followed their friends now. They all prayed that Shadow Dragon won't get punished harshly and badly...

* * *

Throughout whole night, Shorty Thinking continued working and researching on Artificial Energon especially studying and analyzing on the information from hard disk. Both Tailtech and Laxtinct were tired and exhausted as they slept on Saber Dragoon while leaving their friend alone to work. As he studied on schematic and chemicals, Shorty Thinking struggled in understanding it, causing him to lose tantrum and destroy his tools.

Shorty Thinking sighed in defeat before slammed on his laptop's keyboards. A familiar figure entered the scene in nightgown while bringing food as well.

"I brought you midnight snacks, darling," Rarity said calmly and gently. She noticed how stressful and tired Shorty Thinking is. She sighed as she approached and patted him, "Shorty, please rest now. I can't bear to see you like this."

Shorty Thinking groaned a bit, "You know I can't stop. I need to know." He then looked at the schematic of both Rainbow Energon and its dark counterpart, and even the list of herbal and medical ingredient and even gemdust. He looked at the canister of gemdust, "I don't understand is why?! Why the gemdust?! They're just dust with colors. They do nothing, even mix herbal medicine! But why?!"

"The gemdust must be special since Timber's story is true about Gaea Everfree."

"I doubt it. I didn't detect any sign of energy frequency within it. They're not like magic or Energon, just a dust."

"Shorty, I can't pretend to understand of science. But I do know that if we don't try, then how would we know? It's better than nothing."

"But what if we failed? Then everything we have done and been through is for nothing. It's impossible. There is no cure for the Artificial Energon now."

"Shorty..." Rarity said in concern, She thought carefully and thoroughly. She then looked at herself. She clenched her fist against her chest. She sighed, "There's one thing I can help you."

"Rarity, I appreciate your-!"

Shorty Thinking paused after he turned to Rarity. He gasped in surprise while blushed in red. He was looking at Rarity taking out her nightgown and even bra and panty. She took some of pins out, making her hair straight down. He quivered and shivered in shock and surprise while his face turned into red. His nose even bleed.

Shorty Thinking yelped in concern, "Great Lord! Rarity, have you gone-!"

"Shhh..." Rarity shushed while putting her finger on Shorty Thinking's mouth.

After wiping the bleed out from nose, Rarity helped removing and taking out Shorty Thinking's lab coat and everything out from him. He was stunned and surprised by her action. She held and picked him up straight. She then have his hands placed around her body's back as she leaned hers against his while placing on the chest.

Shorty Thinking hissed, "Rarity, I don't think..."

"Shorty, I want this," Rarity insisted while sobbing tearfully, "I've been wanting this for a long time. Shorty, I love you! I really do. This is the moment I wanted..."

Shorty Thinking was surprised and shocked of it. Though he was very against it, but deep down in his heart, he knew what he wants with her. And just before Rarity could say or do anything, she yelped in surprise while being lifted up. She turned and looked at him, who was holding her thighs. Her face blushed in red.

"Shorty..." Rarity said in surprise.

Shorty Thinking sighed, "Believe me, Rarity. I also love you. But I was... I was nervous, shy and uncertain of asking until now. Are you prepare for this? Do you need-!"

"I'm prepared, darling. I'm ready. Are you?"

"I am. I'll take this as my break."

Rarity smiled as she leaned her chest on Shorty Thinking's. She kissed on his neck, causing him to kiss and lick on her chest, making her moaned happily. She held his head up for her to kiss on lips. He kissed her back while shaking her on his bottom for few times. She yelped a bit before shook hers against his firmly. They both moaned passionately and happily.

Shorty Thinking sat down while laid Rarity down on his camp bed. They both nuzzled each other's bodies passionately and gently yet firmly while kissing and licking lips and tongue.

Rarity sighed, "This is... I can't stop! Keep going!"

"I agree..." Shorty Thinking sighed happily, "This is... So peaceful..."

Shorty Thinking and Rarity moaned as they passionately and happily nuzzled each other's heads and faces while kissing on lips, and also licking and interacting their tongues.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	9. Chapter 8: Embrace the Magic

**Chapter 8: Embrace the Magic**

Within Mr. T's office, Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce were siting down on their seats while glaring at each other. Gloriosa Daisy was neared to her brother's seat. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stood before them, along with Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Nyx and Spike were behind of them. Mr. T looked angry and unpleasant as he took his seat while putting his paperboard down hard. It shocked them off.

"Your behavior..." Mr. T said dryly and angrily yet calmly while glaring at both Timber Spruce and Shadow Dragon, "Is unacceptable! What were you two thinking?!"

"You're blaming me?!" Timber Spruce asked in shock, "I was just guiding Twilight back to the camp. That's all!"

Shadow Dragon scoffed in anger, "Yeah, right. Just try to take my girl away from me."

"Will you get off my case, kid?!"

"I still don't believe in you!"

"You got some serious attitude, kid! Wanna go through that again?!"

"Bring it on, jerk!"

Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce stood up and were about to attack at each other. Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer quickly stopped Shadow Dragon while Gloriosa Daisy halted her brother in attacking the students. Mr. T was annoyed and angered by the argument as he raised and slammed his hand on the table.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Mr. T exclaimed in anger, causing everyone to stop and looked at him. He stood up while glaring at them, "Your personal feelings for Twilight Sparkle will not go on. I'm sorry. I have no choice but to suspend you both! Shadow Dragon, you're suspended from joining the activity. Timber Spruce, you're relieved from your duty! And above all, you both are forbidden from seeing Twilight Sparkle again!"

"WHAT?! That's not fair!" Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce exclaimed in anger.

Principal Celestia hissed, "Mr. T, I don't think that wasn't very necessary to do that."

Vice Principal Luna nodded, "I'm sure Shadow Dragon didn't mean it."

Mr. T gave his angry looks, "Unless they learn to control their emotions and relationship with her, I cannot allow you go roam freely and ruin everyone's activities. And that is final!"

Both Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce hissed and groaned in anger before sighed in defeated. They both nodded their heads in understanding and agreement.

"Now leave," Mr. T snarled in anger, "And don't cause trouble again..."

Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce nodded firmly before glared at each other. They turned and exited the office while ignoring the looks of their friends and staffs. The others sighed in defeat while shaking their heads before left the office.

With them left the office, Mr. T remained silent while sitting down on his seats. He smirked darkly while tapping his fingers on each other gently.

"Without him, Gloriosa Daisy will be isolated and will lead me to my objective..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were on their way back to the camp while chatting and discussing about dealing with Shadow Dragon. Twilight Sparkle felt uneasy, guilty and despair about hurting Shadow Dragon's feelings.

Sunset Shimmer approached as she was about to comfort Twilight Sparkle, who quickly moved away and headed straight to the docks. Nyx and Spike were about to follow her but stopped by Flash Sentry, who shook his head. Sunset Shimmer sighed while watching her friend's walking away from it.

Emerged from the tent, Applejack yawned loudly as she was heading straight to the dock for washing her face. Upon arriving at the dock, she found Twilight Sparkle siting on the dock's edge. The cowgirl was surprise and shock as she quickly approached her childhood friend.

"Twilight?" Applejack called. Twilight Sparkle turned back and found the cowgirl stood before. She sat down close to her childhood friend, "Twilight, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Twilight Sparkle sobbed tearfully, "I-I-I-I was so horrible to him!"

"What are you talking about, Twi?" Applejack asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle explained to her. She was in shock and concern, "I see. That is really mess up..."

"Yes, it was," Twilight Sparkle said in shame, "I wish I'd never come here in the first place. Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce wouldn't have a big fight in the first place."

"Twilight, I can't say this is a better way. But you should try and talk with him."

"I don't know if he wants to talk with me again after what I have called to him..."

Applejack shook her head as she held Twilight Sparkle close to her, "Twilight, he will. So, try to talk with him. Let him know how you feel. He has to know how much you loved him, no matter what. He is your boyfriend. He'll understand."

Twilight Sparkle thought carefully before sighed, "Okay, I'll try. I doubt he would want me be with him."

"He will," Applejack said confidently before snickered, "If it doesn't work, then you would use girl's charms and secret weapon."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise and confusion. Applejack whispered to her, making her surprise and shock including her face blushed in red. She yelped, "You can't be serious?! What about others?!"

Applejack winked her left eye, "You can count on me, sister. I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. You trusted me, don't ya? For old time's sake?"

Twilight Sparkle thought carefully of what Applejack has said. She sighed because in her childhood, she has trusted cowgirl for a long time before moving to the city. She always does. She nodded in agreement. Applejack smiled as she helped Twilight Sparkle and moved out.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack meet up with Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Nyx and Spike who were waiting at tents. Applejack secretly told Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry about her plans, which they nodded and agreed to it. Nyx and Spike were confuse and surprise of it.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived at Ruby Tent. As they were about to enter, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer halted Nyx and Spike from moving. They went back in. There were some shouting, screaming and complaining within the tent. Nyx and Spike were still confuse of it.

Applejack, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer emerged from the tent, along with the sleeping Lance Justicestrike whom the rockstar was carrying while Dragoking was coiling around his girlfriend tightly.

"So?" Nyx asked in concern and nervous.

Sunset Shimmer sighed while grumbled, "Let's leave them alone. And can you get off me, Dragoking? Seriously, how did Twilight and Shadow Dragon get use to your coiling?" She groaned in anger as she felt Dragoking tightened his coil on her, "Can you get off me?!"

Dragoking blew his raspberry at Sunset Shimmer. He slithered down and stayed close to the tent.

"I rather not ask," Flash Sentry answered uneasily. He turned and looked at Lance, "I'll take him to Saber's tent. I'm pretty sure that detective wouldn't mind more company."

Flash Sentry headed off to Peridot Tent in dropping Lance Justicestrike down.

"What about me?" Nyx asked.

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "You can sleep with your friends. They don't mind it."

"I'll stay here and look after her," Applejack said calmly, "Just in case if Twi needs something."

"Me too," Spike joined in before glared at Dragoking, "A dog gotta keep an eye on a snake from peeking on their privacy."

Dragoking groaned, "Tattletales..."

Sunset Shimmer nodded as she turned and held Nyx's hand, "Come on. Let's go to Sunflower Tent, hopefully they don't mind it."

Nyx nodded happily as she followed Sunset Shimmer. They both headed off to Sunflower Tent. Flash Sentry regrouped with his friends after talking with Saber Dragoon and putting Lance Justicestrike inside the tent and slept with them. Applejack sat down on her chair and leaned against the tree as she began sleeping. Dragoking was about to enter, but his tail got stomped by Spike's paws. It annoyed the anaconda a lot.

* * *

Within Ruby Tent, Shadow Dragon was sitting on his bed while Twilight Sparkle sat on her middle brother's bed. And at the same time, the couples were looking at each other while they remained in silent. They haven't spoke a word since their friends left them alone. They were still thinking of what words to say to each other.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Twilight, I-!"

"Shadow Dragon, I'm so sorry!" Twilight Sparkle apologized quickly. It surprised and confuse Shadow Dragon. She cleared her throat, "I mean... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings when I told you to stay away from me."

Shadow Dragon shook his head while looking down in shame, "No, you have the right to say that. I scared the hell out of you and others. What the hell was I thinking and doing?"

"Well, you were crazy green-eyed monster, who nearly kill camp consultant to his death if I hadn't snap you out of this."

"Geez. Thanks for the reminding, genius."

Twilight Sparkle sighed while looking straight at her boyfriend,, "Look, Shadow Dragon. I didn't come here just to criticize your behavior and attitude. I just want to apologize about my action."

"Thanks, but I'm still a jerk and I broke the promise," Shadow Dragon said in shame and disappointment, "I try to give Timber Spruce a second chance to befriend. But whenever I see you get so close to him, I gone a bit berserk and protective that I would lose you and never see you again. And I can't shake the feeling that he can't be trusted."

"Can't say I'd blame you for this, Shadow Dragon," Twilight Sparkle said calmly and gently. Shadow Dragon shook his head while sighed in defeat. She cleared her throat, "Look, Shadow Dragon, you have to know that I will and always love you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Of course, silly. I already know that you're doing your best to look after me. I wanna do the same thing for you."

And just before Twilight Sparkle could say anything, Shadow Dragon quickly landed his kiss on hers, surprising her. Nevertheless, she returned it to him. They both held and hugged tightly while kissing and interacting their tongues on each other. He even touched and gently rubbed and massaged on her breast while she did to his bottom as they were moaning and groaned happily.

Twilight Sparkle gently pushed the confused Shadow Dragon. And just before he could ask, he yelped in surprise. He was looking at her removing her shirt, pants and even her sneakers, leaving her undies only. He was in surprise and shock as his face burnt and blushed in red. His heart start beating very hard and quick.

"Well, aren't you gonna do it?" Twilight Sparkle asked while covering herself with bare hands. She blushed at the same time, "We haven't done this for a long time. This is to show you how much I really love you."

"Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said in surprise. He sighed firmly as he took his out as well, leaving his undies as well. He approached and held Twilight Sparkle close to him. He then kissed on her forehead passionately, "Believe me, I miss it too. You're ready for this? Did you need-?"

Twilight Sparkle kissed briefly on Shadow Dragon's lips, "I already am, Dragon Boy."

Shadow Dragon nodded as he leaned and landed his lips on Twilight Sparkle's, who returned it back to him for the moment. While they both kissing, he rubbing and massaging her chest gently; making her moaned happily. She kissed on his right shoulder, slowly moved to his neck while moving him in sitting down on the bed. He held her against his chest tightly before gently shook on hers. She moaned happily as she nuzzled his head gently while holding and hugging him.

As Twilight Sparkle holding her boyfriend's head while kissing his lips, Shadow Dragon took her bra out. He proceed in kissing on her chest, making her giggled and moaned happily. She stood up as she removed her bottom undies before his. As he stood up, he lifted her body up by her holding her thighs while she held him round of his neck as they both had their bodies against each other's

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "Mr. T could-!"

Twilight Sparkle shushed before kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, Shadow Dragon. Besides, we've always get into messes anyway. Let's just make the best night of it."

Shadow Dragon nodded as he shook his bottom part up, making her gasped in surprise. As he continued shaking, she leaned and shook her chest gently. They both continued kissing and licking each other's tongues and lips happily and passionately. He turned and laid her down on the bed. He climbed over and on top of her before landed his on her. They both continued their making out happily and passionately while moaning and breathing deeply and loudly.

"Damn! Keep going! Don't stop! I'm not done with it!"

"I am not! Don't worry. I'd never gonna stop!"

Shadow Dragon continued pushing against Twilight Sparkle's, making her squealed in bit of pain yet joyfully. She held her boyfriend's back as she moved up and down against his chest. They both continued kissing and moaning passionately and happily. They enjoyed their making love so much.

* * *

Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were meters away from ruby tent after they have taken Nyx to her friends' tent. Spike gave a wink to them both. They smiled and nodded in agreement. They both headed to Sapphire Tent. They then looked at each other before smiling happily.

"Shall we?" Sunset Shimmer asked in amusement as she took her clothes out, "That midnight was interrupted badly."

Flash Sentry smirked as he removed his, "No kidding. I need this to be my relaxation."

Sunset Shimmer giggled, "Yeah me too." She turned and jumped on her boyfriend, whom just grab and held her up by thighs. She held around his neck. She smiled, "You ready for this, handsome?"

"I was born for this, babe." Flash Sentry joked.

And just before Sunset Shimmer could do anything, Flash Sentry shook his bottom on hers while she shook her chest against his. They both then kissed each other's lips passionately and happily. After minutes passed, they both headed straight to the bed. He lay her down on the bed. He kissed on her neck and chest passionately and gently. This made her sighed and moaned happily while patting and rubbing his hair playfully. He chuckled a bit as he rubbed and massaged on her chest happily. He then climbed to the head, Flash Sentry kissed on Sunset Shimmer's lips as she returned it to him.

Flash Sentry sat up while holding and hugging her tightly and passionately. Sunset Shimmer did the same thing to him. They both nuzzling and kissing each other's bodies and lips passionately and happily. They both also moaned and giggled happily as they enjoyed making it out a lot...

* * *

Within the interrogation chamber from Fortress of Deity's Wrath, Ripper was injuring, torturing and interrogating Blazefist, Terrorcreep and even Icy. The heroes were badly wounded by him. He approached held Blazefist up high.

"Ready to talk, commander?" Ripper asked in amusement. Blazefist groaned painfully while remained firm and silent. He chuckled as he took his kitchen knife out, "Silent as usual. One point for me!"

Ripper stabbed his knife through Blazefist's guts hard for five times. He then punched on the commander's face for three times before kicked on wounded part twice. He then held and slammed him on the table hard, causing it to smash into pieces. The commander groaned and moaned painfully while holding tight against his injury.

Ripper turned and glared at Terrorcreep. He then held the vampire out, "Are you?"

Terrorcreep hissed in anger at Ripper, who shook his head in disappointment while making tsk noise. The killer took a garlic and pushed it into vampire's mouth, causing the latter scream in pain due to his weakness. He even used his flashlights in blinding Terrorcreep's eyes, making him screamed in pain.

"Well, I know who's my next prey," Ripper said in amusement as he turned and snickered at Icy before grabbed and held her up, "And I don't need to ask. Where to start to beat the crap out of ya? Punching? Kicking? Stabbing? Or better squeezing and tearing you to pieces?! After that, I'll feed this one to the dogs!"

Icy yelped and squeaked in fear while Blazefist and Terrorcreep grunted in pain and shock of what they just heard and saw. Ripper held and began squeezing Icy's face, making her squealed and screamed in pain while her face turned into red and bleeding. Her friends screamed in agony and begging for mercy.

"Enough, Ripper!"

Surprise and shocked as Ripper turned and found Silverclaw in grabbing and throwing him to the walls hard. Soki stomped and held Ripper to the wall hard and tight.

"You've gone too far, Ripper," Soki snarled in anger, "We won't let you continue with this!"

Silverclaw nodded, "Interrogating a soldier or prisoner is one thing, but a kid. That's even low, bob. We won't allow this!"

"You idiots! You're gonna regret this!" Ripper snarled in anger, "Grand General Vengito will not be please of this! He wants the information now! He needs to know who told them about this!"

Soki scoffed as he held and grabbed Ripper up, "You worry about yourself, killer while we worry about our jobs. Now get out!"

Soki turned to the door and thrown Ripper out before close it. Silverclaw put some medicine on three captured heroes, Soki joined in as well.

"You okay, bob?" Silverclaw asked.

Blazefist coughed, "I'll live. Thanks..."

"You should really told us of who gave the information to you, then you wouldn't get injured a lot." Soki said in concern. He sighed, "But you wouldn't tell us anyway."

Terrorcreep groaned in pain, "You've got that right. Even if we knew who has helped us, we wouldn't tell you!"

Silverclaw scoffed in defeat, "I have the feeling that you're telling the truth. We're really wasting our time deom."

"All Ripper has done so far was just a game for me. His way sickens me," Soki snarled in anger while clenched his fists tightly. He sighed calmly including relaxing his fist, "We'll be leaving. Our medic will take care of you."

Soki and Silverclaw stood up and turned as they were about to leave. Icy coughed heavily, "Wait!" They turned and looked at her. She asked, "Why? Why did you help us? Why did you believe in us? Aren't you suspicious of us?"

Silverclaw scoffed, "We trust our guts. Plus, you guys are real good ones, unlike our boss."

Soki nodded, "Yeah. We don't like his cause for conquest or even want to destroy the humanity. This leads us to nowhere but destruction." He sighed while crossed his arms, "Humans and mutants have lived in peace since the early 2000. But now it's gonna be destroyed..."

"If you knew Nezha's ways were wrong," Blazefist grunted in pain, "Why? Why join him?"

Silverclaw snarled, "Trust me, kids. We didn't want to, but we have no choice."

"There's always the choice," Terrorcreep grunted in pain, "You don't have to help him just because you're both mutants..."

"You don't understand," Soki said in concern, "He has forced us because he has our friends leveraged. If we refused or rebelled, they'll be dead because of us. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do now."

Silverclaw sighed while gestured his guards to come in, "Guards, heal them and take them back to their cells now."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Blazefist said firmly, "There's always another way to stop this. And I know your friends wouldn't want you to go through this. You're their heroes. Don't disappoint them..."

Icy nodded, "Help us. This is your chance to redeem yourself."

Ultimate War Soldiers nodded firmly as they approached and helped three captured heroes before exited the chamber. Both Silverclaw and Soki looked at each other before sighed in shame. And at the same time, they have some thoughts of their captured prisoners' words...

* * *

 _On the next day..._

On the table, Saber Dragoon yawned loudly as he woke up from his sleep. He groaned in annoyance before looked at his computer which consisted of Camp Everfree and searching the location of Fortress of Deity's Wrath. Ace was sleeping inside the empty bowl. He sighed in annoyance. He got a lot of works to do especially finding out of who Mr. T really was.

Saber Dragoon turned and found Laxtinct was sleeping happily while hugging sleeping Tailtech. He even found Lance Justicestrike sleeping on his bed. He yelped in surprise of seeing it.

"What?! What's Lance doing here?!" Saber Dragoon asked in surprise and confusion. He hummed in recalling the event, "Flash did say something to me when I was sleeping. He say about Twi and Shadow Dragon need some time alone in bed." He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I need more sleep before I can get back to my work."

Saber Dragoon yawned as he lie down on the table again while snoring peacefully.

* * *

While still naked yet covered by blanket, Rarity was sleeping and muttered happily peacefully on her bed. She moaned upon hearing grumbled and muttered in anger especially typing and beeping noise. She slowly opened her eyes and found Shorty Thinking was researching through his computer, though he has a towel covered around his bottom parts. She yawned loudly as she got up and had her body covered in towel.

While Shorty Thinking was working on his project on Artificial Energon, Rarity approached behind of him. She gave him a kiss by a neck, before a cheek. He smiled in amusement. He turned, grabbed and held her on his lap. They both gave each other a passionate long kiss. She turned and faced at the laptop.

"Still struggling, my handsome prince?" Rarity asked in amusement.

Shorty Thinking nodded while looking at the schematic and gemdust formula, "Yes. The gemdust is the problem. I can't find or analyze its effect or its function. I doubt this will help us solve the Artificial Energon infection. I know the rest are effective to make cure but what does gemdust gotta to do with it?"

"Maybe we could test it."

"No, it's too risky. There's no telling what Artificial Energon will do to gemdust. I fear that we could be infected."

"Oh for the love of my-!" Rarity groaned in annoyance as she took the canister and bag of colorful gemdust up, "Why must you rely on science and logic?!" She readied the canister to drip a drop on the bag, "You have to think outside of the box, just like how I did with my fashions!"

Shorty Thinking gasped, "Rarity, no!"

Shorty Thinking quickly held and pull the canister, causing Rarity to pull it back. Both struggled in getting the canister away from each other. Moment of struggling, their hands slipped as the canister accidentally spilled on the bag and even Rarity's face.

Shorty Thinking gasped, "Noooooooooooo!"

Feeling burning and boiling her skin, Rarity touched her face as she felt it was bubbling and mutating. She screamed in pain, fear and agony. Shorty Thinking saw her face was mutating as he was feared. He screamed in fear while panicked of thinking a way to save her.

A sudden glare of light blinded him, he adjusted his glassed and turned to its direction. He found a bag of gemdust glowing brightly and colorfully especially the Artificial Energon's slowly dimmed and mutated into normal Energon. It surprise and shock Shorty Thinking.

"I-It works?! How?!" Shorty Thinking asked in surprise. Hearing his love-interest screaming, he yelped in concern, "No time! I've gotta make the cure now!" He quickly grabbed and place Rarity down on his bed. He fasten belts on her tightly. He held her face while looking at her eyes, "Hang on, Rarity. I'm gonna make the cure now!"

Rarity hissed in pain, "H-hurry! It's pain!"

Shorty Thinking nodded as he quickly turned and looked through his computer. He began making the cure by putting a herb leaf, two white irises flowers, small amount of black peppers, a drop of tree sap and honey, a bottle of calcium oxide, a flask of Acetic Acid and small amount of colorful gemdust into a bowl. He then smashed and mixed together before poured into a water. He quickly stirred and mixed them swiftly and quickly as its ingredients slowly dissolved and formed together into silver water-like.

Shorty Thinking turned and found Rarity's face slowly formed into a humanoid insect-like ladybug, followed by the body. He gasped in concern as he quickly finish mixing the medicine. With it complete, he poured the formula into medical injector's tube.

"I haven't tested it yet but..." Shorty Thinking said in concern. He saw Rarity screeched in anger and agony as her transformation into a ladybug mutant is almost complete. He groaned, "Time's running out! I've got stop it now!"

Shorty Thinking injected the cure into Rarity's pulse, causing herself halted in shock and her transformation has stopped as well. He stopped and looked at her in pure shock and concern. She took a deep breathe before closing her eyes. He was in shock and concern while looking at her motionless.

"What have I done?!" Shorty Thinking asked in shock and pain before forming tears, "What have I done?!"

Continued crying and sobbing in despair, Shorty Thinking landed and covered his head with hands on Rarity's stomach while muttered 'sorry' about it. Unknown to himRarity's body slowly mutated and transformed back into her normal state. She sighed while opening her eyes. While confuse and surprise, she looked around including Shorty Thinking sobbing on her. It shock her.

"Shorty?" Rarity asked.

"Not now. I've just lost you, Rarity. It's all my fault," Shorty Thinking said in anger and shame. He gasped before looked up and looked at her. She smiled. He gasped, "Y-You're alive?! You're alive!"

"Of course, silly, I am alive! Whoops!" Rarity exclaimed in surprise as she being lifted and leaned close to him. Shorty Thinking gave a long passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back. They departed. She sighed while holding him by shoulder, "Shorty, what happen?"

Shorty Thinking sighed as he has his nose rubbed his lover's, "Miracle happens. We found the cure!" Rarity gasped in surprise. He nodded and continued, "You were right, Rarity. Gemdust is the answers! It's the one we've been looking for! It reverse the Artificial Energon to its regular forms especially infected ones. We did it! We really did it!" He sighed while looking at Rarity, "You are my lucky charm."

Rarity giggled happily, "Oh you. So are you to me."

Shorty Thinking and Rarity gave a long deep passionate kiss as they were making love. They stopped at once as they heard some noise and calling his name. He put her down as they both quickly covered themselves in towel. He approached and opened the tent as he found Mane Three, Cutie Mark Crusaders and the rest of Dragon Strike Force were standing before them.

"Hey..." Shorty Thinking greeted uneasily.

"What the hell happen, Shorty?!" Aquastroke asked in concern.

Saber Dragoon nodded in concern, "We heard screaming and screeching! Did something bad happen?!"

Everyone nodded and chatted in concern. Shorty Thinking sighed calmly while smiling happily.

"Miracle happens. I've found the cure!" Shorty Thinking remarked. Everyone gasped in surprise before cheered wildly and happily. He sighed as he opened the gate while revealed Rarity smiling and leaning against his chest. He smiled, "And of course, Rarity and I were sleeping together."

Everyone but Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pinkie Pie were in shock as they have their mouths opened wide and shock upon what they're looking at.

Laxtinct and Lance Justicestrike gulped, "What the heck?!"

"D-di-did you guys... Really-?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock and surprise.

Fluttershy nodded in shock, "Oh my goodness..."

"Why are you guys naked?" Sweetie Belle asked in confusion.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah, it like you two were having-?!"

Saber Dragoon and Aquastroke yelped as they quickly shushed Pinkie Pie's mouth up at once while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy covered and shielding Cutie Mark Crusaders' eyes.

"Ah... We'd better leave them alone," Saber Dragoon said nervously.

Aquastroke nodded, "Yeah! Just do your thing and meet us at the dock. We've got a lot of works to do now!"

Shorty Thinking and Rarity laughed uneasily and nervously before nodded in understanding. Their friends left at once. They both turned and looked at each other.

"Should we?" Rarity asked curiously.

Shorty Thinking shrugged while smiling, "Ah, what the heck! Come on! After that, I'm gonna prepare the cure."

Shorty Thinking closed the tent's door at once as he and Rarity were making love happily and passionately.

* * *

Both Spike and Dragoking were sleeping peacefully and harmonically on the ground. Applejack woke up as she yawned loudly. She took a peek through Ruby Tent. She found Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle were naked while sleeping on the same bed peacefully. She sighed happily in seeing Twilight Sparkle happy again.

As the cowgirl closed the tent's door, she turned to the front and found Flare Tiger standing and looking at her amusingly.

"Flare Tiger?!" Applejack asked in surprise, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing wrong. Just wanna sit down and chat with my partner," Flare Tiger remarked as she approached Applejack. She held and pushed the cowgirl in sitting down the chair. She joined in. She then asked, "So, how's Twilight?"

"Wh-what? What makes you think Twilight is here?"

"Just my instinct. And you can't fool me"

"Well, she's fine, Flare Tiger. She's having fun with Shadow Dragon last night. They're now sleeping. They're both fine now after what has happen from last night."

"I see. Looks like they weren't the only ones. Rarity had fun with Shorty Thinking, and now Flash and Sunset joined in the fun."

"Wow. Sounds like 'Can you feel the Love Tonight' theme?"

"Yeah. It sure is, AJ." Flare Tiger remarked in amusement. She cleared her throat, "Twilight's having nightmare of her and knight, doesn't she?"

Applejack yelped, "How did you-?!"

"My instinct. And I've got the feeling that something bad is happening."

"If it is coming true, then how do we prevent the Darkest Hour Prophecy? Twilight deserve something better than nightmares."

Flare Tiger sighed, "I don't know but we have to be there for our friends and stop it, no matter what."

Applejack sighed, "I guess it makes sense. We'd better leave them alone. We've got a dock to fix."

Flare Tiger nodded in agreement as she and Applejack headed off to the dock at once while leaving both Dragoking and Spike guard the place.

* * *

At 10 o' clock, Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force met up with Autobots and G.I. Joe at the docks due to Shorty Thinking giving an important announcement. They but Rarity were all shocked and surprised by Shorty Thinking's announcement. They all couldn't believe in it.

"Yes. It defines the logic and theory but it's true," Shorty Thinking exclaimed in surprise while showing the canister of Energon Cure to his allies, "This gemdust is really the answer to solve our problem. I tested this morning when... When..."

Rarity giggled uneasily, "When I accidentally pour the canister of Artificial Energon on myself, I nearly turned into monster if not for him making a quick thinking."

Everyone commented and remarked in surprise and amazement about Shorty Thinking's discovery and creating the cure.

"However, we need more gemdust if we ever want to create more cure," Shorty Thinking suggested firmly, "I need a team to come with me. Any volunteers?"

Tailtech raised his hand in volunteered, followed by Cade Yeager, Colonel Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Prowl, Drift, Smokescreen, Spirit, Jinx and Tunnel Rat. Shorty Thinking smiled in relief as he led the team in scoured and searched through the forest in getting and collecting more of gemdust. The rest of their friends were working and building on the docks.

Using Energon Trackers in matching gemdust's frequency and materials, Shorty Thinking and his team spent minutes in searching it through deep forest. And at the same time, they also collect other ingredients to their list in making cure with gemdust. As they gone deep and deeper into forest, their trackers went off. They quickly followed its direction, which led they straight to a giant hole, which was a few meter away from rock quarry.

As Shorty Thinking's expedition team approached to the giant hole, they found a few yet large piles of gemdusts. They were in shock and surprise as they finally found it.

* * *

Nyx was sitting down on the table while eating her food. She was thinking and worrying about Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. She prayed and hoped they didn't break up again like last night. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Lance Justicestrike looked concern of her since they heard the story from her.

Lance Justicestrike approached and held Nyx in his comfort, "Nyx, everything will be alright. You know that, right?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle will be back together and forget what happen from last night."

"How would you know?" Nyx asked dryly.

Apple Bloom sighed as she patted Nyx's back gently, "We don't. But as long we help them out, they won't and never break up again."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! We're always be friends till the end, no matter what."

Touched by their concerns and kindness, Nyx couldn't help but smiled at her friends and Lance Justicestrike. She hugged all of them as they returned it to her. As they were chatting with each other, they spotted Optimus Prime was returning from his walk at the forest. They greeted him but he ignored them as he returned to his tent.

"That's weird..." Nyx commented in shock and disappointed.

Apple Bloom nodded, "He doesn't say hello to us. He looks so much like stoic and angry. Was he always like that?"

"No..." Sam said as he and Mikaela approached their friends. He continued, "He wasn't like this before. Something is off with Optimus Prime."

"Did something bad happen to him," Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Mikaela shook her head, "Not that I know of. Optimus Prime has been secretive lately and always talk about doing work while making sure we enjoy our vacay since five months ago. He's hiding something from us."

"What are we gonna do?" Sweetie Belle asked, "I'm scared..."

"Why don't we follow and find out," Scootaloo suggested. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, "Well, I don't see anyone got bright ideas."

Everyone looked at each other for the moment before sighed in defeat. They headed towards Optimus Prime's tent while hiding behind his crates to spy on him. They spotted Optimus Prime was talking to Sqweeks.

"Any word, Sqweeks?" Optimus Prime asked in concern, "I hope the information I took from Megatron could help you much."

Sqweeks sighed, _"No. I'm still unable to find him, although the information proved to be useful especially the prophecy. I detected the planets are almost in align including Cybertron. We have two more days. I've got bad feelings about this."_

"This isn't good. We can't let this happen. We must find Black Alpha before the Ultimates does!"

 _"Agree. I hate to imagine of what the Knights are capable of! Not that I have anything against you, Prime."_

"Just do your best, Sqweeks. Hopefully we can find and defeat the Creator." Optimus Prime said firmly yet darkly. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance Justicestrike, Sam and Mikaela gasped softly upon hearing it. Not noticing or heard of them, he continued, I know he's here. And I fear he may use the Knights to destroy all of us and me during the planetary alignment. We can't let that happen."

Sqweeks nodded and saluted, _"Understood! I'll do my best!"_

Optimus Prime nodded, "I'll do mine as well."

Sqweeks hummed in concern, _"Sir, I don't want to suggest it again. But maybe you should tell-!"_

"No," Optimus Prime denied, "I don't want them to be involved of this. They have been through enough especially the loss and damages of Cybertron. I can't bear to see them suffered and died again. I have to fight the Creator alone. I don't want them to bear my burden again."

 _"Optimus..."_

"Proceed with the progress now. Time is running out."

With his Minicon nodded, Optimus Prime and Sqweek continued monitoring and researching on finding location o both Creator and Black Alpha.

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance Justicestrike, Same and Mikaela were in shock of what they just heard as they quickly left the base. The children couldn't believe in their own eyes and ears. Optimus Prime has kept all of his friends in dark because of his decision and wanted to defeat Creator by himself. They need to tell their friends about it at once.

* * *

In Sapphire Tent, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were still sleeping on the bed peacefully while nuzzling and massaging each other's bodies and heads. Suddenly, Wheelie and Brains jumped and bounced on them for few times, making them wake up at once.

Flash Sentry groaned, "Not you again..."

"Get up, Sentry!" Wheelie exclaimed in annoyance, "You're not welcome here!"

Brains nodded in agreement, "Get lost now!"

"Shut up, you two! I need him here," Sunset Shimmer shouted at both Wheelie and Brains. Two Minicons groaned and muttered in annoyance. She turned to her boyfriend, "Sorry about that."

"Nah, I'm fine." Flash Sentry said calmly before kissing on her forehead. He sighed, "So, what's next? Check on Twi and S.D.?"

"No. They need time alone. We need to do something about our magic abilities."

"What's up with that, baby?"

"Believe me, Flash. I loved this new magic. I want to know and expand it. And I don't want to ignore it because it's part of me. Not just that, I want to help Twilight to overcome her fears."

"Just like Friendship Games, you actually hated it?" Flash Sentry asked in amusement. Sunset Shimmer sighed in defeat. He held and hugged her close to him. He kissed her lips for the moment. He continued, "How about we just do it?"

"Huh?" Sunset Shimmer asked in confusion before realized it, "You don't mean... Use the magic?"

"Yeah. What else I've been referring to?"

"But Shorty said-!"

"Shorty's scientist and nerd. What does he knows about magic? Magic is part of you. And I'd say go for it! Besides, this is a perfect chance to prove to Twiley that she can use her magic for good, just like you, babe."

Sunset Shimmer thought of Flash Sentry's advice before smiling, "Yeah, you're right. No more hiding. It's time to use more of magic now."

"That's my girl..." Flash Sentry smiled as he got up from the bed, "Come on. We'd better go now."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah. I agree. Let's get dressed."

Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry got themselves dress up. Wheelie and Brains were watching the event.

"Why does the rockstar always gets the girl?" Wheelie asked in annoyance.

Brains shrugged, "Must be his lucky charm..."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders and their friends quickly arrived at the dock. They told the rest of their friends about their discovery on Optimus Prime's secretive and 'work'. Their friends were in shock but disappointed and angered about it especially Optimus Prime. They muttered and chatted in anger about it softly and secretly as they want to give pieces of their minds to Leader of Autobots about his secrets.

Nevertheless, everyone continued working and doing their activities. Hound was studying his medic studies. Crosshairs was practicing his shot at distance in throwing his frustration and anger. Crosshairs' sniping and shooting practices irritated Hound a lot.

Hound growled, "Crosshairs, you son of the-! Will you cut it out?! I'm trying to study here!"

Crosshairs scoffed before turned and glared at Hound, "Well, my bad! I was taking my anger out of it. Thank you very much! This sucks! All of this sucks! All this time, he actually knew that this planet got Creator! And told us nothing about it!"

Hound groaned in anger, "Oh believe me! I got pissed about it too! I can't believe that Prime never told us!"

"Oh yeah?!" Crosshairs demanded in annoyance, "When I see Mr. Leader of Free Galaxy, I'm gonna put the bullet right into his face!"

"Well, good luck with that," Hound remarked dryly, "I doubt you can handle it."

Snake Eyes, Roadblock, Arcee, Breakaway, Shane and Tessa were shortening the logs into pile of rectangle woods.

Angered and frustrated about the secrets, Roadblock struck and cut the woods to pieces with his bare hands. Snake Eyes noticed it as the silent ninja approached and comforted his ally by patting on his back.

Roadblock sighed as he turned and looked at Snake Eyes, "I know. I know. I was just..." He was interrupted by Snake Eyes, who gestured in breathing in and out briefly while suggesting calming down and meditating. He sighed in defeat, "Believe me, ninja. I've got issue of meditating and relax after learning the real secrets behind Optimus Prime's homecoming! I'm so pissed!"

Snake Eyes sighed while shook his head in concern. Arcee sighed, "I've always thought we could trust and believe in him. He always told us to do the right thing. But this... I just can't... This is unacceptable."

"You tell me, sister," Breakaway groaned, "He lied to us! I never had doubts on him till today."

"Guys, calm down," Tessa calmed her friends, "I'm sure Optimus Prime didn't mean it. He has his own reason of not letting us involved of this."

"Yeah. Not like he's gonna gone zombie or crazy to kill us," Shane remarked dryly, causing Tessa glared before looked away in anger. He has facepalmed, "Seriously?! What's gonna take to win your heart, baby! Please, don't go break my heart!"

Tessa groaned, "Shut up, hotspot."

Saber Dragoon, Ace and even Laxtinct were researching on the data they have collected from Mr. T's data bank.

Laxtinct yawned loudly while eating his potato chips, "Are we done yet?!"

"It would have been if you help me more!" Saber Dragoon remarked dryly while researching and inspecting Mr. T's data bank. Each time he tried to access it, Mr. T's classified data bank denied it. He groaned before slammed his fist on the ground, "Damn it! This is a lot harder than I thought! What are the secrets T is hiding?"

"Dude, you're sure it's good idea of doing this?"

"I'm sure! I've seen Mr. T somewhere and I must know and confirm my suspicious. I can't ignore this! He's not who he seems to be."

"But it's still bad, right?"

"No, it's not," Saber Dragoon said dryly. Ace shown the phone, which consisted of Mr. T's old picture frame. He hummed, "I can't help but wonder how and why does he has connection to Nezha and the Ultimates."

"A servant? A soldier? A worker?" Laxtinct asked randomly.

Saber Dragoon sighed, "Only one way to find out. Hack Mr. T's data bank."

Duke, Scarlett, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were discussing and chatting about what to do with Optimus Prime.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Mikaela asked in concern.

"Confront him!" Bumblebee radioed in anger, "He must tell us the truth! He! Cannot hide forever! He never told us what's really going!"

"I'm with you," Duke agreed, "I'm pretty sure the rest of us want that too. Optimus is gonna tell us whether he likes it or not. He can't hide the truth from us."

Scarlett nodded, "We're the team. We were supposed to work together as one, not hiding and doing personal vendetta."

"Easy, guys! Let's just talk first and hopefully, he will tell us," Sam suggested.

Sideswipe groaned, "You'd better hope you're right, kid. We trust him for a long time..."

Shorty Thinking and his expedition team has returned to the dock, along with the bags of gemdusts they found. As they set the lab and tools out, they began working and creating the cure now.

Tailtech sighed, "I'm having hard time to believe that you and Rarity have made love from last night led you accidental discovery of gemdust's effects on Artificial Energon. Amazingly great!"

"Are you sure the gemdust can cure the infected or Rainbow Energon and its dark?" Tunnel Rat asked in concern. Shorty Thinking gave him a death glare. He yelped, "Just asking. Coz last time you told us that it's just plain, not magical."

Smokescreen nodded, "Yeah. And it's not made of Energon."

Shorty Thinking groaned in anger, "For the last time, yes, it works! I saved Rarity from being mutated into giant ladybug monster! Yet you still doubt me." He huffed, "I may have hard time to accept magic is also part of reality, but I know when to accept the defeat."

Cade Yeager chuckled, "Yeah. I know what you mean. Tessa and Shane have hard time to trust Autobots but they know who is the bad people now."

"Tell me about it," Colonel Lennox groaned.

Sergeant Epps scoffed, "My mom and dad said - always trust guts than words."

"Spiritual or artificial, it matters not," Spirit said calmly and firmly, "What matters the most is that we have the cure."

Drift nodded, "Indeed. With them, we can save lives and even the infected ones."

"That would be relief of it," Prowl remarked in relief.

Jinx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. The world will be in safe hand while the Ultimates will be thrown to the jail for good."

"Let's us hope so," Shorty Thinking agreed before turned his attention to his equipment and ingredients. He sighed, "Let us focus on making more cure. We're gonna need them. Lots of them if we ever combat with infected and our enemies."

Mane Four, Aquastroke, Flint, Lady Jaye and Ripcord were working on the docks while Rarity, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Lance Justicestrike were working and designing fashions. However, Mane Five struggled in working due to their fears of their new magical abilities.

Feared and hesitant, Rainbow Dash walked slowly while carrying pile of planks as she was headed towards Applejack, Aquastroke and Flare Tiger, who were hammering and fixing the dock's planks. Her coach noticed as she was annoyed and irritated by it.

"Rainbow Dash, would you hurry up?!" Aquastroke demanded in annoyance. Rainbow Dash was about to run but she interrupted, "Without going superspeed?!"

Rainbow Dash groaned before noticed Rarity's doing. The fashionista was sewing on her dress while humming harmonically and happily like singing a song. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Lance Justicestrike were assisting her on it.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "You gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?"

Rarity sighed happily while sewing her skirt, "Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done before it's going to make it into the camp fashion show." She gave a glare at Rainbow Dash, "Though at the pace you two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished."

"Is she serious?" Ripcord asked in annoyance and anger as he was helping Fluttershy tied the ropes tightly on the pole, "She can't even tell difference between runway and dock."

Flint groaned as he held the plank down, "She thinks this is a fashion when we're actually in the middle of the forest!"

"I rather not find out about it," Lady Jaye said dryly before hammered it down, "Besides, the dock is our gift to the camp and it's gonna get finished. That is if your friend would hurry up and bring us more wood."

Applejack nodded while glaring at Rainbow Dash, "Yeah. I wonder why she's slow."

"Oh, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up in the woods again." Rainbow Dash said turned and glared at Applejack, "But I'm the only who is too soft on hammering the nails down."

Applejack sighed, "I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters?"

Thinking what Applejack has said, Aquastroke fantasized about her friends including Rainbow Dash unable to control their magical abilities that could led them to troubles and destruction. She sighed in defeat.

"At this rate, we'll never get the docks done," Aquastroke said in concern while clenching her fists, "And we really need to do something about your magic abilities. We can't let it distract us too much."

Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hummed in concern as they couldn't help but agree with Aquastroke's concerns of using magic. Three G.I. Joe remained silent while working on the dock.

Flare Tiger sighed, "Come on, everyone. We can still do this. Just relax, forget the problem and focus on working on docks."

"Can you believe this?" Lance Justicestrike asked in anger, "They're letting the magic abilities get into their heads."

"This is getting ridiculous," Apple Bloom remarked dryly, "Our sisters need to snap out of this."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Just because they have new magic doesn't mean they're gonna be monsters or cause more problems."

"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed, "They've got no problem with pony-up. Why should this one be different?"

Nyx sighed, "Well, it's time to snap them out now before they'll go crazy like my sister. I really hate to see that again..."

As Applejack was about to get another set of nails, she found them no more, "Aw, shoot! I'm all out of nails."

"Oh, here you go!"

Everyone stopped their activities as they turned to the front edge where they found something horrifying and shocking. Pinkie Pie was holding the box of nails. They recalled what her ability can do, and they really don't like it. She was about to throw it. Everyone quickly screamed and shouted in fear and agony.

 **"PINKIE, NO!"**

As Pinkie Pie thrown the bag of nail at her friends, they all quickly moved away from it at once. Applejack quickly jumped and landed on the front as the nail packet just passing her by. Flare Tiger and Aquastroke jumped and dived into lake at once. It was about to land on the rest. Rarity quickly summoned her force field in deflecting it, but it also pushed the rest of her friends - knocking Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy into lake, deflecting Cutie Mark Crusaders and Lance Justicestrike on pile of fashion clothes and thrown Ripcord, Flint and Lady Jaye back.

The trio knocked Crosshairs, making marksman yelped in shock as he fell and destroyed the docks while accidentally fired his sniping rifle. It sniped Hound's left foot. The medic and commando screamed in pain as he held and wrapped his foot while hopping around. While hopping, Hound tripped and fell on the wood cutting team, which quickly moved aside at once.

Shane and Tessa knocked Saber Dragoon, Ace and Laxtinct out from the table, causing the cup of water on laptop in getting electrocuted and blown up. Roadblock and Snake Eyes moved away at once, accidentally knock the scientist group and their equipment got damaged. Arcee and Breakaway jumped and about to land on Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Duke and Scarlett. Duke and Scarlett rolled off to the front, but accidentally dived into lake while Bumblebee and Sideswipe tripped and fell on the courtyard hard.

The students screamed and panicked in fear while running away from chaos at once. The School Staffs were shouting and trying to calm them down.

Everyone groaned and moaned in pain and agony after a sudden surprise attack by Pinkie Pie. They looked at the nail packet. They found it intact and perfect shape. They all sighed in relief.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked oblivious. She gasped, "Oh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles?" She giggled a bit, "Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh?"

"Glad?! Glad?!" Shorty Thinking demanded in anger while glaring at confuse and worry Pinkie Pie, "I thought I told you all to be careful and not use your magic ability! This kind of stunt almost got us killed!" He turned and gestured the area, "And look at this?! It's a mess especially my lab!"

Saber Dragoon nodded as he picked his laptop, "And my laptop! The clues! The information! The evidences! And even trying to encrypt the secrets behind Mr. T! They're gone!" He screamed in anger, "We will never find out of who is T and find our friends!"

"I'm sorry," Pinkie Pie apologized in shame, "I-I-I didn't mean it! I just want to help!"

"Yeah, your help is real great, girly!" Ripcord remarked dryly, "That almost kills us!"

Tunnel Rat and Smokescreen groaned, "Yeah! Now I really hate magic!"

"Back off, guys!" Rainbow Dash snarled while readied to fight, "You're messing with the wrong girl! And I mean don't mess with me!"

Tunnel Rat and Ripcord groaned, "You asked for it!"

And just before Tunnel Rat, Ripcord and Smokescreen could do anything; Spirit held both back while Hound grabbed the rookie. Aquastroke came to Rainbow Dash's aid.

"Leave her alone," Aquastroke exclaimed in anger while pushing Rainbow Dash back, "You wanna kick her ass, kick mine first coz I don't let someone mess with me!"

"Will you stop treating me like a kid?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger and annoyance, "I can handle it by myself!"

"Rainbow Dash, don't argue with me! I'm trying to look after you!"

"Oh yeah?! I can look after myself! I don't need your babysitting, you bitch!"

"Watch your mouth, Dash! I'm still your coach! I know what is best for you!"

"You're not my mother or my sister! I don't need you now!"

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just heard including Aquastroke. Rainbow Dash has snapped at her. The coach was speechless of it. Rainbow Dash gasped in realization of her words.

"Coach, I..." Rainbow Dash said in shock and shame, "I didn't mean to-!"

Shamed and disappointed, Aquastroke looked away from Rainbow Dash while looking ashamed of it. Everyone remained silent while watching the event. They all wondered if the coach and student ever reconciled.

"What is going on?!" Optimus Prime demanded as he entered the scene. Everyone turned and glared at him. He looked confuse and concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, yeah!" Bumblebee radioed in anger before radioed in Optimus Prime's voice, "You lied to us! After all we have done, you don't know what you brought upon yourself!"

While Optimus Prime confused, Sideswipe nodded firmly, "You didn't come home just to have reunion or vacation with us. You came here to hunt and kill the Creator, didn't you?!"

Optimus Prime was in shock and concern of it, "H-How did-?!" He turned and found Cutie Mark Crusaders helped Lance Justicestrike up. He sighed, "I didn't mean to deceive you, my friends. But this is my fight and personal matters. It does not concerns you."

"It concerns all of us," Cade insisted in anger, "We're doing this together."

Sam nodded in agreement, "We all trusted you! We believed in you! We're not just friends, we're family and brothers!"

"Yeah. We can help you," Mikaela said calmly. She sighed, "But how can we if you don't trust us?"

Calm and firm, Optimus Prime looked around of his surroundings. He found both Autobots and allies were glaring at him. They were all concerned, angered and doubtful of him now. His eyes widened in concern and shock about his action.

Nyx sighed while looking at Optimus Prime, "I always look up to you because you're my hero."

Optimus Prime sighed before squatted down and patted Nyx's head with a finger, "I'm sorry. I hidden the truth because I do not want to endanger you all in my mission especially dealing with the Creators. I have sacrificed too much of my kind for the good cause. It is enough."

Arcee shook her head in disagreement, "Optimus, we sacrificed our lives to do what is right. And you taught us to do the right thing especially you say 'freedom is the right for every sentient being'."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We will follow you to the end."

"You inspired us. We would never forget that," Sam commented.

Cade sighed, "Even you have lost faith, we'll keep on reminding of what's important to the team and the family."

"But you've gotta trust us and work together with us," Colonel Lennox added, "Just like old times."

Optimus Prime thought carefully before sighed, "I understand. I will let you know everything I have known and learned. No secrets. I promised."

Everyone sighed in relief as they're glad that Optimus Prime agree to let them know about his discovery and information he has found. Despite of that, they looked around of their surroundings - Camp Everfree was in ruined and mess.

"This is terrible," Rarity commented before looking at her hands, "I don't know how to control my magic." She sighed in shame before looking at Shorty Thinking, "Do you think we should get rid of it with your cure?"

Shorty Thinking hummed in concern, "Highly unlikely. Your magic is pure natural, not artificial. So, it's impossible to get rid of it."

"Then, what are we gonna do with the magic?" Applejack asked, "I wish we could pretend that they're not even here and cause the problem."

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening." Sunset Shimmer suggested calmly and firmly. Everyone turned as they found Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry and two Minicons arrived at the scenes, "Everyone, we can't just brush these powers aside, because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. It's like asking Mutants to hid and hate their powers, Joes to be mindless soldiers or Autobots to be in transports forever."

Flash Sentry nodded in agreement, "That sound very unfair for everyone to give up what makes them special. Do you really want to get rid of it?"

Everyone gave some thoughts about Sunset Shimmer's speech. They couldn't help but felt hers were reasonable and inspired enough.

"So what do you propose?" Shorty Thinking asked curiously.

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she approached to the docks while looking at her team and friends.

"We work together and use our powers for good as a team," Sunset Shimmer suggested firmly and calmly. She smiled, "What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?"

Wheelie groaned, "I hear song's coming in..."

"Just great..." Brains said dryly, "Why am I not surprise about this?"

Sunset Shimmer: _So you have magic  
And it's not that great  
But when it found you  
You know it was fate_

Sunset Shimmer began chatting and talking with her friends and team one-by-one about using magic and powers for good. They were surprise but touched and inspired by her. They couldn't help but to agree with her. They all nodded their heads in working together while using their magic and power as a team.

Sunset Shimmer: _And it might seem scary now  
But it can be wonderful, too  
So how about we embrace the magic  
And make the magic part of you?_

As Flash Sentry playing his guitar, Sunset Shimmer continued singing passionately while encouraging and motivating her friends, teams and students in building the dock and cleaning the mess at Camp Everfree together as one.

Sunset Shimmer: _You take a little dash of magic  
And you let it ignite  
Mix things up a little bit  
And it might start to go right_

Pinkie Pie used her magical explosive sprinkles in making couple of holes on the pile of planks. Using her super speed magic, Rainbow Dash charged in as she built and made them into a chair. Lance Justicestrike began painting on them patiently and enjoyably.

Rainbow Dash turned and gave a thumbs up to Aquastroke. However, her coach ignored it as she continued cleaning and clearing by using her Water Mutant Power in taking out the splinters and broken woods out before pouring into the bag, assisted by Lady Jaye and Flint. Rainbow Dash was heartbroken and shocked by it before sighed in shame as she looked away and helped her friends out.

Sunset Shimmer: _In just five seconds flat  
How the story has changed  
All 'cause now you've embraced the magic  
And it just got better in every way _

Team consisted of Tailtech, Cade Yeager, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela; Shorty Thinking taught and instructed them of administering and manufacturing the Artificial Energon Cure. Sergeant Epps, Shane, Tessa, Laxtinct, Smokescreen and Tunnel Rat were clearing and cleaning messes. Colonel Lennox, Prowl, Drift, Snake Eyes and Jinx were finding, gathering and bringing back a few of ingredients to the lab in making more cure.

Sunset Shimmer: _I say embrace the magic  
No more holding back, just let it out  
If you can take the magic  
And learn a little more what it can do  
Once the magic is part of you_

Optimus Prime resumed his research and work on searching the location of the Creator and Black Alpha, with the help and assistance of Sqweeks. But not alone as he was assisted by Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Duke and Scarlett. Saber Dragoon and Ace even joined in as they were researching on Camp Everfree's history and Mr. T's secrets from his damaged laptop.

Together they worked in gathering clues and evidences of finding solutions and answers they're looking for, despite it won't be easy for them to work on.

Sunset Shimmer: _What's standing in your way  
That you can't move today?  
You've got the strength in you  
_  
Roadblock, Spirit, Ripcord and a group of strong-armed students worked together in making the pole stand together since it's heavy and strong. Hound joined in by hammering it down gently and softly. However, what shock and surprise them and the rest was Applejack carrying and putting the pole down on the ground.

Sunset Shimmer: _To make your dreams come true  
No need to shield yourself  
From the magic that can help  
Protect from any harm that might come  
_  
Rarity, Cutie Mark Crusaders and their younger classmates were painting and designing boxes happily and passionately. The children were having and enjoying painting very much, and they even make a mess at each other.

Spotted Derpy was about to fall out from the boat, Rarity quickly summoned and threw her force-field diamond shape-like in saving the student from falling into lake. The children spotted Sandalwoods was about to fall out, but he was held and saved by Crosshairs, who grumbled and muttered in annoyance about the work he's doing.

Flare Tiger arrived as she brought couple of trays with various and many foods and cans for everyone to eat and drink as all were taking a break from work.

Sunset Shimmer: _So you have magic  
And it's not that great  
But when it found you  
You know it was fate_

Spotting Fluttershy sitting down her seat while wondering about what she can do and missing Terrorcreep a lot, Sunset Shimmer approached as she comforted and motivated the shy one to think and help others. Sunset Shimmer pointed at Arcee and Breakaway putting the signboard on the stand while thinking in adding it.

Fluttershy smiled as she has an idea while looking at the vines with flowers. She called the birds in carrying and putting it on signboard.

Sunset Shimmer: _So if you listen close  
You might make a new friend  
And together we can make it!_

Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry witnessed everyone working together as a team in rebuilding, remodeling and beautifying Camp Everfree and even its docks. The camp has become better than before.

Sunset Shimmer: _I say embrace the magic  
No more holding back, just let it out  
If you can take the magic  
And learn a little more what it can do  
Once the magic is part of you_

Both her teams and students gathered and surrounded Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry as they witnessed their accomplishment. All of them were proud and happy with it.

Sunset Shimmer: _Once the magic is part of you  
Once the magic is part of you  
Once the magic is part of you  
_  
Wheelie whistled, "Okay, that was pretty awesome!"

Brains chuckled happily, "Magic is so awesome as being Cybertronians!"

Sunset Shimmer smiled while looking at her friends and camp, "Look what you managed to accomplish! We did it, not only because of our magic and technology but as the team."

The students cheered wildly and happily while four teams chatted happily about their accomplishment.

"I hate to admit it," Shorty Thinking remarked in surprise and amazement, "This is actually a good idea you ever come up with, Sunset. No one should ignore or forgotten of who they are and why they're special because it's part of them." He held his hand in front of Sunset Shimmer, "Sorry about yesterday. I was stupid and crazy."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she shook his, "Don't mention it, professor. Everyone makes mistakes."

"We still got long way to go to find Black Alpha and the Creator especially our friends and Ultimates," Saber Dragoon said in concern, "We still haven't encrypted the secrets behind the Cybertronian Knights' Dark Prophecy. It might not end well."

"Maybe so, but we're doing together as a team," Duke said confidently and firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Agreed. All of us will fight and die together as a family and brotherhood, no matter how dire and dangerous the situation is. And I am honor to be with you all."

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement while commented about their leaders' speech about fighting together as one team.

"Please, please, please," Rarity pleaded and begging frantically and impatiently, "can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?"

"Wow, someone's impatient..." Applejack remarked in amusement.

"Yeah, weren't you stitching on your poncho?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

Rarity giggled as she shown her poncho to her friends, "I am now."

"And the cure production goes well too," Shorty Thinking commented in amazement while looking at couple crates of Artificial Energon cure. He sighed, "We've made so many of them. We're now prepare for anything."

Laxtinct squealed happily as he hugged Shorty Thinking, "I'm so happy! Really happy! I love this camp!" Everyone gave sly and amusing looks at him. He yelped in surprise before departed from hugging the professor, "What?! Because nothing attacks me. That's good enough!"

"Get started without me. I've got to go find Twilight." Sunset Shimmer exclaimed happily, "Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic, too!"

Applejack nodded in understanding, "That's a great idea. It's time to show Twilight that there's nothing to be afraid of using magic."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in understanding and agreement as she headed off at once. Flash Sentry, Wheelie and Brains followed her at once. They managed to catch up with her as they have their own discussion about today.

Flash Sentry patted Sunset Shimmer's shoulder, "Sunset, that was amazing of you. I'm proud of you."

"Really" Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We're lucky to have someone like you to look out for our friends," Flash Sentry commented. Sunset Shimmer looked surprise and amazed. He nodded, "Yeah. You know, you've changed a lot since we went out. You're so much... nicer. I'm glad you and I got back together."

Sunset Shimmer blushed, "Thanks. I'm glad we did."

"You know what I'm gonna do next?" Flash Sentry asked in amusement. Sunset Shimmer looked surprise and confuse. He smirked as he grabbed and held her up high, making her screamed and giggled happily. He chuckled a bit, "This! Ready?!"

Sunset Shimmer make a soft and gentle growl noise, "I am, handsome."

As Flash Sentry held Sunset Shimmer by thighs while having her close to his chest, they have their lips smacks on each other passionately and happily. He then began walking back to the camp. Wheelie and Brains were disgusted by it.

"I'd never understand why she liked that jerk," Wheelie remarked dryly, "I don't trust him and his friendly ways. We're her big brothers! We know what is right for her!"

Brains scoffed, "Dude, I don't think she cares if we objected it."

Wheelie scoffed, "Well, I'm gonna make sure of that! No one messes with Shimmer's Big Brother Wheelie! No bots!"

"Don't you mean 'little'?" Brains asked in amusement, causing Wheelie to smack his head. He yelped in pain, "Ouch!"

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
There was gonna be an argument among Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe were gonna have big and lots of argument but I felt that leads to nowhere or even part of story. I even want to add Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce argument in, and the mystery of Quarry Cave scene. But I guess it doesn't focus much of title's name.


	10. Chapter 9: The True Mastermind

**Chapter 9: The True Mastermind**

Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were having fun as he was carrying her from his back like she was  
riding on a horse happily and playfully. Wheelie was in his truck mode as he gave a chase after them while Brains on his trunk. As the couple continued playing around, they came across Gloriosa Daisy's office, where they heard some noise within it. They approached and stayed close to the door as they eavesdropping on it.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" Gloriosa Daisy shouted in anger.

Timber Spruce groaned, "Ah, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go!"

"I knew it!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed softly, "He wants her to get rid of the camp!"

And just before Flash Sentry could ask, the door opened and slammed right on both his and Sunset Shimmer's face. Gloriosa Daisy left the office, followed by Timber Spruce. As soon as camp consultants left, Sunset Shimmer groaned as she pushed the door out. She noticed Flash Sentry groaned in pain and dizzily.

Sunset Shimmer yelped, "Uh-oh! Flash, don't you dare-!?"

Unable to balance himself due to a slam on his face, Flash Sentry moved around the office before tripped on a can. Both him and Sunset Shimmer fell off the office's floor and slammed on the ground hard. They both groaned and moaned painfully.

"Flash, get off of me!" Sunset Shimmer groaned in pain. She yelped in feeling backache, "There's something on my back! It's quite painful."

A familiar voice groaned in pain, "Get off of us, babe!"

Flash Sentry groaned before shook his head hard. He got up before helped Sunset Shimmer up. They both looked down and found Wheelie and Brains flattened down on the ground. Both Minicons groaned and moaned painfully while looking dizzily.

Sunset Shimmer blushed embarrassingly, "Sorry, guys." Both Minicons gave thumbs up to her while smiling uneasily. She then looked around of her surroundings, "Where did they go?"

Flash Sentry shrugged, "I have no idea. But seriously, I just can't believe he really did that to his own sister."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "I didn't wanted to, Flash. But it's the truth. We've got ta find him and end his stupid games for good."

Brains hummed in amusement as he pointed his finger at his direction, "Lucky you! I spy someone with green hair and wears a dome hat, walking through the forest."

Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry looked at Brains' pointing as they found Timber Spruce walked through the bushes. They both looked at each other briefly before nodded in agreement. They headed off and followed after their suspect. Wheelie and Brains went after them as well.

* * *

Minutes has passed, Sunset Shimmer and her gang looked around through the hallway of forests. So far, they found nothing or any sign of Timber Spruce. They've lost him. This makes them more suspicious and concerns of it.

 _ **QUAKE!**_ Sunset Shimmer and her friends yelped in shock as they felt the ground quaking and shaking very hard. Hearing beeping noise; they turned to Wheelie, who held an Energon Tracker in tracking any sign of magic or Energon Frequency. Following its direction, he turned to his right and headed off. His friends followed him at once.

Arriving at rock quarry area, Sunset Shimmer and her friends found glowing lights within the cave. They were in shock and concern of they were looking at.

"What the-?!" Flash Sentry, Wheelie and Brains asked in shock and concern.

Sunset Shimmer hissed, "Ah, shoot! He's definitely up to something!"

Sunset Shimmer quickly typed on her phone in sending messages to her friends about it. They need to know about this.

* * *

At the Ruby Tent, both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle were still sleeping while their pets were guarding the tent. The couple slowly opened their eyes as they looked at each other while smiling weakly. He then touched her face gently with his bare hand while she approached and leaned her head against his chest.

"Hey there, babe," Shadow Dragon greeted warmly.

"Hey." Twilight Sparkle said gently as she nuzzled her head gently on Shadow Dragon's chest, "So, does this convince you enough about us?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry for everything. I guess I let jealous blind me again."

"Honestly. You always get into the fight immediately without even thinking. That's what you get for getting into troubles."

"Hey, come on. That wasn't my fault. I was just... I was just trying to look after you. And I don't trust Timber Spruce. That's all."

Twilight Sparkle scoffed in amusement, "Right. But like you said, you're jealous of him." Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance and defeat. She then lifted her head up leveled with her boyfriend's sights. She smiled, "But I still love you no matter what. I'd never give up on you."

Pleased and relief of her saying, Shadow Dragon smiled, "Neither do I, sweetheart."

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle moved closely towards each other. He held her face up to his level while she had her right hand on his head and her left one on his back. They both closed their eyes while leaned and landed on each other's lips for a long passionately and peacefully. Nothing could ruin their moment.

 _ **RING!**_ Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle yelped as they departed at once. She turned and grabbed her phone. She sat up straight as she checked on it at once. Her boyfriend sat up straight while looking at her message.

"It's Sunset. She says to meet her by the rock quarry." Twilight Sparkle answered calmly.

"Why?" Shadow Dragon asked, "Did something bad happen? I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far."

Twilight Sparkle shrugged in confusion, "She says it's important!"

Shadow Dragon hummed suspiciously, "Whatever it is. Let's go and check it out now!"

Shadow Dragon got off the bed at once, Twilight Sparkle grabbed his hand while clearing her throat. He turned to her in confusion and concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance, "After we get our clothes in dressed first."

"Huh?" Shadow Dragon looked surprise as he looked at his body. He yelped in concern while blushed in red, "Uh. Right. Sorry."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle quickly got their clothes up. They then exited while bringing their pets together with them. They headed off to meet Sunset Shimmer and her friends at rock quarry now.

However, unknown to the couples and their pets, someone has yet again watched the event. He smiled proudly yet darkly before held a military radio up to speak.

"The time is now. Bring the Fortress."

* * *

Entering the forest, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were running through it as they were looking for a way to rock quarry and meeting up with their friends. During their travelling, they spotted a light ahead of them.

"What is that?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "I don't know. But I don't like it one bit."

Heard the noise of 'psst', the couples turned to their right and found something moving and making noise in the bushes. Emerged of Sunset Shimmer, she quickly took their hands and headed straight to rock quarry area, where everyone was hiding behind the bushes. They were looking at the glowing pinkish light within the cave.

"What's going on down there?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"I think it's Gaea Everfree." Sunset Shimmer answered firmly. It surprise the couples and their pets. She then showed her amusing looks, "Or rather someone who wants us to think she's back."

"Huh? What?" Shadow Dragon looked confuse and concern in asking.

Flash Sentry nodded firmly, "Long story short - someone has set the gemdust and cause some troubles at Camp Everfree. I give you a hint - someone you don't like being close to Twi."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "I should have known..."

"Let's not jump to any conclusion," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "Let's just check it out. I doubt Timber would do such a thing."

"I hope you're right..." Shadow Dragon said in uncertain before putting a shades on, "Let's go..."

"Uh... Should I ask why you're wearing shades?" Flash Sentry asked in concern, "You'd never wear one before in school or mission."

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "That's because it's Shorty Thinking's gadget. What does it do?"

"Watch," Shadow Dragon smirked as he pushed a button on shades's right side. A small red circle on the shades's left edge blinked, "It not only record everything we see and heard, it'll transmit the recording to the others."

"Wow. That's cool," Sunset Shimmer said in amazement.

Twilight Sparkle hummed in uncertainty, "But still..."

"Look, Twilight, I know you hate spying, but we need to know of what's really going around in this camp." Shadow Dragon said firmly before sighed, "I'm sorry, but I still don't trust him about the secrets they're having."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in disappointment, "That doesn't surprise me much. But okay."

"Really?"

"Not because you're right about Timber, but someone need to make sure that you don't damage the shades. You know how sensitive and angry Shorty gets about his."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Fine..."

Twilight Sparkle and her gang emerged from the bushes as they headed and entered the cave slowly and quietly. They do not want to surprise and scare their suspect until they know what they're dealing with now.

As they continued walking down the hallway of cave, the gang looked around of their surroundings - almost like an identical looks from any caves - thorns, pillars and even red stones. Ahead of them was a pillar of large white crystals stand.

"Wow..." Twilight Sparkle said in amazement yet surprise, "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, till you destroy it," Wheelie remarked in amusement. Spike jumped on him to the ground while snarling at the Minicon. He groaned, "Kidding! Just kidding! Get off of me, you mutt!"

Spike huffed as he moved away, "Whatever. But I'm watching you..."

Wheelie groaned as he got up while dust off some dirt, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dogwatch."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern and suspicious, "Do you feel it?"

"All I feel is my stomach rumbling," Flash Sentry remarked in amusement. Everyone turned and glared at him. He yelped, "Kidding! Just kidding."

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she turned to Shadow Dragon, "I felt it too, Shadow Dragon. There's an Equestrian magic here. I can... I can feel it."

"Feeling is nothing," Brains remarked dryly as he looked at his Energon Tracker. He looked up at the crystal pillars while looking around of his surroundings, "My tracker says we've got magic contact here. Somewhere around us. Something or someone is here alright."

Dragoking hissed, "This cannot be good..."

"Wait. I thought Timber was just faking there was magical nature creature." Spike said in concern and confuse, "Are you saying it's real?"

"Timber? What does he have to do with any of this?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion.

"Nothing." The voice spoke softly, causing everyone to yelp in surprise and concern. As everyone slowly turned to their right, they found someone slowly emerging out from the shadows. It surprised and shocked them. She answered while her twitched, "It's all me."

"Okay... Did not expect that..." Flash Sentry commented.

"Gloriosa? But..." Sunset Shimmer asked in shock and confusion, "Timber. I was sure he was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back."

Shadow Dragon nodded in shock, "So did I."

Twilight Sparkle nudged Shadow Dragon's back by a punch, "Told you! He didn't do it." Her boyfriend groaned in defeat. She cleared her throat as she turned to Gloriosa Daisy, "But seriously, It was you who was trying to scare everyone away, Gloriosa? Why?"

"I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree." Gloriosa Daisy said bluntly as she was walking towards them. She sighed, "You wouldn't understand me."

 ** _BEEPING!_** Both Wheelie and Brains yelped in surprise as they looked at their Energon Trackers. They were pointing at Gloriosa Daisy. They make noise to the rest while pointing at her. Understanding what her little friends were doing, Sunset Shimmer grew suspicious of Gloriosa Daisy as she grabbed the camp consultant's hand.

Sunset Shimmer entered Gloriosa's mind now...

* * *

 _Entering Gloriosa Daisy's mind, Sunset Shimmer watched the camp consultant's past from childhood till now..._

 _ **Gloriosa Daisy's Past**_

 _When Gloriosa Daisy was 10 while Timber Spruce was 7; their parents, relatives and friends led and took them and other young ones into the rock quarry cave. A few held the lighted torches and flashlights in shinning and flashing through the cave as they were travelling. Arriving at the end of the cave, they came across a giant knight-like statue with angelic wings and cape was holding a giant axe-like spear and holding a strange orb-like. They all donned the hooded red with ancient Christian Cross-like with round shape symbol on chest._

 _Standing before the mysterious statue, Gloriosa Daisy's family and friends squatted and bowed down to the ground while chanting harmonically and peacefully. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce did the same as others, though they were curious and confuse._

 _As they continued praying to the statue, it glowed brightly in pure golden light. They awed in amazement before they bowed to the ground for the moment. As they finished their praying, the statue became dimmed to normal without lights._

 _With their praying finished, they all stood up as they began leaving the cave while chatting calmly and gently. Gloriosa Daisy and her family were heading out as well. She took a last glance at the statue._

 _Her father patted Gloriosa Daisy's shoulder gently while smiling at her, "That is our hope. Our guardian. And our Cybertronian Knight of Justice - Black Alpha. He will always be there to protect us from danger and monsters."_

 _"Wow. Is he a hero, daddy?" Gloriosa Daisy asked hopefully._

 _Her father chuckled a bit, "Yes, Gloriosa. He is. But to need his help, it is our duty and responsibility to keep him hidden and safe from any bad people and monsters, who wanted to use his power for themselves. We must be his knights as he is ours."_

 _Gloriosa Daisy took a deep breathe before showing her brave face, "Alright! I wanna protect him too! I wanna be his knight."_

 _"That's the spirit, sweetheart," Gloriosa Daisy's father commented while patted her hair gently and messily, "One day, you might become one of us..."_

 _"I can't wait..."_

* * *

 _Years later, a teenage Gloriosa Daisy and preteen Timber Spruce were standing before Black Alpha statue while the rest of their family and friends were behind of them._

 _Standing on the stone stage was the man at age of 80's with less hair worn a hooded robe with shoulder plates armed with a long sword. Standing besides with a mechanical gentleman-like while other two stood behind the old man a blackish and orange mixed Cybertronian Soldier with winged door on his back and had a military cap-like, and broken state of Cybertronian Tank Warrior._

 _"Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce..." The old man said firmly yet calmly, "Step forward. It is time."_

 _Both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce kneed down before the man. He approached them as he held the sword up._

 _"Do you both swear to keep secrecy of our brotherhood's true history behind two worlds?"_

 _Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce sighed, "I do!"_

 _"Do you both swear to protect and keep our Cybertronian Knights from disturbed of anger, corruption and dangers?"_

 _"I do!"_

 _"Do you swear to help and protect both worlds from reaching its extinction?"_

 _"I do!"_

 _The man sighed firmly, "And do you swear that you will give lives to accomplish three important missions?"_

 _Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce sighed firmly before showing firm faces, "I do!"_

 _"By the right of our brotherhood and the power of our Cybertronian Knights," The man said firmly, "I, Sir Edmund Burton, knighted you both as the Guardians of Black Alpha. Guard him well, both of you; as your forefathers did before you. It is your duty and responsibilities now. I wish you both luck."_

 _Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce looked up to Sir Edmund Burton and said together, "I will not fail you! I will protect Black Alpha, with my life."_

 _"Arise," Sir Edmund Burton ordered firmly. Both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce stood up. He smiled, "Welcome to our brotherhood, my sister and brother."_

 _Everyone including their parents within the cave cheered and gave an applause wildly and happily while the statue of Black Alpha glowed brightly. This makes both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce smiled at the sights. They're now part of brotherhood and knights as well as Guardians to Black Alpha..._

* * *

 _However, Gloriosa Daisy; in age of 28, faced a critical crises as she was talking with Filthy Rich in her office alone. It shocked and scared her a lot._

 _"My, oh my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now." Filthy Rich said in amusement._

 _Scared and worried as Gloriosa Daisy pleaded, "Please, my great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay!"_

 _"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" Filthy Rick asked in amusement. He then chuckled, "I don't think so."_

 _"Please! I-I-I-I just need a little more time!" Gloriosa Daisy pleaded again._

 _Annoyed by Gloriosa Daisy's plead, Filthy Rich said dryly, "Fine. I'll give you 'til the end of the month. Hmph."_

 _With Filthy Rich left the office, Gloriosa Daisy began crying tearfully and upset._

* * *

 _At the lake, Gloriosa Daisy was crying and soaking with her bare hands while sitting down on the log. She then looked at her reflection._

 _"What will I do?" Gloriosa Daisy asked in fear, "I don't know where else I can hide and protect Black Alpha. But I can't just abandon this place. It's my only home..."_

 _Gloriosa Daisy continued crying before sparkling aura-like with magical noise attracted her attention. She looked up and found it flying straight to the rock quarry. She quickly headed off in finding out of what's going on. As she almost reached to the cave, the magic aura-like entered and exploded very loud._

 _Concern and feared of Black Alpha's safety, Gloriosa Daisy entered the cave in checking on the statue. And there, she was amazed and surprise upon looking at the new appearance of a tall crystal stand-like stood in front of Black Alpha._

 _As Gloriosa Daisy approached the pillar cautiously, she was about to touch the geodes but hesitated and feared of them. She touched them. And before she knows it, her hand got stuck as the light glowed and flashed brightly in blinding and pushing her off from the stand. She was about to fall down, if not for the surprise appearance of wines and weeds formed a giant hand-like in grabbing and holding her up._

 _Seeing what happens, Gloriosa Daisy was in surprise yet curious by the event. She turned and looked at five colored geodes - orange, yellow, pink, white and blue; spinning wildly above her hand._

 _"My... My god... Has Black Alpha sends his powers to me? He trusted me?"_

* * *

 _Weeks later, Gloriosa Daisy has been practicing of using the magic via geodes as a necklace-like. As long she has geodes, she can only summoned the magic of nature in attacking and assisting her in some heavy and dangerous situations. And one day, she told her brother about it._

 _Timber Spruce was uneasy and uncertain, "You don't know what those things are!"_

 _"But I know what they can do!" Gloriosa Daisy exclaimed as she showed off her ability in summoning the vines in carrying her stuffs, "I've been practicing! I can control their power now!"_

 _Timber Spruce groaned, "You don't know that for sure! Sir Edmund won't approve of this, even if it belongs to Black Alpha!"_

 _Gloriosa Daisy huffed in ignorance, causing Timber Spruce hissed in annoyance. He turned and walked away at once. Seeing him leaving, she quickly grabbed and stopped him at once._

 _"This is our camp and it's being taken away!" Gloriosa Daisy said in anger as she held and clenched her necklace tightly, "If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!" Her eyes glowed in dark greenish glow, "Black Alpha gave me this power! He chose me as his knight! I won't back down without the fight!"_

* * *

 _Yesterday, Gloriosa Daisy used her powers in helping the campers in every activity they're doing such as sailing and fishing. However, things didn't go as what she wanted. Gloriosa Daisy accidentally knocked Smokescreen off in splashing on his friends and campers, and even smashing the docks to pieces. After pushing the rocks aside while letting the water flowed out through the stream for others to fish. But it attracted others in checking on the area, forcing her to flee at once before she gets noticed._

* * *

 _Early morning, Gloriosa Daisy confronted Timber Spruce about last night and yesterday. She was very furious and angry while Timber Spruce remained firm and calm._

 _"What were you thinking?!" Gloriosa Daisy demanded in anger, "How could you attack a student?! All this for a girl?!"_

 _"I didn't start the fight!" Timber Spruce insisted firmly and angrily, "I was just helping her! That's all! This brat attacked me first. Why do you always blame me?!"_

 _"Because you'd never focus on your duty and responsibility! And now, a girl entered your life and you fell in love with her and think more about her! This is terribly a mess! Our parents and brotherhood are counting on us to protect Black Alpha!"_

 _"I know that! Stop treating me a kid!"_

 _"I won't if you stop spreading rumors about Gaea Everfree! It's getting bad and worse for our camp! No one will ever come here again because of that!"_

 _"You were using magic all over the place! I had to tell them something to cover for you! That detective kid, Autobots and even G.I. Joe were almost onto us. We can't let them know our secrets especially our duty to Black Alpha! What did you want me to do?"_

 _Gloriosa Daisy screamed in anger, "I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!"_

 _"Ah, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go!" Timber Spruce pleaded in concern, "You can't keep up with this! Our secrets will be out!"_

 _"I don't care!" Gloriosa Daisy screamed as she turned and approached the door, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Black Alpha! I will not fail!"_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

After watching the flashbacks, Sunset Shimmer let got of Gloriosa Daisy's hand. The camp consultant glared at her while the others came to her aid and checked on her.

"What did you see?" Shadow Dragon asked firmly.

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp." Sunset Shimmer said. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes! All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever, every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else! Timber was... covering for you!"

"WHAT?!" Gloriosa Daisy asked in shock, "How do you know what I was doing with the geodes? How do you know about the magic?"

"I can see things. Feel things." Sunset Shimmer answered firmly, "Because I have magic, too. And so do these two. And so do our friends."

"Anything else, you should tell us, babe?" Flash Sentry asked.

Sunset Shimmer nodded firmly, "She knew Black Alpha."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. She pointed to the front. They all spotted it - Black Alpha statue stood before them. Her friends were in surprise and shock especially Twilight Sparkle, who was both feared and concerned upon looking at him.

"I don't believe it," Flash Sentry said in shock, "That's Black Alpha?!"

Shadow Dragon hissed while nodded firmly, "It is, Flash. And it makes sense finally. Black Alpha is the Black Knight of Everfree that my father and Twilight Sparkle have been encountering!"

"No... Not him..." Twilight Sparkle pleaded while shivered and quivered in fear. Noticing her reaction; he quickly held her, making her to hug him at once. She hissed, "Please don't let him go near to me! Please!"

Shadow Dragon shushed gently to his girlfriend, "Twilight, I'm here. Don't worry. It's okay."

Glaring at Gloriosa Daisy, Sunset Shimmer continued firmly, "She's not only a camp consultant for Camp Everfree, but also a guardian to Black Alpha. She's not the only one. Her brother, her family and friends were involved of this!"

"No way..." Flash Sentry said in shock and surprise.

Shadow Dragon clenched his fists, "So, your true secrets finally revealed. Now, we know."

Gloriosa Daisy groaned in anger while clenched her fists tightly, "Damn it. She can even see my past and secrets deeper! This isn't good! The brotherhood's secrets and Black Alpha are now compromised!" She turned and noticed three more remaining geodes - black, purple and red, "I have to do it. For my family's and Black Alpha."

"Gloriosa, I don't know what's really going on," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "But this has to be stop now!"

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah! You're putting everyone here in danger especially Timber! You're gonna destroy the camp!"

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong." Twilight Sparkle joined in, "Maybe you should stop using magic? Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it!"

Gloriosa Daisy groaned while clenched her fists in anger, "Oh, I got this! And I'm going to use it to save my camp and protect Black Alpha! I won't let you all take him away from here!" She turned and looked at three geodes on stone stand, "I just need more power!"

Everyone shouted in fear and concern, "No!"

And just before they could do anything, Gloriosa Daisy used her magic in summoning the vines out from the ground. The vines coiled and held two couples and their allies captives hard and tightly.

Gloriosa Daisy turned to the stand as she grabbed three geodes and added them to her necklace. The necklace magically shifted into S-Shaped necklace-like while holding eight geodes tight. And at the same time, she began her transformation by her magic.

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger while looking at the shades, "Code Red! Code Red! Get Geodes!"

With Shadow Dragon's scream and cried at his shades, its red colored button slowly turned to orange colored with beeping noise like it was sending a signal to others.

She was replaced by a pale reddish woman with dark greenish flowing hair with light blue-colored aura worn crimson mask, wooden headband-like with green jewels, greenish leaves-like dress, wooden gloves and green boots with vines. She smirked darkly yet evilly.

"Sorry, lovebirds. I know what I need to do." Gloriosa Daisy said calmly yet amusingly as she was levitating while passing by her captives., "But I feel like we're not on the same page. So..."

Four lovebirds and their allies groaned and struggled in getting out from the vines' coils while screaming and calling her name.

As soon as Gloriosa Daisy was out of the cave, she turned and sealed is entrance with large and heavy rocks. Seeing what she was doing, everyone within the cave screamed in agony and anger.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

With the cave has been sealed, Gloriosa Daisy turned and headed off at once as she returned to the camp now...

* * *

Back at the Camp Everfree, Rarity were preparing the fashion designed dresses for her friends including Lyra Heartstrings, Bon-Bon, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Most of them worn a forest themed dresses. Everyone was ready for the fashion runaway now. DJ Pon-3 was preparing and readying her old phonograph record for music.

The rest of their friends, including Autobots and G.I. Joe were sitting down while watching the event. However; Shorty Thinking, Saber Dragoon and Tailtech were busy in dealing with urgent mail from the computer. They watched the video and listened to it carefully as they looked concern and nervous as their suspicious is becoming clear and confirm. Aquastroke was ignoring Rainbow Dash as she was training by punching and kicking on the tree's trunk hard.

Finishing snitching on Lyra Heartstrings's fashion, Rarity looked around of her surroundings as she found no sign of her other friends. She groaned in disappointment

"Where are Twilight and Sunset? Oh, they're missing our dress rehearsal." Rarity asked in annoyance. She hummed in concern, "I was hoping that with their dresses, their boys will be awed in surprise." Everyone looked at her as they wondered if they should continue or delayed for their friends' arrivals. She sighed in defeat, "I suppose we can get started without them. Whenever you're ready!"

With DJ Pon-3 nodded, she began playing the phonograph record music. Rarity guided and led her friends in walking on the planks to front while performing and showing off both of their moves and clothes. She turned to Applejack, who was looking admirably and happily at her fashion.

"Hmm, told you you'd like it." Rarity remarked in amusement.

"It's alright... I guess." Applejack admitted embarrassingly while nervously, "I get to keep it after camp, though, right?"

"Of course," Rarity smiled. As Applejack headed off to the runaway, she turned to Shorty Thinking, "Wally Dear! It's almost time!"

"Go ahead. I'll be there soon," Shorty Thinking called back.

Though disappointed at Shorty Thinking's working, Rarity smiled as she knew he will be there to see her runaway. But for now, she joined with the rest for fun. Everyone including Laxtinct awed in amazement and surprise of the event.

Scootaloo called Aquastroke to watch the event, however the coach ignored it and continued with the training. This has made Rainbow Dash shame of what she has said to her coach. But nevertheless, she continued with the runaway.

Shorty Thinking, Saber Dragoon and Tailtech looked closely at the monitor. They all began to shown their fears and concerns. They then looked at each other as they shown their firm and serious looks. They all nodded firmly.

"Looks like I was right about Gloriosa Daisy," Saber Dragoon said firmly, "We need to get everyone out of here now!"

Shorty Thinking nodded, "Yes. We don't have much time."

"Let's hope our cure works on her," Tailtech said in concern.

As the trio left the lab, they headed to the docks where everyone continued watching the runaway. Rarity smiled as she could not help but feel proud and happy of her achievement and creativity.

"This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing." Rarity remarked proudly and happily. The music suddenly stopped. She groaned as she turned and found Shorty Thinking turned off the phonograph record. It surprised both DJ Pon-3 and Rarity. She then asked, "Why did you stop the-?!"

Shorty Thinking interrupted as he shouted through his loudspeaker, "Code Red! Code Red! Camp Everfree is under attack! Evacuate now!"

The students, including Mane Seven and Cutie Mark Crusaders, were confuse and concern of Shorty Thinking's shouts but his team, allies and school staffs looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They knew what to do now. Time is wasting now.

Principal Celestia took her loudspeaker in announcing the students to go to the bus and mess hall for safety zone. Vice Principal Luna, Han Zero and Captain Rex quickly helped and assisted them in getting to the area while ensuring them not to push and knocked each other off.

Timber Spruce came out from his office, upon hearing the noise and ruckus. He was confused and concern of it. He headed towards the school staffs and students while asking and demanding of what's really going. As for Mr. T, he watched the event from his office's windows. Instead of finding out about the situation, he closed the blinds calmly without showing reaction.

Shorty Thinking, Optimus Prime, Duke and Colonel Lennox looked at each other as they nodded firmly. It is time for them to give an order.

"Dragon Strike Force/Autobots/G.I. Joe/N.E.S.T. Team, Prepare for battle!"

With that has been given, four teams nodded and shouted in agreement. They immediately make preparation for battles in haste. They set up the barricades on the open field. The teams also armed and loaded their stun guns, taser sticks and even Artificial Energon Cure Blasters.

While the team handled preparation; Aquastroke, Flare Tiger and Tailtech were leading and pushing Mane Five, Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders to the safety zones, where the other students were. The students complained and demanded in anger about explanation, however, they ignored it while continued leading them to the area.

"Coach, what the heck is going on?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in anger. Aquastroke was silent as she continued pushing her student. She groaned in anger, "Look! If this is about earlier, I'm sorry, alright?! I didn't mean to-!"

"Rainbow Dash! This is not the time to argue about that!" Aquastroke snapped angrily. Everyone looked at her in shock yet oddly. She sighed, "We don't have much time. You have to get to safety now!"

"Then tell us, already!" Rarity demanded in anger, "I'm still mad about the runaway you've mess up with."

Fluttershy nodded, "Please, maybe we can help."

"Yeah, we've got superpowers or magic powers," Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily, "And not to mention, we can go pony up too!"

"Yeah, good idea to help," Tailtech said firmly, "By staying here and wait for our signals!"

"Can't you tell us of what's really going on?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders demanded in upset tone.

Aquastroke sighed, "Camp Everfree got infected magic demon!" Her students gasped in shock and concern. She continued, "Our friends got caught! She's on her way here now! And we're wasting our time here! So, move now!"

"B-But coach! We can help!" Rainbow Dash insisted frantically, "We can help you stop her!"

"Is my sister alright?" Nyx asked in concern and worry.

Lance Justicestrike hissed, "What about the others?!"

"We don't know yet!" Aquastroke snapped angrily. Her friends looked scared and worried about. Reaching to the mess hall while pushing them in, She sighed while looking at them, "For now, stay here! And wait until we give word."

"[Everyone] WHAT?! [Rainbow Dash] No freaking way! [Applejack] Not a chance! [Rarity] You don't mean that! [Lance Justicestrike] We can't ignore this! [Fluttershy] We want to help! [Pinkie Pie] Our friends need us! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Please! Let us help you!"

"Everyone! Enough!" Aquastrike said firmly, "You can still help us. If none of us or the cure able to stop her, then you five will. You are our last line of defense. Don't let us down."

Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Lance Justicestrike were surprise and shock of it. They still can help their friends by acting as the last line of defense to fight the infected demon with their natural magic.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Flare Tiger said optimistically and calmly, with a smile, "For now, stay with others and be ready for anything. Got it?"

Though the teenage girls and the young ones were very against the idea of sitting back or even let others to take a fight with the monsters by themselves, they reluctantly agreed with it. Aquastroke turned and headed off to join the battlefield. Flare Tiger and Tailtech remained behind in looking after the students and camp.

However; Nyx sneaked away at once but she was spotted by Lance Justicestrike and Applejack, who quickly chased after her.

As the team were making preparation, both Optimus Prime and Shorty Thinking approached Sideswipe in giving him instruction.

"Sideswipe, go and find the others. Bring them back safely," Optimus Prime ordered firmly.

Shorty Thinking nodded firmly as he typed on his computer wristband, "I'm giving you the coordinates to rock quarry. They're trapped inside the cave."

Sideswipe nodded as he transformed into his vehicle mode, "Got it! Rolling out now!"

And just before he could rolled out, Nyx ran towards Sideswipe before opening the door. This surprised both Optimus Prime and Shorty Thinking.

"Huh?! What the-?!" Sideswipe demanded in shock and surprise.

"Nyx?!" Optimus Prime asked in concern, "What are you doing?! You were supposed to stay with others especially with your friends."

"Going to save my sister!" Nyx exclaimed firmly and angrily. Optimus Prime and Shorty Thinking were shocked and concern of it. Before they could argue, she interrupted, "Don't argue with me! I promised to be there and help her! And I will! You're not gonna stop me!"

Shorty Thinking groaned, "I still think it's dangerous!"

"That's why we're going with her," Lance Justicestrike said firmly as he and Applejack arrived. He sighed, "Twilight is also my sister. And I'm gonna help her."

Applejack nodded, "Me too. Twi is my friend. And I'm not gonna leave her there!"

Optimus Prime and Shorty Thinking were still very against the idea of letting the others joined Sideswipe in rescue mission. But they knew these students well, and they're not gonna back down until their friends are safe from danger.

Optimus Prime sighed in defeat, "Very well. Stay close with Sideswipe at all cost."

"If anything goes wrong, come back at once," Shorty Thinking said firmly, "Understand?"

With trio nodded firmly, they got into Sideswipe's vehicular mode. He drove off to the rock quarry now. Optimus Prime and Shorty Thinking returned to their position.

Camp Everfree is empty now. Tables and fences were setup as the both defense and barricades against their enemies. Soldiers were placed in positions as they're ready to fight.

N.E.S.T Soldiers were placed on the front line. They armed with their stun guns and rubber guns. They were led by Colonel Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Sam Witwicky and Cade Yeager. Standing besides with them are Saber Dragoon, Snake Eyes, Jinx, Spirit, Drift and Prowl who were armed with their swords.

Optimus Prime and Duke were leading the second wave of defense - Scarlett, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Ripcord, Bumblebee, Hound, Smokescreen and Arcee. They were armed with stun guns and taser sticks. Laxtinct and Aquastroke were among them, who were in their Elemental Forms. He's in hardened rock armor while she armed with Water Tiger Claws.

At the corner of mess hall and storehouse; Shorty Thinking was leading the third wave - Crosshairs, Flint and Lady Jaye. They all armed and loaded their snipers, with their Artificial Energon Cure vials. Mikaela, Tessa and Shane were helping their friends by loading the blasters with cure vials, stun guns and taser sticks.

The heroes and soldiers were armed and readied for the battle on the open field. The campers and students including Mane Four and Cutie Mark Crusaders were hiding inside of mess hall and buses. They were watching the event while wondering of what's going on now. The camp is quiet while no sign of troubles or monsters so far until...

"Attention, campers!"

"GET READY!" Optimus Prime, Duke, Colonel Lennox and Shorty Thinking ordered firmly.

The heroes and soldiers armed and readied their guns as they witnessed something or someone moving and emerging from the bushes. They watched the appearance of Gloriosa Daisy or known as...

Laxtinct screamed like a little girl, "It's Gaea Everfree!"

The campers screamed and screeched in fear and concern of what they're looking at. They all muttered and chatted frantically and fearfully about it.

"She's real!" Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear.

Trixie screamed in fear, "We're doomed! We're gonna die!"

The heroes and soldiers were in shock and surprise of what they were looking at.

Laxtinct squealed in fear, "This is so not good! We're dead!"

"That's not her, Lax!" Saber Dragoon remarked dryly as he armed and aimed his blades at Gloriosa Dasiy or known as Gaea Everfree, "Isn't it, Gloriosa Daisy?"

Everyone including Timber Spruce gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech remained calm and firm as they knew about her identity already.

Timber Spruce hissed in shock and disbelief, "No... It can't be."

"Oh? What makes you say that, detective?" Gaea Everfree asked in amusement.

"We saw the video Shadow Dragon has recorded about your conversation from rock quarry," Saber Dragoon answered firmly and calmly. This angered Gaea Everfree to groan. He continued, "Not only yours secrets, I've discovered and found out about you and your camp's true background."

Everyone but Shorty Thinking and Tailech looked and chatted in surprise and concerns. They all wondered of what he has discovered about her and the camp.

"This was not only your 'brotherhood' base for Black Alpha but also your only home. And you failed to pay the taxes because this land was owned by Filthy Rich now, who was supposed to build this as his spa resort." Saber Dragoon explained firmly.

Everyone gasped and chatted about it. His explanation and reasons has angered Gaea Everfree more.

"Only three days left before your camp closed down, you've grown desperate, anxious and determined to ensure it will never be closed while showing how great it is. If your plan doesn't work as you hoped for, you'll take extreme measures to ensure its and Black Alpha safety by becoming a monster!"

"Is this what you want?" Shorty Thinking demanded angrily, "Is this what your family would have wanted for you?!"

Aquastroke nodded, "You only make things worst, Gloriosa Daisy. If you keep on like this, you will never save your home."

"Your intention of both caring your home and protecting Black Alpha is admirable and honorably. I salute to your loyalty and dedication." Optimus Prime commented firmly, "But becoming a demon will not save the camp from closing down. It will only create fears, rumors and stories about you and your camp as we suffered the same fate. No one will ever come here again. Your home will be destroyed, not by humans' greed or fears but by your anger and desperate."

"Don't do this," Sam Witwicky pleaded, "Stop this now."

Cade Yeager nodded, "We can help you. Please, listen to us!"

"Stand down," Duke said calmly, "We can end this peacefully. We'll find a way to save this place and protect Black Alpha."

Colonel Lennox nodded firmly, "Do it now or we will force to shoot."

As Gaea Everfree gave in thoughts of their words, her eight geodes glowed darkly. She then began heard some voices in head. She growled and groaned in anger. The heroes were still firm while armed with their weapons as they have yet make a move.

Gaea Everfree snarled, "You will try. But I will save this camp at any costs! I will not let Filthy Rich or anyone take this place and the Cybertronian Knight from here! I will fight till the end! I got this!"

"So much for diplomacy," Sergeant Epps remarked sarcastically.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Bad guys hates it anyway. And so are we."

"Then, you leave us no choice," Optimus Prime said firmly, "Use stun, rubbers and tasers only! Now engage the enemies!"

Duke and Colonel Lennox shouted firmly, "Open fire!"

"Get the geodes!" Saber Dragoon ordered firmly, "It's the only thing that gives her power! Take them out! Shorty Thinking and others can sniped her down! ATTACK!"

Autobots, G.I. Joe and N.E.S.T Team Soldiers fired their stun blasters at Gaea Everfree. Aquastroke and Laxtinct joined the fight by unleashing both Hydro Canon and Stone Gatling at her. The corrupted Gloriosa Daisy quickly summoned the vines from ground and leaves from forests for defenses while attacking the heroes as well. The heroes quickly dodged and avoided the attacks while firing back at her. However, some of soldiers got killed or injured during the fight.

Saber Dragoon's team charged and attacked her by slashing and slicing the vines off or even the leaves storm throwing at them. The swordsmen were determined to get the geodes. Shorty Thinking's team remained behind and ready their snipers with cure vials at the right time. Gaea Everfree roared in anger as she determined to win this fight while trying to save her camp and her only home.

In both mess hall and buses, Mane Four and the students watched the event. Though amazed and surprised, they were in shock and concern of it. They wondered if the heroes can win or not. They then cheered wildly for theirs to win. Timber Spruce hissed in concern as he can only watch the battlefield. There was nothing he could do anything for his sister now.

"Let's hope our cure works on her especially when she had some natural magical items," Flare Tiger said in concern, "If it doesn't we're dead."

Rarity sighed, "It will work. It'll work. I think..."

"Me too," Tailtech said in concerns.

* * *

At the rock quarry, two lovebird couples struggled in getting out of the vines while their friends escaped it. Dragoking spitted the acids on the vines. Spike bitten them off. Wheelie and Brains used their lasers in cutting them out. Their friends quickly helped and freed two couples out of the vines. Everyone massaged and relaxed their limbs gently and calmly.

"Nice works, guys!" Sunset Shimmer thanked her little friends.

Sunset Shimmer patted their heads gently. Spike, Dragoking, Wheelie and Brains chuckled and blushed happily. She and all of her friends headed to the entrance. Both Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry tried to push the rock aside. But no avail as they struggled to push a hard and heavy rock. They both groaned in defeat before panted heavily.

"So much for getting out," Flash Sentry remarked tiredly. He turned to Shadow Dragon, "Hey, senpai. Think your Mutant Form or using Aura Dragon Power?"

Shadow Dragon sighed as he kept his shades on his pocket, "I could try. But I doubt it'll be strong enough to move it."

"Maybe..." Sunset Shimmer said thoughtfully before she turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, you have to use your magic!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "I don't think I can lift something that big."

"It's our only chance of getting out of here and helping our friends!" Sunset Shimmer insisted, "With Shadow Dragon's mutated form and Aura Dragon Power, it will be a while for us to get through."

"Or maybe, you might wanna stand back!" The voice called.

Two couples and their friends yelped and gasped in surprise upon hearing a voice. And just before they could do anything, the rocks slowly moved like someone is pushing them. As Twilight Sparkle and her friends waited, giant rocks have been removed as the light came in and blinded them. Briefly they covered their eyes while walking and exiting the cave.

After emergence of cave, Twilight Sparkle and her friends found four allies standing before them. Applejack and Sideswipe were holding some of giant rocks before throwing them aside. Nyx and Lance Justicestrike charged, jumped and hugged her to the ground. Three of them laughed happily and joyfully while chatted about her being safe from danger. Everyone sighed in relief.

Shadow Dragon turned to his allies, "Glad you found us in time."

"Yeah, no problem," Sideswipe commented.

Applejack nodded, "We'd better get back to the camp. No doubt others are dealing with new magical demon now!"

"Yeah. We'd better stop Gloriosa Daisy now," Sunset Shimmer said in concern. Sideswipe, Applejack, Lance Justicestrike and even Nyx looked at her oddly. She sighed, "I'll explain later. We have to go now!"

Sideswipe nodded as he transformed into his car mode. Everyone quickly get into it. He then drove and headed off back to Camp Everfree now.

* * *

The Battle of Camp Everfree was fierce as four heroic teams were determined and fiercely in trying to stop Gaea Everfree from going through with her plans. Swordsmen Team continued cutting down the vines, leaves and roots while trying to reach their target. The Stun Team continued firing at her while dodging and avoiding the attacks.

However, the corrupted form of Gloriosa Daisy was too powerful and strong for them to handle; despite they outnumbered and outgunned her. She continued defeated and repelled them back hard while dodging and protecting herself from the attacks.

Gaea Everfree used her strength of vines in whipping, slapping and knocking out the N.E.S.T. Team Soldiers. She blew a powerful storm of leaves in pushing all of G.I. Joes back. Using the trees' branches and roots in striking, pushing and knocking the Autobots off to the ground hard. She continued sending more of her vines and roots in attacking the swordsmen, who slashed and sliced them to pieces hard and swift. Shorty Thinking's sniper team were still standing-by and trying to get an eye on the target.

The students and campers chatted and whimpered in concern of watching the event. They all wondered if they will be okay or not. Mane Four and Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in anger and upset as they can't do anything to help their friends.

"We've gotta do something!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger, "I'd say we go out there and help them now! They can't beat Gloriosa Daisy by themselves."

"Me too! Coach needs us!" Scootaloo insisted firmly.

Rarity nodded, "I agree. Shorty Thinking can't get the target to snipe!"

Sweetie Belle watched thoroughly on situation, "Yeah. Gloriosa Daisy is good at the magic especially it's a nature power. She blocked the attacks with vines, leaves and roots."

"Yeah! Let's go in there and party!" Pinkie Pie screamed happily. Everyone looked at her oddly. She shrugged, "What?"

"But still, they say we have to wait until the right moment," Fluttershy insisted, "Maybe we should wait until they're certain they can't."

"She's right, guys. Remember what we told you the plans?" Flare Tiger asked calmly. Mane Four and Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in remembering about it. She nodded, "Then, you have to wait until the right timing."

Tailtech nodded, "At least, we can do is tired her out first. Then, you have the advantages in defeating her."

Everyone groaned in anger and disappointment. She sighed, "I hate waiting."

"Tell me about it," Rainbow Dash remarked in anger.

Four teams struggled in battling and fighting against Gaea Everfree, whom continuously throwing and unleashing her magical powers of nature at them. Some of them got thrown to the office's walls, straight to trees or into river. Others got punched, kicked and pushed very hard in sliding or landing on the ground hard. A few soldiers got knocked unconsciously, injured badly or killed fatally by the attacks. They were nowhere close to knocked out Gaea Everfree or even get her geodes. It's becoming more complicating and difficulty.

Angered and annoyed of waiting, Shorty Thinking's sniper team are becoming impatient with it.

Crosshairs groaned, "Damn it! Can't they hold her still or even get that geodes off?!"

"That Gloriosa put up a great fight with us," Lady Jaye said in concern, "There's no way we can breakthrough her if keeps up!"

Shorty Thinking groaned in anger, "I don't know what else we can do. We can't shoot her. It only provoke her to pay attention at us."

As if the idea hit him, Flint quickly took a sniper with lethal bullets. He purposely sniped them at Gaea Everfree's trees. Everyone yelped in concern.

"Flint! What are you doing?!" Lady Jaye demanded while stopping Flint, "We're supposed to wait, not attack."

Flint hissed as he quickly armed and aimed his sniper at his target, "It's called distraction! Our strike team can take her down!"

Shorty Thinking thought carefully before nodded in agreement, "In that case, let's give them some covering fire! But be ready with your cure vial! We need to cure her!"

"Got it!" Flint and Lady Jaye nodded in agreement.

Crosshairs smirked as he armed with twin blasters, "Time to let off the heat Step aside. Time to show you what the pro does!"

Shorty Thinking nodded as he turned to his com-link, "Guys, listen! Crosshairs is gonna give your some covering fire! But you need to distract her! And one of you, small enough, get that geodes off! We have to cure her now!"

Everyone responded firmly, "Got it! Will do! Will take care of it!"

Shorty Thinking nodded firmly as he and his sniper team armed and readied their sniper with cure vials. Crosshairs jumped off while activating his parachutes as he gone in blaze by firing his twin guns at Gaea Everfree, who quickly used roots in blocking and deflecting the bullets off.

And just before Gaea Everfree could attack; other teams managed quick recovery while charged and attacked her by firing their stun guns, speared their taser sticks at her, and slicing and slashing her vines and roots to pieces. She was forced to gone in defense by blocking and deflecting the attacks, without striking back at them.

As Gaea Everfree was distracted; Saber Dragoon gathered his team, Optimus Prime and Duke. Joining them is Bumblebee, Arcee, Scarlett and Tunnel Rat. Ace was on his shoulder.

"Ace is gonna be our key to get that geodes," Saber Dragoon said firmly, "Find an opening for me to shoot him in there. And also get him out! This is our only chance."

Aquastroke nodded, "I'll do flushing Ace out!"

Laxtinct squealed in fear, "Do we have to?!"

"We must!" Optimus Prime said firmly, "We cannot delay it too long."

Duke nodded, "Yeah. I hate to think what kind of sicko plan she has for us! Do it swift and quick!"

Saber Dragoon turned to Ace, "Right buddy?" His intelligent naked mole rat saluted proudly. He smiled, "Alright! Let's do this!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

Laxtinct looked scared and worry, "Eep!"

Saber Dragoon and his team headed off and charged at Gaea Everfree at once. Optimus Prime and Duke charged and fired their blasters at her, who blocked the attacks at once. Tunnel Rat quickly dug up a hole as he and Saber Dragoon traveled it down. Aquastroke, Arcee and Scarlett covered them by firing their blasters at the her roots and vines off. Bumblebee and Laxtinct charged straight at Gaea Everfree.

Noticing her enemies charging at her, Gaea Everfree quickly struck her roots in attacking and thrusting both Laxtinct and Bumblebee down. They both dodged and avoided the attacks. Luckily, their teams came to their aid and distracted her. With her distraction in blocking the attacks her enemies on every side, Tunnel Rat breakthrough and jumped out of the ground, close to his target. Saber Dragoon jumped out of it.

Laxtinct came and gave his best friend a boost up. Saber Dragoon used his twin sabers in unleashing **_Zen Air Slashes_** in cutting them to pieces. And at the same time, Bumblebee came and gave a hard clasp of his clap in blowing them straight to Gaea Everfree. As she was blinded by pieces of roots, Saber Dragoon thrown Ace straight at her. Still blinded by them, Ace passed her by while took a bite on geodes necklace off of her.

Spotting Ace out, Aquastroke fired **_Water Blast_** on the ground. Like jet booster, she flew straight at Ace as she swiftly and grabbed him in time. She landed on Arcee's palms. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee came and tear the roots and vines out while Duke, Roadblock and Scarlett used their grappling hook in holding Gaea Everfree tight.

"NOW!" Shorty Thinking shouted firmly.

The sniper team fired one shots each as they flew straight and hit Gaea Everfree's stomach hard. The cure slowly flown through her blood vein. She then screamed in pain and agony as her nature power shook around wildly. Everyone quickly back off while still arming and aiming weapons at her.

For the brief moment of screaming and shaking, Gaea Everfree fell straight to the ground hard. She began transformed back to Gloriosa Daisy. With her defeated, everyone sighed in relief while commented that they were able to save the camp. Campers and students came out as they all cheered wildly and happily that their heroes save the day.

Timber Spruce charged and came to his sister's aid. He called her name while asking if she was alright or not. Gloriosa Daisy moaned and groaned painfully as she opened her eyes slowly. Timber Spruce gasped in relief and happy as he held and hugged her passionately and gently.

"You're alright! Thanks goodness!" Timber Spruce exclaimed in relief.

Gloriosa Daisy groaned, "W-what happen?"

Timber Spruce sighed, "Just happy you're alright, sis. I thought I lost you."

Gloriosa Daisy sighed, "Sorry for making you worry, Timber." She groaned in pain, "I'd never want to do that again. Please remind me that."

Timber Spruce smiled, "Promised."

Everyone cheered and commented happily and proudly to four teams about able to handle, defeat and cured Gaea Everfree back to Gloriosa Daisy. Some hugged each other happily. Others gave did some high-five. A few do some handshakes. Rainbow Dash wanted to give high-five to Aquastroke, who looked away in anger. Both her and Scootaloo were heartbroken and upset by her. Their coach was still upset over Rainbow Dash disowned her being coach.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Man... So, this is how Shane felt for saying wrong things."

Sideswipe's car mode arrived at the scene. As Twilight Sparkle and her friends emerged out from him, he transformed into robot mode. They were all surprised and amazed of the event.

Flash Sentry said in surprise and shock, "Wow... Did they just-"

"I don't believe it," Applejack said in surprise, "They did it!"

Sideswipe groaned in anger, "Aw! I miss the fun part! So, uncool, man!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah. They beat and save Gloriosa Daisy. So, the cure really works! Well, it only works on corrupted or artificial monsters like her." Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon looked at her oddly. She sighed, "I'll explain everything later."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Well, either way, I'm glad that's over."

"Maybe..." Shadow Dragon said dryly and darkly. He slowly turned to both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. The brother, who was helping his older sister up. He has his fists clenched tightly as he began walking, "Those guys got some explanation about the mess especially Black Alpha and the nightmares my girlfriend have been lately."

"Easy," Twilight Sparkle held her boyfriend back, "Don't push them hard. Gloriosa and Timber were just doing what they think is best. Please, go easy on them."

Shadow Dragon hummed in defeat, "Fine. I'll do it for you, Twi. Not them."

Camp Consultants approached to five heroic teams, who remained firm and still as they were looking at the siblings.

"Look. Thanks for saving my sister," Timber Spruce thanked, "I appreciate it."

Gloriosa Daisy nodded, "I guess I owe you some explanation about this especially me and my brother being Guardians to Black Alpha. We didn't mean to hide it because we hate you. It's because we have an oath to our knights and brotherhood."

"What's the reason of doing this," Optimus Prime asked firmly, "Why keep them hidden from us?"

Duke nodded, "Yeah. We're good guys especially the Autobots. You've got nothing to be afraid of us. You can trust us."

"No. It's not because of the trust issues," Timber Spruce explained, "Our brotherhood has been keeping and protecting 13 Cybertronian Knights safe for many years. We're trying to make sure the Knights are in anger and rage before the planetary alignment."

Gloriosa Daisy nodded, "We're trying to prevent the prophecy of doom coming true. But so far, 12 Knights have been stolen while the rest of our brotherhood were injured and killed. And now, we've got two more days before it happens. Please understand this."

Timber Spruce nodded, "We didn't mean cause a lot of troubles. We're sorry."

"Well..." Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly. Everyone looked at him as they wondered what his answer and reaction. He sighed, "I'm still mad at about this especially last night." Both camp consultants looked away in shame. He continued, "But we'll do our best to help you with both prophecy of doom and the camp."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Our goals are same as yours. To prevent the prophecy of doom."

"Yeah," Duke said in agreement, "We're going to bring other 12 Cybertronian Knights back. You can count on that."

"All of us are gonna help too," Sunset Shimmer added.

Everyone nodded and exclaimed firmly, "YEAH!"

"You mean it?" Gloriosa Daisy asked hopefully. Everyone nodded in agreement. She sighed, "Thank you so much."

Timber Spruce sighed, "At least, nothing goes wrong."

 ** _BOOM!_** Camp Everfree got bombarded and attacked. Five heroic teams got badly injured or knocked out unconsciously. The campers screamed in fear and agony as four school staffs tried to calm them down while looking at their friends.

"Go! Run! Hide!" Shadow Dragon shouted.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Get them to safety!"

Duke groaned in pain, "We'll be fine!"

With it, the school staffs nodded as they quickly led and guided all the students away from Camp Everfree. Five teams groaned and moaned in pain as they came to face with their new enemies. They witnessed the arrival of the flying fortress. F-22 Jets were flying around the area like they were patrolling the camp.

A group of eight familiar warriors and the black armored soldiers were emerging out from the smoke especially one of them is familiar to the campers. This group is approaching five defeated and downed teams.

Shadow Dragon groaned in pain yet anger, "Nezha..."

Nezha Vengito smirked firmly, "It's been a while, my old rival."

"Mr. T?" Timber Spruce asked in shock and confuse, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Gloriosa Daisy moaned in pain, "How could you..."

"That's because Mr. T is not who he really is," Saber Dragoon snarled in pain while glaring at Mr. T. He groaned, "I know you're the suspect of this mess but I'd never know your real name until now. Who are you?"

Mr. T turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer while smiled calmly, "She knows the answer, don't you, Ambassador Sunset Shimmer?"

Everyone was confuse of what Mr. T has said. Sunset Shimmer gasped in surprise and shock. Flash Sentry had the same reaction as she is. They realized of Mr. T's identity and especially his unmistakable voice. And they also knew that there was only one person, who is able to figure it out of her identity and position.

"I should have known. All this time, you've been watching and learning more about us from the very day we met," Sunset Shimmer snarled in anger, "Isn't this part of your plan, Death Tactic?!"

Everyone but Nezha and his group gasped in shock and surprise of what Sunset Shimmer has said.

"Grand Admiral of Ultmates?! The Ultimate of Strategies?! The Mutant Genius?!" Saber Dragoon asked in shock and concern. He turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset! Are you sure?!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yes. I'm sure of it."

Mr. T but also known as Death Tactic smirked darkly, "Well done. You have now learn my true identity. But this time, we finally meet in person than the suits..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Sir Edmund Burton, Cogman, Bulldog (Not sure if it's his real name for Tank Transformer) and Hot Rod_** are from the upcoming **_Transformers: The Last Knight_** on June. This is just their minor appearance only.


	11. Chap 10: Rising Power of Ultimate Demon

**Chapter 10: Rising Power of Ultimate Demon**

Nezha Vengito and his Ultimates stood before the defeated five teams of his enemies. His Ultimate Soldiers were securing the area as they were checking and searching for any sign of campers and traps while ensuring that nothing stands in their leaders' ways.

Nezha Vengito turned to Death Tactic, "You know what to do."

Death Tactic nodded firmly, "Yes, sir." He turned to both Soki and Starkiller, "You two, follow me. Get our transport to rock quarry now. And bring our hosts as well. We have to ensure nothing comes and get in our way."

"Yes... Master.." Starkiler nodded firmly.

"So, now we're having leverages to get to Black Alpha?" Soki the Black Oni asked dryly. He groaned in anger, "This is even lower than interrogating the injured soldiers."

"You do what is necessary to defeat your enemies and accomplish your objectives," Death Tactic said dryly, "now do as you were told, Black Oni."

Soki groaned in anger while clenched his fist, wanted to punch Grand Admiral. Calmed himself down while breathing slowly, he nodded firmly. He turned and gestured four soldiers in taking and bringing Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce with his team. The soldiers did as they were told.

Death Tactic took his team and tow hostages as they headed straight to the rock quarry now. Nezha Vengito and his minions turned and faced at their enemies.

"Look at how mighty has fallen," Nezha Vengito glared at the defeated Shadow Dragon, "I used to respect you as the warrior and my equal. And now, you've been reduce to weak and soft fool, who fights for the weaker links especially-" He grabbed and held the struggling yet painful Twilight Sparkle up by her hair, "Her. Such wasted..."

Shadow Dragon groaned in pain, "Leave her alone, Nezha! This is between us only."

"Maybe you should have thought about having friendship and relationship in your life was a mistake, especially refusing to end me when you had a chance."

"I'm nothing like you, Nezha."

"That's your problem. Limited by your morality and honor, you're fool and weak."

Shadow Dragon snarled dryly, "At least, I'm not a monster like you. And not to mention, I have something worth fighting for."

"How noble but foolish and weakling. I too have something worth fighting for as well. Unlike you, I'd never betrayed my kind and surrender its pride and sovereignty." Nezha Vengito said dryly and darkly as he thrown Twilight Sparkle onto Shadow Dragon to the ground. Noticing Ripper and ZeekCrimson approaching them, he turned to them, "Well?"

"Here's the gift." ZeekCrimson bowed humbly and calmly as he gave the necklace of eight jewels to Nezha Vengito, who was pleased with it. He continued, "The campers have escaped, sir. And no sign of traps or the cure either."

"Good," Nezha Vengito said calmly as he held an amulet out. He placed eight geodes on it. He wore it around his neck, "And it fits me well."

Ripper sighed in disappointment, "I'd never get the chance to play with them."

"Back off, buddy!" Silverclaw snarled at Ripper, who huffed firmly. The wolverine mutant turned to Nezha Vengito, "First torturing injured prisoners, and now you want to hold some campers hostages?! Just how low are you willing to go, bob?!"

"They're Humans. I do not care nor concern of it," Nezha Vengito said dryly while glaring at Silverclaw, "I will do whatever it takes to free the Mutants from deception and oppression. No matter what it takes." He put his pointy finger on his ally, "And do not forget why you're here as well, Silverclaw?"

Silverclaw groaned dryly and angrily, "I really hate you."

"Doesn't matter. Take them prisoners now!" Nezha Vengito ordered darkly before turned and glared at Optimus Prime, "And take the Autobot Leader to our guest. He's been waiting for the Prime."

Optimus Prime groaned dryly, "W-who?!"

"Why do I get the feeling that it's gonna be bad news," Duke asked dryly, "I really hate it."

"So do I," Sam, Cade and Colonel Lennox agreed.

Nezha Vengito smirked darkly, "You'll find out. Do it!"

As his Ultimate Soldiers armed with their guns and stuns, they're ready apprehending their prisoners now. Unfortunately for them, Optimus Prime roared in anger as he slammed his fist on the ground. Joined by the rest of Autobots, they slammed theirs on it as well. This caused a quake for their enemies to fall down.

The Autobots and the rest of their allies and team got up before armed their weapons as they're ready to fight. Shadow Dragon and Mane Seven sans Twilight Sparkle joined in by transformed into Anthro Modes. However, the Ultimates did the same stands at their targets.

"What do you know," Roadblock said calmly yet surprisingly, "Classics..."

Scarlett nodded, "Tell me something I don't know, Roadblock. This always happens a lot."

"Agree. I guess it's destiny and fate for us to do the standoff." Arcee remarked in agreement.

"Wow. We've got a little Mexican Standoff!" Bumblebee radioed in surprise via Sideswipe's voice.

Sideswipe groaned in annoyance, "That was my line and my voice, Bee. That's copyrights."

Bumblebee shrugged, "You snooze, you lose, buddy."

"I love that robot," Flint remarked with a chuckle, "He knows when to joke on the right timing."

Lady Jaye sighed, "Not the best time to remark, Flint."

Both sides remained stalemates while readying to move and attack their enemies if one makes first. But instead, Nezha Vengito approached firmly and calmly to the front while glaring at Shadow Dragon.

"We both know what happens next, once we make a move," Nezha Vengito said calmly while looking at Shadow Dragon, "To avoid casualties and accidents, how about we have Duel of Destiny?"

Tailtech gasped, "Oh no! Not that!"

"What?!" Mikaela, Tessa and Shane asked in concern.

"Wow. There's something you don't see everyday," Hound said in surprise.

"Yeah, usually bad guys loved to fight till last one stands," Ripcord remarked, "But one duel? Really?"

"Duel of Destiny? Really?" Rainbow Dash asked before scoffed, "That's lame, right, coach?" Seeing Aquastroke remained silent while glaring at her targets, she groaned in upset, "Aw man, isn't there anyway to ask you drop it for once?"

"What is that supposed to be mean?" Applejack asked in concern.

Fluttershy gulped, "I don't really like it either."

"Sounds like Pit of Kaon," Crosshairs said in surprise.

Drift nodded, "And only Decepticons enjoyed this barbaric gladiator duel a lot."

"That's because it is, girls," Twilight Sparkle said in concern and uneasy, "Duel of Destiny is the Ultimates' proud and important custom to settle difference between two opponents. It involved both powerful warriors to fight and duel till the last one stands while another falls. And the victor gets what he wants while the defeated one will be humiliated and executed."

"How barbaric and unacceptable," Rarity remarked uneasily.

Shorty Thinking sighed, "Believe me. it is, Rarity. That is the rule of the Ultimates. The strongest prevail, the weak perish."

"And I've always rough and wrestling fights a lot," Laxtinct remarked unhappily.

Tunnel Rat cringed in concern, "Man, that's gotta hurt a lot..."

"Yeah, nasty too. Hate to see what kind of duel is gonna be like," Smokescreen said in concern.

"Like it or not, we have to end it," Saber Dragoon said dryly, "If that works, then we can save our friends and stop their plans from launching the attacks on the world."

"My thoughts exactly, Saber," Aquastroke said calmly and firmly, "It's the only way out and win."

Snake Eyes clenched his fists tightly as he was about to unsheathed his sword. He was then stopped by Jinx, who shook her head. Spirit nodded while looking uneasy and worry at Nezha Vengito as if he saw the spiritual aura within him. Prowl armed himself with shurikens in ready to fight but stopped by Breakaway and his friends as they too want to duel with Nezha Vengito. Dragon Strike Force have a discussion of who will do it.

"I will deal with this," Optimus Prime said firmly, "I've done this long time since I was trained by my old friends."

Duke shook his head, "No. I'll do it. I can take the beat."

"No. I should do it," Shadow Dragon said firmly as he summoned Darkness Blade. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Nezha won't accept anyone else because he wants to defeat me and proved himself to be the strongest warrior of the world."

"No!" Twilight Sparkle protested as she hugged her boyfriend from behind, "You can't! I won't let you!"

"It's the only way, Twilight. And you know it."

"Bu what if I lose you again? I... I... I just can't!"

"I know, but I have to," Shadow Dragon said firmly as he removed her hands around him. He led and pushed her gently to Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry, "Watch over her."

Sunset Shimmer nodded firmly, "We will, Shadow Dragon."

"You can count on us, senpai," Flash Sentry said confidently.

Pinkie Pie cheered wildly and happily, "Go, Shadow Dragon!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as some gave thumbs up, others cheered for him and a few wished him luck. Shadow Dragon nodded firmly as he armed with his Darkness Sword. And just before he could proceed, Flare Tiger held Shadow Dragon as she whispered to her cousin.

"Be careful. Don't underestimate him especially he has geodes with him," Flare Tiger warned Shadow Dragon, "It won't be the same as last time. He could be powerful and dangerous."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Don't worry, Flare. I'll be fine. But keep her safe."

Flare Tiger sighed while nodded in concern, "Got it."

Shadow Dragon turned and faced to the front as he began marching to the center of duel. Nezha Vengito gave the order to his minions in clearing the area. The Grand General of Ultimates summoned his Storm and Flame Spears in ready to fight while moving towards his rival.

"I thought you wouldn't accept it," Nezha Vengito remarked in amusement.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "I'll do what I have to do - stopping you from achieving your goal and saving my friends. This ends now!"

Nezha Vangito scoffed, "No. This is only the beginning. The beginning of humanity's end!"

"We'll see!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Shadow Dragon and Nezha Vengito roared in anger. They both charged in while swung and stroke their lethal weapons at each other. Both of them have proven both powerful and swift in both offense and defense. And neither of them have lifted up the attacks as they continued battling none stop until one of them stops.

Both sides cheered and screamed wildly to their champion in winning the fight. Only one must stand while another must perish.

Luckily; Lance Justicestrike, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Wheelie, Brains, Spike, Dragoking and Ace were hiding behind the woods. They even kept several crates of Artificial Energon Cure from the enemies, concern and suspicious that the Ultimates may find and destroy the goods. And now all the young ones can do is watch the event. They also prayed that their friends are alright and safe from harm.

* * *

Death Tactic and his team continued marching through the woods while forcing two camp consultants to come with them. The Ultimates also have to be certain that there won't be traps and ambushes. So far, there were none.

"I can't believe you lied to us! Why?! Why did you do it?!" Timber Spruce demanded in anger, "I thought we were friends. I let you here because you wanted to teach students!"

"That is where you're wrong," Death Tactic said dryly before glared at him, "I came here to learn my enemies' abilities and personalities. You and your sister are just a tool. A tool that will help me to achieve my objective - both Black Alpha and eight geodes. And you did well so far, my naive fool."

"Damn you!" Timber Spruce groaned in anger as he gave a headbutt on Death Tactic's face. The soldiers quickly grabbed and held him back. He snarled, "You're gonna be sorry for this."

"No, you are," Death Tactic said dryly as he rubbed his gently. He grabbed and punched Timber Spruce to the ground hard. Gloriosa Daisy gasped in concern as she approached and pleaded him to get up. He huffed as he rubbed his forehead gently, "I'd never like him. He's an annoying fool."

Gloriosa Daisy looked up and glared at Grand Admiral of Ultimates, "What are you planning?! What are you gonna do with Black Alpha?!"

Death Tactic smiled proudly, "Same as his fellow knights, he would be orchestra of humanity's end and a new age for Mutants. With the planetary alignment set in motion, the knights will be awakened and destroy the humanity. Thus, our Mutants Kind will roam freely and take what belongs to them. Our plans will soon come to fruition."

Timber Spruce groaned, "You won't get away with this!"

"You'd never get away with this I won't let Black Alpha be taken and used as your weapon!" Gloriosa Daisy said dryly and angrily.

"I already have..." Death Tactic said calmly. He smiled, "Speak of the devil, we are here."

Death Tactic and his team have arrived at the rock quarry. He turned to both Soki and Starkiller, giving them a nod. They responded by nodding as they headed off and entered the cave. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce struggled in getting off the soldiers' grips while trying to move. Death Tactic remained firm and calm as he watched the work in progress.

Entered the cave, Soki and Starkiller arrived their destination as they found a giant statue of Black Alpha. Using his spiritual power, Starkiller jumped up high and over the statue's head. Using his all powered and mighty legs, he pushed statue off while held on it.

Black Alpha statue began to fall down. Soki's body glowed in blueish spiritual aura-like with dark and white streak lights, he transformed into a humanoid demon with black face. He grabbed and held the statue up with all of his strength. Starkiller dropped from the statue as he used his spiritual power in helping his friend by holding and carrying the giant statue. Both of them began moving the Black Alpha statue, on their way out of rock quarry cave.

Exiting the cave, Soki and Starkiller used their powerful strength in putting Black Alpha straight up. Death Tactic smiled in relief as he activated his com-link.

"All Gunships, bring the statue to the Fortress now," Death Tactic ordered firmly, "And make sure it's not damage. We need to transfer all of its ability and weaponry to his new body."

As the Fortress of Deity's Wrath arrived at the area, the gunships lowered down as they dropped grappling hooks down. As they were lowered down, soldiers grabbed and hooked them on the Black Alpha statue. With it secured, the gunships reeled the ropes in, lifting the statue up. They then transported it to the Fortress of Deity's Wrath.

With Black Alpha Statue safely transported to the Fortress, Death Tactic smiled proudly that he has succeeded and completed his mission. He ordered his soldiers returned to their home base now. He suddenly received transmission. As he responded to it, he heard a whisper voice from his ally.

"Grand Admiral, you must see this..."

* * *

Did what his ally has requested, Death Tactic arrived at Fire Opal Tent, where Sushi Tsunami and her soldiers were waiting.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Death Tactic asked calmly.

"This," Sushi Tsunami pointed at Shorty Thinking's laptop. She turned it on while showing Dragon Strike Force Scientist's lists and theories of making cure. She snarled, "He did it. He created the cure for the Artificial Energon."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Tsunami. Is there something else more important than just reporting me?"

"There is more, Tactic. Remember what you did to their laptop?"

"Yes, I remember. I collect the information of my enemies especially the girls before I insert the virus. It supposed destroy all of Shorty Thinking's works and projects. It would have prevented him from proceeding with making the cure. And yet, he was able to do it. But question - how?"

"I don't know. But I recalled Ceil and her ZeekCrimson came here to confront her older brother and aid you with more virus to his laptop. I understand her personal grudge against him, but why does she need to add more virus?"

"Good question," Death Tactic thought carefully while recalling his partnership and working with her. He hummed suspiciously, "Did you find the spy?"

"No. He's able to escape our sights and sabotaged our Knights. We were lucky that we were able to repair and restore them in time. Whoever it was, he knows of our fortress well."

"If my suspicious is correct from five month ago, then I know how to make this spy reveal her true colors."

Sushi Tsunami hissed, "What do you propose?"

"Anything suspicious item that doesn't belong to Shorty."

"Yes, this one. And I believe this is the cause of his success."

Sushi Tsunami showed a hard drive before Death Tactic. As he took it, he carefully observed and analyzed it, hoping to find some answers and clues to confirm his suspicious. After some thoroughly thinking, Death Tactic smiled as if he has found the answers.

"Gather both allies and enemies at the Fortress of Deity's Wrath. I would like to make some announcement about my discovery of the spy."

* * *

Nezha Vengito and Shadow Dragon continued dueling with each other fiercely, relentlessly and violently. Though they were skilled and strong in offense and defense, they both got attacked and injured. However, they endured the pain while continued the duel. Both sides of their allies continued calling, cheering and crying out for their champions to win the duel. Twilight Sparkle looked worry and concern for him as she prayed and hoped he can survive.

"Come on, Shadow Dragon, don't die!" Twilight Sparkle pleaded in concern.

Nezha Vengito swung both Storm and Flare Spears at Shadow Dragon, who armed his Darkness Sword of blocking and deflecting the attacks for five times. The young hero of Dragon Strike Force jumped and kicked Grand General off briefly. He then tried to thrust his Darkness Sword at his enemy, but intercepted it with crossed spears briefly. Both of them glared at each other for the moment.

Shadow Dragon quickly punched on Nezha Vengito's face, making the latter back a bit. He then swiped his kick on his rival, who dodged down while giving an uppercut punch on him. Recovered from the attacks, Shadow Dragon charged and swung his Darkness Sword, but Nezha Vengito dodged and blocked the attacks swiftly for few times. The Grand General quickly intercepted and held sword down before kicked Dragon Strike Hero off. Nezha Vengito thrust his spears on Shadow Dragon's shoulders hard, causing the young hero screamed in pain.

As Nezha Vengito continued pinning his spears against Shadow Dragon, the latter dropped down at once while giving a swipe kick on the former's legs in falling down. Dragon Strike Hero removed the spears out before thrust his Darkness Sword at the Grand General, who quickly grabbed it with his right bare hand, which bleeds out. Nezha Vengito punched on Shadow Dragon by left before continued punching by head and chest for ten times.

The Grand General was about to launch a finishing blow of a punch, Dragon Strike Hero was able to block it. He punched on his rival's face hard before swung his Darkness Sword at the latter again. Nezha Vengito jumped over the attack before kicked Shadow Dragon off. After recovering from the attacks, both of them continued swinging their blades at each other again for few rounds.

Both of them continued battling with each other fiercely and determinedly. They both had a clash on each other for the moment. Holding his Storm Spear against Shadow Dragon's, Nezha Vengito dropped his Flare Spear before grabbed it from below. He thrust his at Shadow Dragon's left side of gut, making him bled and coughed out some blood. Shadow Dragon groaned in pain as he quickly stepped on Nezha Vengito's feet hard before wounded his rival's knees. They both fell back on the ground very hard and painful. They both groaned in pain.

"Damn it," Shadow Dragon cursed angrily as he thought carefully. He gasped in realization, "It's the only way..."

Nezha Vengito groaned in anger while holding the amulet of geodes, "I'm not through with you!"

"But I'm through!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger as his eyes entered yellowish serpentine eyes, while growling and snarling, "This ends now!"

Everyone especially Twilight Sparkle and Dragon Strike Force gasped in shock and concern. They really don't like his tone.

Flare Tiger hissed in anger and concern, "That idiot! He's gonna do it! We have to stop him now!"

"Shadow Dragon, don't!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

Saber Dragoon hissed, "She's right! If you transform to your Dragon Form, you'll never turn back!"

"There must be a way! Your Aura Dragon Power! Use that!" Aquastroke insisted in concern.

"Stop! Don't do it!" The rest of their friends pleaded and exclaimed in concern, "Please! There's gotta be a way! Don't be stupid! Just stop! Don't use it! Too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger. He screamed in anger as his body glowed in darkness. He began mutated and transformed into a blackish demonically humanoid dragon with sharpe lethal blades on hands, sharp spikes, tail and large wings worn a crimson Chinese-like armor and gauntlets. He roared in anger, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone I loved!"

Nezha Vengito smirked in amusement, "So, you're willing to unleash Dragon Form? Even it means losing humanity?"

Shadow Dragon roared in anger, "Yes! This ends now!"

And just before Nezha Vengito could respond, Shadow Dragon charged and punched on the former's face very hard to the ground hard. Before the Grand General could recover, Dragon Mutant appeared before him. Shadow Dragon continued punching, kicking, slashing and wounding Nezha Vengito relentlessly and violently for few times.

Everyone was in shock of what they were looking at. Dragon Strike Force were now worried and concerned while the rest of their friends were uneasy and uncomfortable as they had never seen how violent and vicious Shadow Dragon is. Twilight Sparkle was scared and worried as she feared her boyfriend is going to become a monster and lose his humanity.

"Aw man..." Rainbow Dash said in concern, "So, this is why you guys don't want us to see this!"

"He's really a monster!" Fluttershy exclaimed in fear.

Optimus Prime was in shock and concern as he looked at his hands, "By the Allspark, this is what happen if we have gone too deep?"

"Or worse, losing humanity..." Duke said in concern.

After beating his rival a lot, Shadow Dragon held and spun Nezha Vengito around for five times before thrown straight to the ground. The Dragon Mutant growled and snarled as he approached Grand General while armed with his blades.

Everyone but the Ultimates gasped in shock and concern. They knew what Shadow Dragon was going to do. They really don't like it now.

"Time to die!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Nooooooooo! Shadow Dragon, stop!"

Shadow Dragon's Dragon Mutant was about to finish Nezha Vengito, but held and stopped by Twilight Sparkle's hugging him.

Shadow Dragon snarled, "Let go of me! I must finish him now!"

"Don't do this, Shadow Dragon! Please, don't!" Twilight Sparkle pleaded.

"I say let go of me!"

"And I said don't!"

"Why would you care?! I'm nothing but a monster! No one cares for me or even love me especially you. You chose Timber because he's human while I'm a freak! You always hate me!"

"That's where you're wrong. There are some still care for you, especially me! I still love you! I would never ever replace you! Don't abandon your humanity! Don't lose of who you really are."

After some thinking of what Twilight Sparkle has said especially her tone is pure sincere and love, Shadow Dragon snarled a bit while shedding tears. He took a deep breathe and release it. He slowly mutated and transformed back to his human self.

Shadow Dragon groaned as he was about to fall down, but grabbed and held by Twilight Sparkle in time.

"Remind me not to go through that again," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah. I also hate it too." She giggled a bit as she hugged him, "You know this is becoming a habit of me keep saving you from dragon."

"That was supposed to be my role, not yours," Shadow Dragon joked before kissed Twilight Sparkle's cheek, "But thanks, Twi. You saved me."

"Hey, you're boyfriend. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Neither do I."

"Very sweet romance but very pathetic and annoying!" The voice exclaimed in anger and frustration.

Surprise and shock as five teams looked up ahead. They witnessed Nezha Vengito magically stood straight up, without the use of physical strength. Not only that; his injuries and wounds Shadow Dragon has inflicted slowly disappeared and healed. His body glowed in mixture of black and white spiritual aura-like. This gave them a shock and concern.

"No way! That's impossible!" Applejack exclaimed in concern.

Laxtinct screamed, "I hate camp! I really, really hate camp!"

"Jesus Christ! He really is Jesus Christ!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in surprise.

Spotting Nezha Vengito's amulet glowed darkly, Sunset Shimmer gasped in concern and realization as she knew answers about it.

"No! He has the geodes in his amulet!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in concern, "That's what heals and empowers him too!"

"Son of a bitch cheated," Flare Tiger exclaimed in anger.

"That's not good," Flash Sentry said in concern.

Ripcord, Tunnel Rat, Breakaway and Smokescreen groaned in annoyance, "Now I really hate magic!"

"Either way! Get ready to fight!" Duke exclaimed in concern.

Optimus Prime nodded in concern as he armed with his Sword and Shield, "Indeed. And I don't think he's interesting in defeating Shadow Dragon now!"

"You've got that right!" Nezha Vengito exclaimed in amusement, "Begone, vermin! Dark Celestial Pulse!"

And just before the teams could respond to attack, Nezha Vengito fired his Dark Celestial Pulse in pushing and knocking them hard to the ground. Five teams groaned and moaned in defeat and pain as they were all defeated.

"Perfect... Truly perfect..." Nezha Vengito commented in amazement while looking at his hands. He then held his amulet up, "With the power of eight geodes, I am now truly an invincible and powerful immortal almighty god! Nothing! Not even Mutants, Cybertronians and Magical Creatures can defeat me. My power is unlimited!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain, "You can't! You don't know what you're doing!"

"She's right!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in concern, "Using geodes are too dangerous! It could overwhelm and corrupted you into a monster or demon, not a god! You can't control its power! No one can!"

"Is that so? And you're fine with it?" Nezha Vengito asked in amusement. Twilight Sparkle looked down in shame as she was unable to control her power. The rest of her friends remained silent and firm. He scoffed, "That's what I thought. But nevertheless, I got this perfectly."

"You're crazy!" Cade exclaimed in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Sam exclaimed in concern.

"What makes you think you can control its power-" Optimus Prime demanded painfully. "-when others have failed to achieve?!"

Duke groaned, "He's right. What makes you so 'special', asshole?!"

"Because magic accepted and granted the strongest its gift of power while the weaklings will bow to its will as its pawn.," Nezha Vengito said proudly and calmly as he held tightly on his amulet, "And the strongest is the Mutant while the weakest one is human. Simple as that. And I was granted with its gift now."

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger and pain, "You're not gonna get away from this!"

"Don't ever you get tired to saying that when I've already won?" Nezha Vengito asked in amusement.

Everyone groaned and hissed in anger while glaring at him. Receiving a beeping from his com-link, Nezha Vengito responded to it. He listened to it carefully before smiling darkly. He chuckled proudly and happily. Everyone hissed in anger and concern as they don't really like it.

"Yes! Victory is finally mine!" Nezha Vengito exclaimed proudly as his eyes flare out of crimson lights and amulet glowed in darkness. As he calmed down, both eyes and amulet returned to normal. He announced proudly, "The Last Knight is now under my command! We are victorious!"

The army of Ultimates cheered and screamed wildly and happily. Silverclaw and even ZeekCrimson remained silent and firm. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. The Ultimates have all Thirteen Cybertronian Knights now!

Nezha Vengito smirked as he activated com-link, "Bring the Fortress down now! We can start the Operation: Royal Knight." He turned and glared at his enemies, "Bring the prisoners in as well. I want them to witnessed our rise to power and our victory over this pathetic world. The Age of Humanity is over! The Age of Mutant Shall Rise!"

With the orders given, the Ultimates, their soldiers and several giant armored robots - Armor Warriors approached their enemies as they gave them some hard knockouts by punching on heads, electrocuted and shocked them and put a cloths around their faces for suffocating. Five teams got knocked out before they all got apprehended with electrical metallic handcuffs.

The Fortress of Deity's Wrath has arrived at the area as it descended and landed to the ground. Nezha Vengito marched into his fortress, followed by both of his minions and prisoners. Today was perfect and victorious for him now. Nothing can ruin his day...

The children and their allies have watched the event. They were all in shock and concern. They looked at each other as they have some discussion while making plans of what they can do.

"Aw man! This isn't good!" Lance Justicestrike said in concern, "I can't believe Nezha cheated and beat Shadow Dragon."

"We've gotta do something," Nyx exclaimed in concern, "We've gotta help and save our sisters and friends now! Who knows what Nezha can do to them?!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "I'm with Nyx! We've gotta get them out now!"

"Me too!" Scootaloo joined in

"Me three!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Count on us in!" Spike supported, "No one gets away with hurting my family!"

Dragoking hissed in anger, "Or hurting my master!"

Ace nodded in agreement, "Payback time!"

"What?! Are you nuts?!" Wheelie asked in shock and concern, "Didn't you see what happen?! Those bad boys are really tough as they look, especially that Grand General! That Nezha guy beats the crap out of She-Demon's boyfriend and the rest of gang too!"

Brains nodded in agreement, "And not to mention, he heals quickly! No way we can beat him!"

"We've gotta try!" Nyx insisted firmly, "Our friends and family need us now!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. We don't care how tough or how many Nezha got, we're not leaving anyone behind, especially if it's our family!"

"YEAH! I'm not leaving her too!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo supported firmly.

"They're right. We're not gonna leave our friends and family behind. But we need more help," Lance Justicestrike said firmly yet thoughtfully. He then gasped in realization, "I think I have no choice, guys. We need them now."

Though confused and curious of what Lance Justicestrike has said, his friends began thinking carefully of what he meant. They all gasped in realization. They knew whom he was referring to. They really not sure if they like it or not.

"You can't be serious?!" Wheelie exclaimed in concern.

Spike nodded, "He's right! What makes you think they're willing to help us?! They're the bad guys especially Megatron and Cobra Commander leading them!"

Ace shook his head and exclaimed in disgust, "Na-uh! Forget it!"

"They're the only guys we have to count on." Lance Justicestrike insisted in concern yet firm, "And the only guys are powerful and strong enough to help and save our guys. Plus, we can't bring the Dinobots here either."

Nyx sighed, "He's right. Decepticons and Cobra Command are the only groups that can help us."  
Dragoking slithered and coiled around Nyx's as he nuzzled her head gently, "I'm with you till the end, mistress. I'll support you and others, with my life."

"It looks like there's no other way," Apple Bloom said in concern.

"Guess not," Sweetie Belle said uneasily, "It looks like we have to use our lost resort now."

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"I guess so," Spike, Ace, Wheelie and Brains said in concern, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Come on! Let's head to Secret Base now," Lance Justicestrike said firmly, "And don't leave the cure behind. We're gonna need them for the biggest fight."

Bringing the Artificial Energon Cure crates on Anti-Gravity Trolleys with them, Lance Justicestrike and his team headed off at once. They make their new destination to Decepticons-Cobra Command Secret Base now...

* * *

Using the bus for transport, Lance Justicestrike was driving it while the rest of his team were seating down as passengers. They all now heading straight to the Secret Base of Decepticons and Cobra Command.

However, during their traveling, the ride was very rough and bumpy due to Lance Justicestrike was too young to drive the car or bus before. He struggled in keeping himself calm and steady as he rammed and knocked bushes, trees, lamppost and some obstacles. His friends screamed in fear and shock as they were holding tight on their seats.

"Okay. This is a very bad idea," Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in shock and scared, "Should have wait for my driving license!"

Nyx squealed in fear, "Yeah! Now I know why our big sister keep telling us that 16 and above aren't allowed to drive it!"

"Either way, just stay focus!" Wheelie exclaimed in concern while looking at his GPS, "Good thing Shorty downloaded the location for us to use. Otherwise, we'd be dead by now!"

"We're gonna die!" Everyone screamed in fear.

Lance Justicestrike hissed in concern as he held the wheel tightly, "Hang on! This is gonna be pain to our asses! We're gonna go fast!"

Hearing what Lance Justicestrike has said, everyone screamed in fear. He stepped on the gas pad, causing the bus gone in high speed. The transport rammed and knocked the forests of trees to the ground hard for an hour.

After breakthrough the forest, the bus burst out of it. Everyone screamed in fear as it flew and landed a hard crash on both Vortex and Brawl while knocking down main entrance door to the ground. Everyone groaned and moaned in pain while looking dizziness and sick.

Lance Justicestrike groaned as he turned to his friends, "Is everyone alright?"

Nyx groaned uneasily, "Yeah. But let's do that again."

Everyone groaned and moaned while nodded in agreement with Nyx's saying. And just before they could do anything, the bus's bonnet got tear into open. It surprised and shocked the children. They looked up and found Megatron and Cobra Commander glaring at them. The children laughed uneasily and fearfully while looking at their enemies.

"Care to explain the mess you have made?" Cobra Commander demanded dryly, "This isn't funny at all for damaging our properties."

"What are you brats doing here?! Where is Optimus Prime?! Where're your friends?!" Megatron snarled, "This better be good reason of coming here, fleshlings!"

Nyx gulped, "You wouldn't believe of what we're gonna say. We need your help now."

* * *

With The Ultimates, their soldiers and prisoners inside the Fortress of Deity's Wrath; it lifted off from Camp Everfree. The fortress began floating and flying off. At Underground Bay, Nezha Vengito has brought and gathered his army and prisoners of wars as he and especially Death Tactic were making an important announcement.

Nezha Vengito and his trusted generals stood on the stage. Ceil was there as well, with ZeekCrimson looking after her. His soldiers were standing before the stage. Some were stationing and patrolling the fortress, others were at hidden and classified bases as all of them were listening to radios and watching on Ipads or TV Screens. His prisoners of war were apprehended by handcuffs in locking down of their power and abilities from breaking free. Lastly, all Twelve Cybertronian Knights especially the last one was covered in cloak were placed behind of them.

Approaching to the front, Death Tactic held the mike as he began his speech, "Thank you all for gathering here especially lending your ears to my voice." He cleared his throat, "However, before we could congratulate to our effort of finding and capturing the Last Knight, I have an announcement. We have both traitor and spy among us."

Five heroic teams, and even the Ultimate Soldiers were surprised and shocked to hear it. Nezha Vengito and his generals remained firm and calm. However, Ciel looked uneasy and nervous as her hands were shaking but held by ZeekCrimson. The action was noticed by both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon as they can't help but wonder if these people were responsible of it.

"What did he just say?" Rarity asked in surprise and shock.

"Traitor? Spy?" Applejack asked in confusion, "What does he mean by that? Did any of you know this?"

Shorty Thinking shook his head, "No. We didn't send a spy here."

Saber Dragoon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. The only spies who have gone through it is our friends. And I doubt they were able to pull it off for a week."

Five teams looked at each other while chatted about the spy among the Ultimates. They all wondered of who and why he or she did it for them.

"Someone has risked everything to help us stop them," Sunset Shimmer said in concern, "But we failed. And I have a bad feeling that Death Tactic already knows who is the spy."

Flash Sentry hissed, "I really don't like it."

"Either way, let us be aware and alert of it," Optimus Prime said calmly and firmly.

Duke nodded, "Yeah. Just hope our spy can get out before Grand Admiral announce the winner's name."

Seeing and hearing everyone chatted with each other in concern, Death Tactic smiled as he turned and nodded his head to Ripper and Sushi Tsunami. Both Ultimate Warriors moved behind of ZeekCrimson and Ciel, which make the latter very uneasy and worried.

"I know the spy is here. She has been here for a long time to cause us some minor setbacks. And I know she's listening to every word I say." Death Tactic said dryly and darkly.

His tone has made Ciel more nervous and scared, and even ZeekCrimson cringed and hissed quietly despite being calm and firm.

Death Tactic continued, "As you all know, our Project: Royal Knights has been delayed too far long due to some accidents, components damaged, missing tools and even Twelve Knights have been malfunction with controls. These excuses, or rather actions has one purpose - delay or destroy our project while giving our information to our enemies. And clearly, they have achieved their objective - creating the Artificial Energon Cure."

Both Sushi Tsunami and Ripper smirked darkly as they both armed with their Splashing Scythes and Kitchen Knives from back. ZeekCrimson held Ciel close to him while holding his greenish beam saber.

"Isn't that right, Dr. Ciel?" Death Tactic asked calmly while smiling. His words surprised and shocked everyone including Shorty Thinking. His allies remained calm and firm. He turned and glared at worried Ciel and the calm ZeekCrimson. He gave one sentence, "Get her."

Sushi Tsunami and Ripper raised their armed and lethal weapons out as they were about to attack. ZeekCrimson responded it by activated his saber in blocking the attacks on front before kicking them off. Both of them screamed as they charged and attacked him. While holding Ciel close to him, he swung his saber in deflecting and blocking the attacks firmly and fiercely. He even dodged them while punched and kicked them off. They both relentlessly fierce yet struggled angrily in trying to kill her.

For few rounds passed of dueling, Sushi Tsunami unleashed Elastic Overflow in grabbing and holding ZeekCrimson down. Thus, giving Ripper a chance to charge and stabbed on his former ally by chest, followed by left shoulder and then right leg for five times each. Electrical surging on his wounded areas, ZeekCrimson grunted and screamed in pain and anger. He gave Ripper a headbutt. He then charged and rammed on both him and Sushi Tsunami off.

And just before he could recover, Starkiller held his lethal sword by back as he gave some slashes on ZeekCrimson's chest three times. Death Tactic shot his pistol right at the back and his head. ZeekCrimson yelped in pain and shock as he fell to the ground hard.

"I knew you would betray us," Death Tactic said dryly and calmly, "You're very close to her, despite she's a human."

"Zeek! Nooooooo!" Ciel shouted and screamed in shock as she quickly came to ZeekCrimson's aid. She checked on his body carefully. She hissed, "You can't be deactivated! You have to be alive! Please, stay alive!"

"What a pity, isn't it, traitor," Nezha Vengito said dryly.

And just before Ciel could do anything, Nezha Vengito held and grabbed both her and ZeekCrimson by their necks up. He strangling them both by bare hands, causing them to suffocate. Nearly gone unconsciousness, he threw them off the stage and dropped on the floor hard. Everyone but the Ultimates gasped in shock and concern of what they were looking at. They just couldn't believe it.

"Ciel! Zeek!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed in shock as he approached them at once. He began checking on their wounds, "Please stay with me! Stay with me!"

"Dude, that is so uncool," Ripcord remarked.

Hound nodded, "Yeah. These guys got no regards for their buddies at all."

"How could they?" Lady Jay asked in shock.

Flint nodded, "Yeah. They just attacked their own allies."

"Son of bitch," Smokescreen cursed in anger, "Not only they're willing to kill humans, but also their own pals. Jerks!"

Drift sighed, "I'm afraid they don't care until their achieve their objectives. And it's getting closer now."

The Ultimate Soldiers approached and readied to apprehend traitors. Everyone quickly gathered and surrounded Shorty Thinking and the wounded allies while glaring at their enemies.

"You want them. You have to go through us!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Optimus Prime nodded, "We will not let any of you come close and harm our friends!"

"Yeah!" Duke exclaimed in agreement, "So, back off. You don't mess with any of us!"

Five teams exclaimed and shouted proudly and firmly as they're willing to protect and keep Ciel and ZeekCrimson alive and away from the Ultimates. Their actions surprised Soki and Silverclaw. Despite being enemies earlier, they were willing to protect Ciel and ZeekCrimson.

Seeing Ciel and ZeekCrimson regained their consciousnesses, Shorty Thinking began questioned as he had a hard time to believe in her, "I don't understand. What is your real purpose. Why did you do it?"

Ciel groaned in pain, "Even if I did tell you," She sobbed tearfully, "I don't think you'd believe in me after what I've done to help you."

"One way to find out," Sunset Shimmer said calmly.

And just before Ciel could say anything, Sunset Shimmer touched her hand. The teenage girl entered through the young child's mind.

* * *

 _ **Ciel's Flashbacks:**_

 _Sunset Shimmer began to see Ciel's past of how she become their secret spy and why she did it especially lying and deceiving Shorty Thinking a lot. She first saw how she came to be part of Shorty Thinking's family - adopted by him, raised by him and mysterious girl as their sister and three of them played, studied, researched and worked together on projects and various. They were very closed.  
_

* * *

 _Five Months Ago, Shorty Thinking and Ciel were discussing and chatting about Artificial Energon. They weren't alone as the middle sister - crimson pre-teen girl with black curvy hairstyle worn a pinkish shirt with black stylish jacket, blue jean and black high heels - Asami They both were checking, analyzing and experimenting on it with various electronic and old vehicles. They awed in amazement of the Energon's results._

 _"That's incredible, big brother!" Ciel exclaimed happily, "We've gotta show this to the world. Think about the electrical city! The fuel! The Power! Everything will be functional without searching and using so much of resources! We don't have to worry about the economy! The Earth will be in safe hand!"_

 _"Maybe..." Shorty Thinking sighed, "I still think we should test more of it."_

 _Ciel was confused and disappointed, "Huh? What? Why?"_

 _"I've seen what it can do." Shorty Thinking said in concern, "There's no telling what kind of side effect it could do to others. We need do more research about it and prepare the cure! It's the only way we can to counter that!"_

 _Asami sighed, "I have to agree with Shorty, Ciel. And you know what happen if anyone make contact with unusual or new discovery and minerals. Bad things could happen."_

 _Ciel sighed, "I just wanna help others."_

 _"We know, sweetie," Asami patted Ciel's hair gently, "And we will. We just need to prepare the cure first. Just in case if someone get hurt, then we can help and cure them."_

 _Shorty Thinking nodded, "Exactly, Asami. That's the reason why we're scientists. Making some countermeasure if anything goes wrong. You want to help people?" Ciel nodded happily. He smiled, "Then, help me study more about the energon and find the cure. Together?"_

 _Asami and Ciel smiled, "Together."_

* * *

 _After spending her long time in working on project, Ciel returned to her room for shut eyes. As she turned her lights on. She encountered ZeekCrimson standing before him._

 _"ZeekCrimson? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked in concern._

 _"Someone sent me to talk with you," ZeekCrimson said firmly and calmly. He approached her while holding the laptop. He activated it while revealing two mysterious figures. He continued, "I need your help too."_

 _"What's going on?" Ciel asked in concern._

 _ **"Dr. Ciel, The Ultimates have the Artificial Energon,"** The first figure said dryly, **"Unfortunately, they intend to use it as their bio weapons. And according to Colonel ZeekCrimson, they were building some kind of powerful weapon that will bring the world to its knees. Project Royal Knights."**_

 _Ciel gasped in shock, the second figure nodded in agreement, **"Yes. But we do not know what are they or what they can do. But the world will be in grave danger if nothing can be done."**_

 _"We've gotta do something. We have to stop him," Ciel said in concern and firmly._

 _ **"And that person is you,"** The first figure said firmly. It surprise Ciel. She continued, **"They need scientist to help and test the Energon before could use it for Project: Royal Knights."**_

 _"That would be helping them to conquer the world!"_

 _ **"Not if you delayed them and sabotaged their project as long and much as you can. Within their ranks, you could also do a lot more of researches to find a cure from their lab and library. This will also help your brother to achieve the goal."**_

 _"Really?"_

 _The first figure nodded firmly, **"Yes, Ciel. When you find the answer, deliver all the information you found to your friends. That way, you can end it at once."**_

 _ **"What would you say, doctor?"** Second figure asked calmly, **"But if you do, you must not tell anyone about it especially your family and friends."**_

 _"Not just that. You have to act like a spoiled and selfish brat. Act like you will do everything to achieve your own goal. It's the only way to convince the Ultimates that you have no heart or loyalty to them. That way you can pass information to them, without noticing it" ZeekCrimson said calmly and firmly. Ciel looked uneasy and concern. He sighed, "It's the only way. Are you willing to do it?"_

 _Ciel was uncertain and uneasy as she had some thoughts about accepting the choice. What was her choice?_

* * *

 _After making decision after late night, she and ZeekCrimson took most of Artificial Energon Crates out. They headed straight to the Ultimates' Helicopter Transport. And just before they could enter it, they heard some shouts. They turned to their back and found Shorty Thinking and Asami coming ti them._

 _"Ciel, what are you doing?!" Asami asked in shock and concern._

 _"Stop right there! You're not taking these crates off!" Shorty Thinking demanded in anger, "Ciel, go back to room! NOW!"_

 _Ciel shook her head angrily, "No! I'm gonna do it! The world needs to see this! They deserve it!"_

 _"If you do this, you're gonna put lives at stakes! You'll regret this!"_

 _"It's the risk I'm willing to take! I'm not afraid!"_

 _Shorty Thinking groaned, "You're a fool. You're not my sister!" Ciel was shocked and heartbroken. And before she could say anything, he shouted, "Get out! And don't come back again!"_

 _Pained by his words, Ciel sobbed tearfully before shouted back at him, "Fine by me! I don't need you anymore!"_

 _Ciel quickly entered the helicopter; followed by ZeekCrimson, soldiers and the creates of Artificial Energon. The helicopter took off at once. Shorty Thinking then began screaming and curing in anger. Asami came and comforted her older brother with warm arms._

 _As far away from her room, Ciel sobbed tearfully in pain and despair. She was ashamed to call him that, but it was the only way for her to get inside the Fortress of Deity's Wrath._

* * *

 _For five months have passed, Ciel and ZeekCrimson managed to become members of the Ultimates. They both secretly sabotaged and delayed Project Royal Knight. They also were studying and researching more on Rainbow Energon and even did some testings on animals in finding the cure with the right ingredients. They even download and copy important information while secretly contacted either enemies or allies to get it such as passing note to Sunset Shimmer when she was kidnapped for studies, allowed Decepticons and Cobra Command to invade the fortress and steal them, and even lowering the defense and securities for Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Icy to infiltrate and get the information._

* * *

 _Yesterday, Ciel and ZeekCrimson have knocked both Tailtech and Laxtinct out. They looked through on Shorty Thinking's laptop including the information about eight magical friends and the cure ingredients. They were in concern and shock of what they have found._

 _"Oh no! This isn't good! The virus is infecting the system," Ciel said in concern._

 _ZeekCrimson hissed, "Can you purge it out?"_

 _"No. If I do that, the researches that my brother worked so hard is gone! This isn't good!"_

 _"Damn it! This isn't good! Then, he won't able to accomplish it. There must be some way we can help them to find and use cure!"_

 _Ciel sighed as she looked through on Shorty Thinking's laptop, "Most of the ingredients are almost same as mine. Compare to mine, he has a lot of wrong ones to mix. And only one missing item that can help them to complete the cure. But what?"_

 _Frustrated and upset of unable to think clearly, Ciel turned to her right as she found Rainbow Energon, its dark counterpart and glass jar of gemdust. She was curious and surprised by them. She decide to do some tests by taking a speck of dust before pouring both Artificial Energons on them. It glowed brightly briefly before slowly dimmed down. It surprise and shock her as she finally found the last ingredient._

 _"I think I found it!" Ciel exclaimed in surprise and relief. She then heard some noise from outside. She gasped in concern, "I need some time!"_

 _ZeekCrimson nodded, "I'll deal with them!"_

 _ZeekCrimson turned and exited Fire Opal Tent as he began attacked and intervened others from going in by dueling and battling with them._

 _Ciel began comparing hers and her brother's notes while typing down on her laptop, with exact and same ingredients and even added hers to replace the mistakes and added gemdust in. After that, she purged her older brother's computer out of virus while copying and downloading the information to her thumbdrive._

 _Ciel sighed while praying hopefully and firmly, "Please, let this work. I love my family too much to lose! Please work!"_

 _With one hundred percent complete of transferring the data, Ciel closed and turn everything off including the virus cleaned-off from Shorty Thinking's. She turned and faced to the front as she put her act now. She began marching towards it. She has to give the information to them before she and ZeekCrimson returned home._

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was in shock and amazed as she dropped Ciel's hand down. She continued looking at the young doctor's look, with her surprise looks. Everyone looked at her.

"She really did help us from the start. She risked everything to help us," Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise. Everyone looked surprise and shock. She turned to Ciel, "You're crazy but amazing sister Shorty Thinking could ever had."

Shorty Thinking turned and looked at Ciel, "You mean that? You're the one who complete my research works?"

"Yes," Ciel sobbed and sniffled tearfully, "I'm sorry for everything. I should have told you the truth."

Shorty Thinking shook his head while crying, "No. I'm sorry for this. I should never disowned my own family. It broke your heart, five months ago. I'm a bad brother."

Ciel sighed while smiling, "It's okay. The sacrifice Zeek and me made worth everything. You did get the cure, right."

"Yes, we did. It's all thanks to you." Rarity said calmly as she patted Ciel's head, "You're truly Shorty's sister. We thank you for everything."

"And you're truly a great girlfriend for my brother. Thanks for looking after him," Ciel said in relief, "even though you get over dramatic on silly things. No offense."

Rarity smiled, "None taken."

Shorty Thinking turned to ZeekCrimson, "Thank you for looking after her."

ZeekCrimson groaned while bowed humbly, "I lived to protect her and everything, my creator. I will not and never fail you."

Shorty Thinking smiled in relief and happy. And just before he or anyone else could do anything, the Ultimate Soldiers and their arsenals of Armor Warriors approached. They all armed and aimed their guns and spears at five teams to ensure them not escaping. They all quickly apprehended and held their enemies tightly.

"You'll have your special reunion in prison to rot to death," Nezha Vengito said darkly and dryly, "Now my rivals and enemies to mutants, witness and heed my triumph speech! The time has come!"

As Nezha Vengito and the remaining of Ultimate Generals gathered on the stage, the soldiers turned and faced to them. His enemies were held and apprehended tight and firmly by the guards. He now began his speech about the world.

"Today is the end of the humanity, our weak links! The end of their disordered political system. At this very moment," Nezha Vengito said firmly and darkly through the microphone stand, "The United Nations of World are weakening and falling apart while the cowards and insurgents continued to terrorize, threaten and destroy our kind and our home."

Nezha Vengito lengthened his hand out while pointed at Thirteen Cybertronian Knights, "With The Last Knight and eight geodes in our hands, we now have opportunity to end the humanity's regime once and for all! To destroy any foreign creatures from planets and realms! And to retake what is rightfully ours! Those who stand in our way will bow to us or be destroyed! And will remember this as the last day of the humanity! Our time is now!"

The army of Ultimate Soldiers cheered wildly and proudly while crying 'Victory' out loud. Nezha Vengito smirked proudly and darkly in seeing this. His prisoners were in full of shock and concern. They became concern and uneasy

"Now go forth, my brothers and sisters! Take back of what is yours!" Nezha Vengito ordered firmly and darkly, "Launch all the Knights! Show them your true might and resolve!"

As the order has been given, the Ultimate Soldiers cried out loud as they all turned and charged at once. The pilots entered their jets and gunships. Drivers moved into military tanks and cars. The specialized soldiers entered the cockpits of Armor Warriors. The infantries armed with their armed lethal guns and grenades while boarding into the transports. Twelve specialized and talents gotten into cockpits within Twelve Cybertronian Knights.

With everything has been set, The Ultimate Soldiers took off as they all split up and headed to different countries and states for invasions. Each of Twelve Cybertronian Knights got hooked up and transported by three to five gunships for invasion. But they left one Cybertronian Knight behind.

Nezha Vengito turned to his loyal generals, "Death Tactic! Silverclaw! Finish upgrading Black Alpha with his new body. Ripper and Soki, take our prisoners back to their prison cells. While you're at it, send Optimus Prime to my guest's chamber. He wish to speak with the Prime. The rest of you, come with me. We're heading to command center now. My dream and goal will be complete!"

The Ultimate Generals nodded firmly and proudly as they all headed off and deal with the orders at once. Death Tactic and Silverclaw led the scientists and engineers in bringing Black Alpha to their lab for upgrading and testing. Ripper, Soki, their Ultimate Soldiers and Armor Warriors led and moved the prisoners to the prison area. Nezha Vengito and his remaining Ultimate Officers were the only ones left as they were preparing to head off to command center.

"You won't get away with this! We will stop you!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed angrily.

Five heroic teams shouted and exclaimed in anger and firm that they will stop Nezha Vengito from achieving his goals and destroying the humanity. Needlessly, The Grand General of Ultimates remained silent while smirked darkly and evilly as he doesn't care because he's already winning the war now.

* * *

The cities and villages from different countries were at peace for the moment. People were enjoying their peace and tranquility for the moment like nothing bad happens until explosion ignited. The buildings and transports exploded and engulfed in flames. Some buildings fell and broke down to pieces. Others were in blazing flames. The people screamed in fear and concern as they all quickly escape from the catastrophe before they get killed.

With almost all of humans were running away, strange and unusual humans and creatures emerged from fog of ashes and shadows. These creatures began marching while activating and unleashing their powers as if they were ready to attack.

Nezha Vengito: _I have waited for the day  
To send these insects to hell  
Now the magic and knights are my power  
Our revolution can finally begin  
We... will... destroy the Humanity!_

In all of countries, the mutants began attacking and scaring the humans off. The policemen and enforcers charged out while armed with lethal guns, batons and shields. The federal soldiers charged, attacked and subdued the mutants at once. The mutants fiercely struggled and resisted the enforcers. Suddenly, The Ultimates have arrived and assisted their allied insurgents against the enemies on twelve different continents of the world. Twelve Cybertronian Knights also joined them on battlefield.

White Omega attacked Asia. Ultra V Beta invaded Australia. Gallant Gamma stroke at Europe. Magna Delta brought destruction on India. Dynast Epsilon unleashed his wrath at Russia. Crusade Zeta engaged at Southeast Asia. EXA Theta terrorized at Middle East. Cranial Sigma battled at Africa. Kentaurus Kappa fired his arrows On Mexico. Bushido Iota damaged Greenland. Leopard Chi ferociously engaged at South America. Jesuits Omnicron stealthily attack at Canada.

Nezha Vengito: _Behold the power of the knights in all its glory  
No need to fear the pretenders at the door  
Right now, your true freedom awaits you  
Unleash your true power  
Wipe them out, All of them!_

The World Leaders sent their military force in dealing with the enemies especially repelling or destroying the giant robotic warriors at once. While the mutants were forced to retreat, The Ultimate Army and Twelve Cybertronian Knights did not fear the military as they continued attacking the enemies.

While the Ultimate Soldiers fiercely attacking and rebelling the military, they lose some of best to get killed and wounded. But Twelve Cybertronian Knights and Armor Warriors were immune to the attacks as they continued attacking and destroying everything that stands in their way.

Nezha Vengito: _They've denied our rights and dreams  
They've sealed our fates in prison  
But too long, we've played their rules  
We'll turn against them  
We... will... destroy the Humanity!_

The Ultimates were performing their duty. Nezha Vengito, Starkiller and Sushi Tsunami were watching the event from his command center while giving their soldiers and insurgents order and strategies in defeating their enemies. Death Tactic, Silverclaw, scientists and engineers were in progress of upgrading Black Alpha from the statue's power and soul including inserting new weapons to it. Soki, Ripper and their soldiers continued guiding and leading five heroic teams to their prison while Optimus Prime was being dragged to the mysterious guest's chamber.

Nezha Vengito: _Trust in me, I'll lead and guide you  
Don't be afraid, the humans cannot harm us  
These powers of magic and knights  
Will protect us and destroy them_

The whole countries' cities and villages were in terribly ruins. The citizens were in fear and panic. Most of soldiers were killed, some of them were injured and a few have escaped. For two days later, the Ultimates have conquered most of the world while forcing most of leaders in different countries to surrender for their people and home, leaving North America to conquer.

Nezha Vengito: _Let them come! Just let them try!  
We're not about to give them a chance!  
Our new kingdom will be here throughout the ages  
Written into the history pages_

Nezha and his Ultimates: _We... will... destroy the Humanity!_

* * *

In his command center, Nezha Vengito have witnessed the battles from various different countries. The humanity is losing while the mutants have gained their own territory within two days. Victory is almost in his grasp.

"Yes. Everything is going well. Just one more day," Nezha Vengito said darkly and proudly. His amulet of eight geodes glowed in darkness spiritually. He held his tightly, "When that time has come, the true powers will return to the Knights. With both theirs and my geodes, I will reshape and recreate this world under my image. No humans will dare to defy me. Mutants will reign supreme! I will become the God-King of this world!"

"And then, I'll come for both worlds - Cybertron and 'Equestria'," Nezha Vengito turned and looked at the monitor screens of both Optimus Prime and Sunset Shimmer, "The natives and their resources, technologies and powers will be mine to control! Nothing will stand in my way! No one can!"

Feeling proud and ambitious about his achievements and plans he has made, Nezha Vengito laughed darkly and proudly. His body and amulet glowed darkly and eerily. Eight geodes slowly encased and formed dark blackish-colored aura crystals. His loyal minions applause for their leader's success and ambition.

* * *

Death Tactic, scientists and engineers were working and upgrading Black Alpha. He's almost looked completely robotic and mechanical. Unknown to them, his eyes glowed in dark reddish aura-like. He snarled and growled softly.

"You will suffer the consequences for abusing the power. I will not allow you abuse my kind's powers for your ambition. The world will be reshape for better. I will ensure of it. I must protect you, my sister..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. I originally going to make this whole chapter about the heroes fighting back after they've lost a duel and get captured. But unfortunately, it'll be very unfocused on it since this chapter involved of Nezha Vengito rise of power and almost have everything he has. So, on the next chapter will be **'A Fighting Chance'**.

2\. **_'We will destroy the Humanity'_** is based on ** _'We will stand for Everfree'_** sung by **_Gloriosa Daisy_** from original movie.


	12. Chapter 11: A Fighting Chance

**Chapter 11: A Fighting Chance**

Two days later; Nezha Vengito's Ultimate Army and Mutant Insurgents have conquered the whole world, leaving one country defenseless and outmatched - North America. And now, his forces especially Twelve Cybertronian Knights were guarding the regions while ensuring no retaliation and rebellion occurred against him, especially he has one more day for the planetary alignment. The Dark Prophecy is almost upon them.

Nothing can stand in their way now...

Within Command Center, Fortress of Deity's Wrath, Nezha Vengito was being contacted by President and his Secretary of United States for negotiation of peace and treaty while avoiding conflict. The Grand General wasn't amused or impressed about it since he still harbored hatred and rage on them for mistreatment against his kind and abusing the power for themselves than protecting the nation.

"As you know what has happen to the world, Mr. President, and so I advise you not to attempt to rebel against me," Nezha Vengito said darkly, "Because if you do, any country including yours will be decimated. I've already demonstrated of how deadly and powerful my Cybertronian Knights can really be. Do I make myself clear?"

President of United States sighed in defeat, _"Point taken. What do you want from us, in return for my country's safety?"_

"Simple. I want you to relinquish both your position and this so-called democracy system to me, without violence. So, the mutants can finally roam freely and peacefully. Your kind will be spared but live as our servants."

 _"I wish I could. But there's some difficulties of your request. Concerning or my position and the government system to be relinquished, mine and others might find difficulties to accept and adapt it. They won't be pleased with it. Maybe we should our previous Humans-Mutants Peace Treaty?"_

"No. I refused."

 _"But it's what kept our relationship and friendship between our kinds well for three decades. Please, reconsider and accept it."_

"Do you not wish to end the violence and destruction, President Fool?!"

 _"Of course, I do. I don't want to cause troubles, Grand General."_

"Then, do it as I requested. Or else, yours will suffer the same fate as others. I don't want to hear that treaty again! Do I make myself clear?!"

 _"Y-yes. I understand. Please, give me some time."_

"Very well," Nezha Vengito said darkly and firmly, "However, if you failed to comply, the Knights will be the least of your concerns. I'll send the video to you about my definition." His words thrust through President's heart, making the leader scared and worried. He continued with a dead glare, "You have one day to think about it. Think wisely, leader..."

Nezha Vengito turned off his communication screen. He took a deep breath before smiling proudly. If everything went exactly as he planned, then his dream of freeing mutants will come true. If not, both Cybertronian Knights and Artificial Energon will destroy them especially the Dark Prophecy.

"That went well as we expected," Sushi Tsunami remarked amusingly, "If these filthy Humans know what is good for them, they would be foolish enough to die for nothing. Your master plan is coming true"."

Starkiller nodded firmly, "We are... Victorious... Nothing stands... in your way..."

"Yes. My dream will become reality," Nezha Vengito said calmly and proudly while his eyes poured down his tears. He sighed, "All those years our kinds have suffered will end soon."

"Indeed." The calm and collected voice spoke. Nezha Vengito and his minions turned to the entrance as Death Tactic entered the scene. He continued, "The humanity will know the meaning of pain and suffering. It was their political system and corruption that led them to downfall."

"Yes. I agree," Nezha Vengito said proudly and amusingly. He smiled, "How is the progress of our Last Knight's re-modification?"

"Progress went well as we have hoped for. And this time, no more sabotaging and damaging to him. By afternoon, Black Alpha will be ready especially the planetary alignment."

"Yes. One more day. And that is tomorrow by noon. The Knights will be awakened and served under me to reshape this reality into my desire."

"Yes indeed. What should we do with our Prisoners of War? Should we execute them?"

"No. I want them to watch my greatest triumph. I want them to know the meaning of 'defeat' and their luck has run out."

Death Tactic smiled, "I see. Breaking more of their spirits. An excellent strategy of psychology." His face straightened up to seriousness, "But should anything goes wrong-!"

"It won't, my old friend. It won't," Nezha Vengito interrupted. He smiled proudly while looking at Death Tactic, "What else can Shadow Dragon and his friends do now? They don't have army or weapons to fight back. They're completely outnumbered and outmatched against us. We're victorious, my friend."

Seeing his general was too proud to reconsider, Death Tactic sighed in defeat, "I supposed so. I should return to my post of working then." He turned and headed to the entrance. He narrowed his angry eyes while gritted teeth, "That fool is underestimating the enemies again. I should prepare the contingency plan."

"Maybe you shouldn't ignore him. We have come this far because of his strategies. We should be alert and cautious of our friends," Sushi Tsunami insisted in concern.

Starkiller hissed, "They will... Fight back... They will... Resist us..."

"Let them try," Nezha Vengito said dryly before holding the amulet of eight geodes, "As long as I have this power, I cannot lose nor they can win. I am victorious, after all..."

Sushi Tsunami hissed in anger, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

Using elevators to 20th level while walking through its hallway, Soki and Ripper were escorting their prisoners of wars to their prison cells. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were upset, disappointed and angered of their failure and defeated by the Ultimates especially they have all Thirteen Cybertronian Knights.

As they continued walking to reach their destination, the group came across three of horned demonic Cybertronian Warriors-like. The group, especially the Autobots, looked surprise and shocked by the appearance of the newcomers.

"You..." Soki snarled dryly and angrily.

"Come to collect the prize?" Ripper asked in amusement while smirking beneath his bird-mask. Cybertronian Demons snarled while nodded in agreement. He chuckled a bit, "The big is yours. Take him to your boss now."

"What?!" Everyone but Soki demanded in shock and anger.

Sam and his friends began protestinh in anger, "[Colonel Lennox] Forget it! [Sergeant Epps] What the hell is this?! [Shane] This is bullshit, pal! [Mikaela and Tessa] He stays with us! So, back off, assholes! [Cade] Prime is no one's slave! [Sam] He's our friends! So back off!"

Hound and Crosshairs groaned in anger, "Go to Hell!"

"If it's the fight you want, then you shall have one," Drift hissed in anger.

"Hell yeah!" Sideswipe snarled while nodded firmly, "No way we let you monsters take Prime without the fight!"

"You've said it!" Arcee, Prowl, Breakaway and Smokescreen exclaimed in anger, "[Arcee] You're not taking him away! [Prowl] We'll die to protect him! [Smokescreen] We're not afraid of you, Infernocons Assholes! [Breakaway] Hell yeah! You don't scare us!"  
 _  
"Bring it on, jackass!"_ Bumblebee radioed in anger.

Infernocons looked at each other oddly before chuckled evilly and amusingly. The Autobots remained firm and confident as they moved to the front while giving angry glares at their enemies.

And just before the heroic Cybertronians could do anything, the first demonic warrior punched Bumblebee and then Sideswipe. Hound, Crosshairs and Drift pushed him back. His Infernocons roared wildly and joined in the fight. Three of them attacked their prisoners of wars by punching, kicking and even biting while the Autobots struggled in fighting back and enduring the pain. Both sides shouted in fierce, anger, rage and pain at each other.

Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force, G.I. Joe and Autobots' Best Friends screamed in fear and worry while walking and moving back quickly. Soki, Ripper and their guards quickly did the same thing. They all shouted and screamed in fear and anger. Some wanted the fight to end while others continued till one of their foes died.

But Optimus Prime couldn't stand in seeing his comrades and brothers-in-arms getting the beat and injured for his sake.

"Enough!" Optimus Prime shouted firmly and angrily. Everyone stopped at once while looking at him. He sighed in defeat while approaching to Three Infernocons, "I will go with you, without resisting or even fighting. Leave them alone."

"What?!" Everyone but Soki and Ripper asked in shock, "NO!"

Using Sam's recording voice, Bumblebee radioed in anger, _"No! You can't do this!"_

"We seriously need to talk about recording and using my voice, Bee," Sam said dryly, "But Bee's right! You don't even know what they want with you!"

"Or what they even try to do to you," Cade added in concern.

"No way you mean that, Prime!" Sideswipe protested in concern, "Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet wouldn't want you to go through it!"

"As Leader, I understand your choice and duty to protect family," Duke said firmly and calmly, "But giving yourself to do that is not an option!"

Roadblock nodded in agreement, "Hell yeah! We stick together as bros and family!"

"They're right," Scarlett said firmly, "We're not giving up on you!"

Everyone chatted and remarked in agreement while protesting and refusing to let Optimus Prime surrendering himself to the Infernocons.

"I understand your concern. But fighting for my sake will result your death," Optimus Prime said calmly and firmly, "I cannot take your sacrifices. So many losses. Too much bloodshed. I've lost so many of my brothers and comrades because of me. But no more."

Everyone was in shock and concern of Optimus Prime's answers. They all couldn't believe it. He was willing to go through it.

"Prime..." Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Cade and Sam said in shock and concern, "No..."

Duke hissed in anger, "Damn it! Don't do this, Prime."

"Optimus Prime, please," Twilight Sparkle pleaded in concern, "We all wouldn't want you to do this. Nyx wouldn't wanted either."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "If you do that, you might not come back alive."

"There's gotta be another way," Sunset Shimmer said firmly.

"There is no other way. No Sacrifice, No Victory," Optimus Prime said calmly and firmly. Everyone was stunned by his words. He continued, "Your bravery, kindness and faith will not be forgotten. But the choice is mine alone. Never lose your faith. From here, the fight will be your own."

Heartbroken yet touched by Optimus Prime's words, everyone was stunned by it. Some were angered and upset by it. A few shed some tears in sadness and pain. Others remained firm and calm. But at the end, they have to accept it.

Optimus Prime turned and faced at three Infernocons, "I am ready. Take me to your leader."

Infernocons Trio growled while nodded in agreement. They then opened the door. Optimus Prime marched in without looking back. All of his friends and family could do is watch them entering through the entrance. The door closed from sides. All of them were upset, saddened and angered by his departure.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Ripper demanded in anger and annoyance while pushing his prisoners off, "Show's over! Keep moving!"

Soki held and stopped Ripper, "Enough! Give them some space. They've lost their friend."

Ripper scoffed beneath his mask, "Go to hell, for the hell I care about."

"Yeah. You're the jackass." Soki remarked in anger yet dryly.

Soki, Ripper and their guards continued leading and escorting their prisoners to the prison cells.  
Upon arriving their destination, the Ultimate Military Officers pushed and put their prisoners of war into their own cells separately before activating the force field entrances. Surprisingly, the prison cells were very big and large enough to fit for some giant robots.

Autobots, G.I. Joe and others were on left block of cells while Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force were on right blocks.

"Hope you enjoy the prison food. They're good," Ripper remarked amusingly yet sarcastically. He chuckled amusingly, "By tomorrow noon, the hell is on! Humanity says bye-bye. And say hello to the might Ultimates and the Mutants. New kingdom is on the way!"

Soki sighed in defeat while looking at prisoners, "I'm sorry. I didn't want this. I really don't."

"Guard the prisoners," Ripper ordered darkly, "They move their asses to get out. Bite them off."

The Elite Guards nodded firmly. As soon as two Ultimate Officers left the prison cell, they began their patrol and guard duty to ensure their prisoners stayed inside the blocks. Everyone sighed in defeat and upset as some were seating down on beds and floors, others were cursing and demanding to get out and a few in silent and moody to talk or doing anything.

"Okay. What the hell were those things?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock and concern.

Fluttershy quivered and shivered in fear within her quarter, "I'd never seen something so scary and monstrous before in my life. I don't really want to see or even like them."

"Yeah, me too," Pinkie Pie, Tunnel Rat and Ripcord commented in concern, "I don't really like it."

"They're the Infernocons," Sideswipe said firmly, "The most deadly and devastating Cybertronian Warriors from the pits of underworld. If six of them combined into one warrior - Infernocus, they'll be unstoppable and powerful to deal with."

"And the funny thing is," Arcee said in concern yet dryly, "They were myth. Or so we thought."

Bumblebee sighed before radioed, _"Yeah. These guys are not to be mess with. **(ZAP!)** First time to see the real boogieman. **(ZAP!)** I hate them a lot!"_

Hearing the name and the capabilities of Infernocons, everyone was in shocked and scared of the demonic Cybertronians now. All of them chatted and remarked in concern about it. They don't really like the monster or wanted to deal with it.

"Man, it's like fighting with a real demon," Applejack remarked uneasily.

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Indeed. It's a real nightmarish."

"Who cares?! We need to get out and save Optimus Prime!" Smokescreen exclaimed in anger and impatiently. He punched and kicked the force field door. He groaned, "Stupid door! Let me out now!"

Flint grunted as he continued ramming the door, "Keep ram the door! It might help us out of here!"

Laxtinct screamed as he punched on the door hard, "This is so bullshit! We're screwed!"

"Laxtinct, knock it off!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

"Knocking and screaming aren't gonna help us anything," Lady Jaye said angrily.

Prowl nodded, "Indeed. We're trapped." He then noticed Snake Eyes and Jinx were touching and checking on the walls and corners thoroughly. He hummed, "We just need to search around to find the way out."

"That's gonna waste of our time," Roadblock remarked dryly and angrily. He grunted in defeat, "Hopefully, Snake Eyes and Jinx could find the way out."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement as all they can do is wait for Snake Eyes and Jinx finding the way out of prison cells.

Aquastroke sighed in anger while looking at the door impatiently, "We need to get out of here and find our friends. Where could he be?!"

"We'll find him, Aqua. We'll find them soon." Saber Dragoon said firmly and calmly.

"You don't have to..." Icy's familiar voice called.

"Wait! Did you hear that?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

As everyone nodded and chatted in confirmation, Shadow Dragon looked around of his surroundings, "Yeah, we did. But where is it coming from?"

Terrorcreep's voice hissed in pain, "We're here... Look back..."

Everyone turned and looked to their back as they found nothing but Aquastroke, Fluttershy and Tailtech. Three of them found three familiar figures, who were injured and wounded badly while lying down on the ground. This shocked and surprised trio.

"No way..." Tailtech said in shock.

Blazefist groaned in pain, "Hey, guys..."

Aquastroke said in surprise yet relief, "Blaze..."

Fluttershy sobbed tearfully in joy, "Terrorcreep, you're really alive!"

* * *

Command Center of Cobra-Decepticons erupted with a loud yet angry and raging argument among the alliance. Both officers and soldiers of Cobra Command and Decepticons shouted and screamed at each other about the latest report, which involved of Ultimates captured all Thirteen Cybertronian Knights and conquered the world.

Some wanted to flee and escape Planet Earth while others wanted to resist and challenged the Ultimates. And one thing Cobra-Decepticons doesn't wanted to surrender to their enemy.

It didn't bold so well for the children and the pets. They were very uncomfortable and concern with it now. Cobra Commander and Megatron remained calm and patient during the argument. They needed their unlikely alliance to help and assist them to deal with the enemies while saving their friends and family.

"I knew it. This is really a bad idea," Wheelie remarked dryly.

Brains nodded in agreement, "A really bad idea."

Lance Justicestrike turned and looked at the leaders, "Aren't you gonna do something?" Both of them remained firm and calm while being silent. He sighed in annoyance, "What do even I bother? You two aren't even my friends."

Nyx sighed in annoyance, "It doesn't matter. Right now, we need their help to fight back and save our friends and family now!"

"Ha! That's a laughable!" Destro said in amusement.

Onslaught scoffed in amusement, "You honestly think we're gonna help you?! It's a joke. Why would we help and save your friend and family?"

"Yeah!" Combaticons shouted in agreement, "[Brawl huffed] I rather see them in hell! [Vortex chuckled] Blown to the vortex for good! [Blast Off scoffed] Blast off to the sun! [Swindle smirked] Blast and rip them to pieces!"

"What makes you think we're gonna risk our lives for them?!" Barricade asked dryly.

Stinger hissed, "I agreed. You all have foiled our plans too many times. We were so close in achieving the goals if you and my original bot hadn't interrupted it!"

"I rather see our enemies died than saving them," Baroness said proudly and amusingly.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Apple Bloom protested in anger, "We can't just leave them!"

"They're our friends and family," Sweetie Belle insisted in concern.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! We're not gonna abandoned them, without the fight!"

"Even if we can fight back," Tomax said firmly and dryly while Xamot nodded firmly, "What and how are we gonna defeat our enemies?!"

Dr Mindbender sighed in defeat and concern, "We can't. We're just Humans while the Ultimates are pure Mutants with supernatural powers! We don't stand a chance!"

"I agree," Soundwave said firmly, "The Thirteen Knights are the very first generation of Cybertronians. They're very powerful and stronger than any Cybertronians, not even the Guardian Knights or the Primes could defeat them."

Shockwave nodded in agreement, "There is zero high probability of chances in fighting and defeating our enemies especially your friends and family. They will not survive much longer."

Nyx was in shock and heartbroken as Lance Justicestrike approached while holding and hugging his little sister close to him. He hissed, "This can't be. It just can't."

"Believe if you wanted. This is reality, mate," Major Bludd remarked dryly.

Zartan nodded, "Sorry. Not worth our lives, dude."

"Let's face it." Scourge scowled dryly, "We're finished and done either way. What chance do we have to fight against them?!"

"I don't believe it?!" Nyx asked in shock yet angered. She turned and glared at both Decepticons and Cobra, "You all are the Decepticons and Cobras - fierce and mightiest warriors, who'd never back down from the fight till his enemy's death or died trying! You're willing to let your enemies get away with this and win?! Are you really the warriors or just pretenders and cowards?!"

"Nyx!" Her friends cried in concern and uneasy.

Cyclonus roared in anger while unsheathed his sword at Nyx, "Watch your tongue, brat!"

"Yeah, we don't play nice around here," Firefly snarled.

"I'm not afraid of you," Nyx remarked firmly, "You've got the large army, resources, weapons and arsenals. It's time to strike back and defeat Nezha and his Ultimates! The time is now!" She sighed firmly, "If you all are really Decepticons and Cobras, you all wouldn't run and hide like cowards especially you wanted to kill your nemeses!"

"Is she serious?!" Spike asked in concern.

Dragoking shrugged innocently and confusingly, "I don't know. And I don't like it."

Ace nodded, "No like it."

"You actually believe that we have the chance to defeat our enemies," Baroness asked in shock yet annoyed, "This is nothing but base on hope?"

Nyx gave a glare at Baroness, "It's what kept us going! It's what makes us strong! It's what helps us win. I'm not giving it up."

"Impressive but foolish of you to believe that you can win," Soundwave remarked dryly and firmly.

"Hope is nothing but delusion and foolish concept that mislead you to your doom," Shockwave said dryly, "It's pointless."

Barricade snarled, "I'd say we're done and finished. There is no hope for you..."

"In fact, we're only loyal to our leader and fight for them, not your friends or family," Destro said dryly, "You children are foolish for believing in hope and fairy tale."

"We won't help and assist you for your 'rescue mission'," Tomax and Xamot said dryly and darkly.

Cobra Command and Decepticons chatted and argued in agreement about not helping Nyx and her friends to save their friends and family especially defeating the Ultimates and stopping the Thirteen Cybertronian Knights.

Nyx and her friends were in shock and disappointed by it. Nyx looked down in defeat. Her older brother patted her while hugged in comfort.

"Forget it, Nyx. If they're not gonna help us, we'll just have to do it by ourselves," Lance Justicestrike said firmly, "Like our Minicons and pets said, it's a bad idea."

"And not to mention, they're the bad guys," Apple Bloom said dryly.

Scootaloo scoffed, "Yeah. They don't care about anyone or even their own family but themselves. They're very selfish and jerks."

"They just want to rule the world," Sweetie Bell remarked angrily, "Typical villains' motto."

"Yeah, we can do it without these guys!" Spike said firmly.

Wheelie nodded, "Yeah! Our friends need us now."

The children and their pets turned and began walking away now. While passing the leaders of two evil forces, Cobra Commander and Megatron began laughing before making theirs very loud and darkly. Everyone turned and looked at them both.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Brains demanded in anger.

Nyx sighed angrily, "Still think we're stupid to believe in hope and fairy tale?!"

"No. I admire your courage and determination," Megatron said proudly and firmly before chuckled a bit, "You remind me of Optimus Prime. He too believed in hope and faith."

Cobra Commander nodded, "And you have strong spirit as Duke and his G.I. Joes. Even though you knew it's impossible for you all to achieve it, yet you're willing to go through for them?"

"Yes, we are," Nyx said firmly, "I promised that we'll save them."

"Yeah!" Her friends exclaimed in agreement.

"Very well. We will assist you. After all, we did make an alliance since we shared our common enemies." Megatron said calmly and firmly. Everyone but Cobra Commander were in shock and surprise. He snarled in anger as he turned and glared at his Decepticons, "Those who disobeyed and defied my ordered will answer to my wrath?! Anyone else dare?!"

Cobra Commander snarled, "And trust me, we have very limited and little patient and calmness."

Their minions went in silent while remained firm and calm. They were all looked at their leaders and masters. They all nodded in agreement. Nyx and her friends were surprise yet happy and relief to see it. The children and their pets returned to the council table for the plans.

Nyx bowed respectfully before Megatron and Cobra Commander, "Thank you for helping us out, Megatron and Cobra Commander. We really appreciated it."

Her friends smiled and thanked the Leaders of Decepticons and Cobra Command for willingly to help and cooperate with them.

"Don't get use to my sentimental. We didn't do it for your sake, child." Megatron corrected firmly and calmly, "We have our unfinished business and duel with our own nemeses especially ensuring the pretenders that only we can conquer this world."

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "Yes. No one is allow to take our glory, victory and even taking the heads of our nemeses. We don't like being shoved off or even someone outshine us!"

Their words have shocked especially making Nyx and her friends uneasy and uncomfortable about it.

Megatron scoffed, "Never mind of it. We have more important matters to deal with. We must devise our plans now if we want to defeat the Ultimates and stop the Dark Prophecy. This is a perfect chance to end this once and for all."

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "Yes. We now have our elements of surprise when our enemies have lowered their guards while focusing on their world conquest. We even have our secret weapons to accomplish our objective."

"Affirmative. Our inside jobs will help and give us all the information we need. The Ultimates have no idea what kind of surprise we have for them.

"Indeed. This is gonna hit and hurt them a lot. This will demoralize and defeat our enemies for good. And we're going to enjoy it."

Both Decepticons and Cobra Command Officers smiled and chuckled in amusement as they all can't wait to enjoy it. All of them began discussing and devising the plans to

Nyx and her friends looked uneasy and uncomfortable with the bad guys especially the ideas and plans they have come up with.

"Is it me or do I feel uncomfortable to be with these guys?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Scootaloo hissed, "Nope. It's not just you. I don't feel too good to be with them."

"Hopefully, it's not too long to make a plan," Sweetie Belle said hopefully, "I don't want to stay too long with them. They kinda scares me off."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's hope it's a quick one too."

"Well, at least, we did get them to help us out, right?" Lance Justicestrike asked while shrugging, "We did say we need some backups."

"Good point," Nyx and her friends commented in agreement.

* * *

Walking down through the hallway, Infernocons were leading Optimus Prime to their secret chamber while away from his allies. Arriving to their destination, they entered it. The leader of the Autobots was in shock and surprised upon looking at the chamber's appearance. It was designed and made of Cybertronian Metals especially it has more of weaponry, scientific equipment and tools.

In front of Optimus Prime was the mysterious being sitting down on his throne chair. The shadowy figure revealed his dark reddish eyes while snarled.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime," the Mysterious Being said calmly as he emerged from it while revealing himself a humanoid metallic human while his bottom is made of several tentacles, "I've been expecting you. I am Fallax Vulpes."

Optimus Prime has his eyes narrowed in anger yet suspicious, "And you must be one of my Creators?"

"I see you're aware of me. I am pleased, but," the Creator said calmly as he snapped his fingers. Infernocons held and forced Optimus Prime in bowing down to the ground. He smirked in amusement, "Like your pathetic brothers and your kind, you have poor manners and lack of respect to your masters and creators! You've forgotten your place, slave!"

Infernocons continued restraining him down, Optimus Prime groaned in anger while struggled in getting up while glaring at the Creator.

"I am slave to no one!" Optimus Prime snarled. He roared in anger as he had his left leg on the right in getting up. He punched and kicked two Infernocons. He armed with his Energon Blade while glaring at the Creator, "Fallax, I'm coming for you now!"

Optimus Prime screamed in anger as he charged straight at Fallax Vulpes. And as he jumped up high and ready thrust his swords at his target, a giant demonically Cybertronian Brute Warrior armed with two large heavy canons emerged from the shadows. The giant Cybertronian punched Optimus Prime to the ground hard before slammed his feet on him to the ground hard.

Optimus Prime groaned in pain while struggling of getting out from Infernocus. Fallax Vulpes stood up from his chair while approaching the Prime.

"Foolish Prime! Your revolt and rebellious characteristic will not be tolerated," Fallax Vulpe exclaimed in anger, "No matter, you'll be reeducated for better. After all, it's what she wanted from you, Prime."

Optimus Prime groaned in pain, "Who is she?! What do you want with me?!"

"You'll find out, Prime." Fallax Vulpe said calmly. Hearing a beautiful melody-like static, he turned and looked at the small box revealed a holographic form of shadowy figure with a hood. He smiled, "Ah, my dearest and lovely friend, welcome."

 _"Charming, Fallax..."_ Mysterious Being said dryly. She looked up and found Optimus Prime, trapping down by Infernocus. She smiled amusingly, _"My greatest creation - Optimus Prime, at last, we meet."_

"Who are you?!" Optimus Prime groaned and struggled in pain.

 _"Your Creator, Optimus Prime,"_ The Mysterious Being said calmly. Optimus Prime remained firm and calm while glaring angrily and ragingly at her. She smiled, _"Why so gloom? Aren't you happy to be reunited with me?"_

"I'll be more happy to kill you with my bare hands or my sword! That will stop you from hunting and destroying my friends!"

 _"It seems that there's some glitches need to fix. Nothing that we Creators can't fix. Just need to readjusting and reeducating your mind especially your sparks."_

Optimus Prime snarled, "Back off, Bitch!"

 _"Oh, my. Such foul language. No doubt you learn it from filthy human beings,"_ The Mysterious Being remarked dryly yet calmly, _"Someone needs to teach you a lesson! Fallax, you know what to do."_

"With pleasure, my lovely," Fallax Vulpe bowed humbly. The holographic form of mysterious being dispersed and disappeared. He turned and looked at Optimus Prime, "Now, time to do some readjustment on you, Prime. Sunder, it is time."

Optimus Prime looked surprise and shock of what he just heard. And just before he could do anything, The Infernocus grabbed and slammed him on the emerging of patient bed from the ground. The giant Demon Cybertronian and another Infernocus has come and join in as they tightened the belt on Optimus Prime while holding him down.

 ** _LAUGHTER!_** Optimus Prime turned and looked on his left side as he found a familiar enemy laughing evilly and emerging calmly from the shadows on left corner. He even carried the crate of Artificial Rainbow Energon of Light and Dark Canisters.

"Sunder..." Optimus Prime said dryly and angrily, "You're alive?!"

Sunder chuckled evilly as he was pouring Rainbow Energon of Light and Dark together into a large canister. He then stirred and mixing two Artificial Energon together. He then brought a syringe in injecting and absorbing them within it.

"Of course," Sunder slowly turned and smiled widely at Optimus Prime while approaching him, "I did promise that I'd find you. And I did. Time to do some surgery..."

Optimus Prime snarled, "Get away from me!"

"Too late," Sunder said in amusement as he placed a syringe and injected the Light-Dark Rainbow Energon into Optimus Prime's neck, "Bottom's up!"

With the last drop of the Energon, Optimus Prime groaned before screamed in pain and agony. His eyes of blue slowly turned to purplish lights. His continued blinking and shifted between blue and purple while he struggled in getting out of patient bed.

As Optimus Prime continued screaming and struggling in agony, he was held down and tight by two Infernocuses. Fallax Vulpe, Sunder and the army of Infernocons watched the event amusingly.

Fallax Vulpe chuckled in amusement, "Yes... Yes... And soon, the Prime will be ours..."

* * *

At the prison cells, everyone waited patiently and calmly for Snake Eyes and Jinx finding a way out and opened the cells. Fluttershy, Aquastroke and Tailtech were tending their love-interests' one, with everything they had in the prison.

Using her Heal Power, Aquastroke restored Blazefist's injuries and wounds gently and calmly while he was lying down on her lap.

Blazefist sighed happily while nuzzling her lap gently, "Feels to be home, Aqua."

"Yeah, it is," Aquastroke sighed in relief as she finished healing her husband. She held and hugged him close to her, "I've missed you so much, and so does Indigo. Do you have any idea of how worry we were for you when you've gone missing?!"

"Sorry..." Blazefist chuckled a bit before hugged a bit, "Didn't mean to scare you!"

"Of course, you did, jackass!" Aquastroke hissed as she hugged her husband tightly, causing him to yelp in pain. She sighed, "At least, you're back in one piece?"

"Pieces!" Blazefist hissed in pain, "If you don't stop it!"

Aquastroke yelped in realization as she quickly released him from hugging. She saw him has knocked out cold while moaning in defeat. She sighed and looked in annoyance. She really need to be careful with her strength.

"Glad you and Blaze are together again," Rainbow Dash cried happily from her cell. Aquastroke was annoyed and looked away. She groaned in annoyance, "Aw come on! Drop it, will ya?!"

Rarity sighed while shaking her head, "You did disown her as coach in the first place, Dash."

"Shut up, Rarity," Rainbow Dash remarked dryly.

Inside her own cell, Fluttershy was helping Terrorcreep on the bed by tending his wounds with clean water, herbs and bandages. To ensure he is healthy enough, she forced him to suck so much blood from her hand. Very against it, Vampire Mutant reluctantly do it in healing his body.

Feeling enough of absorbing the blood, Terrorcreep sighed calmly as he laid down on the bed. Fluttershy joined in by lying close to him.

"Feeling better?" Fluttershy asked. Terrorcreep nodded calmly yet weakly. She sighed, "Thank goodness. You're safe now. I was so worried."

"I am so sorry, Fluttershy," Terrorcreep apologized regrettably and shamefully. Fluttershy looked at him. He continued, "For making you so worry and sucking so much of your blood. If I hadn't been so wounded, then you wouldn't-!"

"Stop it." Fluttershy interrupted angrily. Terrorcreep looked at her. She continued while sobbing tearfully, "If you hadn't been alive, I would've been heartbroken and sad. And now you're here, I'm happy. And I don't care of how much blood I lost. As long you're healed and fine, then I'm fine."

Touched and surprised by her loyalty, Terrorcreep sighed in relief, "Thank you, Fluttershy. I promised that I won't leave you alone and sad again."

Fluttershy sighed in relief as she moved close and nuzzled on his chest, "I know. And thank you."

Inside Tailtech's cell, he was checking and tending Icy's wounds. He managed to tied a bandage around her left arm since it was badly injured.

"How are you feeling?" Tailtech asked in concern.

Icy nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks to you." She sighed, "You must have been so worry about me when we haven't reported back."

"Yeah. All of us were bummer especially Aqua and Fluttershy. But now you're safe."

"Thanks. So, how's the camp? I hope you all liked my cooking food. It's the best!"

Tailtech yelped in concern before smiled awkwardly, "Eh... Uh... Yeah... It was great especially Gloriosa Daisy liked it."

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Icy exclaimed happily, "I can't wait to cook another dish! The best one!"

Tailtech groaned in defeat, "The worst one..."

Looking at three of them tending and caring for their friends, Scralett smiled as she looked at Duke, "This kinda reminds me of you saving my life when I was working for the Cobra."

"How are they?" Gloriosa Daisy asked in concern. Everyone gave the glare at her. She sighed in defeat, "Look. I have no idea that Mr. T is actually Death Tactic. But one thing I know that I'd never told him." She turned and looked at Timber Spruce, "Timber, did you-?"

"No! I didn't!" Timber Spruce protested frantically. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. He sighed, "Well, he kinda figure it out when he found a golden statue with Black Alpha's face painting." Gloriosa Daisy was annoyed and angered by his comments. He yelped, "I did lied to him that it was last year student's project..."

Gloriosa Daisy groaned in anger, "Timber Spruce, I'd swear that I'm gonna kill you for this one!"

"Hey!" Flare Tiger called, "Since everyone knows your secrets of being a guardian to the Thirteen Cybertronian Knights, wanna shed some lights on it?"

Lady Jaye nodded in agreement, "She does have the point. What else do you know about this?"

"And maybe you know something about the prophecy too," Sunset Shimmer suggested calmly, "Tell us everything you know."

"No more bullshitting, this time!" Flint said dryly and angrily.

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement as they wanted to know of what's really going on about the camp consultants' roles and purpose of protecting Black Alpha. And they need to know of what they should do with the prophecy.

Seeing everyone demanding about the truth, both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce looked at each other. They all nodded in agreement. It's time for their friends to know their secrets.

"Alright, it's time you know the truth about everything and even us," Timber Spruce said calmly.

Gloriosa Daisy nodded firmly, "What you're about to hear is not gonna be a fairy tale."

* * *

 _ **Tale of Black Alpha**_

 _ **"It happens a long time ago - King Arthur's time,"** Timber Spruce narrated firmly, **"When the sky was darkened over the England, a giant meteor was heading straight it. Its smaller one hit and make a hard impact on the land. Everyone thought that they were finished until he came..."**_

 _In 455 AD, the darkened sky loomed over the England as a giant meteor and its shooting rocks hailed upon on it. Its people shouted and screamed for mercy while panicking and running for their lives. Some managed to return to home safely, others were hiding and taking shelter in cave or rocks and a few were escaping by riding their horses or sailing their boats to another safe haven._

 _As everyone were trying to escape, a sudden bluish swirling portal appeared on the sky. Emerged from it; a colossal black knight, Black Alpha charged out while heading straight to the giant meteors and its shooting rocks._

 _ **"Black Alpha charged right at the meteor while destroying its meteor shower coming to him."** Gloriosa Daisy narrated, **"With his powerful sword to swing, he destroyed the big one himself. He saved the England. But he got caught by the blast and thrown straight to the lake."**_

 _Flying and charging straight right at the meteor, Black Alpha smashed and knocked its hailing rocks off. Reaching his target, he used his giant broadsword-like axe to slice at the meteor in two. The meteor exploded to pieces, right at his face._

 _While the England was safe from danger, Black Alpha was wounded badly by the meteor shower especially destroying the giant one. He was falling straight to the northern forest, where he made a large impact on the large lake. The black knight was unconscious._

 _ **"Black Alpha was badly injured from the battle. He nearly died. But he was saved by a little girl named Nimue, who brought and returned the giant Oryuken Sword to him. By using the sunlight and reflective objects on the sword, which was fused with Allspark Shard; it restored the knight to his full health. Thus, they both began their long term of friendship. But their friendship became something much more - brother-sister relationship."**_

 _Few days later after the meteor shower disaster, Black Alpha remained unconscious on the lake. A little girl came out from the wood. She gasped of spotting him in the lake. She was determined to save his life with medicine treatment and even returned the Oryuken Sword to him. Nimeu used the sunlight and reflective objects for giving powerful energy source to shine on the black knight's sword. It began to heal and restore Black Alpha to healthy state._

 _Both of them began their friendship while teaching each other about their species, culture, languages and even morality. They both became very close._  
 _ **  
"But years later, the England suffered a lot of hardships and destruction. It has no leaders and the land kept on attacked and invaded by Saxons and Romans. Bandits terrorized and scared the innocents, and even stolen their foods and clothes. Nimeu was saddened and pained in seeing it. When she was attacked by the group of bandits, a young man named Arthur came to her aid and defeated them."**_

 _Reaching her young adult age, Nimeu traveled across the England while observing the land and people. She saw how terrible and tragedy the land has suffered. In the market place, she was attacked and nearly raped by the bandits until a young man named Arthur came to her aid while beaten them off._

 _ **"Seeing how much valor, wisdom and compassion he has; Nimeu returned to the Lake while consulting with Black Alpha. He was very doubted of it but decided to test him by Three Trials and especially lifting and raising the legendary Excalibur Sword from the Stone."**_

 _Returned to the lake, Nimue explained of her journey and encounter with Arthur to Black Alpha, who was very doubtful and concern. He reluctantly agree to see it by testing him. He even has the Excalibur Sword placed on the ancient yet strong and technological stone-like with bluish orb-like on the center of it._

 _ **"When Nimeu brought Arthur to the lake, Black Alpha began testing him with three trials - valor, wisdom and compassion while observing him carefully. After dealing and passing three tests for a week, Black Alpha allow Arthur to lift the Excalibur Sword from the Stone. He even told Arthur of how its works. The stone will sense and tests the person's true hearts and worthiness of lifting the sword. If the orb turned red, then he's not worthy. And it's blue, then he is the one."**_

 _Nimue brought Arthur before Black Alpha, who began testing him on the Trials of Valor, Wisdom and Compassion, with the help of his illusions and tricks. After a week later, Arthur passed three tests. Black Alpha and Nimeu led him to the Excalibur Sword in the Stone, which was located near to the large lake. The black knight explained the purpose of its function to Arthur, who nodded in understanding and agreed to face the final tests._

 ** _"As Arthur did what Black Alpha has instructed, he lifted the Excalibur Sword up when the stone's blue turned to blue. Black Alpha was amazed and surprised by it especially how good Arthur really is. And so, he decided to bring others to come and settled down on the planet."_**

 _As Arthur approached to the stone, he firmly grabbed and hold the grip on the Excalibur Sword for the moment. With the sigh of calmness and firmly holding tight on the sword, he lifted the sword up from the stone, with ease. This surprised and amazed Black Alpha as the knight have some thoughts about settling down on the Earth._

 _ **"And so, his brothers and the Guardian Knights did come and settle down on the England. And together, they helped King Arthur, Merlin, Nimue and even the people of England to build the new kingdom and defend it from the enemies at all cost. This was the first step for both Humans and Cybertronians to cooperate especially of how close Black Alpha and Nimeu were."**_

 _Years later, Black Alpha has signaled his allies to come and settled down on the England. They eventually helped and assisted King Arthur, Merlin, Nimeu and its people as they all began building their kingdom and defend it from the invaders. They became good friends and brothers-in-arms like family to each other._

 _ **"But one day, at the solar eclipse after Merlin has passed away while King Arthur was away to Rome, Black Alpha and his knights were betrayed and attacked by Mordred and his rebels, who wanted to use the Cybertronian Knights' power for gain and conquest. Nimeu tried her best to defend them but instead get killed by Mordred. This has angered Black Alpha as he and other knights retaliated and destroyed the army. Mordred was forced to escape."**_

 _During the solar eclipse; Mordred led the rebellion in usurping the throne while weakening Black Alpha and his brethren, in hopes to use their power for conquest. Nimeu tried to defend them but killed by Mordred. Angered by her death, Black Alpha and his knights retaliated and attacked them. With his forces diminished and destroyed, Mordred was to escape._  
 _ **  
"Black Alpha and his army were badly injured and wounded. They were all forced to enter their comatose states for recovery. But Black Alpha gave one last instruction that all of them must be scattered across the countries for protection and hidden from the humans, so their powers can never be abused for the ambitious gain. King Arthur agreed and accepted the order."**_

 _After the battle, Black Alpha and his allies were baldy injured and wounded. The Knights are forced into comatose states for recovery and regaining their strengths. The Black Knight gave the instruction to King Arthur and his knights of what needs to be done. And so they did._

 _Guardian Knights took both Tomb of Merlin and the ship to somewhere safe and hidden from the enemies. King Arthur and his knights sent Black Alpha and his brethren to different countries for protection and hidden, with the help of locals as being members and guardians of the Order._

 _ **"And so, we have kept both the secrets and the Knights hidden for a long time, hoping that Black Alpha and his Knights find peace and quiet during their recovery. But..."**_

* * *

Gloriosa Daisy sighed in upset, "Today, The Ultimates have searched, found and stolen all Thirteen Cybertronian Knights while destroying almost everyone in the Order for defying them. And now these monsters are going to use the Knights for the conquest. They have no idea what they have done!"

"And there was nothing we can do," Timber Spruce said in defeat, "We'll be destroyed soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Cade asked in concern.

Sam hissed in concern, "Don't tell 'the world is coming to the end' again. Coz I really hate that."

"Oh. It is, my friends," Gloriosa Daisy said in concern and uneasy, "Remember the prophecy?"

As everyone nodded in agreement and concern, Timber Spruce joined in, "Once the planetary alignment is complete, the Thirteen Knights will awakened. But if they're in bad mood, they will destroy everything and reset the world into a perfect world."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They really don't like it.

"Oh Shit..." Autobots exclaimed in shock and concern, "That is so not good!"

Bumblebee sighed as he radioed, _"How could this happen to me?"_

"This isn't good," Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "Any idea of how they do it?"

"They have a powerful relic that can change and reshape the reality, time and space - The Excalibur Stones of Reality," Timber Spruce answered in concern, "But it can only work if all Thirteen Cybertronian Knights placed their weapons on the stones to activate them. Then, Black Alpha will envision it while using the main control. No telling what kind of vision he wanted so badly for this world and Cybertron."

Gloriosa Daisy hissed, "Or it could be worse..."

"Isn't there a way to stop the prophecy?" Saber Dragoon asked in concern, "I remember that _'only a pure heart could calm and tame the wrath from the Lord of Knights of Thirteen, ending the reign of chaos'_."

Shorty Thinking nodded in understanding, "Yes! Do you know what can help us?!"

"No. I'm sorry," Timber Spruce shook his head in concern.

Everyone looked shock and concern. They realized that they might not able to stop the prophecy now. This might be the end of them.

"How could this have happen?! It's all my fault!" Shadow Dragon hissed in anger while slammed his fist against the force field's door, "If I had taken the geodes, then I would've won the duel! And now, the world is under the Ultimates' control! It's all my fault."

Looking at her boyfriend on cell's left, Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "No! If I hadn't stop you, then none of this could happen!" She sighed in upset, "Me and my stupid sympathetic..."

"No. You did the right thing," Shadow Dragon protested as he turned while putting his right hand against the wall's glass, "I didn't want to become a monster and lose my friends, family and you. You were too important."

"Shadow Dragon," Twilight Sparkle said in surprise, feeling touched by Shadow Dragon's words. She smiled sincerely as she placed her hand on the glass like touching his hand, "That's really sweet of you."

Seeing the couples being close, Timber Spruce sighed, "I am so jealous of you two."

"Oh, why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" Fluttershy asked in concern while patted Terrorcreep gently.

Rarity sighed in defeat, "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing..." Laxtinct said in anger, "We're so dead!"

"No, we're not!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed firmly. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "We do what we always do! Save the day!"

"It's not that simple, Dash!" Aquastroke exclaimed in anger, "Don't you get it?! The Ultimates have won! We've lost!"

"So what?!" Rainbow Dash asked angrily. Everyone was surprise. She continued, "I've seen far worst than this like fighting with the Sirens, Dark Terrorists, and even Decepticons and Cobra. Just because we've lost the first fight, doesn't mean it's over for us! In fact, they can go to hell if they think they've won! And they haven't! As long we're still around, we still got chance to stop them! So, no matter what problems we deal with, we just have to keep on fighting until we win! Because-!"

Pinkie Pie gasped happily, "You're right! We'd never ever give up! YEAH!"

Hearing what Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie has said, everyone looked at each other while smiling. They realized that two girls were right. No matter what, they'd never give up from the fight until they defeat their enemies and win. They all chatted and cheered happily and wildly. They haven't lost. They still got time to stop the prophecy!

 _"But we need to get out of here first!"_ Bumblebee radioed firmly.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah! Cooping up here ain't gonna help us anything."

"Done already!" The familiar voice exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised and shocked as they turned to the front. They found the force field shut down and opened while the Elite Soldiers were knocked out unconsciously. They even found Flare Tiger smiling proudly and happily as she was showing off the key cards. Armed with his pistol, one soldier was approaching and ready to attack. But instead he got punched by her flipping back punch, without her looking back at him. They all looked at her oddly.

Flare Tiger smirked playfully, "I've got Time and Space Magic when I was a little girl and met my counterpart. So, I can travel through time and space for anywhere and anytime I want to be in." She showed off the key card, "I even got this when Ripper was fighting with us in the later chapters. Plus, I play with these guys for hide and seek game, with the help of my Space Portal and Time Magic. They're kinda fun and funny to play with."

"Why didn't you do it in the first place?!" Everyone asked angrily and annoyingly.

Flare Tiger shrugged, "You'd never ask. Plus, I'd love hearing stories from you guys about not giving up the fight. That never gets tired."

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Flare Tiger was really random as Pinkie Pie.

"Never mind of it," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "We've got the world to save! Let's stop Nezha and his master plans now!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered wildly and firmly.

Looking at her hands, Twilight Sparkle sighed in concern, "I hope I'm ready for it."

"Don't worry, we're through it," Sunset Shimmer said in comfort while patted Twilight Sparkle, "We're doing this together as a team and friends."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Sunset Shimmer's words. Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but smile together with them.

"Everyone, let's go and end this, once and for all," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement as they all headed off to stop and defeat Nezha Vengito and end his master plan before the Dark Prophecy could occurred. They have one more day now...

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Rather than just a team of six, I decide to make **_Infernocons_** as the group of thousands elite soldiers to the Creators.

2\. **_Fallax Vulpe (OC)_** is based on _**Quintessons (with Snoke's looks, personality & even voice) **. _While Quintessa is confirmed to be Creator, there were others we have yet to see. So I decide to make him as one of the Creators and one of her associates.


	13. Chapter 12: Unity Team of Good & Evil

**Chapter 12: Unity Team of Good & Evil**

At the command center around 4 a.m., both Decepticons and Cobra Command were discussing and consulting for plans and strategies over the large rounded table that revealed a large holographic form of Earth. The children and their pets were sleeping on sofas for six hours after managing convinced the enemies to help and fight alongside with their friends to stop Nezha Vengito.

"Lord Megatron, based on our scouts' especially Cyclonus, Swindle, Baroness and Zartan recon on our enemies' latest positions across the world via our Groundbridge," Onslaught said firmly and calmly as he pushed a red button on the rounded table's console, "These are the main location that housed both the main forces of Ultimates and Thirteen Cybertronian Knights. The rest are mere minors of handling the supplies, armory and holding prisoners in prison."

The holographic form of Earth rotated around while the crimson spots slowly appeared on capitals, cities, towns, rural areas, villages and important landmarks across the countries. But they were minor enemy units only for supplies, armory and prison.

The golden spots eventually revealed 12 locations that housed on both main forces of Ultimates and Twelve Cybertronian Knights including Black Alpha:

I) White Omega : The Great Walls, China  
II) Ultra V Beta : Uluru, Australia  
III) Gallant Gamma : London, England  
IV) Magna Delta : Delhi, India  
V) Dynast Epsilon : Chernobyl, Russia  
VI) Crusade Zeta : Angkor Wat, Cambodia  
VII) EXA Theta : Qatar, Iran  
VIII) Cranial Sigma : Namibia, Africa  
XI) Kentaurus Kappa : Mexico City, Mexico  
X) Bushido Iota : Godthab, Greenland  
XI) Leopard Chi : Machu Picchu, Peru  
XII) Jesuits Omnicron : Ottawa, Canada  
XIII) Black Alpha : Fortress of Deity's Wrath at Ohio State, North America

"Excellent..." Cobra Commander and Megatron commented.

Zartan sighed while rubbing his head, "Let me tell you one thing, boss. Recon on those guys aren't easy jobs to do."

Swindle nodded in agreement, "Yeah. They sure won't gives us easy to do this."

"But it's worth our effort now," Cyclonus said firmly and proudly, "We now know the enemy's location especially where Fortress of Deity's Wrath. Thanks to our secret spies."

Baroness nodded in agreement, "Indeed. We can strike our enemies in and out by using our little pincer formation tactic. Those fools won't know what hit them."

"It's a highly risk of gambling," Tomax and Xamot said in concern and firm, "especially we're dealing with Eight Ultimates Generals and their Knights."

Scourge nodded, "Yes. They won't fall to our hands so easily. It would be very foolish of us if we ever challenge the Knights."

"No. We don't need to challenge the Knights," Megatron said calmly and firmly. Everyone turned to him. He snarled, "We just need to shut down both Nezha Vengito and his Ultimates especially preventing the Dark Prophecy coming true."

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "Yes. To achieve our objectives, we must find, rescue and united our allies. Together, we can end this for good."

"So, how are we going to get inside," Firefly asked amusingly, "It's not like we can knock the door and said 'please, let us in'? And the next thing, they shoot and blow right at your face."

Dr. Mindbender nodded, "Understandable. I'd prefer to use the stealth strategy to infiltrate the fortress for safe course."

"Indeed. It is very logical strategy to use," Shockwave said calmly, "But we must also deal with the enemy securities. They have large numbers in there. It will not be easy."

"Unless... We draw them out..." Destro said thoughtfully, "And hold the enemies at bay. Long enough for some units to infiltrate the fortress!"

"Yes. That could work." Barricade nodded in agreement while looking at 12 holographic battlefield maps, "I know what will attract their attention. We need our forces to attack these locations. Once their bases attacked, the enemies will have no choice but to send reinforcement to protect them!"

Soundwave hummed amusingly, "Our large main force will act as the decoys while the secondary but small units will infiltrate the enemy fortress and complete the mission. Interesting and effective tactic, you two."

"Excellent," Cobra Commander commented before looking at the Fortress of Deity's Wrath location, "The plans is all set. We are ready to attack our enemies now."

"Yes," Megatron growled while smirked amusingly. He turned and looked at three Decepticons, "Scourge, Shockwave and Onslaught; you three will lead the main forces to hold the enemies down, at all cost!"

Cobra Commander turned to his own as well, "Tomax and Xamot, will also join our main forces. Megatron and I will lead the infiltration units."

Megatron nodded, "Yes. It's time to get my hands dirty."

Both Decepticons and Cobra Command Military Officers gasped in shock and surprise. They all protested the idea of letting leaders involved with the missions.

"This is not the request," Megatron snarled dryly and darkly while armed with his Fusion Canon, "This is an order! Anyone who dares to defy us shall answer to my canon!"

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "We'll not accept 'non' as your answers, soldiers."

After hearing the threats from their leaders, none of Decepticons or Cobra Command Officers dared to speak up or protest them again.

"Excellent," Megatron commented calmly. He turned to his warriors, "Cyclonus, Soundwave and Barricade. Three of you will accompany me for infiltration mission."

Cobra Commander turned to his own as well, "You three will come with me as well, Baroness, Zartan and Dr Mindbender."

Six chosen warriors nodded firmly and proudly, "As you command, my liege! We will not fail you!"

"Good..." Cobra Commander said calmly. He turned to Megatron, "I believe it is time to let our secret spies to prepare for our arrivals."

"Yes, it is time," Megatron nodded in agreement. He turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave. Notify Storm Shadow, Nitro Zeus, Mohawk, Dreadbot and Berserker to prepare for our arrival. We don't want our enemies get in our way."

Soundwave nodded, "Yes, Lord Megatron. It will be done."

"I shall wake the children up now," Cobra Commander said calmly, "They need to know it. And knowing them, they would be too stubborn to stay here."

Megatron sighed in annoyance, "Children. When did we grew so soft for them?!"

"Since they impressively rousing their speech of fighting back. I have to say I am impressed for some group, who are so young."

"Indeed. Truly indeed. They indeed show remarkable bravery and determination especially the littlest one. She was indeed touched and inspired by Optimus Prime and his heroic deeds especially her sister and friends."

"I can see that. But no matter. Time is wasting."

"Agreed. As the human says, 'swift as the wind, fierce as the fire'. We must make haste now."

Cobra Commander approached the furniture, where the children and the pets were sleeping soundly and peacefully. Instead of gently waking them up, he kicked the sofas hard in waking them up. Megatron even stomped his feet on the ground in shaking it while making them to fall out of sofas. The children and pets groaned and moaned painfully after the surprisingly shocks.

"What just hit us?" Lance Justicestrike asked painfully.

"I don't know," Apple Bloom groaned before glared at both Megatron and Cobra Commander, "I can bet I know who did it."

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "Somebody got some funny to wake us up. Seriously, that is so not helping..."

"Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep," Cobra Commander said dryly, "Nap time is over."

"We were trying to sleep! Thank you very much!" Wheelie, Brains, Ace and Spike exclaimed angrily. Megatron snarled at them. They yelped in concern, "Sorry for making demands!"

Sweetie Belle yawned, "What is this all about?"

"It is time," Megatron said dryly and firmly. The children and pets gasped in realiztion. He nodded firmly, "Are you prepare for this, children especially you, Nyx Midnight?"

Concern of others' safety and welfare, Nyx turned and looked at her friends, who remained firm, brave and strong. They nodded firmly. Dragoking slithered and coiled around her body. He even nuzzled her face gently, making her to pat him.

Nyx turned and faced Megatron and Cobra Commander, "We're ready. We want to save our friends and family, no matter how dangerous it may be."

Megatron smirked amusingly, "Perfect." He turned to his army of Decepticons, "Decepticons, Transform and Rise up!"

"Cobra! Prepare for War!" Cobra Commander shouted firmly.

Decepticons and Cobra Command gave a loud battle cry and cheers. Nyx and her friends looked at each other. They all nodded in agreement while showing firm and brave faces. There is no turning back for them now.

* * *

At Fortress of Deity's Wrath, the patrol units were patrolling on the Garage of Level 6th Floor. And so far, the area was checked and secured. No sign of the intruders and spies within.

"That's the last area to patrol," Ultimate Soldier #1 said in relief.

Ultimate Soldier #2 sighed, "Tell me about it. I still don't understand why Grand Admiral wants us to sweep the areas again and again?"

"Beats me." Ultimate Soldier #3 shrugged, "I sure like to get a hell of some sleeps now."

"Yeah. Good thinking," Ultimate Soldier #1 nodded

The Ultimate Soldiers made their way back out of the area. One of them then noticed something odd. He spotted four military vehicles - JAS39 Gripen Fighter Jet, Confederate Motorcycle, Chevrolet Surban Emergency Vehicle and Volkswagen Type 2 Van.

"Uh, were the vehicles always together and there?" Ultimate Soldier #1 asked.

Ultimate Soldier #2 shrugged, "I have no idea. Could be Grand Lieutenant or Grand Admiral thing again. You know how they handle it."

Ultimate Soldiers nodded and chatted in agreement. Approaching the automatic door, they then exited the area now.

With the area secured, four vehicles began transforming into fearsome and dangerous Decepticons - one was a Shockwave-like but shorter and green and has wings' engines on back, another was smaller and skinny Decepticon with weird face and a greenish Mohawk style, other was a happy Crankcase-like without the braids and finally was a demonically and monstrous Crowbar-like armed with sharp claws and swords on his back. Four of them turned and glared at each other.

"Way to go for letting those guys know about us, Dreadbot!" Mohawk exclaimed angrily, "What the hell were you thinking about using an old and broken van?! Everyone knew it's dump, ya moron!"

Dreadbot scoffed while drooling, "What?! I like it! Less attraction!" He chuckled as he showed the Christmas lights around his shoulders, "Shiny and cool too!"

Berserker growled in anger as he wrecked Dreadbot's head, "Hooligan idiotic bastard! This isn't junk collection! This is war! Stop being idiot for once!"

Dreadbot growled and glared at Berserker, "Piss off me, ya moron! My private collection! Not yours, violent bastard!"

"Wanna mess with me, punk ass?!" Berserker snarled, "I would like to tear you apart!"

Mohawk hissed, "Guys, stop arguing and fighting. We've got a work to do! And seriously, we need to get it done before Megatron gives the signal!"

"Shut up, small fry!" Berserker and Dreadbot snapped, "This is so none of your business! Back off!"

Mohawk hissed and screeched in anger, "Watch it, Dreads-Wannabe! I'll show you what this small fry can do with my backstabbing and killer knives!"

"Yo! Knock it out, you screw lose! You smart-ass wanna screw this operation badly?!" Nitro Zeus exclaimed angrily, "Stop shitting around and get the job done now! And you know, Megatron doesn't like some slackers like us slacking around!"

"Like you can do better than us?!" Three Decepticons exclaimed angrily, "So back off, Nitro Junkyard!"

"What'd you say, punk-ass?! Nitro Junkyard?!" Nitro Zeus demanded angrily, "Why you mother-?!"

"Enough!" The firm voiced exclaimed angrily. Four Decepticons stopped and turned to the military truck, where the person came down and approached them. Storm Shadow gave them a firm and angry eyes, "Either you all work together, or screw up as you want so badly. We have the mission to complete. Clear this area up now and prepare for our secondary units' arrival."

Storm Shadow headed off to the center of area while looking around of the area. Spotting couple of surveillance cameras around the ceiling's corners. Moving in high speed, he jumped up high while using his twin ninja swords in cut the first camera to two. He continued to do same thing on the rest. Four Decepticons were annoyed and irritated by his remarks.

"I really hate that guy," Mohawk snarled.

Berserker snarled, "Yeah. Who does that punk-ass thinks he is?"

"A moron with a sword to fight us?" Dreadbot asked in amusement before laughed, "Now that's funny."

Nitro Zeus groaned in annoyance, "As much as I hate him, he's got the big point, yo! We've got work to do. Berserker and Mohawk, get ready for some smart-ass humans coming in. Dreadbot, you're with me. Time to set some serious detonators around here!"

With all of Secret Spies nodded in agreement, both Berserker and Mohawk standby at the entrance while Nitro Zeus and Dreadbot prepared their detonators. Storm Shadow continued cutting down the surveillance cameras.

The one-eyed warrior transformed into a jet while his monstrous ally climbed on him. He then activated his phase-shift and cloaking mode that allowed him to phase through walls. While Nitro Zeus was flying around the Fortress of Deity's Wrath, Dreadbot set some detonators around it.

* * *

Within the Fallax Vulpe's Chamber, the screams of pain and agony was sounded. After letting him off from the cuffs, Optimus Prime groaned and screamed in anger yet pain and agony. He struggled trying to resist and overcome the Artificial Energon's control and corruption within his system. His eyes continued blinking and changing between blue and purple lights.

While the Infernocons and Infernocuses were guarding their masters, both Fallax Vulpe and Sunder watched the event. They couldn't believe in their optics of what they just saw. Since Artificial Energon infected and turned the humans into mindless yet powered and mutated monsters, why can't it work on Optimus Prime?!

"Incredible..." Sunder remarked amusingly, "To think a Prime actually resisting the power. Unlike Galvatron, he accepted and absorbed the powers that turns him into Megatron's New Form. These two leaders... They're powerful and magnificent."

Fallax Vulpe snarled, "Unacceptable! Why do you resist, Prime?! You belong to us! You have no right to turn against us!"

Optimus Prime groaned in anger while glaring at Fallax Vulpe, "I'll say again. I am slave to no one! I will stop you and other Creators, no matter the cost!"

"Is that so? Just like what you did to the Allspark, Energon Harvester and now the Pillars?! They were your only chance to save your home and yet you thrown them away!"

"I will never sacrifice sentient beings and their home for the sake of restoring Cybertron. I will find a way to save it."

"How noble yet foolish you are, Prime." Fallax Vulpe remarked dryly, "Well, no matter, you will serve us, just like Megatronus and Sentinel Prime did."

Optimus Prime snarled, "Never..."

"We shall see," Fallax Vulpe said dryly. He turned to both Sunder and Infernocons, "Our guest needs some entertainment. Gentlemen, would you wind?"

Sunder chuckled evilly and amusingly as he armed his syringe, "With pleasure. I loved to add another dose."

Noticing mad doctor approaching him, Optimus Prime was about to attack Sunder but the Infernocons came to beat and kick him fiercely and harshly for few rounds. The Prime was exhausted and beaten badly by the attack.

As Sunder close to him, the mad doctor injected the syringe of Dark-Light Rainbow Energon into his system by the neck. This made Optimus Prime groaned and screamed in pain and agony as his eyes blinked and flashed out wildly between purple and blue.

Optimus Prime continued screaming nonstop. Sunder and the Infernocons remained silent and calm of the event. Fallax Vulpe was unconvinced by it.

"Beat him," Fallax Vulpe ordered dryly, "We can't take any chance if he's able to overcome the power again. Beat him until he agrees to surrender."

Infernocons hissed in agreement as they all approached Optimus Prime. They all began punching and kicking on him for few times. Fallax Vulpe smiled at the event as he enjoyed seeing the creation gets punished for betrayal against him and other Creators.

* * *

Having escaped the prison, five groups of main heroes stealthily and quietly sneaking around the hallway from avoiding being spotted and captured by the securities especially Ultimate Warriors themselves. They all don't have the weapons since theirs were stolen and taken away.

Bumblebee, Crosshairs and Drift were on the front line, joined by their human allies - Duke, Scarlett, Ripcord, Shadow Dragon, Saber Dragoon and Aquastroke. Sideswipe, Prowl and Arcee were on middle in keeping Mane Seven and the injured ones safe from harm. Blazefist, Terrorceep, Icy, Ciel and ZeekCrimson were carried on back by Shorty Thinking, Spirit, Tunnel Rat, Mikaela and Sam. They were also looked after by Flash Sentry, Yeager Family, Sam, Snake Eyes and Jinx. Colonel Lennox, Sergeant Epps and their NEST Soldiers were there as well. Hound, Smokescreen and Breakaway were guarding the rear; assisted by Roadblock, Flint, Lady Jaye, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Flare Tiger.

Though the main heroes were spotted and nearly caught by the patrols and securities, they managed to deal with the problems. But so far, they've done well in avoiding from being detected and found. Everyone especially the injured ones were almost exhausting and tiring due to them have no weapons to fight or even have any idea of where to go and escape to.

Sergeant Epps hissed, "It's walking in the maze. I hate being lab rats."

"Oh yeah? I also hate being one too," Cade Yeager remarked dryly, "Especially inside the maze like this place."

"This is getting us nowhere. We'll be dead soon," Smokescreen hissed in concern.

Crosshairs sighed, "The rookie got the point. We have no idea of how the hell we get out of here especially we have no weapons."

Hound groaned, "I miss my mini-gun. It makes me safe and happy."

"Yeah, me too," Flint admitted in upset, "We'll be dead if soldiers spotted us. I hate losing odds." Lady Jaye nudged him, making him groaned in annoyance, "I'm serious about it."

Shane, Laxtinct and Pinkie squealed in concern, "We're gonna die? We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're all gonna die!"

"No, we're no't!" Aquastroke said firmly and angrily. She turned and looked at her husband and her friends' injuries, "We have to keep moving until we find some medical supplies to heal their wounds."

Saber Dragoon sighed, "Yeah. Outnumbered and outgunned. We can't stop now, even if we have to fight them with everything we've got."

"That'd be stupid!" Mikaela protested, "We'll be dead before we could stop Nezha!"

Icy hissed painfully, "Don't! Don't try! Too dangerous!"

Tailtech hissed as he held injured Icy on his back, "She's right. We need to think first before we could act!"

"We'll be sitting ducks if we don't move now!" Ripcord snapped angrily.

Tunnel Rat nodded, "Yeah. I don't wanna coop up here too long!"

Duke sighed, "Calm down, everyone. We'll get out of here. We just need to stick together. We can't lose our heads of the game now."

"Duke's right." Scarlett said firmly while looking around of her surroundings, "This place... Nezha Vengito wants us lose our focus and screamed for help. It'll alert him and his gang to know our location, so he can capture us at once."

Colonel Lennox nodded, "Yeah. I'd say they purposely want us to come here and get captured by them. A perfect trap."

Sam huffed, "Well, guess what? He won't."

"So, we just have to play cool. huh?" Breakaway asked calmly before scoffed, "Not a big deal. I can play cool at all."

 _"We've got a job to do, soldiers!"_ Bumblebee radioed firmly, _"Prime needs us now. **(ZAP!)** Can't abandon him! **(ZAP!)** And we won't!"_

Drift nodded in agreement, "Yes. Bumblebee-San is right. Optimus Sensei needs us. We must move forward and quickly. We can't afford to wavered."

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Prowl asked in concern.

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We can't stay here now. And we're not giving up the fight."

"I agree," Rarity said calmly, Our sisters... We have to find and protect them."

"We will, Rarity. Promised." Rainbow Dash said firmly.

Flare Tiger hissed, "Well, we'd better come up with the ideas now before next patrol catch us."

Terrorcreep groaned painfully, "Supply depot, mess hall, armory or kitchen. It has everything we need for our hideout and recovery."

"Good idea," ZeekCrimson snarled in pain, "When I get the hands on those bastards especially Nezha, I will slice the throat of them. They'll pay for everything especially Ciel."

"Shorty, Shadow Dragon, lead the way," Blazefist ordered firmly. He hissed in pain, "Ciel knows the fortress inside and out."

Shorty Thinking and Shadow Dragon nodded firmly. They moved and led the main group in finding some good locations to hide and recovery especially needing food and weapons for next battle. They continued moving while carefully avoiding the enemy patrols.

"You'd think we can make it there before they know we've escaped?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern while patting her boyfriend's right shoulder, "If he does, then-!"

"Hopefully, we don't," Shadow Dragon interrupted by holding her hand, "Because if he does, then we have to fight. There's no choice."

"Let's hope it doesn't," Sunset Shimmer hissed in concern.

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah. I hate to think of what happen next..."

* * *

At 6a.m., Decepticons and Cobra Command have deployed all main forces to 12 different locations, acting as the decoy and launching the assault on both bases and Twelve Cybertronian Knights. They even included Dinobots, N.E.S.T. Team and even G.I. Joe to assist them.

Using Groundbridge to their locations, both Decepticons and Cobra Command army began their preparation of weapons and arsenals to strike their enemies while dealing with patrol units and hidden in the cornered, shadowy, abandoned and environmental ares and terrains such as abandoned bunker, abandoned warehouse, forest, lake, mountains, desert and snowy land.

The Alliance have been deployed on twelve locations:  
I) Leading 120,000 soldiers, Shockwave and Destro invaded on Great Walls, China.  
II) Combaticons led 10,000 soldiers at Namibia, Africa.  
III) Stinger led 5,000 soldiers at London, England.  
IV) Tomax and Xamot are leading 50,000 soldiers at Delhi, India.  
V) Leading 20,000, Firefly engaged his enemies at Chernobyl, Russia.  
VI) Major Blud led 20,000 at Mexico City, Mexico  
VII) Grimlock, solely, battled his enemies at Qatar, Iran.  
VIII) Slug, solely, dealing at Angkor Wat, Cambodia.  
XI) Scorn, also solely, readied to attack at Uluru, Australia.  
X) Strafe was flying around Ottawa, Canada.  
XI) Joe led his G.I. Joe team to assault on Godthab, Greenland  
XII) NEST Team were engaging at Machu Picchu, Peru

Megatron and Cobra Command led their led small secondary units in searching for Fortress of Deity's Wrath for infiltration, rescuing their allies, defeating Nezha Vengito and his Ultimates

Using and flying Lockdown's Ship in the sky for two hours, Megatron and Cobra Commander led their small secondary units to Fortress of Deity's Wrath, as the all ready to infiltrate and invade it. The members that joined the team are Cyclonus, Soundwave, Barricade, Baroness, Zartan, Dr. Mindbender, five children, three pets and two Minicons.

* * *

Found and located Fortress of Deity's Wrath, it was located at the Chicago and have yet reach to Washington. Lockdown's Ship approached the fortress but remained in cloaking mode while distanced away from it. They not only have to wait for Nitro Zeus and Dreadbot arrival on their ship, but also their main forces are in their positions.

"This is it." Megatron growled softly, "We have found the enemy's fortress. And we still have timing before noon."

Spike whined fearfully, "Yikes. Is that what I think it is?!"

Wheelie gulped and nodded, "Yeah. That is one hell of the fortress. I almost forgot how big it is. And it is still scary"

"Yeah, me too." Brains quivered in fear, "I almost leak lubricant when I see this."

"Yuck! But scary!" Ace exclaimed in fear.

Dragoking hissed calmly, "No turning back now..."

"Tell me again," Cobra Commander said firmly as he turned and looked at the children and the pets. He then asked, "Are you prepare for this bloodiest battle?"

Megatron nodded firmly, "Indeed. This won't be like last time, my little friends. This require your courage, wisdom, determination and willing to sacrifice anything and even yourself to achieve your victory. Are you ready to fight till live or death?"

Nyx and her friends looked at each other as they have some thoughts about whether they should do it or not. Instead of showing fear and worry, they all have brave and determined faces. They all nodded firmly. They turned and looked at Megatron and Cobra Commander.

"We're all going in together," Lance Justicestrike said firmly.

"Yeah. We're gonna save our sisters and friends," Apple Bloom said bravely.

Scootaloo nodded, "We're gonna protect them like they did with us."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "We're also gonna stop Nezha and his gang from destroying home."

"And no matter what happens, we'll make it out alive and win," Nyx said firmly and proudly, "Because all of us are not just only team, we're friends and family."

Nyx's friends nodded in agreement with each other. Decepticons and Cobra Command were doubtful yet amused by their determination and dedication. Both Megatron and Cobra Commander laughed briefly. Nitro Zeus and Dreadbot arrived and entered the scene.

"Lord Megatron, we're ready to blow the joint," Nitro Zeus bragged proudly.

"Good," Megatron nodded in agreement. Heard of beeping, both him and Cobra Commander turned to the console. He responded it. He saw Shockwave on the screen, "Report!"

"All is ready, Lord Megatron. Awaiting for the order," Shockwave said firmly.

Megatron nodded in agreement, "Then, lighten up."

"Keep the enemies at bay as long as you can," Cobra Commander said firmly, "No matter the cost."

* * *

With the order has been given, the Decepticons and Cobra Command Officers, and even their nemeses gave the command to their army. They all gave the loud battle cry. They all emerged and came out from their hidden areas. They all rushed and charged right at the enemy camps on twelve different locations around the world.

The Ultimates Soldiers were caught in surprised and shocked but unprepared for the arrival of their new enemies charging on them. Not only that; but their camps, armories and supply depots were caught by blazing flames and explosion. Decepticons-Cobra Command and their alliance began attacking and slaughtering the Ultimates Soldiers fiercely and relentlessly.

* * *

At the Fortress of Deity's Wrath Command Center; Nezha Vengito was alerted by the alerting sirens, along with his three lieutenants and other intelligence officers. They were looking at the monitor screens, which shown of 12 different locations across the world. Their main forces' camps were under siege especially his re-modified and robotic Twelve Cybertronian Knights.

Angered and shocked by the surprise attacks, Nezha Vengito turned and glared at his key lieutenants and officers. He snarled in anger.

"What are you idiots waiting for?! Blind or deaf?!" Nezha Vengito demanded in anger and furious, "Deploy all units and send reinforcements now! Send Infernocons and Infernocuses if you must! Get the areas under control! Kill them all! Move out!"

Sushi Tsunami gasped, "Grand General, don't! That will deplete our forces and securities!"

"She's right! Our Fortress will be defenseless!" Ripper exclaimed in concern, "The enemies could-!"

Nezha Vengito screamed in anger, "I say 'move out'! Kill them all!"

"As you wish," Starkiller said firmly.

Instead of defying and question the order; Ultimates Officers, Intelligence Units and Soldiers headed off and deal with the situation. Both Ripper and Sushi Tsunami were doubtful and concern of it while Starkiller did not question his master's order as they all led and ordered the soldiers in dealing the situation.

The intelligence units remained at the command center in monitoring the situation. The officers and soldiers geared up their weapons and armors, and even piloted their vehicles and Armor Guardians. All of them were launching off and heading to 12 different locations while assisting their allies. Nezha Vengito and his generals remained at the command center.

Nezha Vengito snarled in anger, "How could this happen?!"

* * *

Waiting for a chance to strike, Lockdown's Ship remained in cloaked and distanced away from the fortress. The team then spotted the Fortress of Deity's Wrath has opened its several hanger bays' entrances. The swarm of jet fights, gunships and even Cybertronian Ships launched out and flew straight to 12 Ultimate Main Camps now.

"Cybertronian..." Megatron snarled suspiciously, "What could this mean?"

Cobra Commander hummed suspiciously, "I don't know. But this is our chance now! Take off!"

Obeying the command, both Soundwave and Barricade piloted the ship as it was heading straight to Fortress of Deity's Wrath. During their voyage, they stealthily sneaking and passing the Ultimates' Air Force while avoiding from being bumped and detected by any of them.

Reaching their destination, Lockdown's Ship arrived and began descending on the Fortress's Hanger Bay 6. It landed on the area. As its cargo bay ramp opened up, the team began climbing down. They witnessed their secret spies were dealing and defeating the Ultimate Soldiers.

Storm Shadow swiftly in killing them with his sword. Mohawk thrust and stabbed his knives on them by chest, heads and limbs relentlessly. Berserker roared wildly as he clawed and slaughtered them violently especially tearing and eating them pieces. The children and pets were disgusted by the violent Decepticon's ways of dealing with his enemies.

"That really makes me sick," Lance Justicestrike remarked in disgust.

Spike groaned in disgust, "Tell me about it. I'd never want to see this again."

"Yeah. Me too!" Four Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted in agreement.

Megatron and Cobra Commander approached the spy team as they all turned and looked at them both. They all bowed humbly before their leaders.

"You have done well, old friend," Cobra Commander said humbly and firmly.

Storm Shadow nodded, "I did what is necessary to protect this world, even it means working with you again, Commander."

Mohawk chuckled as he cleansed his knife by his lick, "Hey, buddies. You miss the fun... Again."

Berserker chuckled amusingly, "Yeah! I suck their flesh and blood! Not energon, but fun."

Dreadbot groaned in anger, "You guys always have all the fun now! I didn't get one!"

"Tell me about it." Nitro Zeus remarked dryly, "Next time, I gonna get some kick-asses on those mutant freaks!"

"And you all will," Megatron said firmly, "I want Dreadbot, Mohawk and Berserker head to Godthab, Machu Picchu and Chernobyl. They will need the best units to defeat the enemies. Soundwave will groundbridge you all to those areas."

Cobra Commander nodded, "Yes. Once we find our allies, we should have some of them to assist our main force to deal with the enemies as well. Nitro Zeus and Storm Shadow shall follow us."

"Sir!" Spy team exclaimed and saluted firmly.

His eyes glowed brightly, Soundwave activated the groundbridge portal for Dreadbot, Mohawk and Berserker. Three of them entered the portals as they have been teleported to three different areas in assisting their allies and defeating the enemies.

"So, are we gonna save others now?" Nyx asked hopefully.

Megatron turned and looked at Nyx, "Yes, we are. Move out."

* * *

The alarm went off and loud across the Fortress of Deity's Wrath. The heroic team have luckily alluded and avoided the patrols and securities especially arriving at locations - supply depot, mess hall and armory, which surprisingly connected together and bigger chamber than some quarter rooms.

But nevertheless, they don't have much time as the heroic teams quickly packed and geared up with their both guns and swords. And at the same time; Fluttershy, Aquastroke, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were helping and healing Terrrocrep, Blazefist, Ciel, ZeekCrimson and Icy. All of them were preparing for the next battle now.

"How are you feeling, Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy asked.

Terrrocreep grunted a bit as he felt pain on his waist's left side, "I'll be fine. Thanks."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled, "Don't push yourself too hard. It's my turn to protect you from harms now. I won't let them hurt you again."

Terrorcreep scoffed amusingly, "Funny. That was my job." He chuckled a bit, "I'd never though you've become more braver and stronger, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy sighed, "I did what I have to do to keep my friends and you safe."

"Glad to hear it," Terrorcreep said calmly.

Aquastroke healed most of Blazefist's injuries before helping him standing up while giving him his Falcon Spear. Though he was ready to fight, she still has some doubts about it while armed with her Tiger Claws.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Aquastroke asked.

Blazefist sighed while showing his firm faces, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay. But remember. We have to stay alive. Indigo needs you."

"Got it, honey."

"Just remember, Icy. Don't push yourself too hard especially you just bandaged and healed," Tailtech said firmly, "Because we're at war now."

Icy sighed, "I'll be fine. I've been on tougher spots than this. I can handle it."

Shorty Thinking finished placing some medicine and bandaging Ciel's bruise and minor wounds, and even fixing ZeekCrimson's broken parts. He finished it. He then armed and readied his Flame Volley Blaster. She was still guilty and shame of the last six months about lying to him and abandoning him to do her job as double agent for them.

Ciel sighed, "Wally... I'm really-!"

"Ciel, when we get home, let's work together to study and find a new element to help and make the better world especially having family fun with Asami. That's your big brother's promise," Shorty Thinking said calmly, surprising Ciel but also made her smile. He continued, "And what happened before, I'm not angry." He sighed, "I just I could have seen it before I could get mad at you."

Ciel smiled, "I don't blame you for it. We all play the part to save the world."

"Either way, let's save the world." Shorty Thinking said calmly. He turned to ZeekCrimson, "Zeek. Thank you for looking after her."

ZeekCrimson bowed humbly, "I am honored, old friend. I'll protect her with my life."

Ciel gasped in realization, "Wally, I need to tell you something. Something that will help us get two Ultimate Warriors on our sides."

Shorty Thinking turned and looked at Ciel, "I'm listening."

While Ciel told Shorty Thinking about her ideas in getting two Ultimate Warriors defect to their sides, their friends and allies continued loading and arming their weapons while eating some foods and even healed their wounds.

BAM! The loud noise surprised and shocked everyone. They all quickly armed their weapon. They're ready to engage and fight their enemies. Shadow Dragon, Bumblebee and Duke approached to the door as they readied to open the door.

When the door is opened, everyone armed and aimed their weapons at their targets. Instead of the enemies they thought; it was Nyx, her friends and Decepticons-Cobra Command Secondary Units.

"Friendly!" Bumblebee and Duke shouted.

Megatron and Cobra Commander hissed while gestured their hands, "Hold your fire!"

Everyone disarmed their weapons while sighed in relief that they haven't start shooting, attacking and fighting at each other now.

"Lance & Nyx/Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle/Scootaloo?" Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash asked in surprise and shock.

"SIS!" Lance Justicestrike and Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in surprise as they charged and hugged their older sisters, "You're alright!"

"Yeah, we are!" Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash said in relief before departing from hugging their sisters and Lance Justicestrike. They gave their angry looks, You all are in lots of troubles!"

"Hey, we saved you, didn't we?!"

"Fine. Sorry."

Cobra Commander scoffed amusingly, "Never thought that we would be saving your lives than killing you in person."

"Agreed," Megatron nodded in agreement as he looked around of his surroundings and found someone is missing, "Where is Prime?"

 _"Olympus has fallen! Olympus has fallen!"_ Bumblebee radioed in concern.

"The Creator got him." Sam said in concern. This make Megatron and Cobra Commander in shock. He continued, "No telling what he's gonna do to Prime now."

Cade nodded in agreement, "We've gotta save him now."

"Yeah. No one gets left behind," Duke supported firmly.

"And we won't leave him too." Shadow Dragon said firmly as his friends nodded and shouted in agreement. He continued, "We're friends and family."

"It make sense now. That changes everything..." Megatron said dryly, "Nevertheless, our plans remained the same. We just need to improvise it."

Cobra Commander nodded, "Agreed. We're sending some of you off to 12 different locations. Help and assist our allies to defeat and conquered their bases."

"What makes you think we follow and trust you?" Arcee asked dryly.

Spirit hissed, "I don't think we have much choice."

Prowl nodded, "I agreed. We need to stop Nezha Vengito now before it's too late."

"And we will." Megatron said firmly, "Soundwave, prepare the groundbridge. And choose your unit to assist them."

The heroic teams chatted and discussed with each other of who will go to which country and assist their nemeses in engaging the Ultimate Soldiers and Twelve Cybertronian Knights. With discussion has been decided, the unit has been chosen to go to locations;

I) Prowl at Great Walls, China.  
II) Hound and Roadblock at Namibia, Africa.  
III) Crosshairs at London, England.  
IV) Smokescreen at Delhi, India.  
V) Spirit at Mexico City, Mexico  
VI) Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps at Qatar, Iran.  
VII) Jinx at Angkor Wat, Cambodia.  
VIII) Drift at Uluru, Australia.  
XI) Breakaway at Ottawa, Canada.

And the team that remained behind and assist Secondary Units are Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force, Bumblebee's Team (Himself, Sideswipe and Arcee), their human allies and Duke's Team (Himself, Scarlett, Snake Eyes & Ripcord).

"So, let's go and find Prime now," Nyx exclaimed firmly.

Everyone cheered, "YEAH!"

"No!" Megatron protested. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "We must split up and cover more grounds to deal with the problems. One team find Prime. Another team will find and deactivated Black Alpha. And the rest will finish Nezha Vengito off."

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "He is right. This will help us end the war quicker and save the world in time. You know we're right."

The heroic team have some doubts and concerns about the plans, feeling that splitting the team up won't be enough to defeat their strong enemies and even achieve three misions. However, in their second thoughts, they knew that they have limited time to stop Nezha Vengito and his plans now. They all nodded and agreed with him. They all chatted about the plans.

"Alright. G.I. Joe and Cobra will find and deactivate Black Alpha," Duke said firmly.

Cobra Commander nodded and looked at the team, "Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Shorty Thinking, Blazefist, Aquastroke, ZeekCrimson and Laxtinct will be coming with us. We need some expert to shut The Last Knight down."

The people, who were chosen to be part of the mission nodded firmly and understandingly.

 _"That leaves to us. **(ZAP)** Find Prime!"_ Bumblebee radioed.

Megatron snarled and nodded, "Agreed, Scout. The Humans and Cutie Mark Crusaders will be coming with us as well. We need all familiar faces to help and support Prime."

Shadow Dragon hummed, "That leaves us to deal with Nezha Vengito and stop his plans. Understood."

"No! It's too dangerous! I won't allow my sister go!" Cutie Mark Crusaders' Sisters protested.

"No, we have to," Nyx insisted firmly. Everyone looked at her. She sighed, "We're not babies anymore. We'll be alright. And besides, we've got some friends backing us up."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded firmly, "Yeah! We can handle it."

"Don't worry, I'll go with them," Flare Tiger said calmly.

Four older sisters were reluctant and against about the idea; Lance Justicestrike, Cade and Sam approached them, with their firm faces and smiled. Four of them sighed in defeat as they approached and gave their younger sisters a comfort hug. And young ones returned it to older ones.

"Please be safe..." Four Older Sisters pleaded.

Lance Justicestrike smirked firmly while Cutie Mark Crusaders show brave faces, "We will."

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Dragoking and his team, "You guys go with them. They need all the help they can get to get through the hell."

Dragoking, Spike, Ace, Wheelie and Brains nodded firmly and understandingly. Both Minicons turned and gave a farewell hug to Sunset Shimmer, who smiled and shed some tears while hugging them back.

With everything has been settled, everyone has made a hard decision to save the world than worrying personal matters especially family and friends. They all split up to complete their missions.

Four G.I. Joe and Cobra headed to find and shut down Black Alpha, with the help of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Shorty Thinking, Blazefist, Aquastroke, ZeekCrimson and Laxtinct. Three Autobot worked with Megatron, Cutie Mark Crusaders and their pets to find and save Optimus Prime. The rest of Dragon Strike Force and Mane Seven headed off to defeat and finish Nezha Vengito off.

"Today ends the fight!"

* * *

At the underground bay, both scientists and engineers were almost finished with modifying on Black Alpha in his new robotic form. On the scaffold, Death Tactic is now proud of overseeing the progress. Soki and Silverclaw were there to protect him and the project. The Ultimate Soldier arrived and reported to the Grand Admiral.

"So, they've escaped?" Death Tactic asked calmly, "Matters not. They will be stopped and fall. Prepare for battle! Black Alpha must not fall!"

* * *

At his chamber; Optimus Prime, he fell to the ground hard while panted and breathed heavily after hours of being beaten and tortured badly. Fallax Vulpe smirked proudly of seeing the Prime has finally on the knees, thanks to Sunder's Artificial Energon and Infernocons attacking him.

"Optimus Prime, can you hear me?" Fallax Vulpe asked calmly. Optimus Prime slowly raised his head up and faced at his Creator while nodded. He smiled, "Good. Tell me, Prime. Do you know who to serve? Do you what you must do from now on? And do you seek 'redemption'?"

"My maker..." Optimus Prime said firmly and calmly as his blue eyes turned into dark purplish, "I do..."

Fallax Vulpe smirked darkly, "Good... Good, Nemesis Prime... You belong to us now..."

* * *

In the black and cold space, 47 planets across the universe began to moved but slowly form a straight line. The planetary alignment is close. Dark Prophecy will begin in 6 more hours...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	14. Chapter 13: The Mutants' Mutiny

**Chapter 13: The Mutants' Mutiny**

Across the world, both Decepticons and Cobra Command were engaging and battling with the Ultimate Army and their secret weapons. The battle was fierce especially when they were dueling with indestructible and powerful Twelve Cybertronian Knights who have blasted, slaughtered and destroyed Decepticons Troops and vehicles at ease. More of Ultimate Army Reinforcement from around the world have arrived and assist their allies against the enemies.

But luckily, Decepticons-Cobra Command were being reinforced by their allies - Autobots-G.I. Joe, who have been groundbridged from Fortress of Deity's Wrath. The United Alliance of Good and Evil worked and engaged together against the Ultimate Army. They must hold their enemies long enough to buy their allies to complete their mission.

At Great Walls, China; Shockwave fired his AstroMag Cannon at White Omega while Prowl swiftly and calmly charging and striking his Shurikens at the Cybertronian White Knight. White Omega activated both Dragoon Sword Blade in swinging his sword at Prowl while firing his Wolf Canon at Shockwave. Luckily, both of them dodged the attacks while still engaging him. Destro continued leading 120,000 soldiers engaging and attacking Ultimate Army.

Both Drift and Ultra V Beta were on the duel through both twin bladed swords striking, slashing and clashing at each other fiercely in high speed and agility while Scorn engaged with the Ultimate soldiers in-between his robot mode's striking whip and Spinnosaurus's rampaging at Uluru, Australia. At London, England; both Crosshairs and Stinger were firing their dual blasters at Gallant Gamma, who used his Shield of Justice in blocking and deflecting the blasts while striking his Lance of Joust at them both, who dodged swiftly and quickly. 5000 Soldiers were dealing with Ultimate Army.

At Delhi, India; Magna Delta firing his Golden Bullets and Missiles at his enemies. Smokescreen used his smokescreen grenades in covering while firing his blasters at him. Tomax and Xamot were leading 50,000 soldiers in engaging with Ultimate Army. At Chernobyl, Russia; Dynast Epsilon and Berserker roared wildly as they began their onslaught duel fiercely and wildly by punching, clawing and scratching at each other nonstop. Leading the 20,000 army while using his exploding firefly drones, Firefly was dealing with the Ultimate Army.

Slug rammed most of Armor Guardians and even Crusade Zeta, who used her ramming shield in blocking and fighting against the Triceratops Cybertronian while Jinx solely engaging and attacking the Ultimate Army at Angkor Wat, Cambodia. Grimlock and EXA Theta roared wildly and angrily as they both have the fierce and wild animal duel while Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps led their NEST Team engaging with the enemy troops at Qatar, Iran.

At Namibia, Afrrica; Combaticons combined into Bruticus as he combated with Cranial Sigma while Hound fired his various guns and blasters at purple knight. Roadblock then led 10,000 soldiers in using their Gatling Guns, Missile Launchers and turrets of defeating the enemy troops and the arsenals. Kentaurus Kappa fired his Elemental Arrows on his enemy troops. Both Spirit and Major Blud strategically and calmly used their camouflage tactics on terrains while using their swords and various guns at him, and even leading 20,000 soldiers against Ultimate Army during the Battle of Mexico City, Mexico.

By shooting their guns and swinging their blades, Strafe and Breakaway were engaging Jesuits Omnicron on midair at Ottawa, Canada. Dreadbot went wild as he charged and battled playfully and wildly with Bushido Iota while Joe and his G.I. Joe were dealing with Ultimate Army at Godthab, Greenland. At Machu Picchu, Peru; Stone and Heavy Duty led theirs and NEST Team of battling the Ultimate Army. Mohawk was crazy and wild in backstabbing on Leopard Chi's back and front while the knight was striking his rapier at Scourge, who deflected the attacks with his metallic wings while struck his claws at him.

No matter what happens or even how many soldiers they have to deal with, United Alliance of Good and Evil must hold their enemies down while buying time for their secondary units to accomplish their missions at Fortress of Deity's Wrath. They can't lose now.

* * *

At the Command Center, Nezha Vengito was looking at several monitor screens as he was both overseeing the event while giving orders to his troops in handling and dealing with the enemies. While his army were fighting back the enemies, he was angered that he's unable to gain his victory and defeated them.

Starkiller remained calm and firm while both Sushi Tsunami and Ripper were becoming uneasy and concern of the situation. Both Ultimate Warriors can't help but felt that there's something off with the battlefield.

The Ultimate Soldier entered the command center as he whispered to Sushi Tsunami. She turned and glared at the soldier, who nodded in confirmation. She snarled in anger while clenched her watery fists tightly. She turned to both Starkiller and Ripper.

"You two, remained with our leader. I'm going off to fulfill my mission," Sushi Tsunami snarled dryly, "And more importantly, if anything falls, pumped the Artificial Energon and launched Black Alpha to battlefield."

Ripper hummed, "Alright, mate. We've got it."

"Understood..." Starkiller snarled calmly.

Sushi Tsunami turned and walked out of the Command Center. Ripper and Starkiller remained with their Chief Commander for now.

* * *

At Fortress of Deity's Wrath; a small group of G.I. Joe, Cobra Command, Dragon Strike Force and Mane Three were battling with Ultimates' Securities while running through chambers and hallways to the basement. With Ciel and ZeekCrimson's guidance, they will help and lead the team to find and get Black Alpha while defeating Grand Admiral Death Tactic.

Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash were on the front line as they were engaging and battling with Ultimate Army. Duke, Cobra Command, Scarlett, Baroness, Dr. Mindbender and Blazefist were on the center as they assisted the front and rear by firing their guns at the enemies. ZeekCrimson stayed close with Ciel. Pinkie Pie, Laxtinct, Ripcord, Zartan and Shorty Thinking were on the rear as they were dealing with a few securities.

The team have defeated and knocked out their the securities. They have arrived at the lift.

"By using this lift, it should able to led you all down to Death Tactic's Laboratory Basement," Ciel explained calmly and firmly, "He and Black Alpha should be there."

"Alright then! Let's do this." Duke ordered, "We don't have much time."

Cobra Commander nodded while looking at his watch, "Yes. We only have 6 more hours before planetary alignment is complete."

"Hold up," Blazefist ordered while grunted in pain. He turned and looked at Ciel, "What do you mean 'led you all down'? What are you planning, Ciel?"

Knew they will suspect her saying, Ciel sighed, "I'm gonna help and get Soki and Silverclaw turned to our sides."

"Wait?! What?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

"That is stupid," Baroness commented.

"You're joking, right? Right?" Laxtinct asked uneasily. Ciel remained firm and calm while ZeekCrimson gave a death glare to him. He yelped in concern, "Okay, you're not. We're so dead."

"Come on, Ciel. Those guys are Ultimates! They're the bad guys," Rainbow Dash said dryly.

Pinkie Pie hissed, "And not to mention, they're big meanies too."

Rarity hummed in concern, "I'm with Rainbow Dash. Those mutants will kill us. I doubt they will listen to our reasons."

"They're right. What makes you think you can change their minds, Dr. Ciel?" Scarlett asked in concern, "Most of mutants won't agree and help us."

"And not to mention, Mutants hate us," Dr, Mindbender reminded.

"No. Not these two," ZeekCrimson said calmly and firmly, "Soki and Silverclaw didn't follow Nezha Vengito's goals willingly, they were forced because of their family were captives."

"And that's not all," Ciel added in, "They don't hate the Humans. They helped and protect them for a long time."

"Okay, let's say we did rescue those 'hostages'. What happens next? You'd think those mutants gonna help us out?!" Ripcord asked frantically.

Zartan hummed, "Yeah. Those guys might run away and left us to get scrapped."

"They won't," ZeekCrimson said firmly and confidently. Everyone looked at him with question yet uneasy and concern looks. He continued, "I've known them and Starkiller for years since I began my career as the Ultimate before Nezha succeeded previous Chief. They can be trusted."

Everyone wasn't thrilled and unconvinced about the idea of getting two Ultimates defected and joined them as their allies, even though they able to rescue the hostages.

Aquastroke sighed, "Ciel and ZeekCrimson are right. We need lots of help to win this. The Ultimates are not easy to take down. You all saw how strong and powerful Nezha is."

"You sure, coach? I mean they are the bad guys?" Rainbow Dash asked in unconvinced tone. Her coach gave her the death glare. She then screamed in anger while pulling her hair, "Aw, come on! Don't you trust me?! I'm your student and protege! You can't just ignore me all the time!"

"I hate to admit it. This could be helpful." Duke said calmly and firmly.

Cobra Commander nodded, "Yes. With them on our side, it will even the odds. We might have the chance to win this war."

Blazefist sighed, "I hate to admit. We'll go through with it."

"Good to hear," Shorty Thinking said calmly as he stood besides with Ciel and ZeekCrimson, "I'm going with them."

"I'm coming too," Rarity said firmly. Shorty Thinking was about to interrupt. She put her finger on his mouth while giving him a stern glare, "Don't you dare say 'no', 'stay put, Rarity', 'it's too dangerous', 'I don't want to lose you' or 'pretty lady like me can't handle it'. When I said I'm coming, I really meant it! And that's final, Mr. Nerdy Boyfriend of mine!"

Everyone was in shock and stunned of what they just saw and heard especially Shorty Thinking.

"Okay." Shorty Thinking accepted. Everyone especially Rarity looked at him oddly. He was confused but annoyed, "What?! I said 'okay'."

"Well, in that case, I'll go with you, Shorty," Aquastroke said confidently, "You're gonna need some tough girl to help you."

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash joined in. Aquastroke was about to tell her. She interrupted, "I'm going! And Rarity needs me, so do you, coach. I'm not doing this for an apology. I'm helping my friend."

Aquastroke groaned, "Fine. Don't get in my way."

"You should bring Zartan and Storm Shadow to assist you," Cobra Commander said firmly, "They have many ways to persuade or kill the enemies, without alarming our enemies."

Storm Shadow nodded humbly as he put his mask on, "My brother should come and help us as well. In American Words of Expression - two ninjas are better than one."

Snake Eyes nodded while showing his thumbs up. He then gave a friendly fist bump to G.I. Joe as they all wished each other luck to survive and win.

"The rest of us will deal with Death Tactic and get Black Alpha," Blazefist said firmly, "And hopefully, we can try talk some sense to Soki and Silverclaw."

"Agreed. But we must remained alert and weary," Cobra Commander said firmly, "Grand Admiral Death Tactic must not be underestimated. He's expecting us."

Duke nodded, "Whatever traps and ambushes he has, he won't beat us down that easily."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Pinkie Pie cheered, "Let's do this. We're off to save the World!"

The team split up. Shorty Thinking took his team - Rarity, Ciel, ZeekCrimson, Aquastroke, Rainbow Dash, Zartan, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes - to find and rescue Soki's and Silverclaw's hostages.

Using lifts; Blazefist, Duke and Cobra Commander led the rest of their team - Pinkie Pie, Laxtinct, Scarlett, Baroness, Ripcord and Dr. Mindbender - defeating Death Tactic while getting and shutting down Black Alpha. Time is running out!

"I just hope I don't die," Laxtinct said fearfully, "I hate camp!"

"Shut up, Laxtinct!" Everyone shouted in anger and annoyance.

* * *

At the Laboratory Basement, three Ultimate Warriors were standing on the scaffold. Death Tactic remained calm and firm as he was overseeing the modification progress. Black Alpha's new body is almost complete. Both Soki and Silverclaw were there as his bodyguards, even though they really don't like being part of it.

The Ultimate Soldier came and climbed to top of scaffold. He approached, saluted and then reported to Death Tactic, who remained calm and firm as usual. The Grand Admiral turned to Soki, Silverclaw and the soldier.

"It is time. Prepare the welcoming committee. Our guests are coming."

* * *

The lifts continued descending; the Assault Team were almost to the basement. They all readied, loaded and armed their weapons and mutated powers. They were about to launch the assaults on Death Tactic and shutting down Black Alpha.

Upon reaching to the ground, the lifts opened in two. The Ultimate Soldiers gave a battle cries as they fired their Machine Guns, Gatling Guns, Pistols and Shotguns. Instead of shooting down their targets, they only hit the walls. They stopped at once. They marched in slowly and cautiously.

Suddenly, a group of small grenades dropped and rolled to the soldiers' feet. And just before they could react, the grenade activated as the gas emerged from it while blowing and covering the area. The Ultimate Soldiers coughed and wheezed heavily upon inhaling it too much.

Seeing their chances open, the Assault Team at once emerged out from their hideouts - lift's sides and ceiling. They all charged and engaged with the enemies.

Blazefist unleashed his **_Fire Fists_** in firing his **_Fireball Shots_** and punched his enemies off. Duke, Scarlett and Cobra Commander emerged and began firing and shooting their pistols at Ultimate Soldiers while covering each others' backs. Baroness and Ripcord fired their Twin Guns and Shotguns while covering Dr. Mindbender, who fired his electrical taser blasters at his targets. Laxtinct formed his **_Rock Armor_** while punching his **_Earth Fists_** at the enemies. Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon at them fiercely and wildly.

After finishing the vanguards, the Assault Team looked up and found more Ultimate Soldiers standing before them. They were all armed with traditional but modernized lethal combated weapons. The Gatling Gunners and Turrets were armed and aimed at their targets as well. Soki and Silverclaw were leading them. Death Tactic and his armed scientists were at the laboratory's far end while very close to the large hanger's gate-like.

"Did someone jinx it again?!" Laxtinct demanded in annoyance. Everyone glared at him. He shrugged innocently, "What?! I was just asking. That's all."

Pinkie Pie hissed, "Guess it was too easy."

"Nothing is easy," Duke said dryly. He glared at Death Tactic, "I'm guessing that behind the big gate is where you keep the pirate's treasures?"

"What makes you say that?" Death Tactic asked sincerely and calmly.

Blazefist nodded while grunted in pain a bit, "You usually faced your enemies at the front than cowering in fear behind his troops'. You were setting plans and traps for us."

"Clever. Very clever. I've make necessary contingency preparations for you all." Death Tactic remarked. His eyes narrowed to firm yet angry looks, "I know your true targets. I foreseen it ever since you and your friends followed 'DeCobray Executives' for 'chat'. In reality, you and all of your nemeses were negotiating and making the alliance against the Ultimates."

"He knew we'd be coming here especially our surprise attacks on fortress," Cobra Commander said dryly and firmly, "This mutant is indeed intelligent and worthy adversary to deal with. We must be cautious of his strategies and plans."

Scarlett nodded in understanding, "Yeah. No telling what tricks he has stored for us."

"Either way, we must get the Black Alpha no matter the cost." Dr. Mindbender said firmly and sternly, "I might able to insert the virus into him, making him immobility."

Ripcord groaned while loaded his shotgun, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it."

"Don't worry, doctor. We will escort you to your targets," Baroness said firmly while armed her twin guns.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she pony-up and armed her Party Canon, "Yeah! We're gonna win this fight, whatever tricks and plans that blue guy has!"

"Hopefully, we don't get killed!" Laxtinct said in concern.

"You will not achieve your victory," Death Tactic said firmly, "Soki, Silverclaw, engaged the enemies now! Tear them to pieces!"

Blazefist grunted, "You don't have to do this, guys."

"Sorry, bub," Silverclaw said in regretted tone while armed his razor sharp claws, "We don't have much choice."

Soki unsheathed his giant blue broadsword, "Believe me. I don't want this either. We can't risk it for our family. Defeating you is the only way to ensure them safety."

"I guess we have no choice." Blazefist said in defeat. He muttered softly about his wife and others, "Aqua, Shorty, hurry. Find and get them here. I don't think this fight is going to be easy."

"Everyone, watch your six! This fight is gonna be tensed!" Duke ordered firmly.

Cobra Commander nodded, "No matter the costs, fight and survived this battle! All units, attack!"

The Assault Team gave a loud battle cry as they all charged into the battlefield. Soki and Silverclaw led theirs against them as well. When they gave a big clash, they began fighting with each other fiercely and determinedly. Death Tactic observed the battlefield while waiting to spring the traps on them at the right time.

Duke, Cobra Commander and Scarlett were shooting and combating with Silverclaw, who dodged swiftly while fighting back at them aggressively and wildly. Using both physically and spiritually powered sword; Soki battled with Laxtinct and Pinkie Pie, who dodged and blocked the attacks while fighting back. Two teams were tying and exhausting two Ultimate Warriors down while convincing them to join their sides.

Blazefist, Ripcord and Baroness were battling straight at their enemies while escorting Dr. Mindbender to the far end of laboratory.

* * *

A few soldiers were patrolling and guarding the prison cells. While Ultimate Soldiers were performing their duties; ZeekCrimson, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow dropped on the Ultimate Soldiers while attacking the latter swiftly and relentlessly.

With the area secured; Shorty Thinking, Rarity, Ciel, Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash arrived to the scenes. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow opened the chamber's door at once. However, they found a large group of Ultimate Soldiers aimed their guns at them. Before the soldiers could open fire, they all could electrocuted and shocked. Shorty Thinking and his Rescue Team found a sole soldier, who slowly virtually turned back to the smiling Zartan.

"That was easy. I love my job," Zartan said amusingly, "Shape-shifting and fooling morons are my game."

"Don't let your guard down," Storm Shadow said firmly. Snake Eyes nodded in agreement firmly. He continued, "There is no telling what we're facing and dealing with."

"I agreed. Watch out for Sushi Tsunami. She's near," ZeekCrimson said firmly and calmly.

Ciel hissed, "She's the most dangerous Ultimate Warrior to deal with. Don't underestimate her."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Let her come. I can handle it."

"If you can handle your ego first, Crash," Aquastroke said dryly. Rainbow Dash yelped in shock and upset. She continued, "Let's go. Time is wasting. We need to find and rescue hostages."

The Rescue Team marched inside while searching for hostages at once, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were behind them as two girls have some chats.

"Cheer up, darling. She'll forgive you," Rarity said in comfort.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I hope so. I wish I shouldn't have said terrible things to her."

The Rescue Team continued marching through the prison cells while looking around and searching for two hostages from their surroundings. At the same time, they also have to dealt with the securities. And so far, they found deserters, prisoners of war and human criminals. For nearly half an hour of searching, they cam across the giant vault-like.

"This is it," Ciel said firmly and calmly.

"Stand back, everyone," Shorty Thinking commanded as he approached to the vault's control panel as he began hacking and typing on it, "The vault could have some security measures. I'm going to hack and access the control panel to shut down the traps and open it. This is going to take a while."

ZeekCrimson activated his saber as he thrust it on control panel, causing to go haywire and exploded to pieces. The vault's open at once. This shocked and annoyed Shorty Thinking.

"Or we can destroy it and open the vault," Shorty Thinking said dryly and annoyingly.

The Rescue Team turned and faced two children - one was a young 8-years-old boy with messy light greenish and cyan colored streaks of short hair worn the blue T-Shirt with white 'Superhero Silhouette', short gray and pair of slippers while another was a light yellow 13-years-old girl with light orange long hair worn black lethal jacket suit and pants.

"Minokichi! Streak! You two alright!"

"Ciel? ZeekCrimson? What are you doing here?" Minokichi asked in surprise.

Streak hissed at the Rescue Team, "Enemies!"

Streak have two razor claw emerged from her knuckles as she prepared to attack. The Rescue Team quickly moved back as they don't want to engage and hurt her. Both Ciel and ZeekCrismon moved to the front while formed a wall gesture.

"It's okay, kiddo. They're friends, not enemies," ZeekCrimson said calmly, "And further more, we're rescuing you and reuniting you with your family."

Ciel nodded, "Yes, they're with us. And we need you to help us."

"W-What can we do?" Minokichi asked uneasily, "We're not very good at fighting, sorry."

Streak hummed calmly and thoughtfully, "You need us to stop my father and his brother, aren't you? You're all rebelling against the Ultimate Army?"

"Yes, we are," Ciel admitted.

Streak scoffed, "It's about damn time. I'm sick of staying here or even helped that jerk for holding us hostages."

Minokichi nodded in understanding, "I'll try my best."

"Good, we'd better go now," Shorty Thinking said firmly, "I fear our friends are in danger. Let's move now! Time is wasting!"

"You're not going anywhere, fool!"

And just before anyone could ask and act, Zartan yelped and yelled in pain as he felt something stabbing him. Everyone turned to him as they found him being stabbed by Sushi Tsunami, who smiled gleefully and darkly. He lost so much blood, thus ending his life. She threw him to the walls hard.

Sushi Tsunami laughed evilly, "Who is next? You won't escape alive."

"Damn it! She's here!" ZeekCrimson snarled as he activated his saber while looked at his friends, "Go! Go now! I'll hold her off!"

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow unsheathed and armed with their katanas as they're assisting their allies and ready to fight with the enemy.

"You three can't handle her! I'll help!" Aquastroke said firmly.

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she pony-up while armed with her Mystical Magic Spear. Her coach was about to say, but she interrupted, "I mean it! You two need help! I'm not afraid of her!"

Aquastroke groaned in anger, "Fine! Don't get cocky and die, Crash." She turned and looked at Shorty Thinking, "Get them to the Lab Basement now! Blazefist and others need help!"

Hate leaving his friends behind but knew he has no time to lose, Shorty Thinking nodded firmly as he led Ciel, Rarity, Minokichi and Streak quickly escaped the chamber. Seeing her enemies escaping, Sushi Tsunami launched her various water elastic tentacles of stopping and capturing them. But instead, she was blasted off and thrown by Aquastroke's **_Hydro Cano_** n to the walls hard.

After Shorty Thinking's team escaped; Aquastroke, ZeekCrimson, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Rainbow Dash armed with their weapons and powers as they're ready to fight with Sushi Tsunami. The Ultimate Warrior slowly recovered and got up from the ground. Found some of her enemies escaped, she groaned in anger and disappointment. Nevertheless, she smiled amusingly and gleefully.

"No matter..." Sushi Tsunami said dryly yet amusingly, "You all will do for now especially this little girl you have, Aqua. She would be a good playmate for my 'fun' hobby. I can't wait to start that after defeating you all."

Rainbow Dash groaned as she armed Mystical Magic Spear, "We'll see, bitch! Get ready!"

Sensing Rainbow Dash was about to make her move, ZeekCrismon shouted, "Rainbow Dash, don't! No!"

Ignored the warning, Rainbow Dash charged in while thrusting her Mystical Magic Spear at Sushi Tsunami. The Ultimate Warrior dodged down while firing her Hydro Canon on the daredevil athlete, hitting her straight to the vault's door hard. She dropped to the ground hard.

Sushi Tsunami smirked darkly as her elastic water formed into scythes, "Who is next?"

ZeekCrimson snarled, "Be careful! She's tricky and dangerous!"

Looking at Snake Eyes's nodding, Storm Shadow nodded in understanding, "Together, Snake Eyes!"

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow charged in before jumped and slammed their katanas at Sushi Tsunami, who quickly blocked the attacks and deflect them off. Two ninjas recovered and landed on the ground. They both dashed in as they began relentlessly and determinedly attacking her. But with the power of water; she easily and swiftly blocked, slipped and dodged the attacks while aggressively strike back at them. Two ninjas struggled in overcoming and defeating her.

Exhausting her enemies, Sushi Tsunami trapped Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow with her **_Frozen Prison Shards_**. She was about to finish them off, but intercepted by Aquastroke's grip before got punched by her. Both of them battled with each other by fists and bladed weapons relentlessly and fiercely for few rounds. Despite giving her best and bruised her enemy, The Water Mutated Coach got injured and wounded by Ultimate Warrior's swift and quick slashing scythes on her body. Holding a grip of her enemy's hands, Sushi Tsunami firing her **_Hydro Canon_** on Aquastoke in slamming on both ninjas to the ground hard.

Seeing his allies in danger, ZeekCrimson jumped into the scene while striking his ** _Zeek Saber_** at her. Sushi Tsunami quickly liquefied and escaped to his back. Forming her solid body, she jumped and kicked him to the ground, but not before she got hit by his **_Crimson Canon_** thrice. As she dropped to the ground hard, ZeekCrimson charged at Sushi Tsunami.

Seeing the attack incoming, Sushi Tsunami quickly form into liquid and escaped ZeekCrimson's attack. Turned into her solid form, she fired her **_Hail Storm_** at him. He quickly blocked and deflected the shards into pieces. After disposing the last shards, he found her charging at him. She began thrusting and striking her Ice Swords at him, who blocked and deflected the attacks, with his **_Zeek Saber_**. Both of them continued swinging their blades at each other fiercely and relentlessly.

While ZeekCrimson continued battling with Sushi Tsunami, Aquastroke helped both Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Three of them armed with their katanas and Tiger Claws. They charged in and assisted the Crimson Warrior to attack and finish the Ultimate Warrior off. Four of them fiercely attacked her but she swiftly and slippery dodged and blocked the attacks with her scythes. After few rounds of attacking, they exhausted and trapped her in circle.

Four of them then charged and finished her off. However, Sushi Tsunami screeched wildly as she has unleashed the power of her **_Tsunami Destroyer_** in washing them to the walls hard. She then trapped them with her watery tentacles while armed her scimitars aiming at them.

"Time to finish you off," Sushi Tsunami said darkly.

Suddenly, something flew and passed her by while struck on the ceiling. Her cheek then bleed from a small cut. This surprised and shocked her to release and drop her prisoners. She hissed in anger as she turned and found Rainbow Dash summoned her Mystical Magic Spear ready to fight.

"You want a fight? Here I am!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed confidently.

Sushi Tsunami smirked, "Very well. I've looking for it."

Aquastroke grunted in pain, "Rainbow... Don't..."

Rainbow Dash screamed as she charged at Sushi Tsunami, who launched her multiple watery tentacles in attacking her. Using her magic of speed, the athlete easily and quickly dodged and avoided the attacks while using her Mystical Magic Spear of charging and attacking the Ultimate Warrior on every corners for few rounds. Sushi Tsunami snarled and struggled in catching and taking her prey down. Rainbow Dash managed injuring and wounding her to drop her knees.

While Sushi Tsunami breathed heavily and make recovery, Rainbow Dash quickly dashed in to finish her off. Unfortunately, the Ultimate Warrior laughed evilly as she summoned the water covering the floor while launching a five nailed claw-like water straight out. The athlete slipped by the water before having her left side of chest impaled by the attack.

"Not bad... Not good enough..." Sushi Tsunami giggled amusingly.

Rainbow Dash groaned in pain, "Damn it!"

Finally captured her prey, Sushi Tsunami formed a noose around Rainbow Dash's neck as she began torturing on the young one - whipping, lashing, clawing, scarring, bruising and beating her up for few rounds. Rainbow Dash screamed in pain while spitted blood out. Sushi Tsunami laughed wickedly as she enjoyed the 'entertainment' very much. The Ultimate Warrior continued making the athlete suffering.

Seeing their friend tortured and beaten badly, Aquastroke and her team were in shock and pain as they struggled of standing up. Sushi Tsunami held and trapped Rainbow Dash in a tight grip.

"Giving up?" Sushi Tsunami demanded calmly. Rainbow Dash groaned before spitted blood on her face. Instead of anger, she licked the blood deliciously, "Why do you continued inevitable? You're going to die..."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "At least, I did it to protect coach. I'm just upset that I didn't get to say how much sorry I really am."

"Rainbow Dash..." Aquastroke said weakly.

Sushi Tsunami scoffed, "Well, don't worry, I'll send you both to hell!"

And just before Rainbow Dash could ask, Sushi Tsunami's tentacles engulfed her whole body in a large roundish of water. It began drowning her. The athlete screamed and struggled in pain as the water continued pouring on her by nose and mouth. She was suffocating to death.

Aquastroke gasped in shock, "Nooooooooooooo!" She screamed in anger as she got up at once while charging at Sushi Tsunami weakly. Upon reaching her enemy, she grabbed her by back while demanded in fierce tone, "Let her go! Now!"

Sushi Tsunami chuckled, "Stop me if you can. She is dying."

Stunned and shocked that her threat didn't work on Sushi Tsunami, Aquastroke watched horribly and painfully on Rainbow Dash was about to reach death. Realizing that she has one choice, she scream in anger as she twisted and broken the neck, causing her death. Both her protege and roundish container of water dropped to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash!" Aquastroke shouted in concern as she checked on Rainbow Dash. Her protege hasn't make a move. She was in shock and scared, "No! Don't! Don't die on me!"

Aquastroke quickly performed RCP on Rainbow Dash, hoping and determined to get the water out while saving her in time. Her friends stood aside and watched it. The mutant coach did her best. But no avail as her protege remained motionless and didn't breathe.

This shocked and scared her. She was now in pain and sad to cry and scream. Her three friends looked away in giving Aquastroke some space.

"No... No... Nooooooooooo! Rainbow Dash!"

Slammed a powerful punch on Rainbow Dash's chest, causing the protege yelped and spitted the water out. She then coughed and wheezed heavily. This shocked and surprised her friends especially Aquastroke.

"Rainbow Dash! You're alright!" Aquastroke cheered in tears of joy. She then grabbed and hugged her protege tightly, "I am so sorry, Rainbow Dash! Please, forgive me for not saying 'I forgive you'!"

Rainbow Dash groaned in pain, "Thanks, coach. But seriously! Hug! Pain! Me! Too much!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Aquastroke yelped and let painful Rainbow Dash off. She sighed in relief, "But really. I forgive you for harsh words. I should have trusted you to handle it. And of course, I'm sorry that I pressure you."

Rainbow Dash hissed and scoffed, "It's no big deal. But thanks, coach. I still need your teaching. We're pals and family."

Aquastroke nodded, "Yeah. Glad to hear it."

Both Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash hugged passionately and happily. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow looked at each other while smiling as being reminded by the past with Hard Master. ZeekCrimson remained calm and quiet of watching the event.

* * *

At Laboratory Basement, the Assault Team continued attacking and battling fiercely and determinedly against the enemies. However, the Ultimate Army were gaining the upper hand and winning the battle.

Silverclaw roared wildly as he aggressively attacked and struck his enemies, with his bare claws. Duke, Cobra Commander and Scarlett did their best in dodging and avoiding the attacks while firing their guns at him from distance. They even have to combat and defeat the Ultimate Soldiers one-by-one. However, the Ultimate Warrior's wounds slowly healed and continued attacking. Three of them struggled of surviving his attacks while defeating him, especially they have to deal with the soldiers.

Soki was covered in blackish-whitish spiritual aura-like as he engaged with Laxtinct, who was in **_Rock Armor_**. Both of them have a fierce fights by punching and kicking at each other. Pinkie Pie threw her explosive sprinkles while firing her Party Canon at the soldiers and their arsenal weapons - blinding and injuring them. And at the same time, she helped and blinded the Ultimate Warrior, giving her friend a chance to punch and knock him out. However, Soki won't budged and go down easily as he continued attacking them both.

Blazefist, Ripcord and Baroness were charging straight at Ultimate Army while escorting Dr. Mindbender to the far end of laboratory. However, they met the enemy's heavy resistance.

Death Tactic remained calm and firm as he gave orders to each different units of taking action and attacking his enemies down - such as first units charged and rammed their force-field modern shields against the team back, second units sniped their targets from high grounds, third and four units used advanced and strong armors defending the gate and five units armed with their missile launchers and explosive grenades. They were halting Blazefist's Team from marching.

Nevertheless, Blazefist's Team fought back fiercely. Dr. Mindbender gave his team the breathing masks while throwing the knockout gas grenades of covering them from taken shot and sniped by the enemies while suffocating their enemies. They fiercely charged and knocked Ultimate Army while Ripcord and Baroness swiftly taking out the snipers.

Seeing the first and second units have taken out, Death Tactic ordered the fifth unit launched their missile launchers and grenades while third and fourth units stand firm and defend the gate. Death Tactic joined in by sniping his snipe guns at the team. Attacked by the heavy artillery, Blazefist Team quickly activated and armed their shields in holding the attacks off. They then continued marching towards the gate firmly and quickly.

As Silverclaw was distracted in dealing with both Duke and Cobra Commander, Scarlett charged in while performing nerve pressure points on his back and legs. Thus, weakening his mobility. Three of them charged and began punching on him for few times. However, this only angered the Ultimate Warrior to roar and scream wildly. As they launched a powerful punches on him, he quickly launched his claws at them by guts. Three soldiers fell to the ground while screamed in pain of feeling the pain while Silverclaw remained standing.

After punching Laxtinct to the ground, Soki unsheathed his broadsword in ready to finish him off. Pinkie Pie jumped on him by back as she threw explosive sprinkles on his face, causing him to go blind and crazy of swinging his sword. She then pulled his hair out while nudged her elbow against his shoulder and head hard. The earth mutant recovered and got up as he fired his Stone Gatling at Soki, injuring and bruising him a lot. Soki screamed wildly as he unleashed **_Spiritual Shock Wave_** in knocking them both out at once.

Blazefist's Team was almost reaching their destination, however more units were still halting and blocking their ways. This forced them to hold their position against the enemies.

"Surrender now, will you still can," Death Tactic demanded firmly, "You cannot win! Your Assault Team is failing!"

Blazefist groaned in anger, "Even so, we're not giving up without the fight, Admiral! And you should know that!"

"Pitiful," Death Tactic said in disappointment, "You all would have been a great asset to the cause. Execute them now!"

Heard the command, the Ultimate Soldiers were readying their weapons to finish their prisoners off. Soki and Silverclaw were in shock yet angered and upset, but they have no choice but to obey. They don't like it.

"I'd never though we could end like this," Cobra Commander said in pain and defeat. He turned and looked at both Duke and Scarlett, "I'm glad to be with you."

Scarlett nodded happily, "Me too, Rex. Me too..."

Duke groaned, "Yeah. To be honest, you would have make a good guy than bad guy."

Laxtinct and Pinkie Pie looked at both Soki and Silverclaw. They have to make one last attempt to change their enemies' minds and sided with them.

"Dudes... Don't..." Laxtinct pleaded painfully, "Don't do this, man. Yours pals wouldn't want this. You know it's wrong..."

Pinkie Pie coughed heavily, "Yeah. You don't have to follow them. You make your own decision. You can be heroes, not monsters..."

Silverclaw and Soki were hesitated while giving in second thoughts from executing the prisoners. They really don't want to fight and kill the humans. This make them to have heartache and pain about it.

"Do it now! That's an order." Death Tactic ordered firmly, "Do you want them died?!"

Realizing that their allies are in danger, both Silverclaw and Soki quickly raised their blades up and readied to execute them. And just when they did, their attempts were blocked by a familiar force-field diamond shapes while they got shot and moved away.

Everyone turned to the front entrance as they found Rarity, Shorty Thinking, Ciel, Minokichi and Streak standing before them. Soki and Silverclaw were surprised yet relieved and happy in seeing two young ones alive and saved.

Ciel sighed firmly, "As promised, they're freed!"

"You don't have to do this!" Minokichi and Streak pleaded, "Kick their asses!"

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. No one will force you to do this again."

"So, who's your real enemies now?" Shorty Thinking asked calmly, "It's definitely not us."

Soki and Silverclaw turned and looked at each other for thoughts. They both smirked proudly as they turned and glared at the Ultimate Soldiers. Most of them were afraid and scared. Some remained firm and strong. Others were concern while having second thoughts.

"Soldiers! It's time to change sides!" Soki ordered proudly.

Silverclaw nodded, "Yeah! We choose our own! And I'd say Nezha and his assholes can go to hell! Who's with me now?!"

Feeling two Ultimate Warriors' rally, some of soldiers cheered wildly and joined their sides. A few quickly screamed and ran away in fear. Others remained firm and strong as they refused to move and stand besides with Grand Admiral.

"Time to finish this!" Soki and Silverclaw cried wildly, "Charge!"

As orders have been given, two Ultimate Warriors led the defectors charging and attacking Grand Admiral's remaining troops. Soki charged at third and fourth units as he punched and knocked them hard aside. Using his agility and speed, Silverclaw charged and jumped high from one scaffold to another as he surprised and killed fifth units. Shorty Thinking and his team came and helped their friends up as they joined the defectors to fight and defeat their enemies.

Seeing the chance, Blazefist's team broke off the position. Dr. Minbender arrived to the gate's control panel for hacking and opening it while Baroness and Ripcord covered him. The rest of their allies have come and assisted them.

Blazefist climbed up the ladders as he was reaching to top of scaffold, where he summoned and used his Falcon Spear in knocking scientists and soldiers out. He turned and aimed his weapon at Death Tactic.

"It's over, Death Tactic! We have you and Black Alpha!" Blazefist said firmly.

"Is that so?" Death Tactic asked calmly. He scoffed, "You are too late..."

And just Blazefist was about thrust his spear, Death Tactic's eyes glowed in red. The Grand Admiral disappeared in teleportation ability. The Leader of Dragon Strike Force groaned in defeat and upset as he almost had his target.

Dr. Mindbender finished hacking the control panel as the gate opened in two. Blazefist and his team turned and faced to the hanger. They all gasped in shock. They found it empty. No sign of Black Alpha at all!

"What the?!" Duke asked in shock, "Where is he?!"

"He couldn't have disappeared!" Cobra Commander said in shock.

Soki hissed in anger, "No! He's supposed to be here! Death Tactic couldn't have fueled Black Alpha that quick! He just finished modifying him!"

"Or maybe... He knew he's gonna lose this fight and make the escape!" Silverclaw said in realization, "Damn that smartass!"

Blazefist hissed in anger, "We failed..."

"Not entirely..." Shorty Thinking said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued while looking at both Soki and Silverclaw reunited and have the moment with Minokichi and Streaks, "We helped reunite the family. We've gained new allies. We have the chance to turn the tide especially turn the enemy troops as our allies."

"He's right. It's worth it," Rarity said happily.

Soki turned to his former enemies and bowed before them, "Thank you. Our family is safe. We're in your debt, my new allies."

"Yeah. Buddies?" Silverclaw asked awkwardly.

"Buddies!" Pinkie cheered as she held and hugged both Soki and Silverclaw tightly and happily, "This is awesome! We've got new buddies!"

Rarity sighed while shaking her head amusingly, "Oh, Pinkie Pie..."

Laxtinct sighed, "Yeah! Glad we didn't get killed. I really hate camp."

"What's next?" Scarlett asked in concern.

Blazefist sighed, "If I guess correctly, Death Tactic and Black Alpha are at the main hanger. They're probably fueling the Artificial Energon into him now. They're also waiting for him to come."

"That means we still have the chance to stop it," Duke said firmly.

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "Then, we make a move now!"

"We'd better Aqua and her team know," Shorty Thinking said firmly as he make contact with Aquastroke's, "Aqua! Come in!"

"I'm here! We're okay! I've finished Tsunami off," Aquastroke said weakly.

Shorty Thinking nodded, "Okay. Meet us at the main hanger! The enemies still have Black Alpha. We don't have much time now."

"Okay," Aquastroke said in understanding, "Be careful, guys."

Blazefist sighed, "Let's move it! Time is running out!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Blazefist's team quickly headed to the lifts now. They're now heading to the main hanger for a final battle with the Ultimate Warriors while getting Black Alpha while they have the chance. They can't waste their time now!

Dark Prophecy will begin in 4 more hours...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
Death Tactic was supposed to have a big duel with Blazefist and get defeated in this chapter. But as the smartest villain, he knew the risk too well especially when it involved of Black Alpha and Nezha Vengito. And of course, I want to have rivalry and duel between him, Saber Dragoon and Sunset Shimmer especially two camp consultants want revenge on him for deception on them. So, I will show his battle with them after the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14: The Unforgotten Soul

**Chapter 14: The Unforgotten Soul**

Team B; consisted of five Decepticons, three Autobots, three adults, four teenagers, four young children, two pets and two Minicons; were scouring across Cybertronian Hallways of thousand rooms. They were all searching for Optimus Prime while keeping eye out on their enemies and defeating some of Infernocon Guards.

Sideswipe, Barricade, Nitro Zeus, Mikaela and Tessa were on the rear. Cyclonus, Soundwave, Arcee, Cade and Sam were on the front. Megatron, Bumblebee and Flare Tiger were in the middle formation, as they were looking after Lance Justicestrike, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Wheelie, Brains, Dragoking and Spike. They kept each other close and be readied for anything. They have no idea what they would be expecting especially if its from Cybertronian Creator - Fallax Vulpe.

Cyclonus snarled, "Damn it. No sign of Creator and his chamber. Only guards we have to deal with. Be glad that we don't need to face Infernocus."

Barricade hissed, "Tell me something I don't want to know. I hate to face those things again."

"Soundwave, are we close to his position?" Megatron demanded dryly. Soundwave shook his head. He snarled dryly, "Where could he be?! We shouldn't be far away!" He turned and glared at Nitro Zeus, "Nitro Zeus, you fool! Didn't you and your squad find out anything or information about this place and the Creator?!"

Nitro Zeus yelped in fear, "Wow, easy there, boss! You ordered us to guard the hanger until your arrival! And believe in me or not, it's not an easy job!"

"Are you questioning authority, Nitro Zeus?!"

"Eek! Didn't mean to make ya mad, boss! Really! Just doing my job!"

Megatron snarled as he grabbed and held Nitro Zeus up by neck, "And you did a lousy job, fool! Tread the words carefully. I'm not a very merciful now..."

 _"Easy there, partner!"_ Bumblebee held and stopped Megatron while radioed, _"We need every soldier to fight! **(ZAP!)** Trust me, bob! This will be your biggest mistake!"_

Megatron snarled while snapped Bumblebee's grip out, "I do not recall of your suggestion, fool! So hands off, scout!"

 _"Watch it!"_ Bumblebee snarled, _"You might pick a wrong fight."_

Megatron chuckled amusingly, "We shall see. I would like to see you try."

Megatron and Bumblebee snarled as they were about to fight while their allies pleaded and begged them not to fight.

"Stop it!" Nyx shouted firmly. Everyone stopped as they turned and looked at her. She sighed while showing angry looks, "I know both sides aren't getting along well, but right now, we have a mission to complete! Optimus needs us now! The world needs us now! So, put your differences aside now!"

Everyone was in shock and surprised by Nyx's speech. They'd never expect her to talk back especially when facing and talking back to Megatron.

"Did not see that coming," Arcee commented in shock.

"That's something we don't see everyday especially stood up to evil Decepticon," Shane said in shock, "And she nailed it."

"I like that girl," Mikaela commented, "Reminds of myself."

Tessa smiled and nodded, "Yeah. She really got some moves."

Cade nodded, "Yeah. Who knew a little girl like her, used to have PTDS about robots, is now facing them head on?"

"No shit..." Sam nodded in agreement.

Megatron snarled and glared at Nyx narrowly. Both Autobots and their allies armed and readied their guns and weapons if he dare to attack her. Instead, he chuckled and laughed amusingly.

"Very well," Megatron said firmly and calmly while narrowing his angry eyes at Nyx, "However, I must warn you, little one. The next time you tried to talk back at me, I won't be merciful. Understand?"

"Dully noted," Nyx said dryly. Megatron scoffed as everyone resumed their march. While sticking close to her friends, she sighed in relief, "I'd never want to do that again."

"But that was awesome!" Scootaloo cheered.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, you stood up to Megatron! Nobody could do that!"

"You surprise us even more!" Apple Bloom commented happily, "You really stood up for us!"

"Yeah, thanks." Nyx nodded in agreement. She then found Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike glaring at her. She sighed, "I know. I know. It's risky of me to do that. Sorry."

Lance Justicestrike nodded firmly, "Please, don't do that again. Megatron is someone you don't want to mess with."

"Yeah. You gave us a heart attack," Flare Tiger said in agreement.

"I promised that I won't do it again," Nyx said firmly. She hummed in concern, "You'd think we can find and get Optimus Prime in time?"

Bumblebee radioed, _"Only time can tell."_

Sideswipe nodded firmly, "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll find and get him out. That's the promise."

Dragoking nuzzled Nyx's face, "Don't lose faith."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We haven't lost yet. Optimus Prime is fighting back. He won't give up easily. He's the hero."

"Whatever the Creators want with him," Wheelie said in concern, "Hopefully, he doesn't turn on us. And trust me, I hate to fight him."

Brains nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I don't wanna leaked lubricant on my pants."

"Brains, you don't have pants."

"Oh! Right. I forgot!"

* * *

At his private chamber, Fallax Vulpe was sitting down on his throne chair. He was watching the holographic screen of Worldwide Battlefield between him and his alliance against their enemies. He chuckled amusingly as he saw some of them got killed by exploding grenades or squashed by the buildings. He enjoyed seeing his enemies being tortured.

Optimus or Nemesis Prime was squatting and kneeing down without moving his muscles like he has lost his soul. Sunder arrived before his master's seat.

"Master. They're coming," Sunder reported.

"Good..." Fallax Vulpe said amusingly as he slowly turned his chair to both Sunder and Nemesis Prime. He looked at the lifeless Prime, "It is time, Nemesis Prime. Prepare the Infernocons and Infenocuses. It's time to destroy those resistance for good."

Responded to his master's call, Nemesis Prime stood up firmly while armed with his sword and shield. He growled and groaned softly while narrowing his purplish eyes.

"As you command, my master..."

Across the Worldwide, the United Alliance of Good and Evil continued their raging battle against the Ultimate Army and the controlled Twelve Cybertronian Knights. Though they did their best; more reinforcement, from both conquered countries and Fortress of Deity's Wrath', have arrived and assisted the enemies. Not only the Ultimate Army has gained more numbers of soldiers and arsenals, but also have some help from Infernocons and Infernocuses.

With troops and arsenals have been replenished, the Ultimate Army charged and poured their attacks on the United Alliance of Good and Evil. Despite being outnumbered and outmatched especially the soldiers began toppling down and killed, the United Alliance fought back against the Ultimate Army as they have to hold the enemies off.

The United Alliance of Good and Evil struggled fighting back against Ultimate Army. Suddenly, a surprisingly reinforcement and resistance army from different conquered countries have arrived and joined the battlefield, ever since they have witnessed and heard rumors that the Alliance are fighting back. They decided to fight and take back their homeland from their common enemies.

Some of Ultimate Army have turncoat on their allies due to receiving secret messages from both Silverclaw and Soki the Black Oni, whom they have served their leaders faithfully and loyally than Nezha Vengito and his inner circle.

The United Alliance of Good and Evil have turned the tide on the Ultimate Army. Their fight has been lasts for nearly three and an half hours. And hopefully, they all can hold the enemies much longer now until the mission accomplished...

* * *

Autobots-Decepticons Team have entered the mysterious yet unknown chamber; which was filled with throne chair, shelves of head trophies, Cybertronian Data Banks and more. While putting their guards up against the upcoming enemies, they all looked closely and carefully at this place. They can't help but feel like they have entered the area they've been looking for.

"What is this place?" Nyx asked in concern.

After looking at the place carefully, Flare Tiger hummed calmly, "Throne Chamber. We're at the Creator's Private Chamber..."

"So, you'd think this is the place?" Shane asked in confuse and concern.

Sam hummed thoughtfully, "It has to! It's gotta be! But where's Optimus?"

"And more importantly," Cade said dryly while narrowing his eyes in anger, "Where the hell is the Creator?"

Megatron snarled softly while armed with his Axe-Sword, "No doubt that coward is hiding, especially he has some uses of Optimus Prime." He turned and looked at Soundwave, "Soundwave, seek and connect to his network data bank. Find out of what he's planning."

Soundwave nodded, "As you command, Lord Megatron."

Soundwave transformed into his Jet-like Satellite Mode as he flew off high. He began his search for the network data bank to connect and find out of his enemies' plans. Megatron and the rest of his allies remained behind in search of any clues to find the Creator and Optimus Prime. However, they found nothing so far.

"Damn it..." Lance Justicestrike cursed in concern, "Nothing! Not a clue to find Optimus or the Creator! It's hopeless!"

 _"No..."_ Bumblebee radioed in concern, _"It can't be."_

"So, we come here for nothing?" Sam asked in shock.

Cade hissed in anger, "Damn it!"

Wheelie hissed in concern, "I'm with the blond kid. If the Creator and Optimus Prime were here, I'd say they would have ambushed me by now than waiting like chicken."

Brains nodded in agreement, "Yeah. And I'd say we arrived at the wrong place!"

"Be careful of what you say," Flare Tiger warned firmly and dryly, "It might come true."

 ** _"How right you are..."_**

Everyone yelped in shock and concern of hearing the voice. They all armed and readied their weapons and blasters. They quickly formed a perimeter for both offense and defense against the enemies. Cutie Mark Crusaders and their friends were on the middle while both Autobots and Decepticons formed a circle formation. And so far, no sign of the enemies...

As the team were still looking out for the enemies, Spike found something off with the chamber. He took a strange scent as he was picking it up. Upon locating it, Spike growled and snarled angrily. But the dog isn't the only one that can detect the smell, Dragoking did the same thing as well.

"You smell it?" Dragoking asked dryly.

Spike snarled, "Yeah! We have to alert them now!"

Both Spike and Dragoking made a loud yet wild angry barking and screeching. Everyone turned and glared at them as they got annoyed and irritated by their animal noise.

"Spike! Dragoking! Stop making noise!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in annoyance, "This is not the time to play games now!"

Shane nodded in concern, "Yeah! We're trying to find and kick those bucketheads' asses!"

"And we need to find and get Optimus too!" Sam reminded firmly.

"Wait a minute!" Nyx said in realization as she turned and looked at Spike, "What did you smell, boy? Is something coming here?!"

Spike nodded while snarling, "He's coming!"

"Get ready to fight!" Dragoking ordered.

As everyone was ready to fight, both Dragoking and Spike continued sniffing and seeking out of the enemies' locations from different directions. As they were picking up the scent, they both looked on their right direction as they both growled angrily. They both barked and screeched wildly and loudly. This alerted the rest to turn and follow their direction.

Both Autobots and Decepticons armed with their bladed weapons in defenses while the rest of their allies hid behind them. They all heard the stomping feet like something or someone is charging at them now. They all readied to embrace the impact for 5 seconds.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

 ** _BANG!_** Their enemy have made a powerful ram in knocking Autobots-Decepticons and their allies off from standing ground. They all dropped and fell to the ground hard. As they all recovered from the attacks, they looked up to face their enemy. However, it was not someone they have been expected or even thought they have to deal with. They all were facing...

"Optimus Prime?!"

Optimus Prime stood firmly while armed both his Star Saber and Prime Shield in attack position. His eyes continued glowed in dark purple. They were in deep shock. They all couldn't believe that they were now facing their own ally.

Optimus Prime narrowed his purplish angry eyes, "Those who stand in my way shall perish..."

Everyone gasped in shock and confuse of Optimus Prime's words. They all have hard time to believe that he is the enemy now. What made him do this?! Why?!

"No... This can't be..." Apple Bloom said in shock.

"It's impossible," Scootaloo said in concern, "He's the enemy?!"

Sweetie Belle shivered in fear and worry, "H-How could he do this to us?"

Nyx was heartbroken and sad, "Optimus... Why?"

"Optimus," Sam asked in concern, "What are you doing?!"

 _"Did you lose your head or something,"_ Bumblebee radioed in concern, _"This isn't you, sir! **(ZAP!)** You're not yourself!"_

Cade nodded in agreement, "What happen to you? What the hell did the Creators do to you?!"

 ** _"I did what I have to restore my creation to its true self,"_** Mysterious Voice exclaimed calmly and darkly through speakers, which surprised and scared everyone off. He chuckled softly, **_"Welcome, fools. I've been expecting you all to arrive and be destroyed by your own friend."_**

"Who the hell are you?! Where are you?!" Sam demanded in anger.

 ** _"I am Fallax Vulpe..."_** Fallax Vulpe's voice answered calmly in speaker, "I am one of the Creators. And you fools have infected our prized creation! We don't accept alien infested to our machines!"

"Son of the bitch!" Arcee cursed angrily.

Sideswipe groaned in anger, "You brainwashed him! Damn you!"

"Prized creation?! You mean Optimus Prime?!" Nyx asked angrily. She groaned, "You can't talk to him like that! He's not a machine! He's a sentient being with heart and soul!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded, "Yeah! He's our friend!"

 ** _"Fools. There is no such thing called 'friends'. Its concept brought nothing but deception, pain and betrayal by most of the Humans,"_** Fallax Vulpe said darkly through speaker, ** _"And therefore, I freed Nemesis Prime from this misleading concepts. And now, he will fulfill his true duty. All of you will be destroyed!"_**

"No!" Nyx exclaimed in disagreement, "He would never do it!"

Fallax Vulpe chuckled amusingly, "Watch, little girl. Nemesis Prime, order the attack!"

His eyes glowed darkly, Optimus Prime cried wildly, "Infernocons! Attack!"

Heed the order, Infernocons roared and screeched wildly and loudly as they all emerged out from the shadows, secret entrance from walls and ceilings, gates and windows. The army of demonic warriors armed with their lethal traditional weapons as all charged at their enemies. Optimus Prime or Nemesis Prime stood firmly while awaiting for orders from Fallax Vulpe.

Autobots-Decepticons and their allies caught unprepared for the surprise. Nitro Zeus and Cyclonus moved to the front as they unleashed their powerful attacks. Nitro Zeus fired the Missile Barrage in destroying the first and second wave while Cyclonus unleashed the Dark Hellfire Slash for holding the rest off.

Nitro Zeus chuckled as he continued firing his Missile Barrage, "Come on, punk-asses! I've got more where they come from! Welcome to Zeus's Hell!"

"My fire attack will not hold them much longer," Cyclonus said firmly and dryly as he turned and looked at Megatron, "We must make haste now. What are your orders?"

"Huston, we've got problem," Bumblebee radioed.

Mikaela nodded, "Yeah. We need to get Optimus Prime back to us!"

"How?!" Tessa asked in concern, "How do we do that?!"

"It's quite simple, fools..." Megatron said calmly and firmly as he armed his Fusion Canon, aiming at Optimus Prime, "Why should I wait when I have the chance to finish him off?"

Everyone but the Decepticons gasped in shock and concern of what Megatron was planning to do for Optimus Prime. They don't really like it!

And just before Megatron could fire, Bumblebee nudged him off. The Decepticon Lord roared in anger as he held the Autobot Scout up. Autobots and their allies armed and aimed the guns at Megatron while his Decepticons aimed theirs at them. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance Justicestrike and four little friends were in middle of crossfire.

"Back off, Autobots and Humans!" Barricade exclaimed in anger, "Megatron knows what is best for all of us, even if it means we have to make sacrifice!"

"What sacrifice?! Kill Optimus Prime?!" Arcee demanded in anger.

Sideswipe scoffed in anger, "Not gonna happen, Barricade! Not while we're still standing!"

"You're fools to believe that we could save him when it is too late!" Cyclonus exclaimed in anger.

Nitro Zeus nodded in agreement, "I'm with Big C! He's gone for good. Goodbye Optimus Prime, say hello to Nemesis Prime!"

Bumblebee groaned and radioed, _"I'm not giving up on him!"_

"What makes you think there is Optimus in him," Megatron demanded dryly and darkly, "Whatever the Creators did to him, he is gone!"

"No! We have to try!" Sam protested.

Cade nodded, "Optimus Prime has saved us countless times. We're not giving on him!"

"Me neither!" Tessa, Mikaela and Shane exclaimed in agreement.

Megatron snarled in anger, "Then, so be it. Die with him together!"

Everyone have a big argument among themselves about what they can do to save or kill Optimus Prime. This argument is pressuring and scaring Nyx a lot. She can't take it anymore because her friend and idol needs her now. She can't abandoned him now!

"Will you all just shut the hell up?!" Nyx screamed in anger. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She panted heavily, "Whatever the Creator did to Optimus Prime, we can undo it! We need to find him. And force him to free our friend!"

"Even if we do find him, did you really think he would easily agree to us?" Megatron asked dryly.

Bumblebee radioed, _"He's got the point. **(ZAP!)** I cannot believe I've just said that..."_

"Me either, Bee," Sam said in shock, "There's no telling if the Creator is willing to fix Optimus."

"I don't care of whether the Creator is willing to help or not," Nyx said firmly. She then turned and looked at Optimus Prime. She sighed, "But Optimus needs us. And I'm not gonna leave him like this. He's my hero."

"He is to us too, Nyx," Apple Bloom said firmly.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "We're gonna do our best to help you out."

"Yeah," Scootaloo cheered, "Cutie Mark Crusaders stick together till the end."

Nyx smiled in relief as she turned and glared at all of her friends, "Either you're with us or stay out of the way. We'll gonna save Optimus Prime."

"Going against the Creator?! Are you crazy?!" Lance Justicestrike demanded in anger and concern. Nyx nodded firmly and angrily. He hissed in concern before sighed, "If you're going, then I'm going too."

Flare Tiger held the children's shoulders, "Hold it! I can't let you all go by yourself. I promised to your sisters to look after you all."

"So are we!" Spike, Dragoking, Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in agreement.

"You're all crazy..." Megatron commented in annoyance. He then chuckled, "You all surprise me even more. Very well. I won't kill him. But I do want the rematch with him till I win the duel." He then looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Once Soundwave established his connection to the network, he will guide and lead to him. Understand?"

Nyx nodded firmly yet relieved, "Understood and thank you!"

Bumblebee sighed, _"We'll gonna stall him as long as we can. **(ZAP!)** The rest of you **(ZAP!)** You know what to do! Get in there and kill them all!"_

Arcee and Sideswipe nodded in understanding. Megatron turned and looked at his Decepticons in gestured to join the group. Cade and Sam approached Tessa, Shane and Mikaela. They gave their loved ones a firm and strong looks, which make them nodded firmly.

With the decision has been made, the team split into two groups. Megatron, Bumblebee, Barricade, Sam and Cade remained behind to hold Optimus Prime and Infernocons down. The rest of their team went off to search and hunt Fallax Vulpe down.

Megatron's team all armed and readied their bladed weapons and blasters. The fire slowly died down as the army of Infernocons were ready excitingly and wildly to attack them.

"Do not wish to join them, Barricade?" Megatron asked.

Barricade shook his head, "No sir. I'm not leaving you defenseless again. I will not fail you."

"Do as you wish," Megatron said firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at his nemeses, "Are you prepared to face him now?"

 _"Optimus **(ZAP!)** Must be stopped! No matter the cost," _ Bumblebee radioed with Optimus Prime's voice. He turned and looked at Sam and Cade, _"Ready to rock the world?!"_

"Yeah, we are," Sam and Cade nodded in agreement.

"Attack!" Megatron ordered firmly.

Megatron's team gave a loud battle cry as they all charged to the battlefield, and so did the Infernocons Army. Both Sam and Cade climbed up the Cybertronian Pillars till the top platforms as they all fired and sniped their sniping blasters at them one-by-one. Using their axe-sword, hammer and nunchucks; Megatron, Bumblebee and Barricade determinedly and fiercely engaged and killed the enemy soldiers while charging straight at Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime's eyes flickered in glowing purple colored lights while he remained readying his Star Saber and Prime Shield.

* * *

Soundwave was flying in midair as he was searching for the network data bank, but so far, he only saw connected wires to each other and computer system. After minutes have passed, he came across to a giant box-like data bank device. The robotic satellite jet-like approached and closed to it. He then has his tentacles emerged out as they all attached to the machine. He is now connected to Creator's network data bank system.

"Connection is complete," Soundwave said firmly as his eyes has more numbers in him like he was part of the data, "Begin seeking and collecting data information now, as well as assisting allies now. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Lazerbeak; Eject! Operation: Defense Position!"

Soundwave began seeking, collecting and downloading the information while assisting his allies out.

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders and their allies were searching for the Creator Fallax Vulpe to stop him and force him to restore Optimus Prime to his true self. Arcee, Sideswipe, Cyclonus and Nitro Zeus were taking the lead while the rest of them were behind of them. They all continued battling and engaging with the Infernocons one-by-one.

"Damn it! Where the hell is that coward?!" Nitro Zeus demanded in anger, "I'm getting itch for fighting!"

Sideswipe snarled, "Keep finding! He has to be here somewhere!"

Suddenly, both Wheelie and Brains stopped at once. Everyone quickly halted as well. They all turned and looked at them. The duo were picking up the signal from their scanners.

"Uh-oh..." Wheelie said in concern.

Brains hissed, "We've got company! Big one!"

"I hate to ask," Arcee said in concern, "How big are we dealing with?"

Upon looking at the front, Cyclonus gasped in shock while armed with his sword, "Lots of big guys! Infernocus Incoming! Multiple contacts!"

The team quickly armed themselves with their weapons in ready to engage their enemies. They all now facing a group of colossal Infernocuses. The demonically combiners looked demonically and powerful, sending the chills to them.

Shane yelped in fear, "Yikes! Not them again!"

"Wow... Those guys are big and mean machines," Scootaloo remarked in concern.

Sweetie Belle hissed in concern, "Not too mention, they scary like monsters from Akumrmashi Army! They gave me scary nightmares!"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten over it," Apple Bloom said in concern.

"We don't have time to deal with these guys," Nyx said in concern, "Optimus needs us now!"

"He will!" Arcee said firmly. She turned and looked at her human allies, "You all have to go and hunt the Creator down! The rest of us will hold those tough guys!"

Everyone looked in shock while Autobots-Decepticons remained calm and confident about dealing with the army of Infernocuses.

Lance Justicestrike looked concern and worry, "Are you kidding me?! You can't take them all by yourself!"

Tessa nodded in agreement, "Yeah! And not to mention, they're bigger and stronger than you all!"

"We won't leave you behind!" Mikaela exclaimed in concern, "You need all the help you need!"

"Maybe," Arcee said calmly, "But you all have more important mission. Find Fallax Vulpe! That asshole is the only Cybertronian that can restore Optimus Prime!"

Sideswipe groaned in concern, "Hate to admit it! She's right. We'll hold them off as long we can."

"Yeah! Plus, I get something big to shoot," Nitro Zeus said amusingly. He laughed happily, "What fits for them is none other than the Infernocuses themselves! I loved blowing big stuffs up!"

Cyclonus sighed, "I hate to admit it. This plan is the only way out."

Cutie Mark Crusaders and others weren't convince by their friends of handling the Infernocuses, Flare Tiger was the only mutant to understand it.

"Alright, we'll do your way," Flare Tiger said calmly. Her friends gasped in shock and concern while looked at her. She turned and looked at them, "We don't have much time. We have to find and get the Creator now! We can't waste this chance now!"

Though her friends weren't convinced and unsatisfied of the idea in leaving their allies behind, they reluctantly nodded and agreed with Flare Tiger. This made two Autobots relief to hear and see them agreed to the plans.

"Good. Get ready to fight," Arcee said firmly as she and her team turned and faced against the army of Infernocuses. She armed her twin blasters, "Make it count, everyone!"

Sideswipe groaned as he armed his blades, "Not as powerful and big as Devastator, but these guys are still strong and dangerous! Watch yourself!"

Nitro Zeus chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, "This is gonna be fun!"

"Let's hope we make the right one," Cyclonus hissed uneasily, "Coz I hate losing the odds!"

"Now attack!" Arcee ordered firmly.

Arcee, Sideswipe, Cyclonus and Nitro Zeus transformed into vehicular modes. They all charged at the Infernocus Army, making the giant Combiners to attack and engaged them. While the monstrous and demonic Combiners were distracted, Flare Tiger and her remaining team took the chance and escaped the battlefield now. The team were all heading and finding Fallax Vulpe now.

However, unknown to the Arcee and her team, Sunder was hiding behind the shadows, watching their battles while waiting and making his move on them. He even chuckled evilly and amusingly.

"This should be entertaining... More collection to add..."

* * *

Megatron, Bumblebee and Barricade managed to take down the Infernocons once-by-one; with the help of Cade and Sam sniping them by heads, limbs and chests. While continued battling the minions, they come across Optimus Prime, who raised and slammed his Star Saber on them. Both Megatron and Bumblebee held their sword and hammer in blocking the attack off, Barricade jumped and kicked Optimus Prime off.

Bumblebee radioed in concern, _"Sir! **(ZAP!)** Snap out of it!"_

"Those who stand in my master's way shall be destroyed," Optimus Prime exclaimed firmly, "I shall not stop till all of our enemies has fallen!"

"Then, so be it! It's time we settle our scores. Once and for all!" Megatron snarled and roared wildly as he activated battle mask in covering his mouth, "One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall! You shall be the first to fall!"

Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes in anger, "You will not defeat me at ease, Megatron! Prepare to die!"

"So shall you, my brother," Megatron snarled in anger.

Optimus Prime and Megatron roared wildly as they both charged right at each other. They both have their blades crossed briefly. As they departed, they both began swinging and clashing their swords on each other for few times. They both have the clash briefly. Megatron quickly punched Optimus Prime's face before kicked him off. The Autobot Leader held his legs in holding grounds before firing his Prime Shield Blaster at Decepticon Leader, who quickly blocked the blasts and fired his Fusion Canon back.

Blocking the blasts off, Optimus Prime charged and rammed his shield hard against Megatron. The Decepticon Leader held on the ground before pushed off and slashed his sword at Autobot Leader. Optimus Prime growled in anger as he thrust and struck his Star Saber at Megatron's left shoulder, making the latter screamed in pain yet anger before headbutt and kicked the former off. Both of them then began swinging and striking at each other while blocking and fending the attacks off hard and swift.

Optimus Prime and Megatron both have a big clash again for the moment. They both have quickly land a hard punches on each other's, forcing to drop their weapons. Nevertheless, they both continued punching and kicking each other for few rounds.

While Optimus Prime and Megatron continued battling each other, Bumblebee and Barricade were engaging the Infernocons to cover their allies up. And not only they have to deal with the minion troops, they also have to fight with some combiners - Infernocuses. The combiners were too big and strong for them to fight. But luckily, Cade and Sam were there to assist their friend by sniping on the Infernocuses' heads. This gave both scouts knocked and tripped the giants falling down while dealing with the minions as well.

* * *

Flare Tiger and her team were searching for the Creator. Upon arriving and entering the lab, they all yelped in concern. They found more mini-sized masked Cybertronian Mercenaries and Spheres, who looked like Lockdown's. They all armed and fired their blasters at the team. Luckily, Flare Tiger activated her Time-Space Magic in reversing the time backwards minutes ago before entering the lab. This allowed them to stop immediately before they could enter the lab.

"We know you're in there, Fallax Vulpe! Come out and fight, coward!" Flare Tiger called out.

Lance Justicestrike scoffed, "Unless you're too chicken and coward to fight us!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Two Minicons and Two Pet laughed while imitated chicken dance, "Yeah! Big Fat chickens! Falla Vulpe is a big fat chickens to come and fight!"  
 _ **  
"Your taunting is useless against me, humans. You all will have to do better than that!"**_ Fallax Vulpe's voice called amusingly. He chuckled, ** _"If you think that you can defeat me with your mere hands, think again. I will not release Optimus Prime to you."_**

Nyx groaned in anger, "Do it now, or we'll do the hard way!"

"Talk big for someone so small and young," Fallax Vulpe insulted amusingly, "Optimus Prime is not your toy to play with! Not after what you filthy insects have done to both him and his kind when they risked everything to save yours! And this time, I'm gonna use this tool in right way."

"Neither he is yours, jackass!" Nyx exclaimed in anger, "Optimus Prime is more than a tool! He's our friend! He's my hero!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah! We're gonna stop you and save Optimus!"

"He saved our home," Scootaloo said proudly, "We're gonna do the same for him!"

"We're not afraid of you, jerk!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

Fallax Vulpe's voice scoffed, **_"We shall see! Minions, attack!"_**

As order has been given, both Cybertronian Mercenaries and Sphere Workers charged at their targets. And just before they could open fire, Flare Tiger swiftly fired hers at them back for the moment. After her guns have lost the ammunition, she quickly threw a grenade at them, which exploded them to smithereens. She turned and looked at the children.

"I'm going in. So, stay here and don't do anything stupid!" Flare Tiger said firmly as she turned and reloaded her guns. She then contacted Soundwave, "Soundwave, where's that asshole?"

 _"Still inside the lab,"_ Soundwave reported firmly, _"Hidden in the shadows and waiting to attack you."_

"Of course, bad guys loved to hiding inside the shadows. Can you locate him?"

 _"Negative. I can identify his appearance, abilities or even location inside the lab."_

Flare Tiger sighed, "Figures. Never ever let anyone know who you really are. But never mind, I'm going in! Find a way to destroy the Infernocons and help Optimus Prime."

 _"Understood."_ Soundwave replied calmly, _"Now engaging the search!"_

Flare Tiger nodded as she faced the next wave of Cybertronian Mercenaries and Sphere Workers. And just before they could do anything, she threw another set of exploding grenades. They all exploded and created walls of blazing fires. Using Time-Space Magic; she then teleported into the lab, where she began engaging and attacking another group.

While Flare Tiger continued firing her twin guns and engaging combat at the minions, something electrocuted and shocked her by back twice. She hissed in concern as she found nothing but mercenaries and workers. She then thought and realized that Fallax Vulpe is still hiding in shadows while attacking them. She hates cheating a lot.

Flare Tiger struggled in dealing with both minions and hidden Fallax Vulpe. And at the same time, the blazing fire walls slowly died down. The mercenaries and workers charged and attacked the children and their friends. And luckily, both Wheelie and Brains armed and fired their minicons at them back.

"We can't stand here and do nothing. We have to help Flare Tiger!" Nyx insisted in concern.

"I know. But we need something to help," Lance Justicestrike said in concern. He groaned in upset, "But what?! What can we do?! We don't have weapons! And not to mention, none of us are good at shooting the guns."

"Hey! Check what I found!" Scootaloo said in surprise. Everyone turned to her, who was pointing at the Cybertronian Knight holding two metallic poles-like and even more weapons, "More cool stuffs."

The children turned and checked on the closet of weapons and poles. Lance Justicestrike picked two poles-like, which has been activated and transformed into Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade.

"Just what I need." Lance Justicestrike commented as he held two swords. He turned to the children while gave an order firmly, "Stay here! And don't make a move!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in upset and disappointed about being staying put. Lance Justicestrike armed his swords as he then gave a loud battle cry. While Wheelie and Brains were reloading the weapons, he charged and raided his enemies like a powerful battering ram rammed through the gates. Lance Justicestrike has finished and defeated the enemies.

Upon arriving and entering the lab, he came and assisted Flare Tiger, who was being cornered by the enemies.

Seeing his arrival, it annoyed yet amused Flare Tiger. She smiled, "I figure that you might come. I won't be mad again."

"You've guess it right. Let's finish this up!" Lance Justicestrike said firmly.

Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike resumed their battles. While he swung his swords in knocking and slashing his enemies to pieces, she shot her guns at them. And unfortunately, Fallax Vulpe cheated while he remained hidden in shadows, he fired his Electrical Power Strike on his enemies. This made them hard to focus to fight and defeat their enemies off.

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Minicons and Pets gasped in shock and concern after they watched the event. They need to help their friends out.

"We need to do something!" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "I don't think they can hold it much longer!"

"We need to find and deal with that jerk now," Scootaloo exclaimed in concern, "But what we can do now?!"

"We can't give up now! There must be something we can do," Nyx said in concern. She turned and looked at Wheelie and Brains, "Guys, do you think you can scan the area?"

"Well, we can. But there's the problem," Wheelie said in concern, "His signal has been blocked off! Hard to find and attack him!"

Brains groaned, "Even if we did, we're too weak and small to take him down!"

"He's right," Spike said in concern, "There is no way we can help our friends."

Dragoking sighed, "Yeah. It's not like we could let them know where the enemies are."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, "Actually, I have the idea."

Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike struggled in fighting off the enemies while dodging and avoiding several blasts and attacks from the hidden Fallax Vulpe. Both of them leaned on each other's back.

"We can't hold this much longer..." Lance Justicestrike said in concern.

Flare Tiger sighed, "Tell me something I already know!"

 ** _"Give it up now,"_** Fallax Vulpe said amusingly, **_"You cannot win now."  
_**  
While Fallax Vulpe enjoyed torturing his enemies for his entertainment and amusement, something shot on his left shoulder. This made him yelped in pain. And then suddenly, a flashlight lighting on him, making him scared and worried. More electrical shots and flashing lights were aiming on him. This make him nervous that his hideout will be exposed.

Fallax Vulpe quickly find and hid inside the shadows while avoiding the shots and flashlights. He has to find and kill the intruders now.

After they defeated the minions for good, both Lance Justicestrike and Flare Tiger turned to focus in hunting and finishing Fallax Vulpe. But instead; they found the children and friends were at the entrance, playing flashlights and firing electrical shots on the ceilings. After some thinking of what the children were doing, both of them gasped in realization. They turned and looked to the ceiling to find him

While searching and looking for their enemy, both Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike spotted a flashing on something shiny. They found him. She fired her twin guns in hitting her target. He took over by throwing and thrusting his swords at it.

 ** _SCREAM!_** Everyone stopped at once as they saw something fell to the ground hard. Fallax Vulpe finally got defeated and captured. They actually got him. They all cheered wildly and happily that they've got him.

Flare Tiger and her team approached while armed their weapons. They still have no idea if he's still a threat and dangerous to them or not. Lance Justicestrike turned the Creator to face them. They were all surprised and shocked of what they just saw, but not only his appearance, but both swords have pierced through the chest - his spark chamber.

"Wow... This is the Creator?" Apple Bloom asked in shock.

"No way..." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said in surprise.

Wheelie shrugged, "To be honest, I have no idea that he's same and smaller size as you Humans."

"And who knew he could be that powerful," Brains said in surprise, "Even for a small guy like him."

"It doesn't matter now," Nyx said firmly while glaring at weakened Fallax Vulpe, "Release Optimus Prime now! Make him back to normal!"

Fallax Vulpe laughed amusingly, which shock and surprised everyone. They don't really like it.

"Fools..." Fallax Vulpe said amusingly, "I'm not the who is in control of Optimus Prime. It's never been me from the start. And you cannot save him now. He's gone for good..."

With his last breath, Fallax Vulpe closed his eyes as he is both defeated and died. Everyone was in shock and concern as they realized that Fallax Vulpe wasn't the Creator, who controlled Optimus Prime from the start. And it's not good for them now...

"We have to go back and stop Optimus Prime now!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

Lance Justicestrike hissed, "But how are we gonna get him back to himself?!"

"I don't know," Nyx admitted, "But we have to try and get him back! He's our friend and hero! We have to go back to him now!"

* * *

Arcee and her team struggled in dealing with group of Infernocon Combiners since the latter are bigger and stronger than them. But luckily for them, they can evade and dodged the monsters easily and quickly while attacking the Infernocuses swiftly by head, armpits, feet and even their bottom parts since it's their weaknesses.

Using her motorcycle mode, Arcee can easily escaped and avoided the attacks from the Combiners. And at the same time, she fired her blasters at their weaknesses. Thanks to his wheels, Sideswipe can easily dodged quickly the attacks while injuring and wounding his enemies' legs. Nitro Zeus laughed happily as he continued firing and unleashing his Missile Barrage on them. Since he is a jet, Cyclonus can easily outmaneuvered his enemies while firing blasting shots and even swinging his blades at them by their weaknesses.

While the team was distracted in dealing with the Infernocuses, Sunder emerged from the shadows. He then began firing his blasters at them one-by-one. This allowed the Combiners to knock and beat them at ease and quickly.

Nitro Zeus groaned in pain, "What the hell was that?"

"Who shot at us?" Arcee asked in anger.

Sideswipe gasped, "You!"

"Long time no see!" Sunder exclaimed and laughed amusingly, "Prepare to die now, my loyal friends!"

And just before the team could engage, Sunder quickly threw some gasses grenades. As grenades exploded, the gasses unleashed and blinded the team. This caused them to go blind and breathe heavily and heard. Since the team was distracted, the Infernocuses came in and attacked them.

As Sunder watched his enemies being beaten and tortured badly by the Combiners, he armed both of his Cosmic Rust Blaster and Grenades. He was about to finish them off if not by left eye shot.

"OW! My eye!" Sunder exclaimed in pain, "Damn you! Who did it?!"

 ** _LAUGHTER!_** Sunder looked around of the surroundings in search of the sources. He then found Mikaela, Tessa and Shane armed with their Cybertronian Guns. The hotshot driver laughed happily.

"How do you like that, boogieman?!" Shane laughed.

"I'll rust you to pieces now!" Sunder exclaimed in anger.

Tessa hissed, "You got him pissed!"

"Get ready! And don't stop firing!" Mikaela ordered firmly.

As Sunder fired his Cosmic Rust blaster at the Humans; Mikaela, Tessa and Sunder quickly dodged and hid behind the crates and walls while continued firing their blasters at him back. Though he got hit, the mad doctor continued firing his blaster at his enemies.

Arcee and her team were beaten up by Infernocuses. Their sights and breathing were recovering from the attacks. Nitro Zeus quickly unleashed Missile Barrage on five of them. Cyclonus unleashed Devil's Shockwave in knocking and pushing them back. Sideswipe charged in as he wounded and killed them by heads, chests and bottom parts.

As Arcee was about to fire, she heard some screams. She turned and found Sunder chasing after the Humans. He also firing his Cosmic Rust Blaster at them. She groaned in anger as she chased after him.

Mikaela and her team moved to deep inside of pyramid of crates. Sunder jumped and slammed his face on them hard. Nevertheless, he has his claw go through the hole in getting his enemies. And he caught Tessa's legs. Both Mikaela and Shane helped and pulled her back to them as hard as they can.

Shane groaned as he took a gun out, "Eat this, bitch!"

 ** _BANG!_** Sunder got his right eye shot. He is now blinded. As he was recovering, Arcee screamed as she jumped and beheaded him off by her scythes. She then checked on her friends, who emerged out from the crates. They all smiled to her as she did the same to them.

Tessa turned and hugged Shane, "Thank you, Shane! Thank you!"

"No problem, babe," Shane commented happily, "Glad to help."

Sideswipe did his job in wounding and injuring the army of Infernocuses' legs and bottoms. Nitro Zeus unleashed final wave of Missile Barrages while Cyclonus fired his Dark Shock Wave blasts in destroying the Infernocuses.

"That's the last of them," Sideswipe said in relief.

Cyclonus nodded, "I'd never want to fight them again especially when they're in Combiner Mode."

"Aw. I was just having fun," Nitro Zeus said in disappointment.

"No time for that. We have to move now!" Arcee ordered firmly. She stopped and found the rest of their friends came back, "What happen?! Where is the Creator?!"

"No time! We have to stop Optimus Prime now!" Nyx said in concern.

* * *

Inside the data room, Soundwave continued searching and downloading the information into his system. He found an information that involved of Thirteen Cybertronian Knights and Excalibur Stones of Lights across the world especially the master plans Nezha Vengito has made. He then came across the information that involved of Infernocons and the Infernocuses. He knew how to shut them down for good. He chuckled amusingly.

"Game over!"

Soundwave activated 'shut down' button in shutting down all of Infernocons and the Combiners on both here and across the world.

Soundwave smirked, "Too easy. Now to find the way to cure Optimus Prime."

 _"So, you'd think you can get away that easily? Fool..."_

"What?!"

 _"DIE!"_

And just before Soundwave could do anything, he yelped and groaned in pain as the purple electrical energy flow through his tentacles. It not only shocking and electrocuting him, but also killing him. It is made of virus.

Soundwave screamed in pain. However, he refused to be beaten and defeated. He rip something out of his chest - a small devices-like data bank, the only item that he refused to get infected and destroyed by virus.

Soundwave screamed in pain, "All Hail Megatron!"

Soundwave got exploded to pieces. All of his parts falling down to the ground, along with the his hand held of device.

* * *

As Soundwave has intended to do, all of Infernocons and Infernocuses were shut down for good since they're all mindless drones. Megatron, Bumblebee and Barricade engaged and dueled with Optimus Prime, who firmly and easily dodged and blocked the attacks. Sam and Cade stood on the pillars as there was nothing they could do but watch the battlefield.

Optimus Prime swung his Star Saber in knocking them back. Barricade roared as he jumped and slammed his nunchucks on his head, followed by Bumblebee's hammer and Megatron's punching by the face. Optimus Prime quickly grabbed and thrown Megatron to the wall. He then turned grabbed and thrown Bumblebee on Barricade to the ground hard. Optimus Prime began stomping on them for few times.

Megatron charged and rammed Optimus Prime off. Both of then swung their blades against each other in both offense and defense for few rounds. Optimus Prime swung by top but blocked by Megatron, who then punched on his former ally's chest by five times before gave a headbutt. The Autobot Leader gave a hard punch on the Decepticon Leader's head before punching on his chest and then the legs for few times. Optimus Prime grabbed and thrown Megatron to the ground hard. Stomped for three times by Optimus Prime, Megatron struggled in pushing his former nemesis back.

As Megatron struggled in getting up, Optimus Prime swung and slammed the Axe Sword in wounding the latter's left shoulder. The Decepticon Leader was about fire his Fusion Canon, but his hand was grabbed and twisted by Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime was about to finish Megatron off. Barricade jumped and attacked him viciously especially attacking the head. As the Autobot Leader struggled in standing, he grabbed and thrown Barricade right at the pillar, where Sam and Cade were standing. They all fell and dropped on the Decepticon Scout.

Optimus Prime was about to thrust his Star Saber at Megatron. Bumblebee radioed in wild west style as he swung his hammer at his former leader's face thrice before slammed it on Optimus Prime's chest. Both of them screamed as they swung their weapons at each other fiercely and determinedly for few rounds, though they have managed to inflict a damage on each other.

While Optimus Prime shown no emotion or concern, Bumblebee does as he struggled in holding his grounds while fighting back at his former leader. Therefore, Bumblebee took a lot of beatings and wounds by Optimus Prime and his slashing Star Saber at his former comrade..

And during the duel with his former comrade, Optimus Prime groaned a bit as he has some voices in his head. He heard not only another Creator but also both Alpha Trion and Primus.  
 _  
"Optimus Prime, you must resist! You must fight it now!"_ Alpha Trion pleaded, _"You cannot kill them! Resist the control now!"_

 _"This is not your destiny!"_ Primus exclaimed, _"Do not betray what you have fought for!"_

"Do it, Prime! Now!"

Mysterious Creator exclaimed in anger, _"Don't let these pretenders stop you! They are not your friends!"_

"Don't do it, Prime!"

Primus and Alpha Trion shouted.

Mysterious Creator screamed, _"Do as your goddess command!"  
_  
Optimus Prime screamed in anger as he held and swung Bumblebee around him for few times. He then thrown him to the shelf of Cybertronian Artifacts. The Autobot Leader began beating and even ripping Bumblebee's parts out piece-by-piece.

Megatron and his team slowly recovering from the attack. The rest of their allies have arrived and entered the throne chamber as well. They all witnessed the onslaught Optimus Prime has unleashed upon Bumblebee. They all shouted and protested to Optimus Prime, though no avail.

Bumblebee became too weak and injured to fight and stand up especially he began to lose so much of his parts and Energon. He's almost dying. Optimus Prime activated his Arm Blade in ready to finish his old friend off. Bumblebee squeaked in fear. Everyone was in shock and concern. Nyx couldn't bear to see it as she charged to Bumblebee's side while holding her hand out. Optimus Prime thrust his blade immediately, aiming at Bumblebee's chest.

"Optimus, don't!"

"STOP!" Nyx screamed as her eyes blinked and winked once. Hers became white while her hand glowed brightly. She shouted, "Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

Nyx's hand glowed and fired a powerful beam of light at Optimus Prime's head, stopping him from striking at Bumblebee. And at the same time, her power of light have managed to purge the control by mysterious creator and even some of Artificial Energon within him. His purplish light slowly turned into blue colored.

Optimus Prime groaned, "W-What happen?!" He looked down and found Bumblebee weakened and wounded badly, "Bumblebee?!" He then looked at his hands, which covered by greenish Energon, "What have I done?!"  
 _  
"Optimus..."_ Bumblebee groaned in pain with his weak real voice, _"You're freed... I'm... h-happy to see you... B-brother..."_

And just before Optimus Prime could ask, Bumblebee hung his head down as his blue eyes went off. He was in shock, and so does everyone else. While the Humans began to cry tearfully and sadly, Cybetrronian lowered their heads down in respect for him. Optimus Prime held Bumblebee as he was boiling all of his despair and anger emotion up.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Optimus Prime screamed, "Buuummmbleeeebeeeeeee!"

As Optimus Prime and his allies were mourning for Bumblebee's death, Megatron noticed Soundwave's part drop to the ground. He approached to his fallen ally. He squatted down and lowed his head in respect for his former trusted lieutenant.

"You've served me well, my old friend..." Megatron said firmly. He then noticed a device. He took it up. He held and clenched it tightly, "Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Megatron turned and held Optimus Prime's shoulder, "Optimus, we must go."

"Why should I?" Optimus Prime snarled in anger while looking at Bumblebee's dead body, "I've done terrible things. I've betrayed everyone. I've killed my own friend. I've let you all down. I don't deserved to be the leader..."

Everyone but Decepticons felt sorry for Optimus Prime. They all don't blame him because he was being forced to betray and kill their allies especially Bumblebee.

Megatron grabbed and held Optimus Prime, "So, you rather die, is that it?! Then, Bumblebee' death means nothing to you at all! All who died mean nothing to you at all, you coward!"

Optimus Prime snarled and glared at Megatron, "How dare you?! Have you no compassion or heart for your comrades?! After what they have done for you, even though Starscream may betrayed you yet he stayed by your sides?! How dare you insult him?!"

"If Bumblebee is truly your comrade, then fight for him! Keep on fighting till all of our enemies are dead! That is the only way to redeem yourself and honor him."

"Like how you do? You don't convince me that you truly care for your comrades at all."

"That maybe so. But I refused to die until I achieved my victory. And that one is something I refused to let their sacrifice to be forgotten and in vain! I'd never forgotten! What about you? What did Bumblebee sacrifice for?"

Heard what Megatron has said, Optimus Prime looked at Bumblebee's body. He was in despair and pain to see it but have some thoughts about his former brother-in-arms's words. He knew what and why Bumblebee did it. Optimus Prime put Bumblebee's body down gently while spoke in Cybertronian Language.

 _"Rest in Peace, my brother,"_ Optimus Prime said calmly in Cybertronian Language. He turned and faced at Megatron and all of his allies. He spoke normally, "I won't let his sacrifice for nothing. He died to save me. It's time I return him a favor."

"Good. Soundwave has what we need. We must end their master plans," Megatron said firmly while holding the device up, "We must make a move!"

"Understood," Optimus Prim nodded. He turned and looked at his allies, "Everyone, we cannot let the sacrifices Bumblebee and Soundwave has made. This war is far from over! We will stop and defeat Nezha Vengito, no matter the cost! This is for them and all of comrades, who died besides with us!"

Everyone was in pain and sad, yet they all shown determination and brave faces. They all will not let Bumblebee and Soundwave died for nothing. They all cheered, "YEAH!"  
 **  
"AUTOBOTS/DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL/RISE UP!"** Megatron and Optmus Prime ordered firmly, "FOR OUR COMRADES!"

Both Autobots and Decepticons transformed into their vehicular modes. Sam and Bumblebee got into Sideswipe's car. Cade, Tessa and Shane got into Barricade's car mode. Flare Tiger rode Arcee's motorcycle mode. Lance Justicestrike and his friends got into Optimus Prime's truck mode. They all headed off at once.

"Nyx, what did you do?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

"What you did is cool!" Cutie Marl Crusaders cheered.

Nyx shrugged while looking at her hands, "I don't know. I really don't know. Could I have the magic power or mutant power like others?"

"Whatever you did, you saved Optimus Prime," Spike said in relief, "Otherwise, it was for nothing."

Dragoking sighed, "Let's hope that others are fine as well."

Everyone was heading off to find and hunt Nezha Vengito. A strange rounded circle-like metallic device fell and dropped on Bumblebee's chest. It flickered in blue light like it has been activated. It unleashing a strange watery energy-like. It's affecting Bumblebee's dead body...

Dark Prophecy will begin in 2 more hours. Time is running out...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	16. Chapter 15: Magic of Friendship Reawaken

**Chapter 15: The Magic of Friendship Reawakened!**

 _1 Hour 45 Minutes More..._

At the Ultimates' Command Center, Nezha Vengito continued watching several monitor screens of a worldwide battlefields. He and his intelligence officers were giving instruction and strategies to their forces of fighting back and winning the war. They also have sent reinforcement of Mutated Zombies and Armor Guardians to assist their main forces against the enemies. But he became annoyed and angered as he found his forces are driven back by United Alliance of Good and Evil. He won't accept defeats and failures anymore.

While Nezha Vengito was watching the screens, someone opened the door and entered the scene. He turned and found Death Tactic stood before him.

"Where were you?!" Nezha Vengito demanded in anger.

Death Tactic sighed, "There's been change of plan. And I suggest you do it now, Nezha. The time is almost upon us."

Nezha Vengito snarled a bit while narrowing his suspicious eyes, "What are you up to?!"

* * *

 _1 Hour 30 Minutes More..._

After rescuing Optimus Prime and defeating both Fallax Vulpe and Sunder, Team B was now searching and hunting down their last enemy - Nezha Vengito. And at the same time, they eventually reunited with Team A, who has returned from the basement via the lifts. And together, they all now heading straight to main hanger, where they suspected and believed that Death Tactic has moved Black Alpha to while pumping the black knight with two Artificial Energon.

However, Team B also told Team A about Bumblebee's sacrifice and death. Team A was saddened and heartbroken to hear it as they have lost their friend now. Regardless, they can't stop or give up now since they have to stop Nezha Vengito and his master plan now.

"Yeah! The team is back in one piece together!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Just need to team up with Sunset and others to beat these guys up!"

Aquastroke nodded, "That's the spirit, kiddo! We can do this!"

Pinkie Pie cheered happily, "Yeah! We're gonna win this fight!"

"Cool your jets, everyone," Blazefist said firmly, "It's not over yet. We still have to find and get Black Alpha first! And not to mention, we have to be vigilant of Death Tactic's. No telling what he has plans in store for us."

Rarity groaned, "Must you always ruin the moment? Can't we take the breathe for once?"

"Well, that's his way," Laxtinct remarked in annoyance, "He always spoil everyone's moods!"

Duke sighed, "Hate to admit it, but Blaze's right. So, watch your six! They know we're coming! And they're gonna give some serious beatings to us."

Scarlett hissed, "Yeah. His strategies and traps can be very deadly for us to handle."

"Indeed," Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "We need to be alert of his tricks. And we hit them very hard. We will not stop until we defeat them and get Black Alpha."

"That's not the only thing we should be worry about," Barricade said firmly and concernedly, "And according to Soundwave's latest intel, Nezha Vengito has found and located all thirteen Excalibur Stones of Lights across the world! The coordinates are exactly the same position we've sent our main forces to deal with."

"Oh shit..." Everyone cursed in shock and concern.

While holding Minokichi on his back, Soki snarled, "Damn it. He's willing to go through with it."

"One of these days, I'm really gonna kill that bastard!" Silverclaw snarled as he was holding Streak's hand. He continued, "He's gonna pay for everything he did!"

"In other words," Sideswipe snarled in concern, "Nezha Vengito has already made preparation for its Dark Prophecy! This isn't good!"

Arcee hissed, "Guess Nezha really wants to get the job done so badly."

"Tell me something I don't know, Autobots," Cyclonus said in annoyance. He turned to Megatron, "My Lord, what must be done?"

"Find and kill Nezha Vengito! It's the only way to stop it," Megatron said firmly.

Optimus Prime hummed in agreement, "Megatron's right. We cannot let him succeeded. If he does, then the fate of humanity and even us will be at risk. Nezha must be stopped, no matter the cost. Too many lives are lost!"

"Yeah... We can't let that happen," Nyx said in concern, "Not 'The Battle of Chicago' again..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement, "Yeah..."

"That's something we agree about," Sam said firmly.

Cade nodded in agreement, "Not on our watch. Not this time again."

"Yeah!" Mikaela, Shane and Tessa exclaimed in agreement.

"We must do something now! We cannot afford to wait anymore!" Storm Shadow exclaimed in concern. Snake Eyes nodded while make some hand gestures. He sighed, "True. We need something to end his plan for good."

"Well, better hope that we find the answer soon before it happens," Flare Tiger said in concern, "I really hate to see the apocalypse again. I really hate it. Don't these people ever learn about abusing tech and power after watching movies, cartoons, anime and even reading books?"

"Hardly," Pinkie Pie remarked in annoyance, "Just some crazy evil and angry people, who wants to rule the world. That is so annoying."

Rarity groaned, "Tell me about it. I just want to have a nice peaceful and quiet holiday in a spa. Is that so much to ask?"

"Rarity, that is not the time to think about holiday now," Shorty Thinking said in annoyance while looked at his device. He began, "And besides, if we're gonna stop him and his plans. We need to work on something that will end his operation for good."

"A virus?" Ciel asked hopefully. Shorty Thinking smiled and nodded. She smirked, "Alright. Two of us can handle it. Just like old times."

Shorty Thinking nodded, "Just like old times, sis."

ZeekCrimson stayed close with both Shorty Thinking and Ciel, "And I shall protect you at all cost!"

"Looks like we've got plans." Optimus Prime commented, "This might be our last chance to stop it."

"Shorty, Ciel, do your best to get virus ready," Blazefist said firmly, "The rest of us will hold the enemy lines. And hoping interrupting the pumping fuel."

"And that's what we're good at," Duke commented, "Let's end this for good."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement with the plans. They're gonna stop Nezha Vengito from achieving his goals in fulfilling Dark Prophecy.

"We'd better let Twilight and others know about it," Spike said in concern.

Dragoking nodded, "Yeah. Nezha Vengito may not be in the command center anymore."

Wheelie and Brains squealed in concern, "Yeah! Save our friends!"

"Alright," Nyx sighed as she make a call from her cellphone, "Come on, sis. Pick up now!"

* * *

 _1 Hour 15 Minutes More..._

Team C - Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Saber Dragoon, Fluttershy, Terrorcreep, Tailtech and Icy, have arrived at the command center. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce were there to help since they know well about Cybeteronian Knights. The girls have pony-up except Twilight Sparkle, prepared for battles.

As the team opened the door and readied to attack, they found Ultimate Soldiers armed and aimed the guns at them. They quickly moved away from the entrance as enemy troops fired and blasted guns at once.

"Looks like we've been expected!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern.

Tailtech groaned, "You'd think?"

"If you're looking for Grand General," A familiar voice in calm tone spoke, "I'm afraid he's not here now."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern, "Death Tactic!"

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna make him pay!" Timber Spruce snarled.

Gloriosa Daisy nodded, "So do I!"

"We don't have much time!" Saber Dragoon said in concern, "We only got one more hour! We have to find and stop Nezha! Or at least get Black Alpha!"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "That's something we agree about! If I were Death Tactic, where would I put my Grand General and Black Alpha?"

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Hanger Bay! But there are so many of them!"

"Only one big enough to fit for Black Alpha," Icy explained firmly and weakly, "Main Hanger! That's where they launched all of Twelve Cybertronian Knights out!"

Tailtech hissed, "That's a good place to start!" He hissed as he almost felt the blast hit his face. He groaned, "We need to do something about those guys!"

"I'll stay back and hold them long!" Terrorcreep said firmly, "All of you go!"

Saber Dragoon hissed in concern, "Not alone! I'm helping you out too!" He turned to Shadow Dragon and others, "Go! Now!"

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly as he quickly took Twilight Sparkle's hand while heading off. Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Tailtech and Icy went after them as well. Both Saber Dragoon and Terrorcreep armed with their weapons but found Applejack, Fluttershy, Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy were staying behind. This surprised them both.

"What the heck-?!" Saber Dragoon asked in shock.

Terrorcreep snarled, "Fluttershy, you were supposed-!"

"Don't you even think about leaving you behind again, TC! I had it, mister!" Fluttershy scolded Terrorcreep, which frightened him surprisingly. She continued, "I've lost you once, I won't lose you again! Not this time!"

Applejack nodded, "Besides, you need all the help you can get! We're dealing with Grand Admiral!"

"And he owe us for ruining our camp!" Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce exclaimed in anger.

Saber Dragoon sighed in annoyance, "Why do even we bother to ask?!"

"Could be worse when you had an angry girlfriend," Terrorcreep said in annoyance as he armed with his Dual Thunder Axes, "Alright! Let's do this!"

"How?!" Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce asked in concern, "They're shooting us!"

"Not me!" Saber Dragoon exclaimed firmly.

As Saber Dragoon moved to the entrance door, Ultimate Soldiers continued firing their guns at him. The detective attached Twin Dragon Sabers as he spin and unleashed his Wind Storm in blowing the bullets away and hit the soldiers off. He and his team charged into the command center.

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were the last people to enter. Unfortunately, someone grabbed and gagged her from behind. But not before she made a squeak noise, which alerted Terrorcreep. He quickly turned back and found her missing. He exited out at once before the command center's door closed. He turned to his right, where he found Ripper was holding the struggled and scared Fluttershy, while arming his knife on her neck.

Fluttershy whimpered in fear, "T-Terrorcreep!"

"Let her go now!" Terrorcreep demanded in anger while armed his Dual Thunder Axes, "Face me now, you coward!"

Ripper chuckled amusingly, "No can do, Vampire. You want your bloody mate back, come and get me!"

Terrorcreep hissed in anger as he charged right at Ripper, who was ready to attack him. However, he ran and climbed over the side walls while jumped over his enemy's back. And just before the vampire mutant could strike, the psychopath dodged down while kicked him off. His enemy turned and held his hostage against the vampire mutant while charging and swinging the knife at him. This forced Terrorcreep retreated while dodged and blocked the attacks by Ripper, without harming Fluttershy for few rounds. And at the same time, the vampire got wounded and injured by the attacks.

Terrorcreep struggled in defending himself as Ripper was fierce and swift in attacking him while holding Fluttershy hostage. He's badly wounded and injured from several attacks. The psychopath jabbed the knife on the Vampire Mutant's left shoulder before kicked and stomped him to the ground. Ripper continued stomping and stepping the knife in injuring and piercing Terrorcreep's left shoulder. He screamed in pain while bleeding out a lot.

"No! Stoooooppppppppp!" Fluttershy shouted in fear, "Leave him alone!"

Ripper laughed insanely to Fluttershy, "What?! I can't hear you! This is too much for fun!" He quickly took out the knife by left hand from Terrorcreep's left chest. He armed and aimed his at the Vampire Mutant's heart. He snickered, "They say 'stab the heart kills the vampire'. Let's test the theory..."

Terrorcreep snarled, "Damn you! Let her go now!"

"I think I'll keep her as my trophy," Ripper licked beneath his mask while looking at Fluttershy. Using his right hand, he rubbed and squeezed her cheeky fave three times, "Yours and her heads will be a happy couples. Beautiful heads. Say goodbye, pretty boy!"

Ripper laughed insanely as he held the knife up while ready to strike on frightened Terrorcreep. Fluttershy went in shock as she refused to let him died again. As her Animal Ruby activated and glowed in red, the bear spirit entered her as she roared like a bear. She grabbed and took a bite on the psychopath's hand while stomped on both feet, making him to squealed and screamed in pain.

Terrorcreep quickly grab and swung his axe in cutting Ripper's hand off, freeing his girlfriend from the grip. He screamed in anger as he decapitated the psychopath's head off from his body. His neck spill so much blood over on Fluttershy, which shocked and scared her off. She hated it a lot.

As Terrorcreep breathed and panted slowly, he turned and found Fluttershy traumatized. He quickly held and hugged her tightly and passionately. Which she was still shock and traumatized, she managed to return a hug to him.

"Are you alright, Fluttershy?" Terrorcreep asked in concern.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah. I was so scared..."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't let him take you hostage again."

"Yeah. That did scare me. But I'm afraid is losing you. I'm so sorry! I'm really so sorry!"

As Fluttershy cried while leaned against her boyfriend's chest, Terrorcreep shushed gently and softly to her while patted her back.

"It's okay, Fluttershy." Terrorcreep said calmly, "I'm here and alive. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not... I'm not." Fluttershy sniffed as she looked at Terrorcreep, "What's next? We can't leave the rest here."

Terrorcreep sighed, "They have to find the way out on their own. But now, we need to help others. We must stop Nezha now. You saw what they will do."

Fluttershy nodded firmly while wiping tears off, "Yes, you're right. Let's go and find them now."

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep helped out each other standing up straight. They all walked and headed straight quick yet weakly to find and meet up with their friends for a big battle against Nezha Vengito.

* * *

 _1 Hour More..._

Team A and Team B were running and driving in high speed while defeating, shooting and knocking off some Ultimate Soldiers and their Armor Guardians. They have to reach their destination at once before Black Alpha could be reactivated.

As both teams continued their march, they all got suddenly zapped and electrocuted while screaming in pain and agony. They all quickly make a stop at once. They all turned and found Starkiller stood before them. He snarled and growled softly.

"Starkiller..." Soki said in concern.

Silverclaw hissed, "I was afraid of this might be happening..."

"We'll handle him," ZeekCrimson said firmly as he activated and armed his Zeek Saber while moving to the front. He turned and looked at his allies, "Go! Stop Nezha!"

Ciel was very reluctant and protested the idea, however, her older brother Shorty Thinking nodded firmly and calmly. Everyone quickly get recovered and ready to move out again. And just before Starkiller could attack again. ZeekCrimson charged in while slammed Zeek-Saber on him but blocked by his Twin Laser Swords before got kicked crimson android off. Soki came and swung Oni Broadsword at him, who quickly blocked the attack in time. He then got kicked off by Silverclaw. Three of them began attacking and battling with him, who fought back hard.

With Starkiller was distracted, Team A and B quickly make their move at once while leaving their allies to handle him. Both Streak and Minokichi remained behind while hiding behind the room's door. They both watched the duel between four Ultimate Warriors.

Starkiller snarled as he armed and readied his Twin Saber Swords while waiting to strike his three Ultimate Warriors, who did the same thing. He screeched wildly as he charged in high speed by attacking and striking them from Soki to Silverclaw and then to ZeekCrimson. Though they managed to block the attacks off, he was too fast and quick for them to take him down. And in fact, he managed to dodge while block the attacks off while injured on blind sights of their bodies.

As three Ultimate Warriors have been weakened, Starkiller screeched as he charged and rammed straight at them. Soki quickly and swiftly slammed his right arm in knocking at his former comrade, before got kicked off by Silverclaw and ZeekCrimson. Starkiller dropped and slide on the floor while heading straight to the walls as his helmet came off from his head.

Soki snarled, "Starkiller, stand down!"

"Never..." Starkiller screeched as he slowly got up while revealing his disfigured and scarred face. He hissed, "Never surrender!"

Silverclaw nodded, "Don't make us kill you, bob!"

"This is your last chance, old friend!" ZeekCrimson exclaimed in concern, "turn back now!"

Starkiller screeched in anger, "DIE NOW!"

And just before three Ultimate Warriors could do anything, Starkiller fired his electrical shocks in electrocuting and shocking them. As they all were standing strong and firm against the attack, they all losing their strength. They all fell to the ground while moaning and groaning in pain. He approached them while armed his Twin Laser Swords. They all immediately stroke their weapons at him, but he deflected them aside before kicked and punched them to the ground for few times.

Starkiller armed and readied his Twin Laser Swords to finish his friends off, "Die, old friends..."

"Starkiller, don't!" Three Ultimate Warriors exclaimed in concern.

And just before Starkiller could do anything, both Minokichi and Streaks jumped on his back as they pounced and punched him to the ground fiercely and wildly for few rounds. Three Ultimate Warriors struggled in standing up watching the children of fighting and battling him fiercely. He managed to grab Streak's left leg as he thrown her to the walls while took and slam Minokichi to the ground.

Silverclaw screamed as he charged and jumped on Starkiller, who quickly jump and kick him to the walls. Soki came in while slammed a punch on his former comrade hard, but Starkiller unleashed and electrocuted his electrical powers on him until he dropped to the ground. ZeekCrimson punched Starkiller, who blocked and fought back fiercely for few times. They both landed solid punches on each other hard to the ground.

Both Starkiller and ZeekCrimson groaned and moaned in pain as they spill some blood out. His former comrade approached him while armed with knife in ready to finish him off.

"This... Ends... Now!" Starkiller exclaimed wildly.

ZeekCrimson snarled, "Forgive me!"

And just before Starkiller could do anything, ZeekCrimson thrust his Zeek Saber at his former comrade's chest. Thus, ending his life. However, the crimson android sighed in shame while shaking his head. Both Soki and Silverclaw approached and helped him out.

"We were too late..." Soki said in guilt.

Silverclaw nodded, "Yeah. Nezha really poisoned him with all of Artificial Energon to get it perfect. Damn that bastard!"

"He will pay for this," ZeekCrimson snarled in anger, "He will pay! Nezha Vengito must die!"

* * *

 _45 Minutes More..._

Trapped inside the command center, Saber Dragoon and his team armed with their weapons while ready to attack. They knew Death Tactic is still inside while waiting to strike his enemies down. But so far, no sign of him and the room is very quiet as well.

"My dear former friends... You've overestimated your abilities to win this battle," Death Tactic's voice said firmly and darkly, "My advice for you is surrender to us. We will spare your life. That is your only option."

"And by surrendering to you means giving up our freedom and become a slave to you'all?!" Applejack demanded. She hissed in anger, "Not a chance!"

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Even if the odds are against us, we're not giving up without the fight. You, of all Mutants, should have known that!"

"How forgetful I am..." Death Tactic said amusingly, "And to be honest, Saber, you and your friends would have been better off as our Ultimate Soldiers than serving to some corrupted and racism insects, who repaid you nothing but cruel and brutal treatment."

"Even so, we've got something to fight off!" Saber Dragoon said firmly and proudly.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah! We're not gonna give up or even run away from bad guys like you! When we find you and your boss, we're gonna kick your asses! Get ready to lose, pal!"

"Try me..." Death Tactic said amusingly, "If you can..."

And just before Saber Dragoon and his team could do anything, Mutated Zombies moaned and screeched wildly as they emerged out from several doors. They all fiercely and wildly attacked the team. And unfortunately, Saber Dragoon and his team were forced to dodge and block the attacks for few rounds. And at the same time, they all armed and fired Artificial Energon Cure at the Mutated Zombies. All of them reverted back to normal.

As Saber Dragoon's Team continued dealing with Mutated Zombies, they also encountered more Ultimate Soldiers. Saber Dragoon used his Twin Dragon Sabers in slashing and cutting down his enemies. Applejack used Mind Whiplash in grabbed and striking them down or even punched and kicked them off. Both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce armed and fired the cure blasters at the Mutated Zombies.

Death Tactic emerged from the shadowed while armed with pistol. While Saber Dragoon and his team were being distracted in dealing with the enemies, Death Tactic teleported among them. He punched and knocked them hard. He even fired his pistol at them, who quickly dodged the attacks at once. They quickly turned and punched right at him. But instead, he teleported while they punched each other off hard.

As Saber Dragoon's Team recovered and got up from the ground, Death Tactic appeared before them. As the team charged and attacked him, he disappeared at once. As the team remained high alert, Death Tactic appeared before Timber Spruce as Grand Admiral gave the camp consultant some beatings and then thrown him at Gloriosa Daisy to the Mutated Zombies. This forced camp consultants to move away at once while firing their Artificial Energon Cure at the Mutated Zombies off.

Death Tactic turned his attention to Saber Dragoon and Applejack, who were charging and attacking him. And unfortunately, he kept on teleporting everywhere while punched and kicked them one-by-one for few rounds. He was too fast for them, and they barely even land an attack on him. They're both now badly wounded and injured now.

Applejack groaned in pain, "We can't keep on like this!"

"I know," Saber Dragoon groaned in pain, "We have to think of something! Something that will throw him off the guard!"

Death Tactic chuckled as he teleported behind of them, "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now."

And just before Saber Dragoon and Applejack could react, Death Tactic immediately punched and kicked them by heads and bodies for few times. And this time, he's no longer needed to teleport out as he continued attacked them.

Both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce have finished curing the Mutated Zombies. They turned their attention to Saber Dragoon and Applejack, who struggled in defending and fighting back at Death Tactic. Timber Spruce was about to move but held by Gloriosa Daisy.

"If you attack them, he'll teleported out!" Gloriosa Daisy exclaimed in concern, "We need to outsmart him!"

Timber Spruce groaned, "We can't just do nothing! They need us now!"

"I know! But think first! What is it something that Death Tactic hated the most?! He must have weakness!"

"If I have known it, we wouldn't be wasting our time for fighting these mutants! It's not like I could ask him to draw something for me to know his weakness!"

"Drawing?!" Gloriosa Daisy asked in confusion. She gasped, "Timber, he likes arts and history!"

Timber Spruce was surprise, "You're right! That's the only way! Let's go and ruin his art!"

Saber Dragoon and Applejack struggled in catching and defeating Death Tactic, who continued teleporting and attacking. As they both were nearly exhausted, he appeared before them. He gave them some solid punches to the ground. They both groaned and moaned in pain and exhaustion. He armed and aimed his pistol at them. He's ready to finish them off.

"Drop the gun, buster!" Gloriosa Daisy exclaimed in anger. Death Tactic turned and found her and Timber Spruce brought pictures and art block before the fire woods. He gasped in shock. She snarled, "Drop the gun now!"

Death Tactic snarled as he aimed his pistol at camp consultants, "Put them down now! I will shoot you down! No one destroys my arts!"

"They're not yours! Never ever been yours!" Timber Spruce exclaimed as he threw a lantern into the firewood, "Besides, what's so special about them?!"

"Stop it!" Death Tactic snapped angrily as he gave a warning shot at both Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. He snarled, "I mean it!"

Gloriosa Daisy stuck her tongue out, "Make us if you dare, Timber!"

"On it!" Timber Spruce smirked.

Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce began piling and dumping cultural artworks and pictures into the firewood. This has angered Death Tactic long enough. Grand Admiral began firing his blaster at them both. They both quickly dodged and hid behind the computers from being hit.

As Death Tactic was distracted, both Saber Dragoon and Applejack turned him to them. They both gave him a hard punch, followed by Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy joined them by knocking him out cold. Death Tactic was defeated.

"Everyone, okay?" Saber Dragoon asked in concern. Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed in relief before showing firm face, "We're running out of time. We'd better go now. Our friends need us now!"

"Yeah. Nezha is gonna launch Black Alpha to get Excalibur Stone of Light," Applejack said. She turned to Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce, "You two better stay here, just in case he wakes up. We don't want him to have a sneak plan on us again. Or he could be helpful to us to stop Nezha if we failed."

Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce nodded in understanding. Both Saber Dragoon and Applejack headed to find and regroup with the rest of their friends.

* * *

 _45 Minutes More..._

At the Main Hanger, Nezha Vengito waited patiently while tapping his feet. His Ultimate Soldiers were making final preparation as they all pumped the pipes into Black Alpha's sides. The Artificial Energon is filling him up. They have 30 more minutes before Dark Prophecy could fulfill!

Suddenly, the Ultimate Soldier has arrived and reported to Nezha Vengito. The Grand General was in shock yet angered and furious as he gritted his teeth. He is losing the battle to his enemies.

"This... This can't be! No! I refused!" Nezha Vengito exclaimed in anger. He looked at his necklace that consisted of eight geodes, which glowed darkly and eerily. He snarled, "If I were to win, then I must ascend to my godhood now!

Nezha Vengito screamed in anger as he grabbed and held a grip of his necklace. His body glowed in darkness as he began mutating and transforming into more powerful demonic and mutated monster. The Ultimate Soldiers yelped in fear and concern upon looking at his transformation. They all screamed in fear as they turned and escaped at once by exiting the main hanger's entrance in and out.

Team A and Team B arrived to the scene but stopped as they now witnessed his new transformation, which shocked and frightened them a lot. And unfortunately for them, Nezha Vengito dived and charged right down at both teams at once.

"What the hell?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Nezha Vengito screeched in anger, **"BEGONE, MORTALS!"**

* * *

 _30 More Minutes..._

With Icy's guidance, she led her remaining teammates through the long hallway as they all headed straight to main hanger now. They even got called from Nyx about meeting them at the main hanger. However, they have to fight and deal with both Ultimate Soldiers and Mutated Zombies. Tailtech and Icy used their blast in firing Artificial Energon Cure at Mutated Zombies while the rest of their allies fought and defeated their enemy troops.

As they all continued running, they were able to reunite their allies - Fluttershy and Terrorcreep from left entrance while Applejack and Saber Dragoon from right entrance.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! You're okay!" Twilight Sparkle said in relief. She gasped upon looking at Fluttershy, covered in blood. She asked, "Fluttershy, you're hurt! Are you alright?!"

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm fine. And it's not my blood. It's Ripper's. I'm sorry for worrying you about this mess."

"Yeah, you sure did give us heart attack," Applejack said in concern. She sighed, "But I'm just glad you weren't really hurt."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah, seeing you get hurt. We'd be heartbroken."

"It won't happen again," Fluttershy said calmly.

"No time for chitchat! We have to move now!" Saber Dragoon said in concern while looking at his watch, "We've got 30 more minutes!"

"Yeah! We have to get Black Alpha now!" Flash Sentry said in concern.

Terrorcreep nodded, "Agreed. But no doubt, Nezha Vengito will stop us no matter the cost. And I have the feeling he's going to use the geodes now!"

"Not on our watch!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly. He turned to Tailtech, "Any word from others?"

"Nope. I have the feeling that Nezha Vengito has stopped them," Tailtech said in concern.

Icy hissed, "If we charged at him at once, we'd be easily get caught and defeated. We need to split into two teams to stop. One team distract him while another help and save others. And we might have the chance to shut down Black Alpha."

"It's a good and safe plan." Twilight Sparkle said in agreement, "We should do it."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Alright. But watch your six! He knows we're coming..."

* * *

 _25 Minutes More..._

Team C have arrived at the main hanger, where they saw dead bodies of Ultimate Soldiers. The team even found strange golden crystals trapping and holding down their unconscious friends. And at the same time, the crystals glowed brightly yet darkly as their friends' auras were revealed in their respective colors. Theirs have been absorbed and drained out from them. They all groaned and moaned in defeat like they're losing their powers.

"What's happening to them?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Just like before..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "Their powers are being drained out!"

Applejack groaned, "I've always hate that!"

"We have to get them out of the crystals now!" Sunset Shimmer said firmly.

"There he is!" Tailtech exclaimed in concern as he pointed at Black Alpha, who was standing on the platform that will launch him to the sky. He approached to the computer panel. He gasped upon looking at monitor shown 100% functional and ready. He hissed, "This isn't good! Black Alpha is ready to launch!"

"Tailtech, shut it down now!" Terrorcreep ordered firmly. He turned to Icy and Mane Four, "Go and get your friends out now! We don't have much-!"

Terrorcreep got attacked and trapped by the golden crystal as it began draining his powers. The attack surprised and stunned everyone. And just before anyone could do anything, more golden crystals shot and trapped Saber Dragoon, Tailtech and Flash Sentry.

Mane Four were about to help their friends, Shadow Dragon quickly grabbed and moved them to the entrance before the golden crystal shot at them. Luckily, he dodged the attack. And at the same time, he heard an evil laughter. As he looked up, Shadow Dragon found someone familiar descending to the ground from the top.

Mane Four and Shadow Dragon gasped upon looking at Nezha Vengito's New Form. He has the face of grayish pale demon with two large antler horns and long messy yet spiky dark red hair worn darker green Chinese demonic armors with sharp horns and giant demonic wings, demonic gauntlets, jet boosters-like and levitated bluish rings on hands and feet. He armed with both Storm and Flare Spears, which he combined them into Whirlwind Spear.

"Hello there, my little friends..." Demon Nezha said amusingly and darkly, which shocked everyone. He chuckled, "Didn't expect me to become a god, did you?"

"Nezha, what the hell have you done?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in shock and anger.

"I've ascended to the godhood, obviously..." Demon Nezha said darkly and calmly, "And with this new demonic power and Cybertronian Knights, I will recreate this world into my image! And soon, the Mutants shall take what is rightfully theirs while the humanity will be no more! And I will be both Leader and God of this new world! Nothing will stop me from achieving my ambition!"

"You've let power corrupted you. You've gone insane!" Shadow Dragon was in shock and concern, "We are trying to bring peace to the world, not conquer and recreate the world into someone's image! This is not we're fighting for!"

"We're soldiers, Shadow Dragon," Demon Nezha said darkly, "We're not doing this for humanity. We're doing this for our kind. And you've forgotten your place! You chose humanity over your kind especially your love for the girl! The very one you loved, chose a normal boy over you because you're a freak! Do you still believe in her loving you?!"

Twilight Sparkle was shocked and stunned by Demon Nezha's words as she recalled of Timber Spruce being close to her, and this make her boyfriend more jealous and angry. She even hurt his feelings after he had a fight with camp consultant.

"Even so..." Shadow Dragon admitted as he summoned and unsheathed his Darkness Blade, "I still love her no matter what. And deep down, she would do the same thing for me..."

Touched by Shadow Dragon's love, Twilight Sparkle smiled while shedding tears of joy. Applejack, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy approached while patted her in comfort. She was very lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

Demon Nezha scoffed, "Disgusting... I hate 'love'."

"Like you ever understand it. You only want power and control," Shadow Dragon said darkly and firmly. As he activated Aura Dragon Power, the spiritual dragon appeared and formed him a blackish hardened armor. He armed and readied his Darkness Blade, "I'm gonna stop you once and for all."

Demon Nezha smirked as he readied his Whirlwind Spear, "Try me, fool. Prepare yourself for one last Duel of Destiny! Only one must survive!"

Demon Nezha and Shadow Dragon screamed wildly as they both charged in and began their battles. They both swung and clashed their weapons at each other while blocking and dodging the attacks for few times. Demon Nezha swung his spear on bottom, but missed as Shadow Dragon jumped and kicked him off. The hero slammed his sword on the mutated demon, who quickly deflected it off before thrust and stroke his spear at him for ten times. As Shadow Dragon dodged and deflected the attack off, before punched. He got grabbed and thrown to the walls, by Demon Nezha.

Luckily, Shadow Dragon landed his feet against the walls while recovered and landed on the ground. He readied his Darkness Blade at Demon Nezha, who hissed while held tightly on his Whirlwind Spear. Both of them charged at once. They both fiercely and swiftly swinging and striking their spear and sword at each other.

While Shadow Dragon duel with Demon Nezha, Twilight Sparkle and her team approached to Mane Three, Lance Justicestrike, Cutie Mark Crusaders, two pets and two Minicons at once. They all tried their best in getting them out of golden crystal.

Applejack groaned in anger as she tried to crack the golden crystal, "It's no use! These crystals are hard!"

"What are they made of?!" Fluttershy hissed in concern.

"Whatever it is," Sunset Shimmer grunted as she struggled in getting Rainbow Dash out, "Nezha really wants their powers badly!"

"There must be something we can do!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"Whatever it is," Rainbow Dash groaned in pain as she felt her magic continued draining, "Hurry! I can't stand on it."

"Me too..." Rarity said in exhaustion, "I'm exhausting."

"Me three. I'm losing my energy," Pinkie Pie said in concern.

"Hurry! Please!" Cutie Mark Crusaders pleaded.

Sunset Shimmer hissed, "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"Well, think faster!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in concern, "I can't hold on anymore!"

Nyx groaned in pain, "They're right. Hurry!"

"I don't feel so good." Lance Justicestrike groaned in pain, "I don't think we're gonna make it."

Spike and Dragoking groaned in exhaustion, "Help..."

Twilight Sparkle groaned as she slammed her fists against the golden crystal, "Please, hold on! Just hold on! We're gonna get you out! Stay with me, guys!"

Twilight Sparkle and her three friends struggled in getting their trapped friends out of golden crystals. For few rounds passed, both Shadow Dragon and Demon Nezha continued fighting against each other fierce and swift as neither wants to lose the duel. While they have the clash, Demon Nezha noticed the girls. He smirked widely.

"It seems your friends are trying to free my lunch," Demon Nezha remarked amusingly. He chuckled, "Since they wanted to be part of it, they can join!"

Shadow Dragon snarled, "Nezha, leave them alone now! This is between you and me only!"

"Too little, too late," Demon Nezha said amusingly as his right hand glowed in dark gold. He then fired his right at Twilight Sparkle and her friends, "They're mine to absorb now!"

Shadow Dragon gasped, "Noooooooooooooo!"

Heard the screams, Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked up and found Nezha Vengito has fired his golden crystal beams at them. As they all screamed in fear and agony, a familiar yellow Camaro Car drove out of the hanger's entrance. He charged right at the girls before he transformed into his robot mode. He landed on the ground while covering his friends before they all got encased by the golden crystals.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in shock. He groaned and screamed in anger. He turned and glared at Demon Nezha, "I'll make you pay!"

"Bring it on, now!" Demon Nezha said darkly.

Shadow Dragon and Demon Nezha screamed in anger as they both fiercely and wildly swung their weapons at each other for few rounds. Shadow Dragon swung his Darkness Blade over Demon Nezha, who dodged down while thrust his Whirlwind Spear at him. He deflected it aside before swiftly blocked the attacks from his nemesis. Shadow Dragon jumped up while slammed the spear to the ground while kicking Demon Nezha's chest and face for ten times, but he got his leg grabbed while his chest and head punched by his nemesis. Shadow Dragon quickly grabbed his opponent's hand while glaring at Demon Nezha briefly. They both pushed each other off. While getting up, they both grabbed and held their weapons before engaged each other.

Shadow Dragon swung and stroke his Darkness Blade hard in attacking and knocking down Demon Nezha, who moved and dodged it quickly for few times. As Shadow Dragon thrust his punch at Demon Nezha, who grabbed and twisted his hand on left, making him to scream in pain. Shadow Dragon stomped on Demon Nezha's feet while rammed the latter off as the former continued punching and kicking him for few times.

Shadow Dragon was about to give one last punch but grabbed and slammed him by Demon Nezha to the ground for ten times. Shadow Dragon nudged Demon Nezha's head before punched him off. Both of them swung, thrust and blocked their sword and spears at each other fiercely and wildly for few rounds. As they both clashed theirs briefly, Demon Nezha grabbed Shadow Dragon by neck before slammed his opponent to the ground hard.

"This ends now!" Demon Nezha screamed in anger, "Goodbye, my old friend!"

And just Shadow Dragon could do anything, Demon Nezha began punching on him by face and chest while his armor began cracking and breaking to pieces for few times. And at the same time, Shadow Dragon is bleeding from his face and nose. Is this the end of Shadow Dragon?!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends are still trapped inside the golden crystal. Luckily, Bumblebee came in time to hold himself against the crystal from enclosing them in. But everyone was still surprised and shocked by Bumblebee being alive.

"I can't believe! Bumblebee, you're alive!" Nyx exclaimed in relief, "But how did you-?!"

 ** _"Talk later!"_** Bumblebee radioed in concern, **_"Get us out of here! Can't hold it much longer!"_**

"He's right!" Everyone exclaimed in concern.

"How?!" Applejack asked in concern as she punched at golden crystal's walls, "Damn it! We're stuck!"

"We can't stay here too!" Rarity said in concern.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. Our powers are getting drained! We've gotta do something!"

"Bumblebee, think you can break it out?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern. Bumblebee groaned in pain as he gave some three punches on top, which cracked a bit. And unfortunately, it healed at once. He sighed, "Not good! This thing heals!"

"We can't get out of here by punches?!" Pinkie Pie asked in concern.

"Not just physical, magical! Bumblebee, keep punching!" Sunset Shimmer ordered. Bumblebee nodded firmly as he continued punching the crystal's ceiling for few times. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "It's up to you. You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!"

"No. The crystal's too hard for me to move it aside." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "It would take too much magic. I can't!"

Sunset Shimmer held Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "It's the only way! You have to embrace the magic inside you!"

"What if she takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?"

"That won't happen! We won't let it. But now Shadow Dragon needs us. Our friends need us now! They can't do it without us."

As everyone nodded in agreement, Twilight Sparkle realized of what her friends and family has said. Everyone and even her boyfriend need her now. She has to save them now. As she closed her eyes and concentrated firmly, her hands glowed in lavender while her forehead slowly revealed a horn as she was levitating and magically pushed the crystal's cracks out of it.

Unfortunately, it was temporary for her. The crystal magically pulled its shards and pieces back in knocking Bumblebee down while enclosing its prisoners. Nevertheless, Bumblebee continued punching against the crystal's ceiling. Her friends and family cheered and supported her to keep on trying.

As Twilight Sparkle tried again, her eyes glowed in cyan colors. Everyone especially Wheelie and Brains gasped in concern upon looking at her eyes. They even can hear the evil laughter. They knew where this was going now.

"We're gonna die!" Wheelie and Brains screamed.  
 _ **  
"You will never control me! I will always be a part of you!"**_ Midnight Sparkle's voice said darkly, **_"Now. I'm coming home!"_**

And just before Twilight Sparkle could do anything; dark angelic wings emerged out from her backs, her eyes glowed and turned into cyan demonic eyes and horn emerged out from forehead. The evil laughter continued echoing in her head. She screamed for help.

"Twilight, remain calm!" Optimus Prime's voice called, "Do not let your inner demon control you. Your will is strong. You have friends with you. They will help you. You can overcome it. We will always be there for you! You can do it!"

"He;'s right! Twilight, listen to us!" Sunset Shimmer pleaded firmly, "You are in charge!"

One-by-one her friends and even those who were battling with the enemies across the world including enemies and two Minicons cheered and encouraged Twilight Sparkle to overcome her evil and embrace the magic no matter what. Their voices are trying to reach her.

"[Rarity] You are a light, darling! A force for good! [Rainbow Dash] Yeah! You can kick the evil's butt! [Pinkie Pie] We're here for you, Twilight! [Applejack] And we'll be here no matter what! [Fluttershy] We believe in you! [Flash Sentry] We're not giving up on you! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Go Twilight Go! [Megatron] If Optimus believed in you, then I'm putting my faith in you! [Cobra Commander] Do what you believe is right, Sparkle! [Duke] Keep fighting, kid Never give up! [Dragon Strike Force, Autobots, G.I. Joe, Decepticons and Cobra] Come on, kid! Don't give up! There's always a way! You can win! Surrender is not an option! Don't quit on us! There's a way out! [Wheelie and Brains] Come on, girly!"

"Come on, Sis! You can do this!" Nyx cheered.

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah! Shadow Dragon needs you!"

"Go, Twilight!" Spike and Dragoking cheered, "Do your best!"

Twilight Sparkle was touched by all of her friends and enemies, they all cheered and encouraged for her sake.

"You can do it..." Shadow Dragon's voice cried, "Don't give up... Don't let your Light extinguish!"

Twilight Sparkle turned to Sunset Shimmer, who nodded firmly, "You are not Midnight Sparkle!

Reminded and encouraged by her friends, Twilight Sparkle shown her firm looks while the wings, horn and even glowing eyes disappeared at once as she exclaimed firmly.

"No! I am Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside me is the Magic of Friendship and Light!"

With her declaration of embracing her magic, Twilight Sparkle glowed in lavender brightly. Her wings emerged from her back, long tail attached to her ponytail hair and a horn appeared on forehead. As Bumblebee managed make a crack on the crystal's ceiling, she then concentrated and channeling her magic power while facing at the ceiling. She is ready to fire her power

* * *

Shadow Dragon was badly injured and wounded while his Aura Dragon Power Armor has been destroyed. As he was being held up, Demon Nezha armed and readied Darkness Blade as he was targeting at his nemesis's heart. He laughed evilly and darkly.

"Prepare to die, Shadow Dragon..." Demon Nezha said calmly, "Goodbye..."

 ** _BOOM!_** Demon Nezha and Shadow Dragon turned to Mane Seven and their school friends' golden crystal prison, where Twilight Sparkle emerged out. She was flying straight towards them both. She is now both angry and fierce.

"Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!" Twilight Sparkle screamed in anger.

And just before Demon Nezha could react, Twilight Sparkle punched right at his face. He was flying straight to Black Alpha's legs, where he got hit badly. She turned and helped Shadow Dragon.

"Twilight? Is that you?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

"Yup," Twilight Sparkle smiled as she gave her boyfriend a kiss from cheek, "Be right back, honey!" She turned and headed straight to Demon Nezha. She held a tight grip of the geodes necklace, "I'll take this now! It's not yours now!"

"No! Stop!" Demon Nezha exclaimed in anger as he grabbed and held Twilight Sparkle's hand, "I will not be denied!"

"Guess what?!" Shadow Dragon's voice exclaimed. Demon Nezha looked up and found Shadow Dragon jumped high while slammed his kick right on his nemesis. He screamed, "You've been denied!"

Shadow Dragon slammed his kick on Demon Nezha to get knock out. Twilight Sparkle took and thrown the geodes necklace to the ground hard. It broke to pieces while releasing eight geodes. They all flew straight to both couples and Mane Six to their respective colors. As they were holding the geodes, they all began to transform.

Mane Seven and Shadow Dragon has now gained their new armors and gears. Mane Seven worn rounded necklace-like with respective cutie marks while

Rainbow Dash has her hair in ponytail and crystal wings worn crimson shirt with golden shoulder pads, lightning bolt-like gauntlets, blue jeans and yellow winged shoes. Fluttershy has crystal wings worn greenish dress, purple gauntlets, pink sparkling boots and three butterfly crystallized pins on her hair. Applejack has braided long blond hair with green apple-like headband worn light greenish dress with golden necklace and waist belt, brown pants, brown gloves and golden boots. Pinkie Pie has funky hair in twin buns worn purple sparkling dress, lavender pants, lavender gauntlets and purple shoes. Rarity has long ponytail with diamond ribbon worn white-blue dress with navy belts in 'x' formation, navy pants, navy gauntlets and purple boots. Sunset Shimmer has long ponytail with crystallized sun-like riboon worn a crimson-yellow dress with golden shoulder pads, black pants, orange gauntlets and orange boots. And lastly, Twilight Sparkle has long ponytail with crown-like headband and crystallized wings worn navy dress with purple skirt, purple pants, blue gauntlets and blue boots

Unlike Shadow Dragon's, he has a strange watch-like device with cutie mark on it. Instead of his Dragon Mutant form, he worn a black spandex-like suit with crimson Chinese's Armor-like, golden shoulder pads, golden knee pads, crimson demonic gauntlets, golden ankle pad and even a black samurai helmet with crimson lenses, golden antler-like crest on forehead and silver mask.

Eight pony-like superheroes are freed from their Golden Crystal Prison. They all flew and stood in midair before Demon Nezha and all of their allies. And at the same time, their colored glowing spread and affected their allies. Their injuries and wounds have been healed. They all awed in surprise and amazement while the Grand General was in shock and concern.

"This... This..." Demon Nezha said in shock and concern, "This can't be happening! This is not possible! How could this has happen?!"

"This ends now, Nezha!" Mane Seven and Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly, "Get ready! Feel the power of Friendship of Magic now!"

Eight of them formed together in circle as they all began unleashing and combining eight colorful rainbow powers together. They all fired them straight at Demon Nezha. The Magic of Friendship Rainbow Power is engulfing him in whole body. He screamed in pain and agony. Their power also affected and damaged the Fortress of Deity's Wrath, which slowly shut down and deactivated its machine and control including all military arsenals, war machines and even Twelve Cybertronian Knights.

"No! No! Noooooooooo!" Demon Nezha exclaimed in shock and pain, "This can't be happening!"

While the Magic of Friendship Rainbow Power continued engulfing and striking its thunder down on Demon Nezha, he continued screaming in pain as his body began glowed in white while slowly formed some cracks. With the explosion occurred, Demon Nezha has returned to normal - Nezha Vengito, who fell and dropped to the ground.

Mane Seven and Shadow Dragon descended to the ground as they all faced the defeated Nezha Vengito. Their allies and friends came while cheering wildly and happily for them. They've defeated their enemy and saved the day. They even cheered happily as they were glad and happy to see Bumblebee being alive.

"You're alright!" Sideswipe exclaimed in relief, "You had us worried."

"But how?" Sam asked in concern and surprise.

Mikaela nodded in concern, "We saw you died to save Prime. How did you get your pieces back together?"

Bumblebee has his chest revealed metallic circle device-like for everyone to see it. They all awed in amazement while Optimus Prime and Megatron looked surprise.

"What the heck?" Cade asked in surprise.

"It cannot be..." Megatron said in shock.

Optimus Prime nodded, "It is. The Omega Spark Restorator - a device that helped and put all pieces together, no matter how many got broken, as long it attached to his spark." He sighed as he gave Bumblebee a comfort hug, "But I'm glad you're alright, Bumblebee. I'm so sorry for everything."

Bumblebe radioed as he return a hug to Optimus Prime, ** _"Don't worry. It's okay, buddy. Everything is fine..."_**

"Nice work, kids," Duke commented.

Cobra Commander nodded, "Most outstanding skills you have performed, children. Indeed, it is."

"You all did it!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

Shadow Dragon shook his head while looking at Twilight Sparkle, "No, she did."

"Not really," Twilight Sparkle giggled a bit, "All of us. We all did it together as a team."

Spike whistled while looking at Twilight Sparkle's necklace, "Nice bling."

Shadow Dragon removed his helmet and looked at Twilight Sparkle's outfit. He smiled, "I think it looks good on you. Not bad with that outfit."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Not so bad yourself." She looked at her boyfriend's armor, "And that transformation you had, Shadow? I think it suits you more than the mutated dragon."

Shadow Dragon hummed while looking at his armors, "That I can agree on. Even better than my Dragon Mutant form."

Applejack held the necklace up, "What... What are these?"

Sunset Shimmer shrugged, "I'm not sure. But clearly we have some kind of connection to them."

"I almost don't care what they are. They are gorgeous!" Rarity gasped, "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!" She yelped in realization, "That's probably cancelled, isn't it?"

"No! I was so close! How could I lose?!" Nezha Vengito exclaimed in anger as he slowly got up while glaring at his enemies, "You pathetic humans and your Transformer Allies have ruined everything!"

Shadow Dragon snarled, "We'd do anything to save our home!"

"You've lost, Nezha," Twilight Sparkle said firmly.

"Have I?" Nezha Vengito asked amusingly. Everyone was in confuse and shock. He chuckled while looked at Black Alpha, "It's just the beginning..."

As time reached zero, all planets including Cybertron and Earth formed a straight alignment line. The electrical energy shocked and surged across the planets from Cybertron to Earth. Its planetary alignment's power shot its dark crimson lights on Twelve Cybertronian Knights including Black Alpha from Fortress of Deity's Wrath.

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw. They all don't like it at all. Nezha Vengito looked proud and amusingly as his master plan is coming true now.

As the crimson beam lights ceased from shooting down on Thirteen Cybertronian Knights, they all remained the same and immobile statues until Black Alpha's eyes glowed in red, which scared Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh no..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Black Alpha snarled, "I am justice! I am the Lord of Knights! I am Black Alpha!" He looked down and glared at his enemies, "I am awaken and return! Time to finish what I've started! Let the Dark Prophecy begin!"

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) **_Shadow Dragon's Black Armor_** is based on **_Kamen Rider Kuuga_** outfit, thanks to help of **_P-for-Phantasm_**.

2) Since there is no explanation of how Bumblebee managed to get his parts together during **_Transformers: The Last Knight_** , I make my own theory here. But this is only fanfiction only.


	17. Chapter 16: The Rage of Black Knight

**Chapter 16: The Rage of Black Knight**

During the Battle across the Worldwide, the United Alliance of Good and Evil are determinedly and fiercely fighting and pushing back the Ultimate Army. Thanks to some unexpected helps from outside and within Fortress of Deity's Wrath, they are winning the war. The Ultimate Army have suffered heavy casualties - many soldiers were both either killed or rebelled against them, resources and arsenals, the Infernocons and Infenocuses were shut down, and even Twelve Cybertronian Knights were deactivated as well. The battle is closing ends now...

However, the atmosphere's sky of day and night slowly transitioning and turning into more darker crimson tones due to the effects of planetary alignment. A powerful dark energies surged through from one to another planets as it splits into thirteen powerful crimson beams. They all pierced through the atmosphere as they hit on all Thirteen Cybertronian Knights.

Everyone, on both sides, were in shock and concern of what they were looking at. With all thirteen beams slowly dimmed down and dispersed, nothing has happen to the knights. Suddenly, all Twelve Cybertronian Knights' optics glowed in red before they all snarled softly before roared in anger. This surprised and shocked everyone. And it's bad news for them now!

* * *

Back at the Fortress of Deity's Wrath above Chicago, Mane Seven and all of their allies were in deep shock, concern and feared upon looking at wounded Nezha Vengito and the awakened Black Alpha. This is not gonna be good for them now.

"We're too late," Optimus Prime said in concern, "Black Alpha and his Cybertronian Knights have awakened! The Dark Prophecy is about to be begin!"

Megatron snarled in anger, "Damn it! How could this have happen?! We were so close!"

"This is so not our day..." Duke snarled in concern.

Cobra Commander groaned, "Tell me about it. We're now dealing with the most dangerous threats now!"

"This... This can't be happening..." Twilight Sparkle said in fear as she turned and moved back to Shadow Dragon's back, "It can't be!"

"Don't worry, Twilight. We're here for you," Sunset Shimmer said firmly.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. We're not gonna let him take you out!"

Shadow Dragon nodded as he held her close to him, "Stick close to me, Twi. I won't let him get close to you." He turned and looked at his allies and friends, "Guys, we'd best get ready! We have no idea of what the hell we're dealing with."

Blazefist nodded, "No shit, Shadow. Be ready for anything!"

Mane Seven and their allies armed and readied their weapons and powers as they all now facing at Black Alpha, who armed and readied his giant Axe-like Spear. The black Cybertronian snarled and groaned in anger while glaring at his enemies.

Nezha Vengito chuckled amusingly, "It's over. I win! Your time is up, foolish humans! With all the knights positioned at the Excalibur Stones of Light, they will reshape the reality under my image, where humanity falls and the mutants rises to take its rightful pla-!"  
 ** _  
STOMP! CRACK! SCREAM!_** Everyone, in the main hanger, was in shock, feared and concern. They all witnessed Nezha Vengito was being both stomped and crushed by a giant black armored foot, which belonged to Black Alpha, who was glaring at him all. They all couldn't believe that the black Cybertronian Knight had actually killed him.

As the screams died down, Black Alpha raised his foot up. No sound. No movement. Nezha Vengito was both crushed and squashed to death.

"D-Did he just kill Nezha?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

Aquastroke hissed, "Looks like it..."

Pinkie Pie squealed in fear, "Freaky Deaky!"

"Stupid filthy mutant..." Black Alpha remarked in anger. He turned and glared at Storm Shadow, "He is the Agent of Chaos you're supposed to assassinate, not her!"

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

"So, I'm not the Agent of Chaos?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

"And Nezha is the one?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

"That was a relief." Nyx said in relier while looking at Twilight Sparkle, "I knew it wasn't you from the start."

"T-This cannot be!?" Storm Shadow said in shock. Snake-Eyes approached and patted his white ninja's back gently. He continued, "Have I killed her, we all wouldn't be alive today. How foolish I was!"

"Just forget it, Storm Shadow. We all forgive you," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Duke nodded, "Yeah. But now, let's focus on this now!"

"But something doesn't add up!" Blazefist asked in shock and concern as he looked at Black Alpha, "I thought Nezha has him and his Cybertronian Knights under his control when they transferred their minds to new bodies. The new bodies are attached to mind-control chips! Unless..."

Shorty Thinking hissed fearfully, "They weren't really controlled by the data chip from the start!"

"Damn it! How could I not realize about this?!" Ciel said in concern.

"It's not your fault, Ciel. He fooled us all!" Tailtech exclaimed in concern, "But this is not good news!"

"That is correct!" Black Alpha said darkly and firmly. Everyone was in shock as they looked at him. He continued, "That foolish mutant believed he can control us by transferring our minds to new bodies with his mind-control data chips. Such arrogant and foolish he really is."

Cade hissed in anger, "So, you let him do it because you all need new bodies and need to find and position at thirteen locations for Excalibur Stones of Reality? Am I right?!"

"I get it," Sam said in concern and uneasy, "So, they've been preparing for Dark Prophecy since the King Arthur's time, even though they were hibernated for 1,000 years!"

"Yes. That is the plan we have made since the Dark Age," Black Alpha said darkly and angrily while clenched his right fist, "I can no longer trust these treacherous humans! All they ever desire is power, control, conquest, chaos and destruction! I even lost my beloved Nimue since that day! I will have my vengeance for her! The humanity will pay for this!"

"Are you going to use the Excalibur Stones of Reality?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in concern.

"Please, say 'no'," Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy pleaded in concern.

Black Alpha clenched his fists tightly, "Yes. My brothers and I restore this reality to a perfect new order! Both Humans and Cybertronians will no longer have wars among themselves again! This is the promise I make to her and my fallen comrades!"

"No, you can't do this!" Optimus Prime exclaimed in concern, "This is not the way! Freedom is the right for all sentient beings!"

"Yeah! We'll be no better than Nezha, Megatron, Cobra Commander and their goons!" Duke exclaimed in concern. He yelped while looking at both Megatron and Cobra Commander, "Sorry! No offense."

"Who cares," Megatron and Cobra Commander said amusingly.

Black Alpha turned and glared at both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle. The young hero held and covered his frightened girlfriend back. The rest of their friends and allies formed perimeter while readied to fight with him.

Black Alpha narrowed his eyes in anger, "I could have protected you, have you come and joined me. And together, we could have finally found peace in new order!

"No! I won't!" Twilight Sparkle shook her head while holding Shadow Dragon's back tightly, "I'm not leaving my friends and family behind! They're too important to me! And I don't want new order! I like the way it was!"

Shadow Dragon snarled as he armed his Darkness Blade, "You will not take her away from us or even destroy our home! We won't let you!"

"YEAH!" Everyone but Decepticons and Cobra Command exclaimed in agreement.

"You will regret the decision especially you, my dearest beloved sister!" Black Alpha exclaimed in anger as his body glowed in darkness, "I thought you would understand this and do whatever it takes to bring peace to this realm!"

Black Alpha groaned in anger as he had his both hands held up as he was concentrating and building up his greenish energies like he was ready to unleash its full power. This shocked and scared Mane Seven and their allies, to readied their defenses up.

"If you all will not accept my proposal, then you all are my enemies!" Black Alpha exclaimed in anger. He held and aimed his hands at Mane Seven and their allies. He was readied to unleash his powerful blast attack, "Begone, traitors! Darkness Hyperbeam!"

Optimus Prime gasped as he quickly ordered, "Take cover! Brace for impact!"

Both Autobots and Decepticons quickly formed a large circle of barriers to cover their allies while Mane Seven and all of their friends quickly holding hands and hugging each other tightly. Black Alpha has unleashed his full power of Darkness Hyperbeam at his enemies. The blast is about to hit them. Everyone is bracing the impact now!

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_ The Darkness Hyperbeam not only hit his enemies, but also randomly and fiercely firing his Darkness Hyperbeam everywhere damaging and destroying within the Fortress of Deity's Wrath. The flying fortress is heavily damaged as it was heading straight down to Chicago's river. And at the same time, Black Alpha escaped the fortress.

As he was walking down the road, Black Alpha's eyes glowed in dark red tones like he was making contact with his brethren.

 ** _"Great Cybertronian Knights! My brothers! Heed my order!"_** Black Alpha shouted telepathically in anger, **_"Our home have suffered from the constants of wars, destruction and pollution by both Humans and Cybertronians! They all will be reformed! Order will be restored! Peace will returned to us! Now, go forth and activate the Excalibur Stones of Reality! Let the Dark Prophecy begin! Destroy anyone, who gets in your way! For our brotherhood!"_**

Across the worldwide, Twelve Cybertronian Knights have received the messages from Black Alpha as they all roared and cheered wildly and proudly. They all fiercely and ferociously charged and raided through their enemies' army and arsenals at ease. After breaking through the enemy's lines, Twelve Cybertronian Knights were all heading straight to their destination.

And at the same time, the United Alliance of Good and Evil Forces and their remaining allies were confuse and concern of what they just saw while having no idea of what they should do now.

Back at Chicago, Black Alpha began running very fast and hard as he was heading straight to his destination - Trump Tower.

"Nothing will get in my way now! I will fulfill your dream, Nimue! That's the promise I've make!"

* * *

 _ **Unknown Realm...**_

 _After the blast Black Alpha has unleashed upon on her and all of her friends, Twilight Sparkle moaned and groaned painfully. She slowly opened her eyes as she found herself in the middle of dark realm. She was confused and scared as she has no idea of where she is now. And at the same time, she prayed and hoped that her family is safe from harm_

 _Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle saw a bright light ahead of her. Its shinning star shined and blinded her eyes, using her hands to cover hers. As soon as the light dimmed down, she opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise as she found herself in the ancient strawed villages, where people were minding and working on their businesses. They're all worn ancient clothes and dresses from Middle Age Era, and even its sky was darken._

 _"W-What?! Where am I?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern._

 _ **BOOM!** A shower of meteors shooting and striking down on the ground. They scared the people shouting in fear while panicking and running for their lives. They all were running to the caves or even using the boats or riding the horses to escape the catastrophe. This scared and frightened her as one of them hit her. But instead of getting killed, she was alive._

 _"W-What in the world is going on?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion, "Why can't these people see me or even get hurt by a meteor?"_  
 _ **  
BOOM!** Twilight Sparkle yelped in concern as she looked up and found a giant meteor was heading towards the England. The people saw it as they're all screamed and panicked in fear and worry. She also was worried as well. There must be something she can do for her._

 _Suddenly, something shined in blue brightly on Twilight Sparkle. She looked up and found a swirling portal activated and opened. She gasped as she saw Black Alpha came out from it. He screamed and roared angrily and wildly as he was flying and charging straight at the giant meteor while punching and kicking small meteors._

 _"Wait a minute. This... This is what Timber told me and my friends!" Twilight Sparkle said in shock and concern. She gasped, "I'm in the past! This must be where Black Alpha saved the England!"_

 _Black Alpha slammed a hard punch against the giant meteor as he began launched multiple punches in pushing it back. Managed to push the giant meteor back, he quickly summoned his giant broadsword-like axe. He swung and slashed at it in two. However, the meteor ignited a big explosion, which blow into his face. The explosion has thrown him off his balance as he was falling straight down to the England while he screamed in pain and agony._

 _Twilight Sparkle saw Black Alpha headed and landed straight on northern forest, where he made a large impacted explosion. Twilight Sparkle gasped in concern. Using her crystallized wings, she quickly headed off to check out on him._

 _Arriving at the northern forest, she began searched for Black Alpha for nearly an hour. She stopped at once upon looking at the badly damaged and wounded Black Alpha on the large lake. However, to her surprise, she saw someone charged and approached to him. She saw a little girl worn a white long sleeved shirt and blue sleeveless dress, and a blue cloth around her head. The little one approached and checked on him._

 _"Please, oh giant mighty warrior! Please, wake up!" The little girl pleaded as she removed the cloth and wet it. She then wiped on Black Alpha's face. She hissed, "Please, don't die, Black Knight!" Seeing the Black Knight made no move, she sighed, "Oh no... There must be something I can do..."_

 _Black Alpha groaned in pain, "My sword... My sword... Light... Light... Spark..."_

 _"Sword? Light? Spark?" The little girl asked before gasped, "Of course! I know what I can do! Hold on!"_

 _The little girl got up at once. As she turned to the front, the little girl's face revealed to be the reflection of Twilight Sparkle's face, eyes and even the hair._

 _Twilight Sparkle "N-No way?! Who is she?!"_

 _The little girl headed off in search for the Oryuken Sword. For hours of searching through the hallway of forests, she came across a giant sword on the small hill. She approached to it as she tried to push and move it down but it was too heavy for her. But nevertheless, she headed off and asked some animals to help. And together, they brought and taken it down to the ground. They all began pulled the Oryuken Sword towards the lake, where Black Alpha was still immobile._

 _The little girl and the animal friends gently moved and placed the Oryuken Sword on top of Black Alpha's chest. While still thinking of 'light' and 'spark', the bright light blinded on her from the back. She turned and found a sunlight breaking its light through the trees' leaves. She even noticed it shinned brightly on Black Alpha's chest, which glowed a bit._

 _After thinking and putting pieces together, the little girl gasped in realization. She told her friends about her plans. She and her animal friends gently moved Oryuken Sword aim and close to Black Alpha's sparkling crystal. They put some medicines and herbs on his injured parts while birds and squirrels cleared the leaves up._

 _With leaves are cleared from the trees, the sun's lights shined upon on Oryuken Sword as it fired the blue light beam on Black Alpha. The little girl and the animal friends remained silent while watching the suspense. For few minutes later, Black Alpha's eyes opened in blue eyes as he quickly stood up in midair. The sunlight continued shooting through Oryuken Sword, slowly energized and powered him up. All of his wounds and injuries around his body slowly healed and disappeared._

 _Aftermath, Black Alpha was healed while slowly descended to the ground. He looked down and found the little girl and her animal friends stood before him._

 _"Little one, are you the one who saved my life?" Black Alpha asked in surprise. The little girl nodded slowly. He smiled beneath his mask, "I am in your debt, your child. You have my gratitude."_

 _The little girl shook her head, "No! It was you, who saved our home and lives. We thank you for saving them, oh great Black Knight."_

 _"You honor me. My name is Black Alpha. What is yours?"_

 _"Nimue." Nimue introduced herself. It surprised Twilight Sparkle. She bowed humbly, "My name is Nimue. And welcome to the England, Sir Black Alpha."_

 _Black Alpha smiled as he bowed down humbly, "I thank thee, Lady Nimue of the Lake."_

 _Nimue laughed and blushed embarrassingly, "Please... I'm not entitled to 'lady'. Just call me 'Nimue', that's all, sir."_

 _"Very well. But you do the same thing as well. Call me 'Alpha'." Black Alpha said calmly with a smile. Nimue nodded. He sighed, "Perhaps, you can help me to show around about this place?"_

 _Nimue smiled, "I'd be honored, Alpha."_

 _Black Alpha and Nimue began to have their friendly chats. The event surprised and shocked Twilight Sparkle to see it. She couldn't believe of what she saw. Suddenly, a light blinded her again. And this time, she heard the voice and even saw a shadowy figure approaching her._

 _"Only you can reach him. You and Nimue shared the connection. You are what the Black Knight needs now. Restore him to his true self. I know you can do it. You are the Magic and Light, Twilight Sparkle..."_

 _Twilight Sparkle gasped as she saw someone she hasn't seen for a long time. And the figure smiled at her hopefully and proudly. The light blinded and brightened the area in white. Everything and even herself disappeared._

 _"Iris... Crystal..."_

* * *

Fortress of Deity's Wrath was still on the Chicago River. Its while fortress was in both blaze and ruins with destruction sites of all chambers, malfunctioned and damaged technologies and weaponry arsenals, all war vehicles destroyed and debris were everywhere from ceilings and walls. It appears there was no one survived Black Alpha's attack.

As the main hanger, the large debris was shaking hard and wildly like something or someone was trying to move them briefly. For the moment later, the debris have breached and broken through by both Autobots and Decepticons. They and their human allies emerged out from the hole. They all were panting and breathing heavily in exhaustion. They all were lucky to be alive.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus Prime asked calmly. Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed, "We made it out alive."

Duke nodded, "Yeah. For second there, we would have been cooked alive."

"It's not over yet," Megatron said firmly and darkly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued firmly, "Our enemies are heading to their target destination! They're all about to activate the Excalibur Stones now!"

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "I agreed. We must stop them now before the Dark Prophecy is fulfilled!"

"I agreed." Blazefist nodded firmly. He hissed, "Too many lives are at stakes including our family and friends. We must do what we can now to end this apocalypse!"

"Yeah. It's now or never," Shadow Dragon said firmly. He turned to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. He sighed, "Twilight, I-!"

"Don't you even dare to think about asking any of us to leave behind again!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly and confidently. Her best friends and little ones nodded in agreement. She held her boyfriend's hands tightly while looking at him straight, "I nearly lost you because I'm afraid of my magic power. But no more! All of us are coming with you. And that is final! Don't you dare persuading us to think about it, Mr. Dragon 'Shadow Dragon' Hope!"

"YEAH!" Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in agreement.

Autobots, Decepticons, G.I. Joe and Cobra Command were in shock and surprised by how fierce and determined the Mane Seven and their friends are. Dragon Strike Force were in silent and awkward by it especially Shadow Dragon, who was annoyed, rubbed his head and sighed.

Icy whistled, "Don't mess with them..."

"Eeyup," Flare Tiger snickered, "The girl powers is something men shouldn't underestimated it."

"I was going to say 'I think you and your friends should come with us'," Shadow Dragon answered calmly and firmly. This surprised Mane Seven and the young ones. He continued, "We all know you all can do it because your magic powers and mine are the only ones that can stop and restore Black Alpha and his knights to their true goodness."

Dragon Strike Force nodded firmly in agreement. Their allies also agreed with their plans since they saw what the girls' magic powers can do. Mane Seven and the little ones were in surprised and shocked but also embarrassed about their answers.

Pinkie Pie whistled, "Didn't expect that actually."

"Yeah..." Fluttershy hummed suspiciously, "Who would have thought they actually allow us to join the fight? They all would have said 'no'."

Terrorcreep sighed as he whispered to his friends and allies, "Truthfully, I rather not face their wrath again. It's embarrassing."

Most of male Autobots and Soldiers groaned, "Tell me about it..."

"Oh..." Twilight Sparkle laughed uneasily and embarrassingly, "Sorry. I just don't like me and my friends being treated as 'damsels in distresses'. That is so cliche."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "It's understandable, Twilight. But yeah, it is cliche sometimes when hero is worried about his damsels and princesses." He turned to Lance Justicestrike, Cutie Mark Crusaders and the little ones, "The rest of you should stay behind."

Lance Justicestrike gasped, "But Shadow Dragon, you all need help!"

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We want to help and finish this fight."

"Me too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Dragoking, Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in agreement, "We want to help too!"

"You can. You can help camp consultants and the rest," Aquastroke said calmly as she pointed on the front.

Following Aquastroke''s point of direction, the young ones turned to the entrance, where they found Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy struggled moving while bringing apprehended Death Tactic with them as well. Joining the group is ZeekCrimson, Silverclaw, Soki the Black Oni holding the deceased Starkiller on his hands, Streak and Minokichi.

Saber Dragoon nodded in agreement, "Aqua's right. These people need someone to look after now. They've been through enough with fighting Ultimates and mutated zombies now."

While Cutie Mark Crusaders were reluctant and upset that they have to get left behind again, their older sisters approached and comforted them by hugging and talking.

Applejack hugged Apple Bloom, "Now, Apple Bloom, I know you want to help. But this is the best you can do now, sugarcube. And I know you wouldn't want to let me down or let these people get hurt."

"Indeed," Rarity said calmly while patted Sweetie Belle, "And we trust you and your friends, Sweetie Belle because you all have grown up and older enough to handle it now.."

"Squirt, I know you're brave and strong girl," Rainbow Dash said confidently while patted Scootaloo's hair, "And that's why I need you and your pals to help these guys out. Think you three can handle it?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were reluctant and concern but smiled firmly, "Yeah. We will."

Twilight Sparkle approached to her siblings and pet, "Nyx... Lance... Spike... I..." She looked away in shame as she knew they would be upset and disappointed that they won't help her. But instead, she was being hugged by surprise. She sighed as she hugged them back, "Promise me that you look out for each other, and I promise to be back home safely?"

"We will," Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike said firmly.

Departed from hugging, Twilight Sparkle smiled at them, "That's good to hear. Stick close."

Sunset Shimmer approached to both Wheelie and Brains, who jumped and hugged her tightly. They both cried and sobbed tearfully with watery tears. She sighed as she cried too while hugging them.

Wheelie and Brains cried, "Please, don't go! Please! Stay with us!"

"I know. But you both know I have to, guys," Sunset Shimmer sighed s she departed the hugging while looking at Minicons. They all were still crying. She continued calmly and gently, "And you know that me and my friends might be the only people, who can stop and reform the knights back. And I can't let anymore more lives destroyed. You understand?"

Wheelie and Brains were very against and upset about it. She then gave them a kiss on forehead, which surprised them both. Sunset Shimmer smiled, "But I'll be fine and come back to you. I promised."

Both Wheelie and Brains were against it but they knew that she and her friends are the ones that can stop the madness. Both of them nodded reluctantly. Sunset Shimmer smiled as she gave them a noogie on their heads, which ticklish them happily.

Shadow Dragon turned to his brother-in-arms, "Flash, you should stay with them. I don't want to risk your life for this."

"No. I'm going. You need me. Sunset needs me. And I won't go down without the fight," Flash Sentry said firmly. Shadow Dragon was in shock and was about to argue. He interrupted, "Look. This isn't the first time I have to deal with monsters before. I'm not afraid of them. I can do it, senpai. You know I'm not helpless. I've been trained by you guys for more than six months. I can do it."

Hearing what Flash Sentry has said, Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, "I guess I can't change your mind, can I?" His best friend shook his head firmly. He nodded reluctantly, "Fine. Stick with your friends. This fight is gonna be very tense now."

Flash Sentry saluted firmly, "I won't let you down, sir!"

Ciel was checking and repairing ZeekCrimson's body. Shorty Thinking approached to them from behind. He gave her a hug from the back, which she sighed to turn and hug him back.

"Ciel..." Shorty Thinking said in concern yet gently.

Ciel sighed, "I know, Wally. I'll be fine. I promised. But promised me that you'll come home to me and Asami?"

"I don't know if I can," Shorty Thinking said in concern while departed from hugging. Ciel frowned. He sighed before smiled, "I will try."

"That's all I need to know. And here, you're gonna need this," Ciel said firmly as she passed a silver case. He took and opened it up. He gasped in surprise upon looking at the ten respective colored advanced mechanical keys-like. He turned and looked at her. She nodded firmly and continued, "I finished the project you've been working for. They are your only hope to stop the knights."

Shorty Thinking couldn't help but smiled, "I'd be sure to put them in good use. Thank you, Ciel." He then pushed the silver case's small button on the front side, which glowed in red and beeped out loud. Ciel smiled proudly and happily. He turned to ZeekCrimson, who nodded firmly and understandingly. He sighed, "Thanks, Zeek. I knew I could count on you."

With everything has been set and prepared for the final battle against Black Alpha and his Twelve Cybertronian Knights, Mane Seven and all of their allies have said goodbyes, gave warm hugs, friendly handshakes and fist bumps to the remains of their friends and family members.

"Everyone, it is time." Optimus Prime said firmly.

Duke nodded, "Yeah. Time to move out! Let's roll!"

Mane Seven and their allies exited through the hanger bay as they were heading for the final battles. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance Justicestrike, two Minicons, three pets, Shane and Tessa remained behind as they helped and looked after the rest of their exhausted and tired allies. All of them hoped they can win and survived the final battle.

However, unknown to anyone, the crushed Nezha Vengito suddenly made his fingers move while lifted his head up a bit. He grunted and groaned in pain. He snarled in anger as he used his levitation power in holding the vial of Artificial Energon and Injector.

"I'm not finished!"

* * *

Mane Seven and their allies have exited the Fortress of Deity's Wrath, where they found thirteen titan-sized black shadowy figures stood before them. All of them awed in amazement and surprise of what they were looking at. Tailtech turned and looked at Shorty Thinking, who was smiling proudly and happily.

"Shorty, did your sister do this?" Tailtech asked in surprise. Shorty Thinking nodded proudly. He asked, "And you'd think they're in working condition against the knights?"

"They are. And I trust my sister," Shorty Thinking said firmly.

Twilight Sparkle groaned a bit as she held and rubbed her head gently. Shadow Dragon turned and checked on her. Feeling a headache gone for good, she sighed calmly, "It's okay. I'm fine. Just a slight headache."

Shadow Dragon was uncertain and worried yet reluctantly nodded, "Alright. Just tell me if anything goes wrong. I want to make sure you're comfortable."

Blazefist nodded firmly, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's ride our Armor Guardians now!"

Dragon Strike Force and Mane Seven quickly headed and gotten into their Armor Guardians at once. G.I. Joe and Cobra Command did the same thing as well. Optimus Prime patted and twist-turn his rounded ear part like he was calibrating his com-link. Megatron noticed it as he questioned his nemesis.

"What are you doing now, Prime?" Megatron asked.

Optimus Prime gave the firm looks, "Sending the message and order to all of our allies. We are now at the darkest hour. And it's time for us to light it out!"

* * *

 ** _"To all of our brothers, comrades, allies and survivals of the Earth,"_** Optimus Prime's message narrated and echoed across the world, **_"Black Alpha and his Knights have awakened! And the Dark Prophecy has begun! To save this planet, we must put our differences aside and work together to stop and defeat them. This is our home! We must defend it! Black Alpha and his Knights must be stopped, no matter the cost!"_**

With his message being spread and delivered across the world, the United Alliance of Good and Evil worked together to stop and defeat Black Alpha and his Twelve Cybertronian Knights. They also have some helps from some locals, mutant rebels and even the Ultimate Army. They all now engaging and battling with Twelve Cybertronian Knights, who were at their coordinated areas, are searching for Excalibur Stones of Reality. The fate of their home planet rested on Mane Seven and their friends now...

* * *

Black Alpha firmly and calmly marched through the Chicago City. People were screaming in fear as they all quickly ran away from the titan at once before they get crushed. He doesn't care what happens to them as long as they don't get in his way, but if they do, he will crushed and destroyed them all at once.

As soon as the citizens reached their safety; the U.S. Military Tanks, Missile Tanks, Jets, Armor Guardians and even some two-legged advanced tank drones and couple of flying drones were firing and blasting at Black Alpha. Though he received the blasts on his armors, he does not fear or even feel pain from the attack. He summoned and fired his mini-guns' blasts-like Soul of Digitalize in destroying the U.S. Military Army at ease.

However, more of U. Army have come to attack and stop Black Alpha. And nevertheless, he will not stop until he gets what he wants. He charged and struck back at them with both fierce and determination as he was still searching for the relic.

Upon arriving his destination - Trump Tower while all of resistance and bystanders have been dealt with, Black Alpha summoned his Oryuken Sword. He began fiercely swinging his sword at it for few times. After bringing down the building down, he began swiped and moved the debris. He then found a giant ancient yet metallic pillar stand-like stone style with an empty slot on its top and its middle has the symbol of Cybertronian Knights above the three rings of steps from its top small to bottom large.

And just before Black Alpha could slotted his sword into the stone, he got shot from all directions and even the sky. He slowly moved back a bit but got rammed and pushed back. He looked up and found a group of familiar enemies standing in his way.

Optimus Prime, Megatron, Bumblebee and Barricade armed with their swords and shields. On both sides were Duke and Scarlett were using greenish colored Armor Guardian while Cobra Commander and Baroness used navy colored Armor Guardians. The Trump Tower were guarded by Arcee, Sideswipe, Nitro Zeus, Cyclonus and one Armor Guardian - piloted by Ripcord and Snake Eyes, while another was rode by Dr. Mindbender and Storm Shadow. They were all assisted and reinforced by more of U.S. Military Army and N.E.S.T. Team.

Mane Seven and their team also joined and helped their friends as well by piloting their advanced yet unique designs of Armor Guardians:

I) Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle were using _**Black Samurai** _ \- a blackish samurai featured Armor Guardian armed with a Katana of Darkness and Light.  
II) Blazefist and Flare Tiger used **_Blazing Phoenix_** \- a crimson Phoenix-designed Armor Guardian with spikes and metallic blazing wings-like armed with blazing flames spear.  
III) Applejack and Saber Dragoon were using **_Wind Dragoon_** \- a strong armored greenish dragon-like Armor Guardian with cowboy's hat armed with twin wind-typed swords-like.  
IV) Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash were using **_Aquatic Tiger_** \- a speeding blue aquatic tiger featured female version of Armor Guardian armed with strong tiger claws-like.  
V) Shorty Thinking and Rarity were using the **_Slingshot Archer_** \- an advanced slick-designed white-red colored Armor Guardian with shades armed with a bow and laser arrows.  
VI) Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were using **_Vampire Knight_** \- a cyan-black armored medieval-like Armor Guardian with bat wings, which armed with axes and has ability to turn into various animals.  
VII) Pinkie Pie and Laxtinct were using **_War Hammer_** \- a brownish earth muscular armored robot armed with strong fists, a giant hammer and heavy canons on both shoulders.  
VIII) Tailtech and Icy were piloting **_Ice Tech_** \- a strong metallic armored white robot armed with various advanced blasters and guns.  
IX) Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were using **_Sunshine Flash Knight_** \- a blue-red armored knight-like Armor Guardian armed with a lance and shield.

Mane Seven and their friends were making their final stand to stop and defeat Black Alpha, no matter the cost. This annoyed and angered the Lord of Cybertronian Knights as he clenched his right first on Oryuken Sword.

"You all dare stand in my way?!" Black Alpha snarled in anger, "You all don't know when to quit! It's over now! There is no hope for you all to save this planet!"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree," Optimus Prime said firmly, "We were not so different from the Humans. Both of our species have minds, hearts and souls. They're not mindless violent slaves. They're living beings, like us! Freedom is the right for all sentient beings!"

Duke nodded within his G.I. Joe's Armor Guardian, "Yeah. You may think we're too different from each other, but we're not! We're all still friends and brothers-in-arms to each other! We will and always fight till the end together!"

Megatron snarled, "As much as I hate it, but I agreed with them. I have my respect to enemies especially Optimus and his allies."

"So do I," Cobra Commander said in agreement, "Even though we enjoyed our battles with them."

"Please, Black Alpha! You know this is not what Nimue would have wanted!" Twilight Sparkle pleaded in concern within the Samurai Armor Guardian. She sighed, "I know about this! I beg of you! Don't do this! Reconsider your action!"

Black Alpha screamed in anger, "No! I refused! I must fulfill my mission!"

Within Armor Guardian cockpit, Shadow Dragon sighed as he readied his controls, "Looks like we don't have much choice now." He looked up to Twilight Sparkle, "I'm sorry, Twi."

Remembering what the vision has shown her, Twilight Sparkle spoke up, "No! There's gotta be another way! Black Alpha and his knights are important to the Guardians. We can't destroy them! We have to try talking with him now."

"I know. And we won't. But I don't think Black Alpha is in mood to listen now," Shadow Dragon said in concern. Twilight Sparkle looked down in concern and upset. He sighed as he radioed his friends, "Everyone, get ready to fight! We need to weaken him as much as we can! It's the only way we can use our powers to restore him!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone exclaimed in agreement.

Black Alpha snarled, "This ends now!"

Readying his Oryuken Sword, Black Alpha screamed and roared in anger as he charged straight at Mane Seven and their allies. They all charged and battled against him. The final battle between Mane Seven and their allies against Thirteen Cybertronian Knights is about to begin. The fate of their home planet hangs in balance. Will they win or lose everything they have?

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	18. Chapter 17: The Sorrow of Black Knight

**Chapter 17: The Sorrow of Black Knight**

Across the world, Mane Seven and their allies battled fiercely and determinedly against Black Alpha and his Cybertronian Knights. They have to prevent the knights from using the Excalibur Stones of Reality to reshape and change the world for a perfect utopia. Mane Seven and their friends must end the fight with Black Alpha before it's too late.

And unknown to anyone on Planet Earth, a mysterious figure was watching the scene through the glowing orb-like within mysterious chamber. She smiled.

"Good," The Mysterious Figure said amusingly, "Everything goes according to my plan. And soon, that planet will be mine to control for Cybertron."

* * *

Great Walls, China,

White Omega was at the Forbidden City, Beijing. He used his Wolf Canon in firing and destroying the Great Walls from very northern part till Lou Yang Area. While he was very focused on his mission, he got attacked by blasting shots and bladed shurikens on his back. He ceased from firing as he turned to his back. He got his face punched back by Shockwave before got his chest kicked and pushed by Prowl. He then got shot and blasted by Destro leading both Decepticon-Cobra Command's and all of Asian's Military Forces.

And just before White Omega could engage them again, Prowl jumped over on his head where he got banged and attacked by punches and swinging shurikens. While the white Cybrtronian Knight was being distracted, the Autobot's allies and friends quickly fired at him from different directions. They have to bring him down at all cost. White Omega groaned in anger as he quickly activated and used both Dragon Sword and Wolf Canon in attacking his enemies, but fortunately Prowl attacked and distracted him, allowing his allies dodged while firing back at him for few rounds.

Annoyed and angered, White Omega quickly grabbed and thrown Prowl at the Forbidden City. He turned and fired his Wolf Canon in blasting Shockwave away. He then swung his Dragon Sword in charging and attacking the military forces. This has forced Destro and his units to pushed back while firing back at him, however, some of their forces got killed and destroyed.

Luckily, Shockwave transformed into his Cybertronian Tank before firing and blast his AstroMag Canon at White Omega ten times. For few rounds, Prowl charging and attacking him heads on while dodging a swinging Dragon Sword and blasting Wolf Canon. Destro and his unit fired at him from distance.

As White Omega slowly being weakened by the attacks, Shockwave charged up his canon while charging and ramming him straight to the building. The purple Decepticon fired his canon at him. Prowl came as he slashed and cut the white Cybertronian Knight's wounds while punching and kicking multiple times, joined by Shockwave, Destro and their military units in firing their weapons at him. They all attacking him; causing the building, which he slammed into, its top part broke apart and fell on him to the ground hard.

While approaching to the ruined building; Prowl, Shockwave, Destro and their United Alliance Army readied and prepared their weapons in ready to attack. But instead, White Omega rammed through and emerged out of the building's. While powering up his Wolf Canon, he charged and raided his enemies with his slashing and cutting Dragon Sword at them. Reaching behind of his enemy's line, he quickly fired his Wolf Canon in decimated and destroying his enemies.

After finishing up his Wolf Canon to fire, White Omega readied his Dragon Sword. He witnessed the destruction site of Beijing and the United Alliance of Good and Evil forces including the death of Shockwave, who lost his eyes, canon and even bursting hole on spark chamber. The remaining forces were barely standing including Prowl got his legs injured while Destro has his metallic face scarred and injured hands. Nevertheless, they both continued resisting and challenging White Omega, who was ready to fight back.

* * *

Uluru, Australia,

Drift, Scorn and the Australian Military Army surrounded and secured the Uluru, which they suspect to be a relic hidden inside. While they were guarding the area, they were all attacked by unseen force. As most of them got injured and knocked out, the mysterious attacker revealed himself to be Ultra V Beta, who armed with bladed gauntlets. They're quickly got up and ready to attack him. However, due to his speeding ability, Ultra V Beta easily dodged the attacks while fiercely attack all of them for few rounds. He was too fast for them.

As Ultra V Beta continued his tricks, Scorn roared in anger as he transformed into robotic mode. He swung his whip in capturing the knight by the legs. The Spinosaurus Warrior swung and slammed the blue Cybertronian Knight on both sides for few round like playing a rag-doll.

Scorn then slammed Ultra V Beta to the ground as he began stomping and whipping on him for a few rounds. The United Alliance of Good and Evil Military Army came and fired their guns at him. Drift jumped and stabbed his katanas on the knight's back. They're all weakening him as Ultra V Beta struggled in escaping enemy's brutal attacks for few rounds. He wasn't able to hold it much longer.

His eyes began glowing in bright blue as he to screamed in anger. He unleashed a powerful lightning power to repel his enemies off. Using both speeding ability and bladed gauntlets, he then fiercely attacked and defeated all of his enemies. He even unleashed his powerful Blue V Hyperbeam, which destroyed them to pieces. As soon as he finished up his powers, Ultra V Beta stood and watched all of his enemies have been injured, knocked unconsciously, defeated and destroyed including Scorn was in pieces now.

Ultra V Beta found an injured and broken form of Drift firmly standing his ground while armed with two katanas. The blue Cybertronian Knight snarled as he readied his bladed gauntlets while glaring at the samurai Autobot. Using both high speed and swift swordsmen skills, they both charged and engaged a duel at once for few rounds. Some of Australian Military Army barely stood up and readied the weapons while their reinforcement came to assit Drift for dueling with Ultra V Beta.

* * *

London, England,

During his search for the relic, Gallant Gamma was under attacked by Crosshairs, Stinger, their soldiers and all of European Military Army. Ceased his search for the relic, Crimson Cybertronian Knight turned and engaged them at once.

Both Crosshairs and Stinger fired their blasters at Gallant Gamma, who used his shield in blocking the blasts while firing his jousting lance's electrical powers at them. They were able to dodged the attack and hidden behind the city blocks while firing back at him for few rounds. Not only them, the Crimson Cybertronian Knight also has to deal with enemy soldiers, who continued firing and attacking him from every directions. This gave Crosshairs and Stinger advantages by using their swift running and accuracy, they jumped from one building to another while firing and gunning him down. They were all weakening him.

For few rounds, Gallant Gamma struggled in overcoming the attacks. This had annoyed and angered him enough. Summoning and energizing his jousting lance and shield in electrical powers, he fired them on all directions in destroying most of the cities and even the military forces.

After using his powers, Gallant Gamma smirked proudly at the destruction site of London City and his enemies. However, he got his both shoulders sniped. He turned to his back and found Crosshairs and Stinger survived and arming with their twin blasters, though they both were injured from the blasts. Nevertheless, the crimson Cybertronian Knight armed and readied his lance and shield as he charged at them. They did the same thing while firing back at him.

Both sides clashed as three Cybertronians began their fierce and violent brawling at each other for few rounds. Some of the survivors emerged from the ground or city blocks as they all cheered wildly to both Crosshairs and Stinger to win the duel.

* * *

Delhi, India,

The whole India was covered in black smoke. Magna Delta struggled in finding the relic and his enemies during his march across Delhi City. Suddenly, he got himself blasted by head. He turned to his back and found nothing. And again, he got shot by his left shoulder. He turned to left but again nothing. However, he got more shots on whole body as he struggled in finding and readying his blaster and missile at his enemies if he can't see them.

Smokescreen, Tomax and Xamot were leading theirs and Indian Military Army in hidden within the black smokescreens and city blocks while sniping and shooting down on Magna Delta from various directions. They all managed to weaken and defeated him to the ground. They all quickly armed and aimed their missile launchers and tanks at Manga Delta.

And just before they could finish him off, Magna Delta screamed in anger as he powered up himself with pure golden powers. He then unleashed Golden Beam Blasts and Golden Missiles in destroying both the cities and his enemies for few rounds.

After Magna Delta finished up his arsenals, smokescreen within the area slowly dispersed and revealed the destruction site of city and his enemies. He found injured Smokescreen armed with blasters while Tomax and Xamot were readying and leading the remaining forces to fight. Magna Delta readied and aimed his blasters at targets. Both of them began firing at each other while dodging and avoiding the gunfight for few rounds.

* * *

Chernobyl, Russia,

Both Berserker and Dynast Epsilon have a fierce and violent deadlocked duel with each other. They both began clashed and held claws against each other tightly while pushing back very hard for the moment. Berserker gave a headbutt on Dynast Epsilon, who got pushed back, thus giving a chance for Decepticon Warrior to punch him for few times. And just before he could slam another punch, he was being grabbed and got headbutt by the Demon Cybertronian Knight, who quickly and violently punched and clawed at Decepticon Warrior for few times. Berserker managed to kick Dynast Epsilon, who quickly punched him back. Both recovered before charged and attacked each other fiercely.

Using the radioactive suit and masks, Firefly was leading both Cobra Command's and Russian Military Forces as they all were hiding behind the debris and ruins of houses and factory. They all armed with explosive grenades, missile launchers, tanks and missile tanks. They're all readied and aimed theirs at Dynast Epsilon, who just finished punching ten times before kicked Berserker off.

Found the opening, Firefly screamed wildly as he ordered all soldiers in firing their weapons and arsenals at Dynast Epsilon. He then summoned and led the army of firefly drones to the demon Cybeteronian Knight's whole body, where he activated them to ignite and exploded. Dynast Epsilon screamed and roared in pain from the explosive attacks, and also he has to deal with Berserker, who quickly and violently attacking him. The demon Cybertronian Knight struggled in fighting back as he only struck down on ground, debris and even the ruins.

The explosive attacks not only annoyed him but also angered him as his body began to glow in bluish blazing flame. Dynast Epsilon roared in anger as he ignited and exploded himself in the bluish dragon-like spirit. It spread its wing widely and began flying around of his surroundings as he burnt down his enemies, weapons and arsenals including Firefly to ashes.

After burning down his enemies, Dynast Epsilon slowly calmed himself down as he returned to normal. He then found Beserker remained standing. The Decepticon Warrior screeched out loud at him. The Demon Cybertronian Knight roared back at him. Both of them charged and began their fierce and wild brawling against each other for few rounds.

* * *

Angkor Wat, Cambodia,

The Cambodian Temple was in ruins and burning blaze. Crusade Zeta was battling against Slug, Jinx and the Southeastern Asian Military Army. She gracefully and swiftly dodged and avoided the attacks while launching her yellow whips-like in knocking and attacking her enemies fiercely and wildly. They all struggled in taking her down as she was too fast for them to catch up to her.

As Crusade Zeta was too busy dodging and attacking her enemies, Jinx quickly used many numbers of smoke bombs. They all exploded and covering the area in black smokes, which blinded her sights. This allowed Slug to transform into robotic warrior while armed with forked sword and mace. He began attacking her fiercely and wildly for few rounds. Jinx quickly led the army to attack and fired on her from blind spots on her body. The Pinkish Cybertronian Knight unable to performed her agility and dodging moves now as she only can do is block the attacks.

While the United Alliance of Good and Evil continued battling and attacking Crusade Zeta, the pink Cybertronian Knight quickly unleashed and launched her multiple yellow whips in attacking and pushing her enemies off. As they were pushed back, she armed and readied herself with whips and shield to fight and so they did. They all began their attacks.

* * *

Qatar, Iran,

EXA Theta roared wildly as he began firing his giant blasters in destroying the villages and cities across the country for few rounds, in search for the relic. Luckily, Grimlock jumped on him from behind. He began taking some serious bites and claws on EXA Theta's back, causing the Tyrannosaur Rex Cybertronian Knight to stop while screamed and roared in pain before thrown him back. As EXA Theta turned to Grimlock, who transformed into his Knight Mode. They both began their fierce and violent brawl for few rounds.

While Grimlock and EXA Theta were battling with each other, Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps were leading the army of N.E.S.T. Team to hidden and ruins of villages. They all fired their blasters and guns at the Tyrannosaurus Rex Cybertronian Knight. The monstrous knight became frustrated and annoyed as he unleashed his fury and attacked them while at the same time, he fought back with Grimlock. Nevertheless, Grimlock and N.E.S.T. Team were determined to fight back EXA Theta to stop him at all cost.

* * *

Namibia, Africa,

Cranial Sigma armed and readied his strong armored shield which slowly created a powerful force-field in blocking and deflecting the blasts from Bruticus, Hound, Roadblock and United Alliance of Good and Evil and the African Military Army by using their weapons and arsenals. While using his shield, he continued marching as he was searching for the relic.

Bruticus roared in anger as he charged and launched his multiple punches on the force-field shield. Cranial Sigma held it tight against the brutal force as long as he can. As the Combaticon Combiner continued punching, the purple Cybertronian Knight dodged down while rolling to the front. He turned to his enemy, he swung his Double Voulge for few times at the legs. They're both cut into two, killing both Brawl and Swindle.

Bruticus's upper body fell to the ground. Cranial Sigma was about to finish his enemy up. Combiner's hands transformed back to both Vortex and Blast Off, who quickly held their hands in protecting their leader, but instead they both got killed. Onslaught was in shock and scarred yet angered of what he saw. Onslaught got up and attacked Cranial Sigma, who dodged and attacked him fiercely, injuring and wounding the last surviving member of Combaticon to the ground.

Cranial Sigma was about to finish Onslaught until he got shot by Hound and Roadblock firing their mini-guns while leading the army to attack him at once. The purple Cybertronian Knight turned and attacked them instead. They all barely dodged and avoided the attacks while struggled of fighting back at him. Roadblock and his team quickly ran and dodged the attacks while firing back at him. Luckily, Hound came and fought back by using various guns and punches against Cranial Sigma, who blocked with his shield while striking his double voulge back at him, though he got injured during the battle.

Despaired and angered, Onslaught lamented for his losses of Combaticons. Nevertheless, he took his former comrades' weapons while looking around for a new vehicle of his surroundings. He found a greenish tow truck, which he scanned and turned into more advanced, bulky and muscular warrior - Long Haul's Model armed with Swindle's Claws, Brawl's Mini-Gun, Blast-Off's Jet Pack and Vortex's Armor. Onslaught was ready to take revenge for his Combaticons.

Knocking down Hound to the ground while Roadblock and his team were forced to hide behind giant rocks, Cranial Sigma armed and readied powered up double voulge at his targets. Onslaught charged and rammed the knight off. He turned and helped Hound up while Roadblock and his team came out from the hidden spots. They all turned and charged at Cranial Sigma, who armed with his force-field shield and double voluge to fight back.

* * *

Mexico City, Mexico,

The city was in ruins as Spirit and Major Blud were leading their military army and Mexican Military Army to fight and attack Kentaurus Kappa, who armed and fired his bow and laser arrows at the city. He was searching for the relic. While hidden inside the ruins and debris, they all attacked and fired back at him. This had weakened him a lot, causing him to be frustrated and annoyed. The Cybertronian Knight Archer armed and fired his laser arrows around him, taking his enemies down, so he can proceed for searching on the relic.

Despite the injuries Spirit and Major Blud has suffered, they all continued doing their best to fight and stopped Kentaurus Kappa from finding the relic.

* * *

Ottawa, Canada,

Strafe and Breakaway were battling Jesuits Omnicron on the sky, with the help of Canadian Military Fighting Jets. However, the flying Cybertronian Knight was too fast and quick in the air especially when she's in jet mode and had three blazing jet flyers to help her. Jesuits Omnicron and her minions have tear down their enemies especially injuring Strafe and Breakaway. After wounded her enemies, she turned and shooting down her blasts and missiles on the cities and villages as she was searching for the relic.

Strafe and Breakaway were determined to stop her as they flew down while firing their missiles at Jesuit Omnicron, hoping that she followed them. And she did as she flew and chased after them. She tried to fire them down, they were barely dodged while firing back at her. As three flew all the way to clear sky, where Canadian Jet Fighters surrounded and attacked her while both Breakaway and Strafe joined the fight as well.

* * *

Gothab, Greenland,

Dreadbot pounced Bushido Iota to the ground as he began attacking and tearing her apart. However, she kicked him off before got up. He tried to strike her down, but she dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. She then punched and kicked him back for few times, making him dizzy and headache. She then gave him a powerful uppercut on his jaw before kicked him off to the ground. She then approached and punched on his chest for few times. Hiding behind the forest, Joe led and ordered both his team and Greenland Military Army in firing and attacking her from behind.

Bushido Iota was annoyed as she turned and attacked her enemies by firing and launching her blazing fire punches at the forest and ruins, forcing Joe and his team to escape at once while firing back. Seeing she was being distracted, Dreadbot charged and attacked her. This forced her to turned and fight back at him. Both of them fought fiercely and determinedly for few times. Joe and his team quickly fired back at her.

* * *

Machu Picchu, Peru,

The pyramid was in destruction and ruins. Scourge and Leopard Chi were having fierce and determined sword fight of attacking and blocking each other for few times. Mohawk jumped on Leopard Chi's back as he began stabbing and thrusting his knife on him, allowing Scourge punched and fought him back. However, despite being distracted and annoyed, Leopard Chi calmly and patiently fought back with his rapier at Scourge while shaking Mohawk off him. Both of them fought him back.

As Leopard Chi was fighting against both Scourge and Mohawk, Stone and Heavy Duty charged into the battlefield, with the help of their army and South American Military Forces. They all attacked him at once. Though outnumbered by his enemies, Leopard Chi remained calm and firm as he dodged and avoided the attacks while fought back at his enemies.

* * *

Chicago, North America,

Mane Seven and their allies were battling against Black Alpha, who ferociously and determinedly charged at them as well. The first wave of Armor Guardians, Tank Drones and Flying Drones charged and began firing their blasters at him. He blocked and deflected the blasts aside and even at some of his targets. As he close to his enemies, he swung and struck his Oryuken Sword at them in pieces. He continued fiercely charging and engaging his enemies.

At various buildings and city blocks, N.E.S.T. Team and U.S. Military Army were hidden as they all armed and readied their guns and blasters. Some were on top of buildings while others were within the buildings. They all began firing their guns and missile launchers at Black Alpha, who quickly swiftly block and deflect the blasts while battling his enemies head on fiercely.

Seeing him coming close, both Bumblebee and Barricade charged at Black Alpha. They both jumped as they slammed and struck their fists at the black Cybertronian Knight, who quickly deflected the attacks aside. They both quickly recovered and fiercely assaulting and attacking him but he blocked and struck back at them, who dodged and blocked his before struck back for few round. They all fought fiercely against each other.

Barricade fired his Gatling Gunner at Black Alpha, who dodged on both sides for five times before punched at the Decepticon Enforcer's chest thrice before kicked him off. Bumblebee jumped on Black Alpha's back as he fiercely punched on head for few times. Black Cybertronian Knight grabbed and slammed Bumblebee on Barricade to the ground. Black Alpha summoned his Oryuken Sword in striking down on them both, who quickly moved aside. They began fired their blasters at him, who blocked and deflected the attacks while striking them down for few times.

As Bumblebee and Barricade jumped back and about to fire their blasters, Black Alpha rammed and knocked them to the ground. Before he could finish them off, Megatron jumped and firing his Fusion Canon's Flamethrower at him. He moved back at once but got rammed off. As he recovered from the attacks, both Optimus Prime and Megatron charged and engaged him. Both Autobot and Decepticon Leader fiercely swung their blades while shooting their blasters at the Black Cybertronian Knight, who dodged and blocked the attacks while striking back at them for few rounds.

Black Alpha swung his Oryuken Sword at his enemies, both Optimus Prime and Megatron used their swords in blocking it before kicked him off. They both then fired their blasters at him, who quickly blocked and deflected the blasts for few times until they both came and slammed their punch on his face hard to the building. They charged and thrust their swords right at him. He quickly and fiercely grabbed a hold of their blades for the moment. He kicked them off before fired his Soul of Digitalized Blasts at them, who quickly used their shields in blocking it. As they moved their shields aside, Black Alpha charged and swung his Oryuken Sword hard in slamming Optimus Prime on right building while knocked Megatron on left building.

Black Alpha turned to the front as he was about to move out. He was blasted off by both Armor Guardians - the green rode by Duke and Scarlett while blue one piloted by Cobra Commander. He was annoyed and angered as he charged and engaged at them. They both moved back while firing at him. Just before he could attack, Slingshot Archer and Ice Tech came and joined the battlefield. They all fired their laser arrows and ice beams at him. Black Alpha was frozen in ice before he got hit by explosive arrows. He was about to get up but blasted and pushed back by four of Armor Guardians for few times. He was about to use his Oryuken Sword, but got hit by an arrow and followed by frozen up. After that, he got blasted by them.

As four Armor Guardians continued firing at him, his eyes glowed in dark red as he roared in anger while breaking free out of ice. And just before they could engage him, he fired Soul of Digitalize Blasts at them. Slingshot Archer quickly summoned the Diamond Force Field, along with Ice Tech's Frozen Walls to hold the attacks. The blasts were blocked and deflected. And just before they could attack, Black Alpha rammed through the walls as he swung and struck his Oryuken Swords in slicing them to pieces. The Armor Guardians were destroyed but luckily, Duke, Scarlett, Cobra Commander, Shorty Thinking, Rarity, Tailtech and Icy escaped by parachuting out.

Black Alpha found himself surrounded by Sideswipe, Cyclonus, War Hammer and Vampire Knight. They all armed with their weapons. He readied to fight. Four of them charged at him as Black Alpha was readied to strike. War Hammer slammed his Megaton Hammer three times while firing Canon at him, followed by Vampire Knight, using his Animal Ruby of Lion's Courage, Cheetah's Speed and Gorilla's strength, he swung his axes in wounding and damaging the black Cybetrronian Knight for twelve times. Sideswipe swung his swords at him for ten times, followed by Cyclonus's punching and kicking him off for five times. They all charged to strike him down. Gathering his fury energy, Black Alpha unleashed a powerful greenish dark beam in knocking them straight to the buildings hard. They all were badly damaged and wounded.

Black Alpha turned to the front as he got blasted by a powerful beam of water splashing blast and firestorm blast, followed by the wind blowing. His body slowly covered by a blackish and hardened rocks. He looked up and found both Aquatic Tiger and Blazing Phoenix fired and mixed their **_Hydro Canon_** and **_Phoenix Firestorm_** , with the help of Wind Dragoon's **_Wind Storm_**. The blackish charcoal rocks almost covered him up. Black Alpha roared in anger as he fired his Soul of Digitalize Blasts especially hitting three Armor Guardians, who blocked and deflected with their claws, spear and swords. And just before they could engage the black Cybertronian Knight, he appeared before them as he slashes and damaged three of them. They were all defeated and fell to the ground.

Black Alpha turned to the Excalibur Stone of Reality as he proceed marching towards it now, but he got attacked and blasted. He found more of N.E.S.T. Team and U.S. Military were defending the Trump Tower while attacking him. Cade, Sam and Mikaela were among them to fire their guns at him. Nitro Zeus and Arcee joined with them as well by firing their missiles and blasters at him. He was badly damaged and wounded. The black Cybertronian Knight has had enough of resistance. As he readied his Oryuken Sword, he charged and destroyed all of arsenals and even the human resistance, and even injured and wounded both Arcee and Nitro Zeus.

Black Alpha groaned in pain as he felt injuries and wounds on him. He found his armor were cracking and some parts are falling out. His enemies have put a heavy resistance against him. No matter the cost, he must complete his mission for his promise to Nimue.

Black Alpha looked up and found both Black Samurai and Sunshine Flash Knight were the last line of defense for the relic. The black Armor Guardian armed with katana of light and darkness while the red-blue Armor Guardian wielded both lance and shield. Black Cybertronian Knight has had enough of this as he armed and readied his Oryuken Sword. They both were ready for the last battle.

As Black Alpha jumped up high, followed by Black Samurai and Sunshine Flash Knight jumped. Both sides slammed and clashed their weapons against from one to another hard. They all jumped back. The red-blue Armor Guardian charged and rammed his shield in pushing back the black Cybertronian Knight for the moment. The knight grabbed and thrown the Armor Guardian to the building hard. Sunshine Flash Knight slowly getting up but rammed to the walls as Black Alpha launched his multiple punches on him but not even the Armor Guardian could use his shield to block it off.

Luckily, Sunshine Flash Knight used and fired his lance in shooting at Black Alpha back. The red-blue Armor Guardian got up and swung his lance at the black Cybertronian Knight, who quickly blocked the attacks, though he received minor injuries. Black Alpha kicked Sunshine Flash Knight off as both of them began battling with each other fierce and determined for few times. As both continued battling with each other, Sunshine Flash Knight thrust his lance at Black Alpha, who moved to left and grabbed the whole right hand. He broke into two, before swung his Oryuken Sword on the red-blue Armor Guardian in two before dropped to the ground hard.

Black Alpha turned and engaged with Black Samurai, who blocked and fought back against him for few times. Both of them swung their swords against each other fierce and determinedly, and even blocked and dodged the attacks for few rounds. They have a long clash for the moment. Black Alpha grabbed and thrust Black Samurai to the walls as the black Cybertronian Knight grabbed and thrust the black Armor Guardian to the walls before being punched for few times. But luckily, the Armor Guardian barely kicked the black knight off before punched at him for three times before kicked him off. Black Alpha quickly fired his Soul of Digitalized Blasts in knocking Black Samurai off. They both charged and have several fierce clashes at each other for few rounds.

Both Black Alpha and Black Samurai continued their fierce sword clashes with each other for few rounds. Twilight Sparkle began suffering a few headaches and even the visions she was looking at.

In her vision, Twilight Sparkle saw Black Alpha talking and playing with Nimue, helping her save and restore the England by choosing the worthy heroes - King Arthur, Merlin, and Knights of the Round Table, leading his knights and Knight Guardians to the battlefield to save the land, and he and his friends enjoy the peaceful moments especially spending his time wot Nimue. Twilight Sparkle was amazed and surprised of how close both Black Alpha and Nimue really are. She wondered of why these visions were showing to her. What is it they were trying to tell her?

Black Alpha and Black Samurai had a big clashes for the moment before they departed. And just before the black Cybertronian Knight could do anything, the black Armor Guardian charged in as he used both katanas to strike in 'X' mark on him. Black Alpha was pushed all the way before falling to the ground. The Lord of all Cybertronian Knights have suffered and sustained heavy damages after fighting with all of his enemies.

Although victorious for the battle, Black Samurai was badly damaged during the fight against Black Alpha. And even inside its cockpit, Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief. They were lucky to survive the battlefield.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "We did it. We've defeated Black Alpha. He was really powerful and strong to defeat him. But we've managed..."

"Yeah." Twilight Sparkle said in agreement. She shook her head, "Shadow Dragon, we-!"

"Don't worry, we will. Let's radioed to others. We have to restore Black Alpha to his true self, so he can call off the attack. It's our last chance."

"Yeah! Alright, hurry! We don't have much time. Black Alpha could be recover in anytime!"

And just before Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle could radioed to others, their Black Samurai got attacked and blasted from the back. And just before they could do anything, they yelped in surprise as they felt the cockpit being tear out from Black Samurai. It was thrown straight to the ground hard. They both groaned and moaned painfully as they have a crash landing.

"What was that?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"I don't know," Shadow Dragon said in concern. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded on the cockpit before it began tearing apart. He hissed, "And I've got a bad feeling about it!"

The cockpit torn apart as Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle got grabbed and thrown out straight to the Excalibur Stone of Reality. They both groaned and moaned in pain as they slowly recovered from the sudden surprise and attack. They looked up and found a familiar demonic figure, but he is much more mutated and monstrous than previous as he armed and wielded the Whirlwind Speae.

"Oh no..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "It can't be! Nezha?!"

"Do you truly think I was finished, didn't you?!" Demon Nezha asked amusingly and darkly. He aimed his spear at his enemies, "I will regain the control of Black Alpha and the rest of the knights! And I will finish what I've started!"

Shadow Dragon snarled, "I've just had enough of you! Let's end this! One last duel!"

Demon Nezha and Shadow Dragon charged as they both began swinging and striking down their Whirlwind Spear and Darkness Blade at each other for ten times. The young warrior was about to thrust his sword but instead, the mutated demon mutant dodged down and kicked him three times before thrust his punch at the face. Demon Nezha grabbed and thrown Shadow Dragon to the damaged Black Samurai's head. He then used and thrust his Whirlwind Spear at his nemesis, who dodged and moved on both sides for few times. Just as the mutated demon thrust his spear at the young warrior's face, the latter grabbed it in time while kicked at him off. Shadow Dragon swung his Darkness Blade at Demon Nezha, who dodged it for five times.

Demon Nezha disarmed Shadow Dragon's Darkness Blade before began punching at him, who also punched back at him for few rounds. They both then landed a powerful punches on each other's faces before they pushed back. They used their Whirlwind Spear and Darkness Blade as they both attacked at each other fiercely and violently for few rounds. Though they dodged and blocked the attacks, they both received injuries and cuts from the attacks.

Demon Nezha and Shadow Dragon have a big clash against each other for the moment. They both departed the attack. Demon Nezha jumped and thrust his Whirlwind Spear at Shadow Dragon, who rolled to the front before kicked him to the ground. The young hero slammed his sword at the demon mutant, who blocked and deflected the attacks for five times before kicked him back. Both of them continued battling with each other fiercely and swiftly for few times.

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she tried to stand up. She looked up and found Black Alpha slowly standing up. She gasped in concern as she saw him marching towards the Excalibur Stone of Reality. And luckily, her friends and allies have recovered and got up as they all quickly charged and attacked him at once. Cybertronian Autobots and Decepticons engaged and dueled with him, their human allies fired their blasters and arsenals at him. They all have to do their best to stop and defeat him at all cost.

While witnessing her friends battling with their enemies, Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she received another headache. She's now having another vision. And this time, it's different...

* * *

 _Ancient England, 480 A.D._

 _Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she slowly recovered from the headaches. She then opened her eyes as she found herself transported back to the same lake, where Nimue found and befriended with Black Alpha. She realized is back at Ancient England, but now in 450 A.D. after the great battle against the army of Saxons._

 _Suddenly; she heard a peaceful, harmonically and gently sound of playing flute. Twilight Sparkle turned to the lake, where she found Black Alpha, his Great Cybertronian Knights, animals and even King Arthur, Merlin and his Knights of Round Table gathered and surrounded a giant rock, where an adult Nimue was sitting down on. They were listening to her playing the flute happily and gently. They all found it peacefully and harmonically._

 _While Twilight Sparkle was listening, she couldn't help but felt like something amiss and surprise the song Nimue was playing._

 _"I... I know this song..." Twilight Sparkle said in surprise. She hissed, "This... It can't be..."_

 _As the song reached its end, Nimue harmonically and peacefully end it. She smiled and looked at her friends. They all cheered and gave a round of applause for her. She smiled happily while bowed down before them humbly._

 _Black Alpha smiled, "That song was truly beautiful and harmony, Nimue. It brings peace and harmony to my spark, my dear."_

 _Nimue smiled, "Thank you, Lord Alpha. I appreciate it. Would you like to sing?"_

 _Black Alpha blushed beneath his mask, "No. I'm not good at singing." Everyone then laughed happily and amusingly at him. He was embarrassed about it. He cleared his throat, "Either way, I will never ever forget this song, Lady Nimue. I will always keep it to my..." He hummed as he was thinking, "What do you Humans call it? Ah! 'Heart'."_

 _"Yes. Never forget about it. Even if I passed on one day, my song will live on," Nimue said happily and calmly, "'The Heart of Two Souls'..."_

 _Twilight Sparkle gasped, "No way... It can't be!"_

 _"Yes, Twilight..." The familiar voice spoke gently. Twilight Sparkle turned to her back and found Iris Crystal stood before while glowed in white light. She continued, "The very song you used to listen when you were a little girl. Only that can end his sufferings and restore his true self."_

 _"Are you sure?! But what if he refused to see it? What if he's still do it?!"_

 _"He won't, Twilight. That song will awaken him. You can do it, Twilight. Just like what your friends did for you. show him another way..."_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise as she returned to the reality. She then faced to Black Alpha, who was on his knees after the fierce battle against all of her friends. The black Cybertronia Knight was badly wounded, heavily scarred on his body and even his battle mask and helmet were badly damaged, which shown his scary and demonically scarred face. Nevertheless, Black Alpha grunted painfully as he turned and marched weakly to the Excalibur Stone of Reality.

Twilight Sparkle even found Shadow Dragon and Demon Nezha were both badly injured and exhausted, though they both continued punching and kicking at each other for few times. All of her friends were also badly injured and exhausted after their fierce duel with Black Alpha.

After some thinking about the vision she saw and Iris Crystal told her about, Twilight Sparkle knew that she's the only one to end it before the world is reaching its end.

Twilight Sparkle flew straight to the Excalibur Stone of Reality as she turned and faced to Black Alpha. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he armed and readied his Oryuken Sword. She then marched towards him firmly and bravely.

Everyone, including Shadow Dragon and Demon Nezha, turned their attention to both Black Alpha and Twilight Sparkle. Both of them were marching towards each other.

"Twilight?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in concern.

Applejack hissed, "What the hay is she doing?! Black Alpha's going to kill her!"

"Get out of there now!" Duke shouted in concern.

"You can't defeat him!" Optimus Prime exclaimed in fear, "Run, Twilight!"

Worrying for Twilight Sparkle's safety, they're all screamed and shouted to her to stop and leave at once. But no avail at all, she continued marching towards the Black Cybertronian Knight, who is ready to kill her.

Though not knowing what Twilight Sparkle was doing, Demon Nezha refused to let her to ruin his plans. And just before he could do anything, Shadow Dragon jumped and prevented him from attacking his girlfriend. Both of them have fierce fist fights before using and striking their sword and spear at each other for few rounds.

Demon Nezha and Shadow Dragon armed and readied their weapon for one last duel. They both charged in before swung theirs at each other. After passing each other by, Shadow Dragon got a big scar on his left eye while Demon Nezha spilled some blood out as he was cut in half. He fell to the ground. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at his fallen nemesis. He sighed in shame.

"Damn you, Nezha." Shadow Dragon cursed a bit, "Stubborn and idiot as always. I know you want to protect them. But that's not the way..."

As Twilight Sparkle was marching, she began to sing harmonically and calmly, which shocked and surprised Black Alpha a lot. And at the same time, she held and touched her geodes necklace. It glowed and shined brightly in lavender, which affecting him. He grunted in pain as he can feel the light surging through his body. His red eyes slowly turned to normal greenish eyes as his anger transformed into more gentle and calmer demeanor.

Twilight Sparkle: _Many nights I've prayed  
For the love, my soul has craved  
In my heart, a hopeful song  
Led me to you_

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they saw. Twilight Sparkle was not only singing, but also able to stop Black Alpha on his tracks. Black Alpha was in shock and surprise as the memories surged and flown through his head. He recalled of all his happy times with Nimue, his friends and brothers. He even sang, which surprised everyone as well.

Black Alpha: _Now we are not alone  
Although we know there's much to fear  
Yet I braved to cross the road  
So I could see you again, oh yes_

Black Alpha squatted down while looking and facing at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled sadly. They both sang together harmonically and firmly.

Black Alpha & Twilight Sparkle: _As long there's a light, I will find it  
Though the journey is long, I stayed strong  
I'll not stop my tracks as long I have hope  
When I see you, we will feel  
The Heart of Two Souls_

As the song has ended, everyone was speechless on the battlefield as they have no idea of what's going on. And all they did is watch both Twilight Sparkle and Black Alpha looked at each other.

"What the heck was that?!" Flash Sentry asked in shock.

Flutterhsy shrugged, "I have no idea. But... But it's beautiful..."

"Indeed, it is," Rarity agreed, "When they say 'a song calm savage beast', it really did."

"I know that song. I have not heard it for a long time..." Black Alpha said in shock, "H-How did you know about this? It's... It's..."

"Unbelievable? I know. But that song has been in my family for a long time. And it's my favorite too." Twilight Sparkle nodded while explained calmly. She took her geodes out of her neck as she held it before Black Alpha, "I don't know why you refer to me as sister or Nimue. But I think I know why. I'm the descendant to Nimue."

Black Alpha sighed while nodded in agreeing, "You have her face, her voice, her heart and even the soul. I haven't forgotten about it." Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding. He then looked at her hand. He asked, "What are you doing?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "A gift of my friendship. To show you that there is a hope for everyone. I still believe in it. So does Nimue." Black Alpha was in shock and surprise. She continued, "I know that you know what you have to do now, Black Alpha. Ask yourself this - is this really what Nimue would have wanted?"

Black Alpha was silent as he was thinking about Twilight Sparkle's questions, involving him and his action that happens today. Looking at his surroundings - all he ever saw is death and destruction. He then looked at his bare hands. He shown his regrettable, painful and sad looks about it. As he took a deep breathe, he shown his firm and determined looks. He turned and took Twilight Sparkle's geodes, which slowly bring the rest with him as well.

As all eight of geodes whirling and swirling around Black Alpha. They all formed and attached to his spark chamber. He looked at Twilight Sparkle, who nodded firmly and proudly. He stood up and approached to the Excalibur Stone of Reality.

Everyone was in shocked and stunned of what they saw. They all couldn't believe of what Twilight Sparkle has done especially surrendering hers and others' geodes to Black Alpha. They quickly came towards her while armed and readied their guns and weapons.

"Everyone, stop!" Twilight Sparkle ordered firmly. Everyone looked at her in shock and concern. She sighed, "Everything will be fine."

Shadow Dragon hissed as he held her shoulders, "Twilight, how can you be sure?!"

"He's right," Sunset Shimmer said in concern, "Black Alpha is going to destroy our home."

"Are you sure that he's really doing the right thing?" Applejack asked in concern.

"I'm sure he won't," Twilight Sparkle said confidently, "Black Alpha knows what he's doing. So, tell the others to let the Knights used the Excalibur Stones of Reality now. Everything will be fine."

Everyone was still unsure and concern about it. They especially Megatron and Cobra Commander have reluctantly and forcefully agreed with her. They all radioed and ordered their allies and army to stop attacking and letting Twelve Cybertronian Knights go and use the Excalibur Stones of Reality. Their army was in shock and angered about it, nevertheless, they were forced to agree as well.

"This is a mistake..." Megatron snarled.

Cobra Commander nodded, "What the hell is she doing? She knows they will destroy the world and turn it into their perfect utopia!"

"I wish I knew what she was thinking at all," Duke said in concern, "But we've got to have faith in her now. I think she knows what she's doing."

Optimus Prime sighed, "So do I. Let us hope she's right."

"She'd better..." Megatron and Cobra Commander snarled.

As all Thirteen Cybertronian Knights are closed to their own Excalibur Stones of Reality, they all raised their weapons up high. They all closed their eyes as they began chanted humbly, calmly and firmly. Their weapons were glowing and shinning brightly in their respected colors for the moment. Excalibur Stones of Reality glowed and shinned in white brightly like shinning stars. They opened their eyes in white as they all slotted their weapons right into the stones.

With both weapons in the stones, the Excalibur Stones of Reality vibrated and shook very hard as they glowed brighter than before. They then gathered and created some powerful and bigger yet electrical energy balls-like. They unleashed and exploded its powerful energy blasts, which then spread and flown across the world. It even blinded and engulfed everything and everyone, including Black Alpha and his Twelve Cybertronian Knights.

Mane Seven and their allies were next to be engulfed. Everyone looked at each other sadly and concernedly. They all say their final goodbyes to each other, some were praying that they survived another attack and others were hugging each other and saying 'I love you' such as Terrorcreep and Fluttershy, Rarity and Shorty Thinking, Blazefist, Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash, Sam and Mikaela, and even Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry.

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon turned and looked at each other for the moment. They both held and hugged for the moment.

"Guess this is the end..." Shadow Dragon said in concern and shame as he held her tight and closed to him. He sighed, "I'm... I'm so sorry for everything, Twilight. I could have done something better for you. I really do."

Twilight Sparkle shushed gently to Shadow Dragon. She leaned on his chest, "It's okay, Shadow Dragon. Everything will be fine. I promised." She then looked at him. She smiled sadly, "I love you, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon sighed before looked at her face, "I know..."

As the white light continued engulfing all of their friends, both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle hugged while giving one last kiss on the lips for the moment. They then disappeared into the white light now. Everything is gone...

* * *

Within the chamber, the Mysterious Creator found her orb has turned into white, which frustrated and annoyed her that she can't see anything now. She slammed her fist on the metallic table hard that she wasn't sure if her master plan did come true or not.

"Damn it..." Mysterious Creator said darkly and angrily, "It's over... Who is the victor? And who is the defeater? I wonder..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_'Heart of Two Souls'_** is based on **_'When You Believe'_** , sung by **_Whitney Huston and Mariah Carey_**.


	19. Chapter 18: Memoirs of Black Alpha

**Chapter 18: Memoirs of Black Knight**

 ** _GROANED!_** Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blur at first. For the moment later, hers was getting better and clearer before. She now can see everything clearly. She found most of her friends, family and even enemies were unconscious but safe and alive.

Twilight Sparkle was relieved to see them alive. To her surprise and shock, they're no longer at ruins of Chicago anymore, but at the very same place where their discovery made and battle began - Camp Everfree. She also discovered that the area is in good shape and environmental when it was in ruined and destroyed by the first encounter with the Ultimate Warriors.

"Wow... H-How?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and surprise. She shook her head quickly before showing her firm looks, "No! Not the time to ask! Gotta wake others up now!"

Twilight Sparkle quickly wake up her friends and family one-by-one, excluding Decepticons and Cobra Command. They and even their nemeses groaned and moaned painfully and tiredly as they're all slowly waking up and recovering from their unconsciousness. Like her surprise and shock, they all were in surprise and shock as they questioned about how they ended up here.

Nevertheless, everyone cheered and laughed wildly and happily that they actually alive and survived the Dark Prophecy, and their home planet didn't change much at all.

"I don't believe it," Megatron said in shock and surprise, "We actually survived the Dark Prophecy. How is it possible?"

Cobra Commander hummed, "Truly curious yet unbelievable of this latest event we have. This is truly indeed a miracle..."

"Yeah. It sure is," Duke said in agreement, "I don't know how or why. But I'm glad to be alive."

"Indeed. But..." Optimus Prime said in concern as he turned and found some of his comrades and allies were moaning and grieving for their losses. He sighed in concern, "Not all of us."

Four Leaders from Autobots, Decepticons, G.I. Joe and even Cobra Commander found their members, who have lost and sacrificed their lives to defend their home and fighting against the enemies. The deceased members were Zartan, Soundwave, Shockwave, Smokescreen, Breakaway, Scorn, Strafe, Stinger, Firefly, Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, Blast-Off, Spirit, Major Bludd and Sergeant Stone.

"We cannot forget their sacrifices," Optimus Prime said firmly, "Theirs have not been in vain."

Duke nodded, "Yeah. I'm with you, Prime. We'll give them a proper resting burial. They all deserved it."

Megatron and Cobra Commander remained silent as they didn't want to admit and too proud of showing sympathy and caring for their comrades. But nevertheless, they have deep respects and high regards for theirs very much.

"We're back..." Gloriosa Daisy said in surprise as she looked at her camp. She sniffled tearfully of joy, "And it's still here!"

Timber Spruce smiled as he gave a pat on his older sister's shoulder, "Yes. It is, sis. Good to be back home now..."

Gloriosa Daisy turned and gave a warm hug to her little brother, who returned it to her. She sniffled happily, "It really is! We're finally come home."

Twilight Sparkle received some hugs and cheers from her friends, family and boyfriend. They all chatted about her being right that Black Alpha made the right choice.

"We're alive!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in shock.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Yes. Yes, We are."

Nyx cheered, "Yeah! You're all did it! You defeat Black Alpha and his Knights! You saved the world!"

"Yeah! You shown them!" Lance Jueticestrike exclaimed proudly.

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains cheered, "Go, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, Go! Go Autobots! Go, Joes!"

"Actually, we didn't defeat them," Sunset Shimmer said uneasily and concerned. The young ones yelped and gasped in shock. She continued, "Twilight let them used Excalibur Stones of Reality."

"Yeah. She did. But I don't get it." Applejack asked in surprise, "I thought we're finished and turned us into mindless slaves for his 'perfect utopia'. That's what Black Alpha wanted."

"So, what changed his mind?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Good question..." Saber Dragoon said in agreement, "Could he actually did the right thing?"

Blazefist hummed, "It's hard to tell." He then spotted at Black Alpha and his Twelve Cybertronian Knights stood before him and his allies. He looked suspicious and concern, "Why don't we ask them?"

"Yeah. Just hope that they don't try to kill us again," Terrorcreep said firmly.

Laxtinct squealed fearfully, "Tell me about it. I don't even want to get burn in this camp again! I really hate camp!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance, "Shut up, Lax!"

Everyone turned and looked at Thirteen Cybertronian Knights as they all approached slowly to them. And at the same time, most were armed with their lethal weapons and blasters just in case if the Cybertronian Knights may tried to attack them.

And just before Twilight Sparkle could said anything, she and her friends gasped as they found something off about Black Alpha and his Twelve Cybertronian Knights. They all found the knights looked very sick and pain. Some fell to the ground while others dropped to their knees. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee quickly grabbed and held Black Alpha up.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Black Alpha?! What happen?! Is he alright?"

"Black Alpha?" Optimus Prime asked in concern.

Black Alpha groaned in pain while looked sickly, "As I feared, our sparks are almost extinguished. Our time is up..."

"What?!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends asked in shock and concern, "H-How? Why?!"

Duke nodded, "Yeah. You and your knights have put up a great fight and beaten us to the pulp. And I don't think we actually did hit your spark chamber."

"You all must know, Excalibur Stones of Reality are the relics... Not to be used lightly... They can be used only once for shaping the reality. They will be destroyed after the use." Black Alpha said weakly while coughing, "But they also required a terrible price." He coughed again, "The sacrificial of strong life energy sources. We were the first chosen..." He coughed and wheezed heavily, "As Guardians and Sacrifice. And that is why..." He sighed, "We moved the relic and left the planet for our kind's safety and for emergency."

Everyone was in shock and concern as they all chatted about how dangerous the Excalibur Stones of Reality truly are.

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "Why were you chosen? Who forced you to?"

"Quintessa..." Black Alpha said weakly and painfully before coughed and wheezed heavily, "She and her so-called 'Creators' associates created a true yet terrible weapon of mass destruction. They're truly cruel and treacherous monsters. We forced them out."

"Damn it. Unbelievable..." Duke hissed in anger, "What kind of Creators are they?"

Optimus Prime said firmly, "It doesn't matter now, Duke. We must help Black Alpha and his Knights now."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help you?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Black Alpha sighed in defeat, "I'm afraid there isn't. Unless..."

Giving some thoughts Black Alpha looked down at eight geodes that attached to his chest. He touched and held them tightly and gently. The geodes glowed brightly colorfully, followed by him and his knights glowed in white lights. They all blinded everyone else. Black Alpha looked up and glanced at Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"Our time is up. We are no longer the Guardians to the Earth, but all of you are. You all are truly the heroes for showing courage, wisdom, kindness and hope. I leave the rest to you all." Black Alpha said firmly and calmly. He turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Thank you for saving my life again. At least, I get to see you again, Nimue. We will always be with you till the end..."

The white light continued glowing and shinning brightly in blinding Twilight Sparkle and her friends. As the light dimmed down and dispersed, they all found Black Alpha and his Knights stood firmly and motionlessly, but only eight geodes and a strange silver metal amulet that has the portraits of Black Alpha and his Twelve Cybertronian Knights were levitating and glowed brightly. They all flew straight towards Twilight Sparkle and her friends to get it.

As he friends chatted and cheered happily of getting back their geodes, Twilight Sparkle curiously yet sadly looked at the amulet's picture. Black Alpha's eyes winked in bright light, which made her sobbed tearfully. She sighed in defeat as she wished that she could have done something better for him and the knights. If Nimue were to be here, she would be grieving for her best friend's death like Twilight Sparkle.

Shadow Dragon approached Twilight Sparkle as he patted her shoulder for the moment. She turned and hugged him passionately while still crying tearfully. Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike came and joined the hug as well.

Both Autobots and G.I. Joe remained silent for the moment while lowering their heads down for paying their respects of both their comrades and redeemed Thirteen Cybertronian Knights. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Duke, Scarlett, Cade and Sam turned and faced to Megatron and Cobra Commander. Their nemeses were armed their guns at them. They remained firm and calm.

"We could finish you all off, once and for all," Megatron snarled darkly.

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "Indeed! That would savored us from being defeated and humiliated by you all again." He surprisingly lowered his gun, "But a deal is a deal, my family. We shall leave as the agreement."

Megatron snarled as he lowered his Fusion Canon as well, "Indeed, we do. We shall meet again, Prime. Megatron has returned..."

Megatron and Cobra Commander turned to their army. They nodded firmly and proudly. As commanded and understanding their leaders' commands, they all turned and headed off at once. Both Decepticons and Cobra Command have left the Camp Everfree. Cobra Commander approached to his helicopter and left while Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian Jet and flew off now.

"You'd think we did the right thing?" Sam asked.

Cade sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know. We definitely don't trust those guys for sure."

"True," Scarlett nodded in understanding, "At least, my brother honored our agreement. Both Cobra and Decepticons have to wait for three years."

"Unless someone wanna pissed them off," Bumblebee radioed.

"Yes. That is true, Bumblebee. If anyone attacked them, they have their rights to defend themselves" Optimus Prime said firmly. He sighed, "No doubt that the Humans will fear and hate us more. They will intend to destroy us now. They have lost their trusts in us now after what has happen today."

"Not all of us," Duke said firmly, "G.I. Joe won't betray and attack you. That's the promise."

"Thank you, Duke," Optimus Prime thanked humbly. He turned to Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps, who were uneasy and upset. He asked, "Lennox, what will happen to N.E.S.T. now?"

Colonel Lennox sighed, "They're gonna get disbanded again. And the worst is that the U.N. gonna forced some of us including me to join the newly military strike force - Transformers Reaction Force." Optimus Prime sighed in concern. He continued firmly, "I'm not gonna let that happen. I'll make sure that Autobots are not to be harmed. I'll never let that happen."

Sergeant Epps huffed, "Not me and most of the crew. We're gonna fight and protest to those assholes until they resigned! We will protect our brothers. That's promise."

"Yeah. I know. Do your best. Don't stop for the sake of our friendship, Epps. I may not able to convince them."

"Never crossed my mind. But I do what I must for brothers and buddies, my brother."

Sam sighed, "I can't believe this is happening."

Cade nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. Life's sucks."

Suddenly, couple of buses have arrived to the Camp Everfree. As the transports opened the door, the students and staff members climbed down. They all chatted and asked of what has happened here. Twilight Sparkle and her friends sighed as they have explanation to do now.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were preparing the funerals for their deceased allies and comrades. Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps have some of their N.E.S.T. Team in taking custody of Death Tactic while moving him to the special prison for the crimes against the United Nation. Silverclaw, Soki the Black Oni, ZeekCrimson and Ciel were pardoned since they were forced to join Nezha Vengito but also turned on him while helping the teams saving the world.

While driving the prisoner away, Death Tactic remained calm and patient while smiling proudly like he was expecting it to happen.

"Enjoy the victory while you still can, this is only the beginning," Death Tactic said calmly. He looked at the window case, which was opened, "So, what took you two long?"

Death Tactic was looking at both alive Sushi Tsunami and Ripper, who worn the N.E.S.T. Uniforms while driving the prison truck. They have cheated and survived the death.

"Be glad that I don't have bones and water power," Sushi Tsunami snarled a bit, "Or else. You would have been sent to prison for good!"

"Yeah! I was lucky that those fools didn't find my true form when they cut off my head," Ripper laughed while driving the prison truck, "And now our master plan is ruin. So, what's next?"

"We will withdraw to our new hidden base and plan our next attack," Death Tactic said calmly, "We just need more time. And next time, we will rise and take our revenge! And one day, the humanity will fall, for our departed Grand General!"

"Good to hear..." Ripper said amusingly."

"To defeat your enemies, we must know them. And what better ways to do that is to study them, their personalities, history, philosophy and arts. We will rise again. And clearly, I need more time to study them, their strengths and weaknesses."

Ripper groaned in annoyance, "Really? You still working on those things?"

Sushi Tsunami sighed, "Don't be so surprise about it. It's his hobby."

Death Tactic chuckled a bit, "In fact, I actually enjoy challenging them, their intellect, their strength and their unity. This camping experience taught me everything. And I want to learn more about them as well."

Ripper and Sushi Tsunami groaned in annoyance, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Back at the Camp Everfree, everyone was gathered for the funeral of their comrades - Scorn, Strafe, Smokescreen, Breakaway, Spirit and Sergeant Stone. They all were siting down while looking down sadly and quietly while military soldiers were standing up firmly as they were honoring and putting their respect to their former comrades. Mane Seven and their allies were standing before the coffins as Optimus Prime was making a speech about them.

"Throughout many years has passed on either Cybertron or Earth; we have been fighting together, staying close and bonding together as a team, friends, brothers and family against our common threats and obstacles." Optimus Prime spoke firmly and calmly for his speech. He sighed, "However, there are times that we must make a great sacrifice to protect and save our home. But, it has costs the lives of our allies and comrades. We cannot forget nor ignore it. We will grieve and miss them so much, but we will honor them as heroes and brothers."

Duke nodded in agreement, "Not just our comrades, but our enemies as well. Even though we don't share same ideals for our home; but we all do care and loved it. We will do anything to protect it, no matter what. And so, we should honored them as well for today. We don't just moan for our losses of comrades but honored them that we're alive and survive the apocalypse. We won't forget this." He sighed firmly as he saluted, "Present arms!"

As signal has been given, Autobots and G.I. Joe saluted firmly. Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force and even the young ones joined in as well. The rest of school staffs and students stood firmly and looked down sadly to pay their respect. The trumpets was sounded firmly and calmly for everyone to moan and grieve over the losses.

An hour has passed, the coffins of deceased heroes were sent away by K.S.I. Company for secured and safe areas to put them in resting place. Everyone was chatting with each other about today's latest events - allying with Decepticons-Cobra Command, surviving the Dark Prophecy and deceased heroes' sacrifices and funerals. Gloriosa Daisy approached to two principals and four heroic teams. Timber Spruce followed her as well, keeping her accompanied and comfort.

"I am so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had. And I wanted to do my duty as the Guardian to Black Alpha," Gloriosa Daisy said in guilty tone. She sighed, "Then instead I've made it the worst. The world was almost at the end. I should have told you all about my duty, then none of this could have happen."

Optimus Prime sighed, "Do not put a blame on yourself. You did your duty to protect him from being attacked and robbed."

"Yeah. We would do the same as well," Duke said firmly and calmly.

Gloriosa Daisy sighed, "Even so, I'm still blame for this. Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich."

"No, you mustn't." Optimus Prime disagreed firmly. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce were surprised and shocked. He continued, "Do not sell this land because of your mistakes, Gloriosa. You should continue your duty as counselor and caretaker of the knights now. This is to honor your family and comrades, and even Black Alpha. They wouldn't want you do this."

Duke nodded while looking at Thirteen Cybertronian Knights, "Yeah. I'm with Prime. After all, the knights need someone to watch over them. Who would do better job than two camp counselors and the guardians?"

Though happy and relief to get supports, Gloriosa Daisy still feel guilty and ashamed about it.

Principal Celestia spoke up, "It's not just about honoring your family's legacy and friendship. This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included."

"It also meant to me and my wife so much," Cade added in, "So does my daughter."

Tessa nodded, "Please, don't sell it, Gloriosa Daisy. I beg of you."

Vice Principal Luna nodded, "Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?"

"I don't! I hate camp!" Laxtinct protested firmly. Everyone gave the annoying glares at him. He yelped in concern, "What?! I still hate it! Really!"

"Just shut up!" Everyone exclaimed in annoyance.

"Either way, We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!" Twilight Sparkle protested, "Gloriosa, this camp is your home and the safe haven to Black Alpha and Cybertronian Knights! No one have the rights to take it away!" She turned to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, "If it meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. I'm with her. And we need their help to save it."

"And maybe we can," Sunset Shimmer said in agreement, "And no one wants their camp to be sold and built into spa resort especially this place is for Cybertronian Knights."

"So, you're saying we're doing some sort of charity?" Flash Sentry suggested.

Applejack hummed, "Or maybe, a fundraiser?"

Rarity gasped, "Or a ball?!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Our band could play!"

Fluttershy gasped, "I can help writing a new song just for the occasion!"

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "PARTY! MORE PARTY! AND MORE PARTY!"

"Woohoo! You go, girls!" Flare Tiger cheered while thinking about the location, "We could hold it in the crystal cave!"

Rarity gasped and squealed as she jumped and hugged Shorty Thinking, "A crystal ball! I'm on it!"

"That's a good idea. We all can do that," Blazefist smiled, "And we would like to help out too."

"With the help from all of us," Shorty Thinking said calmly and firmly. He also blushed when he was hugged by Rarity, "We can save the camp!"

Terrorcreep nodded, "Yes. We will make sure that Camp Everfree will not be sold to Filthy Rich!"

"Now, that's the camper's spirit," Saber Dragoon exclaimed firmly and proudly, "Let's show the world that We Stand for Everfree!"

"And I'm gonna cook the best meal of all!" Icy exclaimed happily. Everyone, except Gloriosa Daisy, yelped in concern while looking at her. She was confused, "Was there something I said?"

Tailtech laughed uneasily, "How we just help, that's all?"

Icy hummed before sighed in defeat, "I guess so.

"YEAH!" Lance Justicestrike, Cutie Mark Crusaders and the little creatures cheered.

"Or maybe-!" Laxtinct stopped as he found everyone was glaring at him. He yelped, "Shutting up! No saying 'I hate camp'. Zip it!"

Everyone, and even Autobots and G.I. Joe, all chatted and commented in agreement that Mane Seven's ideas of saving Camp Everfree. Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy were touched and amazed by their supports and willingness.

"Those are all good ideas. I admire everyone's enthusiasm, really, I do," Gloriosa Daisy sighed in defeat, "but I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone."

Mane Seven and their allies smiled proudly happily as they exclaimed, "We got this!"

"So, what are we waiting for?!" Wheelie asked in annoyance.

Brains played trumpet in fanfare style, "Let's get the party started! Woohoo!"

* * *

With everyone and even reluctant Laxtinct agreeing to their 'Saving Camp Everfree' plans, they all began their works. Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce were preparing some invitation letters for alumni and other campers. While she was reading and relaxing of using levitation magic on working, both Shadow Dragon and Timber Spruce were competing in finishing the work. This annoyed her about boys' competitiveness for her.

Spike and Dragoking brought food and drinks for their friends to get rest and refresh before resumed their works.

Twilight Sparkle: _I used to think that stories were just that  
Set in stone, concrete as a fact  
It didn't dawn on me  
That I could change history_

Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were leading students in setting up and preparing the crystal ball for the event. Both of them smiled at each other as they're good working together.

Wheelie and Brains plans to break the couples up as they readied with watery guns while aiming it at Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry. But instead, they got splattered by the pinkish cake, thrown by tripping of Snips and Snails. Both Minicons groaned in annoyance as they missed their chance.

Sunset Shimmer: _Now I know I'm writing my own song  
Fight my way to the ending that I want  
I'll turn a tragedy_

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle: _Into an epic fantasy_

Optimus Prime led his Autobots gently and carefully gathering and moving All Thirteen Cybertronian Knights into the cave since it was Black Alpha's resting place. Joe and Duke led the remaining team in repairing and remodeling some old and damaged furniture and houses into more new ones.

The Rainbooms: _Hey! Hey! Hey!  
You can be a hero (hero) too  
Oh-oh-oh_

Canterlot High School students including Mane Seven and their allies took their break from works and have some great time of playing other activities such as hiking mountains, canoeing, fishing and even enjoying watching the sun.

The Rainbooms: _Take my hand, I'm here for you  
Come away with me  
Be the legend you are meant to be  
You'll always be  
Ever free_

Although she was happy to see everyone was helping to save Camp Everfreem Gloriosa Daisy was still feel guilty about her failures of protecting Camp Everfree and Black Alpha. Timber Spruce came to comfort her, which she felt better now.

The Rainbooms: _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the legend you are meant to be  
Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the legend you are meant to be_

Fluttershy instructed some wild animals of setting the party up, and even Terrorcreep helped her out as well. However, the vampire mutant almost tripped due to his injuries but luckily taken care and protected by his girlfriend. After a cut of on fingers to mark on lips, they both gave each other a deep passionate kiss. Cutie Mark Crusaders joined and helped their friends out as well.

Pinkie Pie, Flare Tiger, Tailtech and Icy happily making some foods and deserts for the party, though both of them pretended and made some excuses to Icy in setting tables up than cooking food.

Fluttershy: _There was a time when fear would hold me down  
Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

Rainbow Dash, Aquastroke and Blazefist were travelling and arriving to the town from near and far. They were all delivering the invitation letters to Camp Everfree Alumni, Campers and Residents to raise the funds for the camp.

Rainbow Dash: _Look at me now, I'm soaring high  
It's never boring in the sky_

Saber Dragoon, Applejack and even reluctant Laxtinct moved some rocks aside to clear and make an entrance to the Crystal Ball Cave, though both Dragon Strike Force members got shocked and scared by the cowgirl's strength in lifting and throwing away the giant boulder.

Applejack: _When I know I've got friends on my side  
Whatever trials I'll take them all in stride_

While Shorty Thinking was setting some electronic devices and machines for party, Rarity activated and used her Diamond Force-Field Powers to form a chandeliers, which were placed to the ceiling in a straight line. As they both finished their works, both scientist and fashion designer gave each other a lovingly eyes and deep passionate kiss.

Rarity: _Together we will shine so bright  
Radiant brilliance in the night_

With the Crystal Ball was readied and more people arriving and joining the party, everyone was in their formal dancing and partying suits. They all began partying and having fun wildly and happily at the ball - chatting, dancing, singing and more for fun especially donating funds for 'saving Camp Everfree'.

The Rainbooms: _Hey! Hey! Hey!  
You can be a hero (hero) too  
Oh-oh-oh_

Mane Seven were playing a band and music for the audience to enjoy it happily and wildly. And behind them and stage is the emptied hollow robotic shells of Black Alpha and Twelve Cybertronian Knights. Shorty Thinking even used the projector to show some slides and pictures about how great and fun being at Camp Everfree, involving Mane Seven and their friends in it.

Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe, and even students and staff members from Canterlot High School joined the fun to support Mane Seven in singing and playing musical instruments.

The Rainbooms: _Take my hand, I'm here for you  
Come away with me  
Be the legend you are meant to be  
You'll always be  
Ever free_

As the song reached its end, the crowd went wild and giving applause to Mane Seven and their allies for giving the best party at Camp Everfree.

The Rainbooms: _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the legend you are meant to be  
Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the legend you are meant to be!_

* * *

 _Two hours later...  
_  
Gloriosa Daisy was on the stage as she held the mike for making announcement. Everyone looked at her as they wondered of what's happening next.

"Thank you all so much for coming. And for helping us raise enough money to..." Gloriosa Daisy said calmly before showing her nervous yet excited looks. Her tears began to pour down. She announced proudly and happily, "save Camp Everfree!"

 _ **CHEER!**_ The crowd went wild. Everyone have saved the Camp Everfree. Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe were in relieved due to them were glad that Black Alpha and his Twelve Cybertronian Knights have some good resting place now.

Filthy Rich was annoyed and angered that he wasn't able to buy the Camp Everfree since Gloriosa Daisy has earned enough money to buy it. He turned and exited the cave. Cutie Mark Crusaders laughed as they make some funny faces at the business man's back. Lance Justicestrike sighed as he gave them some scolding of not doing it.

Optimus Prime sighed while looking at Black Alpha, "Now, you can rest in peace, Alpha. Leave the rest to us now. We will defend it. It's our home."

"Yeah. We won't let him down," Duke said firmly, "We'll protect home. We won't let it destroyed. Not in our watch."

Flash Sentry cheered wildly, "Woohoo! Go, Sunset!"

"S.D., Your girlfriend is awesome," Timber Spruce remarked amusingly, "You're really a lucky guy."

Instead of annoying and angering, Shadow Dragon smiled proudly and happily, "Yeah. I really am. She is one of the best I had."

Gloriosa Daisy turned to the Rainbooms, "Thank you for everything. Oh, if I just asked for help in the first place."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Hey, don't sweat it, it's kinda what we do."

"Yes." Twilight Sparkle smiled as she turned to Black Alpha's Robotic Mode, "Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about now."

 _Prepare for the Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	20. Epilogue: The Knights of Friendship

**Epilogue: The Knights of Friendship**

At Spark Chamber of Cybertron, Alpha Trion was talking with a giant canister of blue energizing ball-like. They both were in relief and happy that they have survived both Dark Prophecy and Thirteen Great Cybertronian Knights' Wrath. And now it's over.

"It's finally over..." Primus said in relief and happily, "The Knights are in peace."

"Yes, I agreed." Alpha Trion sighed, "Both Earth and Cybertron are safe. And more importantly, Optimus Prime is freed from Quintessa's control."

Primus nodded, "Indeed, old friend." He hummed fearfully as if he was sensing something coming to him, "Who goes there?!" He yelped in pain as his energizing spark began flickering and running out of energy especially the spark chamber's losing the lights. He screamed in pain, "What's happening?! I'm losing power! Alpha Trion!"

"Primus?! What can I do to help?!" Alpha Trion asked in concern. And just before Primus could do anything, his spark flickered and turned to blackness like he's been shut down. He gasped, "Primus? Great Creator?! What happen?!"

"He needs timeout for now..." A familiar female voice said darkly.

Alpha Trion turned to his back and found a mysterious being entered the entrance. It shocked and scared him a lot.

"Oh no..." Alpha Trion said fearfully, "Quintessa..."

Quintessa smirked darkly and widely, "There's been a change of plans. I will do what I must to accomplish my missions. And I cannot let you and Primus live and stop me."

Quintessa slowly approached while readying her energizing powered on her hands like she wanted to kill Alpha Trion. He is now worried and frightened of what she is going to do to him like what she did to Primus.

* * *

At the Crystal Cave; everyone including Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force were having great time together - chatting, singing, dancing, funding and donating for Camp Everfree, and some of them were praying and paying their respect to Thirteen Great Cybertronian Knights.

Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike were bending their knees to the ground while holding and closing their hands in praying gesture. They were paying their respects to Black Alpha and his knights. After finishing their praying, they stood up firmly before humbly bowed to the robotic statues.

Twilight Sparkle and her siblings then glanced at Black Alpha, whose right eye blinked and shined in white sparkling star. While others were confused and surprised, she smiled calmly and happily.

 _"I will always be with you, Twilight, when you need it..."_

Twilight Sparkle sighed and bowed humbly, "Rest in Peace, Black Alpha."

"Yeah, he deserves it," The gentle older man's voice said. Twilight Sparkle and her siblings turned to their back. They found Timber Spruce approached them. He smiled, "Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from those Rubus fruticosus. Blackberry brambles."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I'm familiar with the genus."

"You know. It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers." Nyx said amusingly, "I thought my sister, her boyfriend and friends saved them."

Lance Justicestrike nodded while smiled amusingly, "Yeah. So, what exactly did you do again?"

Timber Spruce scoffed a bit, "Yeah. But I saved your sister from falling on the docks." He turned to Twilight Sparkle as he gave her a wink, "so that you can save the campers. So technically, it was all me."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "I'm really glad I met you."

"Uh-oh." Timber Spruce said in shock and disappointment. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were surprised and confused. He sighed, "That sounds like a goodbye. And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?"

Twilight Sparkle was surprised, along with her siblings by the question he asked. They both hoped that he's asking her as friends, and nothing else.

"As friends?" Twilight Sparkle asked uneasily.

Realized of his mistakes, Timber Spruce yelped before cleared his throat, "Yeah! Friends! Of course, I'm asking for hangout as friends. That's all."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Oh, good. That's all I need to hear. I'm glad that we're friends."

"Yeah, me too." Timber Spruce agreed.

As Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce were looking at each other briefly, Shadow Dragon appeared in-between them while smiling amusingly.

"I hope you're not talking about the date, aren't you two?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce yelped in surprise. They both exclaimed frantically, "No! Of course not! That's not what you're thinking!"

"Oh good..." Shadow Dragon sighed in relief. He turned to Timber Spruce, "And by the way, your sister's looking for you about the donors."

"Oh. Thanks for info, S.D." Timber Spruce said calmly, "See ya."

"Hey, Timber." Shadow Dragon called. Timber Spruce turned and looked at him. He smiled, "Sorry about the punches."

Timber Spruce nodded, "No worries. No hard feelings at all."

Timber Spruce turned and headed off at once. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled at him amusingly and happily.

"Still got jealous issues with him?" Twilight Sparkle asked amusingly.

"A bit," Shadow Dragon said amusingly, "Save the last dance for me?"

"Eeyup. I always did." Twilight Sparkle said amusingly, "Just saving both dance and our usual night time, just for you."

Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike groaned a bit of hearing it, but they decided not to bother it since both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon loved each other very much.

"Twilight, I truly am sorry for what I did to Timber" Shadow Dragon apologized before sighed in shame, "and what I almost did to Nezha."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Shadow Dragon, look. I already forgave you for that. But I'm glad that you didn't go that far."

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have you."

"Me too. You and Iris both saved me a lot from the evil inside me."

"Just do what I can to protect you, princess."

"Thank you, my black samurai."

Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon gave each other a deep passionate kiss. This made Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike happy in watching it. The rest of their friends arrived and watched the scene. They all smiled at the romantic scene. Some even laughed and snickered at it. The couples departed and turned to their friends.

"Adorable." Rarity remarked happily. She squealed as she hugged Shorty Thinking happily, making him yelped in shock and concern. She giggled, "I loved romance. Yours is the best, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "You're the one to talk, Rarity. Who would have thought a fashion designer like you could have fallen for a scientist?"

Rarity blushed amusingly before departed from hugging Shorty Thinking. She giggled, "I can't help it." She turned and looked at him before holding his hand, "But I really do like him because of who he really is."

Shorty Thinking smiled, "Thanks, Rarity."

"And what about Timber?" Flash Sentry asked amusingly, "Is he not really that bad, SD? Right? I mean he lay off your girlfriend, did he?"

Shadow Dragon scoffed before nodded. Applejack sighed as she approached and gave a small nudge to Twilight Sparkle, "Way to stick with your dancing partner, Twi."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded. Sunset Shimmer smiled, "He does seem like a pretty cool guy."

"You know what else is cool? Our awesome new superpowers!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily and wildly. She used her superspeed powers out in voyaging across the cave. She screamed wildly, "I handed out, like, four hundred fliers, set up the stage, and still had time to pick up pizza!" She returned to her friend I love my superspeed!"

Blazefist groaned, "Just what we need? More problems to deal with."

"On the bright side, Blaze," Aquastroke said amusingly while nudging her husband's right arm. She turned and patted Rainbow Dash's hair while laughing, "With our help and training, Rainbow and her pals could get better as us."

Saber Dragoon smiled while nodded, "Aqua's right. We could use some help to look after our home, just in case if we're off to someplace else. The more the merrier."

"And don't forget about the Armor Guardians," Tailtech added in, "Piloting those robots are awesome! We can use them to fight off some evil Decepticons and monsters of they ever show up!"

"That would be a great help, Tail," Icy nodded in agreement.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders squealed happily, "Awesome!"

"Well, too bad, they're badly damages now," Shorty Thinking said angrily, "And those knights couldn't repair my machines than just the world?! I needed them!"

"Put a sock into it, genius," Terrorcreep said in annoyance while nudging Shorty Thinking's arm, "Be grateful that your and your sisters' inventions were put in good uses."

"Yeah. You fix it once, you can do it again," Laxtinct cheered.

Shorty Thinking groaned, "It's gonna take a lot of time to get it done. And maybe forever..."

"And you won't be doing alone, Wally," Ciel said firmly as she entered the scene. Everyone looked at her and ZeekCrimson approached to them. She continued, "You have me, Asami and Zeek to help you out. Plus, I know these robots inside out."

ZeekCrimson smiled and nodded, "It's the least we can do, Professor."

Shorty Thinking couldn't help but smiled at Ciel and ZeekCrimson. He patted her gently, "Thanks, Ciel. You're the best."

Sunset Shimmer hummed thoughtfully while looking at her geode necklace, "About this. I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers."

"Well, that's good," Flash Sentry said in agreement.

"You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset Shimmer shook her head, "No. In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Me too."

"Cool." Shadow Dragon said amusingly as he looked at his watch-like Morpher Device, "So, what are we going to call it? We already named Pony Morphers for the girls when they either powered up or lose their magic."

"How about a Black Samurai Morpher?" Flash Sentry asked, "I mean you worn it like samurai."

"Hmm, I like that. It also means I can be a superhero and change into this." Shadow Dragon said amusingly as he transformed into his Black Samurai Mode, "Shining Armor's gonna be so jealous!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned before nudged her boyfriend's back, "Don't let it get to your head, Shadow Dragon. Shining Armor won't be easily intimidating."

Shadow Dragon chuckled, "I can try..."

Everyone laughed amusingly while chatted and agreed that they can used their newly superpowers to help and protect the world. The old man appeared behind of Sunset Shimmer, before patted her shoulder gently and calmly.

"I have to say you and your friends did well," The old man said calmly, "For saving our world for four times, Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset Shimmer was surprised and shocked of what she heard. And just before she could ask, her powers led her entered his mind now.

* * *

 ** _[The Old Man's Mind]_**

 _Sunset Shimmer found herself in the cleaned and organized library. It's filled with not only books, but also some Cybertronian artifacts, technologies and the arts and pictures of them as well. Other than that, there were three picture frames involved her and her friends saving the world, some information, schematics and newspapers about Canterlot High School and Imperial Phoenix's Fortress. She was in surprise and shock of what she was looking at._

 _ **"What the?"** Sunset Shimmer's voice asked._

 _"Did you like it," The old man asked. Sunset Shimmer's POV turned to him. He smiled, "My name is Sir Edmund Burton, Sunset Shimmer. I am honored to meet you in pony."_  
 _ **  
"W-What do you want?"**_

 _"Other than meeting you in person, I just want to say thank you for saving the world again and protecting your friends as well. Particularly, your Autobots. Twilight Sparkle did well to clam the savage beasts by the use of Nimue's old song. That is the only Black Alpha has treasured the most and to remember her. That is the greatest moment of triumph. And therefore, you and your friends deserve a great reward."_

 _ **"W-What do you mean, Sir Edmund?"**_

 _"I, Sir Edmund Burton - leader of Order of the Witwicans, hereby dub thee and thy friends and sisterhoods as part of the order - The Knights of Friendship. If you need anything, find me at England. You know it well." Sir Edmund smiled amusingly and calmly, "Take good care of each other and your robotic friends. Be prepared for everything, Sunset Shimmer of Equestria Realm."_  
 _ **  
"W-What the heck?!"** Sunset Shimmer's voice asked in confusion and shock. Everything slowly blurred and turned into white. She gasped, **"W-Wait! I need to ask you! Who are you?! How did you know about this?! I need to know!"**_

* * *

Sunset Shimmer got snapped back to the reality as she looked down and found a metallic badge with crossed stick with four strange symbols. She was in confuse and surprise. She turned to her back and found the old man or Sir Edmund Burton nowhere to be found. She was in shock and confuse of what's really going on. Flash Sentry turned and looked at her.

"Hey, everything okay?" Flash Sentry asked in confusion.

"Did you see the old man behind me?" Sunset Shimmer asked. Flash Sentry shook his head. She hummed, "I guess I was dreaming. Sorry to worry you. Let's just enjoy the party."

Flash Sentry shrugged but nodded in understanding. He turned and joined the party at once. And just before she could joined in; she found Sam and his three friends approached her.

"Hey, what's up?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Sam hissed, "Did you see an old man, Sunset?"

"And his name is Sir Edmund Burton?"

"You know where he went?"

"No. One moment he was here for me to read his mind, and the next, he disappeared. So, what is it you want from him?" Sunset Shimmer asked. Sam showed his badge, which shocked and surprised her. She shown hers to him, "I got mine too! What could this mean?!"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. But he told me that I should continue my great grandfather's work by helping and protecting the Autobots as member of Order of Witwicans. I think that's what we're gonna do. And you?"

"Knights of Friendship. That's what he called us," Sunset Shimmer explained. Sam was in shock and confuse. She hummed, "Strange. Yeah, I know. But who was that old man?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know. Just hope he's a friend, not enemy..."

At the cave's entrance, Sir Edmund Burton smiled at the scene before turned and walked away at once. He was accompanied by the robotic butler of his.

"I believe the job is done?" The robotic butler asked.

Sir Edmund Burton smiled, "Indeed, it is, Cogman. I hope they're ready."

Sir Edmund Burton and Cogman have strange surging energy flowing through them. And the next thing happens, they disappeared from sights. Who were they?! Where did they go?!

* * *

On the next day, everyone was gathered at the docks. Optimus Prime packed up with jetpack boosters, Star Saber, Prime Shield and some guns. He was preparing for his journey to find and hunt down the Creators. They all were upset and disappointed that he has to go again. They all wished him to stay with them instead.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay here?" Nyx pleaded.

Optimus Prime sighed as he kneed down while looked at Nyx, "I have to, Nyx. For the sake of our kind and friendship, I must find and defeat Quintessa and her Creators. Who knows what plans and weapons they have in stored. And also, I've made promise to Black Alpha that I'll keep the world safe."

"I understand," Nyx said in upset tone, "I'm gonna miss you. You're my hero."

Optimus Prime shook his head, "I'm not the only one, Nyx. Your sister and others are. Do not despair of it."

Nyx turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled at her. The little one smiled back to her before giving her older sister a hug. Optimus Prime was right. Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and others are also her heroes, but she will miss the leader of the Autobots too.

"We will see you again?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I cannot be certain, Twilight," Optimus Prime admitted. Everyone looked down. He sighed, "But as long you held the memories of our friendship and the moments we shared together, I'll not be forgotten as I have you. In our hearts and sparks, we'll always be together as friends and family." Everyone smiled as they were touched by his speech. He smiled, "I will return, some day."

"Then, I'll look after the rest until you return," Cade said firmly. Autobots nodded in agreement. Optimus Prime smiled in relief. He turned to Tessa, "Tessa, go with Shane to K.S.I. now. Joshua will look after you from now on."

Tessa shook her head in denial, "No, dad. I can't! You need me! I want to help."

"No, Tessa, you can't!" Cade protested. It angered and upset Tessa. He continued, "Listen to me, sweetheart. Do me a favor - live for me. You're already grown up now. You have your own life now - boyfriend, new college and new places to go to. I'll be fine. I promised. I have them."

Tessa was very against it yet reluctant to agree. She came and gave her father a hug. He then returned to her. Shane sighed before she some tears out.

"And I'll do my best to protest the government and saved others," Sam said firmly, "I won't let them kill you guys again."

Mikaela nodded, "Yeah, so do I."

"No brothers to mine deserve this," Sergeant Epps said firmly.

Colonel Lennox was ashamed to face Optimus Prime. He sighed as he looked at the leader's eyes, "I'd never want this. I never wanted. I'm sorry, Prime."

"Do not blame yourself for this, Lennox." Optimus Prime said calmly, "You must do what you think it's right. Do it for your family, not mine or Autobots now. I will not force you to rebel against your country as they did to you against us."

"Thanks. But seriously, I'm sorry," Colonel Lennox said in shame. He sighed, "But I won't let them harm you and others."

"Well, my team ain't gonna join some stupid slaughters," Duke said firmly, "But we need to keep an eye on Cobra Commander now."

Roadblock nodded, "Yeah. No doubt he's planning ahead after three years later."

Scarlett smirked, "We'll stop and imprisoned them, just like before."

"Agreed," Optimus Prime smiled as he turned to the other Autobots, "While TRF will no doubt find and hunt all of us down after what has happened, Megatron and his Decepticons needed to be watch out. If they dared to attack the humans or you..."

"We'll kick their asses!" Bumblebee radioed firmly before giving a thumbs up, "You can count on us, sir. We won't let you down."

Optimus Prime nodded firmly. He turned to Sideswipe, Wheelie and Brains, who were sticking close to Sunset Shimmer and her friends.

"So, you've made your decision." Optimus Prime asked.

Sideswipe smiled, "Yeah. They're my family and responsible. I'm sticking with them."

"So, are we," Wheelie and Brains said firmly and proudly.

"Very well," Optimus Prime said firmly, "Though the path we taken is separate and sever our ties, our bonds and memories we shared will not be forgotten. They defend the family and friendship. They're part of your hearts and sparks. Goodbye for now. Till All Are One..."

"Till All Are One..."

As everyone has said their goodbyes to Optimus Prime, the Leader of Autobot Faction activated his jetboosters. He launched up to the sky as he began his journey. Everyone watched him flying into the space. They all prayed that he will be in safe from harms...

Sunset Shimmer hummed in concern, "There is one thing I'm still wondering about, though." Everyone turned and looked at her. She asked, "Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?"

Everyone awed in realization. Sunset Shimmer was right about the magic. It hit the cave from a distance location. But where?

"Good question," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "I have a bad feeling that this is the beginning."

Twilight Sparkle hummed fearfully, "And something tells me that I don't really like it..."

* * *

Something strange is happening at the Canterlot High School. On the stone block where a horse statue once stood, couple of aura magical streams start leaking out and flying around. As everyone from Camp Everfree has feared and worried, this is only the beginning...

* * *

With Optimus Prime left the Planet Earth and began his journey, everyone went to their separate ways now. All they can do is pray that everything will be fine at the end while hoping to meet again, where they won't worry about the wars.

Sunset Shimmer: _Somewhere's a book  
With chapters still blank_

Main cast: _Insi-i-ide_

Optimus Prime was flying across galaxy. He continued his search for Quintessa and her Creators, not only for answers he needs to know but also stopping them from fulfilling their plans. He has made his promise to his friends, family, the fallen comrades and Black Alpha that he will protect his home, no matter the cost.

Rarity: _It's the book of our lives  
And the story is ours_

Main cast: _To write_

Sunset Shimmer: _Ours to write_

After leaving Camp Everfree, Cade and Bumblebee led the remaining forces of Autobots to their safe haven, where no one and not even K.S.I. could find them. They all have arrived at car junkyard, which located at somewhere at Arizona. They all unpacked their stuffs and settling down on their new home now.

While Autobots were settling down, both Cade and Bumblebee looked up at the sky as they hoped that their family and friends are safe especially Optimus Prime.

Applejack: _Some pages fade  
While others are black_

Main cast: _And whi-i-ite_

Back at his apartment of Washington, Sam was discussing with Mikaela and Sergeant Epps about how they can rally some sympathizers and good people behind their backs to save and protect Autobots from Transformers Reaction Force. They will not let their friends died. They also hoped that Bumblebee and others will be fine.

Tessa and Shane were hanging out for the movie at New York. And at the same time, they looked up while thinking about Cade Yeager.

Fluttershy: _And the story begins  
Again every time_

Main cast: _We try  
_  
Applejack: _Every time we try_

G.I. Joe returned to the Pit. They received the transmission from the President of United States and United Nation. They were summoned to join the Transformers Reaction Force for hunting and killing the Autobots. The team refused because of their friendship and bond with Autobots and others.

Duke, Scarlett and Roadblock overseeing the monitors on both Cobra Command's activities and G.I. Joe training and sharpening their skills. They have to be ready for Cobra Commander's movement.

Main cast: _And hope shines eternal  
And friends are all I need_

(Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: _All I need)_

Main cast: _And hope shines eternal_

(Twilight Sparkle: _Shines eternal)_

Main cast: _And the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
When you're here with me_

Colonel Lennox arrived at his new military base - Transformers Reaction Force, where he secretly make plans and talks with General Morshower and some of N.E.S.T. Team about avoiding to kill while saving their Autobots and former allies. Santos, newly commander, gave instruction and training to both veteran and recruits about dealing with Transformers.

Twilight Sparkle: _I've fought through the darkness  
And come out the_

Main cast: _Other si-i-ide  
_  
After losing both Lockdown's Spaceship and other remaining warships, Megatron and his remaining forces of Decepticons traveled by foot and vehicle modes. They all have to avoid human contacts and escape Transformers Reaction Force since they made agreement for not attacking the humans after three years and United Nation have declared a war against both them and Autobots.

Arriving at the Pyramid of Giza in Egypt, the Decepticons encountered a mysterious woman worn a blue hooded cloak dress. She transformed into a humanoid mechanical being with armors, strange crown-like trident and tentacles. She smirked darkly as she making a proposal to Megatron, who seems to be intriguing with her plans.

Rainbow Dash: _For rain clouds will clear  
The way for the_

Main cast: _Sunny sky_

Applejack: _Way for the sunny sky-y-y_

In his new hidden hideout, Cobra Commander gathered all of his surviving loyal officers. They all were discussing and making new plans for conquest, once three years are up. And they also have to deal with G.I. Joe as well if they wanted to achieve it.

Pinkie Pie: _I've been afraid  
And stayed through the longest_

Main cast: _Ni-i-ight_

Twilight Sparkle: _Through the longest ni-i-ight  
_  
A week has been passed, the camping trip at Camp Everfree is over. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce waved and said their goodbyes to Canterlot High School students and staff members. They're all heading back home, along with Sideswipe following them now.

Pinkie Pie: _But morning still comes  
And with it, it brings_

Main cast: _A light_

Rainbow Dash: _Oh, it brings a li-i-ight_

During their journey back home; Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't happy about the latest event and decision they make - Autobots are fugitives as the Decepticons, N.E.S.T Team have been disbanded and turned into Transformers Reaction Force, G.I. Joe severed their connection to United Nation while focused their hunts on Cobra Command, and now Optimus Prime has left the Earth to hunt down Quintessa and her associates.

Despite what has been, Mane Seven and their allies looked at each other as they all have each other and will overcome the obstacles together. They all hoped that they will meet and reunited again. One day... Someday...

All: _And hope shines eternal_  
 _And friends are all I need_

 _(_ Sunset Shimmer: _Yeah, they're all I need)_

All: _And hope shines eternal_

(Applejack: _Shines eternal)_

All: _And the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
The future is always bri-i-ight  
Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
When you're here with me_

Everyone looked at the picture - it has Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Autobots, G.I. Joe and some of their allies smiling and making some funny faces and poses. They held the pictures close to them as they will treasured it very much...

 _ **"In any war or struggle we face, there will always be the hardest decision to make. There will be days when the world turn against us. The days when we doubt ourselves. But that will never come the day, we will lose hope and faith. Our bonds of friendship and family will pull us through it. For in our sparks and hearts, we will always be united as one**_

 _ **I am Optimus Prime. I send this message to all. We will fight and defend what is precious and treasure to us till the end. Till All Are One..."**_

Optimus Prime's Last Message

* * *

At unknown area, there was some thunderstorm on the cemetery. In it, lies a strange demonic angelic female worn a demonic warrior statue, which was close to the temple. It the began to form some cracks. A laughter was sounded within in wicked cruel female's voice. The black smoke emerged and flowed out from the cracked statue.

"Freedom at last..." The wicked female's voice said darkly, "My body is destroyed and my powers are diminished. I must find the way back home. And when I do, I will find you, Yami. And if you're with Hikari, I will kill her and devour her for good. You will be mine! Kyuubi Lilith will return..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, Nimue  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle/Nimue (Singing Voice)  
Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime  
Chris Pratt: Duke  
Frank Welker: Megatron/Galvatron, Soundwave, Mutated Zombies, Infernocons  
Robert Baker: Cobra Commander  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito, Primus  
Lars Mikkelsen: Death Tactic  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha  
Kelly Hu: Iris Crystal  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Vice Principal Luna, Derpy  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Skip Stellrecht as Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Sandalwood  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Captain Rexstrike, Dreadbot, Mutated Zombies, Infernocons  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike

 **Secondary Casts:**  
Andy Serkis: Fallax Vulpe  
Enid-Raye Adams: Gloriosa Daisy  
Brian Doe: Timber Spruce  
Mark Ryan: Bumblebee  
James Remar: Sideswipe  
John DiMaggio: Crosshairs, Nitro Zeus, Mutated Zombies, Infernocons  
Ken Watanabe: Drift  
John Goodman: Hound  
Jeff Bennett: Prowl  
Nolan North: Smokescreen  
Andrew Kishino: Breakaway  
Grey Griffon: Arcee  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie  
Reno Wilson: Brains, Mohawk, Sqweeks  
Evangeline Lily: Scarlet  
Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson: Roadblock  
Ray Park: Snake Eyes  
DJ Cotrona: Flint  
Adrianne Palicki: Lady Jaye  
Slyvester Stallone: Spirit  
Jet Li: Tunnel Rat  
Michael B. Jordon: Ripcord  
Koyuki Kato: Jinx  
Lucas Gilbertson: ZeekCrimson  
Stephanie Sheh: Ciel, Streak, Minokichi  
Cree Summer: Sushi Tsunami  
Alec Newman: Ripper  
Sam Witwer: Starkiller  
David Beron: Soki the Black Oni  
Hugh Jackman: Silverclaw

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia  
Mark Wahlberg: Cade Yeager  
Mae Whitman: Tessa Yeager  
Troy Baker: Shane Dyson  
Yuri Lowenthal: Sam Witwicky  
Megan Fox: Mikaela Banes  
Josh Duhamel: Colonel William Lennox  
Tyrese Gibson: Sergeant Robert Epps  
Charlie Adler: Cyclonus  
Fred Tatesciore: Scourge, Hawk, Infernocons, Mutated Zombies  
Jess Harnell: Barricade  
Corey Burton: Shockwave  
David Oyelowo: Onslaught  
Steven Blum: Vortex, Berserker  
Keith Szarabajka: Blast Off  
David Sobolov: Brawl, Bruticus  
Jason Spisak: Swindle  
Scott McNeil: Stinger  
Philip Anthony-Rodriguez: Destro  
Sarah Michelle Gellar: Baroness  
Jason Isaacs: Dr. Mindbender  
Irrfan Khan: Tomax and Xamot  
David Bamber: Major Blud  
Ray Stevenson: Firefly  
Arnold Vosloo: Zartan  
Lee Byung-hun: Storm Shadow

 **Cameo:**  
Bruce Willis: Joe  
Anthony Hopkins: Sir Edmund Burton  
Jim Carter: Cogman  
Michael Sorich: Alpha Trion  
Gemma Chan: Quintessa  
Eva Green: Kyuubi Lilith

 **Author's Notes:**  
Okay! I finally finished this story for almost one year. But totally worth the troubles I've been through to connect it with ** _Transformers: The Last Knight & My Little Pony Franchise - Equestria Girls Magical Mystery Case_ **(Based on its Mini-Shorts) **_& My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_ ** (Adapted from the original movie).


End file.
